Valsa do Cowboy
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: <html><head></head>Adaptação;Edward é um cowboy experiente que está farto de seu colega de equipe e num ímpeto de audácia contrata Jasper, um menino inexperiente, mas que tem sede de aprender. A amizade começa os anos passam e Jasper se vê apaixonado por Edward. É um amor não correspondido, até que um acidente muda tudo.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Oi gente! Mais uma estória linda chegando!_

_Abram corações e mentes e tenho certeza que irão se apaixonar por esse dois cowboys._

**Edward é um cowboy experiente que está farto de seu colega de equipe e num ímpeto de audácia contrata Jasper, um menino inexperiente, mas que tem uma sede de aprender. A amizade começa com a divisão do dia a dia, os anos se passam e Jasper se vê apaixonado por Edward. É um amor não correspondido, até que um acidente muda tudo. Quando se vê a beira de perder Jasper, Edward começa a reparar que ele é mais que um amigo. Mas para ter ele em sua vida não é simples. Edward ama sua família, não pode escolher entre ela e seu querido Potro. O que ele faz? O desespero bate profundamente. Edward conseguirá abrir mão de um amor por outro? **

_**Me emocionei e chorei muito com essa estória linda.**_

_Filho da puta._

Rosnando em um tom áspero que fez um jovem vaqueiro olhar para cima de uma baia há uns vinte metros de distância, Edward Cullen foi em direção à saída do estábulo improvisado como se o próprio inferno girasse ao redor de suas botas de cowboy desgastadas. O rodeio tinha terminado, havia chegado a hora de cuidar dos cavalos e carregá-los nos reboques, e aquele imprestável do caralho do Mike não se encontrava em lugar nenhum. Nem um pouco malditamente surpreso, Edward cavou o celular do bolso e discou o número de seu patrão. Se o homem mais uma vez se recusasse a demitir Mike, Edward jurava por tudo que é santo que desistiria naquele momento e procuraria um novo trabalho. _O filho da puta não me paga o suficiente para fazer o trabalho de um homem, quanto mais de dois._

No momento em que um desinteressado "Alô" chegou ao ouvido de Edward, ele vomitou como uma broca batendo num reservatório de óleo. "Aquele imbecil deve estar lá fora fodendo uma das sobras de meninas que os cavaleiros não quiseram, porque ele certo como o inferno não está aqui comigo, e não atende minhas ligações." Edward compassou na frente das portas largas do estábulo, olhando sujo para alguém que teve a coragem de lhe atirar um olhar descontente. "Se não despedir sua bunda neste instante, você não terá ninguém para dirigir metade de seu estoque para o próximo evento, porque eu vou estar fora."

Um suspiro ressoou pelo telefone. "Seja razoável," Aro respondeu. "Não posso me livrar dele. Quem diabo vai dirigir o reboque de viagem, enquanto você e eu dirigimos o estoque?"

"Eu não me importo."

"Você não me deu tempo suficiente para encontrar um substituto."

_Fodido bastardo comedor de merda_. Cada molécula no braço de Edward ansiava por socar alguma coisa. Empregando suprema vontade, ele encostou o punho contra seu lado e compassou em uma vala de terra ao invés. "Eu tenho lhe dito para se livrar desse idiota inútil por dois meses. Não me venha com essa merda. Você já teve tempo de sobra para contratar outra pessoa." Edward falou abertamente com Aro, sabendo que Aro não gostava dele mais do que ele gostava de Aro, mas até que Aro descarregasse esta operação de estoque no rodeio, eles precisavam um do outro — com Aro precisando de Edward mais do que Edward precisava de Aro. "Você nem sequer menciona que está procurando alguém novo, a menos que eu toque no assunto."

"Confie em mim," Aro respondeu. "Todos que deixaram um pedido fazem Mike parecer um vencedor."

Edward bufou e revirou os olhos. "Isso é besteira. Eu poderia jogar uma porra de um níquel e encontrar alguém melhor do que Mike."

"Sinta-se livre para tentar." A resposta de Aro, a primeira assim, fez Edward se endireitar. "Se você encontrar alguém que faça este trabalho pelo que estou pagando Mike, então ele será história."

A imagem do jovem cowboy rondando os estábulos relampejou como uma imagem 3-D na frente dos olhos de Edward. Ele tinha visto o garoto pescando ao redor todo o fim de semana, e sabia o que aquilo significava. _Sim_. Edward girou sobre os calcanhares e voltou para os animais. _Sério, garoto. Por favor, não seja um idiota._

"Já está feito," Edward assegurou a Aro. "Pegue o telefone em dez minutos e esteja pronto para dizer a Mike que ele está desempregado."

Edward não esperou por Aro se despedir. Ele reentrou no celeiro temporário dos cavalos e imediatamente se concentrou no jovem cowboy. O garoto ainda se misturava com os animais, dessa vez acariciando o flanco de uma égua malhada. Após uma inspeção mais minuciosa, Edward catalogou o cabelo claro saindo pelas bordas do chapéu branco imaculado do jovem, o comprimento do cabelo quase chegando aos ombros. Uma camisa azul e jeans escuro cobria um corpo mais alto e mais esguio do que da maioria dos cowboys que procuravam montar em touros ou cavalos broncos, e suas botas pareciam novíssimas-em-folhas também. _Não vai dar certo._

_Bemmm, merda_. Tão rápido quanto Edward esvaziou, ele se animou de volta. A égua que o garoto olhava dançou na baia, mas o cara sussurrou para ela e a acalmou como se tivesse cuidado de cavalos a vida toda, e era danado de bom na tarefa. Então, talvez, o garoto fosse apenas um fanático por rodeio, mas tinha desenvolvido certa habilidade em algum lugar, ou talvez apenas possuísse um dom natural. Edward se aproximou, detendo os sentidos agora com mais precisão sobre o jovem. Com um segundo olhar, ele descobriu que o cowboy estava aqui pelos animais, e não pelos homens e mulheres que os montavam. _E isso é exatamente o que preciso._

Movendo-se para o lado do cowboy, Edward perguntou, "O quanto você quer um trabalho com os cavalos?"

O cara se virou, com a mão estampada no peito. "Céus." Ele caiu contra a baia. "Você me assustou."

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você me viu há poucos minutos. Eu amaldiçoei alto o suficiente para chamar sua atenção."

O jovem olhou em direção às portas abertas. Quando voltou seu foco para Edward, vermelho rastejava por seu rosto. "Eu também o vi sair. E não o ouvi voltando."

"Eu não estava sendo especialmente silencioso." Quando o garoto cresceu ainda mais vermelho, Edward percebeu que ele era tímido, e então Edward mediu sua voz para um murmúrio. "Acho que você estava ligado nos animais mais do que qualquer outra coisa por aqui e nem percebeu."

O rosto anguloso do cara suavizou, e uma nova luz saturou o verde em seus olhos. "Eles são lindos." Ele esfregou o nariz da égua, mais uma vez, e ela relinchou para ele como se ele não fosse um estranho para ela.

Quase hipnotizado, Edward estudou a facilidade entre este estranho e o cavalo. "Você já trabalhou com animais?"

O cara sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você já trabalhou em algum emprego?"

"Fast-food oficialmente." Com um dar de ombros, o aspirante de cowboy enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se balançou sobre os calcanhares das botas. "Mas já passeei com cachorros, cortei gramas, e coisas do gênero desde que tinha doze anos."

"Por quanto tempo você tem seu trabalho no fast-food?"

"Por dois anos. Comecei quando eu tinha dezesseis anos."

"Então você é confiável." Edward poderia trabalhar com verde, mas ansioso por um aprendiz. "Você tem família? Namorada?" Lombadas e possíveis descarrilamentos voaram com rapidez e furiosamente pelos pensamentos de Edward. "Qualquer um que apontaria as armas se você não estivesse por perto todos os dias? Você está se preparando para começar a faculdade?"

"Tenho uma irmã, mas ela ficaria bem sem mim. Angela — essa é minha irmã — é mais velha do que eu." O garoto inclinou os ombros em um desleixo ainda mais profundo e acrescentou baixinho, "Não tenho namorada, e faculdade não vai acontecer para mim por agora."

"Estar dentro e fora da estrada o tempo todo, longe de casa, não vai te deixar com saudades?" Edward pressionou. Inferno, ele tinha que fazer. Não queria que o primeiro empregado de sua escolha caísse fora em um mês, e provasse que Aro estava certo. "Você se oporia de viver em um trailer de viagem apertado comigo, um cara que você não conhece?"

"Por que você está me fazendo todas essas perguntas?" O garoto estreitou o olhar, mas não se esquivou. Ele até mesmo se empurrou mais reto, Edward notou.

Edward deixou seu olhar deslizar para o cavalo cutucando o ombro do jovem como se tivessem sido amigos a vida inteira, e depois olhou de volta nos olhos sérios do cowboy. "Você está rondando porque quer um emprego, não é?" Ele foi direto ao ponto. "Você quer estar perto dos rodeios e dos animais, e meu palpite é que você não liga muito em como. Estou certo?"

"Sim." Relaxando-se novamente, o cara adicionou, "Mas não tenho nenhuma experiência com cavalos ou touros, então ninguém vai me dar uma oportunidade. Eu quero uma, porém. Quero uma mais que qualquer coisa."

_Excelente._ De repente animado e cheio de nova adrenalina, Edward gritou e estendeu a mão. "Você acaba de encontrar sua oportunidade. O nome é Edward Cullen." Edward envolveu a mão do garoto na sua e gostou como o inferno do aperto forte que recebeu em troca. "Sou responsável por oito destes cavalos, e você acabou de conseguir um emprego como meu assistente."

"Sério?" Vertentes gêmeas de emoção e incredulidade vieram através das palavras do jovem, e seu olhar cresceu mais largo do que qualquer outro que Edward já tinha visto. "Você tá falando sério?"

Edward riu. "A programação de viagem é implacável e o salário é uma merda, mas você consegue ficar perto dos rodeios e me ajudar a cuidar de alguns dos melhores broncos nesta turnê." Edward ofereceu um sorriso raro e genuíno. "O que você acha disso?"

"É tão incrível." O cara agarrou a mão de Edward com as dele e balançou com vigor. "Obrigado, senhor."

"Tenho vinte e sete anos." Edward atirou no garoto uma sobrancelha exagerada. "Não me chame de senhor. Guarde isso para Aro. Ele é seu chefe oficial, e ele adora esse tipo de merda."

"Desculpe. Vou fazer." Concordando, o cara ajeitou e bateu as rugas inexistentes em sua camisa. "Obrigado mais uma vez."

"Qual é seu nome?" Edward imaginou que deveria começar a pensar nele como algo que não fosse _o garoto_, ou _aspirante a cowboy_, ou _cara_.

"Jasper." O jovem Jasper tinha um sorriso de um quilômetro de largura que puxou outro sorriso de Edward. "Jasper Halle."

"Bem, certo, Jasper. Pode me chamar de Edward. Trabalhe nesse show como se achasse que eu poderia te demitir todos os dias, e vamos nos dar muito bem."

"Eu posso fazer isso." Depois de se mover em um círculo lento, claramente absorvendo a sequência do rodeio em toda uma nova luz, Jasper finalmente olhou para Edward mais uma vez. "O que você quer que eu faça primeiro?"

"Primeiro;" Edward compartilhou com leveza em seu tom, "eu vou procurar um pedido enquanto faço um telefonema. Enquanto isso, eu quero que você vá para casa, diga a sua irmã que está partindo e que provavelmente não vai vê-la por um longo tempo, e faça uma mala com roupas que você possa se sujar. E não se esqueça de ligar para seu chefe no conjunto de fast-food. Diga a ele que você não vai mais poder virar hambúrgueres para ele."

"Então você quer que eu volte aqui e o ajude com os cavalos?" De alguma forma, Jasper tinha um maldito ressalto em sua voz, um que combinava com o jeito que ele se ergueu na ponta dos pés.

"Exatamente." Edward deu a Jasper as palavras que ele queria ouvir — sem mencionar as que Edward precisava dizer. "Você começa esta noite."

Jasper agarrou a mão de Edward pela terceira vez e balançou com o que parecia ser todo seu corpo. "Obrigada, Edward. Sério. Você não vai se arrepender. Eu juro. Quero este trabalho mais do que qualquer coisa."

Controlando suas expectativas, Edward se lembrou de seu primeiro trabalho em rancho e rodeio e ficou sério. "Diga-me isso daqui a um mês, quando sentir como se suas costas nunca vão parar de doer, e mal poder conseguir uma meia noite de um bom sono passando em uma cama em um trailer, e sentir falta de sua irmã mais do que imagina. Passe por um período de experiência de trinta dias, e então eu me deixo acreditar que você vai dar certo."

Jasper ainda sorriu tão largo que parecia que poderia partir a cara aberta. "Eu ainda vou dizer a mesma coisa em um mês. E em um ano. Eu prometo."

"Seu período de experiência começa esta noite." Edward empurrou a cabeça em direção à entrada do edifício. "Vamos."

Jasper começou a andar para trás em direção às portas, sua atenção ainda presa em Edward. "Eu volto em menos de uma hora! Não faça nada sem mim. Eu quero aprender tudo." Então ele se virou, decolou em uma curta corrida, e bombeou o punho no ar, antes de desaparecer.

Rindo, incapaz de se conter, Edward balançou a cabeça. _Verde. Verde. Verde_. Edward mal conseguia se lembrar de quando tinha experimentado tal entusiasmo contagiante em seu trabalho. Ele amava os animais, mas Aro o havia frustrado tanto no ano passado — e Mike só tinha agravado esse sentimento — que Edward não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentira uma alegria pura e desenfreada por cuidar e preparar os cavalos para seu trabalho.

Edward foi até onde sua linha de cavalos tinha sido alojada e parou na frente de seu bronco mais resistente e mais proficiente. "Se ele der certo, talvez seja bom para todos nós." Seus murmúrios suaves derivaram para os ouvidos de seu cavalo favorito. "O que você acha Moisés?" Edward esfregou o nariz do animal. "Tenho certeza de que o jovem Sr. Halle fez suas rondas e te elogiou uma ou duas vezes neste fim de semana. Você acha que vai gostar de tê-lo por perto?"

Moisés relinchou e patinou seu casco contra o feno.

"Sim." Edward deixou seu olhar vagar para onde havia notado pela primeira vez Jasper nos estábulos improvisados duas noites atrás. "Eu também." Cristo, ele nunca poderia ter imaginado que um momento de contato visual teria sido suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir confiante em oferecer a um estranho — um garoto — um trabalho.

Depois de mais uma batidinha firme no flanco de Moisés, Edward saiu para os reboques dos cavalos. Precisava encontrar esse pedido. Se Jasper Halle desse certo Edward queria tudo legal e oficial. De jeito nenhum Aro ia ferrar com ele de novo com outro idiota dessa vez. Se Jasper passasse pelo período de experiência, Edward queria o garoto com ele por um longo, bem longo tempo.

Doze horas depois, em um estábulo temporário totalmente novo, Jasper Halle gemeu e ergueu os braços para os céus. Ele virou sua parte superior para a esquerda, depois à direita, e fez seu melhor para trabalhar os espasmos repetidos percorrendo os músculos em partes de seu corpo que ele nunca pensou existiam, e muito menos os sentira.

Através do sossego do edifício, a voz profunda de Edward ressoou por todos os cantos vazios. "Vê o que eu disse sobre este trabalho quebrar suas costas?"

Jasper se empurrou ereto. Seu centro tencionou e gritou de dor, e ele estremeceu. Atirando seu foco à sua esquerda, em Edward uma meia dúzia de baias abaixo. O homem tinha o cotovelo apoiado no cabo de um ancinho, e o conhecimento da condição física de Jasper coloria seu profundo olhar de ardósia.

Rangendo os dentes, Jasper forçou sua coluna em uma linha dura. "Estou dolorido." Ele não podia exatamente negar o movimento mais duro de seu corpo, então ele não viu o ponto em mentir. "Mas vou ficar bem. Não vou desistir de você."

Edward examinou Jasper, apertando os lábios, mas também acenando. "Se você diz." Apontando com a ponta do ancinho, ele acrescentou, "Termine de espalhar as aparas nestas baias, enquanto eu busco o primeiro cavalo."

"Estará feito antes de você voltar." Jasper não esperou por um ok antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Jasper não tinha certeza, mas pensou ter ouvido Edward murmurar, "Certo, garoto," e rir baixinho quando saiu do celeiro cavernoso.

_O que seja_. Jasper corou, mas disse a si mesmo que não se importava. Ia terminar de revestir as baias com as aparas e peletes, e o faria corretamente em tempo recorde. Quando Edward voltasse, ele ia ver, e saberia que Jasper estava falando sério sobre manter este trabalho.

Na metade de um dia, a vida de Jasper tinha mudado completamente. Ele falara com sua irmã sobre o novo trabalho — do qual ela expressara seus temores por Jasper ir para a estrada com um estranho que poderia ser um serial killer por tudo que ele sabia. Uma vez que dissera a Angela que confiava em seu intestino, ele então ligou para seu antigo chefe para se desculpar por não dar a devida notificação sobre deixar o trabalho. O cara entendia o amor de Jasper pelo rodeio e lhe desejara sorte. Finalmente Jasper empacotara uma mochila mais rápido do que já fizera em sua vida e partira de volta para o rodeio e Edward Cullen, receoso de que o homem pudesse mudar de ideia sobre oferecer a um garoto este trabalho.

Nessas muitas horas atrás, Jasper tinha corrido para esse outro estábulo, e Edward estava exatamente onde Jasper o havia deixado. _Graças a Deus_. Com uma eficiência incrível Edward lhe apresentara aos cavalos e lhe dado instruções simples sobre como deixar os animais prontos para viajar. Os dois então tinham com sucesso acomodado os cavalos e prontos a caminho de outra cidade e um novo rodeio. Jasper tinha se encontrado brevemente com Aro quando o homem mais velho subira ao volante do caminhão puxando um reboque de cavalos, mas tinha sido apenas isso. Do contrário, o chefe de Jasper parecia ser Edward.

No instante em que Jasper se moveu para começar a cobrir o chão de terra, Edward entrou com um dos cavalos no estábulo.

_Droga_. "Sinto muito." Jasper arrastou mais rápido, nivelando a forragem, e então se apressando para a baia final. "Eu disse que teria tudo pronto, e nem cheguei lá."

Edward enviou a Jasper um olhar de soslaio. "Relaxe," ele ordenou enquanto levava um animal preto enorme para a baia mais distante. "Você é como um pequeno potro ansioso tentando fugir da sombra da mamãe muito rápido. Você está indo bem. Realmente tem feito mais do que eu pensei que faria." Edward de repente ofereceu um sorriso completo, algo que derivou em seus olhos. "Você até está me fazendo esquecer que aquele idiota do Mike já existiu."

"Desculpe." Jasper apertou a boca fechada, mas, em seguida, gaguejou, "Quero dizer, obrigada. É só, você murmurou alguma coisa quando saiu, e eu pensei que estivesse me desafiando a estar à altura do que prometi que poderia fazer. Então, quando não fiz, eu pensei que você poderia pensar que eu era apenas um grande falador ou algo assim."

"Esta é apenas a maneira como eu falo." Edward compartilhou outro sorriso torto que fez a barriga de Jasper tremer. Depois de fechar e trancar a baia, Edward deu ao cavalo um tapa na anca. "Passo a maior parte do meu tempo falando com os cavalos. Eles não parecem se importar com o que eu tenho a dizer ou como eu digo."

"Eu não me importo também," Jasper respondeu. E que Deus o ajude, mas ele achava que jamais se cansaria de ouvir Edward. A voz do homem, tão profunda e granulada, entrava por sua pele e tocava com movimentos irregulares o interior de seu corpo. "Eu gosto de ouvir o que você tem a dizer." Fogo rápido queimou direto até as pontas de suas orelhas, e ele gaguejou, "Quero dizer, tudo isso me ajuda a aprender, sabe. É por isso."

"Você vai realmente se acostumar comigo," Edward disse, não perdendo o ritmo, "porque me disseram que eu falo durante o sono, e você vai estar apenas cerca de um metro e meio acima de mim no trailer. Uma vez que tivermos os cavalos estabelecidos, vamos poder descansar por algumas horas, e vamos testar essa sua afirmação."

A parte inferior das costas de Jasper escolheu esse momento para apertar em um punho de tensão. Enquanto ele pressionava a ponta dos dedos em sua espinha, honestidade se derramou de dentro. "Uma vez que eu bater nesse beliche, não acredito que vou ouvir nem um canhão mesmo se ele disparar perto da porta." Mesmo enquanto Jasper massageava as costas, seus braços tremiam de tensão também. "E se o fizer, eu, provavelmente, vou colocar o travesseiro sobre meus ouvidos e esquecer a explosão."

Edward estudou Jasper, até aonde ele continuava a trabalhar as torções das costas. Seus lábios apertaram e seus olhos escureceram com clara empatia. "Já estive onde você está. Sei o que está sentindo agora." Lançando sua atenção para as portas abertas do estábulo, para a luz da manhã, Edward entortou o dedo para Jasper. "Vamos buscar o resto dos cavalos e alimentá-los, aí você vai poder experimentar esse beliche." Quando Edward começou a andar, ele ergueu os braços para o céu, gemendo enquanto se esticava. "Estou cansado como o inferno também."

Jasper saltou para seguir Edward tão rápido que tropeçou. Edward continuou a andar e a levantar os braços para o céu. Enquanto o fazia, Jasper tentou não observar a forma como o gesto levantava sua camisa e revelava uma cintura esbelta e exponha como as nádegas tensas do cara se moldavam perfeitamente dentro de um par de jeans desgastados.

Falhando miseravelmente.

_Maldito seja._

Uma articulação cascuda de "Merda do caralho" e o cheiro de bacon defumado lentamente arrastou Jasper do sono dos mortos. Piscando a crosta dos olhos, ele rolou — e metade do seu corpo encontrou nada além do nada.

Começando a cair, Jasper guinchou, "Oh merda." Com tudo dentro, ele se lançou de volta na outra direção. Seu ombro bateu na parede do trailer, fazendo-o torcer, mas pelo menos ele desembarcou totalmente no colchão fino e sua bunda não bateu direto no chão.

"Cuidado." O alerta de Edward, com o tom cheio de profunda ressonância, encheu o trailer.

Jasper olhou para a outra metade do pequeno interior e encontrou Edward, sem camisa. _Oh, meu Deus_. Jasper o encarou, e sua boca ficou seca. Amarrado com músculos rasgados, vestindo apenas um jeans, Edward estava no pequeno fogão, fazendo o café da manhã. Tufos do cabelo castanho-cobre do homem estavam esticados, úmidos, em desordem, fazendo Jasper pensar que Edward tinha tomado banho recentemente e usara uma toalha para secar o cabelo.

"Esse beliche é fino como o inferno," Edward advertiu. "Leva alguns dias para acostumar."

"Eu estou bem." Jasper se forçou a bambear para a posição sentada, como um daqueles brinquedos infláveis que esmurrados não ficam para baixo, e no processo bateu a cabeça no teto. _Deus do céu_. Seu crânio formigou com alfinetadas de dor, mas todos os músculos ao longo de seus ombros e costas apertaram também, lutando para liderar quem doía mais.

Jasper forçou um sorriso na voz. "Estou acordado. Vou estar pronto para o trabalho em cinco minutos." Depois de fugir para a beirada do beliche, ele agarrou uma saliência na parede que oferecia um degrau.

No segundo em que Jasper ficou ereto e colocou peso sobre o pé, os músculos de sua coxa e quadril gritaram em protesto. Sua perna imediatamente cedeu debaixo dele, e ele derrapou fora do pequeno degrau direto para o chão duro, uma bagunça de partes do corpo debilitado.

"Merda, cara." Edward atravessou o pequeno espaço e caiu de joelhos perto dele. "Olha pra você." Ele passou o braço em suas costas e o ajudou a ficar de pé. "Eu só estava brincando antes, mas você realmente é como um cavalo recém-nascido. Talvez eu tenha que começar a chamá-lo de Pequeno Potro." Depois de ajudar Jasper a ficar ereto, Edward manteve as mãos travadas firmemente em seus cotovelos. "Encontre suas pernas." Edward o segurou e o observou atentamente. "Você está bem?"

Ao invés de confortá-lo, a sombra de preocupação girando nos olhos de Edward abriu um buraco enorme de medo e encheu o estômago de Jasper de pavor. _Não. Não. Não_.

Suas coxas e panturrilhas tremiam como o inferno, mas Jasper ainda assim se livrou do aperto de Edward e endureceu a espinha. "Eu estou bem." Dor monstruosa, diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido antes, fez transpiração surgir ao longo de seu lábio superior e couro cabeludo — onde certamente Edward podia ver — mas ele manteve o queixo erguido de qualquer maneira. Tinha que fazer. "E não sou pequeno," ele desafiou, mantendo sua posição na frente de Edward. "Sou tão alto quanto você."

Com um olhar para baixo, pouco mais que um centímetro, Edward bufou. "Quase. E você tem os braços e pernas finas" — ele cutucou o braço magro de Jasper — "assim, nas formas mais importantes, você ainda é menor do que eu."

Jasper se ergueu ainda mais alto. "Dê-me um par de meses fazendo este trabalho então, e aí eu vou ter tantos músculos quanto você." — Jasper ergueu a sobrancelha e tentou fazer-se parecer como se estivesse olhando para alguém menor que ele.

Balançando a cabeça, rindo, Edward caminhou de volta para o fogão e a fritar seu bacon. "Que é quando vou trocar de chamá-lo Pequeno Potro para apenas Potro." Quando Edward tirou o bacon da panela, ele olhou para o lado de Jasper, luz brilhando em seu olhar com manchas de lascas. "Mas tenho a sensação de que você vai ser sempre um pouco desengonçado e desajeitado. Aposto que você tropeça muito em seus pés, huh?"

Estudando este grande homem maravilhoso de uns quinze passos longe, Jasper engoliu com dificuldade. Seu estômago caiu para seus pés também. Então, muito suavemente, ele murmurou, "Vou fazê-lo esquecer de que um dia me viu como um potro, Edward Cullen, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

"Mas isso provável não vai acontecer hoje," Edward respondeu. Um sorriso tingindo seu tom, porém; Jasper jurava que ouviu. "Vá tomar um banho." Usando a espátula, Edward apontou a porta estreita um pé atrás de onde Jasper estava. "Não é muito, mas funciona, e se você levar menos de cinco minutos, terá água quente o tempo todo."

"Estarei de volta em quatro."

"Não era um desafio, Potro." Edward enviou outro olhar de soslaio na direção de Jasper. "Era apenas uma informação."

O peito de Jasper martelou em resposta, e ele não pôde conter um enorme sorriso. "Você já deixou o 'pequeno'. Estou a meio caminho de casa."

"É seu primeiro dia completo, Potro." Uma secura do nível Deserto-de-Saara cobriu a resposta de Edward. "Estou sendo agradável. Que é a única razão pela qual você está tendo este café da manhã extravagante," ele acrescentou ao pegar um par de ovos de uma caixa. "Este é meu único gesto de boas-vindas. Da próxima vez que quiser ter bacon e ovos, você pode fazer o seu próprio ou encontrar uma lanchonete local e pagá-los para servi-lo."

"Entendi."

Seus dedões descalços se enrolaram no tapete áspero do corredor, e Jasper não conseguiu se mover ou frear seu sorriso largo-de-milha. Ele tinha um cowboy de verdade bem à sua frente, fazendo o café da manhã, provocando-o, e prometendo trabalhar ao seu lado para lhe ensinar tudo sobre ser uma parte do mundo do rodeio. E bom Deus, ainda por cima, estava tão em forma como nada que Jasper já tinha visto. Muito melhor, no momento, ele não estava usando uma camisa. Jasper não conseguia parar sua atenção de deslizar pela linha das costas de Edward até onde seu jeans pendurava baixo em seus quadris. O mergulho na base de sua espinha, tão perto da fenda escondida de sua bunda, fazendo suas palmas suarem. Ele nunca tinha tocado nas costas ou bunda de um homem, mas as pontas de seus dedos coçavam para fazer exatamente isso agora. Ele simplesmente sabia que a pele de Edward seria quente e macia.

"Bem?" Edward balançou a espátula novamente. O movimento, e sua voz, rasgando Jasper de seus pensamentos fantasiosos, e o lembrando de onde estava. "Entre lá e termine já. Tem tanta gordura espirrando em mim que vou ter que tomar outro banho também antes de começarmos o dia." Ele amaldiçoou quando ao fritar o ovo ele estalou e espirrou óleo em seu antebraço.

Jasper estalou em atenção. "Vou ser rápido." Sem outra palavra se abaixou no minúsculo banheiro/chuveiro. Jasper tinha se demorado, e sabia disso. Se não fosse cuidadoso, Edward notaria e pensaria que sua cobiça não era normal. Ele não podia deixar Edward descobrir seu segredo. _Ele não pode saber que sou gay_.

No meio do penúltimo ano Jasper tinha chegado a um lugar onde não podia mais ignorar que olhava para os garotos muito mais do que as garotas, e que cada sonho molhado apresentava grandes cowboys com corpos duros e músculos ondulados — com Jasper ali, nu, junto com eles. Ele não fizera nada sobre seu crescente interesse pelo mesmo sexo; Não tinha nenhuma intenção de ter seu rabo espancado diariamente na escola. Além disso, não tinha conhecido nenhum garoto na escola que o tivesse mexido o suficiente para arriscar a descoberta ou uma possível surra.

Jasper poderia já ter terminado o segundo grau agora, mas certo como o inferno não pretendia tomar sua primeira chance com um homem duro como Edward. Grosseiramente sexy ou não, ainda que quem dera, por algum milagre o homem fosse secretamente gay também, Edward era seu ingresso no circuito dos rodeios. Este mundo — os animais, os vaqueiros, as constantes viagens para novos lugares, à camaradagem de estar perto de pessoas com as mesmas paixões, e inferno, até mesmo os cheiros — tinha estrelado em seus sonhos e fantasias por muito mais tempo do que qualquer cara sexy. E agora, por causa de Edward, ele tinha a oportunidade de fazer esses sonhos febris — seus sonhos de rodeios — se tornarem realidade. Para Jasper, todo o resto, incluindo os homens, ficava em segundo lugar.

Nem mesmo sua atração imediata por seu chefe cowboy sexy poderia derrubar seu desejo por uma vida nos rodeios. Nada importava mais para Jasper do que ter sucesso em seu trabalho e se tornar um verdadeiro membro da comunidade dos rodeios.

Ele não falharia.

Quando Jasper saltou do segundo reboque de cavalos, Edward olhou para cima de aspirar ao interior da caminhonete — o veículo que usavam para transportar o trailer. Duas semanas do período experimental de Jasper, e Edward não podia mais detectar o menor estremecimento ou careta em seu jovem estagiário. Jasper não tinha conseguido nenhum músculo real ainda, mas seu corpo tinha claramente se acostumado ao trabalho físico extenuante. Ele não parecia ter uma única dor mais.

Edward sorriu ironicamente. _Pequeno bastardo de sorte._

Só então Jasper se juntou a Edward no caminhão. "Ambos os reboques dos cavalos estão lavados e limpos," ele compartilhou, saltando em suas botas de cowboy — um par de sapatos agora quebrados e sujos, nem um pouco de brilho deixado sobre eles. "Devo ir encontrar Aro?"

"Você não precisa se preocupar em passar pela inspeção de Aro," Edward lembrou a seu jovem empregado. "Você precisa se preocupar com a minha."

"_Você_, , _chefe_," Jasper respondeu, com o tom tão leve quanto à dança jogando em seus olhos de grama, "poderia perfeitamente comer um bife grelhado em qualquer superfície de qualquer um desses reboques. Ambos parecem praticamente novos."

Edward não duvidava. Uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido rapidamente sobre Jasper Halle: O garoto fazia tudo no calibre. Ainda assim, Edward respondeu, "Vou verificar assim que terminar aqui," e então retornou à sua aspiração.

Esgueirando-se pela porta aberta, Jasper roçou os ombros com Edward. "Você precisa de ajuda?" Ele alcançou através do assento para pegar um saco de supermercado cheio de lixo.

_Jesus_. Depois de apertar o botão Off de novo, Edward envolveu as mãos nos ombros de Jasper — _já um pouco mais apertados e mais espessos afinal_ — e o encaminhou para longe do caminhão. "Eu estou bem. Faça uma pausa."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Vá em frente." Edward deixou seu olhar vagar para os edifícios que abrigavam os animais, sabendo que Jasper o seguiria. O cara adorava os animais — todos eles. "Verifique os cavalos. Dê uma olhada ao redor. Familiarize-se com o local."

O olhar de Jasper se arregalou. "Sério? Eu não me importo em ajudá-lo."

Edward suspirou e apontou para os estábulos improvisados. "Vá. Se quiser me ajudar, leve o lixo com você." Ele empurrou a cabeça em direção à parte de trás do caminhão. "Pegue os sacos lá no volante, e então pode tirar um tempo livre. Volte em uma hora."

Mais rápido do que um herói de quadrinhos, Jasper voou para a parte de trás da picape e empacotou os sacos nos braços. "Tenho meu telefone se precisar de mim," ele gritou enquanto girava em um círculo. "Tchau!"

Dois corpos saíram por trás de outro trailer então, direto na linha de corrida de Jasper.

Edward gritou; "Potro! Cuidado!" Mas Jasper correu de cara com as duas outras pessoas — uma mulher proprietária do touro provê; Marcy, e seu sobrinho, Tim — enviando sacos de lixo voando pelo ar.

Jasper rapidamente recuperou os sacos de lixo, desculpando-se profusamente enquanto o fazia, e de alguma forma conseguindo enviar um clarão para Edward ao mesmo tempo.

Edward caiu na risada. Ele não conseguiu evitar. A visão de Jasper — bom Deus, Edward nunca tinha visto olhos estalarem com tanta irritação enquanto a pele incendiava com um vermelho tão profundo — o divertindo até seu núcleo.

Com exceção de um ego ferido, Jasper parecia bem. Ele, com Tim agora ao seu lado, foram em direção à área do lixo, os dois jovens ficando cada vez menores quanto mais distantes chegavam.

Recuperando o fôlego de tanto rir, Edward disse; "Está tudo bem, Marcy?" Quando a mulher de cabelos escuros se moveu para seu lado.

"Já me choquei com animais maiores e bem piores do que Jasper." Plantando as mãos nos quadris, a mulher miúda e rechonchuda olhou para Edward com um olhar empesteado. "Por que você não o chama pelo seu verdadeiro nome?"

Edward podia ver Jasper ao longe, parado mais uma vez por outro trabalhador no circuito. Com os braços apenas meio cheios agora — Tim tinha tomado parte da carga — Jasper respondia ao que fosse que o vaqueiro lhe dissera com tantos gestos largos com seu braço livre que animava todo seu corpo.

Ao responder a Marcy, Edward ainda não conseguia parar de rir. "Eu o chamo de Potro exatamente por causa de coisas tipo essa que aconteceu agora. Ele ficou tão excitado que não conseguia se concentrar, e acabou se enroscando em você. Ele não superou o apelido ainda. Quando o fizer, eu paro."

"Você age como um osso tão duro de roer, às vezes," Marcy resmungou, "mas vai mantê-lo, e todo mundo sabe disso. Ele trabalha malditamente mais duro do que quaisquer três caras que você poderia pegar neste lugar juntos. Por que ainda o está fazendo suar por um período de experiência? Jasper é um garoto doce. Livre-o do perigo e lhe diga que ele tem o emprego."

_Eita_. Edward revirou os olhos. "Quando um mês tiver passado, ele e eu vamos conversar, e ele provavelmente vai conseguir o trole. É bom estar com fome de algo, às vezes."

"Se você provocá-lo muito, ele não vai saber que é querido, e outra pessoa pode lhe fazer uma oferta melhor."

"Ele é meu." Edward latiu sua resposta com a precisão de uma bala de um franco-atirador, e sem nenhuma pitada de provocação ou amizade em seu tom. _Merda_. "Nem sequer pense em invadir meu território."

"É melhor deixar Jasper saber rápido," Marcy respondeu; ainda amável como o inferno. "Se não o fizer, alguém pode manifestar seu interesse, e isso pode parecer mais atraente para Jasper do que o que você e Aro têm usando a mesa."

Calor branco atravessou Edward, e ele trancou seu corpo rígido. "Você está procurando fazer algo que vai acabar com nossa amizade, Marcy?"

Marcy permaneceu tão agradável e aberta quanto Edward jamais vira. "Vejo um empregado que alguém aqui mataria para ter, e então estou apenas oferecendo um conselho amigável de alguém que tem o ouvido no chão. Faça com ele o que quiser." Ela apertou seu antebraço cheio de tensão. "Até mais tarde, doçura. Tenho um marido para perseguir."

Quando Marcy se afastou, Edward ainda podia ver Jasper, dessa vez conversando com um rosto diferente nesta multidão familiar. O garoto não podia dar mais do que dez passos, sem alguém acenando para ele ou o agarrando para uma conversa rápida.

Edward esquadrinhou o grupo crescente de trabalho e moagem na área — todos eles proprietários ou empregados, todos ligados ao rodeio, a maior parte dos quais Edward reconhecia como colegas se não exatamente amigos. Estudando-os através de uma nova lente, Edward pensou que todos agora pareciam um predador caçando seu cara. _Filhos da puta_. Ele tinha sido o único com a perspicácia para ver o potencial de um empregado de alto-nível em um garoto verde como Jasper. Ele tinha sido o único disposto a colocar sua reputação na reta, a fim de contratar Jasper e lhe dar uma chance. Só agora, uns meros quatorzes dias depois, Jasper parecia uma estrela com a ameaça de brilhar com um milhão de watts de potência, e de repente todo mundo queria que sua luz brilhasse em suas comitivas.

_De jeito nenhum_. Jasper não abandonaria o navio, de qualquer maneira. Mais do que um grande trabalhador, ele possuía lealdade; Edward tinha percebido isso no jovem desde o início. Ele não se deixaria seduzir por apetrechos maiores, com mais alguns dólares e promessas vazias. Jasper tinha caráter, uma característica que não podia ser comprada.

Ainda assim, sem se preocupar em trancar nada, Edward começou a andar no meio da multidão. Algo em seu intestino, que ele não conseguia definir, empurrou suas pernas em direção a Jasper e o farol magnético que parecia atrair tudo para sua esfera.

Quando Edward o alcançou, Jasper só tinha o sobrinho de Marcy ao seu lado mais uma vez.

Lançando apenas um olhar para Tim, ele se deteve sobre Jasper e pronunciou áspero como o inferno, "O período de experiência está feito. Você está contratado. Não me desaponte."

Jasper tropeçou, e olhou boquiaberto. Finalmente, ele sussurrou; "Obrigada. Não vou."

Com um aceno rígido, Edward se virou e foi embora tão rápido quanto veio. Do contrário ele poderia ter ficado, rasgado os sacos de lixo das mãos de Tim, e ajudado Jasper ele mesmo. O desejo de manter o jovem ao seu lado, sob sua tutela e influência, montou quente e duro dentro dele. No entanto, por mais que quisesse Jasper em seu emprego, ele não tinha gostado dos sentimentos de possessividade que se apossaram dele quando Marcy ameaçou tomá-lo. Edward cuidava de si mesmo, e não contava com ninguém além da família. Nunca.

_Porra. Mas você quase começou uma briga com um amigo por causa desse garoto. Isso não é normal._ Talvez Edward devesse deixar Jasper para Marcy agora e encontrar alguém novo para tomar seu lugar.

_Nem pensar_.

Um punho tenso apertou o peito de Edward. Ele forçosamente o ignorou e seguiu em frente.

Jasper ia se adaptar. Edward também. Eles encontrariam uma rotina, e tudo ficaria bem.

Jasper estava no último degrau do cercado da propriedade degradada de Aro, esperando e observando, sem fôlego, enquanto Edward — tão bonito em jeans, botas, Stetson, e uma jaqueta jeans forrada com lã de carneiro — liderava um animado e jovem cavalo do celeiro para o curral. Este cavalo tinha linhagem de prestígio, e Aro tinha comprado o animal — Destiny —com esperança de atrair os compradores para dar mais uma olhada em sua operação. De acordo com Edward, aos cinco anos de idade o bucker tinha o espírito de um vencedor em seus olhos e a paixão para ganhar um lugar na turnê.

Oito meses e meio se passaram desde que ele assinara como assistente de Edward. Para Jasper, cada dia que ia e vinha — onde tinha que viver; comer, e respirar a vida com Edward e estes belos cavalos — ele tinha experimentado o significado da felicidade. Certo, ele tinha um inferno de uma paixão por Edward, e acordava no rescaldo pegajoso dos sonhos mais molhados sobre o homem do que queria admitir, mas ele não ia desistir de seu tempo passado neste mundo nem por um milhão de dólares ou sua escolha do gay mais atraente e elegível da Terra. _Nenhum deles seria Edward._

Vento amargo e frio varreu a paisagem quase estéril de Wyoming, atravessando a camisa abotoada de flanela de Jasper, e a lã do moletom com capuz. Ele estremeceu, mas tão gelado quanto à temperatura estava para um dia no início de abril, o sol da tarde brilhava alto e claro acima, devastador em seu brilho, e colocava uma corrente de calor no ar frio. O dia não poderia ter sido mais bonito nem se um estúdio de Hollywood o tivesse criado; Nuvens de tempestade permaneciam ao longe, quase fora de vista.

Ao invés de liderar Destiny para o curral, Edward guiou o animal para uma rampa. Jasper imediatamente ficou reto; Seu coração começando a bombear para fora endorfinas em um ritmo furioso. Ele virou a cabeça para a esquerda e direita, procurando Aro ou um de seus dois outros empregados do rancho de meio-período. Ninguém à vista. A respiração de Jasper diminuiu, tornando-se uma coisa tangível, e pela primeira vez não tinha nada a ver com a proximidade de Edward. _Ele vai?_ Jasper se situou em atenção, parecendo-se muito como um animal ansioso, mas não ousou ter esperança de que Edward fosse chamá-lo mais. _Será que finalmente vai acontecer?_

Uma vez que o cavalo entrou na rampa, Edward fechou o portão atrás dele. E subiu os degraus de metal atrás do compartimento. Do outro lado do cercado, ele olhou para Jasper. "Venha." A textura áspera maravilhosa de sua voz atravessou o ar fresco e cortou seu caminho pela carne de Jasper. Edward não sorria, e nada em seu tom soava acolhedor, mas Deus, ele entortou o dedo, e Jasper saltou a grade e começou a correr como se estivesse amarrado ao dígito de Edward por uma corda invisível.

Quando Jasper chegou ao seu lado, Edward murmurou, "Suba," e se deslocou um pouco para direita. "Se vai trabalhar estes animais comigo, você tem que estar disposto a sofrer um tombo de suas costas de vez em quando também."

Jasper pulou na rampa tão rápido que ficou surpreso ter ficado com as botas. "Sério?" Olhando de um lado para outro do cavalo para Edward, ambos tão malditamente _vivos_ com força mal contida e energia, Jasper apertou as mãos em torno do degrau superior para parar-se de agarrar ambos. Mas inferno, ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Você vai a sério me deixar testá-lo?"

Com um aceno rápido, Edward lhe entregou um conjunto de luvas de equitação. "Você está pronto. Todos os outros te aceitam em suas costas para exercício." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção de Jasper, e sua boca se levantou na borda só um pouquinho, fazendo-o parecer totalmente mau. "Eu parei de ter pesadelos que você vai quebrar o pescoço. Mais importante; Você aprendeu muito, e presta atenção ao que eu digo para fazer, então você ganhou uma chance de me ajudar a treinar."

Ouvir que Edward sonhava com ele — de qualquer forma — fez calor correr pela nuca de Jasper. Ele olhou para baixo e se ocupou em tirar suas luvas antes de uma queimadura cobrir seu rosto. "Eu não vou desapontá-lo."

"No momento eu só quero ver como Destiny reage com alguém nas costas. Ele foi vendido como um bucker sem-sela, mas Aro não está certo qual seção é a certa para ele." Apertando a regulação da cinta de couro acolchoada sobre a cernelha do animal, Edward preparou Destiny para um passeio. "O quão bom você se sente sobre suas pernas e núcleo?" Edward ajeitou sua metade superior, e olhou para Jasper mais de cima para baixo. "Acha que pode se segurar em pelo para essa primeira tentativa?"

Rubor esquecido, Jasper se eriçou e cerrou os dentes. "Sou mais forte do que pareço. Posso lidar com este cavalo. Tim me deixou subir nas costas de Crescendo e Time Bomb na semana passada, depois que a competição terminou. Eu sei o que fazer."

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha novamente, erguendo-a mais alta dessa vez. "Oh, sim?" Ele cruzou os braços contra o peito, parecendo um Deus desordenado, de pé no alto de seu poleiro de cowboy. "Você guardou isso de mim, é? Como se saiu?"

Jasper imitou a posição exata de Edward e até projetou seu queixo. "Fiquei em ambos durante todos os oito segundos."

Em resposta, Edward pulou da traseira da rampa e a circulou para entrar no curral. Quando fez, ele riu e respondeu, "Bem, que tal isso? Acho que amanhã vou ouvir que Aro está te colocando no comando."

Bolhas aéreas de vertigem apareceram e borbulharam na barriga de Jasper. "Pode ser." Ele observou Edward de sua posição agora superior nos degraus e bebeu na rara provocação alegre do homem. "Preste atenção em suas costas,Cullen. Estou vindo para seu trabalho."

"Vou ter certeza de dormir com um olho aberto a partir de agora." Edward não sorriu, mas dane-se se uma luz extra não centelhou em seus olhos. Através do portão, ele acariciou o flanco de Destiny, acalmando o animal, enquanto encarava Jasper. "Vá em frente e coloque esse colete antes de subir a rampa."

Assentindo que ouvira, Jasper vestiu o colete e confortavelmente prendeu os fechos de Velcro. Depois de confirmar os laços nas luvas também, ele tomou uma respiração profunda e calmante. E, então, subiu na grade e estabeleceu seu peso alto e adiante nas costas de Destiny.

O cavalo dançou, bufou, e jogou a cabeça para trás, mas sem pausa Jasper apertou as coxas e ajustou as botas contra os flancos do animal. Ele conhecia o peso de um animal entre suas coxas agora, e entendia o temperamento o bastante para sentir o entusiasmo em Destiny, em vez de medo ou ansiedade.

Uma vez que tinha se situado confortavelmente, com a cinta de couro em volta da mão, ele olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar inflexível de Edward. "Ele se sente bem." Jasper falou em um tom abafado, em reverência ao animal magnífico abaixo dele. "Ele é alto e largo o suficiente para os grandes cavaleiros." Deslocando-se para frete um pouco mais, ele apertou suavemente as coxas no alto do flanco do animal e terminou, "Mas ele ainda parece compacto o suficiente para ter um bom poder de resistir e a velocidade necessária para o trabalho em pelo."

Um raio de luz brilhou nos olhos de Edward. "Bom. Eu concordo." Finalmente ele deu a Jasper um sorriso rápido, mas verdadeiro. "Vamos transformá-lo em um cowboy em pleno-direito e linhagem profissional ainda."

Jasper comeu a atenção e palavras positivas de Edward como uma besta faminta. Incapaz de desviar o olhar, ele compartilhou suavemente, "Eu quero ser tão bom quanto você, Edward."

Dureza imediata aplainou os lábios de Edward. "Sonhe maior, Potro." Tão rápido quanto, ele piscou, e foi como se esse lampejo de trevas não tivesse existido. "Ok." Erguendo a trava do portão, Edward ficou sério de uma maneira diferente, e todos os poros em seu ser emanavam uma autoridade tranquila. Ele olhou para Jasper, o foco firme como uma rocha. "Você está pronto?"

Verificando seu agarre uma última vez, Jasper assentiu e focou tudo nele sobre o cavalo. "Abra o portão."

Em resposta, Edward abriu o portão largamente. Em um tiro Destiny corcoveou fora da rampa, puxando Jasper em suas costas, e trilhou direto para o centro do cercado. Destiny chicoteou em um círculo, resistindo ao mesmo tempo, e Jasper gritou quando seu assento escapou de debaixo dele.

Trabalhando rápido, ele conseguiu manter o aperto na correia de couro, mas em uma mudança rápida de movimento, o cavalo chutou as pernas traseiras para o alto, bom demais para Jasper combater, e o jogou para frente com castigado poder. Seus dedos deslizaram do couro; Ele apertou os músculos das coxas com tudo nele e tentou se segurar de outro modo. Destiny arrancou em outra direção, entretanto, antes que ele pudesse realinhar o centro de seu peso com as costas do cavalo, e o animal continuou a se inclinar em um círculo apertado e estonteante.

Castigando com sua força, Destiny chutou para frente e para trás com pinotes de tiro-rápido, empurrando Jasper como uma boneca de pano, e assim, o atirou de suas costas. Lançado para o alto, enquanto girava, Jasper virou a cabeça à esquerda e à direita, tentando desesperadamente se concentrar no chão, mas o mundo zumbia através dele em um borrão.

Tão rápido quanto Destiny o enviara voando, a gravidade o atirou de volta, e ele caiu de costas no quadrado de terra batida. A aterrissagem brutal trovejou através de seu corpo, castigando seus órgãos, músculos e ossos, e bateu o ar fora de seus pulmões. _Porra_.

A cabeça de Jasper também bateu no chão; Ele engasgou, lutando para obter oxigênio em seus pulmões ardentes. Pontos negros e pipocos brilhantes de luz encheram sua vista. Nuvens escuras de repente bateram palmas fortemente em cima dele, agitando a Terra, e uma linha irregular de branco atravessou o céu cinzento.

Jasper piscou, e piscou, e piscou, mas o céu continuava a turvar como se zangado e vivo. Seu corpo pulsava e sua cabeça latejava. Em uma névoa, ele perguntou, "Eu estou morto?" Uma nuvem afunilada acima dele parecia um braço gigante com uma mão estendida para a Terra, direto para ele. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e ele guinchou, "Acho que o céu está se abrindo e Deus está vindo para mim."

Só então, o rosto de Edward apareceu como se através de uma lente olho-de-peixe. Edward se agachou; Com um meio-sorriso, ele colocou a mão no colete, sobre a barriga de Jasper. "Os especialistas chamam isso de uma tempestade rapidamente em movimento. Você deve conhecê-la como o clima. Não se preocupe Potro. A queda não te matou. Deus não está tentando pegá-lo. Você ainda está bem vivo."

Exalando um pouco mais fácil, Jasper murmurou; "Bom. Não quero morrer antes de fazer sexo."

"Sim." Voltando-se de pé, Edward riu. "Isso seria uma pena."

"O quê?" E então a neblina turvando seu cérebro passou. _Oh, meu Deus. Eu acabei de dizer a ele que sou virgem_. Jasper fechou os olhos e rezou para o chão se abrir, arrastá-lo e salvá-lo. Apenas quando uma gota gorda de água fria caiu no centro de sua testa, ele abriu os olhos e encontrou Edward ainda de pé acima dele, a trela do cavalo em sua mão. Com o trabalho do animal feito com sucesso, Destiny estava tranquilo como o inferno, um passo atrás de Edward. _Droga._

"Esquece o que eu disse." Uma segunda e terceira gota de chuva pingou em seu rosto. "Minha cabeça estava fora de foco com a queda."

Edward mordeu o lábio, e Jasper jurava que o homem tinha sufocado uma gargalhada. Ainda assim, Edward disse; "Esquecido. Vamos. Levante-se." Depois de um olhar para o céu turvo cinzento, ele estendeu a mão livre. "Faça-o rápido. Estamos prestes a ser atingidos por um inferno de um aguaceiro."

Com o corpo gemendo e protestando, Jasper se ergueu e agarrou a mão de Edward. Que o puxou forte e rápido; E ele voou de pé, sem ter que fazer nem um pouco de esforço.

Mal conseguindo se orientar, antes de poder ver claramente de novo, Jasper saltou quando o estrondo ensurdecedor de um trovão estalou acima do rancho. Um dilúvio de chuva de repente caiu em cortinas de água sobre ele e Edward. O tiro de um relâmpago chiou logo abaixo a uns cem metros na frente deles e, temporariamente, iluminou o céu escuro.

Jasper saltou em resposta, e Edward agarrou seu pescoço e o puxou para perto. Colocando a boca direto em sua orelha ele gritou, "Pegue Destiny! Leve-o para o celeiro!" Ele colocou a trela na mão de Jasper e fechou seus dedos em torno do couro.

Edward estava tão perto, e ainda assim Jasper mal podia ouvir as ordens do homem acima da intensidade e loucura da tempestade espontânea.

Gritando em sua orelha, Edward acrescentou, "Vou recolher o equipamento e estarei logo atrás de você!" Como se Jasper fosse um dos cavalos, Edward bateu em seu traseiro e apontou para o celeiro. "Vá!"

O choque de Edward espancar sua bunda, e outro golpe assustador do trovão sacudindo o céu, chutou Jasper totalmente em movimento. Em lugar de tentar controlar Destiny com o laço fino da trela, ele subiu nas costas do animal, agarrando-o com as coxas e enrolando os braços em seu pescoço. Colocando a boca perto da orelha do cavalo, ele arrulhou em voz alta, "Vamos, menino." Usando o mínimo no cinto em volta do pescoço e patas dianteiras de Destiny, e uma pressão gentil em suas botas, ele guiou o animal de frente para o celeiro. "Você sabe aonde ir para ficar seco." Trabalhando as botas e o aparelhamento, Jasper gritou; "Hee-ya!"

Sem um segundo de hesitação, o animal se arremessou através do cercado, pulou a cerca, e correu direto para o estábulo. Jasper travou cada músculo que podia controlar firmemente contra o corpo de Destiny e se segurou para o passeio. Chuva ímpia o golpeava e atacava tudo à vista, mas este cavalo tinha a inteligência clara, manteve-se tranquilo e correu com a velocidade do campeão de corridas que ele deveria ter sido; se não fosse por seu amor em resistir.

Edward tinha deixado às portas do celeiro abertas, graças a Deus. Destiny galopou direto para dentro do edifício e empinou em uma parada. Com dois movimentos rápidos, Jasper saltou do cavalo e enfiou a palma na trava irritante da porta de uma baia, frenético para deixar Destiny seguro em sua baia e poder ir ajudar Edward com o equipamento e arreios que tinham estado trabalhado no cercado o dia todo. A trava finalmente escorregou de sua casa. Jasper abriu a porta apenas o suficiente para guiar o cavalo para dentro, e então a fechou e trancou novamente.

Então — _cadê você, cadê você, cadê você?_ — Jasper correu de volta para fora na tempestade torrencial gelada, onde agora não podia ver um pé diante de seu nariz. Ele começou a correr cegamente de qualquer maneira, na direção do curral.

Meia dúzia de passos lá fora, piscando desesperadamente a água dos olhos, Jasper _ooph_s quando bateu morto numa parede sólida de músculos, com tanta força que seus dentes tiritaram.

Recuperando-se rapidamente, sem se importar com outra dor física acrescentada à lista, Jasper se empurrou cara-a-cara com Edward, desesperado para ver e senti-lo, saber se ele estava bem. "Edward!"

Com a mesma rapidez, Edward rosnou e empurrou toda a frente de seu corpo contra Jasper, como um aríete programado para arrasar tudo em seu caminho. "Coloque seu rabo de volta no celeiro antes de nós dois sermos atingidos por um raio!"

Antes de concordar, Jasper arreganhou os dentes de volta para Edward. Arrancou a sela de suas mãos, liberando o homem para obter um melhor controle na miríade de coisas que ele tinha sobre os ombros e debaixo dos braços.

Sabendo que Edward estava por perto e bem, Jasper se virou e correu de volta para o celeiro, para a segurança e cobertura. Ele tropeçou para a sala de arreios em uma onda de adrenalina, retornou a sela para seu devido lugar, e então correu de volta para Destiny, sabendo que tinha deixado o animal com o equipamento preso ao corpo.

Ainda respirando pesadamente, Jasper se forçou a parar. Seu sangue zumbia, e ele não queria que sua energia frenética se transferisse para o animal e o levasse a chutar ou empinar em um espaço limitado. Uma vez que a sensação vibrando em Jasper abrandou, quando já não podia sentir o zumbido irradiando através de sua pele, ele entrou na baia. Destiny, mais tranquilo do que ele ou Edward tinham estado, mal reconheceu sua presença.

Jasper removeu o arreio facilmente, acariciando o pescoço do animal enquanto sussurrava seu louvor e apreço, e finalmente o deixou para descansar. No caminho de volta de Jasper para a sala de arreios, ele passou por Edward, onde o homem já verificava os outros animais.

Sem olhar para cima, Edward lhe disse, "Há uma toalha no banheiro e uma camisa extra minha na primeira gaveta do armário de arquivo." Quando Edward se moveu para verificar o próximo cavalo, Jasper notou que ele já usava uma camiseta limpa e seca agora. "Não é muito," Edward adicionou, "mas você pode ficar com ela. Vai ajudar um pouco até que possamos voltar para o trailer e nos trocar."

Uma comichão engraçado despertou na barriga de Jasper e de forma rápida se envolveu ao redor de seu pênis. Ele teve que enrolar os dedos em seus lados para se impedir de acariciar os dedos pela longa linha das costas fortes de Edward. E murmurou; "Obrigada," tropeçando para a sala de arreios antes que tivesse uma ereção na frente de Edward e completasse sua humilhação do dia.

Depois de guardar o equipamento, Jasper rapidamente se despiu de suas três camadas superiores, secando o peito, braços e costas antes que o frio pudesse atacar sua carne, e vestiu a velha camisa de flanela de Edward. O cheiro limpo e convidativo do amaciante de roupas encheu seu nariz. Ele sorriu; Como sempre fazia quando via um frasco de amaciante no cesto de roupas sujas de Edward. Pensar num cowboy durão como Edward dando o passo para se certificar de que suas roupas estariam macias contra sua pele, causava muita agitação na barriga de Jasper.

Enquanto abotoava a camisa, ele tentou não ler nada no fato de que Edward tinha lhe dado à camisa de mangas compridas, enquanto ficava com a camiseta. Ele realmente tentou, mas não conseguiu parar sua mente de ir para lá. Estava esmagado duramente por este homem; Assim, sempre observava seus pequenos atos de bondade. Uma voz em sua cabeça sussurrou que Edward tinha deixado à camisa mais pesada, porque Jasper ainda não tinha tanta massa muscular quanto ele, e então Edward tinha lhe presenteado com o material mais grosso para ajudá-lo a se manter quente.

_Porra de pensamento idiota_. Em um esforço de arrastar seus pensamentos de volta para a realidade, Jasper se beliscou forte o suficiente para fazê-lo estremecer. Pare de ler razões românticas no que Edward provavelmente não pensou além de colocar a primeira camisa que pegou.

Apressando-se e silenciosamente se ordenando a frear seus sentimentos, para que Edward não os percebesse, Jasper se endireitou, ergueu a cabeça bem alta, e saiu para o centro do celeiro — onde prontamente se concentrou em Edward e comeu as linhas fortes e gloriosas do corpo do homem com o olhar. _Merda_.

Edward olhou para cima, e Jasper murmurou; "Obrigada pela camisa." Esfregando as mãos na frente do vestuário, como se estivesse focado apenas no pedaço seco de roupa e não no declive demasiadamente-sexy das costas de Edward que levava à sua bunda.

Fazendo uma careta, Edward esfregou o tecido molhado agarrado a suas coxas. "Da próxima vez eu vou me lembrar de deixar um jeans lá também."

Jasper sentia como se tivesse uma segunda pele fria e úmida ligada à sua metade inferior, mas ainda disse, "Está tudo bem."

Com as meias espremendo em suas botas, Jasper se moveu ao longo das baias sombreadas, encontrando animais calmos e tranquilos ao longo da linha. Quando chegou à baia mais perto da entrada, ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o focinho de Assassin's Bullet. "Todos parecem estar bem." Ele olhou para Edward, onde o homem estava na frente da porta do celeiro parcialmente aberta, o olhar intenso no lençol de chuva e brilho dos relâmpagos atacando implacavelmente a terra. "Sim?"

"Estão todos bem." Embora respondesse; Edward não tirou o foco da tempestade furiosa lá fora. "Na primavera passada, eu consertei os poucos vazamentos que tínhamos no teto, então todos estão bem e secos. Todos com quatro pernas, de qualquer maneira."

Jasper sorriu. Não conseguindo segurar a bolha de prazer por dentro. Os resmungos de Edward o divertiam.

Logo em seguida um trovão explodiu, e Edward pulou cerca de uma milha longe da porta. O barulho ensurdecedor enchendo o ar e sacudindo o chão sob seus pés. Um raio iluminou o céu escuro em rajadas rápidas, como uma luz estroboscópica, antes do trovão chocar novamente, enviando o mundo fora do celeiro em um silêncio quase negro.

O coração de Jasper disparou; Embora ele estivesse seguro no celeiro, a tempestade vibrava através dele. Seis passos longe dele, Edward passou a mão através das linhas duras da boca. Ele, então, se aproximou da porta, e um breve flash de luz expôs um rosto ausente de cor. Até ao exalar o homem parecia instável.

"Droga, está ruim lá fora hoje." Edward parecia que falava através de uma lixa. O homem parecia perto de vomitar. "Parece que já é meia-noite." Então — _puta merda_ — ele saiu para os golpes da chuva.

_Mas que diabos?_ Seu estômago balançou em sua garganta, Jasper saltou para Edward e o puxou de volta para o celeiro. "O que pensa que está fazendo?" Edward parecia meio em transe. Usando o punho da camisa, ele enxugou a chuva do rosto de Edward, preocupação controlando suas ações. "Qual é o problema?" Colocando as costas da mão em sua testa, Jasper franziu a testa. Suas juntas não ficaram muito quentes nem muito frias. "Você se sente bem, mas não parece bem."

Edward se afastou de Jasper e lhe enviou um clarão duro. "Não é nada. Estou sentindo falta de uma tarde de trabalho. Não gosto disso. É tudo."

_Besteira_. Melhor que oito meses de partilhar um trailer com Edward tinha feito mais do que aumentar o vocabulário de palavrões de Jasper. Dezenas de outras lembranças se moveram com grande velocidade por sua mente. Três noites em particular — em que ele discretamente ouvira Edward perambular como um animal enjaulado — apitou alto acima do resto da linha de tempo.

Jasper se moveu na frente de Edward, bloqueando sua linha de visão para fora, e pareceu insignificante para os olhos do homem. "Você não dorme bem quando tem tempestades. Nem sequer tente negar. Eu ouço você quando a chuva e o trovão te acordam." Edward virou a cabeça, mas Jasper se moveu com ele e acrescentou, "Já notei que você não volta a dormir até que tudo se acalme novamente."

Enrolando as mãos em punhos, Edward trancou os dentes. "Se meu ritmo tem o poder de mantê-lo acordado, então não estou te trabalhando duro o suficiente."

Jasper rebateu, "É um trailer pequeno."

Edward se moveu até a cara de Jasper, quase nariz-com-nariz. "Eu te disse isso, quando foi contratado." O mercúrio em seu olhar relampejou com pura ferocidade. "Se não gosta, você pode ir embora."

Não sentindo nem um pouco do frio que chicoteava suas costas, Jasper correspondeu sua altura e tamanho contra a de Edward e se inclinou ainda mais. "Não estou reclamando. Estou apenas fazendo uma observação." Ele cutucou Edward no peito com cada palavra que pronunciava. "Você. Não. Gosta. Dessas. Tempestades."

Mais rápido do que as chamas dos relâmpagos lá fora, Edward enrolou a mão na de Jasper com força castigada e a puxou longe de seu peito. Segurando seus dedos presos no ar, ele falou através de lábios que mal se moviam. "Toque-me com o dedo desse jeito de novo, e eu vou quebrá-lo." Depois de esmagar os dígitos de Jasper mais uma vez, ele o empurrou para longe e caminhou até a porta aberta, dando-lhe as costas.

_O quê?_ Jasper segurou a mão latejante contra o estômago, mas as feridas ao seu orgulho e ego o enfraqueceram muito mais do que seus dedos abusados. Dor atravessou seu núcleo, embora ele soubesse que não tinha o direito de estar chateado. _O que diabos eu estava pensando, empurrando Edward como fiz?_

Edward estava a alguns passos, rígido, e a visão cortou Jasper até o núcleo.

Ele sussurrou, "Sinto muito. Ultrapassei uma linha. Talvez você não ache que me conhece bem o suficiente ainda para compartilhar seus segredos e medos comigo. Talvez você não acredite que eu levaria para o túmulo qualquer coisa pessoal que um amigo me diga. Seja qual for o caso, eu não tive a intenção de encurralá-lo e deixá-lo desconfortável." Cada grama de Jasper estava sendo empurrada por ele, empurrando-o em direção a Edward, mas dessa vez ele lutou contra seu coração, usando um pouco de bom senso, e deu um passo decidido para mais fundo no celeiro. "Vou para a parte de trás e lhe dar um pouco de espaço."

Com isso Jasper se virou e foi em direção à sala de arreios tão rápido quanto podia, longe de milhares de perguntas que ele não seria capaz de suprimir se ficasse perto de Edward.

_Merda._

"Espere!" Sem pausa, Edward saltou e agarrou Jasper antes que ele desse mais do que alguns passos.

_Jesus Cristo do caralho_. Edward amaldiçoou seu tratamento selvagem com Jasper, um jovem cujo único crime era uma curiosidade sem fim por tudo ao seu redor, inclusive Edward. Mas, inferno, quanto mais Edward tentava ter paciência e gentileza, cada vez que virava, ele se via comportando-se muito grosseiramente ou pisando em seus sentimentos.

Jasper não tinha praticamente nenhuma da experiência de vida que Edward tinha, e seu entusiasmo natural de aprender tudo que podia; o tempo todo, todos os dias, muitas vezes raspava contra a natureza privada e tranquila de Edward. Às vezes, o interesse de Jasper o levava a perguntas que faziam as penugens no pescoço de Edward subir, mas ele tentava se lembrar de que o cara nunca faria mal a ninguém.

"Volte." Edward puxou Jasper de volta para a porta. Mesmo enquanto mantinha um olho no tempo feio lá fora, ele olhou para a mão de Jasper e estremeceu. Abruptamente, ele soltou seu braço e recuou para mais perto da entrada do celeiro. "Eu não tive a intenção de ameaçá-lo. Peço desculpas por tratá-lo do jeito que fiz."

Timidamente, Jasper se aproximou o suficiente para olhar para fora também. "Não, tudo bem." Cruzando os braços, ele inclinou o ombro na porta de correr e observou a tempestade caindo lá fora. "Nós não nos conhecemos há nem sequer um ano" — sua voz era suave como Edward jamais tinha ouvido — "e aqui estou eu te fazendo todos os tipos de perguntas pessoais. Não é meu lugar."

"Sinos do inferno, Potro." Edward se esforçou para arejar, mesmo quando sua boca ficou terrivelmente seca. "Não é grande coisa. Eu só não gosto de tempestades. É isso."

"Por quê? Não" Endireitando-se, Jasper levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Esquece. Não tenho nada que te perguntar sobre esse tipo de coisa." Ele se deslocou de volta, fixando o ombro contra a madeira, olhando para a chuva. "Podemos esperar isso parar calmamente."

Aceitação visivelmente cobriu Jasper, mas seu próprio silêncio atingiu Edward como nada menos que um soco no estômago. Ele sentia como se tivesse chutado Jasper, lhe ordenando que ficasse no seu canto e mantivesse a boca fechada.

Frio escorreu por suas costas. Frieza rastejando em sua carne, algo que não tinha nada a ver com as roupas úmidas e tudo a ver com o fato de que, embora Jasper permanecesse de pé no mesmo lugar, ele parecia estar em um túnel escuro, indo cada vez mais distante de Edward.

"Merda." Um fogo terrível cobriu o gelo lambendo a parte de trás de seu pescoço. _Ele vai desaparecer na escuridão num segundo se eu não agarrá-lo_. Antes que pudesse pensar em sua idiotice, ele revelou, "Se eu vou mantê-lo acordado algumas noites, então eu acho que você tem o direito às informações. Pergunte."

Jasper virou a cabeça, e a superfície vítrea de iluminação verde brilhante em seus olhos cortou com precisão até o núcleo de Edward. "Ok." Em vez de lançar perguntas em Edward em rápida sucessão, ele, porém, se abaixou para o chão e olhou para Edward. "Tudo que você quiser me dizer, eu quero ouvir."

Suor brotou nas costas de Edward sob sua camiseta molhada. Sua pulsação bateu muito mais rápido em seu pescoço também, mas ele se forçou a deslizar pela baia atrás dele de qualquer maneira. Sentando-se perpendicular a Jasper, ele fez contato visual por um segundo; Seu coração batendo a uma velocidade ainda maior, então ele rasgou o olhar para o lençol de chuva cascateando do céu lá fora.

Foda-se. Apenas faça. Depois de tomar um fôlego, Edward disse apressadamente, "Era uma tempestade pior do que esta na noite em que um delegado veio até nossa casa, acordou a mim, minha mãe e meu irmão, para nos dizer que meu pai tinha morrido. Meu pai estava bêbado. Ele voltava para casa na chuva e bateu o carro num poste de luz. Eu tinha oito anos. Eu me lembro da maneira como o delegado se apoiou na campainha pelo que parecia uma eternidade, e como o som me rasgou do sono. Mas isso não importa." Edward deu de ombros, mas Cristo, muita tensão amarrava seus ombros e costas. Ele se sentiu nu, e não gostava disso. "Meu pai não era bom para minha mãe, e foi um alívio. Estávamos bem melhor sem ele."

"Oh, Edward." O tom de Jasper não poderia ter sido mais baixo. "Eu sinto tanto."

Uma chama de calor perfurou Edward — _porra nenhuma de piedade, homem _— e o levou a enfrentar Jasper sem se encolher. "Não sinta." Ele erradicou qualquer pedaço de suavidade ou doçura — fraqueza — de sua voz, e silenciosamente desafiou Jasper a manter a piedade dele. "Quando meu irmão e eu ficamos mais velhos, nós descobrimos através de fofocas que meu pai enganava minha mãe praticamente o tempo todo que estiveram juntos. Ele oficialmente nunca a deixou, mas nunca estava casa, e sempre escolhia outras mulheres acima de sua própria esposa e filhos. Ele era um bêbado ruim e um grosseirão. Emmett e eu finalmente entendemos o quanto ele devia ter envergonhado nossa mãe, mas ela o encobria o tempo todo e sempre agia como se tudo estivesse bem."

Com uma nova luz nele, Jasper disse, "Oh, ok. É por isso que você não bebe muito." Um rubor atravessou o rosto de Jasper, e ele baixou seu foco para onde alisava seu jeans. "Eu notei que você nunca toma mais que dois."

Muito envergonhado — _Cristo, eu o coloquei em todos os tipos de situações estranhas, sem sequer perceber_ — Edward arrastou os dedos pelo cabelo, empurrando o chapéu, e descansou o rosto contra as costas da mão. "Dois é meu limite." Droga, ele devia a Jasper cada pedaço de explicação que conseguisse cuspir. Eles viviam juntos, por Cristo. "Meu irmão e eu aceitamos há muito tempo que temos demais do sangue de nosso pai em nós, e se quiséssemos combater com sucesso esses genes, deveríamos fazer alguns planos e cumpri-los." Cutucando a tendência fatalista dentro dele, Edward riu e acrescentou, "Inferno, só tivemos que nos embriagar uma vez em uma festa na escola, para descobrirmos que precisávamos manter um controle apertado sobre nós mesmos no que se referia às bebidas."

Movendo-se de lado para uma posição que enquadrava Edward de frente, Jasper cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos curvados e colocou o queixo sobre os antebraços; Calor e interesse bem-vindos e abertos exalavam de todos os traços e poros em seu corpo. "Eu falei com Emmett no telefone uma vez que me pediu para atender seu celular para você. Ele parece um cara legal." Jasper animou-se um pouco mais direto. "Você mencionou que ele era mais velho, mas não acho que você já tenha dito o quanto."

"Não muito. Um par de anos."

"Angela é bem mais velha do que eu," Jasper compartilhou muito facilmente. "Ela tinha quinze anos quando minha mãe me teve. Angela sempre foi independente e uma cavadora… Felizmente para mim. Ela já estava trabalhando, indo para a escola, e vivendo por conta própria quando tinha dezessete anos. Fui morar com ela quando eu tinha cinco anos." Circulando os braços vem volta das pernas dobradas, como se segurando a si mesmo, Jasper olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Edward. "Nossa diferença de idade fazia parecer mais como estar com outro pai, em vez de com uma irmã, que era um pouco estranho, mas meio que bom também."

"Isso é surpreendente." Nunca chegando há conhecer alguém muito bem, Edward se inclinou, sugado pela facilidade de Jasper em compartilhar sua vida. "Você normalmente não ouve muito sobre casais colocando uma lacuna tão grande de idade entre ter dois filhos."

"Nós não temos o mesmo pai." Jasper não vacilou quando compartilhou. "O pai dela vive em Chicago. Ele e minha mãe se divorciaram quando Angela era jovem. Não conheço o meu pai." Tão rápido quanto tinha sido constante, vermelhidão de repente cortou sombriamente através das maçãs de seu rosto angular. "Só sei que ele é do mundo dos rodeios. Minha mãe ficou com ele enquanto seguia uma das excursões."

Edward se empurrou ereto e se fixou ainda mais duro em Jasper. "Espere um segundo. É por isso que assinou comigo? Está esperando topar com seu pai?"

"Não!" Seu olhar foi tão largo quanto o de Edward tinha ido, e ele se endireitou também. "Nem perto. Eu juro. Minha mãe não me disse nada sobre ele. Vejo agora, com tantos tipos diferentes de pessoas que compõem o rodeio, que ele poderia ter sido qualquer um." Por um segundo, Jasper relampejou um sorriso envolvente e estranhamente jovial. "Por alguns minutos, quando eu era mais jovem, eu pensei e esperei que ele pudesse ser um dos cavaleiros. Mas quando comecei a estudar este mundo, eu parei de fazer essa suposição." Com um dar de ombros, seu sorriso ficou envergonhado. "Inferno, ele mais do que provável seria alguém como nós, ou até mesmo outro fã que circulava como ela tinha feito, ao invés de um cavaleiro."

Ficando quente em nome de Jasper, Edward rosnou, "Por que diabos sua mãe não lhe disse quem era seu pai?"

"Talvez ela não soubesse." Jasper deu de ombros muito mais facilmente do que Edward jamais poderia ter feito. "Você já viu alguns dos groupies e o que eles fazem, só para sentir que estão ligados a um rodeio. Ela era um deles. Existem milhares só nesta turnê que poderia ser meu pai, sem mencionar as outras turnês. Qualquer um é possível, e infinita é a forma como muitos pensam ou se tornam obcecados. Eu parei de me perguntar quem era meu pai há muito tempo."

Carrancudo, Edward afundou as costas contra a baia mais uma vez. "Então, por que você está tão ansioso para se juntar ao rodeio?"

"Para conhecer melhor minha mãe," Jasper revelou, e isso provocou um brilho fascinante em seus olhos. "Não estou bravo com ela, e não a julgo — não muito, de qualquer maneira." Desdobrando-se de repente, ele se levantou e foi em um passo de pernas longas até uma baia uma dúzia de passos longe. Quando chegou acima das ripas e esfregou a testa negra como tinta de Moisés, seu tom caiu para algo com uma qualidade de sonho. "Eu não posso definir claramente o que me empurra para este mundo tão completamente, mas acho que meu interesse estava mais em tentar absorver tudo ao meu redor para poder entender melhor essa atração pelos rodeios. Eu queria descobrir o que o tornava tão poderoso que minha mãe escolhia segui-lo e aos cowboys acima de todo o resto… Até mesmo seus próprios filhos."

Jasper olhou por cima do ombro para Edward, que jurava que o brilho dentro do homem irradiava pra caralho para fora de seus poros.

"Quando minha mãe voltava para casa," Jasper continuou, "ela sempre tinha grandes histórias, e me fascinava com as descrições maiores-que-a-vida dos animais e homens da turnê. Ela me sugava, e sempre que partia, eu me cercava com qualquer coisa que pudesse me lembrar dela e dessas histórias. Antes que eu percebesse" — Jasper enfiou as mãos nos bolsos — "eu já tinha uma fascinação por esse mundo que era tão grande quanto o dela."

"Não, nunca tão grande quanto o dela." Sem analisar, paixão se elevou a partir do núcleo de Edward e infundiu as palavras vomitando de sua boca. "Você não me parece o tipo de cara que deixaria seu filho para trás para que você pudesse sair por aí vagabundeando para viver sua fantasia. Você é muito atencioso, Potro" — a garganta de Edward arranhou com nova rugosidade — "e eu não acredito que haja um único osso egoísta em seu corpo."

Jasper curvou os ombros ainda mais, mas corou e sorriu. "Obrigado."

"Eu não sei como você não se ressente o inferno fora de sua mãe, entretanto." Uma vez que Edward tinha descoberto tudo sobre seu pai, se o homem vivesse, ele nunca teria lhe dado uma segunda chance. "Ela lhe devia informações sobre seu pai. Você tinha o direito de encontrá-lo."

Jasper veio de volta para a porta aberta, enchendo metade do espaço com sua armação. Parado lá, de frente para a chuva, ele parecia maior e mais forte do que Edward tinha notado antes. Sólido e jovem, mas com linhas fortes — um pouco como Destiny.

"Talvez eu devesse tê-la odiado," Jasper respondeu, ainda de costas para Edward, "mas nunca fiz. Acho que talvez seja porque eu tinha Angela. Ela era tão boa para mim, e, naturalmente, preencheu o papel que minha mãe deveria. Angela me deu segurança e uma casa, mas minha mãe abriu um mundo para mim, mesmo de longe, e acabou me fazendo sentir como se eu tivesse o rodeio em meu sangue também. Eu não a conhecia muito bem, além de seu amor pelos rodeios, mas ainda assim fiquei triste quando ela morreu." Sua voz baixou, quase se perdendo na sinfonia da tempestade. "Depois que ela morreu, eu senti falta de suas histórias de cowboy tanto quanto dela."

Atraído para o lado de Jasper, Edward se moveu até que ficou ombro-a-ombro com o homem, olhando a tempestade também. "Então, você decidiu criar suas próprias histórias."

Uma risada suave escapou de Jasper e brevemente aqueceu o ar gelado. "A essa altura eu já sentia um verdadeiro puxão em mim que precisava ser respondido. Quando você me encontrou com os cavalos naquela noite, eu já estava procurando alimentar algo em mim, tanto quanto tentando encontrar um caminho de me conectar a ela."

Inveja esfaqueou através de Edward com a precisão de um bisturi. Espirros de chuva lavaram seu rosto e roupas, mas ele abraçou a umidade e o frio; Ambos tão estreitamente alinhados que ele privadamente muitas vezes sentia por dentro. "Eu não senti falta de meu pai depois que ele morreu." A confissão escapou; Mais recortada e crua do que Edward já havia exposto para outra alma. "Eu o odiava. E quanto mais eu descobria, mais eu odiava que tivesse seu sangue em mim. Eu ainda desejo que não estivesse lá. É fraco, e todos os dias eu tenho que lutar para não sucumbir ao que ele era."

"Eu não vejo isso," Jasper argumentou, muito mais apaixonadamente do que Edward merecia. "Não vejo você como um homem que tem dificuldades de controlar seus impulsos."

"Eu os mantenho em controle, e tento não pensar neles, a menos que eu precise." Cru como o inferno, Edward continuou masoquistamente descascar mais camadas para este homem. "Mais do que odiá-lo, eu me ressinto que sua morte tenha forçado minha mãe a desistir da vida que ela queria. Ela teve que trabalhar em dois empregos para cuidar de mim e Emmett. De muitas maneiras, que a maioria das pessoas não podia ver; sua morte a transformou em um zumbi."

"Sinto muito." Jasper tocou seu braço, e ele saltou. O contato fazendo o coração de Edward martelar em sua garganta. Então, claramente inconsciente do efeito, Jasper esfregou seu braço de cima a baixo, aquecendo e despertando sua carne terrivelmente nessa área, como se chegasse sob sua pele e acariciasse sua alma.

Jasper murmurou, "Você viu e descobriu coisas que crianças não deveriam saber."

Edward se afastou de Jasper, desesperado por espaço para respirar. E esfregou o braço, distraído no quão quente sua pele se sentia, mas ainda pairando parcialmente preso ao passado. "Minha mãe tinha uma imagem da vida que ela queria, e era uma mulher doce e amável que a merecia. Todos ao nosso redor sempre dizia isso. Ela era muito ativa em sua igreja, e queria um bom marido, e uma casa, e filhos. Ela queria ser uma mãe, e ter uma casa aonde todas as crianças do bairro pudessem vir para brincar."

"Ela pensou que tivesse, e talvez sim — por mais ou menos um minuto. Mas meu pai não era fiel, e principalmente nunca estava sóbrio, ou até mesmo por perto muito. Mas lá estava minha mãe, ainda tentando ter a imagem que ela queria, e ainda fazendo todas aquelas coisas para tornar a vida agradável, e saudável, mas era tudo uma mentira."

"Quando meu pai morreu, minha mãe foi para a igreja, ainda mais, e trabalhou ainda mais para continuar sendo uma boa mãe, tentando criar esta imagem brilhante de meu pai que era uma mentira total. Então, você acrescenta a isso que ela tinha que trabalhar em dois empregos para ter certeza de que manteríamos a casa. Ela se recusava a mudar."

Um relâmpago iluminou o celeiro inteiro por um instante então, cegando com seu brilho, e esmurrou Edward de volta para onde estava — e que ele tinha uma audiência atenta.

Torcendo, Edward terminou rapidamente, "Minha mãe não queria vender a casa; Ela não queria desarraigar eu e Emmett e perturbar nossas vidas mais do que já estávamos."

"Isso é um monte de pratos para uma pessoa rodar e mantê-los no ar."

"Ela o fez, entretanto." Mais cuidadoso agora, Edward se manteve focado, e o tom apenas sociável. "Ela trabalhou até os ossos e nos deu tudo que podia gerir." Uma lembrança mais feliz o atingiu, e ele até se encontrou sorrindo para Jasper. "Eu era à sombra da minha mãe quase o tempo todo antes de meu pai morrer. Então, depois que ela teve que começar a trabalhar, eu fazia questão de ficar com ela como cola durante às vezes em que estava em casa… Pelo menos até que fiz doze ou treze anos, quando certas coisas que ela não teria aprovado se tornaram fundamentais em meus dias."

"Ahh." Um brilho de compreensão iluminou o olhar de Jasper. "Entendi."

"No modo de pensar dela, Deus definitivamente não estaria satisfeito comigo masturbando quase o tempo todo como um adolescente." Espontaneamente, o pensamento de um longo telefonema com Emmett esta manhã puxou a vivacidade rápida de Edward e o teve franzindo a testa. "Minha mãe e seu Deus não estão satisfeitos com um monte de coisas nestes dias."

Apoiando-se contra a porta do celeiro, Jasper cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos e inclinou a cabeça de lado. "Como assim?"

"Minha mãe é muito tradicional. Na igreja onde cresci, falavam muito mais sobre o pecado e '_Cristo te ferir'_" — Edward fez figuras de aspas com os dedos — "do que falar de um Deus amoroso. Eu acho que ela ficou ainda mais definida em seu caminho, quando meu pai morreu. Então, você tem meu irmão, que passou por um monte de mulheres e não levou nada a sério. Desnecessário dizer que minha mãe não aprovava os caminhos libertinos de Emmett. Mas, então" — Edward estalou os dedos, levando um som por todo o celeiro — "logo na época em que te conheci, Emmett conheceu esta mulher, Rose. E como se um interruptor acendesse por dentro, ele se tornou um novo homem. Eu nunca ouvi tanta devoção em um homem por sua mulher. Emmett quer Rose. Ele a quer muito, e a quer para sempre, mas agora está recebendo recusas dela e desaprovação de minha mãe."

Jasper empacou e fez uma careta. "O quê? Parece exatamente o tipo de relação séria que sua mãe queria para Emmett."

Edward ergueu as mãos para o céu. "Obrigada! Você pensaria isso, não é? Mas, para nossa surpresa, ao que parece, há algumas outras coisas que minha mãe desaprova mais do que Emmett dormir por aí." Na pergunta feita no erguer de sobrancelha de Jasper, Edward explicou, "Rose é doze anos mais velha que Emmett."

"E daí?"

"Eu concordo. Mas, além disso, e Emmett não me deu todos os detalhes, parece que Rose esteve em um casamento difícil por muito tempo. E teve algumas coisas ruins acontecendo com ela, que, como resultado, ela não pode ter filhos."

O rosto de Jasper caiu. "Isso é tão triste. Então, Rose não pode ter filhos, mas sua mãe quer netos. Certo?"

Um gosto ruim encheu a boca de Edward, e ele fez uma careta. "Minha mãe acredita que uma esposa deve ser capaz de dar a seu marido filhos. Rose sabe que minha mãe pensa assim. Ela sabe o quanto Emmett é próximo e ama nossa mãe, e então, Rose também acha que, no fundo, Emmett deve sentir o mesmo."

"Eles poderiam adotar."

"Isso é exatamente o que Emmett disse. Ele quer filhos, e disse que ficaria feliz em adotar ou até nutrir uma criança. Agora, porém, ele não consegue convencer Rose disso." Frustração e uma sensação de impotência teve Edward amaldiçoando baixinho. "E você pode apostar que minha mãe está provavelmente esperando que ele nunca faça."

Suspirando, Jasper enfiou os dedos pelo cabelo e coçou o pescoço. "Que trapalhada. Sinto pena de seu irmão."

"Sim. Mas Emmett não vai desistir de Rose. Ele está meio que…" Edward compassou e procurou cegamente pelas palavras corretas para dizer. "Inferno, eu não sei como ele está, mas posso ouvir sua mudança só de falar com ele ao telefone. Ele tem essa reverência por Rose, como se ela fosse boa demais para seu toque, mas sempre que começa a soltar sua frustração sobre as coisas que minha mãe está dizendo, e o que esses julgamentos estão fazendo com a cabeça de Rose, ele tem esse rosnado possessivo em sua voz também."

"Isso é bom. Emmett deve ter a mulher que ele quer como sua esposa acima de todos os outros. Certo?" Jasper torceu o rosto, e isso o fez parecer mais jovem do que seus dezenove anos. "Não é isso o que diz a Bíblia, ou algo assim?"

Edward deu de ombros. "Acho que sim, ou algo parecido, mas não a leio há muito tempo. Só sei o quão difícil deve ser para Emmett agora, e odeio não ter as respostas para ele. Eu deveria ser capaz de ajudá-lo, e gostaria de poder ajudar minha mãe também. Nossa mãe sacrificou tanto para nos dar um bom lar e uma boa vida depois que nosso pai morreu. Inferno, ela tentou cobrir sua ausência e fazer nossa casa se sentir segura e especial antes dele morrer. Emmett e eu nunca nos esquecemos disso, e ela sempre teve nosso respeito. Ela ainda trabalha mais do que deveria, mesmo comigo e Emmett a ajudando financeiramente sempre que podemos. Mas eu não sei."

Vindo parar na frente de Jasper, Edward se encontrou aquecido pela luz no olhar deste homem. "Rose já está sob a pele de Emmett, sabia?" Estudando Jasper à sua frente, Edward ouviu em sua cabeça o desejo angustiante no tom de Emmett hoje cedo, e o interior de sua boca virou algodão. Áspero, mentalmente entre dois lugares, Edward murmurou, "Acho que deve ser malditamente difícil alguém conseguir tirar uma pessoa uma vez que ela está dentro de você. Acho que a ideia é que ela está destinada a ficar presa lá para sempre."

Com seus traços tão abertos e fáceis, Jasper respondeu baixinho, "Eu desejo sorte a Emmett. Você é gente boa. Tenho certeza que Rose é também. Tenho que acreditar que vai dar tudo certo."

Espontaneamente, Edward deu um sorriso rápido. "Emmett é um cara que sabe como cavar. Se Emmett já não estiver sob a pele de Rose também, ele vai chegar lá. Ele tem esse jeito sobre ele que é tipo um cachorrão que você acha que vai ser muito problema, mas quando ele está lá naquela tempestade, numa noite escura, você percebe que o quer ao seu lado. Um dia, Rose vai perceber o que vai ter com meu irmão, e jamais vai deixá-lo ir."

Jasper tocou o braço de Edward e sorriu de volta. "Espero que sim, para todos vocês."

Com cascalho ainda preso na garganta, Edward lutou contra um desejo estranho de enrolar os braços na cintura de Jasper e penetrar na luz ilimitada deste homem.

Ao invés, ele se virou para a chuva atenuando. "Vai acontecer. Só espero que isso não quebre o espírito da minha mãe quando fizer."

Inclinando-se no pequeno espaço entre eles, Jasper bateu seu ombro no de Edward, instigando outra conexão. "Você ama muito sua mãe. Posso ouvir em sua voz."

Edward esfregou o ombro, desconfortável com o formigamento aquecendo sua pele. Forçando-se a se concentrar e responder a Jasper. Era importante. Crucialmente assim. "Tenho orgulho do sangue de minha mãe correndo através de mim. Sua metade da linhagem é a única chance de sucesso que eu tenho."

Jasper bateu novamente e sorriu. "Então, deve ser um sangue bom, porque ninguém trabalha mais duro ou apresenta um resultado melhor em uma turnê com seu estoque do que você."

"Estoque e empresa de Aro," Edward corrigiu, com o comentário puxando um meio-sorriso e uma risada dele também. "Eu apenas ajo como se fosse minha."

"Talvez seja um dia."

"Não." Agachando-se espontaneamente, Edward alcançou a porta e correu os dedos pela Terra encharcada. Cristo, ele amava o esmagar da terra encharcada entre os dedos. Ele respirou o ar revigorado e o deixou encher seu interior com doçura, o cheiro pungente dos cavalos invadindo seu nariz também.

"Eu aceitaria a terra e os cavalos num piscar de olhos," Edward confessou, "mas não quero chegar os oitenta e ainda estar correndo com um estoque em turnês."

"Eu sei." Logo em seguida, Jasper guinchou e correu passando por Edward, para o final da tempestade minguante, e gritou. Ele girou em um círculo e levantou as mãos para o céu vasto. "Mas isso é um inferno de um monte de diversão com todo esse movimento ao redor agora!" O sorriso dividiu seu rosto escancarado e o fez parecer ainda mais inocente. "Você não acha?"

"Jesus, Potro." Edward tentou soar severo, mas mordeu o lábio para abafar um sorriso lutando para sair. "Você ainda parece uma criança no Natal todos os dias. Algum dia esse verde tem que sair de você."

Com olhos brilhantes, Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. "Espero que nunca faça. Quero acordar todos os dias e aprender algo novo de você."

Edward foi em frente e deixou-se sorrir. "Sim, tudo bem." Então Jasper coçou o rosto, e quando ele notou a marca vermelha cortando suas juntas, seu estômago caiu para as botas.

"Ei." O comportamento anterior de Edward o inundou, e ele mal conseguiu segurar o contato visual. "Eu não te machuquei antes, não é?" Ele apontou para a mão ferida de Jasper. "Seus dedos estão bem?"

"O quê?" Confusão mapeou os traços jovens de Jasper. "Oh, isso?" Ele mal levantou a mão o suficiente para reconhecê-lo. "Tudo bem. Esquece. Eu já machuquei pior quando a bati contra a parede do trailer ao rolar na cama."

Edward baixou a cabeça. Ele começaria a se odiar se continuasse olhando para a mão ferida de Jasper. _Não posso acreditar que fiz isso com ele_.

"Peço desculpas de qualquer maneira." Fazendo uma meia-volta, Edward colocou seu foco de volta no trabalho. _Onde deveria estar sempre_. "Como não podemos voltar ao curral, vamos em frente e dar ao estábulo a limpeza completa que está precisando." Ele então entrou no celeiro, determinado a recuperar a ordem pelo dia de hoje.

_Sob sua pele_.

Inúmeras vezes, Edward tentou dizer a si mesmo que não podia se relacionar com a frase de Emmett desta manhã. Quando não respirou facilmente novamente até Jasper entrar no estábulo ao seu lado, a felicidade do homem iluminando o celeiro mais do que as luzes do teto, Edward adicionou mentiroso a suas culpas.

_Porra._

Ele já tinha responsabilidades o suficiente. Não precisava adicionar o bem-estar e felicidade de Jasper Halle à lista.

Excitação e antecipação zumbiam através de Jasper, e não importava o quanto silenciosamente dizia a si mesmo para se acalmar, ele não conseguia.

_Edward nem sequer disse nada o dia todo_. A lógica continuava tentando forçar-se no estado de espírito alegre de Jasper. _Ele vai simplesmente pensar que este é um jantar normal._

Pela terceira vez, Jasper desembrulhou o papel alumínio cobrindo as batatas assadas, enfiando um garfo em cada uma para testar sua suavidade — _perfeitamente cozidas_ — e então reembalou-as e as colocou no miniforno para mantê-las aquecidas. Uma verificação rápida nos feijões verdes no fogão confirmou que precisavam de mais alguns minutos para amolecer. Finalmente Jasper espetou os bifes embalados no balcão e sorriu quando seu dedo afundou na carne macia e descongelada.

A frigideira, manteiga e temperos já colocados no ponto. Impaciente, ele pegou a frigideira, mas com a mesma rapidez a deixou de volta no balcão e se sentou à mesa. Edward tinha levado Moisés para um pouco de exercício, e se ele deixasse o cavalo fazer do seu jeito, facilmente poderia chegar tarde para o jantar. Jasper não queria que Edward voltasse para casa para bifes frios e secos.

O entardecer, junto com a neve caindo lá fora, rapidamente sombreou a frente dianteira do trailer. Jasper estendeu a mão, apertou o interruptor de luz sobre a mesa, e nada aconteceu. _Merda_. Uma busca no armazenamento sob o assento não mostrou uma lâmpada de substituição. _Maravilha_. Eles iam comer metade no escuro.

_Espera_. Um tremor quente ondulou na barriga de Jasper. _Talvez uma das lanternas de emergência esta noite não seja tão ruim._

Jasper não queria definir nenhum tipo de cena de sedução — ele sabia que nenhuma quantidade de boa comida ou iluminação ambiente jamais faria Edward o olhar de modo romântico — mas, por apenas uma noite, Jasper podia se dar um pouco de fantasia, desde que ele mantivesse o jantar totalmente inocente.

_É meu aniversário_. Jasper nem sequer se importava que Edward não tivesse se lembrado do dia. O único presente que ele queria era mais tempo com Edward.

Cortinas geladas de neve se arremessavam do céu e atacavam Edward como cacos gelados de vidro. Ondas gigantes de nuvens escuras deixavam um silêncio sombrio sobre a paisagem de Wyoming, fazendo parecer meia-noite, em vez de seis horas. Seu casaco forrado de lã não fazia nada para impedir a entrada da neve e do gelo caindo do céu. Ele não deveria ter levado Moisés em uma corrida tão longa, mas porra, o cavalo ansiava pelo exercício vigoroso. A verdade era; talvez Edward precisasse da liberdade e liberação que veio com a corrida rápida também.

Uma semana atrás, quando Edward estivera cansado demais para se masturbar no chuveiro, embora seu pau doesse como o inferno, ele percebera que não fazia sexo há meses. Pior, ele trabalhava até tal estado de exaustão — na estrada, descarregando os cavalos, se preparando para as viagens, carregando os cavalos de volta para cima, viajando para a próxima cidade, conseguindo ocasionalmente uma semana aqui e lá no rancho, dia após dia — que nem sequer sentira a falta de sexo em sua vida.

E o coitado do Jasper. Edward fazia jus ao homem por ainda ser virgem. O cara tinha construído um inferno de um trabalho de resistência, mas ainda chegava ao seu ponto de ruptura antes de Edward. Não obstante, ele continuava a trabalhar ao seu lado, segurando seu peso, até que cada trabalho estivesse feito. À noite, o garoto geralmente caía na cama mais duro do que ele. Dezoito meses trabalhando juntos, e Edward não podia se lembrar de Jasper jamais sair para um encontro. O cara muitas vezes saía com grandes grupos, mas sempre voltava para casa com a multidão no final da noite.

_Talvez eu devesse tê-lo convidado para sair comigo e meu encontro hoje à noite. Tenho certeza Molly teria uma amiga que gostaria de ter vindo junto_. Edward amaldiçoou sua falta de previsão. _Tarde demais agora._

Dando os últimos passos para o trailer, Edward puxou a maçaneta até a armação irritadiça liberar e deixá-lo entrar. _Merda, que bom sair da neve_. Uma vez dentro, ele tirou o casaco, deixando-o no chão, e foi até o pequeno armário que guardava suas roupas.

Assim que Edward tirou uma pilha pré-dobrada que tinha tudo que precisava — camisa, jeans, cueca e meias — a voz suave de Jasper flutuou pelo pequeno trailer. "Você está se movendo rápido."

Edward se virou, com a camisa desabotoada até a metade, e encontrou Jasper sentado à mesa nas sombras. "Merda, Potro." O aumento da frequência cardíaca de Edward rapidamente caiu, e ele voltou a descascar suas roupas. "Você me assustou."

Jasper apontou para a armação sobre a mesa. "A luz aqui queimou. Não temos uma substituta disponível." Ele deslizou fora do assento da cabine e deu um passo para a área da cozinha, erguendo uma panela pequena no fogão. "Café?"

Ar frio lavou sobre o torso nu de Edward, provocando arrepios. Estremecendo, ele assentiu para o lado de Jasper. "Seria ótimo. Obrigada." Sentando na cama e se curvando para arrancar as botas molhadas. Botas removidas, ele tirou as meias, e então começou a abrir o cinto e a calça.

No momento em que Edward baixou o zíper, Jasper alcançou através do pequeno espaço e lhe entregou uma caneca com café quente fumegante e escuro.

Enquanto Edward inalava o aroma rico e deixava o calor aquecer seu rosto, Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Eu te disse que ia nevar."

Sem perder tempo, Edward, jeans pendurado abaixo da cintura, saltou de pé. Depois de engolir um trago do líquido quente e amargo fumegante, ele atirou em seu jovem companheiro de quarto um tipo.

"Bem;" — Jasper levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas sorriu como uma criança enquanto o fazia — "Eu te disse. Mais de uma vez."

O sorriso de Jasper teve a pele de Edward aquecendo rapidamente. Enquanto se empurrava fora da calça e cueca, ele rosnou, "Eu não preciso de um sermão de alguém que ainda tem um bom bocado de verde atrás das orelhas. Você me disse para levar a capa impermeável para me manter seco, e eu não fiz. Fim da história."

Outra onda de ar gelado atingiu Edward e se afundou em sua carne nua, até os ossos. "Porra, cara. Está frio aqui." Depois de procurar entre suas coisas uma toalha para secar a umidade, ele amaldiçoou quando não encontrou. "Eu nem sequer tenho tempo para um banho para me aquecer. Tenho um encontro em _Basin_ esta noite. Que não é muito perto" — ele pegou o relógio em cima da cama, viu o adiantado da hora, e praguejou novamente — "e eu já estou atrasado."

Jasper passou por Edward, alcançando em seu próprio armário, e lhe entregou uma toalha branca macia. "Use esta." Em dois passos, ele se colocou de volta à mesa nas sombras.

"Obrigada." Com algumas batidas rápidas, Edward se secou de cima a baixo, jogou a toalha úmida na cama, e começou a vestir as roupas limpas. "O que vai fazer esta noite?"

"Não muito." De onde se sentava; Jasper deu de ombros. "Ficar por aqui."

O coração de Edward torceu com um estranho puxão, e ele franziu o cenho para seu jovem empregado. "Você faz muito isso."

Jasper rebateu suavemente, "Assim como você."

"Justo." Edward não podia argumentar com a verdade. Se ele e Jasper não tivessem se tornado a máquina bem-lubrificada que, trabalhava-comia-assistia-um-programa-de-TV-e-dormia, talvez tivesse percebido mais cedo que seis meses tinham se passado sem que ele levasse uma mulher para a cama.

_Eu sei disso agora, porém, e preciso foder alguém. Mal_. No segundo em que o pensamento atingiu Edward, ele olhou para o olhar sempre-curioso de Jasper. _Droga_.

De repente, ciente de sua nudez, Edward sentiu seu pênis contrair, e um calafrio percorreu toda a distância de sua espinha. _Jesus_. Ele então deu um passo para as sombras na extremidade oposta do trailer para acabar de se vestir.

Jasper continuou à mesa, graças a Deus. O que foi isso? Ainda perturbado pelo pulsar inesperado em seu pênis, mas agora completamente vestido, Edward pegou a carteira tão rápido quanto podia, mal abrindo a gaveta onde a guardava. E então se empacotou em seu casaco seco e pesado de tempo-resistente, e olhou para Jasper. "Tchau. Já estou saindo."

Jasper lhe ofereceu um pequeno aceno. "Divirta-se."

Um nó desconfortável se enrolou no intestino de Edward. Por alguma razão, ele não conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Jasper. "Obrigada. Vejo você pela manhã."

Com isso, sentindo-se como se tivesse um espectro montando quente em suas costas, observando e julgando cada movimento dele, Edward conseguiu o inferno fora de Dodge.

NO MOMENTO EM QUE O som do caminhão parou de atingir os ouvidos de Jasper, ele exalou, afundou, e começou a respirar novamente.

Porque, sob aquela pequena mesa, Jasper estava duro como uma pedra.

_Ele é tão malditamente bonito que dói olhar para ele._

A princípio, quando Edward invadira o trailer e imediatamente começara a falar sobre se trocar para um encontro, rejeição fatiou Jasper rapidamente. _Ele realmente esqueceu meu aniversário_. O dia todo ele dissera a si mesmo que Edward tinha, e que estava tudo bem, mas em algum lugar escondido por dentro, ele deve ter se agarrado a um grão de esperança de que Edward entraria no trailer esta noite e alegremente lhe daria um feliz aniversário.

Mas não acontecera, e, por uma fração de segundo, Jasper tinha ficado entorpecido em face da indiferença de Edward. Então, rapidamente, Edward começara a tirar as roupas — toda ela, claramente sem pensar em Jasper sentado tão perto — e ele se perdera para todo o resto, exceto a visão masculina deslumbrante.

_Oh Deus_. Jasper estremeceu onde estava sentado. Sua ereção presa contra o jeans, exigindo liberdade, como vinha fazendo há muito tempo. Ele já vira fotos de homens nus em sua vida. Inferno, até mesmo assistira pornôs gays algumas vezes na época da escola. Mas sagrada misericórdia e tudo divino, ele nunca tinha visto nada, pois nunca tinha conseguido mais do que um vislumbre rápido de Edward totalmente nu, até esta noite. _Ele é magnífico_.

Jasper não deveria ter olhado. Não deveria ter se aproveitado de Edward estar com pressa. Enquanto o homem trocava de roupa, ele, obviamente, não dera qualquer pensamento à tão livremente se despir na sua frente. Em circunstâncias normais, Edward se despia até a cueca, e então entrava no banheiro para tomar banho. Quando terminava, ele saía de toalha, e vestia uma cueca limpa antes que Jasper pudesse lhe dar mais do que um olhar furtivo. _Mas não esta noite_.

Jasper deveria ter dito algo; Deveria ter desviado o olhar, mas, inferno santo, ele não tinha conseguido descascar o olhar de algo que fantasiara ver quase a partir do momento em que conhecera este cowboy incrível, áspero, e único: Edward, despindo-se na sua frente tão facilmente, como se fossem um casal, em vez de apenas companheiros de quarto.

Edward muitas vezes se movia dentro do trailer sem camisa. E homem, Jasper estudava seus braços grossos, costas e peito cônicos, mais largos do que era saudável para sua sanidade. Ele roubava pequenos olhares para a curva da bunda de Edward quando podia, e tivera sonhos molhados sobre os flashs rápidos que pegara do pênis do homem. Mais tarde, porém, ele sempre se sentia como se tivesse se aproveitado de Edward, e odiava a si mesmo por seu comportamento. Ele deveria se controlar melhor.

Mas, esta noite, quando Edward tinha tão naturalmente tirado a roupa, Jasper não tinha sido capaz de desviar o olhar. A cada centímetro de pele revelada, seus batimentos cardíacos chutaram mais rápidos, e seu corpo acordara com um sobressalto. Deus, como isso mexera seu corpo. Edward tinha uma bunda perfeita, firme, arredondada só um pouquinho. E, bom Senhor, o pau de Edward tinha mais do que o comprimento suficiente para fazer Jasper tragar densamente e sua passagem pulsar com necessidade. Ele podia imaginar aquele pau deslizando por sua garganta ou afundando profundamente em seu rabo disposto. _Oh, sim_. Jasper esfregou seu eixo através do jeans, tão necessitado de alívio.

E então, quando Edward usara sua toalha para se secar… _Porra_. Jasper gemeu onde estava sentado; A ponta de seu pênis empurrou no cós de sua calça, e suas bolas rolaram dolorosamente em seu saco. _Eu preciso. Preciso tão malditamente ruim_.

Antes de sequer perceber que fizera o movimento, Jasper se aproximou da cama de Edward, e pegou a toalha.

Incapaz de superar os ditames de seu corpo chorando, Jasper ergueu a toalha até o rosto e inalou profundamente. Cavalo, e homem, e chuva, e terra, todos se misturavam e fizeram cócegas em seu nariz. Cada cheiro, tão intimamente uma parte de Edward, penetrando poderosamente no corpo de Jasper, infectando seu sangue.

Odiando-se, mas sem a força de vontade para suprimir seus desejos mais, Jasper abriu as calças, empurrando-a junto com a cueca até as coxas, e libertando sua ereção. Ar frio percorreu sua bunda e pau nus, mas a fatia de frio não fazendo nada para diminuir a corrida de sangue para seu eixo esticado. Ele imaginou Edward de joelhos, separando os lábios, e o convidando ao abrigo de sua boca quente e cavernosa.

Ali onde estava ele bombeou os quadris, fora de seu controle, e uma pérola gorda de pré-semem encheu sua fenda. Mordendo a ponta do lábio, ele gemeu baixo em seu intestino, e começou a acariciar seu pênis. _Oh, foda-se, sim_. Cada terminação nervosa em seu pau imediatamente enviou ondas de choque através de seu sistema e incendiou sua pele. Além de seu pau, sua carne clamava por mais contato, e suas bolas incharam com uma dor doce entre suas pernas. Ele puxou mais forte e mais rápido em seu eixo, passando a toalha pelo rosto, e dando a seu corpo o que precisava. Dentro de meia dúzia de puxões em seu comprimento rígido, sua pele aqueceu de cima a baixo, e suor escorreu por seu pescoço.

Sem perder uma batida, Jasper soltou a toalha, puxou a camisa sobre a cabeça, e a jogou de lado. Ele imediatamente pegou a toalha novamente e começou a esfregar o material úmido por todo seu peito e barriga, faminto por conseguir o máximo do cheiro de Edward nele quanto pudesse. A fragrância pungente de terra e animais — o cheiro de Edward — se afundando mais em seu nariz, se infiltrando em seus poros e se tornando uma parte de seu próprio ser. Cada vez que Jasper esfregava a toalha em sua pele, era como se sua carne se esfregasse contra Edward; Seus corpos se fundindo mais intricadamente, e eles se tornando um.

A conexão com Edward empurrou nos desejos mais básicos de Jasper e brincou com sua sanidade, mas seu corpo ansiava por lançamento com tal aguda necessidade que ele já não mais se importava. Jasper jurava que Edward se levantou, indo para trás dele, e enrolou sua grande armação ao redor dele, cobrindo-o com tudo nele, em todos os sentidos. Calor queimou através de sua pele — Edward queimou através dele — e Jasper gritou e arqueou os quadris ainda com mais força, bombeando o pênis no aperto firme de seu punho tão rápido quanto podia.

Com cada arraste completo que Jasper colocava em seu pênis, explosão após explosão de intenso prazer disparava dentro dele, mas ele não conseguia ultrapassar a barreira ao esquecimento do orgasmo. Continuando a manipular grosseiramente seu eixo, ele também raspou a toalha pelo peito com menos cuidado e fez seus mamilos torcerem e enriçarem com aguda sensibilidade. Ainda assim suas bolas não liberaram sua semente e o deixou gozar.

"Por favor…" Jasper apertou a testa na armação das camas de beliche. Movendo a mão numa velocidade ridícula entre o pênis muito-sensibilizado e em suas bolas, puxando ambos sem cuidados. Contorcendo-se ali de pé, ele lutou por cada fôlego doloroso, cada ingestão apertando seus pulmões. "Edward, Edward… Ajude-me." Alcançando entre as pernas, ele provocou impiedosamente sua mácula e implorou asperamente, "Ajude-me gozar."

Ar quente acariciou sua nuca, e então, foi como se alguém beliscasse sua orelha. A voz de Edward, clara como o dia, fez uma leve cócega em sua cabeça. _Deixe-me senti-lo, Potro_. Edward pressionou seu corpo quente e nu contra as costas de Jasper. _Leve-me para dentro_.

Concordando, certo de que Edward o queria tão desesperadamente quanto ele queria Edward, Jasper empurrou a mão ainda mais longe entre suas coxas e mergulhou o dedo em seu cu. _Oh, foda-se. Foda-se, Edward. Porra._ Dor abrasadora cercou o buraco virgem de Jasper, mas ele não se importou. Ele jurava que Edward lambeu seu pescoço, balançou os quadris contra o final de seu rabo, e sombriamente comandou que ele se abrisse para o resto de seu pau.

_Sim, Edward. O que você quiser. Sim_. O túnel de Jasper apertou ao redor da invasão e arrastou mais do comprimento em seu reto. Suor vazou por sua pele, e cada terminação nervosa em seu corpo eriçou; confusa com a dor que Jasper torcia em prazer na sua mente. Ainda assim, preenchido pela presença de Edward, ele empurrou o dedo mais fundo em seu canal latejante e deu a Edward o que ele tão claramente queria.

Contra sua orelha, dentro de sua cabeça, Edward o perseguia com confissões de seu desejo.

Jasper moveu o dedo dentro de sua bunda, mas em sua mente, através de cada poro de seu corpo, o pênis quente de Edward escorregava fodidamente suave em seu canal. Jasper manipulou o dígito dentro de seu túnel fumegante de novo, e de novo, e de novo. _Sim, Edward. Foda-me. Foda-me gostoso_. Logo a queimadura dentro de sua passagem inflamou para um inferno elétrico de prazer chocante. Jasper enfiou outro dedo em seu túnel estreito e virgem, forçando uma reivindicação mais espessa em seu corpo, clamando por Edward.

Edward parecia cercá-lo em todos os lugares, e sua voz arenosa e sedutora consumia a mente de Jasper. _Lá vai você_. Com o rosto enterrado em seu cabelo, a respiração quente abanando os fios, Edward o cobriu como um animal dominante e dono de seu rabo. _Não pare. Dê-me tudo_. Tocando-o por toda parte, Edward abriu a mão grande em sua barriga nua e foi direto para seu pênis rígido e dolorido. _Goze para mim, Potro. Eu quero tudo._

"Sim." Mordendo o lábio, tentando protelar o lançamento por mais alguns instantes, Jasper cobriu o pau com a toalha. "Eu preciso gozar para você."

Em seguida um choque atravessou Jasper, batendo direto em seu núcleo. Em cada poro de seu ser, ele sentiu o pau de Edward em seu cu e a grande mão quente do homem puxando seu eixo. _Oh, sim_. Jasper choramingou e acariciou a toalha ao longo de seu pau mais uma vez.

As palavras de Edward; _goza para mim_, percorreu Jasper, perfurando-o com a mais doce necessidade, aceitação e amor que ele já conhecera, e o atirou fora do precipício para o abismo. Ele gritou. Em sua mente, seu grito cru de lançamento se misturando com o carinho pedregoso de Edward. Ele socou os quadris na toalha como um pistão. A cada linha de ejaculação que despejava no material, ele rugia o nome de Edward, e sua passagem apertava repetidamente ao redor do eixo enterrado de Edward. Jasper jorrou, e jorrou, e jorrou, encharcando o tecido com sua semente.

No rescaldo, seus quadris continuaram a pulsar, e ele derramou pequenos cuspes de sêmen pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Eventualmente, porém, seu orgasmo minguou, e o pênis de Edward deslizou de seu buraco. Jasper abriu os olhos, situando-se em seus arredores, e humilhação imediata o inundou. Ele estava em seu trailer, com o rabo e pau de fora, na frente da cama bagunçada de Edward, com um cu tenro — por seus próprios dedos — e uma toalha cheia de esperma na mão.

_Feliz aniversário para mim._

Uma dor aguda bateu em seu peito, e sua alma caiu para o tapete puído. _Qual é o seu problema, idiota?_ De acordar esta manhã todo tagarela, com o maior sorriso no rosto, certo de que fazer vinte anos fosse o começo de grandes coisas novas para ele, para este momento patético agora? Ele deveria estar grato e satisfeito, ainda que este desejo que se edificava no fundo de seu núcleo por Edward não diminuísse.

Jasper tinha uma vida boa. Edward confiava nele com os animais. E ontem mesmo Aro os assegurara que não venderia os cavalos individualmente, que ia esperar o tempo que levasse para alguém comprar o equipamento como um todo. Ele tinha segurança no emprego, e o tinha com um show que amava. E mais, ele tinha em Edward alguém disposto não só a lhe ensinar tudo que sabia, mas que se dobrava como um danado de bom companheiro de beliche na maioria das vezes. Caramba, ele nem sequer se importava de pegar as camisas, e meias, e toalhas de Edward frequentemente espalhadas pelo chão. Jasper não só o considerava um chefe, ou um companheiro de quarto mais. Edward tinha se tornado um bom amigo.

_Mas é só isso. Edward é só um amigo. Apenas um amigo_. Fazendo careta, Jasper enfiou a toalha manchada de porra em uma pequena caixa que servia como seu cesto; Não suportando olhar para a evidência do quão profundamente tinha caído em mais uma de suas fantasias. Com a toalha escondida, ele puxou a calça e cueca para cima, vestindo a camisa de novo tão rápido quanto possível, e se atirou no pequeno sofá.

Precisava lembrar-se mais atentamente que ele e Edward compartilhavam apenas amizade. Ele queria algo mais com Edward, tanto que seu corpo inteiro doía por isso, mas precisava se lembrar de que querer e realidade não era a mesma coisa.

Também precisava se lembrar da lição de hoje, enfiá-la em sua cabeça, e plantá-la lá para sempre: Edward tinha se trocado rapidamente esta noite, e sem cuidado, não para poder ficar com Jasper, mas para poder sair e viver isso… Com uma mulher. Edward não era gay, e precisava parar de agir como se compartilhar um trailer com o homem significava que estavam brincando de casinha de verdade. Eles eram apenas colegas de quarto. Edward nunca ia compartilhar sua cama. Mais que isso, Edward nunca ia se importar tão profundamente com ele do jeito que ele tão desastrosamente já fazia por Edward.

Seu espírito se afundou no tapete barato, Jasper escavou mais profundamente no sofá desconfortável e ligou a TV. Hoje não tinha sido tão especial, afinal. Quanto mais cedo o dia no calendário virasse para o outro, mais rápido ele poderia esquecer seus sonhos e encarar a realidade — onde ninguém achava que ele era nada especial.

Quanto mais cedo ele esquecesse seus sonhos dele e Edward se apaixonarem, melhor.

Jasper cochilava no sofá, lutando para ficar acordado. No momento em que os murmúrios na TV deslizaram para um ruído de fundo, um estrondo _esmagado_ balançou através do reboque. Jasper se empurrou de pé, o coração na garganta, mais uma vez completamente acordado.

Um segundo depois, Edward, maior que a vida e empacotado o suficiente para parecer o Pé Grande, entrou no trailer. "Droga de porta." Ele a bateu com tanta força que ela se abriu, sacudindo a estrutura antiga, mais uma vez. "Um dia desses Aro vai ter que se desfazer de um pouco de seu muito dinheiro para tornar este lugar habitável novamente, ou eu simplesmente poderia chutar sua bunda em vez da porta."

De onde estava sentado, Jasper limpou os olhos. Com o olhar, ele seguiu Edward para a parte traseira do trailer. Que parou em seu segundo armário de armazenamento.

Confuso, Jasper clicou no guia sobre a TV para checar de novo as horas. Sete e cinquenta e quatro iluminava o canto da tela, e ele se virou de volta para Edward. "O que está fazendo de volta tão cedo?" Ele se virou de joelhos, separando as persianas, e espiou a escuridão coberta de branco lá fora. "Eles fecharam algumas estradas?"

Depois de cavar no fundo do armário, Edward se virou e veio até Jasper. Sua boca, dura como o inferno, combinando com a varredura de mercúrio escurecendo seu olhar. "Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa e agido como se fosse seu aniversário hoje." Lançando um pequeno pacote, brilhantemente embrulhado em Jasper, ele murmurou, "Abra."

Jasper agarrou o artigo voando em seu caminho no ar. Mesmo enquanto o fazia, seu coração martelava de forma irregular, sua garganta ficou seca, e uma ameaça assustadora de lágrimas empurrou a parte de trás de seus olhos. _Ele lembrou_.

Exalando com cuidado, Jasper tocou o pequeno pacote, testando para sentir seu realismo, mas olhando para Edward. "Não entendo." Pouco mais de uma hora atrás, este homem tinha voado para fora do trailer no encalço de um encontro. "Você voltou."

Edward descascou seu pesado casaco e chapéu, jogando ambos na cama de baixo, franzindo o cenho para Jasper o tempo todo. "Você pensou que todo mundo esqueceu seu aniversário."

"Não." Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, mas não conseguiu parar de tocar o papel enrugado embrulhando o pequeno presente em seu colo. Isso não podia realmente ser real — e para ele. Ele murmurou, "Minha irmã me ligou esta manhã."

Edward se sentou na beirada da cama de frente para Jasper. Espalhando as pernas, ele juntou as mãos entre os joelhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha pontiaguda. "Então você apenas pensou que eu esqueci."

Jasper empinou, e sua boca se abriu. "Eu não... Quero dizer, você não... Nós não..." _Merda_. Qualquer coisa que Jasper dissesse ia revelar o quão importante este momento — Edward se lembrar de seu aniversário — era para ele. "Não sei. Eu acho."

"Eu me esqueci," Edward admitiu, "_hoje_. Mas não antes. Não sou um idiota completo." A cada segundo que Edward olhava para Jasper, sua boca se diluía para uma linha mais pálida. A forma penetrante como ele o encarava indo direto através dele e invadindo sua alma. "Seu pequeno filho da puta." Edward se levantou e compassou para frente do trailer. "Você ia deixar o dia todo passar sem um presente, ou um bolo, ou uma refeição especial, ou alguém cantando uma canção idiota para você." Seu tom mergulhou mais áspero do que o habitual, mas quando ele se voltou, um sorriso perversamente selvagem levantava os cantos de sua boca. "Quase escorregou, mas com algumas horas de sobra, eu me lembrei."

Certo que seu coração estava terrivelmente exposto agora, Jasper ainda segurava o presente como se fosse uma pilha de ouro. "Obrigada." A arruinada refeição especial de Jasper não importava mais. _Ele lembrou e voltou_.

Cruzando os braços, Edward se recostou contra a pia. "Você nem sequer o abriu para ver se gosta dele ainda."

_Não importa_. Jasper não tinha falado sobre o presente. _Obrigado por lembrar_ — porra, ele mal conseguia respirar através do punho apertando seu peito — _e por voltar_.

Com distância entre eles, Edward o cutucou com um pequeno empurrão do ombro. "Vá em frente."

Então, muito cuidadosamente, Jasper deslizou o dedo sob as extremidades do papel e puxou a fita para trás, tendo certeza de não rasgar o design. Tão idiota quanto sabia que o gesto seria para sua saúde mental, ele ainda sabia que ia dobrar a embalagem e mantê-la segura em algum lugar como uma lembrança do primeiro presente que Edward já lhe dera. No ano passado, quando se passaram o Natal e aniversário de Jasper, eles ainda não se conheciam muito bem, então, Jasper não sentira falta de um presente ou cartão de Edward pessoalmente. Este ano, porém, ele os considerava amigos e pensara que seria diferente. _E talvez fosse_. Talvez no mais secreto de seu coração, ele tivesse razão. Eles eram amigos de verdade agora, não apenas colegas de quarto mais.

Depois de cuidar da fita, Jasper desdobrou o papel aberto. Assentado no centro do interior branco, por si só, estava um bracelete de couro marrom escuro. A pulseira de couro era cortada em uma linha limpa e pura, e tinha cordas adicionais de couro para fixação. Uma placa estreita e prateada estava fixada no centro do couro, onde tinha números e uma estrela gravada no metal.

Entupido, Jasper correu a ponta dos dedos através do couro e metal frio, e foi de alguma forma, como se ele estivesse tocando Edward. Limpando a garganta, ele piscou de volta mais lágrimas antes que pudessem cair, e olhou para o homem mais maravilhoso que Deus tinha certamente uma vez criado. "É lindo." Em lugar de apertar a pulseira contra o coração, Jasper segurou o couro com firmeza em suas garras. "Obrigada."

De onde estava Edward finalmente sorriu — só um pouco. "Tive isso feito quando estávamos no Kansas um tempo atrás, no festival da cidade. Não é nada sofisticado" — ele se apressou para se ajoelhar aos pés de Jasper e arrancar sua mão aberta — "mas à data gravada no metal é do primeiro dia em que você começou a trabalhar no rodeio." Passando a tira ao redor, Edward virou a pulseira com a pequena placa de frente para Jasper. "Conseguir um trabalho no rodeio era importante para você, então pensei que poderia gostar de algo para comemorar a época."

Dando um aceno rápido, aos arrancos, Jasper engoliu através de mais espessura em sua garganta. "É. Eu faço." Ele olhou para cima, e com Edward tão perto, teve dificuldade de encontrar sua voz. "Obrigada."

Edward baixou a cabeça. "De nada."

Um momento de silêncio se esticou entre eles, onde Edward não piscou ou desviou o olhar mais do que Jasper fez. Edward esfregou a mão no peito. Em resposta, como se Edward o tivesse tocado, os mamilos de Jasper endureceram sob sua camisa de moletom pior do que quando ele tinha esfregado a toalha em sua pele tão pouco tempo atrás.

De repente, sentindo como se Edward pudesse ver direto em seu crânio e ler todos os seus pensamentos, Jasper desviou o olhar para a pulseira. Fazendo seu melhor para cobrir o calor correndo para seu rosto, ele deitou a pulseira aberta sobre a perna e colocou o pulso em cima da correia de couro. Usando a outra mão, ele dobrou o comprimento extra através do pulso e tentou laçar as tiras de fixação ao redor uma da outra para criar um nó. Uma das tiras de couro sempre escapava antes dele conseguir apertar o nó, entretanto, o que só o afobava mais e deixava sua mão ainda menos instável. Edward, de repente, colocou a mão em seu pulso, e Jasper saltou.

"Aqui." Com voz baixa, Edward disse, "Deixe-me amarrá-la para você." Antes de laçar as tiras de couro juntas, Edward pastou dois dedos calejados pelo interior do pulso de Jasper e, oh, tão suavemente acariciou a pele sensível lá. Jasper mordeu o lábio para abafar um ofego. Quando Edward usou os dedos para criar um espaço, ele explicou, "Vou deixar um pouco de espaço para o crescimento." Ele então amarrou as tiras de couro e prendeu a pulseira em seu pulso. "Pronto." Ele deu ao braço de Jasper um bom e sólido aperto, e então se empurrou de volta para se sentar na beirada da cama. "Isso não vai há lugar nenhum."

Encontrando Edward nas sombras, Jasper respondeu baixinho, "eu a amei." Ele esfregou o couro contra a calça e desejou que fosse sua pele nua. "É verdadeiramente linda."

Edward cavou sob uma pilha de roupas aos pés da cama e retirou uma caixa festivamente embrulhada. "Tenho este também." Antes de entregar a Jasper o pacote, ele compartilhou, "Eu os vi na loja a última vez que estive na cidade. Não me lembro de ter visto nenhum deles em sua coleção aqui."

Borbulhando com uma estranha mistura de timidez e vertigem, Jasper pegou o presente de Edward. "Você fez muito." Dessa vez, muito excitado, ele rasgou o papel sem cuidado e desembrulhou um conjunto de colecionador incrível de filmes de faroestes clássico.

Jasper olhou para Edward, os olhos arregalados, mal conseguindo ficar parado. "Antigos preto e branco. Não vi nenhum desses." Ele rasgou a embalagem, jogando-a de lado, e desdobrou o vale do álbum de DVDs. "Obrigada."

Um bom minuto se passou, em que Jasper foleou cada "página" de filmes. Ele, então, começou de volta pela parte de trás para verificar cada título novamente, cada um, um novo tesouro para desfrutar e descobrir. Ele quase puxou um do suporte de plástico, mas depois parou abruptamente.

Edward riu e disse, "Vá em frente e tire um. Posso ver que está coçando para fazê-lo."

Jasper se atirou de pé, mas com a mesma rapidez parou no lugar. "Tem certeza?"

Edward tinha provocado Jasper mais de uma vez sobre seu amor por estes filmes e séries de TV — todos os quais o especialista Edward lhe assegurara não retratava a vida real de um cowboy. Com um ano e meio de trabalho nos rodeios em seu currículo agora, Jasper não podia discutir com a avaliação de Edward, mas também não conseguia fazer-se quebrar seu vício de infância por estes filmes.

Jasper mordeu o lábio. "Eu posso esperar."

"Não. Vá em frente." Edward até mesmo se levantou da cama e se jogou em uma das extremidades do sofá — o único lugar no trailer onde se podia ter uma vista desobstruída da televisão. "Eu provavelmente vou me arrepender daqui a um mês, quando já os tiver visto mais de uma dúzia de vezes, mas não tenho nada melhor para fazer esta noite, e é seu aniversário, então, vá em frente." Acomodando-se, Edward esticou as pernas através da passagem para usar a cama como apoio para seus pés e coçou os dedos pelo cabelo, bagunçando a coisa castanho-cobre.

No meio do caminho para a TV, Jasper, com o coração martelando contra seu esterno, perguntou, "E seu encontro?"

"Eu cancelei." O rosto de Edward não mudou para algo selvagem — como parecia quando entrou no trailer — assim Jasper começou a respirar novamente. "Não estava tão entusiasmado com a longa viagem ou a boa chance de ser pego nesta neve de qualquer maneira. Isso pode esperar."

Depois de carregar o filme, Jasper se virou e parou na geladeira. "Você quer uma de suas cervejas?"

"Vou tomar uma." Edward soltou a fivela do cinto, e então gemeu enquanto se movia e puxava o couro das fivelas da calça. Ele soltou o botão, deixou o cinto cair no chão, e acrescentou, "Sirva-se também."

Rapidamente, Jasper rasgou o olhar de Edward afrouxando seu jeans. _Pare de cobiçá-lo_. Pegou duas cervejas da geladeira e atirou uma para Edward, enquanto simultaneamente se sentava na extremidade oposta do sofá — deixando o máximo de espaço entre ele e Edward quanto podia.

Menos que um minuto depois, quando o filme começou, Jasper ficou todo suave por dentro, e qualquer rigidez em seu corpo deslizou para longe. Quando o título do filme apareceu na tela, um homem bonito cavalgou para a câmara, sonhador e maravilhoso. O final perfeito da noite de Jasper se estabeleceu em seu coração e mais uma vez o fez sentir que tudo era possível.

Em uma mão ele agarrou a cerveja, na outra o conjunto de caixa de Halleerns. Sem olhar para trás em Edward — não querendo perder nem um segundo do filme — Jasper disse, "Obrigada mais uma vez. Tudo que você me deu é perfeito."

"De nada." De uma pequena distância, seu tom resmungão, Edward ordenou, "Agora se cale e assista ao filme, ou vou tomá-los de volta."

Jasper não disse nem mais uma palavra, mas quando olhou para a TV, ele sorria de orelha a orelha. Muito sutilmente, ele também colocou o cotovelo no braço do sofá, apoiou o queixo na mão, e deixou sua nova pulseira roçar suavemente contra o rosto. Se deixasse a fantasia escapar só um pouco mais, no lugar da pulseira, ele podia sentir o roçar de um beijo suave de Edward acariciando sua pele. _Tão bom_.

Jasper obedeceu e não disse nada em voz alta, mas em seu coração as palavras dispararam; _Obrigado por se lembrar de meu aniversário e por voltar para casa._

Frio gelado penetrou nos ossos de Edward, e ele acordou com um sobressalto. Uma tela azul enchia a TV. Apenas a televisão e uma luz suave por cima da porta iluminava o trailer. Com o corpo cheio de cãibras, Edward gemeu, e seus músculos gritaram para ele se esticar e mover. As almofadas duras do sofá agrediam sua espinha e bunda — mas algo ainda mais sólido se agarrava ao lado direito de seu corpo: Jasper. Adormecido. Preso firmemente a ele.

Em uma corrida de imagens, a noite anterior inundou seu cérebro confuso. _Aniversário do potro. Os filmes. Três deles, um-atrás-do-outro_. Claramente os dois estavam se enganando quando disseram que conseguiriam ficar acordados para o terceiro.

Edward olhou para Jasper, a cabeça do homem aninhada contra sua barriga. Em vez de empurrar o cara longe, Edward lutou contra um formigamento nos braços, um que o empurrava para arrastá-lo ainda mais perto e segurá-lo pelo que restava da noite. Todo o dia de ontem, Jasper esteve mais quieto do que o habitual. Seu entusiasmo pelo trabalho estivera apenas em cerca de seis, quando normalmente aumentava para pelo menos doze até a hora do almoço apenas. Edward tinha notado, mas não se preocupara em questionar por que.

_Não posso fodidamente acreditar que quase esqueci seu aniversário_. Edward franziu o cenho na escuridão. _Não posso malditamente acreditar que ele me deixou_.

Meia hora em seu carro para Basin ontem à noite, a data de ontem tinha relampejado como um obstáculo à sua frente — tão grande e perturbador que ele quase batera o caminhão. Um momento depois o fato de que era o aniversário de Jasper atingiu seu intestino e disparou através de seu núcleo. Furioso com si mesmo pelo esquecimento, e puto com Jasper por não soltar pelo menos uma boa dica durante o dia, Edward tinha ligado para seu encontro e se desculpado por cancelar antes de sequer perceber que tinha pegado o celular. Ele não podia deixar aquele cara doce passar todo o dia e noite sem que alguém reconhecesse seu dia especial. E inferno, Edward já tinha um par de presentes à espera, embrulhados e tudo, para Jasper abrir.

Ainda no sofá, trocando a perna só um pouquinho, ele estremeceu quando o canto pontudo da caixa de DVD atolou em seu joelho. Jasper ainda se agarrava a ela, mesmo quando em algum momento tinha sucumbido à exaustão, tombado para o lado, e se aconchegado à perna e estômago de Edward. Cílios escuros polvilhavam sob seus olhos, cada pestana espetada longa o suficiente para criar sombras através de seu rosto. Atraído para tocar, sentir por si mesmo, Edward escovou as costas dos dedos contra a maçã do rosto de Jasper, hipnotizado pelos ângulos cortados e, ao mesmo tempo, hipnotizado pela suavidade da pele orvalhada. _Ele é tão único e fascinante, às vezes eu nem posso acreditar que ele é real._

Ao longo dos últimos dezoito meses, Jasper desenvolvera um inferno de um corpo duro; Através de uma ética de trabalho incansável, ele ganhara o respeito até mesmo dos bastardos mais duros na turnê do rodeio. Ao mesmo tempo, o cara ainda possuía tal gentileza e doçura em seu comportamento atencioso, que quase parecia… Suave, às vezes. Edward teve um momento difícil para descascá-lo e aceitar que ele tinha a espinha dorsal para este tipo do trabalho.

Sem parar para pensar, Edward correu a mão pelo lado do corpo de Jasper, catalogando cada músculo firme, de pouco abaixo de sua axila até o meio de sua coxa. _Ele malditamente não parece nem um pouquinho suave agora_. Edward moveu Jasper mais completamente em cima dele, deslocando-o para cima até a cabeça descansar em seu ombro, e então pastou a palma pela linha forte e magra de suas costas. _Jesus_. Edward pressionou a ponta dos dedos na parte superior de suas costas, ombros e braços, e encontrou apenas a dureza de aço. _Seus ombros são quase tão largos quanto os meus agora._

Jasper se aconchegou contra Edward, e enterrou o rosto no lado de seu pescoço. _Oh, inferno. Sim_. O homem emanava calor do corpo em loucas ondas fortes, e rapidamente empurrou o frio persistente do núcleo de Edward. O aroma sedutor de pipoca amanteigada se agarrava à pele quente do homem — que tinha comido um saco de microondas inteiro da coisa durante o segundo filme — mas abaixo disso, uma fragrância limpa de oceano, sabonete e xampu agradava o ar. Edward enrolou o braço no baixo de suas costas, ancorando o homem para ele, e enterrou o nariz em seu cabelo. Explosão após explosão de um perfume fresco que sempre parecia se agarrar à Jasper explodiu nas narinas de Edward e serpenteou para sua corrente sanguínea. Ele respirou a essência natural do homem novamente, e essas serpentearam tentáculos se movendo mais profundamente dentro dele e acordando seu pênis com uma sacudida poderosa.

_Jesus, sim_. Edward espalhou as pernas, fazendo um lugar para Jasper, e começou a se afundar mais profundamente no sofá. Correu a mão pela fornalha de sua espinha e segurou o traseiro do homem. Porra, ele tinha um rabo apertado, e a curva cabia em sua mão perfeitamente. Seu pau pressionou com uma dureza deliciosa na parte baixa da barriga de Jasper. Se pudesse rolá-lo mais um pouco, ele poderia deslizar o pênis entre as nádegas firmes e perfeitas do homem. Edward gemeu, balançando-se sob o peso maravilhoso, e alisou a mão na parte de trás de seu jeans. _Puta merda, sim_. Ele tinha a pele suave e quente em todos os lugares. Edward começou a alisar os dedos no vinco de Jasper, e seu pau engrossou ainda mais. _Epa_. Tão rápido quanto tinha ido relaxado, ele endureceu mais tenso que um tambor. _Que porra é essa? O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_ Ele ostentava um quase tesão, tinha a mão no meio da parte de trás da calça de Jasper, e estava fantasiando sobre como trabalhar seu pau na fenda do homem.

_Que porra há de errado comigo?_ Edward puxou a mão fora da calça de Jasper e fechou os olhos. _Por favor, não acorde. Por favor, não acorde_. Edward ficou perfeitamente imóvel, o coração acelerado, e contou até cem antes de ter coragem de abrir os olhos. Jasper permanecia pacífico em cima dele, agarrado a ele, profundamente adormecido. _Obrigada, Deus_.

Medo de detectar o zumbido quente em suas veias, Edward se moveu com cuidado. Com movimentos enérgicos, ele escorregou fora de debaixo de Jasper e colocou uma almofada nos braços do homem para que ele continuasse a segurar. No momento em que Edward se desembaraçou, Jasper estremeceu, fugindo mais alto no sofá — para onde Edward tinha acabado de sentar — e se enrolou em uma bola apertada.

Amaldiçoando baixinho, Edward estendeu a mão e puxou um travesseiro e dois cobertores de cima do beliche. Depois de abrir cada cobertor, ele os espalhou em cima de Jasper, enfiando um lado nas almofadas do sofá para que suas costas não ficassem muito frias enquanto ele dormia. Então, prendendo o fôlego, ele delicadamente ergueu o corpo superior de Jasper, deslizou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça, e tentou acomodá-la para que ele não acordasse com um torcicolo.

Edward acidentalmente roçou o dorso da mão no rosto e cabeça de Jasper. _Cristo, este é o cabelo mais malditamente sedoso que eu já senti_. Ele puxou tão rápido quanto tinha tocado. Quando ele silenciosamente se repreendeu por ter tais pensamentos sobre um amigo, Jasper franziu o rosto e piscou os olhos abertos.

Verde suave e musgoso colidiu com Edward. A cada piscadela pesada, Jasper disse com voz lenta e arrastada, "Obrigada, Edward. Eu amo tudo que você me deu."

Incapaz de resistir — _Cristo, o que ele está fazendo comigo esta noite?_ — Edward passou os dedos através dos brilhantes cabelos escuros de Jasper, mais uma vez. "De nada, Potro." Ele sorriu para o jovem inocente, que o fazia sentir como se não pudesse fazer nada de errado. "Ainda é noite, entretanto. Volte a dormir."

Fechando os olhos, Jasper cumpriu imediatamente. Quanto a Edward, fez uma meia-volta e começou a compassar o comprimento do trailer apertado, desesperado para trabalhar um novo zumbido fora de seu corpo. _O que diabos há de errado comigo?_

Edward andou, e andou, e andou; Sua mente e corpo um amontoado de confusão. Racionalmente, ele disse a si mesmo que tinha acordado em uma noite fria com um corpo quente, e enquanto ainda grogue, o sexo do corpo — que era Jasper — não tinha se registrado plenamente em seu cérebro embaçado pelo sono. Edward respondera ao calor do corpo, calor e conforto, não especificamente a Jasper. Mas, inferno, porém, mesmo enquanto dizia isso a si mesmo, cada vez que olhava para Jasper, ele queria se ajoelhar ao lado do cara e tocá-lo novamente.

Respostas satisfatórias iludiram Edward, e eventualmente, exausto fisicamente, ele desistiu e subiu na cama. Puxou as cobertas para o alto, mas o sono não veio. O peso fantasma de Jasper se agarrava a ele — aquele peso maravilhoso em cima dele — não deixava seu corpo. Edward virou de lado, mas ainda assim não conseguiu apagar a impressão de Jasper aconchegado tão intimamente contra ele. _Não estou entendendo_.

Mais do que a sensação física remanescente, Edward não conseguia afastar o quanto ele tinha gostado do calor e segurança de Jasper pressionado contra ele. _Droga_. Ele esfregou as mãos no cabelo. _Estou tendo um curto-circuito. Isso é tudo_. Ele não tinha um encontro há muito tempo. E isso o estava enlouquecendo, ele precisava transar. O sexo corrigiria tudo. _Eu deveria ter seguido em frente com aquele encontro ontem à noite, e nada disso teria acontecido_.

Imediatamente Edward ergueu o olhar para o homem dormindo à sua frente, e seu corpo e mente rejeitou tal pensamento. Mesmo no sono, Jasper estampava o mais suave, e mais feliz pequeno sorriso. Ele tinha sua pulseira no pulso, e ainda tinha sua caixa de filmes situada perto. Incapaz de desviar o olhar, Edward bebeu na visão de Jasper tão pacífico, e sorriu também, atraído por sua alegria. Não importava que estranheza fosse essa que acabara de acontecer, Edward tinha tomado a decisão certa de voltar para casa esta noite.

Nada importava mais do que fazer Jasper feliz em seu aniversário.

Com a pulseira e filmes, Edward tinha certeza que alcançara esse objetivo.

Ainda hoje, ele e Jasper voltariam ao trabalho, apenas mais um dia normal, e em poucos dias Edward programaria outro encontro e cuidaria do desejo sexual persistente agindo tão ferozmente dentro dele.

Uma vez que o fizesse, tudo voltaria ao normal.

Iria.

Edward estava certo disso.

_**Espero de coração que gostem.**_

_**Comentem.**_

_**beijos e até**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oiii! **_

_**Olha eu aqui ""traveiz"".**_

_**Cap. tenso este.**_

_**Fiquei tão feliz de saber que estão gostando.**_

_**Confesso que postei essa fic com certo receio, pois este tipo de estória não tem boa aceitação. Mas para minha surpresa, teve uma quantidade Views incrível. **_

_**Agradecendo de coração a quem comentou.**_

_**No próximo cap. responderei a todas.**_

Edward riu e gritou isso para o céu cheio de sol brilhante. Com o celular em seu ouvido, ele disse; "Isso é ótimo, Emmett. Parabéns. Você só me diz a data, e eu estarei lá." Rose finalmente tinha dito sim a uma das mil propostas de Emmett, e o homem queria ter sua noiva no altar o mais rápido possível. "Estou muito feliz por vocês dois."

"Passe-me um e-mail com sua agenda de viagens," Emmett replicou. "Rose e eu sabemos como é difícil para se afastar, e por isso vamos nos certificar de escolher um fim de semana que você esteja estacionado lá em Wyoming, em vez de na estrada."

Vertiginoso pra caralho em nome de seu irmão, Edward apressou o passo e mudou para uma corrida. "Vou fazer isso assim que chegar ao trailer. Estou indo para lá agora."

"Obrigado." Emmett fez uma pausa por um segundo mais básico, e então, pelo telefone, ele piou como um cowboy no pódio do vencedor. "Porra, Edward! Eu vou me casar!"

Edward exclamou também. "Inferno sim, você vai!" Sorrindo tão largo que suas bochechas doíam, Edward se sentia emocionado enquanto colocava tudo para fora. "Não poderia ter acontecido com uma garota e um cara mais legais, irmão. Eu sei que você e Rose serão muito felizes juntos."

"Obrigado, Edward. Significa muito que você vai estar aqui para ser meu padrinho. Eu não gostaria de fazer isso sem você."

"Eu vou sempre te apoiar," Edward prometeu. "Você sabe disso. Somos uma família."

"Eu sei." Uma maldição baixa veio através do telefone então, e acima do som de uma grande peça de maquinaria disparando, Emmett disse, "Merda, tenho que ir." O cara estava, provavelmente, no trabalho, perto de uma plataforma de petróleo. "Eu te amo."

Edward riu e revirou os olhos. "Eu também te amo, cara. Tchau."

Com o espírito elevado, Edward parou perto da parte traseira do reboque e sorriu ainda mais. Música country derivou até ele. Além disso, o som metálico estridente e alegre de Jasper seguindo a melodia bem acima do rádio agredia o bonito ar da tarde. Sinos dos infernos, o cara não podia acompanhar uma nota, nem se ele a colocasse em um alforje e o jogasse sobre o ombro para dar uma volta.

_Hora de divertir um pouco_. Depois de colocar o celular de volta na capa, Edward se esgueirou até a parte traseira do trailer, abraçou sua armação, e na ponta dos pés circulo a frente. Ouvindo a gritaria esganiçada de Jasper, Edward calculou a colocação do cara em direção à traseira do veículo.

Terra úmida de sabão se esmagou sob as botas de Edward, e o conhecimento de que Jasper tinha tomado para si a lavagem do trailer colocou uma estrela de ouro extra em seu dia. Jasper poderia não ser capaz de cantar uma merda, mas dane-se se Edward não tinha escolhido um inferno de um ótimo funcionário. Há pouco mais de dois anos trabalhando juntos, e Edward podia contar nos dedos de uma mão o número de vezes que Jasper tinha feito um erro de julgamento que fosse ruim em vez de bom. E mesmo quando fez errado, o cara estava tomando a iniciativa, num esforço de ajudar e aprender; E Edward nunca poderia ficar bravo com ele por estar ansioso para dar uma mão.

Edward espiou em torno da frente do reboque e viu Jasper esfregando o lado com um esfregão de cabo longo. _Oh Jesus_. Edward riu baixinho. Jasper usava um par de jeans que ele havia cortado na altura dos joelhos e ainda calçava as botas de cowboy, mas tinha optado por tirar a camisa. Que visão tola.

Baldes da água ensaboada e a mangueira de spray se espalhavam pelo chão, e o plano simples de Edward de gritar _boo_ se evoluiu para acompanhar seu estado de espírito alegre.

No segundo em que Jasper se deslocou só um pouquinho, virando de costas para ele, Edward correu e pegou a mangueira. Gritando, "Você vai se afogar, Potro!" Edward puxou o gatilho do bico e borrifou água nas costas de Jasper. Em um tiro Jasper gritou e girou, esgrimindo o esfregão como uma espada. Não desperdiçando nem um segundo, Edward deu outro grito de guerra e o acertou com água mais fria, dessa vez em seu peito e estômago. Jasper o amaldiçoou até o inferno, mas sorriu como um homem selvagem e atacou também, usando o esfregão numa tentativa de derrubar a mangueira de sua mão.

Edward atingiu Jasper de lado uma fração de segundo antes do esfregão de metal quase bater em seu pulso. Enquanto Edward circulava Jasper, borrifando seu braço e ombros, ele riu e zombou do outro homem sobre sua péssima pontaria.

Com um grito de guerra de sua autoria, Jasper jogou o esfregão de lado, pegou um balde cheio de água e sabão, e atirou o conteúdo em toda a frente de Edward.

Água gelada e borbulhante encharcou Edward, toda a frente de sua camisa e jeans, e ele gritou e berrou por sangue. Muito rápido, porém, Jasper agarrou outro balde da água suja e o jogou todo em Edward, encharcando seu lado e costas tanto quanto a frente.

_Oh, inferno, não_. Renunciando à mangueira, Edward simulou latir, "Você vai pagar por isso, seu puto!" E investiu com força total em Jasper. Atingindo baixo, ele colocou o ombro em seu intestino, agarrou em torno de suas pernas, e bateu com ele no chão encharcado. Jasper fez um _oophs_ quando seu traseiro atingiu a terra, mas ele se recuperou como uma mola em espiral e capotou Edward em seu quadril e lado.

Jasper envolveu Edward e empurrou contra ele, tentando levá-lo de costas — oh, porra — mas Edward grunhiu e se esforçou para obter um aperto melhor em Jasper. Que empurrava contra ele, com a cabeça enfiada quase debaixo de sua axila, mas Edward tencionou seus músculos e resistiu ao impulso final que ia colocá-lo de costas. Tentando ganhar vantagem, se agarrou a Jasper, mas a carne do homem, escorregadia de água e sabão, e quente o suficiente para derreter a manteiga, não o deixava obter um aperto sólido.

Rindo, Jasper murmurou, "Você vai perder, Cullen." Ele cavou fundo na barriga de Edward com o ombro e pura força, finalmente o batendo de costas.

Antes que a cabeça de Edward pudesse bater na grama enlameada, ele gritou, "Nunca!" E trancou as mãos sob a bunda de Jasper, encontrando um aperto em seu jeans molhado, e subindo com um grito de vitória. Jogou Jasper sobre seu traseiro e o alfinetou no chão com todo seu peso de uma vez por todas.

Em cima de Jasper, os pulmões queimando com cada fôlego que sugava, Edward olhou o brilho iluminando os olhos de Jasper, e não pôde deixar de sorrir também. "Pronto." Um pedaço de grama se agarrava à bochecha de Jasper, e Edward a soprou suavemente, flutuando-a longe. "Eu ganhei."

De rosto corado, Jasper respirava pesadamente, e cada inalação e expiração movia o corpo de Edward com o dele. "Sou aquele por baixo, então acho que você ganhou." Ele disse com voz estrangulada e o estômago pulsando contra Edward. "Eu me rendo a você."

Mergulhando a cabeça, Edward enrolou as mãos em punhos, e — _oh Cristo, caralho, fodido inferno, não,_ — ele apertava a bunda de Jasper. Ele nem sequer tinha percebido que ainda segurava as nádegas do homem. Ele congelou, escavando no traseiro de Jasper. Que ofegou e sacudiu debaixo dele, e o movimento empurrou Edward de volta para onde estava — e quem ele estava segurando tão intimamente.

_Jesus_. Edward saltou fora de Jasper e pousou no chão mole. _Assim é melhor_. Ele podia respirar agora.

Seguramente no chão, com pelo menos uns sólidos três pés de distância entre ele e Jasper, Edward forçou uma risada. Cristo, ele tinha que fazer, ou poderia ficar duro. Olhando para Jasper, analisando o cara, Edward estalou; "Você parece ridículo." Ele se concentrou na roupa boba que Jasper usava, e manteve o olhar longe do que era de repente pele demais nua. "Os cowboys não usam jeans cortado com botas."

Jasper rolou a cabeça para o lado e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Quando eu acordar e já estiver mais quente do que a superfície do sol aqui fora, eu faço, sendo o jeito cowboy ou não." Jasper alcançou em cima dele, levantou a mangueira por um momento, e murmurou, "Salva as minhas roupas de trabalho quando eu sofrer ataques furtivos também." Ele sorriu embora, em sua maneira fácil de Jasper, e Edward não pôde controlar seu sorriso em troca.

"Eu não pretendia emboscá-lo," Edward explicou; ainda deitado na grama molhada, "mas quando te vi; você era um alvo muito fácil para resistir."

Jasper olhou abertamente para Edward. "E, para alguém que está coberto de água suja, você agora está sorrindo muito maior do que já te vi fazer." Ligando as mãos contra o estômago nu, Jasper manteve a cabeça virada e seu foco brilhante para Edward. "O que aconteceu que te deixou com tanto bom humor?"

Sentindo-se como se estivesse flutuando nas nuvens, sem pensar duas vezes, Edward compartilhou os detalhes de seu telefonema com Emmett. Ele não só disse a Jasper das notícias de Rose aceitar a proposta de Emmett, mas do acordo de ser o padrinho, como também de Emmett explicar que sua mãe tinha vindo para o lado de Rose, e aceitava o casamento também.

No momento em que Edward terminou, Jasper exclamou; "Edward, cara. Isso é tão maravilhoso. Parabéns." Ele rolou meio de lado e estendeu a mão pelo espaço entre eles. "Estou tão feliz por sua família."

Edward apertou a mão de Jasper, inexplicavelmente aquecido pela benevolência e interesse do cara por sua família. "Eu também. Vai ser uma viagem rápida até o Texas para o casamento. Eu não quero ficar fora todo o fim de semana." Dezenas de suas responsabilidades diárias correram por seus pensamentos numa velocidade vertiginosa, mas ele estudou o jovem diante dele, e a adrenalina habitual cravando dentro dele permaneceu dormente hoje, só por saber que tinha Jasper nas premissas. "Enquanto eu estiver fora," Edward disse, com o tom mais sombrio agora, "eu quero você no comando dos animais. Vou dizer isso a Aro eu mesmo e ter certeza de que ele entende e concorda."

Jasper se atirou de joelhos como uma caixa-surpresa, e seus olhos quase assumiram todo o seu rosto. "Sério? Você acha que estou pronto? Você confia em mim para assumir enquanto estiver fora?"

Registrando a seriedade de Jasper, avaliando o homem que ele havia se tornado, Edward sentiu a verdade de sua resposta subir através de seu núcleo, sólida e segura. "Eu confio em você para cuidar destes animais mais do que em qualquer homem nesta propriedade. Até mais do que Aro." Edward segurou o olhar de Jasper e suavemente confessou, "Eu não me sentiria confortável em ir a este casamento se não o tivesse aqui para cuidar e tomar conta enquanto estou fora."

Jasper se lançou de pé, compassou uma meia distância, e olhou para o céu. "Oh Deus. Uau." Sua voz arranhada, e ele esfregou o rosto. Depois de um minuto, ele se virou e veio de volta para Edward. "Obrigado, Edward. Não vou desapontá-lo."

_Foda-se_. Apanhado na emoção visível de Jasper, Edward, sua voz raspada com aspereza também, disse, "Eu sei que você não vai. Agora me ajude aqui, porra." Ele ergueu o braço no ar. "Quero deixar este trailer lavado rápido, antes que eu me esqueça de passar o e-mail para Emmett com a programação."

Jasper apertou a mão em volta do antebraço de Edward e o puxou de pé. "Você não precisa me ajudar. Este é um dia de celebração." Jasper pegou o esfregão e apontou para a porta fechada do trailer. "Vá em frente e envie o que precisa enviar, e se dê uma pausa de cinco minutos. Eu mesmo termino com isso aqui."

Edward lutou com o esfregão fora da mão de Jasper. "Não. Este é um trabalho de dois homens. Eu vou ajudar. Além disso" — ele olhou para si mesmo, e fez uma careta — "já estou bom e encharcado para o trabalho." Antes que Edward empurrasse o esfregão ensaboado pelo lado do trailer, porém, a razão para seu bom humor saturou seu ser mais uma vez, e ele olhou para seu companheiro e parceiro de crime por ajuda. "Mas quando terminarmos o trabalho por hoje, ainda que você pense que pode me irritar, me lembre de passar o e-mail a meu irmão. Não me deixe esquecer. Ok?"

Recarregando um segundo balde, Jasper olhou para cima e sorriu. "Sem problema. Farei." Com um novo pano embebido em água e sabão, ele começou a limpar o lado do veículo com longos arcos varridos. "Vamos acabar com isso tão rápido que você terá tempo para matar, antes dos cavalos ficarem com fome para o jantar. Aí então, você pode fazer isso."

Edward riu enquanto começava a limpar o trailer. Ele não conseguia evitar; Jasper frequentemente trazia bom humor e alto astral onde quer que fosse. Edward abriu a boca para insultá-lo sobre sua tolice na escolha do guarda-roupa novamente, mas quando deslizou o olhar de suas costas nuas tonificadas até suas nádegas, as mãos de Edward de repente formigaram com vida, zumbindo com a lembrança de segurar aquela bunda firme e arredondada. _Pela segunda vez, pelo amor de Deus._

De onde estava Edward apertou o cabo do esfregão, enrolando as mãos do mesmo jeito que tinha feito quando agarrou Jasper. Oh merda. Seu pau contraiu e ergueu só um pouquinho.

Estalando os lábios fechados e silenciosamente banindo qualquer provocação adicional com seu companheiro de quarto, Edward rasgou o olhar de Jasper e voltou ao trabalho.

Jasper, deitado no sofá, tentava ler um romance que tinha comprado meses atrás, mas cada vez que colocava seu foco na página, resmungos de dentro do banheiro puxava sua atenção para a porta entreaberta.

Dessa vez, Edward rosnou, "Jesus Cristo do caralho," e chutou a porta o resto do caminho aberta. Saindo, usando um terno cinza pela metade, ele esticou um pedaço de pano atado de cor prateada em direção de Jasper. "Por que ela tinha que escolher um terno tão extravagante e gravata complicada?"

Jasper mordeu o lábio para abafar a gargalhada. O terno alugado de Edward para o casamento havia chegado pelo correio um mês atrás — com instruções para experimentá-lo e levá-lo a um alfaiate local para quaisquer ajustes imediatamente. Ao invés, Edward o havia enfiado na caixa em um armário, ficando loucamente ocupado com o trabalho, e tendo apenas esta noite para arrastar o rabo no banheiro, tomar banho e experimentá-lo. Com o casamento organizado em um recorde de dez semanas, Edward tinha que pegar um avião nas primeiras horas da manhã para uma cerimônia que aconteceria em menos de quarenta e oito horas.

Puxando as duas extremidades do tecido prateado, Edward foi de volta para o banheiro, exclamando, "Eu estava tentando seguir as instruções, mas continuo me ferrando, e agora está todo amarrado, e não consigo fazer essa coisa maldita parecer com a imagem por nada!"

Nos calcanhares de Edward, Jasper saltou do sofá e correu para o banheiro. "Opa, ei." Jasper tomou a gravata de suas mãos. "Não faça isso. Se destruí-la, você vai possui-la para sempre."

"Que diabo é isso?" Edward encarou o objeto tipo-cachecol como se fosse o Monstro do Lago Ness ou Pé Grande. "Emmett disse que seria um casamento simples. Por que estou com este paletó longo" — ele bateu no paletó e jaleco mais curto — "e com essa coisa estúpida no lugar de uma gravata?"

"Simples, não significa que Rose não se preocupa com como todo mundo parece." Jasper se recostou no batente da porta, pegando o olhar de Edward pelo espelho sobre a pequena pia. "E como você sabe que não foi Emmett quem escolheu estes ternos?"

Conectados pelo espelho, Edward atirou em Jasper o revirar de olhos mais exagerado que ele já vira. "Porque eu conheço meu irmão, e ele nunca me torturaria assim. Veja isso." Edward agarrou um pedaço de papel da beirada da pia e o sacudiu. "Que diabos de instruções são estas, afinal? Elas são piores do que aquelas de mobília."

Mais uma vez, Jasper engoliu uma risada. "Posso?" Ele estendeu sua mão.

Com um resmungado, "Fique à vontade," Edward lhe entregou a folha de papel.

Jasper esquadrinhou as instruções simples escritas-e-desenhadas. Todas as imagens caíram nos conformes em sua mente, criando uma imagem final que fazia sentido, mais ou menos como os animais de origami que ele adorava fazer quando criança.

Jasper catalogou cada desenho novamente. "Ok, isso não parece muito terrível. É um traje de vestir de dia, e a gravata é um lenço, mas basicamente funciona do mesmo jeito que uma gravata."

"Fácil para você dizer," Edward bufou. "Não é você que tem que usá-la."

"Vamos lá, agora." Jasper entrou no banheiro e bateu o ombro de Edward com o dele. "É para o casamento de seu irmão, algo que você quer que aconteça para ele, porque ele ama Rose, e isso vai fazê-los felizes. Certo?"

O rosto de Edward corou, e ele torceu a boca em uma carranca dura. "Tudo bem, certo. Sim, eu quero que eles sejam felizes, e isso é por eles, não por mim. Você fez seu ponto. Vou tentar entender essa coisa esta noite. Emmett não precisa de mim pedindo ajuda neste fim de semana. Ele deve ser o único a se apoiar em mim."

_Oh, inferno_. O corpo inteiro de Jasper chorou por abraçar Edward e lhe prometer que tudo ficaria bem. Ao invés, ele sugeriu, "Abotoe toda a camisa, e levante o colarinho. Vou ver se posso ajudá-lo a conseguir isso no jeito esta noite."

Edward fez outra careta, mas murmurou um acordo também. E começou a ajeitar a camisa corretamente, enquanto Jasper tirava os nós da gravata. Uma vez Edward pronto, e a gravata lisa de novo, Jasper se apertou na frente da pia, na frente de Edward. De repente, tão perto — oh Deus, suas barrigas e virilhas se tocavam — que uma labareda de calor despertou seu eixo e saco. Fios de cabelo secando se enrolava no pescoço de Edward, o homem cheirava a hortelã e loção pós-barba, e, oh, muito naturalmente Jasper começou a se inclinar, visando lamber uma gota de água agarrada à têmpora do homem. _Merda_.

No último instante, esperançosamente antes de se entregar, Jasper puxou longe e ficou de pé atrás de Edward. Ainda em um ajuste apertado, mas pelo menos podia esconder qualquer excitação de vista. Forçando-se a colocar sua total atenção na garganta de Edward e sua camisa abotoada, e ignorar a vulnerabilidade doce de Edward, seu corpo sexy, e rosto bonito — tudo isso junto o agitando em lugares muito mais profundos do que seu pau.

_Apenas o ajude. Deixe de lado sua atração por cinco minutos e seja um amigo._

De cima do ombro de Edward, Jasper encontrou seu olhar no espelho e lhe ofereceu um sorriso encorajador. "Acho que é melhor se eu ficar aqui e trabalhar atrás de você." Ele passou o a gravata em volta do pescoço de Edward. "Desse jeito você pode assistir no espelho e ver o que tem que fazer quando chegar a hora."

Com um aceno afiado, Edward pigarreou. "Tudo bem." Ele mudou para uma postura militar à vontade. "Vá em frente."

Firmando-se, acenando também, Jasper alcançou por cima dos ombros de Edward, segurando cada extremidade da gravata, e começou. Olhando entre as instruções, enquanto movia as mãos e o material, pela imagem que refletia com Edward no espelho, ele trabalhou o tecido no padrão formal dado à gravata, um de acordo com a instrução que Emmett e Rose queriam. A cada toque do tecido, ele roçava um dedo ou dois contra a garganta, pescoço ou tórax de Edward. Arrepios de calor infundiam em sua carne, mas ele se lembrou de seu lugar como amigo e forçosamente ignorou o calor inegável lambendo a ponta de seus dedos. Também manteve o olhar focado em suas mãos trabalhando a gravata, e longe de vagar para encontrar o olhar de Edward no espelho. Não se atrevendo a se perder nos olhos deste homem agora. Não enquanto estava tão perto de seu traseiro.

Com a última torção do material — que neste momento parecia uma bagunça — Jasper cavou na caixa de roupas no banheiro. "Espere um segundo…" Ele procurou através do tecido e na parte inferior encontrou uma pequena caixa preta. "Sim, aqui está." Depois de voltar para Edward, ele alcançou sobre seus ombros mais uma vez, assegurou os comprimentos da gravata com o alfinete correspondente incluído, e terminou seu trabalho. "Pronto." Ele alisou o tecido, e a bela imagem diante dele despertou novas vibrações em sua barriga. "É só ajustar o colete para esconder as pontas" — Jasper saltou de volta para ficar na porta — "e vai estar perfeito."

Em silêncio, Edward se estudou no espelho, aparentemente com uma sensação de choque satisfeito. Ele lentamente abotoou o colete, ajustou a gravata, e cuidou de consertar o colarinho. Uma vez terminado, ainda de frente, ele disse, "Obrigado," em um tom abafado, texturizado.

Jasper mal conseguiu dizer, "Você parece bem legal, Edward," através da secura na boca. _Bom Deus_. Incapaz de controlar seu interesse, ele comeu Edward com o olhar.

Com uma leve transformação, apenas uma mudança de roupas, um bom barbear, e o cabelo penteado, Edward tinha se transformado do cowboy de seus sonhos para um membro bonito e polido da aristocracia britânica histórica. Embora Edward nunca tivesse colocado os pés numa loja de aluguel, o terno lhe ajustava como uma luva, e ele exalava uma sensualidade sofisticada que serpenteava em torno dos desejos de Jasper quase tão profundamente quanto sua natureza de cowboy áspera falava com sua alma.

Atraído por este homem complexo, Jasper se moveu para ficar atrás dele novamente. Alcançando por cima de seus ombros uma última vez, ajustou a gravata sob o colarinho do paletó. Tanto quanto disse a si mesmo para não fazê-lo, ele ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar quente de Edward no espelho. "Eu sei que vai ser um belo casamento." Seu coração bombeou uma batida extra, e ele rapidamente enrolou as mãos em seus lados, do contrário poderia envolver os braços na cintura de Edward e puxá-lo de volta em um abraço muito-familiar.

Jasper se retirou para a segurança da porta e forçou a um otimista, "Estou tão feliz que você vai poder ir para estar com seu irmão e visitar sua mãe."

Edward empalideceu, e seus lábios torceram em uma linha apertada. "Não sei. Eu posso ter concordado com essa coisa de padrinho antes de pensar em todas as suas funções para este dia." Ele passou por Jasper para a área da cozinha e pegou um copo de água. Depois de tomar um gole, ele o apontou em sua direção. "Agora, se você pudesse reescrever meu discurso para mim, e então se levantar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas e recitá-lo, eu estaria bem."

Mais uma vez, a visão de Edward tão aparentemente perdido perfurou uma faca em seu peito. "Não posso escrevê-lo para você. Eu não seria capaz de replicar o que está em seu coração. Mas posso ouvir o que tem preparado" — ele deslizou dentro da cabine para um lado da mesa — "e ficaria feliz em oferecer meus pensamentos e dar uma mão para aprimorá-lo, se quiser."

Edward se virou e empurrou-se no assento do outro lado da mesa. "Sério? Você fala melhor do que ninguém que eu sei, e todo mundo adora quando você conta histórias." Sincera energia frenética encheu a voz de Edward. "Você seria honesto sobre o que quer que eu diga, ainda que seja merda, e me ajuda a apresentar algo melhor?"

_Oh inferno, cara_. Uma onda de calor percorreu Jasper da cabeça aos pés, aquecendo-o até seu núcleo. "Farei o que quiser," ele compartilhado baixinho. "Eu ficaria honrado em ouvi-lo."

Edward sorriu rápido e largo. "Ok. Eu não tenho nada escrito." Suas bochechas de repente cortaram vermelhas. "Eu apenas o estive pensando em minha cabeça inúmeras vezes e resolvendo como fazê-lo."

Deus tenha misericórdia, como Jasper queria tomar a mão do homem e dar um apertar. "Tudo bem," ele disse ao invés, sentando-se em suas mãos. "Comece quando estiver pronto."

"Ok." Edward exalou, e depois respirou fundo. "Então aqui vai."

Quando começou, Edward gaguejou e tropeçou em suas palavras terrivelmente. Ao mesmo tempo, falou com tal graça humilde; E tão visivelmente sincero em suas palavras de amor sobre Emmett e sua mãe, e sobre Rose ser uma adição bem-vinda a sua pequena família unida.

E a cada doce palavra murmurada que Edward falava, Jasper ouvia atentamente e caía de alguma forma, um pouco mais duro e mais profundo por seu companheiro e chefe, que também se tornara seu melhor amigo.

Depois de sair do chuveiro, Edward enrolou uma toalha na cintura e entrou no quarto de hotel. A hora, só um pouco depois das nove, ele gemeu, esticou os braços em direção ao teto, e bocejou mais do que tinha em anos.

Bom Cristo, ele trabalhava regularmente muito mais tempo, dias mais árduos do que hoje, mas seus braços e pernas se sentiam tão danadamente pesados agora que ele poderia cair na cama e dormir até que tivesse que levantar para pegar seu voo amanhã à tarde. _Gente demais ao redor hoje_. Aproximando-se da cama, ele puxou as camadas de forragem, atirou-se sobre o colchão, e esfregou as mãos pelo cabelo recém-lavado. _Gente demais que eu não conhecia bem o suficiente para conversar ou sair._

Edward não exatamente podia se pendurar com Emmett a noite toda; Seu irmão, na forma de sua nova noiva, compreensivelmente tinha uma melhor companhia para manter após o casamento. Rose estivera tão bonita e gentil quanto Edward se lembrava das duas vezes anteriores que se encontraram, e sua mãe tinha lhe compartilhado uma bela história sobre sua nova nora durante a recepção. Infelizmente, Esme também tinha lhe confiado suas preocupações sobre a falta de Cristo e igreja na vida de Rose. Quando Edward a lembrou de que ele e Emmett não exatamente iam à igreja muito mais também, Esme expressara uma decepção e desgosto igual em seus filhos sobre o rumo desses acontecimentos, mas não pressionara. Edward mais tarde vira sua mãe e Rose, as cabeças juntas, e tinham estado ambas sorrindo, assim ele tomara isso como um sinal de que Esme havia escolhido abraçar o dia e se divertir com o mais novo membro de sua família.

_Falando nisso…_ Edward se esticou para alcançar o telefone no criado-mudo e rediscar o último número que havia chamado.

Quando Jasper atendeu, ele disse; "Como foi o casamento?" Quase ao mesmo tempo em que Edward perguntou, "Como estão indo os cavalos?"

A risada melódica de Jasper vibrou pelo telefone, e Edward reprimiu um sorriso automático.

"Seus bebês estão muito bem," Jasper lhe disse. "Eles sentem sua falta terrivelmente, tenho certeza disso, mas estão sobrevivendo comigo e Chuck, e Rocky cuidando deles."

Edward se deslocou para ficar mais confortável. "Sim, tudo bem. Eu estava certo de que estariam bem, mas nunca me acostumo a ficar longe deles. Mesmo que só por alguns dias, então me dê um desconto."

"Eu sei. Eu só estava brincando. Ei" — a voz de Jasper se animou — "como estão as coisas por aí? Como foi o casamento?"

Repetindo as partes mais importantes do dia, Edward sorriu quando toda a tensão e letargia drenaram de seu corpo. "Tudo se passou sem problemas. Todos foram ótimos e estavam felizes por estar lá. E, graças a você" — sem pensar, ele esfregou o pescoço e peito — "minha gravata ficou boa. As pessoas pareceram gostar da minha fala também. Obrigado por toda a ajuda." Memórias da noite passada lavaram através dele, e um calor acolhedor se estabeleceu em suas entranhas e ossos. "Se eu não te disse antes" — sua voz caiu para um murmúrio — "eu apreciei tudo que você fez."

"Eu foi apenas uma orelha." Jasper falou muito mais suavemente também. "Sua fala estava ótima para começar, mas se eu fui de alguma ajuda, foi um prazer."

Com o telefone agarrado na orelha, Edward rolou de lado, deixando a toalha úmida cair longe do corpo. "Eu gostaria que você tivesse estado aqui." Puxou o lençol branco limpo e fresco, a sensação divina em sua carne quente, e o acomodou sobre a pele nua. "Fiquei menos nervoso quando tinha apenas você como meu público no trailer."

"Tenho certeza de que você foi ótimo." Um chiado distintamente familiar chegou ao ouvidos de Edward, e ele soube que Jasper tinha sentado bem no meio do sofá. "Aposto que teve cada mulher na recepção implorando para ter uma dança com você."

Montando uma cadeira dura por quatro horas durante a recepção discreta encheu a mente de Edward, e ele bufou. "Não exatamente, mas ainda que tivesse, não era realmente esse tipo de noite. Era mais família e amigos do que tentar se envolver com alguém para a noite."

"Então você está voando solo, enquanto estiver por aí?"

"Sim." Edward voltou a pensar quantas vezes Jasper viera à sua mente hoje — particularmente, toda vez que via uma jovem específica usando coral — e sorriu. "Mas você teria se divertido se estivesse aqui. Rose é mentora de uma garota que acabou de começar a faculdade, e ela teria sido uma boa companhia para você."

"Só começou a faculdade?" Jasper cuspiu e associou um palavrão à escolha. "De jeito nenhum. Isso é muito jovem para mim."

Edward pulou para uma posição sentada e latiu com riso. "Oh, meu Deus, cara. Ela tem dezoito anos, e você ainda está há meses de sequer fazer vinte e um."

"Eu me sinto mais velho que isso," Jasper se defendeu com tom firme. "Em minha cabeça, alguém na faculdade parece jovem demais para mim."

_Huh._ Edward caiu de costas na cama e jogou o braço livre sobre a cabeça. "Sim, acho que faz sentido." Não o tendo visualizado como uma criança por um bom tempo, Edward podia ver-se como uma parte enorme da razão pela qual tinha a ver com a maturidade que Jasper se conduzia e se comportava. "Com a vida que levamos, eu deveria ter imaginado que você se sentiria mais adulto do que a maioria das pessoas na sua idade. Ainda assim," — Edward riu, mas se transformou em um gemido — "teria sido bom se pelo menos um de nós tivesse estado em uma situação de ter conseguido algo esta noite."

Jasper riu também. "Suponho que sim, mas tenho certeza que Emmett e Rose estarão fazendo o suficiente para celebrar por todo mundo. Deixe-os ter a noite toda só pra eles. Estou bastante feliz em casa no trailer com um filme."

Edward gemeu, mas sorriu também. "Mãe Santíssima, homem, escolha qualquer um que você queira e o assista feliz e em paz." Edward nem sequer precisou de um segundo inteiro para evocar a imagem de Jasper confortavelmente instalado no sofá, uma lata de refrigerante e batatas fritas de churrasco ao seu lado, com a cabeça inclinada para trás contra o encosto do banco, assistindo à TV. "Desfrute de seu filme, e eu te vejo amanhã à noite."

"Vou fazer uma lasanha assada amanhã," Jasper compartilhou, mencionando a refeição favorita de Edward, "e posso te dar um relatório sobre os cavalos enquanto comemos."

Só de pensar no molho de tomate picante e espesso, e na mistura de queijos com salsicha deu água na boca de Edward. "Vou esperar ansiosamente. Boa noite, Potro."

"Boa noite," Jasper disse de volta. "Estou feliz que você tenha estado com sua família neste fim de semana, Edward. Falo com você logo," e desligou.

Edward terminou a chamada e jogou o telefone de lado, mas não pôde deixar de pensar sobre a amiga de Rose e em como Jasper — se tivesse escolhido um caminho diferente — teria sido um bom partido para ela. Edward não exatamente tinha visto Jasper rasgando pelos bares enquanto eles estavam em turnê, e espontaneamente, a confissão de alguns anos atrás — "_Não quero morrer antes de fazer sexo"_ — encheu sua mente. Mais uma vez ele se perguntou se o cara ainda mantinha sua condição virginal.

A jovem no casamento era esbelta e de pernas bonitas, e com a altura de Jasper, e a forma como sua construção tinha se preenchido, eles teriam se encaixado bem junto. Edward podia ver uma dança lenta na recepção facilmente se tornar um encontro, para, finalmente, uma noite, pegos juntos em lençóis suados e bagunçados enquanto descobriam o corpo um do outro.

A garota da faculdade — que Rose havia apresentado como Alice — provavelmente teria dado a Jasper uma noite que ele nunca esqueceria. Edward podia visualizá-los neste mesmo hotel, talvez um quarto acima, e podia ouvir o gemido de Jasper quando Alice beijasse o caminho através de seu peito nu e barriga plana, sacudindo a língua contra sua pele aquecida e amando a maneira como sua transpiração provava em sua língua.

Quando as imagens vívidas de Jasper e Alice na cama encheram sua mente e tocaram todos os seus sentidos, ele estendeu a mão para seu pau, acariciou o comprimento já semirrígido, e gemeu.

Alice se abaixaria sobre Jasper, esfregando sua pele contra o inferno liso de seu corpo, e correndo as mãos por seu cabelo espesso e escuro. Jasper ondularia embaixo dela, gemendo enquanto erguia os quadris e bombeava o eixo contra sua barriga.

Nu em sua cama de hotel, enquanto suas bolas puxavam e rolavam com uma bondade deliciosa em seu saco, Edward começou a respirar mais pesado e esfregar mais forte em seu pênis agora completamente ereto. Imagem após imagem de corpos nus encaixados voava por sua mente, e ele mordeu de volta um gemido quando pérolas espessas de pré-semem cobriram sua fenda e rolaram por seu eixo, fornecendo toda a lubrificação que precisava para sua punheta.

Nas visões de Edward, Jasper correu as mãos cicatrizadas-pelo-trabalho de cima a baixo das costas e bunda de Alice, acariciando sua pele com longas varreduras dos dedos grossos. Ao mesmo tempo, Edward soltou seu pau e esfregou as próprias mãos calejadas pelo peito, barriga e até mesmo de cima a baixo de suas coxas e a curva externa de suas nádegas, faminto por repetir as sensações ásperas e sentir tudo tão intensamente e real quanto pudesse criar.

Edward jurou que podia ouvir os gemidos de necessidade de Jasper e Alice, direto em seu ouvido. Os sons apaixonados de tal desejo intenso o fazendo ranger os dentes e chicotear a mão com mais força e mais rápido de cima a baixo em seu pênis supersensibilizado. _Oh foda-se, sim._ Ele roubou mais pré-semem da ponta de seu pau e engoliu um grito quando impiedosamente provocou seu eixo e bolas.

Em seguida, em seu devaneio, Jasper rolou a jovem de costas, preparando o terreno para a primeira fusão de seus corpos. Sem pensar, até agora se deixando ir, Edward abriu as coxas também, criando um espaço para Jasper se deitar, como Alice tinha feito em sua mente. Jasper desceu em cima de Alice, esmagado seu corpo no dela. Edward corcoveou e grunhiu quando carne dura e escaldante estremeceu e pulsou quente contra sua barriga, tão certo quanto fez Alice.

Em sua cama, Edward gemeu, "Por favor," e se contorceu contra a armação grande e dura em cima dele. Seu pau estava duro como granito e seu corpo doía; desesperado para alcançar o lançamento. Jasper gemeu também, e o som áspero e sexy torceu seu caminho através do interior de Edward, agarrando com um aperto firme em seu pênis. Jasper moeu-se contra Edward, praticamente fundindo sua pele em chamas juntas, e esfregou a ereção rudemente contra seu comprimento.

Imediatamente Edward clamou e se agarrou a Jasper com toda sua força. Músculos de aço encontraram dureza implacável, um emaranhado de braços e pernas, uma fornalha de fogo compartilhado engolindo o quarto em chamas. Edward fechou as pernas em torno das coxas de Jasper e erraticamente se empurrou para cima em toda parte, numa tentativa faminta de alcançar mais do calor cobrindo seu amigo. Em retorno, Jasper trabalhou todo seu peso contra Edward como uma besta, deslizando o pênis contra ele de novo e de novo, como se pretendesse lhe arrastar um orgasmo tão violentamente quanto pudesse.

Um arrepio de frio de repente fatiou as costas de Edward, e ele tentou se afastar. Mas o resplendor no olhar quente de floresta de Jasper puxou uma corda profunda em seu núcleo, com muito mais poder do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse lutar e vencer. Jasper balançou mais forte e mais rápido em cima dele, triturando seus pênis juntos, exigindo tudo, e não desviando o olhar. Então — _oh Cristo_ — Jasper mergulhou a cabeça, e um tremor balançou através de Edward com força suficiente para sacudir seus ossos.

Jasper sorriu aquele sorriso doce, mas de alguma forma assustadoramente feroz também, e roçou a língua novamente na ponta de seu nariz. _É isso mesmo_. Ele pegou os braços de Edward, prendendo-os na cama, e sussurrou, _Solte-se_. E rodou os quadris com uma dureza insana e deliciosa entre as coxas abertas de Edward, deixando seus pênis em chamas. _Você já sabe que é meu_.

_Não!_ Pânico gelou através de Edward em um tiro frio. Ele gritou; Um grito ensurdecedor em sua cabeça, mas era tarde demais. Jasper desceu, cortando a boca através da sua, e roubou seu protesto com um beijo profundo e reivindicador. E no momento em que fez, Edward clamou mais alto e mais cru do que já tinha, arqueando o corpo inteiro fora da cama, e descarregando um orgasmo que o atingiu afiado, e duro, e longo. Ele bombeou os quadris incontrolavelmente, e jato após jato de semente leitosa e quente pulverizou seu estômago e salpicou seu peito, encharcando-o com seu lançamento.

Edward permaneceu tenso como um arco, seu pênis disparando esperma eternamente, fora de seu controle, mas, eventualmente, a tensão drenou fora dele, e ele caiu para trás na cama.

Assim que bateu no colchão, ele puxou o lençol sobre o corpo nu, seus instintos gritando que ele tinha uma audiência. Edward arremessou o olhar à esquerda e direita, procurando, certo de que Jasper estaria lá, em algum lugar. Mas apenas o vazio e cantos escuros permaneciam com ele no quarto. Não havia um Jasper nu, ou mesmo uma Alice nua no que dizia respeito a esse assunto.

Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Edward praguejou rápido e ferozmente, perguntando-se o que diabo tinha acabado de acontecer. O cheiro de seu esperma enchia o quarto, e seu coração ainda batia forte e rápido. Muito da presença de Jasper permanecia na cama também, e todas eram lembranças frias e inegáveis de que Edward tinha acabado de se masturbar e gozar com pensamentos sobre outro homem. _Não só outro homem_. Edward riu; Um som algo de fatalista e irregular cortando através do quarto. _Seu companheiro de quarto, empregado, e uma das poucas pessoas que você chama um amigo de confiança_.

Por que estes pensamentos fugazes e descontroladamente sexuais sobre Jasper continuavam a surgir em sua mente? E, mais perturbador, por que diabos ele tinha tomado essa fantasia sobre Jasper e Alice e se colocado no papel de Alice, em vez do de Jasper? Por que tinha se agarrado tão firmemente a Jasper, indo tão longe a ponto de abrir as coxas, acolhendo outro homem contra ele, quando, tão facilmente e mais naturalmente, ele poderia ter trazido Alice à vida e a colocado debaixo dele nesta mesma cama?

_Porque você não conhece Alice. Mais do que isso, ela era muito jovem, e provavelmente teria se sentido ainda mais errado se imaginar fazendo sexo com ela do que com outro cara._

Racionalizando, usando o argumento mais lógico que podia evocar, o ajudou a começar a respirar mais fácil. Ele realmente não tinha o direito de pensar em namoradas ou parceiras sexuais para Jasper, de qualquer maneira. A inadequação de tais pensamentos provavelmente tinha ativado o papel que ele desempenhou na fantasia também.

_Uma fantasia incrivelmente poderosa, sexualmente explícita, e altamente emocional_. Edward rosnou e rolou de lado. _Mas, ainda assim, em última instância, era apenas um sonho_. Ele alcançou e desligou a lâmpada, lançando o quarto em total escuridão. _Nada disso foi real_.

Edward fechou os olhos, mas insinuações de segurar Jasper uma vez antes, de verdade — _na noite de seu aniversário_ — fez comichão em sua psique, lembrando-o que não era a primeira vez que Jasper o deixara duro.

_Você está começando a ficar muito confinado com ele. A proximidade está mexendo com sua cabeça._ Edward estremeceu quando seu pau saciado tentou agitar em vigilância, mais uma vez. _É hora de sair e transar com mais frequência. Muito mais frequência._

E talvez Edward precisasse começar a pensar mais seriamente em se mudar novamente para outra turnê de rodeio, longe de Jasper, quando Aro finalmente vendesse sua operação.

Edward fez uma careta, e seu intestino torceu doente, mas ele sabia que estava certo.

Não podia deixar essas fantasias continuarem. Ainda que significasse se afastar de Jasper para sempre.

"Então é isso." Aro terminou sua explicação e sugou o ar totalmente fora dos pulmões de Edward. "Assim que obtivermos a papelada feita, o Sprawling Ride será o proprietário de toda a operação. Os cavalos, os veículos, e a terra."

"O Sprawling Ride?" _O quê?_ Como um peixe, Edward abria e fechava a boca, como se a ação repetida de alguma forma lhe trouxesse mais oxigênio e clareasse a névoa confusa nublando sua cabeça. "O Sprawling Ride. Sério?"

Braços cruzados contra o peito, Aro balançou sobre os calcanhares de suas botas. "Sim. Só levou três anos, mas eu sabia que alguém acabaria por ver o valor de minha operação."

Edward olhou para Aro, mas tanto barulho e desordem confundiam sua cabeça que ele poderia muito bem estar falado com um alienígena de cinco cabeças. "B-b—" _Jesus_. Ele não conseguia se concentrar, mas ainda precisava de informações. "O SR já é tão grande. O que eles querem com a gente?"

"Eles gostaram de nossa linhagem. Quem não ia querer Destiny hoje em dia?" O jovem cavalo tinha provado ser um vencedor, e o orgulho pessoal de Aro em seu discernimento por comprar um cavalo tão fabuloso soprava o homem como um pavão. "Eles estavam procurando umas terras em nossa área de Wyoming também."

Centenas de dias e noites repletas de rotina e ordem começaram a romper uma barreira dentro da cabeça e Edward e se desintegrar no chão. Adrenalina disparou forte dentro dele, mas ele ficou frio ao invés de quente. "E quanto a Potro?" Sua garganta se fechou, muito dolorosamente para falar. _E eu?_

"A SR disse que vai encontrar um lugar para Jasper na organização. Você também, se quiser." O telefone de Aro tocou então, e ele ergueu um dedo para Edward. "Tenho que atender." Nos olhos do homem, Edward pôde ver que Aro já havia se transferido para seu próximo empreendimento. "Quero essa coisa feita antes que alguém tenha uma mudança de opinião."

Aro se foi, presumivelmente para fechar seu negócio, e Edward cambaleou. _A Sprawling Ride_. A ideia de que um empreendimento tão estruturado quanto a SR aceitasse os termos de Aro nunca tinha passado pela cabeça de Edward. Ele sinceramente nunca pensara que alguém fosse aceitar as convicções elevadas de Aro do valor de sua organização. _Eu realmente nunca pensei que as coisas fossem mudar._

Novos chefes. Novo pessoal. Novas maneiras de fazer as coisas. Talvez até mesmo novas condições de vida. Edward não poderia ter Jasper como um companheiro mais. _Exatamente o que você vem dizendo a si mesmo que precisava há bastante tempo._

Em seguida, bem ali, nuvens nebulosas na cabeça de Edward escureceram e o cercaram, nublando sua visão. Mudanças estavam por vir, Edward gostando da escolha de Aro ou não.

Mais negridão encheu sua visão, e ele agarrou a cabeça. _Não. Não. Não._

Edward não tinha dúvidas de que Jasper se adaptaria a trabalhar para a Sprawling Ride; O cara podia ver a lado positivo de tudo e agarrar um novo desafio com entusiasmo. Edward sabia por si só, porém — _oh merda, não, não,_ — que as coisas seriam diferentes.

De repente, todo mundo ao redor de Edward se tornou pontos distantes, e o mundo se fechou em torno dele. Parecia como se um tornado negro girasse, e girasse, e girasse, se encolhendo e se aproximando a cada volta ciclônica, chegando mais perto a quase sufocá-lo.

Gritando por dentro, cada respiração uma tarefa, Edward decolou em uma corrida morta pela salvação. Ele precisava de uma bebida.

Rápido.

No cintilar final do pôr-do-sol, Jasper percorreu os caminhos de terra entre os currais externos dos animais, se desculpando com o pessoal ocasional disperso ainda limpando as baias improvisadas. Pelo caminho, ele perguntou várias vezes se alguém tinha visto Edward, mas cada um balançava a cabeça ou lhe dava um não e continuava suas tarefas. Jasper tinha verificado as baias abrigando seus cavalos primeiro, pensando que talvez Edward tivesse ido visitar Moisés, mas todos os animais já estavam acomodados para a noite, com nada de Edward nas proximidades.

Conforme seguia seu caminho até o último labirinto de metal para uma pastagem toda aberta, do outro lado, ele manteve os olhos bem abertos, procurando pelo Stetson cinza de Edward — uma cor muito mais rara do que o mar de chapéus brancos, beges e pretos, na multidão crescente. Um punhado de tendas armadas enchiam as extremidades do pasto, assentadas para servir como uma linha de comida temporária pelos moradores locais. Esta pequena cidade no Missouri tinha um grande lote de terras para oferecer para os rodeios, mas não tinha números suficientes de restaurantes na cidade para servir todas as pessoas que vieram junto com o show.

O cheiro ácido da fumaça de churrasco e carne grelhada flutuou através do ar e provocou o nariz de Jasper, lembrando-o de que não tinha comido desde o café da manhã. Seu estômago roncou, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que encher a barriga agora.

_Tenho que encontrar Edward_. Jasper queria saltar e bater um alto cinco a todos por quem passava, mas conseguiu conter-se e manter sua atenção focada em encontrar seu alvo. _Eu tenho que lhe dar a boa notícia._

Jasper se aproximou das barracas, e de repente uma gargalhada rouca cortou o ar da noite a partir de sua esquerda, e um calafrio digno de calor se espalhou por seu sangue_. Edward_. Jasper girou. Retomando o passo, abrindo caminho através da multidão de pessoas, que se deslocava em direção a este distinto e maravilhoso som. Edward não ria muito, mas era gracioso quando o fazia — quando era genuíno e de seu intestino — a onda de alegria que o som trazia penetrava no ser de Jasper e enfraquecia seus joelhos.

Jasper alcançou a extremidade da barraca, chegando a uma distância de tocar as costas fortes de Edward, a tempo de ouvi-lo compartilhar com Marcy e quatro de sua equipe, "Você diz que é cativante porque é uma boa mulher, mas juro por Deus que se eu tiver que ouvir mais um daqueles malditos filmes de cowboy idiotas, tocando ao fundo enquanto estou tentando relaxar, há uma boa chance de eu lançar uma das minhas botas direto na TV."

_O quê?_ Uma punhalada de dor cauterizou através do meio de Jasper. Ele parou seco em suas trilhas. Edward continuou, cortando-o ainda mais, e lágrimas rapidamente saltaram aos seus olhos. Ele queria fugir, mas seus pés pareciam blocos de concreto, e ele não conseguia se mover.

Edward acenou um copo de plástico na frente dele, derramando um pouco do líquido de cor âmbar na mão, mas não perdeu o ritmo. "Nunca conheci alguém que pudesse trabalhar tão malditamente duro fazendo um verdadeiro trabalho de rodeio, e ainda ser tão fodidamente verde, e ingênuo, e apaixonado por esses filmes idiotas, e pelo modo como eles retratam nossas vidas." Com a voz tão alta quanto Jasper jamais tinha ouvido em um ambiente lotado assim, Edward bateu no braço de Marcy e continuou, "O garoto assistiu um filme na noite passada, e falou muito seriamente sobre vir do nada a possuir um grande rancho ele mesmo um dia — como o personagem principal do filme tinha feito — eu tive que ir ao banheiro para não revirar os olhos para ele e rir. Ele é ridículo com essa merda."

_Oh Deus_. Jasper cobriu a boca para abafar um soluço, desesperado para estrangular a dor explodindo em seu peito. _Ele acha que eu sou uma piada_.

Marcy olhou para Edward. Quando fez, seu olhar se ergueu para trás dele, direto em Jasper. Imediatamente todo seu rosto se suavizou, e ela deu um passo em sua direção. "Oh, querido."

Edward se virou. No momento em que avistou Jasper, ele sacudiu como se alguém lhe tivesse batido, e toda a cor drenou de seu rosto. "Potro, eu..."

"Não." Encontrando as pernas novamente, Jasper deu um passo rápido para trás, e depois outro, e outro. "Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem." Deus, Jasper não podia se deixar parar de piscar; Se o fizesse, as lágrimas começariam a cair aos montes. "Eu preciso ir."

Com isso, ele se virou e decolou em uma corrida na direção de onde tinha acabado de vir. Todos os pensamentos sobre a boa notícia que acabara de ouvir — Aro finalizando o negócio para a venda da companhia — tinha voado de sua mente.

Edward assistiu Jasper comer a grama sob seus pés numa velocidade vertiginosa. _Porra_. Ele atirou a cerveja contra um poste da barraca, de repente doente como o inferno por dentro. E não tinha nada a ver com o álcool. Se possuísse a flexibilidade, ele chutaria seu próprio rabo.

Com a visão se fechando, e o mundo ao seu redor escurecendo rapidamente novamente, Edward disparou fora da barraca. Tudo mais fugindo de sua mente, ele correu atrás de Jasper. Que corria com o foco e a precisão de um cavalo de corrida privilegiado; E o peito de Edward apreendeu enquanto tentava alcançá-lo.

"Potro!" Quanto mais Edward corria, mais a multidão parecia se espessar ao seu redor como se cercado por todas as pessoas que trabalhavam no rodeio. Logo ele não podia mais ver Jasper à sua frente. "Potro!" Então, em um flash rápido, ele avistou um corpo alto e magro em uma camisa xadrez, jeans, e um sujo chapéu de cowboy branco. O homem se agachou em um armazém eviscerado servindo como armazenamento para ração e feno. "Espere!" Edward se moveu rápido, quente na trilha de Jasper. "Vai devagar!"

Edward entrou no edifício. E imediatamente se concentrou em Jasper quase do outro lado da enorme estrutura, onde outro conjunto de portas abertas levava em direção aos trailers. "Potro!" De um lugar profundo em seus ossos, Edward encontrou outra marcha e bateu as pernas debaixo dele mais rápido do que jamais tinha feito em sua vida. "Não ouse se mover!"

Girando em cento e oitenta graus, Jasper atirou o braço para cima e apontou o dedo médio na direção de Edward. "Foda-se!" Ele tropeçou quando se virou para correr novamente.

_Eu te peguei_. Com esse pequeno deslize da parte de Jasper, Edward se arremessou para ele e agarrou seu braço. Jasper amaldiçoou e arrancou contra seu aperto, mas Edward lutou contra sua força de chicote. "Pare!" Lançando-o em um semicírculo e finalmente conseguindo batê-lo contra uma parede de alimentos embalados de uns três metros de altura.

Jasper arreganhou os dentes como um urso bravo e encurralado, mas umidade ainda brilhava em seus olhos. _Jesus._ A umidade umedecendo aquele olhar verde que Edward tinha vindo a conhecer tão bem, comeu através dele como ácido, rasgando um buraco em seu meio.

Com uma nova onda de força, Jasper empurrou Edward novamente. Mas com a mesma rapidez, ainda cheio de adrenalina, Edward o empurrou de volta. Batendo-o nos sacos de ração e o prendendo lá. "Espere." Dor apertada constringia o peito de Edward, tornando difícil respirar e falar, mas ele não se deixaria parar agora. "Escute. Ouça-me. Por favor." Fazendo um sacrifício, ele confessou, "Sinto muito. Ok? Eu estava bebendo, e estava agindo como um idiota."

Jasper virou a cabeça e, com uma expressão vazia em seus olhos, olhou em direção às portas abertas à sua esquerda. "Você não precisava vir atrás de mim. Você tem permissão para falar o que pensa e dizer o que quiser." Cada palavra, dita com tanta monotonia, perfurou Edward no coração. "Você acha que sou ridículo e que sou uma piada, e tirar sarro de mim o faz dar grandes risadas." Jasper deu de ombros. "Bom pra você."

"Vamos, Potro." Quente agora, Edward cuspiu, "Você realmente não acredita que penso assim de você. Mas no caso de não ter mais certeza, eu não faço."

"Você fez exatamente isso há pouco." Com o olhar ainda longe, piscando como louco, Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. "Não tente me enganar. Eu ouvi tudo."

De boca aberta, a mente girando, Edward finalmente respondeu, "Eu-eu… Merda, cara, eu estava falando sem pensar. Eu faço isso quando bebo demais. Eu não deveria ter aceitado uma quarta cerveja. Inferno, eu não deveria ter me comprado a terceira. Eu sei melhor. Não é uma desculpa, mas eu sei como fico quando passo meu limite, e eu passei esta noite."

Jasper virou a cabeça para encarar Edward. De repente, seu olhar era largo e carinhoso, e interessado no que Edward tinha a dizer. _Oh porra, isso é brilho aberto demais para se ver._

Odiando-se, mas incapaz de enfrentar o escrutínio de Jasper, Edward se afastou, caminhou até as portas abertas, e se concentrou nas filas de reboques espalhados pelo terreno. Esta vida — a única que conhecia como adulto — o cercava por todos os lados, até onde o olho podia ver, e o cortava com o mais doce e mais insondável amor que ele já conhecera. Aromas maravilhosos e ricos de aveia e cevada forrageira, feno e aparas de madeira encheram suas narinas. Esses aromas pungentes falavam com sua alma. _E agora se foi_. Pressão se construiu atrás de seus olhos, e cada músculo em seu corpo apertou com uma tensão terrível, tangível, que lhe tirou o fôlego.

Jasper se moveu para seu lado. "Edward?" Ele não o tocou, mas seu calor natural alcançou todo o ar entre eles, girando em volta do corpo inteiro de Edward, e o fazendo tremer. Em um tom mais suave, ele perguntou; "Você está bem?"

O vapor que Edward construíra enquanto corria atrás de Jasper, vazou dele sobre o chão coberto com aparas de madeira. Ainda aprisionado em sua cabeça, porém, ele não conseguia olhar para Jasper; E não conseguia se afastar dele também. "Quando eu bebo mais do que meu limite" — uma grosa enchia seu tom — "eu fico um idiota. E ajo como você acabou de ver lá atrás."

Jasper entrou na sua frente, e então se moveu até capturar seu olhar. "Você disse que tomou mais de dois?" Edward assentiu bruscamente, e Jasper franziu o cenho. "Não entendo. Você nunca comete um deslize."

Através de uma mandíbula cerrada, o pomo de Adão convulsionando, Edward admitiu, "Esta noite eu fiz."

Jasper enrugou a testa. "Mas por quê?"

Palavras, confissões, muito da alma de Edward, se assentou atrás de sua garganta, mas ele não conseguia afrouxar a mandíbula e deixar as sentenças se derramarem livres. Ele sentia como se estivesse segurando sua vida por um único dedo, e esse dígito estava ficando suado e escorregadio como o inferno. E sempre que olhava para Jasper — inferno, sempre que apenas pensava em Jasper com relação à sua vida cotidiana, a importância de sua presença — uma queimadura lenta de calor e pânico cortava agitada dentro dele e o mandava girando para lugares ruins e escuros que ele não queria examinar.

Edward esfregou o suor da parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ele se virou; Enquanto tentava reunir os pensamentos frenéticos lutando em sua cabeça, e viu a luz do dia na forma dos animais nas baias do outro lado deste armazém eviscerado.

Sem olhar para trás, Edward começou a se afastar. "Preciso verificar os cavalos."

Jasper se moveu como um raio. "Não, você não vai." Ele agarrou o braço de Edward, seu aperto como uma braçadeira ardente, e o puxou para perto. Fogos de artifício explodiam em seu olhar. Jesus, Edward queria correr, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Laser-focado agora, Jasper disse em um tom duro, "Eu acabei de pegá-lo se divertindo pra caramba sendo o centro das atenções às minhas custas, então, se você quer que eu lave a memória disso do meu cérebro, eu acho que mereço algumas palavras de você."

Olhando em direção às vigas por respostas, Edward ligou as mãos atrás do pescoço e suspirou. Cansado como o inferno, ele balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. O que está feito, está feito."

Jasper puxou o braço de Edward e, como um mestre das marionetes, atraiu seu olhar para ele. "O que está feito? Você precisa falar comigo." Jasper enfiou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça e inclinou a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que diabos você está tentando dizer."

Porra. Edward esfregou o rosto com as mãos. "Aro me disse que tem um comprador firme no local para a operação."

"Então você sabe?" Um sorriso dividiu o rosto de Jasper, e ele saltou onde estava. "Era isso que eu estava vindo te dizer. Ouvi Aro falando e pensei que ia surpreendê-lo. Não é ótimo?"

Edward exalou e tentou manter a calma. Foda-se, porém. Ele coçava por outra cerveja. "Para você e para os animais, sim, a venda é uma coisa maravilhosa."

"E para você," Jasper acrescentou depressa.

"Não para mim." Examinando o olhar sério de Jasper, Edward desejou poder se apunhalar no peito em vez de estourar a bolha otimista circulando constantemente este jovem sincero. Edward engoliu em seco, procurando umidade. "Vou procurar outra operação menor que esteja precisando de alguém para entrar e estar no comando."

"O quê? Sair?" Jasper deu um passo atrás, e seu rosto ficou pálido. "Por quê?"

"Porque," Edward explicou, com a voz subindo insanamente alta, "A Sprawling Ride é um negócio sério. Eles são um empreendimento forte, e já têm seu pessoal encarregado. Eles vão colocar nossos animais em sua organização, e nós em trabalhos mais baixos da escala. Se eu ficar, não vou ter a responsabilidade que tenho agora. Não terei o controle sobre como eu cuido de nossos cavalos do jeito que eu faço agora. Não terei a palavra final. Eu seria apenas mais um empregado de baixo nível."

"Acho que eu estava bebendo tanto porque estava tentando não pensar nisso, por que… Por que…" — _Eu não só terei que deixar os cavalos, eu terei que deixá-lo também _— "Porque eu não gosto de pensar em ter que encontrar um novo trabalho, com um novo rodeio e um novo chefe, e começar tudo de novo." _Nem mesmo remotamente verdade_. Droga. Por que ficar longe deste maldito homem incomodava Edward tanto quanto ficar longe dos cavalos fazia?

Com voz alta e firme, Jasper disse, "Você não tem que sair. Você não sabe o que a SR fará. Não com certeza."

"Eu sei!" O argumento deixou a boca de Edward em um grito, mais alto do que ele pretendia. Um par de vaqueiros passando pela entrada ao longe se virou para encará-los, interesse visível em seus olhares. Edward lhes mostrou o dedo, mas se inclinou e baixou a voz. "A SR não vai precisar de mim na posição que eu tenho agora, e eu me conheço bem o suficiente para saber que não poderia voltar atrás para um papel menor. Eu sei que sempre reclamei de Aro, e que temos rezado por um dono melhor há anos, mas a verdade é que Aro me deu liberdade e me deixou fazer o que eu quisesse com os cavalos. Não posso voltar a ter que reportar a alguém acima de mim." Edward sufocou só de colocar a declaração para fora e quase rosnou enquanto acrescentava, "Ninguém conhece estes animais melhor do que eu."

Jasper agarrou seu antebraço e sussurrou com força, "É o que a SR vai valorizar em você. Eu sei."

"Eu não."

Sacudindo a cabeça, Jasper abriu os braços. "Eu não te entendo. Você está reagindo e tomando decisões sem ter quaisquer fatos reais."

Edward olhou por cima do ombro de Jasper. Outro grupo entrou no edifício, e ele baixou a voz ainda mais. "Eu sei que esta operação é muito boa. Eu sei que isso está escrito na parede." O trio se aproximou, e Edward rosnou e olhou. Ele não ia tolerar uma audiência, e dane-se se ele se importava que outras pessoas tivesse todo o direito a este espaço.

Edward abriu a boca, pronto para dizer ao grupo para dar o fora. Antes da ameaça passar por seus lábios, Jasper bateu o ombro direito contra o seu esquerdo e ordenou, "Vamos caminhar," em um tom que não admitia discussão. "Você precisa de ar fresco de qualquer maneira." Ele segurou o olhar de Edward por um momento penetrante, claramente, e abertamente o desafiando a ignorá-lo e fazer uma cena. Então, sem uma palavra, e sem olhar para trás, ele saiu do armazém, na direção dos trailers.

Sem um pensamento consciente, Edward o seguiu; Tão inexplicavelmente atraído por seu espírito e luz. As outras pessoas no edifício se apagando de sua mente, Edward o alcançou rapidamente e caiu no passo ao seu lado.

"Obrigado por não começar nada lá atrás." Jasper se bateu contra Edward novamente, mais brincalhão dessa vez, e lhe ofereceu um meio-sorriso. "Termine o que estava dizendo. Posso ver em seu rosto que há muita coisa girando em sua cabeça ainda."

"Jesus, Potro." Outro suspiro exausto escapou, e ele se sentiu inadequado por levar seu peso a esta amizade. Embora fosse quase uma década mais velho que Jasper, ele sabia que não chegava nem perto do homem que Jasper se tornara. "Eu não sei o que se passa comigo." Enquanto caminhavam pelas filas de reboques, Edward torturou seu cérebro por uma maneira de explicar seu comportamento. Porra, ele, porém, não queria que este homem pensasse que estava dando desculpas. "Aro tem tentado vender este equipamento há tanto tempo que eu acho que nunca pensei que alguém além de nós jamais fosse ver o valor de nosso estoque. Eu não achei que alguém fosse cair na conversa doce de Aro pela venda e lhe dar o que ele achava que merecia para que pudesse se mandar. Mas finalmente aconteceu, e é com uma companhia que não precisa do que eu tenho à mesa." A mandíbula de Edward flexionou descontroladamente, mas ele a firmou novamente, "Você chegou e ouviu a maneira de merda que eu lidei com a informação."

Jasper vacilou, e Edward sabia que o jovem estava revivendo aquele momento ouvi-lo tirando sarro dele. _Merda_.

_Hora de colocar o homem para cima, imbecil_. Parando em frente ao seu trailer porcaria, ele acenou e indicou para que Jasper se sentasse na escada. Quando o homem fez, ele se ajoelhou à sua frente. Cristo, Jasper era um livro aberto; Ele admitia tudo e todos através da clareza e sinceridade em seus olhos. Ele admitira Edward, inúmeras vezes, e Edward o reembolsara cagando em todos os seus sonhos mais secretos na frente de todos que conheciam.

Mordendo uma maldição — destinada apenas a si mesmo — Edward olhou para Jasper e se odiou ainda mais pelas falhas fatais em sua personalidade, que fazia dele um grande babaca às vezes.

Em troca, Jasper o estudou com essa luz insustentável em seus olhos — porra, ele irradiava fé e esperança — que Edward se sentiu ainda mais inadequado para corrigir o que havia quebrado.

"Droga, Potro," Edward finalmente disse em um tom despojado. "Eu realmente sinto muito por ter ferido seus sentimentos. Mas você deve saber que quando brinco sobre seus filmes e seu entusiasmo por tudo relacionado a cowboy, eu não estou falando sério. Não de verdade."

Jasper ficou lá sentado quieto e silencioso. O queixo tremendo só um pouquinho, sem parar de cutucar um pequeno rasgo na bainha de sua camisa xadrez. Arrastando a sola de sua bota de cowboy — botas sujas e desgastadas agora, mostrando o verdadeiro cowboy que ele se tornara — de um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro, contra o chão todo marcado. Cada pequeno tique que ele não conseguia esconder, se tornando uma pequena faca fatiando a carne de Edward uma e outra vez, até que ele logo se sentia como se estivesse sangrando por toda parte, e se perguntou se os cortes alguma vez criariam uma crosta e curariam.

Quando Jasper mordeu a ponta do lábio inferior, parecendo tão malditamente perto de chorar, Edward se atirou de pé, incapaz de suportar a dor e nervosismo que havia colocado no coração do homem. "Vamos lá, Potro." Edward o puxou de pé também e gritou, "Grite comigo! Esmurre-me! Chame-me de todos os nomes da lista. Faça algo." Agarrando sua mão, Edward tentou fazer o cara bater em seu rosto. "Por favor."

De repente, engrenado com vida, Jasper fechou o cerco no espaço de Edward. Assumiu o controle de seu braço, forçando-o em seu lado, e o segurou lá enquanto um novo fogo esmeralda brilhava em seu olhar. "Você estava zombando de mim, idiota. Doeu como o inferno; E Deus, foi embaraçoso. Mas, pior que isso," — sua voz engatou e virou cascalho — "foi que eu sempre pensei que tudo que te dizia em nosso trailer era em confiança." Jasper socou a porta do trailer, e seu tom cresceu mais duro e mais cortante a cada acusação que atirava no rosto de Edward. "Eu pensei que tínhamos uma confiança implícita entre nós. Pensei que tinha ganhado essa confiança de você ao longo do tempo que estivemos juntos. Com certeza eu nunca disse nada a ninguém do que você me disse atrás daquela porta. Só que agora, eu te ouvi, não só dizendo às outras pessoas alguns dos pensamentos mais pessoais que eu já tive; coisas que confiei a você, sobre coisas que eu sonho e desejo, mas você estava zombando de mim e fazendo piadas enquanto o fazia."

Com a mesma rapidez que tinha subido, a raiva de Jasper esvaziou, e ele escorregou de volta a parecer muito menor do que seus sólidos mais de um metro e oitenta e altura. Ele deslizou a mão pelo antebraço de Edward, até sua mão, e apertou seus dedos de uma maneira que parecia quase infantil. "Foi humilhante, Edward. Você me humilhou." Jasper levantou o queixo, mas Cristo, não parecia firme. Nem sua voz. "Você… Você… Você podia muito bem ter me virado e me batido na frente deles, esperando que todos rissem do quão dominante você é sobre mim."

_Porra, Potro. Não_. Implorando com todo seu ser, Edward trocou seu aperto. Agarrando a mão de Jasper ainda mais forte do ele tinha segurando a sua, desesperado além do que podia compreender para fazer este homem acreditar nele de novo. "Eu fui o único a parecer um imbecil. Não você. E Marcy nunca riu de você. Foram apenas os novos caras que ela tem trabalhando para ela. Se te conhecessem, eles teriam atirado punhais em mim tão duro quanto Marcy fez. Todos gostam e respeitam você. Inferno, eles gostam de você muito mais do que gostam de mim."

Com o rosto manchado de vermelhas, Jasper respondeu, "Eu não me importo nem um pouco com eles. Eu apenas nunca soube que você pensava que eu era uma pessoa tão boba."

"Eu não penso." O voto, falado tão brutalmente, rasgou as entranhas de Edward na saída. "Eu juro. Sim, seus filmes me dão nos nervos às vezes, mas eu sei que há pelo menos uma dúzia de coisas que eu faço que te faça querer gritar comigo também. É um espaço apertado." Ainda segurando sua mão, Edward o arrastou pelos três degraus, destrancou a porta e a abriu. "Olhe para isso." Olhando o lugar com novos olhos, ele acenou com o braço para o trailer apertado e atravancado. "Olha o quão malditamente pequeno isso é." Inclinando-se contra o batente da porta, Edward virou a cabeça, e seu coração apertou quando encontrou o olhar de Jasper. "Só porque seus filmes e programas de TV me irritam, às vezes, não significa que eu acho que qualquer coisa que você diz, ou ama, ou acredita, é uma piada. E eu não acho que você é uma piada também. Nada poderia estar mais longe da verdade."

Jasper franziu a testa, e carmesim manchou sua pele mais uma vez. "Então por que você fez parecer que você acha, perto de todas aquelas pessoas? Você fez parecer que você acha que eu sou um carrapato irritante em suas costas que você não consegue alcançar para arrancar."

"Eu não sei por que eu te alvejei." Ao mesmo tempo, o pensamento, _Porque eu não quero que isso desse tanto quando eu tiver que deixá-lo_, inundou o cérebro de Edward.

_Foda-se_. Edward se retirou para as sombras do trailer, e sua mão escorregou fora do aperto de Jasper. Por que diabos ele estava segurando Jasper tão firmemente, de qualquer maneira? Ele apertou a mão livre contra o estômago em um punho, mas um frio que não sentia há muito tempo rastejou por seus dedos, subiu por seu braço, e correu em linhas longas e crepitantes por todo seu corpo.

Jasper puxou Edward de volta para ele, instando-o a olhar para ele. "Alguma outra coisa veio a você primeiro." Ele estudou Edward muito de perto para seu conforto, e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Eu vi o flash disso em seus olhos. Eu sei que fiz."

Outra verdade atingiu Edward duro, e ele cuspiu, "Porque há um DNA em mim que não pode ser mudado, caramba. Tudo bem? babaca, idiota, irresponsável, um DNA egoísta que sempre existiu." Imagens de uma cadeira vazia na cabeceira da mesa da cozinha, onde seu pai deveria estar, bateu através de Edward, golpeando-o com lembranças que ele desprezava. "Na maior parte eu consigo administrar esse gene de merda que me empurra para beber quando eu sei que não deveria, mas às vezes é mais forte do que eu."

"Pare de dizer coisas desse tipo sobre si mesmo." Em um piscar de olhos, suavidade suplantou todas as linhas duras que temporariamente cauterizaram as feições de Jasper, e o feixe familiar de calor e luz sempre emanando de dentro dele retornou. "Você fala como se pensasse que você está danificado ou quebrado de uma forma que é fatal, mas não é verdade. Posso ver uma dureza em você algumas vezes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ninguém tem sido mais gentil ou mais paciente comigo do que você."

Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Ele até mesmo riu e invisivelmente puxou Edward de volta para sua esfera acolhedora. "Caramba, eu tenho te perseguido com mais perguntas sobre ser um cowboy do que a maioria dos homens iria tolerar. Mas quando o persigo você raramente se irrita comigo, e mesmo quando faz você nunca diz. Você até parece gostar das conversas na maior parte das vezes, é por isso que fiquei magoado e não entendi o que o ouvi dizendo sobre mim antes."

"As notícias de Aro me surpreenderam," Edward admitiu. "E eu não gosto de surpresas." _Jesus_. Ele havia derramado tantos segredos para este homem ao longo dos últimos três anos. Tinha feito tantas admissões e pedidos de perdão hoje, que poderia muito bem estar sentado em um confessionário com seu padre. "Acontece que eu não lido com surpresas muito bem. E por mais que os cavalos e você precisam que esta mudança aconteça, e isso vai ser bom, eu acho que não gostei quando não fui o responsável por fazer essas mudanças. Eu lidei com isso bebendo, e a bebida me fez dizer coisas que eu não deveria."

Instável como o inferno, a garganta cheia de algodão, Edward encontrou o olhar de Jasper de frente e deixou algumas das paredes dentro dele cair por um momento. Ele tirou o Stetson, segurando a borda em um aperto esmagador, e esperou que este homem pudesse ver dentro de sua alma mais secreta. "Eu sinto muito, Potro. Eu realmente sinto. Eu nunca o machucaria intencionalmente. Por nada neste mundo." Ele estendeu a mão — seu pedido de perdão e outra chance.

Edward esperou. E, foda-se, ele não entendia essa necessidade debilitante dentro dele, mas nunca tinha rezado tanto para alguém tomar sua mão.

Porra Edward. Jasper ficou lá, o coração partido ao meio — por todas as coisas dolorosas no interior de Edward que ele claramente acreditava mapeavam quem ele era.

Atitude inteligente ou não, Jasper agiu com seu intestino e fechou a mão ao redor da de Edward. "Eu acredito em você, e eu te perdoo."

Edward agarrou sua mão firmemente, e tão poderosamente o aperto correu toda a distância até seus dedões dos pés. Com seu aperto de mão, algumas das nuvens de tempestade se afastaram do olhar de Edward, e a tensão se soltou de sua grande armação. Jasper disse a si mesmo para não colocar muito em seu perdão ser responsável por elevar o humor de Edward, mas Deus, como ele queria ser assim tão importante para este homem.

"Obrigada, Potro." Edward balançou sua mão na força quente da dele. "Apenas..." A garganta de Edward convulsionou visivelmente, e ele finalmente conseguiu pronunciar, "Obrigada." Abruptamente ele pigarreou e retirou a mão. Saiu e compassou uma boa distância. Sem enfrentar Jasper, ele disse, "Eu não mereço seu perdão, mas vou aceitá-lo de qualquer maneira." Um arranhão terrível texturizava sua voz, o som cortando através de Jasper também. "Mais um sinal de que eu não sou o cara mais honrado."

_Porra, Edward. Novamente_. Este homem — este às vezes difícil, às vezes engraçado, às vezes triste, às vezes um homem cáustico — fez Jasper doer por envolvê-lo num aperto seguro e nunca mais soltá-lo. Sem sequer tentar, Edward fez Jasper sentir todas essas coisas, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, o cara emanava níveis ensurdecedores de gritos silenciosos para ficar longe, bem longe.

De onde estava nos degraus, com Edward ainda de costas para ele, Jasper estendeu a mão e fingiu esfregar a palma de cima a baixo na linha implacável de suas costas. "Você não tem um bom conceito de si mesmo, mas a verdade é que eu não conheço ninguém que se importa mais com os cavalos ou com o que faz para ganhar a vida do que você."

Edward tremeu. "O que não faz de mim um bom homem."

"O que não faz de você um ruim também." Jasper olhou para este indivíduo solitário de pé entre um mar de reboques, sem espaço para se virar e respirar, e a cena não pareceu se encaixar naturalmente. "Aqui está à coisa que eu não entendo." Jasper pensou adiante para onde seu comentário levaria e riu de si mesmo. "E sim, aqui vamos nós. É mais uma pergunta para você."

Finalmente Edward se virou. Algo escuro e assombrado deslizou de volta para seus olhos, mas ele vestiu um sorriso indulgente também. "Vá em frente."

"Bem, eu já te ouvi manifestar interesse na liberdade de possuir sua própria terra também. Você não fala muito sobre isso, mas quando faz, fica com um olhar que me faz pensar que você quer seu próprio lugar como o inferno. Este problema que você está tendo com o Sprawling Ride ser seu chefe confirma o quanto você quer ser aquele no comando sempre. No entanto, você estava fazendo uma piada sobre eu possuir meu próprio lugar antes, quando, na verdade, eu acho que esse desejo em você pode ser mais forte do que até mesmo está em mim." Jasper estudou Edward e repassou mentalmente o que tinha ouvido em um ângulo totalmente novo. "Era como se você estivesse zombando de si mesmo, tanto quanto de mim."

Edward endureceu, e Jasper pôde ver novas linhas cauterizando-se em seu rosto já duro.

"Bem?"

"Não sei. Talvez eu estivesse." Edward caminhou de volta para Jasper, mas não tinha aquele passo poderoso que ele sempre achava tão sexy e impossível de ignorar. "Talvez eu precisasse ouvir aqueles caras rirem de algo tão absurdo, a fim de frear meus próprios desejos também."

Com o intestino torcendo, Jasper agarrou a mão de Edward. "Não diga isso." Tão rápido quanto tinha tomado sua mão, ele percebeu o que tinha feito. Murmurando uma desculpa, ele levou e trancou as mãos atrás das costas, mas teve que acrescentar, "Eu prefiro ter você me zoando na frente de todo mundo todos os dias do que você parar de acreditar que pode ser dono de sua própria terra um dia."

Num piscar de olhos Edward se concentrou em Jasper, e sua boca diluiu para quase nada. "Eu não faria. Nunca mais." Ele ergueu a mão, e os dedos vieram, oh tão perto, de roçar o rosto de Jasper. De repente, ele deixou a mão cair de volta para seu lado. "Você está bem?" Sua voz soava como se sua garganta estivesse cheia de lixa. "Nós estamos bem?"

"Você realmente vai sair quando a SR assumir o controle?" Jasper não pôde suprimir a carência agarrando sua alma. _Eu não posso te perder. Eu não vou_.

Longo e alto, Edward exalou, sussurrando no ar entre eles. "Cristo, Potro. Eu não sei." Selvageria segurava cativo o olhar de Edward, e ele coçou o cabelo em ainda mais desordem. "Eu não vejo como posso ficar por mais do que alguns meses, talvez um ano. Só vou ficar o tempo que for preciso para estabelecer os animais com um novo dono e ter certeza de que eles estão sendo tratados direito. Assim que eu, eventualmente, tomar uma decisão, você será o primeiro saber."

Jasper não sabia todo um inferno de um monte, mas tinha vivido com Edward e se preocupara com ele por tempo suficiente para praticamente provar quando o temor sangrou fora dele. _Ele está com medo, e não quer que ninguém saiba._

Jasper pulou do topo da escada e forçou um salto em seu degrau. "Tudo bem." Edward precisava de frivolidade, e Jasper sabia como ser um líder na classe. "Vamos nos focar na SR gostar de nós e de nossos animais o suficiente para fazê-los querer nos manter por perto, e te dar uma posição ainda mais elevada."

Então, muito intenso, Edward murmurou, "Não estou preocupado com você, Potro. O Sprawling Ride vai amá-lo."

Jasper sorriu uma milha de largura, radiante por dentro, nem um pouco falsificado. "Você acha?"

Edward assentiu. "Eu sei disso." Com o tom rouco e abafado, ele puxou suavemente no laço enrolado no cinto de Jasper. "Eles seriam tolos se não o fizesse."

Jasper ficou sem fôlego e sussurrou; "Obrigada."

Onde Edward segurava a corda, a ponta de seus dedos roçou a coxa de Jasper tão, tão suavemente. Ele, provavelmente, nem sequer percebia que ainda estava segurando a corda, mas — _oh minha Nossa, sim_ — Jasper podia muito bem não estar com o jeans. Onde Edward o tocava, os músculos de sua coxa pulsavam, e os pelos escondidos em sua perna se eriçaram. Edward se aproximou, e arranhou a ponta cega do dígito contra o grão da calça de Jasper, quase nenhum contato, mas consciência serpenteou por sua coxa interna e queimou ao redor de seu pênis e bolas como se ele tivesse coberto sua virilha e a esfregado vigorosamente.

_Oh Deus_. As bolas de Jasper puxaram em seu saco, e seu pau cutucou com deliciosa antecipação contra seu jeans. No momento em que ele começou a balançar no toque de Edward, a realidade o atingiu, e ele rasgou-se longe. _Droga. Pare. Ele não é para você_. Silenciosamente dominando seu pênis para voltar a dormir, Jasper cobriu pulando os degraus para a porta aberta.

Edward seguiu, quase no rabo de Jasper. Ele parou no último degrau, mas lançou o chapéu no balcão lá dentro.

Ralhando com seu pênis, Jasper perguntou; "Você está com fome? Quer voltar para as barracas e comer?"

Com apenas um olhar na direção da linha de alimentos, Edward empalideceu. "Não tenho mais muito apetite."

Alcançando, precisando de leveza para si mesmo, tanto quanto para Edward, Jasper forçou uma risada. "Você prefere assistir um filme?"

Na entrada, Edward levantou e apoiou as mãos no batente da porta. "Você está pensando em me matar com um desses filmes antes de eu ir, não é?" Ele perguntou, com voz grossa e sexy.

Jasper engoliu em seco, mas isso não ajudou a fazer sua boca funcionar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça ao invés. Edward permaneceu onde estava, sua presença grande e sexy o oprimindo. Seu aroma o infectando. Sem pensar no movimento, ele se aproximou de Edward. As fivelas de seus cintos quase tinindo juntas, e seu pênis empinou como um bronco indisciplinado.

_Merda_. Jasper saltou para o lado e se jogou no sofá. Tão casualmente quanto pôde, ele arrumou um travesseiro contra o estômago, mas baixo o suficiente para que também cobrisse parte de seu colo.

Edward o seguiu, e Jasper rapidamente lhe disse, "Você pode escolher o filme. Não tem que ser o que eu quero. Estou bem com qualquer coisa."

"Claro que está." Edward sorriu. Então, o homem foi até a TV, dando a Jasper uma visão perfeita do jeans aconchegado em sua bunda perfeita e apertada. A camiseta desbotada abraçava seus ombros largos e costas fortes como uma segunda pele também.

Jasper encarou. Que Deus o ajudasse, ele encarou e ficou faminto. Não tendo nenhuma força de vontade de desviar o olhar.

E foi quando o atingiu. Talvez ele não devesse lutar com Edward o deixando tão duro. A cada dia que passava; Com cada novo detalhe que descobriam um sobre o outro, eles cresciam mais perto, e sua amizade se aprofundava.

Mas no final para Jasper, a cada conversa que tinham; Seu apego à Edward crescia mais forte. Sua atração e desejos atingiam níveis dolorosamente excitantes, e ele se encontrava emocionalmente enredado a este homem complicado, tanto quanto fisicamente atraído por ele.

Jasper mais do que queria Edward sexualmente. Seus sentimentos por este homem tinham evoluído bem além de uma paixão. Ele se importava. Profundamente. Além do que jamais havia sentido por qualquer outra pessoa neste mundo. _Eu acho que posso estar apaixonado por ele_. O estômago de Jasper atou, e ele sentiu náuseas. _Oh Deus, eu não posso estar. Eu não posso_.

Se Jasper e Edward continuassem morando juntos e crescendo mais íntimos, ele acabaria cometendo um deslize, fazendo um movimento catastrófico e agressivo para reivindicar Edward, e se expondo de uma maneira que ele nunca seria capaz de se recuperar.

_Não. Por favor._

Pela primeira vez, Jasper não achou que alguém lá em cima estivesse ouvindo sua oração.

Em seguida, Edward se sentou ao seu lado, tão perto, e Jasper estremeceu.

Ele cortejava desastre, e sabia disso.

Mas ainda assim, ele ficou.

Estercando o número dezenove de vinte baias, Jasper limpou o suor da testa antes que pudesse cair e arder seus olhos. Não tinha conseguido encontrar uma bandana no Airstream esta manhã — dez meses no novo trailer e ainda não se acostumara ao novo layout — e Edward não tinha sido de muita ajuda também. Mas, inferno, não estava reclamando. Pelo menos ele e Edward ainda compartilhavam um trailer. Quando a Sprawling Ride assumira, Jasper não tinha certeza de nada — nem de seu papel dentro desta nova organização, e nem do poder de permanência de Edward. Edward estivera certo quanto à sua função na companhia. Ele não tinha conseguido um trabalho com a SR que tivesse uma melhor utilização de seus conhecimentos e habilidades.

Com pensamentos de Edward, seu peito inchou com uma dor familiar. Desde a aquisição, de uma forma que não conseguia definir claramente, sua relação com Edward havia mudado. Seus sentimentos por ele continuavam a crescer diariamente, mas, nos últimos meses, Edward começara a se afastar, e Jasper não entendia por quê. Ao mesmo tempo, Edward parecia mais solitário do que nunca. A solidão do homem o chamava, empurrando-o para colocar uma reivindicação sobre Edward e fazê-lo entender que eles podiam se apoiar um no outro em todos os sentidos, se simplesmente Edward concordasse em ficar para sempre.

_Não, esta não é a resposta. Edward não me quer desse jeito._

Uma pontada o atingiu no intestino, aprofundando sua necessidade de pleno contato com Edward. _Pare com isso_. Ultimamente, Edward falava cada vez mais sobre partir, e Jasper precisava descobrir como seguir em frente quando ele saísse de uma vez por todas.

Tensão puxou em seus músculos das costas, e Jasper gemeu onde estava. Tinha limpado uma fila interminável de baias, e se sentia como a merda que havia empilhado em um carrinho de mão atrás dele.

Assim que começou a estercar a baia final, Edward — sua sombra, seu cheiro, sua essência tão familiar para Jasper — entrou no celeiro, cavalo a reboque.

Endireitando-se enquanto Edward passava, Jasper respirou profundamente, e estremeceu quando seus ombros se tocaram ao Edward passar por ele. Desde o dia em que a SR tomara posse, Edward trabalhava como uma besta, talvez para provar seu valor para si mesmo, ou talvez em um esforço de fazer a SR ver todo seu potencial e o valor que ele poderia ter para eles, se lhes dessem um papel de liderança. Se Jasper considerava Edward um burro-de-carga antes, recentemente o homem havia alcançado níveis Hercúleos de dureza. Seu corpo se tornara ainda mais eficiente e implacável; Músculos firmes como o inferno e pele quente que se enrolava à sua volta, carne e músculos que Jasper tinha visto centenas de vezes, mas que ainda tinha o poder de deixá-lo sem fôlego e seu coração martelando sempre que se aproximava de Edward, vestido ou não.

Enquanto Edward acomodava o cavalo em sua morada temporária, Jasper comeu o homem com os olhos, incapaz de se comandar eficazmente a desviar o olhar. A forma de trabalhar de Edward, sua economia de movimentos, a maneira como ele acalmava seus animais, baixando sua voz profunda e arenosa, tudo se afundava em Jasper e intensificava seu desejo por Edward a níveis quase insuportáveis. _Deus, eu o quero_.

Com um gemido, Jasper enrolou a mão na porta da baia. Mas, em sua mente, ele se aproximava por trás de Edward, envolvia a mão no ombro espesso do homem, e então o surpreendia com um beijo na nuca. Em sua fantasia, Edward pulava um pouco, mas, então, murmurava um _Ei lá, Potro_, e cutucava a bunda para trás para aconchegar contra seu pau. Edward, então, brincaria sobre ele estar tão faminto de novo tão rápido, depois de ter montado duro a bunda de Edward no trailer apenas uma hora atrás. Mas Edward também tomaria sua mão e o puxaria para a baia para um pouco de jogo no feno.

Onde estava; Jasper respirou rápido, suas bolas e pênis contraindo em seu jeans, doendo por ação. Ele agarrou a fivela do cinto. No exato momento em que Edward olhou para cima e trancou nele. _Oh merda_. Fome crua tinha um aperto em seu coração e pau, e seu desejo tinha que estar estampado em cada fibra de seu ser, direto para Edward. _Eu não posso deixá-lo ver_.

Como se fosse um animal sob o cheiro de sua presa, Edward estreitou seu olhar, e Jasper se moveu velozmente. Agarrou o carrinho de mão e empurrou o dispositivo vacilante para fora do edifício industrial, em direção à área do composto de adubo, sentindo-se como se tivesse cães raivosos tentando derrubá-lo e rasgá-lo em pedaços. _Continue andando. Continue andando. Apenas continue se movendo e você vai ficar bem._

Após despejar o estrume no galpão de compostagem fechado, Jasper, arrastando agora, indiferentemente empurrava o carrinho de volta para o estábulo improvisado de porte-industrial. Passando por uma dúzia de rostos familiares, sorrindo ou balançando a cabeça, quando solicitado, mas a vida que tinha desejado e adorado por tantos anos, agora, por vezes, se sentia como se o estivesse prendendo em um estrangulamento. Ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que nunca se afastaria. _Edward me possui, se ele sabe ou não._

"Ei, doçura." O sotaque familiar de Marcy o empurrou fora de sua espiral fatalista. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou a mulher maternal com um walkie-talkie no cinto e uma prancheta na mão.

Edward não estava à vista.

Marcy perguntou, "Como a tarde está te tratando?"

Sem pensar, Jasper franziu a testa e respondeu, "Como um animal de estimação fiel que eu não mereço."

Por trás, uma voz familiar, Tim, encheu o ar. "O que diabos isso quer dizer, Potro?"

Jasper se virou rápido. "Não" — ele agarrou a camisa de Tim e o empurrou — "me chame assim. Eu não vou avisá-lo de novo."

Tim levantou as mãos em seus lados. "Sim, tudo bem." Sem se mexer, ele olhou abaixo de seu nariz para a mão de Jasper torcida no tecido xadrez cobrindo seu peito, e então fez contato visual de novo. "Solte-me embora, ou eu vou amassar sua camisa também."

Como se estivesse saindo de um transe cheio-de-raiva, Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, soltou Tim, e deu um enorme passo atrás. "Merda. Sinto muito." Sabendo que precisava limpar a cabeça de Edward, Jasper ainda não conseguia tirar o homem de sua mente. "É só que..." _Porra_. Ele estava se perdendo, e não sabia se ele poderia colocar todas as peças juntas completamente o suficiente para voltar à pessoa que sempre tinha sido. Sua pele estava vermelho quente, mas ele forçou-se a erguer o queixo e enfrentar o rosto de Tim. "Peço desculpas por agarrá-lo, mas não gosto quando as pessoas me chamam assim. Ok?"

Tim parecia que queria que um buraco negro o sugasse para o céu também. "Sim. Eu disse que tudo bem. Não vai acontecer de novo."

Jasper entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas Marcy o bateu com o soco. "Antes de enfiar a bota na boca de novo, Tim, siga em frente e diga a seu tio que estamos prontos para ele começar a trazer os animais. E então fique para ajudá-lo a fazê-lo."

Baixando a cabeça, Tim murmurou, "Sim, senhora," e saiu do edifício.

Frio ainda agarrando sua barriga, Jasper gritou, "Tim!" Quando seu amigo se virou, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e se curvou. "Eu realmente sinto muito por agarrá-lo assim. Vou te comprar uma cerveja mais tarde para compensar. Eu realmente peço desculpas."

Por mais um instante, Tim manteve a cabeça parcialmente abaixada. Então, ele a empurrou de volta para cima e sorriu de uma forma que o fazia parecer com aproximadamente quatorze anos. "Parece bom, cara. Estamos legal. Mais tarde." Depois de virar e acenar, ele correu para longe.

Sozinha mais uma vez, Marcy apertou o braço de Jasper. "Você está bem, doçura?" Aberta preocupação enchia seu olhar. "A maneira como acabou de estalar não é você. E quando entrou antes, você parecia um pouco perdido."

"Venho me sentindo assim um bocado de vezes ultimamente."

"Você ainda está pensando que poderia estar pronto para uma mudança?"

De muitas formas, Jasper tinha encontrado sua mãe na turnê de rodeio. Só não a sua biológica. Particularmente no ano passado, Jasper tinha confiado em Marcy cada vez mais sobre sua inquietude, seus sonhos — menos seus sentimentos por Edward — e sua incerteza sobre a direção de seu futuro.

Jasper admitiu, "Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais eu posso fazer isso." Não dito, ele terminou, _se Edward não estiver do meu lado_.

A cada dia que passava, onde Edward falava mais e mais sobre deixar a excursão, Seus pensamentos de um futuro longe do rodeio se expandiam e se enraizavam em seu núcleo.

Um evento de alguns meses atrás — um dos muitos convites que Edward havia passado recentemente — picou no cérebro de Jasper e reanimou seu coração. "Estive pensando sobre aquele jantar que você me convidou para ir com Caleb Hawkins." Sem mencionar: Seu choque e alegria ao conhecer um casal gay bem sucedido e feliz, Caleb e seu companheiro Jake, neste ambiente hipermacho. "Eu realmente gostei de ouvir sobre o que o irmão e companheiro de Caleb estão fazendo com a reabilitação de cavalos abusados."

Marcy deu à Jasper um pequeno aperto. "Eu posso vê-lo se acomodar, possuindo um pedaço de terra, e administrando um bando de cavalos." Ela o olhou de cima a baixo. Depois de um momento, acrescentou suavemente, "Se você quiser a verdade, eu vejo um rancho como um ajuste melhor para sua personalidade do que uma vida na turnê."

O coração de Jasper apertou. "Eu também." _Se apenas Edward quisesse e aceitasse o mesmo. Mesmo apenas como amigos_. "Caleb mencionou que tinha terras para o sul, que ele não está usando. Você acha que ele estaria aberto a vendê-las?" Novos planos, novas oportunidades, nova esperança encheu Jasper com uma segunda explosão de energia. "Você acha que Caleb estaria aberto a ter uma reunião comigo? Será que ele me apresentaria a Cain e seu companheiro? Eu adoraria estudar seus cérebros e obter mais informações sobre o que eles fazem."

"Ei, ei." Sorrindo, Marcy ergueu a prancheta como um escudo. "Isso é um monte de perguntas, querido. Demais para eu responder." Um brilho iluminou seus olhos embora, e ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés enquanto acrescentava, "Eu poderia dar um telefonema para Caleb e ver se ele estaria aberto a conversar com você."

Jasper saltou como se tivesse molas agarradas a suas botas. "Você faria realmente?" Ele se atirou em Marcy e envolveu os braços em volta dela em um abraço apertado. "Obrigada." Quando abraçou a mulher, ele balançou os dois lado a lado. "Você é a melhor."

Marcy puxou para trás, segurou o rosto de Jasper, e o olhou com tanta alegria em seus olhos quanto Jasper imaginou que sua própria mãe teria feito, se ela tivesse desempenhado um papel mais importante em sua vida. "Querido, é meu prazer absoluto ajudá-lo." Depois de consultar sua prancheta, ela disse, "Deixe-me passar por este rodeio sem castrar ninguém em minha equipe, e assim que estivermos na estrada novamente, eu farei essa chamada para você."

"Eu posso lidar com isso."

Andando de costas, ela lhe disse, "Estou indo verificar meus pequenos touros agora. Espero que eles estejam trabalhando. Se não…" Ela fez movimentos de corte, como tesoura, enquanto saía do edifício.

Rindo, Jasper acenou. Flutuante de como tudo saía agora, ele se virou para voltar ao trabalho — e quase deu de cara com Edward. O homem levava outro cavalo para a instalação.

"Edward." Mais uma vez, ele devorou o homem rígido com o olhar. Cada linha tensa e inflexível, que tornava Edward quem ele era e encharcava em Jasper como a coisa mais duramente linda que ele já vira. "Oi." Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que ele já ouvira.

Com o olhar penetrante, Edward murmurou uma saudação em troca, seu tom malditamente áspero.

_Merda do caralho_. Espessura apertou a garganta de Jasper, e o resto de seu corpo se sentiu como se labaredas de sol irrompessem por dentro e o despertasse com vida nova. Se ficasse aqui mais um segundo, ele certamente cresceria visivelmente duro. "Vou pegar outro cavalo." Ele se esgueirou em volta de Edward sem outro piscar de contato com os olhos. "Vou ajudá-lo. Eu já volto."

Mais uma vez, ele se afastou rápido. A cada dia que passava, Jasper achava cada vez mais difícil manter tudo que ele sentia por Edward escondido.

Com o peito torcendo ainda mais apertado, cheio de desejo quase insuperável, Jasper espremeu através disso e voltou ao trabalho.

Jasper se afastou do estábulo improvisado com tanta pressa e com tal propósito que não viu Edward estudar suas costas, fixamente, o olhar mortal.

Mais tarde naquela noite, de volta ao trailer, Edward olhou para Jasper pela centésima vez desde o fim do seu dia de trabalho e se perguntou como diabos ele já se considerara seu melhor amigo. Quando pensou de volta sobre o que ouvira hoje, uma nova e desconfortável angustia pesou em seu peito. _Sente-se como traição_. Edward estremeceu, e a toalha em volta de sua cintura caiu no chão do trailer. _De jeito nenhum_.

Acabado o banho — sempre um companheiro atencioso, Jasper tinha lhe deixado bastante água quente — Edward pegou roupas limpas em um armário de cima. De pé entre as duas camas individuais na parte traseira do trailer, ele rapidamente vestiu cueca, jeans e uma camisa xadrez desbotada, e então se sentou na beirada da cama para calçar as meias e botas. Enquanto executava essas tarefas sem sentido, Edward se encontrou olhando na direção de Jasper novamente, onde o homem estava na área da cozinha, bebericando um refrigerante. Ele vinha trabalhando na mesma lata desde o momento em que Edward voltara para casa quase meia hora atrás. Jasper olhava pela única janela que não tinha a sombra desenhada, e seus olhos estavam vidrados, como se ele estivesse um milhão de milhas de distância.

_Ele pode estar. Pode estar sonhando com algo que você não ouviu passar por seus lábios em quase um ano_. Edward fez uma careta; Ele pegou seu reflexo implacável em um armário espelhado e fez outra careta. _Ele claramente não tem a confiança e a fé em você como costumava. Hoje provou isso._

Novamente, um aperto estranho contraiu seu peito, malditamente quase sufocante em sua pressão. Dessa vez, náuseas rolaram em sua barriga também. Edward não gostou dessa porra nem um pouco.

Incapaz de conter a bolha dentro, Edward revelou, "Por que diabos você não me disse o quão perto estava de comprar terras?"

Jasper levantou a cabeça. E segurou seu olhar em Edward, que avançou emitindo fumaça pelas ventas, movendo-se até que estavam quase nariz-com-nariz. "Você não mencionou comprar terras e partir nem uma vez. Nem nunca." Edward ainda podia ouvir a conversa de Jasper e Marcy tocando em sua cabeça, e seu estômago contraiu como se o otário o socasse tudo de novo. Dor cortava as bordas irregulares em suas palavras, mudando a inflexão de perguntas para acusações. "Por que você não me disse que estava partindo para tocar de cowboy em sua própria propriedade? Por que você corre para Marcy para derramar todas essas suas quimeras com ela, e não comigo?"

Empinando, Jasper olhou para Edward como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. "O que diabos você está dizendo?"

"Você me ouviu." Mostrando os dentes, Edward cutucou Jasper no ombro com força. "Por que porra você foi vomitar toda essa merda sobre possuir terras para Marcy, quando você sempre disse coisas assim para mim?"

Estilhaços de luz de repente explodiram nos olhos de Jasper. "Por que diabos você acha? Escute a si mesmo, e me faça essa pergunta de novo." Abertamente desafiador Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha escura. "Vá em frente."

"Que porra é essa que você está falando?" Edward tinha tanto fogo em seu tom quanto Jasper tinha gelo. "Eu estou fazendo uma pergunta legítima."

"Você não me fez uma pergunta," Jasper cuspiu. "Você me acusou de não te dizer algo, colocando-a para mim como uma pergunta, e fez isso da forma mais condenável possível."

"Não, eu não fiz." Edward jogou as mãos no ar, pronto para soprar o telhado deste lugar. "Eu só quero saber por que você disse a ela todas essas coisas, em vez de mim."

"Porque você parou de perguntar!" Explodindo do nada, Jasper empurrou Edward através do trailer, enviando-o para bater na porta, e sacudiu as paredes com seu grito. "Depois que você zombou de mim, nós paramos de conversar assim!" Vermelho manchou seu rosto, e seus olhos viraram lascas duras de esmeralda. "Tudo que você fala agora é sobre partir — sozinho, não comigo." Jasper torceu a mão na camisa de Edward, e o agarre sólido, direto contra seu coração, queimou sua pele sob o material e o deixou sem fôlego. "Eu não pensei que você desse uma merda para o que eu estava pensando em fazer mais, e você com certeza parou de me dizer qualquer coisa específica e pessoal sobre você, então eu parei de confiar em você."

Edward sugou o ar, sentindo como se Jasper tivesse enfiado uma lâmina de esfolar em seu intestino. "Seu filho da puta maldito;" Ele proferiu. "Como ousa dizer que eu parei de compartilhar com você. Eu te digo tudo. Coisas que nunca pensei em contar para outra alma; Eu disse a você."

"Mas nem uma palavra sobre seus planos para o futuro," Jasper disse. "E nada mais importa para mim."

_Não importa? Nada disso importa?_ Edward cambaleou e se dobrou como se Jasper tivesse torcido a faca, empurrando fundo, através de seu estômago e em sua espinha. _Seu filho da puta sem coração._

Uma névoa negra de morte pairou como uma nuvem de cogumelo gigante dentro de Edward, aniquilando o frio antes que o mergulho nessa temperatura pudesse se apoderar dele e matá-lo ali mesmo. Com a visão num mar de vermelho, Edward agarrou Jasper pelo pescoço e o jogou sobre o sofá estreito, de costas. Caindo agachado, bem em cima dele, Edward o segurou no lugar com uma mão pressionada contra sua garganta. "Eu, porra, te falei sobre meu medo de tempestades e sobre o DNA deficiente que tenho por causa do meu pai, seu idiota." Vulcões de lava encrustavam cada frase que ele proferia. "Eu nunca disse a ninguém essa merda antes." Cristo, ele se sentia despojado pra caralho só de lembrar aquela tarde cheia de tempestade, quando dissera a Jasper sobre seu pai, sem mencionar mil outras confidências que dera a este homem nos anos que se seguiram. "Você não quer malditamente dizer que eu nunca te disse coisas importantes sobre mim."

Jasper rosnou, "Mas você não me dá seu futuro."

"Porque eu não tenho um." Com essas palavras, cortando-se demasiadamente aberto para este homem, mais uma vez, Edward se afastou e se retirou para o outro lado do trailer, o mais longe de Jasper quanto ele podia conseguir.

"Do que você está falando?" Num piscar de olhos, Jasper saltou de pé e correu para Edward. "Edward —" Parando, os olhos não mais frios, mas agora largos e muito brilhantes, ele pressionou a mão contra a boca, como se pudesse engolir seus comentários de volta para dentro. "Perdoe-me. O que eu disse foi estúpido. Eu sinto muito."

Então, sentindo-se muito exposto, Edward atacou, "Sim, você sente pra caralho, _Jasper_."

Jasper se encolheu, mas Edward não se sentiu nem um pingo superior, ou melhor. _Eu não posso estar perto dele agora, porra, ou eu poderia matá-lo_. Edward pegou a carteira de cima do balcão e se dirigiu para a porta.

"Espere." Jasper se lançou para Edward. "Onde você está indo?"

Evitando suas mãos, Edward disse, "eu preciso fazer sexo." Ele chutou a porta aberta e desceu os degraus. "Não sei se volto."

Neste momento, Edward se assolava com muitas emoções voláteis sacudindo dentro dele. Ele precisava colocar alguma distância séria entre ele e qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com Jasper Halle. Se não o fizesse, ele poderia colocar as mãos no homem e não soltar até que o cara estivesse morto.

Edward tropeçou. Sentindo-se totalmente abalado, mas se endireitou e continuou andando.

Afastando-se da única pessoa que uma vez tinha confiado o suficiente para considerar um verdadeiro amigo.

_ELE FINALMENTE ME CHAMOU de Jasper_. E ele odiou. Seu rosto ardia como se o soco tivesse sido atirado em seu rosto. Jasper nunca queria que este nome passasse pelos lábios de Edward novamente. Ele nunca se sentira mais separado de Edward do que naquele momento.

Jasper olhou através da porta aberta para o espaço desocupado onde Edward esteve antes. Se pudesse, ele se bateria pela próxima semana, como castigo por colocar dor nos olhos de Edward. E isso era o que tinha sido demasiado: Dor. Dor real que Jasper sabia tinha percorrido toda a distância até o coração ferozmente protegido de Edward. _Merda_. Jasper bateu o punho na parede, desejando que fosse seu próprio rosto.

Quando Edward fizera sua acusação inicial, todos os tipos de emoções se romperam em Jasper — inclusive, por um breve instante, esperança. Por uma fração de segundo, ele pensou que ciúme alimentava suas palavras duras. Talvez Edward sentisse algo mais do que amizade por ele, e talvez quisesse que eles permanecessem juntos como uma equipe. Mas, na verdade, tinha sido apenas sobre orgulho.

Edward não estava com ciúmes da amizade de Jasper com Marcy. E com certeza não queria Jasper do jeito que Jasper o queria. Ele só queria toma-lá-dá-cá. Edward lhe dera seus segredos, e claramente se sentiu como um idiota quando descobriu que Jasper não lhe dera todo o seu de volta.

Mas quando Edward ficou furioso e precisava extravasar suas emoções, ele não quis foder Jasper, que era exatamente o que Jasper queria, mesmo no meio da briga. Não, Edward queria liberar essas paixões com uma mulher. Porque Edward não era gay.

_Mas talvez seja hora de eu provar que eu sou_. Incapaz de olhar para si mesmo no reflexo do armário, ele pegou a chave. Ele sofria também. Ele doía por Edward por tanto tempo, e teve que trabalhar duplamente duro para manter isso escondido de seu olhar vigilante.

E se encontrar o esquecimento em uma mulher era bom o suficiente para Edward, então Jasper não deveria se sentir mal por encontrar o mesmo em um homem.

Isso foi o que Jasper disse a si mesmo, enquanto marchava na noite úmida em busca de um groupie para foder.

Exatamente como Edward.

Amaldiçoando baixinho, Edward se empurrou fora da mulher no quarto de motel mal iluminado e enfiou seu pau de volta na calça. Raiva fervente cozinhava dentro dele, e todo seu corpo vibrava com o comando de bater os punhos contra as paredes até rasgar este quarto para o chão. Ele pra caralho odiou tudo e todos, e suas mãos tremiam enquanto empurrava os braços na camisa e tentava abotoá-la. Emoções quase incontroláveis rodavam dentro dele — tal como vinha fermentado por horas — e ele não conseguia fazer a tempestade parar.

"Está tudo bem, sabe." Uma voz feminina rouca — a mulher dissera que seu nome era Jill — encheu o ar enjoativamente perfumado. "Você está muito tenso. Talvez você deva tomar uma bebida. Sente-se por um minuto, e vamos tentar novamente."

Olhando de sua visão periférica, o rosto em chamas com sua humilhação, Edward deu à bela loira na cama um breve olhar. "Você não quer tentar me embebedar. Confie em mim." Edward já tivera suas duas bebidas limites horas atrás. Ele não precisava que essa mulher o visse puto até o rabo, amargo, como também impotente. _Cristo_. "Mantenha o quarto toda a noite. Está pago." Ele puxou o Stetson cinza sobre os olhos e se dirigiu para a porta. "Preciso ir."

"Espere." Uma ressonância gutural e sexy encheu a voz de Jill — uma qualidade em uma mulher que, outrora, por si só, podia deixar Edward duro, mas, esta noite, não tinha feito nada para agitar seu pênis. "Venha se sentar na cama comigo." Ela bateu de leve na cama bagunçada. "Podemos conversar."

Fervendo por dentro, mas incapaz de direcioná-lo para seu pau, Edward rosnou sua frustração. "Não preciso de conversa."

Da cama, Jill murmurou, "Sim, mas você não conseguiu fazer a coisa que realmente precisa, então…"

Apertando os olhos fechados, Edward esmagou a maçaneta da porta com os dedos.

Uma vez que sua garganta relaxou o suficiente para falar, Edward disse; "Boa noite," e abriu a porta, deixando a noite estrelada e versos suaves de música country do bar no caminho entrar no quarto silencioso.

Jill correu pelo quarto, segurando um lençol na frente do corpo nu, e agarrou o braço de Edward antes que ele pudesse sair. "Sinto muito. Eu deveria ter segurado minha língua agora."

A pena só fortaleceu o veneno correndo através de sua corrente sanguínea. "Por quê? É a verdade." _Muito disso por aí esta noite_. Com esse pensamento, o portão dentro de Edward se abriu uma fração mais, e visões de Jasper o inundaram. Quando a memória do desligamento de Jasper de sua amizade o sufocou, ele ferveu ainda mais quente. E bufou quando estudou a adorável Jill. A visão dela — e o conhecimento de que não pôde fazer acontecer com ela — torceu a faca mais profunda em seu corpo. "Você é uma mulher bonita com personalidade e um corpo quente louco, e eu não consegui ficar duro o suficiente para te foder. Verdade simples, dita com honestidade." Deus sabia que honestidade tinha conduzido tudo que Edward dissera esta noite; Nenhuma necessidade de parar agora. "Eu. Não. Consegui. Te. Foder." Cada palavra era um prego que Edward martelava em seu intestino. "Ponto."

Jill ainda segurava o lençol contra os seios. "Isso acontece com muito mais caras do que você imagina."

Com dentes cerrados, Edward relampejou um duro e afiado meio-sorriso. "Mas nunca aconteceu comigo. Mas ei, aproveite o quarto. Chame alguns amigos. Faça uma festa. Eu vou tomar aquela bebida, depois de tudo."

Edward saiu antes que Jill, uma mulher que ele nem sabia que existia cinco horas atrás, pudesse dizer outra palavra e abrisse a porta para que ele despejasse sua alma. Ele nunca tinha feito isso. Com ninguém.

Conforme caminhava para o bar, uma voz em sua cabeça sussurrou; _Você fez com Potro_.

Edward fez uma careta e ordenou ao idiota em seu cérebro que calasse a boca.

Olhos fechados, com o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço e ombro masculino, Jasper esfregou seu pau mais e mais forte contra o homem debaixo dele. Mais e mais rápido, a torção de prazer rasgou por seu pênis, puxou suas bolas, e percorrer sua espinha. Empurrando-se de cabeça no lançamento, Jasper mordeu o pescoço do homem, o movimento enchendo o grito que ele precisava levar de volta para dentro de seu corpo, escondido, onde deveria permanecer. Um choque de calor atravessou seu Jasper, e uma fração de segundo depois ele enfiou os quadris contra seu parceiro e ejaculou na barriga do homem. _Ohhh porra… Edward_. O nome que Jasper não podia deixar escapar de seus lábios, ainda soou em sua mente. Uma imagem do homem duro morava lá também, como sempre fez. O desejo sem limites por Edward esmagando sua alma tanto quanto ter um orgasmo enquanto se esfregava contra outro homem disparou euforia por seu ser.

Debaixo de Jasper, o homem loiro — Ellis, ele disse que era seu nome — se contorceu contra ele, ainda claramente lutando para encontrar sua liberação. _Merda_. Já se odiando, desejando que nunca tivesse entrado neste quarto de motel bolorento, Jasper manteve o rosto curvado, escondido, mas enfiou a mão entre seus corpos e envolveu o pau de Ellis em um aperto avarento. Apenas um aperto no eixo fez Ellis sacudir. Implacável em suas ações, Jasper agressivamente abriu caminho para baixo, espalmou as bolas inchadas do homem, deu-lhes um puxão, e depois bombeou seu pau. O eixo já estava escorregadio com pré-semem. Com três golpes duros no pênis, Ellis exalou ofegante e se derramou nos dedos de Jasper.

Segundos depois do orgasmo de Ellis, com o homem ainda tremendo, Jasper saiu da cama. Afastando-se, assim que seus pés calçados com as botas bateram no chão, ele puxou o jeans de acima dos joelhos, abotoou e ajeitou o cinto de volta. Chegando aos pés da cama, rapidamente ele pegou a camiseta e trabalhou o algodão macio sobre a cabeça tão rápido quanto podia. _Eu tenho que sair daqui. Agora_.

Jasper correu para a saída. "O-obrigado. Você foi ótimo." Inferno santo, sua primeira experiência homossexual, e não conseguia sequer fazer contato visual com o cara. "Não se apresse. Eu paguei por duas horas. Você não tem que correr."

"Você tem medo de foder ou algo assim?" Ellis perguntou, e a pergunta tão crua finalmente fez Jasper zerar no homem ainda deitado na cama. "Eu tenho preservativos, e estou limpo de qualquer maneira."

Olhando para o loiro compactado e em forma, Jasper tentou falar duas vezes antes de conseguir finalmente estalar, "Não é isso. Eu tenho que ir."

"Quando você me pegou, eu meio que pensei que teria um pouco mais." Ellis arqueou a sobrancelha. "Você nem sequer me beijou."

_Inferno não_. Jasper estremeceu. Ele havia cedido a essa pancada e esmerilado, numa tentativa de se igualar com Edward, mas não podia fazer-se beijar este homem. _Eu pensei que podia fingir, mas ele não é Edward._ Culpa imediatamente esmurrou sua garganta.

"Jasper?" Ellis quebrou o silêncio. Quando não respondeu imediatamente, ele acrescentou, "É este o seu nome, certo? Jasper?"

O homem questionando seu nome — depois de terem acabado de esfregar seus pênis um contra o outro, pelo amor de Deus — bateu Jasper totalmente de volta para o momento e realidade. "Sim, desculpe. O que aconteceu aqui esta noite… Peço desculpas se te fiz pensar que seria algo mais."

Empurrando-se contra a cabeceira, Ellis puxou um joelho, mostrando todo o seu negócio, claramente confortável com sua nudez e sexualidade. "Se é por que você é virgem e com medo, você pode foder. Eu curto ter um pau em minha bunda também."

_Puta merda_. A imagem, com a voz masculina ligada, agitou o eixo de Jasper. Ele não podia negar seu desejo físico pelos homens. Mas o visual diante dele, uma beleza masculina compacta e esbelta, em vez de musculosa e alta, estava toda errada da imagem crua e sexy que sempre vivia em sua mente e alma. Ele esfriou mais uma vez.

"Nós dois gozamos." Jasper deu de ombros, sem explicações — ou pelo menos alguma que estivesse disposto a compartilhar. "Sinto muito se não aconteceu do jeito que queria."

"Eu gostei muito. É por isso que quero mais." Ellis sorriu então, tão grande e real que qualquer homem gay de valor alegando ser tal; Cairia direto na cama e alegremente perfuraria o rabo apertado borbulhante que ele oferecia de boa vontade.

Jasper só disse, "Desculpe. Adeus."

Então, antes que o olhar castanho doce e penetrante de Ellis pudesse injetar ainda mais autoaversão em sua corrente sanguínea, Jasper conseguiu o inferno fora do quarto de motel. Descendo a escada de concreto tão rápido quanto suas pernas podiam levá-lo, e então trocando para algo prestes a uma corrida enquanto atravessava o estacionamento e se dirigia para a rua principal da cidade, o tempo todo sentindo como se tivesse mil mustangs selvagens se lançando sobre suas costas, todos os quais iriam pisoteá-lo se ele não encontrasse um lugar seguro para se agachar e se esconder.

Tremores cheios de culpa atravessavam seu sistema, fazendo-o suar e estremecer. Sabendo que quando chegasse ao trailer precisaria de um banho, mas que não seria capaz de se olhar no espelho acima da pia quando se despisse. _Oh Deus. Por que eu fiz isto?_

Embora ele e Ellis pudessem não ter estado juntos naquele quarto de motel por mais de dez minutos, o cheiro do cara ainda se agarrava em sua pele. Cada molécula de feromônios de Ellis que se prendia em sua carne gritava traição para qualquer um que se preocupasse em ouvir. Então, muito irracionalmente, Jasper soube com certeza que se deparasse com Edward direto neste segundo, ele detectaria outro homem em Jasper e saberia que Jasper não tinha sido fiel a ele no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Não importava que Edward nunca tivesse lhe pedido fidelidade; Só importava que seus sentimentos lhe dissessem que ele deveria ser fiel a Edward, e que ter ignorado essa voz colocaria marcas negras em sua alma.

_Mas ele não te quer desse jeito, e nem faz ideia de que você quer._ Mesmo quando esse pensamento encheu o coração de Jasper com dor esmagadora, ele esfregou as mãos contra o jeans, desesperado para tirar o esperma de Ellis de seus dedos. Incapaz de conter o tumulto de sentimentos, um soluço irrompeu, dando voz à dor silenciosa que se inflamava a tanto tempo dentro dele. Eu não posso continuar fazendo isso. Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, negação percorrendo seu sistema e o deixando frio. _Mas para fazer isso parar, você teria que deixar Edward, se afastar para sempre._

Gritando "Não!" Enquanto corria, seu coração partiu na simples ideia de sair do lado de Edward — mesmo com a briga que tiveram esta noite — Jasper correu pela estrada, inconsciente de para onde corria.

Cego para qualquer coisa além de sua dor, Jasper se moveu sem pensar. E na escuridão, na estrada improvisada que levava aos reboques, um caminhão derrapou no caminho de terra. Antes que Jasper pudesse processar a presença do veículo, ele se chocou contra ele e o mandou voando pelo ar.

Dor atravessou o lado de Jasper. Uma explosão de fogo balançou seu corpo, tanto que ele não pôde sequer abrir os lábios para gritar. Escuridão se abateu sobre ele, ferindo todo seu ser, e o arrastando para um mundo de breu.

_Onde está você, Edward?_

Duas cervejas adicionais agora nele, gritando acima da música alta e multidão barulhenta, Edward agarrou o punho no touro mecânico e jogou a outra mão no ar, o gesto afugentando o balanço da máquina. Cada empurrão do touro o girava ao redor e transformava o bar e sua multidão em um borrão listrado de cor e luz. Com outro grito, ele acolheu a desorientação e vertigem que tornava mais difícil pensar ou se concentrar.

"Acione isso no alto!" Edward enviou a ordem através do ar para o funcionário controlando a velocidade de torção da máquina. "Venho fazendo essa merda minha vida inteira! Dê-me um desafio!"

O cara na caixa gritou, "É pra já, idiota!"

Antes de Edward poder gritar, "Filho da puta!" Em retorno, o touro mecânico arrancou na direção oposta com velocidade incrível e rasgante. Agarrando-se quando a máquina chicoteou seu corpo para frente, e depois para o lado, e para frente novamente. Com os dedos brancos contra o metal escuro do punho, ele lutou contra o impulso de cada turno, empurrando em todas as direções, embora uma parte sóbria de seu cérebro soubesse que precisava se mover com o animal e não contra ele. De alguma maneira, porém, ele conseguiu se agarrar, e a multidão subiu em um rugido. Sorrindo, sentindo-se malditamente bem pela primeira vez esta noite, Edward puxou o chapéu da cabeça e o acenou no ar, gritando o tempo todo.

De repente, a hidráulica sob a armação do touro disparou a extremidade traseira do dispositivo em direção ao teto. Em um piscar de olhos, o touro mecânico arremessou Edward pelo ar. Ele navegou em um arco através do curral e aterrissou com um baque, batendo contra a esteira de vinil almofadada que cobria cada centímetro quadrado do ringue de montaria. _Porra_.

Fazendo uma careta, dando-se um punhado de segundos para limpar o zumbido na cabeça, Edward descascou o rosto fora do tatame bege pegajoso, levantou-se com a ajuda dos degraus do curral, e apontou no cowboy controlando o touro. Com o lábio rasgando para trás em um rosnado, Edward agarrou o Stetson da esteira, instalou-o sobre a cabeça, e disse em um tom cortante, "Vamos fazê-lo novamente."

"Entre na fila, amigo," o cara respondeu. "Assim como todos os outros."

_Filho da puta_. Calor novo atravessou Edward, e ele cerrou os punhos. O formigamento para bater em alguma coisa se originou em suas mãos e rapidamente varreu por seus braços. Um estrondo profundo reverberou de seu núcleo, e ele começou a se mover em direção ao imbecil.

"Edward! Edward!" Marcy, um grito agudo em seu tom, atravessou o alarido de todos os outros no bar. "Edward! Pare!" Alguém tentou agarrar seu braço, mas ele empurrou a pessoa longe. Marcy gritou, "É Jasper."

Entrando em erupção com um som similar a um leão enfurecido, Edward se virou e enfiou o dedo na cara de Marcy. "Agora não, Marcy." _Foda-se_. Olhar para ela cavava cada palavra amarga que tinha trocado com Jasper, e ele já enfrentava uma corda tênue em seu controle. "Só posso lidar com um idiota de cada vez."

Batendo sua mão longe, Marcy inverteu os papéis e se debruçou nos degraus do curral para entrar na cara de Edward. "Ele sofreu um acidente!" Sóbria como um ataque cardíaco, ela agarrou sua mão e apertou. "Jasper foi atingido por um caminhão. Ainda agora."

_Potro? Ferido?_ Todas as endorfinas e adrenalina de montar o touro momentos atrás sangraram pelas extremidades de Edward e o deixaram gelado. "O quê?" _De jeito nenhum_. Ele tropeçou, suas pernas nem um pouco firmes.

Com um aceno, Marcy compartilhou, "Estava escuro. O cara não viu Jasper a tempo para frear. Seu amigo reconheceu Jasper e tentou chamá-lo. Peguei seu telefone quando tocou." Ela entregou o celular para ele. Cristo, Edward não conseguia sequer se lembrar de tê-lo deixado na mesa. Marcy empalideceu enquanto acrescentava, "Ele disse que parece bem ruim, Edward."

Edward podia ouvir as palavras saindo da boca de Marcy, mas quando elas tentavam afundar além do nível mais básico de compreensão, seu cérebro não conseguia processar tais informações como verdadeiras. "O quê?" Ele repetiu, abrindo, mas, em seguida, fechando a boca quando tentou formar palavras diferentes. "O quê?"

Marcy apertou sua mão fria mais uma vez. "É aqui perto, querido. Mais acima." Pegando seu braço, ela o guiou sobre as barras do curral. "Vou levá-lo até lá agora."

Sua mente ainda rechaçando as informações dadas com gritos silenciosos de negação — _Potro não está ferido, porra nenhuma!_ — Edward se deixou ser conduzido para fora do bar barulhento.

_**Sei que todas estão com vontade de socar o Edward! Eu também fiquei. Mas vcs não têm ideia do que esse homem vai passar, não só por causa do acidente do Jasper, mas tbm por causa da descoberta de sua paixão por ele. Teve momentos, na primeira vez deles, que pensei que ele fosse pirar, é tudo tão louco, sofrimento e prazer. Tão tenso. AGUARDEM**_

_**OBRIGADA**_

_**BEIJOS E ATÉ**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Estou muito feliz porque a fic esta sendo bem aceita.**_

_**O número de leitores é impressionante.**_

_**Obrigada meninas.**_

_Batendo sua mão longe, Marcy inverteu os papéis e se debruçou nos degraus do curral para entrar na cara de Edward. "Ele sofreu um acidente!" Sóbria como um ataque cardíaco, ela agarrou sua mão e apertou. "Jasper foi atingido por um caminhão. Ainda agora."_

_Potro? Ferido? Todas as endorfinas e adrenalina de montar o touro momentos atrás sangraram pelas extremidades de Edward e o deixaram gelado. "O quê?" De jeito nenhum. Ele tropeçou, suas pernas nem um pouco firmes._

_Com um aceno, Marcy compartilhou, "Estava escuro. O cara não viu Jasper a tempo para frear. Seu amigo reconheceu Jasper e tentou chamá-lo. Peguei seu telefone quando tocou." Ela entregou o celular para ele. Cristo, Edward não conseguia sequer se lembrar de tê-lo deixado na mesa. Marcy empalideceu enquanto acrescentava, "Ele disse que parece bem ruim, Edward."_

_Edward podia ouvir as palavras saindo da boca de Marcy, mas quando elas tentavam afundar além do nível mais básico de compreensão, seu cérebro não conseguia processar tais informações como verdadeiras. "O quê?" Ele repetiu, abrindo, mas, em seguida, fechando a boca quando tentou formar palavras diferentes. "O quê?"_

_Marcy apertou sua mão fria mais uma vez. "É aqui perto, querido. Mais acima." Pegando seu braço, ela o guiou sobre as barras do curral. "Vou levá-lo até lá agora."_

_Sua mente ainda rechaçando as informações dadas com gritos silenciosos de negação — Potro não está ferido, porra nenhuma! — Edward se deixou ser conduzido para fora do bar barulhento._

Minutos depois Edward não esperou Marcy parar o carro antes de chutar a porta do lado do passageiro aberta, atira-se para fora, e partir em uma corrida. O piscar de luzes de uma ambulância e carro da polícia iluminavam um grupo de curiosos, alternando com tons de vermelho e azul e lançando as pessoas em luz grotesca, fazendo com que a realidade da situação batesse através de Edward com a força e velocidade de um furacão descontrolado. _Potro_. Empurrando sua passagem pela multidão, um rugido de negação ficou preso em sua garganta quando o homem mole e ensanguentado ligado a uma maca entrou em vista. _Não!_

"Potro!" Algo entre um coaxar e um grito alegou o controle de Edward, mas ele continuou se movendo. Cristo, a quantidade de sangue saturando o corpo de Jasper — um paramédico já havia rasgado metade de suas roupas — cortes iguais aos talhos abertos dentro de Edward, fazendo-o sentir como se estivesse sangrando sobre o lençol branco, tanto quanto Jasper estava.

Dois paramédicos ergueram Jasper — _Cristo, ele parece tão quieto_ — para a ambulância no momento em que Edward alcançou o veículo. "Espere." Edward agarrou a maçaneta e içou-se antes que a segunda porta pudesse se fechar. Quando um paramédico corpulento o bloqueou de fazer algo mais do que ficar um pé atrás sobre o degrau, Edward rosnou, "Deixe-me entrar." Poucos centímetros o separavam de chegar à Jasper; Tinha que tocá-lo para se certificar de que ele ainda estava vivo. Os pelos de Edward arrepiaram, e com outro grunhido, ele empurrou contra o homem maior. "Eu sou seu amigo. Eu vou com ele."

"Senhor." O cara se manteve firme. "Volte. Você não pode entrar no veículo."

"Mas você precisa de alguém para autorizar a cirurgia ou tratamento para ele," Edward argumentou, mesmo quando o paramédico o empurrou com sucesso para o chão. "Este sou eu." Ele agarrou a maçaneta da porta para puxar-se de volta. "Eu sou seu contato. Eu sou o listado para dar o consentimento."

"Então siga em seu carro e esteja lá quando for necessário," o cara disse quando o motor acelerou. "Você não pode vir na ambulância. Não é permitido. Discutindo comigo só está nos atrasando."

"Mas —"

Um policial veio ficar à esquerda de Edward, mas Marcy o agarrou pela direita e assumiu o controle. "Sim, tudo bem. Vocês vão. Cuidem de nosso amigo. Eu vou levar este aqui para o hospital."

O paramédico olhou e falou direto com Marcy. "Estamos levando-o para Jefferson County. O hospital local não está equipado para lidar com isso. Ok?"

Com os dedos ainda cavados no braço de Edward, Marcy o puxou para ainda mais longe. "Sim. Vá. Vá." Ela acenou.

O paramédico bateu a porta, e a ambulância se afastou antes que Edward pudesse articular outro protesto.

Edward entreabriu os lábios para avançar em Marcy por interferir — ele malditamente bem poderia ter se metido naquela ambulância com Jasper — quando ouviu alguém dizer, "Eu juro que não o vi. Essa estrada é longa e escura como breu à noite. De repente, ele estava bem na minha frente, tão perto que eu não tive tempo de desviar o suficiente para não atingi-lo."

O significado nessas frases se chocou contra Edward. Em um instante uma onda de escuridão consumiu cada parte de seu corpo e alma. Ele avançou através de uma justificação e se lançou no dono daquela voz miserável, agarrando-o e batendo ambos no carro.

Ele enrolou a mão na camisa do cara e o bateu contra o veículo. "Seu filho da puta." Edward tinha o próprio inferno trabalhando com ele. Alguém o agarrou por trás e o puxou, mas ele continuou a sussurrar violentamente, mesmo quando outros o arrancaram com sucesso para longe. "Você fez isso com ele. Você feriu Potro."

O cara — um garoto, na verdade — já branco como fantasma, ficou cinza pálido. "Eu não o vi rápido o suficiente. Eu não estava bebendo. Eu não estava no telefone com ninguém. Foi um acidente. Eu juro. Nós pedimos ajuda o mais rápido que podíamos."

As narinas chamejando, mal conseguindo uma respiração limpa, Edward rosnou. Cristo, tanto sangue cobria Jasper em cima daquela maca; A incapacidade de Edward de sarar Jasper imediatamente ele mesmo, o fez tremer de raiva impotente.

"Se ele morrer," Edward ameaçou, "eu vou te caçar e colocar em uma cova ao lado dele. Eu juro por Deus que vou."

Com tom abafado, Marcy disse; "Edward," e puxou forte em seu braço. "Pare."

"Senhor." Um policial uniformizado entrou na linha de visão de Edward. "Você quer tomar um fôlego e ir embora, ou eu tenho que prendê-lo esta noite?"

"Você não precisa prendê-lo," Marcy respondeu por Edward. "Ele só está chateado. Ele não quis dizer isso."

"Eu quis." Edward olhou direto para a pessoa que machucou Jasper e se divertiu em imaginá-lo tão sangrento quanto, por suas mãos. "E eu vou."

"Ele não vai." Dessa vez, Marcy segurou Edward em torno da cintura e o forçou a dar outro passo longe da situação. "O cara que foi atingido é seu melhor amigo. Ele está meio bêbado, e está assustado. Isso é tudo."

O oficial bloqueou o garoto da visão de Edward. "Vá embora, senhor. Agora." Ele então mudou seu foco para Marcy. "Mantenha o controle sobre ele, ou terei que deixá-lo sóbrio durante a noite na prisão."

Marcy assentiu. "Vamos, Edward. Precisamos ir para o pronto-socorro." Ela entrou na frente de Edward, sacudiu-o, e o fez encontrar seu olhar pálido impassível. "Jasper precisa de você ao seu lado, não lutando esta batalha e se colocando na prisão."

_Potro_. Mais uma vez, a imagem de um Jasper quebrado e ensanguentado encheu sua mente, e a estabilidade deixou seu corpo. Sob uma nova e sufocante constrição em sua garganta, Edward perdeu a voz também. Apenas capaz de acenar agora, ele deixou Marcy ajudá-lo até o carro.

_Espere Potro_. Se o pior acontecesse e a última lembrança de Jasper de Edward fosse uma briga entre eles, que quase viera a golpes físicos, Edward nunca se perdoaria. _Espere cara_. Fechando os olhos, Edward recostou a cabeça contra a janela lateral do passageiro e começou a conversar com seu único amigo real. _Eu estou indo. Eu estarei aí logo._

Na calada da noite, só Deus sabia que horas eram; Edward se sentou ao lado de Jasper. Marcy, e sua incrível capacidade de fazer alguém ver seu lado da razão, tinha convencido a equipe do hospital de final de noite para deixar Edward ficar na sala de recuperação com Jasper, enquanto o homem inconsciente se recuperava dos efeitos da cirurgia.

Uma pequena luz acima da cama lançava um feixe ovalado sobre o corpo de Jasper, destacando um homem enfaixado e não mais sangrento, mas ainda muito quebrado. O lado esquerdo de seu corpo claramente tinha tomado o impacto do caminhão. Arranhões longos e feios riscavam esse lado de seu rosto. Os médicos tinham engessado seu braço da mão até acima do cotovelo — três fraturas nos ossos. Gazes cobrindo seu torso, lá para proteger as lacerações de infecção, o fazia parecer meio com uma múmia. Ele também tinha quatro costelas quebradas, uma das quais os médicos informaram a Edward e Marcy quase havia perfurado um pulmão. O contato com a para-choque do caminhão fizera um corte profundo em sua coxa, dezenas de pontos foram necessários para tapar a ferida. Edward só podia ser grato que o metal não tivesse cortado a artéria principal da perna de Jasper; Apenas uma pequena mudança na forma como ele estava em relação ao caminhão, o impacto poderia ter terminado de forma bem diferente, com Jasper sangrando naquela estrada de terra, sem ninguém que se importava com ele ao seu lado.

_Cristo_. Pressão quente empurrou atrás dos olhos de Edward, forçando as lágrimas que ele manteve com sucesso escondidas dentro por horas. Mapeando os ferimentos de Jasper uma e outra vez, cada vez se repetindo como o mero acaso permitira que ele enganasse a morte, derrubava a parede de tijolos que Edward tinha erguido em torno de si mesmo, a fim de passar horas à espera em uma sala de emergência. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo a Jasper atrás de portas fechadas, ele havia empregado sua força de vontade para além do que jamais pensara que possuísse, contando com um controle interno que, de alguma maneira, o impediu de quebrar todas as portas entre ele e Jasper, com uma demanda para fazer a cirurgia ele mesmo. _Eu cuido dele. Ninguém mais sabe o que ele precisa, senão eu_. Apertando os olhos fechados, espremendo de volta o fluxo de lágrimas com pura determinação, ele se curvou e enterrou o rosto contra a cama ao lado do braço engessado de Jasper. _Por favor, fique bem_. Edward enrolou a mão contra o baixo ventre de seu amigo, um dos poucos locais não cobertos com bandagens, e absorveu a sensação de carne e sangue quente sob sua palma, algo que penetrou de outra maneira e levou para casa que Jasper ainda estava vivo.

A verdade era que, por mais que Edward dissesse a si mesmo que era a pessoa com mais conhecimento e superioridade, e que era o responsável por sua parceria de duas pessoas, era Jasper quem realmente o mantinha são. Era Jasper realmente quem cuidava dele em uma miríade de formas, todas as quais tinham melhorado sua vida, quase a partir do momento em que se conheceram. Jasper o havia atraído a ser mais social. Quando um humor negro o atingia, Jasper raramente o deixava se esconder. Ele tinha um jeito de fazer Edward sorrir, por vezes, nas mais tolas ou simples pequenas formas. No final de um dia de trabalho, Jasper, às vezes, entrava no trailer e lhe atirava um pacote de carne seca — o lanche criminoso favorito de Edward — apenas por isso. Ou Edward ocasionalmente acordava de manhã, sabendo que era sua vez de limpar o trailer, apenas para encontrá-lo cheirando a limões, porque Jasper tinha cuidado disso ele mesmo. Jasper o fazia se sentir… _Humano_. Ele fazia com que Edward se deparasse como humano e acessível às pessoas ao seu redor, com quem tinham que interagir todos os dias.

Rouco como o inferno, Edward sussurrou, "Você não pode morrer." Com o rosto ainda enterrado, ele empurrou a mão através da carne quente e firme de Jasper e agarrou a cintura do homem, segurando apertado. "De alguma forma eu costumava fazer isso, mas não sei como eu conseguiria viver mais sem você. Ninguém me quer por perto. Isso é certo." Uma bolha de riso empurrou muco do nariz de Edward. Limpando-o no lençol, ele compartilhou, "Porra, eu não quero estar perto de mim, não se eu caísse de volta a ser aquele outro cara. Aquele…" Raias de medo gritaram através de Edward, apertando sua garganta como se lhe dando uma ordem para recuar, mas as rachaduras na parede já haviam se tornado buracos, muito danificados para reparar. "A-aquele... Aquele idiota solitário que eu era sem você, antes de você se enfiar dentro daquele trailer comigo, fazendo tudo melhor. Se você me deixar, porra, Potro" — cada palavra arranhava através de Edward como se composta de cacos de vidro — "eu vou te odiar para sempre."

Foi então que dedos roçaram sua testa — _oh foda-se, Potro_ — o toque tão suave que sacudiu um tremor através de Edward. Então, Jasper enterrou a mão em seu cabelo e apertou. Edward virou a cabeça para o lado, assim que Jasper sussurrou, "Ei. Shh. Shh." Ferrugem secava sua voz, e seus olhos pareciam brilhantes demais, mas, Cristo, a visão de Jasper acordado arrancou um soluço de Edward. "Eu sou feito de um material mais resistente que isso. Você deveria saber." Suas pálpebras tremularam, e ele tossiu, mas seu olhar de puro verde limpou quando ele disse arenoso, "Foi você quem me fez. Eu sou forte por causa de você."

Palidez demais e muitas contusões ainda cobriam Jasper, e muitas ataduras e ossos quebrados ainda agrediam a psique de Edward onde quer que ele olhe, tanto que ele ainda não podia acreditar que a vida brilhando nos olhos de Jasper era real.

"Não me deixe," Edward implorou, com a voz tão áspera quanto ele jamais ouvira, mas fora de seu controle. "Não morra."

Com a mão ainda emaranhada no cabelo de Edward, Jasper fechou os dedos em um punho e o puxou para perto. "Nunca." Com essa promessa, mais claridade brilhou nos olhos de Jasper. "Eu nunca poderia deixá-lo."

"Bom." Edward balançou a cabeça, o movimento agitado. Ele bateu na umidade riscando seu rosto. "Bom."

Jasper piscou; mais pesadamente dessa vez, e um segundo depois seus olhos se fecharam. "Vou dormir. Dói." Todo seu rosto comprimiu, e um pequeno gemido escapou. "Tão cansado."

Edward prometeu, "Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar." Ele manteve um aperto segurando Jasper em torno do meio também.

Um inferno de uma bagunça, de uma maneira diferente de Jasper, Edward se afundou para o lado da cama de hospital de Jasper e se preparou para uma longa noite.

Quando Jasper se aproximou do trailer, ele exalou — quase regular e fácil — e era como se cinquenta quilos se erguessem de seus ombros. _Estou de volta_. Logo em seguida, um formigamento em seu cotovelo, algo que o fez querer rasgar sua pele para aliviar a coceira infernal, o teve fazendo uma careta para o gesso ainda cobrindo seu braço. _Mais ou menos_.

Quase duas semanas se passaram desde o acidente, e hoje os médicos oficialmente lhe deram o ok para sair. Ou melhor, Jasper tinha basicamente lhes dito que estava saindo; Ele não deixaria o rodeio se mudar para a próxima cidade sem ele. A equipe médica tinha lhe palestrado sobre os prós e contras para o próximo mês de seus cuidados, e então o liberado. Agora, quando destrancou o trailer e entrou, seu suspiro se aprofundou para um gemido. _Estou em casa._

Os cheiros limpos e lavados de sabonete e xampu enchiam o interior da cabine — marcas de Edward — e Jasper soube que o homem tinha tomado banho recentemente, provavelmente, minutos atrás. Edward não estava em lugar nenhum do trailer, porém; Jasper sentiu o vazio imediatamente, e seu peito doeu mesmo quando entendeu por que Edward não estava por perto. O dia de trabalho havia começado.

Jasper não estava tecnicamente programado para voltar a trabalhar por mais algumas semanas, mas ele queria passear e testar seus limites; Ele queria saber o que poderia fazer durante esta fase de sua recuperação. Seus patrões lhe deram o ok para vagar ao redor, descobrir coisas — com bom senso, eles advertiram — e então voltar a eles com suas descobertas.

Lesão ou não, Jasper não tinha nenhuma intenção de cair para o nível de empregado inútil. Mas, inferno, ainda que fosse o tipo de pessoa que não dava a mínima para isso, ele estivera malditamente entediado sentado em uma cama de hospital por doze dias sem nada para fazer. _Especialmente sem a visita de Edward._

Jasper fez uma careta enquanto mancava até o quarto, mas determinadamente ignorou a punhalada mais profunda e mais dolorosa em seu núcleo, uma dor constante, que se espalhava através dele toda vez que pensava no abandono de Edward com ele depois daquela primeira noite em recuperação. Ele não vira o homem desde então. Mas, merda do caralho, sensações fantasmas de escovar os dedos pelo cabelo surpreendentemente sedoso de Edward ainda vivia em suas mãos, e ele nunca seria capaz de apagar a imagem de Edward despedaçado, ou de ouvir sua voz quebrada quando ele pensou que Jasper ia morrer. _Ele se importa. Ele se importa de uma maneira que alcançou em sua alma. Naquele momento, ele mostrou_.

Desde então, o homem se tornara um ilusionista, desaparecendo com sucesso completamente da vida de Jasper. Por apenas uma noite, porém, enquanto atolado na dor física mais profunda que já sofrera, Edward permaneceu com ele, segurando-o, orando por ele, e Jasper nunca se sentira mais seguro ou mais em paz em sua vida. Então, a luz do dia tinha chegado, varrendo Edward para fora junto com a escuridão. _Mas por aquela uma noite, ele foi meu salva-vidas. Eu acho que fui o dele também._

Com um gemido, Jasper usou a mão boa para coçar através do cabelo. Ele não tinha nenhuma pista do que pensar sobre mais nada, muito menos sobre Edward e seu comportamento confuso.

_Portanto, não pense nele. O trabalho é o que mais importa agora. Foque-se em provar que ainda pode ser útil._

Usando um lado, Jasper estendeu a mão para os armários acima da cama. Se ele tinha a intenção de funcionar sem assistência, precisava começar a praticar imediatamente.

_Merda, se Edward _ficasse mais distraído, ele poderia se esquecer de se vestir de manhã. Hoje ele tinha saído para o trabalho sem o relógio ou uma bandana. Ontem ele tinha trabalhado por mais de uma hora antes de perceber que não estava com seu Stetson. E ele nunca se esquecera de seu chapéu. Nunca.

Amaldiçoando, Edward caminhou para o trailer. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, ele olhou para cima, e o fôlego vazou direto de seu corpo. _Porra_. Jasper estava no quarto, usando apenas uma cueca. Gaze ainda cercava sua coxa esquerda, também seu torso, e um gesso escuro envolvia todo seu braço esquerdo.

Mas essas lembranças dos ferimentos de Jasper não foi o que deixou sua boca seca. Não, Edward só viu os ombros mais largos do que eles seguramente já foram antes, bíceps e antebraço forte, um peito e barriga lisa, e coxas musculosas. A pele de Jasper estava mais pálida que a de Edward, mas de alguma forma perfeita. _Merda do caralho_. _Quando ele se tornou tão bonito?_

A pergunta bateu através de Edward, esmurrando-o direto no peito. _Ele é um cara, porra_. Mesmo enquanto esse pensamento penetrava na cabeça de Edward, lembranças das poucas fantasias que ele teve sobre Jasper o atacaram, e ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Uma pequena voz, uma que vinha se elevando em sua cabeça por semanas, sussurrou; _Meu Potro._

Enrijecendo, Edward enfiou o punho contra o balcão. _Não. Não meu_. Ele perfurou os dedos contra a superfície, duro, até que o mantra se enraizou em seu cérebro.

Jasper olhou para cima, e um pequeno sorriso ergueu o canto de sua boca. "Oi." A qualidade rouca em seu tom percorreu Edward como um incêndio, lambendo através de sua corrente sanguínea.

Edward rangeu os dentes e silenciosamente lutou contra o calor enchendo seu corpo. Então, o rosto de Jasper se comprimiu. A cor fugiu de sob os arranhões ainda se curando, e ele tropeçou para se sentar na beirada da cama.

Pensamentos confusos e amorosos esquecidos, Edward correu para Jasper e se ajoelhou na frente dele. Sua memória vívida de acordar apenas uma hora atrás e pensar, _Ele vai estar em casa em dois dias_ — uma contagem regressiva que ele vinha jogando em sua mente todos os dias desde o acidente de Jasper — inundou seu cérebro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Cristo, tão perto, Edward absorveu todos e cada um dos danos do homem como tinha feito na noite do acidente. Um medo terrível havia tomado o controle de seu corpo e alma no hospital aquela noite; E arranhava agora para sair novamente. Não. Empurrando-se longe do quarto tão rápido quanto correra para Jasper, Edward foi até a pequena geladeira do trailer. "Você ainda deveria estar no hospital." Ele pegou uma garrafa de água. "Você não está pronto ou forte o suficiente para começar a trabalhar de novo."

Jasper ficou de pé, mas sua mandíbula apertou visivelmente com o esforço. "Eu não precisava estar naquele lugar mais. Eu tinha que sair."

Edward lhe entregou a garrafa de água. "Mas você não está pronto para trabalhar."

Lascas de gelo brilharam nos olhos de Jasper. "Eu _estou_ pronto." Seu tom, mais duro e mais firme do que Edward jamais ouvira, sentiu como um bofetão no rosto. "Este é o lugar aonde vou me curar melhor. Este é o lugar onde pertenço." Sua boca puxou para uma linha fina e pálida. "Com o rodeio. A escolha é minha, e só minha. Eu sei o que é melhor para mim."

A finalidade curta no tom de Jasper — algo que dizia que Edward não era bem-vindo a expressar sua opinião — abriu um buraco em seu núcleo. Ele se afastou do homem. "Ok." A necessidade súbita de se ocupar teve Edward revirando armários e sua única gaveta. "Só voltei para pegar meu relógio e bandana de qualquer maneira. Vou pegá-los e sair de seu caminho."

Depois de vasculhar a gaveta estreita, Edward voltou para procurar uma bandana. Caralho, por que não podiam manter o controle de onde colocavam a pequena pilha de lenços? Não tendo sorte em seus armários pessoais, Edward se moveu pelo resto do trailer e começou a verificar outros cantos e recantos. Movendo-se de forma rápida e furiosamente, sem astúcia, mas ele não conseguia comandar suas mãos e mente a desacelerar.

_Deus, Potro poderia muito bem ter me empurrado para fora do quarto_. Edward corou, podia fodidamente sentir seu rosto queimando, e odiou. _Eu preciso sair daqui_. Procura pela bandana abandonada, Edward se dirigiu para a porta. Assim que a abriu, de sua visão periférica, ele pegou Jasper tombado de lado sobre a cama enquanto lutava com um par de calças de moletom. _Porcaria_.

Ainda se sentindo chutado nas bolas, Edward se segurou firme de qualquer maneira e perguntou, "Você precisa de alguma ajuda?"

Rígido por outra fração de segundo — Edward tinha certeza que Jasper teria lhe dado um soco, se ele estivesse em uma curta distância — Jasper então estourou o balão sufocando o trailer, rindo e revirando os olhos. "Eu poderia aceitar alguma ajuda, mas preciso me familiarizar fazendo coisas como esta eu mesmo. Não posso passar o próximo mês te chamando toda vez que precisar urinar ou se eu quiser tomar um banho e não conseguir tirar minhas roupas. Eu não vou me sentir como se eu mesmo estivesse fazendo neste arranjo" — ele lutou o resto do caminho em seu moletom e depois pegou os sapatos plataforma da cama — "mas é o que posso administrar sozinho, então não tenho muita escolha." Jogando os sapatos no chão aos seus pés, ele deu de ombros. "Pelo menos até eu pegar um pouco mais de prática com este gesso."

Com as mãos atadas, mas as pernas o empurrando para se mover em direção à Jasper, Edward apertou os dedos em volta da maçaneta com uma ordem silenciosa de ficar onde estava. "Tudo bem, então." E até conseguiu colocar o pé fora da porta. Cristo, ele tinha, ou iria correr para Jasper e forçar sua ajuda ao homem. Ele não conseguia suportar ver o cara lutando ou com dor; Foi o que o manteve longe do hospital por onze longos dias. "Tenho que voltar ao trabalho."

"Edward?" Jasper chamou. A maneira suave que ele disse seu nome roçou contra a pele de Edward como a mais gentil carícia.

_Merda_. Limpando a garganta, Edward enfiou a cabeça de volta no trailer. "Sim?"

"Obrigada pela oferta." Jasper sorriu, foi algo tímido e doce, e seus olhos brilharam; exatamente da forma que tinham na noite em que Edward lhe oferecera um emprego. "Eu aprecio isso."

Edward só conseguiu murmurar, "Eu te vejo lá fora." E então andou o inferno longe, a porta batendo atrás dele em sua retirada precipitada.

_Droga._ Jasper fodidamente precisava tratar de melhorar logo. Ver o homem ferido, vivendo com as constantes lembranças do quão eviscerado se sentiu ao vê-lo sangrento e quebrado, ver sua luta apenas para vestir suas roupas… E tudo mais, eram essas coisas que continuavam jogando Edward fora de sintonia, o que continuava intensificando estes pensamentos e sentimentos inadequados por seu melhor amigo. Uma vez que Jasper se curasse, tudo voltaria ao normal. Edward ficaria na turnê, e Jasper faria também. Eles iriam conseguir sua antiga vida de volta. Eles iriam. Eles tinham que fazê-lo. _Por favor._

Deitado no escuro, em um moletom cortado e nada mais, Jasper amaldiçoou, limpou o suor da testa, e rosnou para a merda geral de sua vida. O gesso o impedia de fazer muito trabalho com os animais, e ele sentia falta de trabalhar com eles mais do que imaginara possível. Para tornar-se útil, Jasper havia falado com o encarregado em lhe ensinar mais da burocracia envolvida na gestão de um negócio. Ele procurara aprender sobre outra camada da operação, mas a separação e a falta de camaradagem com os outros trabalhadores arrastava sua energia mais a cada dia.

Então, ele voltara para casa para descobrir que o ar condicionado tinha escolhido esta noite para parar de funcionar. Era um inferno de um verão quente, e sem brisa lá fora, sua decisão de abrir as janelas não fez muita diferença. Para superar isso, seu braço coçava como um filho da puta sob o gesso, e nada que fizera para aliviar a irritação, fazia isso parar. A vontade de bater o braço engessado na parede do trailer inflamava logo abaixo da superfície, enfraquecendo sua força de vontade de resistir a um ato tão destrutivo. Jasper não sabia quanto tempo mais poderia suportar a constante sensação de cócegas contra sua pele escondida — a sensação semelhante a insetos dançando ao longo de seu braço sob o gesso — e temia que fosse em breve sucumbir e arrancar o gesso fora ele mesmo.

_Essas são todas desculpas, e você sabe disso_. Jasper rosnou para a verdade, algo em sua cabeça, que ele não podia fugir ou ignorar. Uma coisa, e apenas uma coisa o mantinha acordado nas horas mais escuras e silenciosas da noite: _Edward não está aqui, e eu não consigo dormir até senti-lo no trailer e saber que ele está bem_. Por duas semanas seguidas, desde o dia em que Jasper voltara para casa do hospital, Edward jantava fora do trailer e depois não tropeçava para casa até bem depois da meia-noite. Edward nunca mais voltara a beber. Jasper conhecia todas as suas peculiaridades e tiques o suficiente para perceber que o cara não estava fora virando mais do que seu limite de duas bebidas, o que deixava apenas outra razão para um homem como Edward, alguém não muito social, ficar fora até tão tarde: Uma mulher. Ou, mais provavelmente, mulheres, como uma diferente a cada noite. Se Edward tivesse começado a sair com alguém em particular, Jasper teria ouvido sobre isso por fofocas no rodeio.

Pensamentos de Edward fodendo inúmeras mulheres, e vindo a aceitar que quase nunca via ou falava com ele mais, fez mais do que apenas doer o coração de Jasper. Seu corpo inteiro doía com a perda da amizade e proximidade que compartilhara com Edward por tanto tempo.

Com um gemido, odiando-se por sua fraqueza, Jasper tentou rolar de lado, mas praguejou quando o empecilho do gesso o impediu de se enrolar em uma bola do jeito que queria. E, merda do caralho, a lembrança do gesso chutou a coceira no braço em alta velocidade, arremessando-o de volta ao desejo de poder arrancar o braço fora do corpo. Qualquer coisa para parar essa coceira irritante. Qualquer coisa para fazê-lo se sentir normal novamente.

Nesse momento, o som da maçaneta girando travou Jasper em uma linha rígida. Não que isso importasse, todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e só a lua e as estrelas iluminavam a cabine. Ainda assim, ele se segurou quieto como morto de qualquer maneira. Tanto quanto queria Edward por perto, ele não sabia mais o que dizer para o homem. A facilidade com que tinham lidado um com o outro por anos não existia mais. _Formais_ melhor descrevia como eles interagiam um com o outro agora.

Quando Edward atravessou o trailer — Jasper pôde ver o esboço de seu corpo — e parou entre as camas, Jasper exalou, e a tensão deixou seu corpo. _Pelo menos ele está em casa._

Edward tirou a camisa. Quando ele levantou os braços, suas juntas bateram no teto. O homem amaldiçoou baixinho com o impacto e depois, mais alto, murmurou, "Porra, está quente e pegajoso aqui."

Jasper tentou não forçar os olhos, mas a necessidade faminta de conseguir um vislumbre da sombra de Edward tirando o cinto anulou seu bom senso. Deus, Jasper não conseguia manter seu olhar longe da silhueta em perfil do estômago plano do homem e da linha sexy de sua espinha.

Quando Edward desabotoou o jeans e desceu o zíper, Jasper revelou; "O ar não está funcionando," incapaz de manter a boca rebelde fechada. "É por isso que está tão abafado aqui."

"Merda." Edward se virou e caiu sentado na beirada da cama. "Sinto muito, cara." Ele levantou a cabeça, e Jasper imaginou que ele apertava os olhos para ver nas sombras profundas. "Eu não queria te acordar."

"Você não fez. O calor não me deixa dormir." _Não é uma mentira, apenas não uma verdade completa._

Edward ergueu um pé para o joelho e com um grunhido, tirou a bota. "Maravilha."

"Eu vou verificar para resolvê-lo logo."

"Obrigado." Com a segunda bota tinindo quando bateu no chão, Edward se deslocou e se esticou na cama. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Silêncio espesso assumiu o trailer. Jasper respirou, trabalhando para relaxar os músculos o suficiente para dormir, mas Edward se manteve mudando na cama, cada movimento uma distração. Edward murmurou algo indecifrável, dobrou o braço sob a cabeça, e finalmente suspirou. No automático Jasper tentou fazer o mesmo. Só que quando ele foi dobrar o braço esquerdo, o gesso não deixou. O deslocamento atraiu sua atenção inteiramente para seu braço imóvel — e a coceira que disparava linhas gritando ao longo do membro quebrado.

_Foda-se_. Jasper fugiu mais acima na cama, direto até a parede, e apertou o gesso contra a superfície dura. Uma vez que tinha se imprensado, ele tentou mexer o braço dentro do gesso, desesperado para arranhar sua carne contra o interior, e criar algum tipo de contato que pudesse aliviar a coceira irritante. Ele pressionou cada vez mais forte. Quando não funcionou, ele enfiou os dedos dentro da parte superior do gesso, tanto quanto pôde, mas as cócegas leves e incessantes contra sua pele escondida só cresceram.

Ontem ele tinha perdido a vara de plástico que empurrava dentro do gesso para cuidar da coceira, e não tinha conseguido encontrar mais nada que funcionasse. Este trailer em particular não tinha um armário, de modo que eles não tinham cabides, e nada mais com uma forma longa e fina viera à sua mente.

Lágrimas, umidade cheia de frustração, empurraram com força contra a parte de trás de seus olhos, precisando cair. Visões de cortar uma serra através dos músculos de seu ombro encheram sua cabeça mais uma vez. "Merda, eu preciso de uma faca." _Uma faca de manteiga poderia funcionar_. Jasper lutou para se sentar. "Eu vou cortar essa porra, se isso não funcionar. Juro por Deus."

Muito rápido; Edward se arremessou para uma posição ajoelhada no chão entre as camas. "Potro, você está bem, cara?" Sua grande armação bloqueando Jasper de levantar. "O que está errado?"

Exalando alto, Jasper caiu de volta contra a cama e cobriu o rosto com a mão boa. "É o gesso. Meu braço não para de coçar, e está me deixando louco." Deus, ele agora apenas tentava respirar uniformemente. Mais um minuto sem obter o controle de si mesmo e ia começar a choramingar como um bebê. "Eu perdi minha vara, e não temos mais nada que eu possa enfiar lá para fazer a coceira parar." Sua voz cresceu alta com tensão. "Eu quero arrancar meu braço. Fico me imaginando rasgando-o fora do meu ombro, mas nem isso ajuda." Um soluço ficou preso em sua garganta, e ele mal conseguiu empurrá-lo de volta em seu intestino. "Desculpe. Estou sendo um bebê."

Edward sussurrou com seu modo maravilhosamente áspero, "Ok, ok. Shh. Acalme-se." Rolando contra o lado da cama no chão, Edward não parou até encarar Jasper, seu ombro apertado contra o colchão. Um toque de luz de fora lançando os ângulos contundentes de seu rosto em relevo áspero. "Onde coça?"

Um suspiro exasperado encheu Jasper. "Em todos os lugares." Ele gemeu quando outra onda de leves formigamentos atacou seu braço contundido. Mordendo o lábio, lutando contra o desejo interior de se machucar, a fim de entrar no gesso, ele acrescentou, "Mas é pior ao redor de meu pulso e antebraço."

"Ok." Edward pegou seu braço bom e o puxou longe de seu rosto. O contato, depois de não ter muito por duas semanas, balançou através de Jasper. Que ficou tenso imediatamente; O calor rasgando através de suas veias e acordando seu pênis.

Claramente inconsciente; Edward descansou o antebraço de Jasper em cima do dele. Segurando frouxamente em seu cotovelo, com a palma para cima, ele usou a outra mão para arranhar suavemente sobre sua pele com as unhas mastigadas. "Relaxe e tente sentir isso em seu outro braço." Ele esfregou os dedos ásperos contra o pulso e antebraço de Jasper novamente.

Esticando o pescoço, Jasper puxou o braço. "O que está fazendo?"

Edward o puxou de volta e manteve seu braço prisioneiro. "Meu irmão quebrou o braço uma vez, quando éramos crianças." Ele voltou a traçar linhas longas da mão até seu cotovelo. "A enfermeira disse a minha mãe para coçar seu outro braço, e que, acredite ou não, às vezes ajudava. Minha mãe trabalhava em dois empregos na época, assim, fui eu quem teve que fazer a coceira para Emmett." Rindo — Jasper pôde visualizar o sorriso de Edward naquela risada — Edward apertou seu braço. "Mas você tem que relaxar o suficiente para deixar sua imaginação sentir a coçada em seu outro braço, debaixo do gesso."

Jasper não sabia como diabos ele deveria ir todo Zen numa situação como esta, mas mesmo assim murmurou; "Ok." Pelo menos Edward estava falando com ele novamente. O pequeno gesto o fez sentir como se tivessem retornado brevemente aos amigos que costumavam ser. Jasper não seria capaz de relaxar os nervos vibrando através dele enquanto Edward o tocava, mas fingiria, apenas para manter esta camaradagem renovada entre eles.

Então — _oh porra_ — Edward cutucou os dedos grossos e maravilhosos abaixo da linha de sua pulseira, a distância toda em volta de seu pulso, e um _pop_ de euforia lavou pelo interior de Jasper. Por uma fração de segundo, ele podia jurar que Edward tinha coçado sob seu gesso.

"Merda, Edward…" Todo fingimento esquecido, Jasper sussurrou, "Faça isso mais alto," quando a coceira trabalhou em um novo local. Edward imediatamente obedeceu, e Jasper derreteu na cama quando a coceira se afastou. "Está funcionando. Não pare."

Nesta proximidade, as estrelas e a luz de fora brilhando com luminosidade suficiente para iluminar o rosto de Edward. "Fale comigo," Jasper implorou. "Continue me distraindo." Desesperado, ele sabia de uma coisa que tinha prioridade sobre tudo mais na vida de Edward. E Jasper — ao contrário das coisas nocivas que dissera a Edward sobre nunca compartilhar informações pessoais — sabia exatamente o que era. "Como sua mãe está indo?" Ele estava ciente de que Edward ligava para sua mãe, pelo menos, três vezes por semana para verificar a mulher. "A última vez que você me disse, ela estava se preparando para ir à meio-período no banco."

Por apenas um instante, mesmo com as sombras, Jasper pôde ver o clarão de luz chamejar nos olhos de Edward. Ele entendeu que o homem se lembrava da briga que tiveram tão recentemente. Ele cavou os dedos mais fundos em seu braço, mas Jasper não estremeceu ou registrou a dor — pelo menos não a sua. _Merda do caralho_. Ele tinha estragado tudo, e sabia disso.

"Por favor, Edward," Jasper implorou baixinho. "Eu quero saber."

Edward agarrou seu braço, os dedos cavando em seu cotovelo. Então, algo pareceu clicar, e ele começou a acariciar a pele de Jasper mais uma vez. "Minha mãe é engraçada às vezes," Ele finalmente disse, com um sorriso audível em sua voz. "Ela é difícil de entender. Depois de entrar a tempo parcial, ela diz que não sabe o que fazer com todo esse tempo extra. E está pensando que pode querer voltar por mais horas."

"Ela está em um hábito de trabalho de tempo integral," Jasper respondeu. "Acho que deve ser difícil ir de tantas horas preenchidas ganhando um salário para, de repente, só trabalhar a metade ou até menos da metade disso."

"Sim." Edward deu de ombros. "Ela está fazendo muito mais em sua igreja para preencher as horas livres. Eu sei que ela ama seu tempo com o ministério, mas não sei…" Conforme a voz de Edward parava, ele arranhou mais fundo no braço de Jasper. Quando começou novamente, o arco de seu movimento foi muito mais alto; Ele começou um arranhão constante por todo seu braço, do pulso até o ombro, cada fatia de contato quente e digno de arrepio. "Eu só quero que ela tenha esse tempo livre para si mesma. Ela merece, sabe?" Sua voz aguda com paixão e convicção. "Emmett e eu somos capazes de poupar o suficiente agora, onde ela não precisa de trabalho a tempo integral para ter uma vida boa. Eu gostaria que ela relaxasse e se divertisse."

Alimentando-se do humor de Edward, precisando se acalmar, Jasper envolveu a mão em seu antebraço e lhe deu um aperto gentil. "A necessidade de trabalhar está arraigada nela agora." Jasper segurou, continuando a acariciar o braço de Edward do mesmo modo que ele fazia com o seu. "Pode demorar um pouco, mas tenho certeza que ela vai mudar. E ela certamente aprecia o que vocês dois fazem por ela."

"Suponho que sim."

"E que tal Emmett?" Jasper perguntou, impulsionado pelo desejo de sentir a leveza em Edward novamente. "Ele está bem? Está sendo um marido digno de seu valor?"

Edward se deslocou, e finalmente sorriu do jeito que Jasper desejava ver. "Emmett adora estar casado… Até a última vez que falei com ele de qualquer maneira." Luz suficiente filtrava através das janelas abertas para mostrar o brilho refletindo a verdadeira felicidade por seu irmão nos olhos de Edward. "Quando falei com ele na semana passada, eu não acho que já o ouvi mais feliz. Rose parecia muito bem quando pegou o telefone também."

Jasper sorriu de volta, não conseguindo freá-lo. "Que bom. Fico feliz pelos dois."

Desviando o olhar para a janela acima da cabeceira de suas camas, Edward murmurou, "Eu também."

Eles caíram em um trecho de silêncio então. Enquanto olhava pela janela, Edward continuava a arranhar ao longo de seu braço. Para Jasper, o homem parecia um milhão de quilômetros longe — ou talvez, entretanto, apenas algumas centenas que levavam para chegar ao Texas, onde sua mãe e irmão viviam. Sempre, porém, ele manteve a raspagem maravilhosa dos dedos ásperos de cima a baixo no braço de Jasper. _Inferno santo, sim_. Jasper perdeu-se na sensação daqueles dedos incrivelmente grossos deslizando sobre cada centímetro de sua pele, como se mapeando sua carne para a memória. Ele nunca se sentiu tão querido por outra pessoa em sua vida.

Incapaz de desviar o olhar de Edward, Jasper suspirou. Instalou-se mais profundamente na cama e abriu as coxas, afundando-se na atração doce em seu saco.

Edward de repente piscou e olhou para Jasper, que se esticou de volta para cima. _Porcaria_. Ele não podia se deixar ficar muito confortável; A descoberta de sua atração pelo homem estava a um tesão longe.

"Está funcionando?" Edward perguntou, olhando para onde seus dedos ainda se moviam ao longo do braço de Jasper. "Seu braço está se sentindo melhor?"

Jasper assentiu. "Sim. Não sinto como se fosse perder o juízo mais." Edward deslizou os dedos fora de seu braço, e Jasper desabafou, "Não pare, entretanto. Por favor?" _Merda. Isso soou como implorando._ Ele deixara esse apelo escapar muito facilmente. Seu filtro não estava plenamente em vigor agora. "Se você não se importar," ele adicionou. "É tão gostoso, e tenho medo que a necessidade de coçar volte com força total."

Depois de puxar a perna para cima em uma posição dobrada, Edward se reinstalou contra o lado da cama e voltou a esfregar o braço de Jasper. "Como está sua perna?" Ele olhou por cima do ombro, para a coxa de Jasper. "Notei que você ainda manca um pouco, mas o dano real já está todo curado?"

Agradeça a Deus pelas sombras. E, pela bênção que ele ainda não havia alcançado madeira-cheia. Edward certamente teria visto uma ereção e descoberto por que Jasper tinha uma.

Respirando um pouco mais fácil, e ainda carente de manter esta conexão com Edward indo, Jasper silenciosamente desafiou a si mesmo a se concentrar em sua conversa com Edward e não na excitação crescente dele. _É só ficar frio_.

"A perna está boa. Os pontos já se foram. Ainda está vermelho, e há uma cicatriz, mas não é tão ruim. O médico fez um bom trabalho ao costurá-lo. Minhas costelas estão doloridas às vezes, mas na maior parte do tempo eu nem sequer penso nelas mais." Recordando sua primeira visão de si mesmo na manhã que despertou no hospital um mês atrás, Jasper enviou para cima outra oração silenciosa de agradecimento por sua vida. "Eu tive sorte, e sei disso."

Edward rosnou, e o som foi similar a um urso cutucado. Ele arranhou fundo até seu ombro e além para a parte de trás de seu pescoço. "Teria tido mais sorte se aquele idiota não tivesse batido em você em primeiro lugar."

"Você sabe como me sinto." Esta tinha sido uma das poucas conversas reais que eles compartilharam desde a liberação de Jasper do hospital. Acontecera pela manhã após seu retorno para o trailer. "Foi tanto minha culpa quanto dele. Eu não estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo. Eu tinha —" Jasper estalou a boca fechada bem na hora. Bom inferno, ele quase admitira ter esperma de outro homem em suas mãos, e que entre seus sentimentos de traição e culpa entrara na frente daquele caminhão sem nem perceber. "De qualquer maneira, estou feliz que eles não apresentaram queixas. Eu não ia querer aquele garoto indo para a prisão por minha causa."

"O imbecil teria ido para a prisão por causa de _si mesmo_. Porque _ele_ não estava sendo um motorista defensivo." O toque de um animal vivia na voz de Edward. Ele rolou de joelhos e arranhou através de seu ombro com batidas ásperas e gloriosas dos dedos. "Não teria sido por sua causa." Um ruído áspero escapou de Edward, e ele fechou os punhos contra seu braço. "Você não... Ele, porra, poderia ter te matado."

Com o peito terrivelmente atado, Jasper se atirou reto, precisando chegar mais perto de Edward. Deslizando para onde Edward se ajoelhava, ele prendeu o homem entre as coxas abertas. "Mas ele não fez." Com a mão boa, Jasper agarrou um tufo de cabelo de Edward e inclinou sua cabeça para trás até que pudesse ver claramente os olhos brilhantes e cheios de tempestade do homem. "Eu ainda estou vivo."

Edward agarrou seu antebraço, o aperto tão poderoso quanto nada que Jasper já tivesse experimentado. "Eu sei. Mas durante algum tempo lá, eu não sabia com certeza, e isso…" Edward sacudiu a cabeça, e por um longo momento ele não parecia capaz de falar. "Eu-eu… Você parecia morto. Naquela maca, eu pensei que você estivesse morto."

A visão de Edward lutando tão terrivelmente quebrou direto na alma de Jasper. "Eu sei." Ele tomou a mão de Edward e a apertou plana, logo abaixo de seu coração. "Mas estou bem agora." Jasper guiou a mão por suas costelas curadas, forçando o contato tangível entre seus corpos. "Vê? Eu estou bem."

Edward puxou a mão. "Não minta para mim. Isso são apenas as costelas. E elas ainda nem estão totalmente curadas. Aposto que se eu as apertasse um pouco mais, provavelmente ainda doeria um inferno de um lote." Com um bufo irônico, ele acenou com a mão em seu braço engessado. "O gesso está te deixando maluco, e sua marcha ainda não é boa, e você mal consegue trabalhar com os animais. Você não voltou ao jeito que era antes." Edward desceu para o chão para se recostar na cama, e sua voz baixou para um murmúrio. "As coisas não são como antes."

Jasper estreitou o olhar. As sombras o impedindo de ter uma visão clara de Edward, então ele deslizou até o espaço estreito entre suas camas também. Abrindo as pernas em cada lado de Edward. No momento em que fez, Edward arrebatou seu foco do chão, e Jasper perdeu o fôlego. A mistura estranha de perda e fogo nos olhos do homem dizia um conto que ia além do medo por sua recuperação. A ficha caiu para Jasper. _Claro. Porra_.

"Você quer dizer que _nós _não voltamos para o modo que éramos antes."

Edward empinou, embora ele não tivesse para onde ir.

Jasper pressionou de qualquer maneira. "Isso é sobre a briga que tivemos, tanto quanto meu acidente. Inferno, isso é mesmo sobre mais do que minhas lesões ou recuperação."

"Não." De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu quase empurrar para o lado da cama, em seu esforço de recuar. "Eu não me importo com isso."

Por cada pedaço de espaço que Edward tentava colocar entre eles, seu medo rolava fora dele em grandes ondas e colidia direto contra Jasper. Cada lavagem de emoção de Edward se enraizava profundamente no núcleo de Jasper e segurava firmemente. _Merda do caralho_.

Jasper algemou a mão no pescoço do homem e o obrigou a manter a cabeça erguida. Edward precisava ver a verdade que emanava de sua alma. "Eu me importo," Jasper rebateu, com o tom ríspido. "Eu me importo por que ferrei com você. Eu me importo por que te fiz pensar que as conversas que compartilhamos não foram importantes. Isso foi errado, e não é verdade. Eu nunca deveria ter dito o que disse quando tivemos essa briga, porque a verdade é que, eu me lembro do que você me disse sobre seu pai, e como ele morreu. Eu me lembro daquele dia, e me lembro de todos os outros também. Eu sei o quão difícil foi para você falar sobre isso. Eu não faço pouco caso de nada pessoal que você escolheu me contar, e eu me lembro de tudo." Com cada pedaço de seu coração em exibição, Jasper confessou asperamente, "eu entesouro cada palavra que você fala comigo, Edward. Nunca me esqueço de nada."

Edward balançou a cabeça, como se não se importasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele soltou, "Você não sabe o quanto me machucou aquele dia." Sua voz estava tão fodidamente irregular, e seus olhos estavam tão malditamente molhados para Jasper testemunhar.

A confissão de Edward atravessou seu coração como vidro estilhaçado. "Sinto muito, cara."

Ainda balançando a cabeça, Edward olhou para o teto. "Não deveria ter doído tanto."

"Eu sinto pra caralho," Jasper repetiu, sua voz crua como o inferno também. "Você nem sequer sabe o quanto." Ele agarrou a mão de Edward e a segurou contra o coração. "Aqui." A batida dentro de seu peito golpeava com tal poder que Edward não poderia negá-la. Foda-se, Jasper podia senti-la na mão de Edward, na sua própria. "Você tem que poder sentir essa batida dentro de mim e saber que estou dizendo a verdade."

Edward baixou seu foco para onde ele tinha a mão no peito de Jasper. Encarando, ele segurou lá, a palma sobre seu coração. O calor de seu corpo, apenas através de sua mão, penetrando no sistema de Jasper. Não deveria ser possível, mas Jasper jurava que podia sentir o corpo inteiro de Edward pressionado contra o dele, seu peso e forma se estendendo em cima dele em uma cama, cobrindo-o da cabeça aos pés, tudo através de sua grande mão contra o peito de Jasper. _Puta merda_.

A cada segundo que eles permaneciam em contato, a frequência cardíaca de Jasper acelerava, e sua respiração mudava para profunda e difícil. Jasper agarrou o pulso de Edward, o músculo e osso sólido e poderoso, e uma palpitação profunda percorreu sua corrente sanguínea até suas bolas e pênis.

Enquanto Edward olhava para sua mão sobre Jasper, ele grosseiramente raspou a palma sobre seu peito, e Jasper mordeu o lábio para abafar um grito. Edward abriu os dedos. Quando fez, o polegar roçou seu mamilo. O pênis de Jasper saltou em resposta, como se a lasca de contato tivesse esfregado a ponta de seu pau. Edward o tocou novamente, e ele não conseguiu controlar a batida irregular em seu peito ou as chamas inflamando sob sua carne. Cada toque sussurrado de Edward trazendo seu corpo à vida de uma maneira que ele nunca sentira antes.

Conforme Edward tocava Jasper, seu peito levantava. Jasper podia ver a elevação e queda, uma onda que crescia a cada deslizamento da grande mão através de seu torso.

_Por favor. Por favor. Por favor_. Jasper rezou por controle sobre seu corpo e ações. Não importava como este momento tinha começado, ele queria que nunca acabasse. _Toque-me para sempre._ Como se Edward pudesse ouvir seu apelo silencioso, ele deslizou a mão mais baixa, através de seu abdômen, e pegou uma gota de suor na ponta do dedo. _Oh meu, meu… Porra_. Então ele espalhou a gota do líquido ao redor de seu mamilo, fazendo o disco torcer com prazer. Em resposta imediata, Jasper sugou o ar e estremeceu sob o toque; Ele não conseguiu evitar.

Edward de repente puxou a mão. "Merda." Com um movimento rápido, ele se arremessou de pé e saiu da área do quarto, nem uma vez olhando Jasper nos olhos. "Está abafado pra caralho neste lugar." Ele, então, amarrou um rosário de maldições ao fim de sua declaração. "Vou tomar um banho para tirar o suor." Ele avançou para o pequeno banheiro e bateu a porta, desaparecendo em questão de segundos antes que Jasper pudesse dizer uma palavra.

_Oh meu Deus_. Jasper provavelmente não conseguiria separar os lábios para chamá-lo de volta de qualquer maneira. Ele ainda podia sentir a mão de Edward nele. A maneira como Edward tinha acariciado sua carne inundou sua mente. _Jesus, Edward_. Com apenas essa pequena interação entre ele e Edward, Jasper tinha crescido insuportavelmente duro.

O chuveiro ligou no banheiro, e Jasper imaginou Edward de pé nu sob o fluxo de água. Ele visualizou a água correndo em regatos pelo corpo rígido e bronzeado, e um pequeno e carente gemido deslizou de seus lábios. Agora que tinha experimentado a carícia de Edward, suas fantasias explodiam com um novo nível de detalhes.

Incapaz de ignorar suas necessidades, incapaz de se importar o suficiente que Edward tomava banho com apenas uma porta fina entre eles, Jasper se empurrou de volta para a cama e enfiou a mão em seu moletom para libertar seu pênis. Com seu eixo rígido como o inferno, ele acariciou ao longo do comprimento espesso e instantaneamente estremeceu com um tipo diferente de prazer. Dessa vez, com a memória fresca da mão de Edward em seu peito e barriga, ele sabia exatamente como a mão se sentiria acariciando seu pênis e bolas. Jasper pensou em como Edward tinha movido a mão para baixo, sobre seu estômago. Mas dessa vez, ele imaginou que Edward não parava. Ele imaginou Edward empurrando ainda mais baixo, deslizando a mão sob seu moletom, e esfregando seu pau da raiz até a ponta.

Na escuridão, Jasper gemeu, e separou as coxas mais largas para alcançar suas bolas e brincar com sua fenda. Ele acariciou e esfregou seu pau, lambuzando pré-semem de sua fenda até seu buraco, só para provocar o anel de músculo. Ele pulsava em todos os lugares, e suas bolas rolavam pesadas em seu saco, mas ele não se importou. Em sua mente, cada vez que ele puxava em seu comprimento sensibilizado, ou jogava com suas bolas, ou brincava com seu buraco, era na verdade as mãos ásperas de Edward o manipulando; E nada jamais se sentiu melhor.

Jasper derreteu na cama, a mão em volta de seu pênis, e gemeu de novo quando sucumbiu à completa felicidade.

NO PEQUENO chuveiro, com o pênis esticado tão duro que pressionava por si só totalmente contra seu estômago, Edward permaneceu sob o fluxo de água e ordenou a si mesmo a não gozar. _Não toque em si mesmo. Não se atreva a se masturbar pensando nele. Não de novo_. Ele tinha as mãos apoiadas contra a parede do box, os dedos enrolados contra os azulejos, por pura vontade de manter as mãos longe de seu pênis esticado.

_Não toque. Não toque. Não toque._

O pau de Edward nunca esteve tão fodidamente duro, porém, e seu corpo tremia com sua necessidade de atingir a liberação. Mas Edward não podia deixar-se fazê-lo. _Podia. Não_. Ele sabia o que o tinha deixado tão malditamente ereto, e sabia o que ia imaginar, e como ia responder se começasse a acariciar seu pênis. _Potro. E como é a sensação de ter minhas mãos nele_.

Com esse pensamento enchendo seu cérebro, Edward empurrou os quadris, e seu pau engrossou ainda mais. O spray do chuveiro espirrou em suas costas, mas a temperatura tépida não fez nada para diminuir o sangue pulsando em seu eixo. A água poderia cair para gelada — e seria logo — mas ele não nutria ilusões de que a mudança de temperatura faria sua ereção ir embora. A sensação do corpo quente e firme de Jasper vivia em suas mãos e dedos agora, e nenhuma quantidade de negação poderia cobrir a verdade: tocar Jasper, e cheirá-lo de perto, compartilhando o que sentiu como o mesmo fôlego, o excitara sexualmente mais do que qualquer outra coisa ou pessoa em sua vida.

_Merda_. Edward gemeu. _Você não pode querer seu melhor amigo_. Pressionando a cabeça contra a parede do chuveiro, Edward olhou para baixo, e a visão de seu eixo densamente venoso grudado em sua barriga lhe disse o contrário. _Não. Não foi tocar o corpo de Potro que fez isso. Foi um acaso. Ele estava chateado. Você estava chateado. Um surto de emoção entre nós fez isso acontecer. Você se importa com ele. Isso é tudo. Você não está atraído por ele._

Racionalização após racionalização do por que ele tinha ficado tão duro o bombardeou, mas nenhuma delas aliviou a vibração em seu corpo ou fez seu pênis encolher nem um pouco. Ele doía. Ele precisava. E dentro das terminações nervosas em suas palmas, Edward ainda podia sentir o calafrio que rolara através do estômago de Jasper quando ele tocara o homem. Naquele momento, Jasper tinha respondido ao contato entre eles. _Ele me queria também_.

Edward gemeu, cheio de fome, e estendeu a mão para tomar seu pênis. No último segundo, pouco antes de puxar a si mesmo, ele rasgou a mão longe. _Não. Você não pode deixar-se pensar em Potro dessa forma. Não é certo._

Em seguida, porém, o som da voz de Jasper cortou pela noite, e nada mais importava. Jasper clamou de fora da porta do banheiro, algo despojado e animalesco, um som tão profundamente cheio de liberação que se arrastou um estremecimento de corpo-inteiro em Edward e o atirou para o abismo também.

"Ohhh porra… Potro… Potro!" Sem nem mesmo tocar seu pau, Edward bombeou os quadris de forma irregular. A necessidade suprimida rasgando através dele, arrancando seu orgasmo direto para fora de seu corpo. Com um grito áspero, sem poder segurar nada de volta para dentro, Edward chorou o nome de Jasper, mais uma vez, e atirou sua semente quente, pulverizando a parede do chuveiro com seu lançamento.

Por todo caminho através de seu gozo, Edward viu-se empurrando seu pênis na bunda de acolhedora de Jasper por trás, e perdendo-se no calor doce do homem.

_Não._ Na sequência, uma vez que o último tremor diminuiu, Edward deslizou pelo pequeno box até o chão. Ele não podia querer Jasper. Ele não podia querer qualquer outro homem. Ele não era gay. Se cedesse a estes pensamentos estranhos e sexuais sobre Jasper, ele não só perderia sua posição entre seus irmãos de rodeio — a única vida que já conhecera — ele perderia sua mãe e irmão também.

_Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu não vou._

Mais uma vez, pensamentos de se afastar de Jasper e esta organização de rodeio em particular para sempre encheram sua mente. Enquanto fazia planos, ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a tremer.

Ele não saiu do banheiro até ter certeza de que Jasper estava dormindo, e uma decisão sobre seu futuro tinha sido tomada de uma vez por todas.

Tendo dormido inquieto, Jasper acordou na manhã seguinte com o som do alarme. Rolou a cabeça no travesseiro, olhou para a cama de Edward, e suspirou. _É claro que ele já se foi_. Jasper deveria saber. Edward tinha fixado residência no banheiro à noite passada. Inferno, talvez nem sequer tivesse saído do pequeno cômodo. Edward tinha se agachado no chuveiro por tanto tempo que vencera sua vontade de manter os olhos abertos. Jasper não podia exatamente dizer que ficara surpreso. Seus ouvidos ainda tocavam com o som de seu grito no chuveiro ontem à noite. Não importa o que Edward pudesse tentar alegar mais tarde, ele não ia convencê-lo de que seu grito de conclusão não acontecera devido ao próprio lançamento de Jasper. _Ele gozou porque eu fiz._

Com quatro anos de compartilhar um pequeno espaço, Jasper tinha ouvido Edward se masturbar mais de uma vez, então ele sabia como o homem soava quando se perdia no prazer sexual. _Ele gozou ontem à noite. Eu não tenho que vê-lo para saber a verdade._

A pergunta é: _Ele realmente gozou por minha causa?_ A barriga de Jasper vibrou com asas tentativas de esperança. Ao mesmo tempo, precaução lhe disse que talvez a reação de Edward tenha sido uma coisa de uma vez. Às vezes, as respostas sexuais acontecem fora do controle da pessoa. Talvez isso realmente não signifique nada.

Mas talvez, só talvez, signifique.

As asas batendo em seu estômago chutaram para prorrogação e o fez saltar fora da cama. Com a mesma rapidez, precaução e bom senso apareceram, e Jasper desinflou. O ar no trailer na noite passada tinha sido íntimo; Eles tiveram um momento de renovada proximidade. Edward tinha revelado seus medos sobre Jasper morrer. Tudo isso junto poderia ter criado um único momento que brevemente se tornara estranhamente sexual. Uma resposta física não fazia a orientação sexual de uma pessoa. Jasper tinha beijado garotas suficientes na escola — e conseguido um pau duro como resultado — para saber a verdade nisso. Edward poderia ter desaparecido esta manhã porque estava envergonhado e não queria admitir sua estranha excitação, de uma única vez com outro homem.

Revirando os olhos, Jasper murmurou, "E você vai acabar ficando louco indo de um lado para o outro, se não falar com ele e descobrir a verdade."

Nenhum momento como o agora para fazê-lo. Jasper ia encontrar um jeito de ter uma discussão com Edward, sem doar-se primeiro. Ele não podia arriscar tudo, não se Edward não sentisse o mesmo. Com nova vida zumbindo dentro dele, Jasper correu para o banheiro para se preparar para o trabalho.

Talvez, só talvez, hoje seria o começo de uma nova vida com Edward.

Recém-banhado e vestido, Jasper saiu do trailer e vagou em direção à área reservada aos animais. Ele tinha alguns minutos antes de ter que começar a alimentar, higienizar e preparar os cavalos para o trabalho de hoje — tudo que ele podia fazer agora razoavelmente bem enquanto ainda usava o gesso. No rodeio um cavalo tinha um trabalho: Resistir um cowboy fora de suas costas em menos de oito segundos. Os animais adoravam o trabalho e eram muito bem tratados, mais que os cavaleiros.

Erguendo a cabeça, Jasper deixou o sol aquecer seu rosto, o tempo todo sabendo que em duas a três horas ia amaldiçoar o calor opressivo que vinha com o dito sol. Por enquanto, porém, o ar estava fresco e seco, e ele lhe dava boas-vindas enquanto durasse.

Em poucos minutos ele entraria no estábulo temporário, e sabia que todos os seus sentidos iriam a laser e o apontaria em direção a Edward. Eles sempre faziam. Jasper já podia imaginar Edward, vestido com jeans confortável e desbotado e uma camisa xadrez de botão, acariciando o flanco de Moisés e sussurrando seu bom dia ao cavalo. Ou ele já poderia ter se movido para Kazi, um grande cavalo castanho castrando que tivera uma invencibilidade no tour desta temporada. A verdade era que, Jasper podia imaginar Edward falando ou acalmando qualquer um dos cavalos; era parte da rotina não escrita do homem. Ele tratava os cavalos do modo como Jasper imaginava que um pai faria com seus filhos — beijando ou acariciando cada um de manhã antes de colocar uma tigela de cereal na frente deles e os enviar para a escola.

_É uma das razões por que me importo com ele tão malditamente tanto e não consigo parar_. Jasper sorriu, só para si mesmo. Ele colocou a mão contra o coração, exatamente onde Edward tinha posto ontem à noite. Deus, ele ainda podia sentir a palma áspera e quente de Edward acariciando sua carne aquecida.

Muitas vezes, quando Jasper se deparava com Edward durante seu doce ritual matutino, ele escorregava em um mundo de fantasia, onde o estábulo era menor, e os cavalos pertenciam a ele e Edward, e eles viviam juntos em um rancho, apenas os dois, e cuidavam dos animais que tanto amavam. Jesus de Deus, ali onde Jasper estava neste segundo, seu peito doeu com desejo de que essa mesma imagem se transformasse e se tornasse a vida real. _Apenas nós dois, em algum lugar em uma pequena casa, com os cavalos, sempre juntos._

Ao invés, neste instante, Tim entrou em passo ao lado de Jasper. "Bom dia, Book." Sua voz puxou Jasper de volta à realidade. Tim enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e um tufo de cabelo vermelho caiu em sua testa sardenta. "Merda, cara." Tim bateu no ombro de Jasper. "Sinto muito de ouvir que Edward está partindo."

_Que porra é essa?_ Jasper tropeçou. Seu coração caiu com uma queda de morte para seus pés, e ele quase não conseguiu respirar. _Edward está partindo? Que porra é essa que Tim está dizendo?_

"Você sabe se está tudo bem com a família de Edward?" Tim continuou. "Tia Marcy disse ter certeza que ele sabe que estamos aqui, se ele precisar de ajuda ou algo assim."

_Porra. O quê?_ "O que…" Jasper estalou a boca fechada. Droga. Ele não conseguia se orientar. Sua cabeça girava como na primeira vez em que sua irmã o levara no passeio da chávena no carnaval da igreja.

Esfregando a tensão amarrando sua testa em nós, Jasper olhou de soslaio para Tim. "Quando você ouviu isso?"

"Alguns minutos atrás." Tim apontou o polegar em direção ao celeiro improvisado ao longe. "Tia Marcy disse algo sobre parar Edward para lhe perguntar sobre ajudá-la na próxima semana em Junction Creek, mas ele lhe disse que esta seria sua última semana com o rodeio, por isso não poderia fazer. Então meu tio chamou minha tia no walkie-talkie, aí ela não teve a chance de perguntar sobre sua família ou qualquer coisa." Com um dar de ombros, Tim terminou, "Ela me disse que se eu te visse, era para te perguntar se você sabia de algo sobre ele precisar de ajuda ou algo assim."

Cambaleando, com seu intestino revirando o café da manhã rápido de torrada e suco de laranja rançoso, Jasper balbuciou, "Eu-eu… Eu não posso dizer." O instinto de encobrir Edward — e uma pilha crescente de emoções tumultuadas girando por dentro — guiou sua resposta. "Não cabe a mim falar por ele. Você sabe o que quero dizer?"

Tim levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Claro. Sim. Respeito total, cara. Preciso ir de qualquer maneira. Vejo você mais tarde." Ele começou a voltar na direção de onde tinha acabado de vir. "Legal?"

"Sim." Jasper forçou-se a sorrir para seu amigo, mas quase não teve sucesso, e seu aceno foi indiferente na melhor das hipóteses. "Mais tarde."

_Que porra é essa?_ No momento em que Tim arredondou algumas cercas, fora da vista de Jasper, ele trocou de quase choramingar e amassar de joelhos, para rosnar e se apressar em direção ao estábulo temporário.

_Aquele covarde de merda, filho da puta. Vai se foder, Edward_. O imbecil tocou outro homem, ficou duro — ele tinha que ter, tão duro quanto tinha feito Jasper — e tinha que fugir correndo como resultado? Esta decisão de sair do rodeio tinha tudo a ver com o que acontecera na noite passada, e nada a ver com sua família, e Jasper sabia disso.

_Filho. Da. Puta_. Edward preferia correr a enfrentar o que sentiu por Jasper naqueles poucos instantes preciosos na escuridão. _Uma pena_. Jasper estava cansado de jogos e de dançar em torno de seus sentimentos para si. Edward teria que enfrentá-lo, e o faria agora.

Jasper invadiu a instalação do alojamento cavernoso para os animais, sujeira, feno e lascas de madeira chutavam sob suas botas de vaqueiro. A iluminação suave do alto criando dezenas de halos no espaço sombreado. Como se tivesse um chip de direção embutido por dentro, ele imediatamente avistou Edward. _Mãe Santíssima_. Como sempre, na primeira visão dele, Jasper sugou um suspiro. Assim como imaginara, Edward usava jeans e uma camisa xadrez. Cada peça de roupa, tendo sido lavada um milhão de vezes, abraçava seu corpo apenas o suficiente para mostrar sua armação rasgada e musculosa, mas não tanto que parecesse que ele era um modelo jogando o jogo de cowboy. Este homem era impressionante no negócio real.

_O negócio real, que pediu sua demissão para poder ficar longe do que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite_. A temperatura de Jasper subiu mais uma vez, e nem um pouco como resultado da sensualidade de Edward dessa vez.

Logo em seguida, Edward ergueu os olhos e se concentrou em Jasper também. Do outro lado do edifício, seu olhar bateu com o início de uma tempestade infernal. Sua mandíbula quadrada cerrou com tensão visível. Ao mesmo tempo, o homem esfregou a mão sobre o peito, como se agitado, mas seu corpo inteiro estremeceu também. Pela primeira vez Jasper o olhou de volta sem medo. Ele podia visualizar o algodão xadrez azul desnudado do corpo do Edward, e podia imaginar-se tocando o peito duro do homem em lugar do contrário.

As pupilas de Edward chamejaram como se ele pudesse ler a mente do Jasper. Em um tiro ele se virou. _De jeito nenhum. Não dessa vez._ Assim que Jasper deu um passo adiante, alguém o agarrou por trás.

Jasper girou, quase rosnando, mas seu chefe estava diante dele, e decoro o fez selar os lábios.

"Jasper," Roger disse, seu tom conciso. "Tenho tentado chamá-lo por vinte minutos. Ligue seu maldito telefone."

Olhando para baixo em seu cinto, Jasper tirou o telefone do suporte e amaldiçoou. "Desculpe chefe. Devo ter batido o botão de desligar quando o coloquei no estojo." Depois de ligar o celular, ele o colocou de volta na cintura. "Não estou atrasado, estou? O que está acontecendo?"

A carranca de Roger escorregou para uma careta. "Angie está fora da conta." Ele mencionou sua esposa. "Ela vomitou a noite toda. Preciso que você supervisione tudo que ela faz neste fim de semana. Ela disse que esteve te mostrando os passos, e você pode fazê-lo. Diga-me honestamente." Roger ergueu a sobrancelha, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito musculoso. "Você pode?"

As borboletas em estômago de Jasper mudaram para a dança, e ele se levantou mais reto. "Sim, absolutamente. Eu posso fazer isso." Ele passou de carrancudo para radiante e se sentido com cerca de três metros de altura. "Obrigado por me perguntar."

"Você é meu homem." Roger bateu em seu ombro forte o suficiente para balançá-lo para o lado. "Angie disse que está bem o suficiente para atender ao telefone, se você tiver alguma pergunta; Então você não está voando totalmente sozinho. E você também pode me chamar se precisar" — Roger lhe entregou a prancheta — "mas não me incomode. Já tenho merda o suficiente para supervisionar. Preciso ser capaz de contar com você."

"Você pode. Estive fazendo muitas perguntas, e Angie esteve me mostrado as coisas por muito mais tempo do que desde que saí do hospital. Eu posso entrar em cena, sem problemas."

"Então vamos." Roger não esperou que Jasper começasse a sair do celeiro. "Tenho cinco minutos para te explicar tudo que vou precisar de você hoje, e o relógio já está correndo."

"Sim, senhor."

Com um olhar por cima do ombro, ele encontrou Edward há uns oito metros ao longe. Seus olhares se chocaram e se prenderam por uma fração de segundo — tempo suficiente para um arco de fogo incendiar entre eles e fazê-lo sentir como se tivessem se tocado. Edward desviou o olhar e lhe deu as costas.

_Está tudo bem, bebê_. Jasper se permitiu usar o carinho com este homem pela primeira vez — ainda que fosse só em sua cabeça. Ele sorriu quando o fez. _Esconda-se por agora. Eu estou vindo para você, porém. Você não pode me evitar para sempre._

Com esse voto, dito silenciosamente para as costas fortes de Edward, Jasper saiu rapidamente do celeiro ao lado do seu chefe para começar o trabalho.

Um dia inteiro de trabalho sob seu cinto — onde ele provavelmente se deu uma úlcera em sua constante preocupação silenciosa de que iria foder com tudo e custar à companhia um contrato — Jasper se arrastou pelos degraus para o trailer. O último do sol poente desceu sob o horizonte em suas costas, mas ele não conseguiu reunir energia suficiente para virar e apreciar a vista. Ele queria um banho, ele queria uma comida que não tivesse que cozinhar para comer, e ele queria uma cama, nessa ordem.

Jasper abriu a porta, entrou e ouviu Edward dizer, "Eu estarei lá em quinze minutos, Marcy, eu prometo. Não comece a festa sem mim." Falando em seu celular, Edward fez uma pausa, riu, e então acrescentou; "Eu sei que sou, mas também sei que você gosta de começar cedo. Já estou a caminho. Tchau."

Uma vez que terminou a chamada, Edward levantou a cabeça, viu Jasper, e ficou rígido. Como se rapidamente chutado por um cavalo, Edward de repente se moveu, parando um momento para pegar a carteira em cima do balcão antes de se dirigir para a porta onde Jasper estava. "Estou saindo."

A visão de Edward tão limpo e fresco, e arrumado — embora ele só usasse jeans e camisa de botão normal — apertou duro contra a bandagem metafórica que Jasper tinha pregado em seu coração partido hoje.

Arremessado de volta para o soco no intestino que experimentara quando Tim lhe dissera sobre Edward partir, Jasper aqueceu de dentro para fora mais rápido e mais quente do que um trem-bala. Mais uma vez cru como o inferno, além de fervendo por ter que reprimir a raiva, ira, e mágoa por quase doze horas seguidas, ele rasgou a bandagem fora do dilúvio, sem cuidado para o que a fundação vulnerável pudesse expor quando nada para cobri-lo permanecia.

Movendo-se em direção à área da cozinha, ele soltou a prancheta, walkie-talkie, e celular sobre a mesa, onde tudo caiu com um ruído alto e deslizou por toda a superfície lisa até o chão. "Ah, é?" Jasper se voltou para Edward. "Saindo, é?" Ele ergueu os braços como se estivesse sem noção. "O que exatamente está acontecendo esta noite, Edward? Você está indo se encontrar com Marcy para uma festa de despedida ou algo assim?" _Não pense nem por um segundo que você tem escondido o fato de que você está fugindo, seu bastardo_. "Você está indo ter uma última cerveja com a multidão antes de pegar a estrada para sempre?"

Perdendo a cor, Edward esfregou as mãos na calça de cor-índigo. Ele entreabriu os lábios, mas depois fechou a boca. Finalmente, ele disse, "Você, obviamente, já ouviu que estou saindo. Marcy convidou quem quisesse vir tomar umas cervejas com a gente esta noite para nos encontrar no Jake." Com um dar de ombros, Edward cruzou os braços contra o peito. "Você pode vir se quiser."

"Oh, é mesmo?" A tundra congelada não tinha nada sobre a secura fria no tom de Jasper. Embora não pudesse se ver em um espelho, ele tinha a sensação de que seu olhar era tão gelado quanto. "Nossa, obrigada. Sou convidado? Fui apenas seu melhor amigo por quatro fodidos anos, mas você não pôde sequer dizer na minha cara que está saindo do rodeio. Eu tive que ouvir isso o dia todo por outras pessoas, todos me fazendo perguntas sobre você, e o tempo todo me sentindo como um maldito idiota, porque você não me disse merda nenhuma." Com a máscara deslizando rapidamente, Jasper expôs todos os nervos para que Edward visse. Não conseguindo manter mais nada escondido, e a aspereza em sua voz certamente mostrava isso. "Eu tive que descobrir que você estava partindo por _outras pessoas do caralho_, Edward. Você nem sequer me deu o respeito de me dizer você mesmo primeiro."

Edward deu de ombros novamente, o movimento ainda mais entrecortado do que o primeiro. "Sinto muito. Eu estava conversando com Roger, esta manhã, e fiz uma escolha. Aconteceu. O que isso importa, afinal? Você está procurando algo diferente também."

"Depois do meu acidente, eu pensei que nós dois tínhamos mudado de ideia sobre sair," Jasper cuspiu. "Mas sabe o quê? Isso realmente não importa. Trata-se de você decidir ir embora, de um modo geral. Trata-se de você sair neste fim de semana entre todos os fins de semana." Jasper olhou Edward de cima a baixo, as sobrancelhas arqueadas tão altas quanto poderiam estar. "Momento terrivelmente conveniente, não acha?"

"O que diabos isso significa?" Edward rebateu; O tempo todo ainda agarrado direto contra a porta. Ele poderia muito bem ter sido colado ao metal. "Tenho falado sobre partir desde antes da SR comprar esta operação."

"Mas é tudo o que sempre foi. Falar, falar, falar, falar, falar, falar. Você nunca fez sequer o menor movimento para fazer algo sobre isso. Até hoje."

"Sim," Edward rosnou, "até hoje." Afastando-se da porta, ele abriu os braços e chegou bem na cara de Jasper. "Hoje eu decidi fazê-lo. Sou um homem livre. Esse é meu direito."

A excessiva proximidade de Edward, junto com a mistura de sua pele recém-lavada e almíscar natural, cercou Jasper e eficazmente o prendeu contra o balcão.

Seu coração chutou em uma velocidade ainda mais alta. Sua boca ficou seca também, mas ele forçou-se a manter o queixo erguido e ir cara-a-cara com este homem que ele queria mais do que a própria vida. "Você está saindo por causa de ontem à noite."

As pupilas de Edward chamejaram. Por entre dentes, ele respondeu suavemente, "O que sobre ontem à noite, Jasper?"

"Você sabe malditamente bem do que estou falando. Não aja como um bobo cego comigo." Inferno santo, Jasper se sentia malditamente perigoso agora. "Não se atreva."

"O quê? Você conseguiu uma grande chance por um dia, e está me ameaçando agora?" Antes que Jasper pudesse abrir a boca para responder, Edward revirou os olhos. "Sabe o quê? Não importa." Ele se virou e voltou para a porta. "Não tenho que ouvir essa merda." Depois de girar a maçaneta, ele chutou a porta aberta com a bota. "Preciso ir. As pessoas estão me esperando."

_É agora ou nunca_. Jasper tremeu, mas empurrou-se ereto de qualquer maneira, longe do balcão. _Sem volta_.

Assim que Edward deu um passo para sair, Jasper acusou, "Você estava duro quando correu para se esconder no chuveiro ontem à noite."

No degrau, Edward enrijeceu a um ponto morto.

Jasper respirou fundo e engoliu através da secura repentina na boca. "Eu ouvi quando você gozou lá no chuveiro. Você se perdeu lá logo depois que eu gritei aqui quando gozei."

Rígido feito uma pedra, sem olhar para trás, Edward apertou a maçaneta com tal poder que toda sua mão ficou branca. "Eu não sei do que você está falando," ele articulou em tom baixo.

Exalando instavelmente, Jasper foi mais longe sobre esse fio apertado, de vez. "Já que você não vai admitir isso, eu o farei." _Respire. Apenas respire_. "Eu fiquei duro por sua causa, Edward. Por causa do quão atraído eu me sinto por você." Com tal secura governando sua boca, sua voz quase não tinha som, mas ele não se deixou mais saltar de volta para a borda e segurança. Metade de uma vida com este homem não era mais suficiente. "Eu sou gay. Você precisa saber disso."

Ainda de costas para Jasper, Edward sacudiu a cabeça e sussurrou asperamente, "Não. Você não é."

Trêmulo como o inferno, Jasper forçou-se a levantar a cabeça ainda mais alta. "Eu sou." Com essa admissão, força se infundiu em sua voz e postura. "Mas mais do que apenas lhe dar essa informação sobre mim, depois de tanto tempo trabalhando tão duro para escondê-la de você, você precisa saber que cada resposta que tive ontem à noite, o quão malditamente duro eu estava, e o quão poderosamente eu me perdi quando gozei… Foi tudo por causa de você. É mais do que apenas atração sexual. Eu respondi daquele jeito ontem à noite por causa de como você estava comigo. Por causa de como você se importava. Por causa de como você me tocou. Quando eu gozei por todo o meu estômago, foi porque minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos sobre você."

Edward não falou, e não enfrentou Jasper. Ele parecia como se tivesse congelado.

Atordoado — _não se acovarde agora_ — Jasper continuou. "Acho que você estava pensando em mim quando clamou no chuveiro ontem à noite também."

Virando-se abruptamente, Edward rosnou. A porta bateu atrás dele, e ele finalmente fez contato visual com Jasper. _Merda._

O olhar de Edward, plano e frio, gelou Jasper até os ossos. "Você está fodidamente louco." Trevas de mau agouro giravam em torno de Edward como um escudo, desafiando Jasper a contradizê-lo. "Você precisa parar com essa merda do caralho agora."

Neste momento, com Edward perdido para ele de qualquer maneira, Jasper ousou tudo. Ele se aproximou direto para a tempestade circulando Edward, e capturou o olhar volátil do homem. "Se a razão de você ter gozado no chuveiro a noite passada não foi grande coisa, você não estaria deixando o rodeio em dois dias. Sua contagem de tempo te denuncia."

Todo o ser de Edward estalou com riscos de raio, e ele cuspiu, "Eu poderia ter mais dois dias com todo mundo, mas se você continuar nessa linha de conversa de merda; Eu vou estar oficialmente acabado com você neste maldito minuto."

"Você está fugindo." Cristo, Jasper precisava encontrar uma maneira de atravessar a armadura de Edward. "Nós dois sabemos por que. Naquele momento, quando você clamou, você me queria tanto quanto eu queria você, quando fiz o mesmo."

"Não foi nada disso, mas você porra, nunca pode deixar as mais malditas pequenas coisas irem."

"Não é verdade." Com apenas um pé de espaço entre eles, Jasper respirou em tudo que tornava Edward, _Edward_. Ele deixou o cheiro do homem, sua virilidade, e até mesmo o escudo protetor dele abastecer seu sangue. E então, falou a verdade na cara de Edward, sem uma lasca de hesitação. "Não havia nada de pequeno no que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite. Você sabe disso, e eu sei disso. Você sentiu algo, até além de apenas ficar fisicamente excitado, e eu também. Nós ficamos verdadeiramente íntimos ontem à noite, em quase todos os sentidos, e isso foi à coisa mais real que já me aconteceu na vida."

Com cada palavra que Jasper falava, Edward sacudia a cabeça, mas ele continuou assentindo diante da negação de Edward e se manteve firme. "O que aconteceu muda tudo, Edward. Se você pode fingir que não, bem na minha cara, então você é um mentiroso."

Edward se fechou de cima a baixo, e então ficou todo vermelho. Por apenas uma fração de segundo, ele estendeu a mão para Jasper, mas depois se virou e jurou; "Idiota. Estamos fodidamente acabados por aqui." Ele colocou a mão na porta novamente. "Eu não volto esta noite, e vou encontrar outro lugar para dormir amanhã à noite também."

_Droga_. Usando todas as armas disponíveis, Jasper disse; "Você é um covarde."

Como uma serpente provocada, Edward se desenrolou, girou novamente, e agarrou um punhado da camisa de Jasper. Empurrando-o contra o balcão e o apertando para frente com todo seu peso, forçando-o a se curvar contra a fórmica em suas costas.

"Diga isso de novo." Os lábios de Edward puxaram e ele mostrou os dentes. "Eu te desafio."

Com o coração na garganta, o olhar preso em Edward, Jasper disse, "Covarde."

Um rugido feroz escapou de Edward, tão profundo e alto que sacudiu o trailer. Ele arrancou Jasper do balcão, arrastou e o jogou em cima da mesa. A parte de trás de sua cabeça e o braço engessado bateu na superfície, e Jasper clamou quando alfinetadas de dor explodiram em seu crânio. Sem parar, Edward puxou Jasper para ele. Usando as mãos em sua camisa para segurá-lo suspenso um pé acima da mesa.

Com cada fôlego que Edward tomava suas narinas chamejavam, e seus corpos pressionavam juntos. O peito de Jasper batia como um filho da puta; e seu sangue corria tão rápido que nublava sua audição. Ele olhou para Edward corajosamente, porém, sem medo, e bebeu em cada linha bonita e dura deste homem inflexível. Desesperadamente necessitado, ele baixou seu olhar para a boca de Edward — _tão dura e sexy_. Jasper lambeu a ponta do lábio, e o fôlego de Edward imediatamente ficou preso. Os lábios do homem se separaram, e sua respiração aqueceu o ar já úmido entre eles.

Edward procurou seu rosto, e o escrutínio tocou Jasper toda à distância até suas tripas. Ambos respiravam pesadamente, como um, e, de repente, suas barrigas pulsaram em uníssono. _Oh Deus_. O pau de Jasper se mexeu, fora de seu controle, contra o de Edward. Que sobressaltou, e num piscar de olhos um cume espesso pressionou forte contra sua coxa também. _Oh por favor, sim._ Jasper gemeu, e seu pau pulsou e inchou mais, tão poderosamente quanto seu coração martelando contra sua camisa.

Implorando com os olhos, Jasper tocou o rosto de Edward com a ponta dos dedos engessados. "Edward…"

Com fogo de prata em seu olhar, Edward mergulhou a cabeça, tão perto que apenas uma folha de papel teria se encaixado entre seus lábios. Incapaz de controlar sua resposta, Jasper gemeu. Ergueu os quadris para um contato mais pleno com Edward e esfregou suas ereções juntas. Edward corcoveou, mas, de repente, jurou contra tudo que é santo. Em dois movimentos rápidos jogou Jasper sobre a mesa e correu todo o trailer para a segurança da porta.

Apontando, Edward disse com crueldade suave, "Essa porra de gesso salvou sua vida." Ele limpou o rosto com um golpe rápido e áspero. "Se você pudesse me bater de volta e tornar isso uma briga justa, nós estaríamos rolando no chão agora."

Rancor enchia a voz de Edward, mas quando Jasper se sentou na beirada da mesa, ele se deteve no tremor das mãos do homem. "Ou você teria me beijado." Jasper assentiu quando Edward estreitou um olhar de fogo nele. "Sim, Edward. Eu vi seus olhos. Eu senti a maneira como você estava respirando. Você queria me beijar tanto quanto você queria me bater." A própria excitação de Jasper o impeliu a deixar seu olhar viajar para o sul na forma claramente definida do pau de Edward através de sua calça. "Ou talvez" — Jasper se prendeu em Edward, mais uma vez — "de pé entre minhas pernas, pressionando contra mim como você estava, fez você perceber que quer foder comigo também."

"Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre o que eu quero;" Edward rosnou. Ele foi para a porta novamente, atirando em Jasper o dedo ao longo do caminho. "Estamos Acabados!"

"Nem mesmo perto!" Jasper gritou de volta.

Sem se virar, Edward chutou a porta aberta. "Sim, estamos!" Com isso, ele saltou os dois degraus até o chão de terra, gritando, "Para sempre, filho da puta!" E bateu a porta com tanta força que todo o reboque balançou.

Jasper saltou da mesa e correr pelo trailer. E abriu a porta. Edward se afastava cada vez mais, movendo-se como se tivesse cães de caça do inferno mordendo em seus calcanhares, e nem uma vez ele olhou para trás para ver se Jasper o observava ou o seguia.

_Porra. Porra. Porra._

Deixando a porta se fechar por si mesma, Jasper bateu a testa contra a lateral de um armário. Edward sentia algo por ele, algo que era mais profundo do que amizade. Sem dúvida, Jasper agora sabia que era verdade. Cada movimento que Edward tinha feito hoje e ontem à noite apontava em direção a esse fato.

A verdade dos sentimentos de Edward, porém, não traduzia significar que o homem estava pronto para enfrentar sua atração por outro homem ou, mais profundamente, capaz de alguma vez chegar a um lugar onde ele poderia agir sobre esses sentimentos. A decisão de Edward de entregar sua demissão hoje provava que ele não estava pronto para possuir ou aprofundar seus sentimentos por Jasper. De qualquer modo.

_Porra. Porra. Porra. Novamente_.

Jasper se virou e bateu o gesso contra a parede, amaldiçoado uma tempestade de merda, e depois fez de novo. Não dava uma merda se danificasse todo o bom trabalho do gesso feito em seu braço. Sentia-se como se Edward tivesse cortado um buraco em seu intestino, e queria sentir a dor em todos os lugares.

Jasper sempre imaginara que nada poderia ser pior do que querer alguém que pudesse nunca querê-lo de volta. Ele estava errado. Saber que Edward o queria de volta, mas que se recusava a reconhecer ou agir sobre seus desejos, torcia a faca ainda mais funda em seu núcleo. Ele se sentia como um cavalo de corrida com uma cenoura pendurada constantemente na frente de seu rosto, sempre fora de seu alcance. _Eu, porra, preciso partir para um mestre que me alimente_.

Mais do que amaldiçoar Edward, porém, Jasper se amaldiçoou. Ele odiava a si mesmo, porque sabia que não ia há lugar nenhum.

"Porra." Jasper esmurrou o punho engessado na parede novamente.

Bombando por todo o bar, alto o suficiente para vibrar através do corpo de uma pessoa, a batalha final de violinos chicoteou com um esticado frenesi estridente, e a canção country acelerada chegou a um fim abrupto. No tempo com a música, Edward girou sua parceira de dança em seu corpo, e então a mergulhou quando a música parou.

Todos no bar lotado aplaudiram a banda. Quando Edward puxou a bela ruiva de pé, ele riu alto. Jenn bateu palmas e riu, e sua pele de porcelana brilhava com uma tonalidade rosada, como resultado das duas danças movimentadas que tinham compartilhado.

Voando alto, com suas duas cervejas se esbaldando de-trás-pra-frente aquecendo sua barriga, Edward deixa a música encher sua mente e corpo. Quando o som suave de uma música lenta encheu o bar obscurecido, ele puxou Jenn para ele. Ela sorriu, mas se afastou no momento em que alguém bateu no ombro de Edward.

Mark, um colega de trabalho na turnê, disse, "Obrigada, amigo, mas esta canção é praticamente meu ritmo. Vou levar minha namorada de volta agora," e gentilmente puxou a mulher em seus braços. "Encontre sua própria namorada para as lentas."

Jenn sorriu para Edward por cima do ombro de seu namorado. "Obrigada, Edward. Eu me diverti." A jovem acenou para ele, mas as estrelas em seus olhos brilharam apenas quando ela olhou para Mark. Edward caiu de volta para a Terra.

_Foda-se. Ela não é minha_. Edward se afastou, abrindo caminho pela multidão de dançarinos balançando tão estreitamente juntos, e foi de volta para os festeiros reunidos em volta de duas mesas. Precisava encontrar outra parceira de dança e perder-se no movimento e música novamente. Cada segundo que ficava fora da pista de dança, cada minuto que não preenchia seus pensamentos com uma doce mulher girando em seus braços, outra pessoa enchia sua mente — este maior, e masculino, e bonito em sua própria maneira especial, cujo, cantos e recantos, parecia se encaixar a ele perfeitamente. Cristo, eles certamente tinham se encaixado algumas horas atrás, quando Edward tinha tão facilmente preenchido o espaço entre as coxas magras e musculosas de Jasper, e pressionado seu pênis contra um crescimento igualmente quente e duro. _Oh foda-se, sim_. Edward gemeu, bem ali no bar, e seu pau se contorceu contra seu jeans. _Não!_ Ele não queria outro homem. Ele era reto. Ele só tinha que se concentrar. Ele precisava tirar aquele filho da puta do Jasper de sua cabeça, e rápido.

Edward rodeou as mesas lotadas e tomou a mão da linda loira Alison na sua. "Vamos, Ali." Ele arrastou a mulher voluptuosa de seu assento. "Ouvi você falando sobre o quanto gosta de dançar. Vamos fazer disso uma competição esta noite e mostrar a eles como se faz."

Ao lado de Alison, o cavaleiro bronco Harlan se levantou e colocou a mão no braço de Edward. "Ei." Seu tom foi curto e cortante, e seu olhar de chocolate escureceu. "Não acho que ela está no clima hoje, Edward."

_Cavaleiro figurão, idiota_. Com um grunhido em erupção, Edward estufou o peito e se segurou firme. "Por que você não deixa Ali responder por si mesma?"

Harlan passou por Ali, no espaço pessoal de Edward. "Ela poderia responder, se você realmente tivesse lhe _pedido_ para dançar. Mas você não fez. Você apenas assumir que ela faria e a arrastou de sua cadeira."

"Vai se foder, cara." Edward se inclinou e bateu contra o peito de Harlan, indiferente que o homem tivesse três centímetros de altura e provavelmente uns vinte e dois quilos acima dele. "Eu não arrastei ninguém a lugar nenhum. Por que você até está aqui, Harlan?" Com seu sangue bombeando numa velocidade feroz, Edward zombou enquanto olhava o gigante de cabelos escuros de cima a baixo. "Eu nem gosto de você. Nós nem somos amigos."

Tim e Marcy ficaram de pé. Marcy acaloradamente sussurrou; "Edward, pare," enquanto Tim murmurava, "Vá com calma."

Harlan balançou a cabeça. "Essa é de primeira, cara. Realmente de primeira." Franzindo a testa para Edward, ele deu um passo medido para longe, como se Edward tivesse uma doença. "Até o momento, eu estupidamente pensei que éramos amigos."

"Besteira," Edward cuspiu de volta. Sinais de alerta zumbiram e piscaram em sua cabeça, mas um motor inflamável teve o controle de tudo dentro dele e o empurrou a todo vapor. "Você está aqui porque viu Ali sentada à mesa." Tomando nota da mão protetora que Harlan tinha nas costas de Ali, Edward vomitou todos os seus pensamentos, sem se preocupar em embelezar ou colorir suas palavras ou tom. "Você veio, porque você porra, sabe que quer Ali para si mesmo. Por que você não vai em frente e urina um círculo ao redor dela e estaca sua reivindicação? Pelo menos assim a garota vai saber onde você está. Você faz mais para confundi-la do que eu jamais poderia. Eu só quero dançar, então é isso que estou pedindo para fazer." O olhar de Harlan escureceu com cada palavra pronunciava, mas Edward apenas se ergueu mais ereto, incapaz de comandar sua boca a fechar. "Você se senta ao lado dela e fecha a cara, quando tudo que você realmente quer fazer é espalhar seu op ..."

Os olhos de Harlan num flash ficaram negros como a noite. Ele sussurrou; "Bastardo," em um tom mortal e de repente rugiu na cara de Edward. Rápido como o inferno, Harlan bateu seu grande punho direto no queixo de Edward, sem sequer checar seu golpe, e Edward saiu cambaleando para trás em outra mesa. Fogo quente de dor atropelou por sua pele e queixo, mas ele ignorou.

Gritando de volta para Harlan, Edward saltou da mesa para o homem maior e o atacou. Quando seus corpos se chocaram, ele grunhiu com a força do contato, mas mergulhou com cada gota de energia nele e levou o homem para o chão.

Em cima de Harlan, Edward agarrou sua camisa, puxou-o para cima, e esmagou o punho no rosto do homem. O som estalado estourou euforia por seu corpo, lhe dando outra onda de força. Mas, quando ele foi esmurrá-lo de novo, Harlan o rolou de costas e enfiou o joelho em seu intestino com todos os seus cento e treze quilos de músculos atrás do golpe, e Edward soprou quando o fôlego voou de seu corpo.

_Filho da puta_. Seco e tossindo, Edward jogou o braço para cima e conseguiu bloquear um soco vindo direto em sua boca. Com pura adrenalina abastecendo seu sangue, ele encontrou sua voz e gritou no topo de seus pulmões, usando qualquer coisa que pudesse se dar poder extra. Ele subiu para dar uma cabeçada em Harlan, mas Harlan voou para trás, longe dele. Edward subiu novamente, mas seus braços foram agarrados em ambos os lados, segurando-o no lugar, e foi quando ele percebeu que dois outros homens tinham agarrado Harlan também.

Empurrando seu caminho através do grupo de curiosos, um cowboy de cabelos grisalhos amaldiçoou as mães de ambos, Edward e Harlan, e apontou para todos no círculo. "Todos vocês que estavam bebendo juntos, acertem suas contas e deem o fora daqui agora, ou vou ter todos vocês presos." O dono do bar, um cavaleiro aposentado, bateu a mão contra a mesa forte o suficiente para balançar cada copo de cerveja assentado em cima disso. Ele olhou para a matriarca não oficial do grupo. "Marcy, você normalmente tem melhor controle desses rapazes. Estou desapontado com você."

Respirando pesadamente, Edward viu Marcy rapidamente entrar entre ele e Harlan. Ela colocou seu foco totalmente no dono do bar.

"Peço desculpas," Marcy disse ao homem mais velho. "Você me informe sobre os danos, e vamos ter certeza que será coberto." Ela, então, se virou lentamente e olhou para todos em seu grupo. "Vamos lá, pessoal. Foi curta" — ela olhou para Edward — "mas todos nós já tivemos o suficiente. É hora de encerrar a noite."

_Não. Porra nenhuma_. A noite não podia acabar ainda.

Sugando por ar, ainda extremamente quente, Edward puxou contra os dois grandes sujeitos segurando seus braços. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Ele deslizou sua atenção para Harlan. "Eu só estava fodidamente defen —"

Marcy girou e apertou a mão contra sua boca. "Pare de falar agora mesmo. É de seu interesse deixar o vento da noite refrescá-lo." Ela suavizou a pressão em sua boca. Mais que isso, quando ela o olhou, algo suplicante, talvez até piedoso, encheu seus olhos. "Você me entende, querido?"

Por uma fração de segundo, Marcy nadou na frente de Edward, e ele se viu olhando para sua pequena e exausta mãe — decepção e tristeza enchendo seu olhar aguado de oceano. _Não, Mãe. Por favor_. Suas pernas cambalearam, e ele assentiu enquanto o olhar dela esmagava completamente seu coração.

Edward se deixou conduzir para fora. Uma vez que o ar fresco o atingiu, sua mente limpou, e Marcy reapareceu ao seu lado. Quando o grupo se reuniu no estacionamento, ele voltou sua atenção para Ali. De cabeça baixa, a jovem caminhava alguns passos à frente, e o estômago de Edward torceu doente. _Porra_.

Apressando os passos, Edward puxou a manga da blusa de Ali. Ela saltou enquanto se virava para olhar para ele, e Edward se odiou por até mesmo ter nascido. Ele não queria que as mulheres tivessem medo dele. E certamente não esta garota doce e inocente. "Sinto muito." Edward segurou a mão de Ali em um aperto frouxo. "Eu não deveria ter falado sobre você do jeito que fiz. Não há desculpas para meu comportamento. Foi desrespeitoso, e peço desculpas."

Ali, tão coração mole, ofereceu a Edward um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada."

"Eu realmente sinto muito," ele disse novamente.

Com outro aceno de Ali, algo que Edward tomou como perdão, ele se inclinou para beijar o rosto da garota. Antes que pudesse, Harlan interveio e o bloqueou. "Modere-se, Cullen." O homem segurou o corpo inteiro tenso, como se pronto para a batalha novamente. "Você é um idiota quando bebe."

_Filho da puta, idiota_. As brasas de endorfinas se apagando dentro dele arderam como um fogo de graxa; e ele abriu os braços, de volta na cara de Harlan. "Que porra é essa? Eu só ia beijar seu rosto." O resto do comentário de Harlan se arrebatou para Edward, e o calor em ebulição dentro dele explodiu em um fogo do inferno. "E eu não estou bêbado! Eu só tomei duas cervejas de merda, seu filho da puta!"

Batendo seu braço longe de Ali, Harlan abriu os braços também e bloqueou Edward de seu grupo de amigos. "Então eu acho que você sempre foi um idiota, e eu é que nunca vi isso."

Com todos os pelos subindo, em estado de alerta para outro ataque, Edward empurrou de volta e bateu no peito do homem muito maior. "Podemos começar essa merda de novo, agora mesmo, idiota. Você dá o primeiro chute. Eu te desafio."

Harlan mostrou os dentes e levantou o braço para enviar outro soco em direção a Edward. _Oh sim, vamos continuar essa porra_. Com energia cinética acendendo cada terminação nervosa em seu sistema, bombeando-o até o nível-dez de energia, Edward ergueu um braço para se proteger do golpe, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, começou a levar o outro para a mandíbula de Harlan. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse esmagar o punho um no outro, menor, e mais esguio, Tim se empurrou entre eles e gritou para que parassem. Edward puxou o punho para trás bem a tempo de apenas roçar a ponta do nariz de Tim — assim como Harlan, que por pouco não acertou a parte de trás da cabeça de Tim — e evitando esmurrar o crânio do jovem.

De rosto vermelho, Tim virou a cabeça para trás e para frente, em cada virada encarando Edward e Harlan. "Vocês não vão mais brigar esta noite. Nenhum de vocês. É estúpido."

Marcy entrou e puxou Tim fora da linha de fogo. "Bem dito, garoto." Ela lhe deu um abraço de um braço só. "Vá em frente, Harlan. Ali, certifique-se de que ele chegue onde precisa ir. E o resto de vocês também." A mulher enxotou a multidão. "Tim e eu vamos levar Edward para casa."

Quando o grupo murmurou seus boas-noites e começou a vagar em grupos menores em direção a seus reboques e quartos de motel, uma imagem de Jasper passou diante dos olhos de Edward, e suas entranhas começaram a apertar. "Ei, a noite ainda não acabou! Não temos que ir para casa."

"Você não vai para outro bar." Marcy ligou o braço no de Edward e o arrastou na direção de seus reboques. "Não no humor que está agora. A festa já acabou."

Cavando em suas botas de cowboy, Edward puxou contra a retenção de Marcy. "Eu vou fazer o que diabos eu quiser, mulher."

"O quê?" Enquanto Marcy continuava a puxá-lo — com Tim do seu outro lado — ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para Edward e lhe deu o olho do fedor. "Se eu não deixá-lo ir, você vai me bater também?"

A picada de Marcy cravou direto em seu intestino, cortando em seu núcleo. "Que inferno?" Toda a luta drenou fora dele, e ele se deixou levar pela rua de duas pistas até um caminho de grama pisoteada, na direção de onde os reboques do rodeio estavam todos estacionados. "Você acha que posso ir tão longe para realmente bater numa mulher? Bater em você?"

Suspirando, Marcy trocou de puxar o braço de Edward para esfregá-lo, e então tomou sua mão. "Não, eu não acho, querido. Mas se ouvir isso o acalmou, acho que você precisava. Você viu." Passeando agora, com a mão junto com a de Edward, ela inalou e olhou para a noite clara e estrelada. "O ar da noite vai lhe fazer um mundo de bem. Você vai ver."

Ao longe, no final de uma fila dupla de reboques e campistas, uma luz ainda brilhava em um trailer que Edward conhecia como a palma da mão. _Potro está lá. Esperando por mim_. Não importava o quanto eles brigavam ou a feiúra das coisas que, às vezes, diziam um ao outro, Edward nunca duvidara que Jasper sempre o esperasse voltar para casa. _Casa que com seu olhar de alguma forma vê em minha alma. Casa com um corpo duro-como-o-inferno, e impressionante, e que agora me tenta para tocá-lo e explorá-lo cada vez estamos perto um do outro._

_Não. Não. Não_. A voz na mente de Edward disse que não, mas a cada passo que dava, seu coração batia mais e mais rápido, e sua cabeça começou a nadar. Uma batalha ferozmente combativa entre a excitação, e medo, e atração, e temor tomou conta de seus membros e órgãos. Era como se punhos gigantes o perfurassem por dentro — o vencedor irrelevante, já que todos estavam certos de matá-lo. Marcy o guiou até o trailer, porém, e Edward a deixou fazê-lo. _Cristo, eu juro que já posso pra caralho cheirá-lo, e senti-lo_. A cada passo que dava, seu coração se alojava mais alto em sua garganta.

Menos de cem metros longe, o trailer pareceu encolher, como se advertindo Edward que, se entrasse, não haveria um centímetro de espaço sobrando entre ele e Jasper, e que o contato completo e quente entre seus corpos seria inevitável. Eles se pressionariam um contra o outro, e com a temperatura subindo cá fora, e o ar condicionado quebrado lá dentro, suas roupas bateriam no chão em segundos. Suas carnes nuas suadas e escorregadias se esfregariam e se agarrariam a cada movimento que fizessem. E Cristo, eles não seriam capazes de evitar seus lábios pastando um contra o outro. Apenas o menor suspiro para respirar permitiria que suas línguas se esfregassem juntas. A partir de então um beijo profundo e carente consumiria a ambos.

_Foda-se, sim, Potro. Beije-me mais duro_. Prevendo-se nesse reboque totalmente agora, Edward sentiu Jasper envolvê-lo em uma fortaleza e puxá-lo, afundando a língua profundamente em sua boca, possuindo-o com um beijo. Edward gemeu quando sendo reivindicado por Jasper o fez sentir mais querido do que jamais se sentiu em sua vida. _Nunca pare de me abraçar, Potro. Por favor_. Edward se deixou consumir por Jasper e gemeu novamente.

De repente, como um tiro de canhão ao longe, uma voz feminina penetrou em seus ouvidos. A mulher perguntou, "Você está bem, querido?" E bateu o corpo de Edward de volta à realidade.

_Merda_. Suas bolas já estavam inchadas em seu saco, e seu eixo já pressionava contra seu jeans, e ele nem sequer tinha visto Jasper ainda. Estas fantasias sexuais tinham tomando tanto de sua vida que ele não conseguia sequer bloqueá-las nem mesmo quando estava perto de outras pessoas. Como diabos ele conseguiria colocar os pés naquele trailer e esconder seus sentimentos? _Você não vai_. Edward tropeçou. _Você o quer demais_.

Com o reboque há poucos passos de distância, Edward colocou um aperto de morte na mão de Marcy. "Eu sei que eu agi como um idiota com Harlan, mas estou bem sóbrio." Ele bateu a mão no ombro de Tim também. "Podemos ir a outro bar e ainda ter uma boa noite." Dando um passo atrás, ele tentou puxá-los com ele. "Só nós três."

"Querido, eu acho que você já teve toda a diversão que poderia suportar por uma noite." Não se movendo nem um centímetro, Marcy segurou seu rosto, e o beijo frio da rejeição se injetou direto em seus ossos. "E seu rosto vai provar isso quando olhar no espelho de manhã." Ela tocou seu queixo e maçã do rosto, e uma pontada de desconforto o fez recuar. "Você vai ficar com uma boa contusão."

A dor em seu rosto não era um problema, Edward apertou a mão de Marcy novamente. "Mas..."

À sua esquerda, a porta do trailer se abriu. Seu apelo caiu morto quando Jasper saiu. O cabelo do homem estava gloriosamente desgrenhado, ele estava sem camisa, o gesso preto estava arranhado até as alturas dos céus, e o moletom cortado que ele usava para dormir toda noite cobria suas pernas até as coxas. _Foda-se_. Edward bebeu na visão. Ninguém — especialmente um homem — não deveria parecer tão sexy em um moletom esfarrapado e com corte irregular.

A luz amarela acima da porta lançava Jasper em um brilho suave e colocava um resplendor em seus olhos. "Está tudo bem?" Jasper esvoaçou seu foco de Marcy para Tim, mas, então, estabeleceu seu olhar sério e sincero em Edward e suavizou sua voz para um murmúrio. "Achei que você não estaria de volta esta noite."

O pensamento doce de enrolar os braços em volta de Jasper e enterrar o rosto contra a pele quente do homem teve Edward se movendo em direção a seu companheiro de quarto, sem nenhum pensamento por trás da reação instintiva. No último segundo, logo antes de subir aqueles poucos degraus, ele se lembrou de onde estava e quem ele era — e que não era gay.

Em vez de saltar os degraus e cair nos braços de Jasper, Edward se apertou por toda parte, preparado para mergulhar em uma briga mais uma vez. "Vá rastejar de volta debaixo das cobertas e durma." Ele atirou um dedo para Jasper. "Nós já estabelecemos que o que quer que aconteça esta noite não era de sua maldita conta."

Jasper se encolheu — exatamente como Edward tinha a intenção de fazer com a ofensa. Em vez de se alegrar, Edward morreu por dentro na visão, sentindo-se pior do que a merda presa em suas botas. Então, Jasper perguntou; "O quanto você bebeu?" E cada grama dentro de Edward se endireitou até o final. Jasper acrescentou, "Você se embriagou e entrou em uma briga?"

"Não é da sua maldita conta, idiota!" Dessa vez Edward saltou os dois degraus. Movendo-se tão rápido que forçou Jasper a dar uma meia dúzia de passos para o trailer. "Você seu fodido quer ir nisso novamente também?"

Antes que Jasper pudesse responder, Marcy gritou; "Jasper, querido. Você vai ficar bem com isso?"

Jasper olhou direto para Edward, seus olhos ridiculamente brilhantes, mas disse a Marcy, "Sim. Eu o tenho."

Edward rosnou, "Não, você não tem." Ele malditamente não precisava de uma babá.

"Eu o tenho," Jasper disse novamente, bloqueado em Edward. A cada piscada que Jasper não dava, ele de alguma forma chegava mais fundo na alma de Edward e lia a verdade tão facilmente quanto uma manchete de primeira página. "Obrigado, pessoal. Eu cuido dele a partir daqui."

"Grite se precisar de alguma coisa," Tim adicionou.

"Nós ficaremos bem." A confiança fácil no tom de Jasper, e o modo fixo e certo que ele o mantinha preso com seu foco, arrancou um calafrio através de Edward. "Nós sempre ficamos."

Marcy e Tim murmuraram suas despedidas e deixaram Jasper e Edward sozinhos.

_Merda_. A cada segundo que ficava tão perto de Jasper, com ele o avaliando tão completamente, Edward achava cada vez mais difícil respirar claramente. O cheiro de Jasper, algo fresco e limpo, e ainda pungente almiscarado ao mesmo tempo, girava em torno dele e o sufocava em seu aperto. _Eu preciso ir embora. Eu não posso estar aqui_. De pé na porta aberta, porém, ele não conseguia fazer suas pernas se moverem.

Jasper não tinha o mesmo problema. Ele se aproximou, deixando poucos centímetros entre eles, e colocou seus corpos, oh tão perto, enquanto passava por Edward para fechar a porta. Menos de um centímetro separava seus rostos. Edward arremessou seu olhar pelas feições de Jasper, e percebeu que sabia de cor cada sarda perdida, cada linha que plissava os cantos de seus olhos, como também os parênteses fracos ao redor de sua boca. Ele avaliou que o lábio superior de Jasper de alguma forma se tornara tão exuberante quanto o inferior. Nem tinha que baixar o olhar para saber que Jasper tinha uma marca de nascença marrom em forma de trapézio de dois centímetros logo abaixo e à esquerda do umbigo, ou que a marca de mordida em seu osso do quadril era de onde um Doberman o havia mordido quando ele tinha quinze anos. _Cristo. Eu conheço seu rosto e corpo melhor do que conheço o meu._

Jasper também examinou Edward, parecendo estudá-lo, e por um flash Edward teve o pensamento de que gostaria que fosse mais bonito, e menos duro e áspero em torno das bordas. _Eu quero que ele ache que sou tão sexy quanto eu sei que ele é. Porra_. Incapaz de se mover, Edward ficou congelado sob o escrutínio do Jasper, e gotas de suor escorreram por sua espinha.

Jasper se inclinou; apenas um fio de cabelo longe, e Edward sugou uma respiração instável. Então, com um leve aperto da boca, ele abruptamente recuou e se afastou.

Edward exalou e afundou, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma torção doce de necessidade puxou forte em seu núcleo. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para Jasper, onde agora estava na pia, ou afastar o pensamento de que mesmo com o gesso, ele ainda era quase um espécime perfeito de homem. _Merda._

Enquanto isso, Jasper pegou dois panos dobrados no balcão. "Vou molhar alguns panos de prato para você." O homem manobrou bem os panos, mesmo tendo pleno uso de apenas uma mão; Ele manteve o gesso seco e fez tudo parecer fácil pra caralho. "Seu lábio inferior está sangrando, e seu queixo e face estão ficando vermelhos." Jasper encarou Edward, e quatro anos de completo conhecimento das peculiaridades e falhas de Edward viviam em seus olhos. "Alguém te bateu danado de bem. Mais de uma vez. Isso não parece nada com você."

Saindo do estupor — _porra, como ele faz isso comigo?_ — Edward se moveu como se um cavalo o tivesse chutado na bunda. _Filho da puta_. "Você não sabe de merda nenhuma, e eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo." Ele limpou a boca com o dorso da mão e saiu com uma mancha de sangue. "Você não é meu guardião."

"Talvez não," Jasper rebateu, "mas está parecendo mais e mais que você precisa de um."

Avançando pelo comprimento do trailer, Edward vaiou com riso para encobrir a câimbra de pânico o consumindo todo. "Olha quem fala." Enquanto passava por Jasper em seu passo para outra direção, ele deu um olhar de soslaio para o gesso cobrindo seu braço. "Não era eu no hospital um mês atrás, e que ainda está usando um gesso."

"Muito justo." Jasper segurou seu tom firme. Dessa vez, porém, quando Edward se moveu para passar por ele novamente, Jasper entrou em seu caminho e o parou frio. Toalha molhada na mão, ele zerou num contato visual perturbador e penetrante com Edward mais uma vez. " Mas neste momento é mais você que precisa de mim." Com isso, rápido como um raio, antes que Edward pudesse sequer pensar em se afastar, Jasper pressionou o pano na maçã de seu rosto e queixo machucado.

No primeiro contato, o pau de Edward despertou e se contorceu com prazer. _Não. Por favor_. Ondas mais profundas de pânico queimaram e o contaminaram, e ele empinou. "Tire suas mãos de mim." Ele rasgou o pano da mão de Jasper. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo."

Segurando seu chão, Jasper fechou o espaço entre eles tão rápido quanto Edward reagiu; Fogos de artifício iluminando seus olhos. "O quê? Então, agora não temos mais nenhuma amizade entre nós? Nada?" Jasper encurralou Edward entre a porta fechada e o lado de um armário, e com isso eficazmente encolheu o trailer para um pequeno triângulo de espaço. "Não posso mais te ajudar quando alguém tão claramente te ferrou?"

Um profundo resmungo, algo enraizado na autopreservação, abriu caminho através de Edward e esmurrou o ar espesso. "Eu dei algumas pancadas também. Não sou nenhum covarde que tem medo de atacar de volta."

O sorriso mais suave agraciou a boca luxuriante de Jasper. "Eu sei que você não é, cara durão. Aqui." Enquanto dobrava a toalha pequena, ele se inclinou para Edward. "Deixe-me, pelo menos, tirar o sangue de seu rosto."

Mantendo contato visual com Edward, movendo-se quase timidamente, Jasper passou suavemente o pano contra seu queixo. Quando ele roçou o pano sobre sua pele, o tecido puxou sua boca, e Jasper raspou o dedo contra a pele dentro de seu lábio inferior. Edward ofegou. Ali onde estava, perto pra caralho de Jasper, ele rangeu os dentes quando seu pau engrossou ainda mais.

Na frente de Edward, as narinas de Jasper chamejaram. E o pano caiu no chão entre eles. Jasper se moveu para limpar o sangue de sua boca, mas, dessa vez usou a ponta áspera de seu polegar, e Edward estremeceu mais uma vez. Então — _oh Cristo, sim_ — Jasper lambeu a mancha de sangue em seu polegar, tomando-o dentro dele, e Edward gemeu e se atirou para o pleno e pessoal naquele mesmo local.

No segundo em que aquele som necessitado deixou os lábios de Edward, o olhar de Jasper se ergueu do polegar para seus olhos. Em um olhar, sem véu ou cortinas existindo, Jasper expôs um oceano de piscina verde com crua e não filtrada necessidade e desejo.

Então — _merda do caralho_ — Jasper segurou seu rosto, e o calor da palma carimbou uma marca em sua pele. Incapaz de desviar o olhar ou se mover, Edward choramingou, e se aninhou na mão de Jasper, como se ele fosse o mestre, e Edward seu fiel animal de estimação.

Com a respiração visivelmente acelerada, Jasper adorou Edward com os olhos; Onde não havia nenhuma dúvida na fome em seu olhar escuro, e Edward de repente se sentiu como o homem mais importante do mundo.

Ainda segurando o contato visual, em um tom despojado, Jasper confessou; "Você é tudo para mim, Edward," que demoliu direto sobre o que restava do muro entre eles.

A pulsação de Edward chutou rápido para níveis de ataque cardíaco. Ele articulou; "Merda, Potro," num tom de maldição áspera. Vozes em sua cabeça gritaram para que ele fugisse rápido, antes que este homem o consumisse de corpo e alma e rasgasse seu mundo fora do eixo, mas ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. E novamente sussurrou; "Merda, Potro," extasiado com o homem. Aspirando, Edward colocou a mão contra o peito de Jasper, sobre seu coração, e se maravilhou com a batida certa e rápida, com a pura luz brilhando de dentro deste homem maravilhoso.

Jasper pegou seu pulso e guiou sua mão pelo peito e pescoço, onde Edward naturalmente segurou e o puxou para perto. "Eu sei," Jasper respondeu. Tão perto, ele algemou a mão em sua nuca também e pressionou suas testas juntas. Respirando pesadamente, ele confessou, "Eu te amo, Edward. Eu sempre amei." Então, depois de fazer uma pausar pelo segundo mais cru, ele roçou a boca contra Edward, suave pra caralho, e com força em seu tom acrescentou, "E sempre amarei."

Perdido neste homem, autopreservação sumindo, Edward gemeu e sussurrou asperamente, "Você é tudo para mim também." Então, sucumbindo aos seus desejos mais básicos e mais proibidos, ele esmagou a boca contra a de Jasper, ansiando por esta conexão mais do que precisava de sua vida.

_**Beijos e Até**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cap. turbulento meninas._

_Jasper pegou seu pulso e guiou sua mão pelo peito e pescoço, onde Edward naturalmente segurou e o puxou para perto. "Eu sei," Jasper respondeu. Tão perto, ele algemou a mão em sua nuca também e pressionou suas testas juntas. Respirando pesadamente, ele confessou, "Eu te amo, Edward. Eu sempre amei." Então, depois de fazer uma pausar pelo segundo mais cru, ele roçou a boca contra Edward, suave pra caralho, e com força em seu tom acrescentou, "E sempre amarei."_

_Perdido neste homem, autopreservação sumindo, Edward gemeu e sussurrou asperamente, "Você é tudo para mim também." Então, sucumbindo aos seus desejos mais básicos e mais proibidos, ele esmagou a boca contra a de Jasper, ansiando por esta conexão mais do que precisava de sua vida._

Imediatamente, Jasper apertou a mão em seu pescoço. Clamando com um ruído inumano que flechou direto no intestino e pênis de Edward. E esmagando a boca na de Edward tão duro quanto Edward fazia na dele, primitivo e sem sutileza, quase como se nenhum dos homens tivesse beijado outra alma antes. _Por favor, Potro. Mais duro, por favor_. Bombas cheias de necessidade explodiram dentro de Edward, uma após a outra. Ele não conseguia parar de esfregar os lábios contra a de Jasper, com movimentos ásperos e rápidos, ou cavar os dedos em seu pescoço e ombro — seus instintos o levando a se imprimir em Jasper de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Encurralando Edward ainda mais, Jasper colocou a mão engessada em seu quadril e enrolou os dedos no jeans, conseguindo aperto suficiente para puxá-lo totalmente contra ele. Como se não existisse jeans, seu pau duro e quente pressionou contra o pau já ereto de Edward. Com a primeira moagem de seus pênis, de modo áspero, duro e cru, ambos ofegaram. _Porra, sim_.

No momento em que Jasper entreabriu os lábios, Edward gemeu baixinho, e um segundo nível de necessidade correu por seu sistema. Ele lambeu seu caminho na boca de Jasper, faminto por um gosto mais profundo. Hortelã quente explodiu em sua língua. Com outro gemido, ele entrou de novo. Dessa vez, Jasper emaranhou a língua com a de Edward também. Puxando contra ele, claramente lhe dando tudo que tinha em seu beijo. Ele mergulhou a língua na boca de Edward, com investidas mais suaves que sugeriam algo mais cru, só para puxar o contato longe. Precisando desta conexão tão mal, Edward rosnou e mordeu sua boca exuberante em retorno, picando e inchando os lábios do homem mais do que já estavam.

Jasper mordiscou Edward de volta, mas, então, lambeu na ferroada que havia criado. Ele recuou; apenas um fio de cabelo, e colocou a testa na de Edward mais uma vez. Capturando o olhar de Edward no borrão do dele. Os olhos do homem faiscavam com os mais ricos verdes de uma floresta, e cada fôlego que ele tomava fazia seu peito subir e descer em grandes ondas.

Segurando-se no lugar, Jasper correu a mão pelo peito e estômago de Edward. Abrindo os botões de sua camisa no caminho, separando o tecido, e revelando uma linha de pele da garganta até seu jeans de cintura-baixa. Nunca desviando o olhar, ele deslizou a mão mais baixa e cobriu o pênis furioso de Edward, — _foda-se, sim_ — que precisava daquela mão nele tanto que estremeceu.

Através do jeans, Jasper esfregou a mão ao longo do comprimento do pênis endurecido e apertou suavemente no eixo. Edward ofegou e corcoveou; Jasper deslizou mais baixo, segurando suas bolas, e o ofego de Edward se aprofundou para um gemido. Abertamente, com aparente reverência, ele acariciou o pau de Edward. Lambendo seu nariz ao mesmo tempo, e foi como se ele tivesse sacudido a língua através da ponta de seu eixo. _Merda_. Edward vazou uma linha de pré-semem que manchou seu jeans.

Jasper, com voz rouca como o diabo, disse, "Você está tão duro." Ele apertou, e Edward pulsou em sua mão capaz. Com os olhos brilhando ainda mais, ele lambeu a boca sensibilizada de Edward. "Eu quero te fazer gozar, Edward." Deslizando os dedos pelo comprimento do pênis, ele o provocou com o mais leve toque maldito, e roçou os lábios contra os dele de novo. "Aposto que você fica ainda mais bonito quando goza." Enquanto dizia isso, ele suavemente beliscou a ponta do pau de Edward por cima da calça — _oh foda-se, sim, aí, bem aí_ — e Edward estremeceu de cima a baixo. Com alguns toques simples, Jasper puxou Edward completamente sob a maré de necessidade.

O ruído mais cru escapou dele, Edward choramingou, "Faça-o," e baixou as mãos para rasgar a fivela do cinto. "Toque-me. Por favor."

Um som elementar irrompeu de Jasper também, e ele selou a boca na de Edward num beijo quente e ardente de posse. E saqueou sua boca com agressão básica, como se pudesse nunca mais ter a chance de beijá-lo novamente, e Edward acolheu a tomada. Jasper lançou a boa mão na mistura de conseguir seu cinto e calça desfeita, e a ânsia quente em seus movimentos disparou um zumbido louco direto em sua corrente sanguínea.

Vivendo em um lugar sem restrições, com emoção honesta, algo que Edward nunca havia experimentado com ninguém em uma situação sexual, ele desajeitadamente mordeu a boca de Jasper e enfiou a língua através dos lábios do homem. Todo o tempo seus dedos pareciam estranhos e desajeitados, tão grandes, grossos e inflexíveis quanto o tronco de uma árvore, enquanto lutava para conseguir o cinto e calça abertos. Precisando pra caralho das mãos de Jasper nele, pele com pele, agora, ou ele sabia com certeza que poderia morrer.

Contra a boca de Edward, Jasper sussurrou, "Shh, shh, shh," e segurou suas mãos trêmulas. "Deixe-me fazer isso." Com uma mão, e apenas uma pequena ajuda dos dedos parcialmente engessados, ele trabalhou o cinto, botão e zíper livres. Sem esperar nem um segundo, ele disse, "Eu preciso senti-lo também," e enfiou a mão dentro do jeans e cueca de Edward.

_Oh, merda. Sim_. Calor imediato cercou seu pênis, e Edward gemeu e inchou ridiculamente na mão de Jasper. Que segurou seu olhar, e quando fez, ele acariciou toda a distância da cabeça espessa do eixo, ao longo do comprimento, e arrastou mais semente precoce do corpo de Edward. Sem parar, ainda observando Edward tão fodidamente de perto, ele deslizou a mão mais abaixo, envolvendo seu saco em um aperto quente, e dando às suas bolas um rolo e puxão firme. Jasper repetiu o movimento, e Edward gemeu; algo arenoso e fora de controle. Rapidamente, sêmen encheu suas bolas e o empurrou em direção ao precipício que lhe traria o lançamento. Cada bocado de pastagem de contato de Jasper o atirava de supersensível a fio exposto ao vivo — uma bola de sensação que saltava com cada toque deste homem sexy.

Jasper emplastrou a testa na de Edward. Esfregando a mão de cima a baixo em seu pênis com acelerada velocidade, e enquanto o fazia seu fôlego foi ficando mais pesado, e seus olhos escureceram em cor. De repente, ele ordenou, "Empurre seu jeans para baixo," e machucou os lábios de Edward com outro beijo áspero. "Quero ver minha mão em seu pau."

Em uma resposta rápida, Edward empinou e gemeu. "Porra."

Com o olhar piscando fogo, Jasper lambeu através de seus lábios entreabertos de novo. "Eu sei."

Já um escravo deste homem, Edward colocou as mãos em sua cintura, cumprindo por instinto, antes que um pensamento consciente tivesse a chance de entrar em sua mente. Ele não conseguia negar ou desviar o olhar do recém-revelado e também básico desejo vivendo nos olhos de Jasper. O poder dessa paixão aberta — virada em direção a Edward — desencadeando uma necessidade gutural nele por uma conexão completa e honesta, sem barreiras entre eles, e que Deus os salvasse se eles perecessem juntos nessa explosão.

Com mãos trêmulas, ele empurrou o jeans e cueca até o meio das coxas e expôs a mais bela imagem erótica que ele já vira em sua vida: A mão bronzeada e cicatrizada-pelo-trabalho de Jasper, enrolada em torno da base de seu pênis totalmente ereto.

Desenfreado, Edward murmurou, "Jesus, Potro," enquanto outra pérola espessa de pré-semem vazava de sua fenda. "Merda."

Olhando para cima por um instante, Jasper sorriu daquele jeito único que Edward sabia era só para ele. "Eu sei." Ele correu a mão por cima do pênis, recolheu a gota de pré-semem, e a lambuzou em torno da cabeça, para profundo gemido e prazer de Edward. "Você é incrível." Jasper raspou os lábios contra os dele. E então sacudiu apenas a ponta da língua dentro, o movimento certamente projetado para atormentá-lo ao lhe dar apenas um toque do céu profundo. "Solte-se na minha frente, pela primeira vez." Ele deslizou a mão pelo pênis, seguiu em frente, e agarrou suas bolas. Contra seus lábios, ele sussurrou, "Eu sempre sonhei com isso. Deixe-me, finalmente, vê-lo gozar." Jasper esfregou a ponta dos dedos para trás em seu saco e apertou. O movimento simples sacudiu um choque elétrico através do meio de Edward, do fundo do canal de sua bunda por todo o caminho até a ponta de seu pênis, e o catapultou de cabeça através de uma parede de tijolos para um mar furioso onde o desejo e necessidade por este homem — _Potro, sempre tem sido Potro _— saturou as águas turbulentas.

Edward agarrou um punhado de seu cabelo e esmagou suas bocas com um beijo escaldante e implacável. Nenhuma sugestão de manter uma imagem ou se esconder existia em Edward mais. Ele comeu seu caminho na boca de Jasper sem qualquer cuidado com o dano que pudesse deixar em seu rastro.

Gemendo em resposta, Jasper o beijou de volta também ferozmente. Ao mesmo tempo, envolveu a mão calejada em volta do eixo ardente e começou a masturbá-lo da raiz até a ponta, com puxões cheios e plenos.

Prazer imediato e profundo lambeu através do pênis de Edward, e ele empurrou os quadris adiante, implorando pelo toque de Jasper. "Sim… Porra…" Redemoinhos gloriosos de lançamento já atormentavam cada nervo supersensível em seu pau e bolas, e ele sabia que se perderia no toque incrível deste homem em questão de segundos.

Frenético, Edward empurrou a mão entre seus corpos e cobriu a de Jasper com a sua. "Mais forte." Forçando-o a um puxão brutal em seu pênis, Edward clamou quando Jasper puxou em seu pau com um aperto ainda mais forte. Ele segurou Jasper para ele com uma mão em seu pescoço e ordenou, "Não tenha medo de ser áspero."

Com a testa contra a de Edward, Jasper assentiu. Respirando pesadamente, ele se prendeu em Edward, e começou a chicotear a mão de cima a baixo em seu pau, usando um agarre viciosamente apertado. Linhas gritando de dor e prazer atravessou o corpo de Edward. A dor alimentando o prazer com delícias ímpias, e ele esmagou os dedos na parte de trás do pescoço de Jasper enquanto lutava contra o ataque iminente de lançamento.

A punheta inexperiente, por essa mão masculina forte pra caralho, lambeu profundamente uma sensação quente e proibida através do sistema de Edward, encontrando lugares dentro dele que ninguém nunca chegara antes. Pânico e medo renovados giraram dentro de Edward, perfurando-o por dentro, e lutando para roubá-lo dessa corrida gloriosa em direção ao lançamento. Jasper puxou suas bolas e provocou seu buraco com uma escovada rápida e firme dos dedos, atormentando-o de mais outra forma antes de rasgar o caminho de volta até seu pênis com um aperto de morte. O aperto castigado arrancou um grunhido cheio de prazer de Edward, e quando sua liberação empurrou contra sua necessidade de manter algum nível de controle, ele articulou asperamente, "Não." Rolando a cabeça contra o armário e fechando os olhos.

Jasper imediatamente parou a mão em seu pau, e Edward gemeu com a perda.

"Não, bebê, não faça isso." Jasper esfregou o nariz e boca contra seu rosto e queixo. "Olhe para mim." Gesso frio raspou contra o rosto de Edward. Usando a mão engessada, Jasper o puxou de volta para encará-lo. E quando Edward olhou; Um olhar caloroso, belo e confiante, junto com um sorriso gentil, o esperava.

Jasper acariciou de cima a baixo do pênis rígido e mergulhou até massagear as bolas transbordantes. Enquanto fazia, ele roçou os lábios contra os de Edward, e tão fodidamente suave disse, "Você é todo o meu mundo, Edward. Eu estaria perdido sem você," e o beijou com dolorida ternura novamente.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward exclamou guturalmente, "Não!" Quando uma bolha de dor insuportável explodiu dentro dele. Mas mesmo enquanto lutava contra os sentimentos destrutivos, ele se agarrou a Jasper com um beijo desesperado e de roubar-a-alma de qualquer maneira, e explodiu sua liberação sob o hábil toque de amor do homem.

Edward bombeou o pênis através do aperto firme dos dedos de Jasper, fodendo a mão do homem, e rangeu os dentes quando gozou num jorro precipitado. Sêmen quente correu através de seu eixo com velocidade arrepiante, e ele gritou palavrões incoerentes enquanto esguichava um alto e espesso arco de esperma entre seu corpo e o de Jasper. Estremecendo de cima a baixo, de novo e de novo, quando o orgasmo assumiu um controle brutal sobre ele. _Ohhhh, pooora_. Edward olhou abaixo e viu Jasper bombeando seu pau, a grande mão do homem enrolada fortemente em seu pau venoso, puxando cada gota de semente que ele tinha para dar; A visão o excitou tanto que ele corcoveou e derramou ainda mais ejaculação para este homem.

Antes que o último tremor atravessasse o corpo de Edward, enquanto ele ainda voava mais alto do que um avião nas nuvens, Jasper murmurou, "Ohhhh merda, Edward. Eu preciso gozar também." Ele esfregou a mão nas linhas leitosas de ejaculação cobrindo a barriga de Edward, revestiu a palma com o material, e então enfiou a mão na frente do moletom. Com um movimento da mão escondida, o homem sacudiu na frente de Edward. _Merda do caralho_.

Edward observou Jasper deslizar a mão de cima a baixo em seu pau, o moletom fino nenhuma barreira para o que ele fazia, e começou a suar tudo de novo. Jasper gemeu e revirou os quadris, e Edward amaldiçoou, com ciúmes dessa camada de material que escondia o ato de sua vista. _Esse pau é meu_. Chocantemente, o canal e buraco de Edward espremeram no acompanhamento. Um pico rápido de medo esfaqueou através dele, ainda assim, ele não conseguia rasgar seu olhar longe de Jasper.

Calor visível impregnava a pele nua de Jasper, de seu rosto corado até a carne cobrindo os ossos de seu quadril — a única coisa que impedia o moletom de cair em uma poça no chão. A cada pequeno detalhe que Edward catalogava, dos mamilos de cor ferrugem do tamanho de um níquel, os músculos rasgados do abdômen tenso, a cintura fina, as pernas esguias e levemente peludas, até os pés grandes e feios, seu pau, de alguma maneira, começou a se contorcer e inchar novamente. Ele queria aquele corpo, ansiava por cada centímetro dele, e nada mais dentro dele o acautelava para ir devagar ou se conter.

À sua frente, Jasper trabalhava a mão dentro de seu moletom gemendo, e Edward soltou um som cheio de posse. Sem conscientemente se comandar a fazê-lo, ele estendeu a mão e puxou o moletom cortado por suas pernas, mostrando cada centímetro do homem. Jasper estremeceu, e atirou seu olhar para Edward, mas continuou a puxar seu pênis esticado. _Inferno santo_. Edward engoliu em seco na visão diante de seus olhos. Jasper não chegava a ter seu comprimento, mas boa foda, seu pênis era o mais grosso do caralho que ele já vira. Tinha uma cor vermelha e uma cabeça de cogumelo gorda e definida, que deu água na boca de Edward. Era uma coisa de pura beleza, e Edward começou a puxar seu próprio pênis no tempo com cada arraste que Jasper colocava no dele.

Enquanto se masturbava, Jasper segurou o olhar de Edward, e seu corpo inteiro revirou e se moveu com cada curso de sua mão. "Edward…" Jasper mordeu o lábio, e novas linhas marcaram seu rosto duro, provando o quão dolorosamente excitado ele estava e o quanto lutava para se fazer gozar. "Eu preciso de você." Cada palavra soava ofegante, como se rasgada de sua própria alma. "Por favor."

Com o coração partido, Edward puxou Jasper para ele enquanto um grunhido danado de áspero rasgava de suas cordas vocais. "Use-me." Ele serpenteou o braço em volta da cintura de Jasper e acomodou o homem contra sua perna. "Esfregue seu pau em minha coxa."

Arremessando o braço no pescoço de Edward, Jasper mergulhou para outro beijo quente. Ao mesmo tempo, começou a moer o pênis contra sua perna nua. Cada soco dos quadris do homem emperrava o pau com força contra sua coxa, e a sensação atirou Edward direto para a estratosfera. Era como se um polo de lava-quente forjado com aço apunhalasse repetidamente em sua carne, marcando sua pele, tentando cavar o caminho em seu corpo, e Edward se gloriou por qualquer dano que Jasper pudesse fazer a sua carne. _Eu quero que ele force seu caminho para dentro_. O pensamento arrastou um grito ininteligível de negação fora dele, mas ele empurrou as mãos pelas costas nuas de Jasper de qualquer maneira, agarrando sua bunda, e forçou uma moagem ainda mais áspera do pau do homem contra sua perna.

Jasper ofegou, e afundou os dedos no crânio de Edward, agarrando com todo o seu poder. Mantendo o contato visual, ele montou sua perna, mais e mais áspero, seu fôlego cada vez mais difícil com cada deslizamento do pênis sobre o granito duro da coxa de Edward.

Perdendo-se no desejo aberto deste homem, Edward guiou Jasper com velocidade sempre crescente e cavou seus dedos em suas nádegas escorregadias de suor, em busca de uma melhor aderência. Ao invés, ele deslizou os dedos entre as bochechas tensas e arredondadas, e pastou o dedo médio sobre o buraco fortemente-apertado de Jasper.

Com o primeiro toque em seu broto, Jasper ficou rígido como uma flecha. Suas pupilas dilataram, mas ele alcançou atrás e bateu a mão sobre a de Edward. "Toque-o. Brinque com ele." E esmagou os dedos na parte de trás da mão de Edward. "Provoque meu buraco." Cada linha em seu belo rosto se esticou com necessidade. "Por favor."

Incapaz de romper com o domínio intenso e brilhante do olhar de Jasper, Edward assentiu, e esfregou a ponta calejada do dedo sobre o pequeno anel de músculo. Jasper estremeceu contra ele, e o pequeno arrepio trabalhou como um choque elétrico através de Edward — um que foi direto para seu pênis. Duro e dolorido, mais uma vez, ele esfregou de um lado para o outro sobre o buraco de Jasper, uma, duas, três vezes. Jasper gemeu em resposta, e seus movimentos ficaram espasmódicos. Ele moeu o pênis esticado contra sua perna, mas ao mesmo tempo, o arco em suas costas manteve seu rabo erguido em oferta, silenciosamente pedindo mais toque em sua bunda.

Fascinado e tão malditamente excitado, só de ver a necessidade sexual se desvendar em Jasper, Edward fez o melhor para duplicar seu prazer. Ele deslizou a mão pela fenda de sua bunda e puxou o homem duro contra a coxa. Então, quando ergueu Jasper, para lhe dar o atrito na frente, ele colocou a ponta do dedo médio direto sobre o cu do homem e pressionou contra o buraco sensibilizado. Imediatamente Jasper gemeu e soltou todo seu peso no toque concentrado. Saltando tão fodidamente rápido e com tal poder que Edward atravessou o bloqueio do músculo, e seu dedo escorregou para dentro do ardente túnel apertado e úmido do rabo do homem.

Jasper gritou, mas ainda assim se dirigiu mais duro sobre o dígito enterrado de Edward. Que gemeu — _oh merda, isso é insano_ — e seu pau se levantou para ereção completa. Aquecida-como-o-inferno a passagem de Jasper consumiu seu dígito da ponta até a base. Cristo, ele nunca tinha estado dentro de nada que se sentisse tão perfeito quanto o rabo de Jasper. Na outra ponta, Jasper fez um som rouco, algo que parecia arrancado de seu núcleo. Ele começou a empurrar os quadris e colocar fricção em seu pau. O canal de sua bunda cerrando contra o dedo de Edward, claramente fora de seu controle.

Um segundo depois, Jasper entreabriu os lábios, como se não conseguisse respirar, e convulsões profundas balançaram através dele. Um instante depois, ele se derramou entre a prisão de seu estômago e a coxa de Edward. Edward, segurando o dedo todo enterrado dentro de sua bunda, não conseguia parar de olhar o homem enquanto ele gozava. _É incrível pra caralho_.

Jasper sacudiu de novo e de novo, e cada vez que fazia despejava outra linha quente de porra na pele de Edward. Que estremeceu na marcação básica de seu corpo. O canal traseiro de Jasper apertava em volta de seu dígito repetidamente, como se estivesse tentando puxar esperma do apêndice. Com cada onda de orgasmo, e com cada tremor de prazer o atravessando, Jasper expunha mais vulnerabilidade. E a cada segundo que Edward ficava preso a ele, sua necessidade de se perder completamente neste homem crescia.

Já, tão rápido, seu pau se esticava contra sua barriga, tão rígido com necessidade que ele temia que um toque pudesse quebrá-lo ao meio. Edward doía por Jasper tanto que arrancou a mão do homem de seu pescoço e a empurrou sobre seu pênis. "Ajude-me a gozar novamente." Ele embrulhou os dedos de Jasper ao redor de seu pau e o guiou para acariciar seu eixo.

Desejo agressivo ainda o consumindo por inteiro, Edward puxou o dedo do cu fumegante de Jasper, correu a mão aquecida pelas costas do homem e agarrou seu cabelo para arrastá-lo para outro beijo. Antes que Edward pudesse roubar outro gosto daqueles lábios vermelhos e inchados, Jasper puxou no comprimento total de seu pênis, da raiz até a ponta, e um estremecimento misturado com um gemido encheu sua garganta.

"Porra, cara." Edward revirou os quadris no contato insanamente gostoso. "Você tem mãos incríveis."

Com o olhar trancado em Edward, Jasper brincou com os dedos sobre a fenda de seu pênis e até raspou a unha curta na abertura. _Oh Cristo, sim_. Edward gemeu e implorou por mais. Bombeando fora outra gota gorda de pré-semem, toda a prova necessária para mostrar sua excitação, ele tentou forçar a mão de Jasper de cima a baixo em seu pênis duro feito pedra de novo.

Ao invés, Jasper manteve o aperto em seu eixo, recuou, e deu um passo atrás. "Venha comigo." Com uma mão em seu pau, ele o levou para a entrada do quarto. Um tremor sacudiu a mão de Jasper, e sua voz tremeu também, mas mesmo assim ele o soltou, rastejou em seu colchão — com a bunda firme e gloriosa virada para Edward — e alcançou no criado-mudo entre as camas individuais com a mão boa. "Você pode ter mais do que apenas minha mão, Edward." Da gaveta, Jasper tirou uma caixa de preservativos — preservativos de Edward — e um frasco de lubrificante que Edward frequentemente usava quando se masturbava.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Jasper se fixou em Edward, e a luz em seus olhos expôs o vasto mar de amor infinito e vulnerável em sua alma. "Foda-me ao invés." Tremores ainda seguravam cativa a voz de Jasper, mas seu olhar permanecia fiel, e o coração de Edward balançou. "Foda-me." Ele enterrou o lado do rosto e ombro na forragem totalmente branca. O braço engessado descansando desajeitadamente longe do corpo, e com a outra ele alcançou atrás para puxar uma nádega de lado, revelando seu buraquinho rosado escuro e pulsante. "Foda-me para sempre." Os lençóis e travesseiros abafando sua voz. "Por favor."

_Merda do caralho, Potro_. Desde o momento que Edward tinha entrado neste trailer, ele sabia que estava perdido para este homem. Seu coração doía, e seu pênis se enfurecia para acasalar.

Sem hesitar, o instinto em pleno controle, Edward saltou sobre a cama e cobriu Jasper por trás. No primeiro contato, Jasper ofegou e estremeceu, mas depois se aconchegou contra Edward e gemeu.

_Jesus_. Enterrando o nariz em seu espesso cabelo, Edward deu uma fugada no cheiro único de Jasper, e cada molécula em seu ser gritou para ele que este lugar, esta pessoa, Jasper, estava em casa.

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Edward esfregou o pênis na divisão da bunda doce de Jasper e agarrou o lubrificante.

Na sequência tranquila do que Jasper acabara de oferecer a Edward — não só sua bunda, mas também sua alma — ele prendeu o fôlego e esperou que Edward fizesse uma escolha. Ele tinha se esfolado aberto a partir do momento que cruzaram seus caminhos mais cedo esta noite, emocionalmente e fisicamente, o tempo todo sabendo que, se Edward o rejeitasse, seria o fim de sua relação. Depois desta noite, depois das coisas que ele tinha dito e das coisas que os dois tinham revelado através daqueles beijos e punhetas, não haveria nenhum jeito de que pudessem voltar a serem apenas amigos.

É tudo ou nada agora.

Com um apelo sangrando por todos os poros de seu ser, Jasper virou para trás e revelou seu buraco tremendo para Edward. "Foda-me para sempre." Cavando o rosto na forragem áspera de algodão, Jasper raspou sua garganta crua com sua necessidade. "Por favor."

Calor súbito o cercou, e Edward o cobriu completamente. _Oh merda. Merda_. Jasper endureceu. Medo lavou através dele, mas, em seguida, o suor pungente de Edward e o cheiro nítido de seu shampoo serpentearam seu sistema, marcando seu sangue com lembretes de que este era Edward, o homem que ele amava, e que nunca iria machucá-lo. _Edward fará tudo certo_.

Com certeza revestindo seu ser, Jasper mordeu o lábio e balançou de volta contra o peso maravilhoso e sólido do homem incrível atrás dele. _Porra, sim_.

Silencioso como a noite lá fora, Edward enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo. Ele lambeu seu couro cabeludo, o movimento tão animalesco e primitivo que Jasper gemeu e forçou os quadris para trás contra ele novamente. O longo pau de Edward deslizou entre suas nádegas, e a sensação do comprimento quente e duro se esfregando de cima a baixo em sua fenda transformou o som suave que escapava dele em um profundo gemido.

Edward correu a língua de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. Em um murmúrio, ele disse, "Você é tão sexy," e exalou hálito quente contra seu pescoço. Com outra bombada suave dos quadris, Edward se endireitou. O movimento mudando seu pênis dentro do vinco da bunda de Jasper novamente, atormentando tanto sua pele pouco-tocada quanto seu buraco hipersensível. "Eu não posso acreditar que demorei quatro anos para ver isso."

Com os dedões dos pés enrolando na cama, sua passagem traseira cerrando com danado poder, Jasper soltou sua nádega e alcançou atrás para agarrar o quadril de Edward. "Foda-me, Edward." Usando o braço engessado, ele se empurrou para cima o melhor que pôde e olhou por cima do ombro, trancando-se em Edward.

Jasper viu Edward rasgar um pacote de preservativo, rolar a proteção sobre seu pau duro longo-como-o-inferno, e então espremer o lubrificante fino e claro ao longo do eixo. Enquanto Edward se preparava, um calafrio atravessou Jasper.

"Eu sonhei em como você se sentiria dentro de mim desde o dia em que nos conhecemos," Jasper admitiu.

Edward levantou seu olhar para encontrar Jasper.

Perdido na tempestade lavando o olhar de Edward, Jasper cravou os dedos em sua perna e expôs a última gota de sua necessidade. "Eu te quero tanto. Não me faça esperar mais."

Com um grito áspero, Edward desceu em Jasper e reivindicou sua boca com um beijo machucado. Tão rápido quanto ele forçou o caminho através de seus lábios e tomou posse de sua boca, Edward bateu os quadris adiante e dirigiu o pênis direto para a bunda inexperiente de Jasper.

Um grito gutural atravessou Jasper, direto na boca de Edward, que o balançou até seu núcleo. Edward soltou um ruído primal também, mas o som foi algo cheio de prazer, não dor. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior de Jasper, rosto e ombro, e então se endireitou e agarrou seus quadris, metendo seu comprimento toda a distância no corpo de Jasper novamente.

_Oh Deus. Por favor_. Dor inflamou com calor escaldante por todo o canal de Jasper, mas ele cerrou os dentes e sacudiu a cabeça, lutando contra a dor enquanto transpiração frisava e rolava por sua pele como chuva em uma tempestade de verão. Ele não se importava. Sabia que o prazer acabaria por seguir essa terrível queimadura ardente inicial. Mas ainda que não viesse, ele ainda tinha Edward dentro dele, e agora ele não precisava de nada mais do que isso.

Baixando a cabeça, Jasper gemeu e perseverou. Edward flechou seu buraco mais uma vez, ele gemeu e cerrou a mandíbula quando dor aguda arou sua passagem. Edward bateu em sua porta traseira de novo, mas dessa vez, por sua própria vontade, seu canal espremeu e depois vibrou ao redor do pênis de Edward. Um arrepio de calor rolou através de Jasper, e os primeiros tentáculos de prazer fugaz lamberam através de sua bunda. Edward empurrou o caminho em seu corpo mais uma vez, e Jasper grunhiu quando seu pau endureceu em resposta e se levantou contra sua barriga. _Oh sim_. Jasper gemeu e levantou a bunda ainda mais para o pênis de Edward. _Tão bom. Finalmente_.

Edward arranhou seu caminho em cima das costas de Jasper, enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, e puxou seu rosto fora do esconderijo. Resplendor de prata possuía o olhar de Edward. Com seu pau enterrado no cu de Jasper até a raiz, cada traço duro no rosto do homem se destacava em relevo gritante.

"Estou te machucando?" Edward esfregou a palma de lixa-áspera por suas nádegas, quase como tentativa de uma carícia suave. Jasper tremeu na esteira do contato raspado. Seus músculos anais apertaram em torno da invasão de Edward, bom pra caralho, mas a sobrancelha de Edward arqueou, e ele franziu a testa. "Porra." Seus lábios afinaram para nada, e ele começou a retirar o pênis do corpo de Jasper. "Estou te machucando."

"Não!" Jasper se empurrou para trás e, quando se empalou totalmente no pênis de Edward, ele mordeu de volta outro grito. Uma segunda fatia profunda de arrepio digno-de-alegria serpenteou por sua calha. "Não pare." Jasper se atolou de volta na ereção dura de Edward, de forma rápida e desajeita uma segunda e terceira vez, e o atrito quente criou novos tentáculos de sensação deliciosa de cima a baixo em sua passagem.

Com o pau de Edward cravado dentro dele, Jasper ondulou a bunda em um movimento circular, desesperado para manter ele e Edward conectados. A tração esticando sua entrada e túnel arrastando outro gemido do ponto baixo em seu intestino. Ele baixou a cabeça contra o colchão e se trabalhou fora no pau de Edward. "Está começando a se sentir tão malditamente incrível." Seu canal traseiro se alargou e ordenhou o comprimento de Edward com intensidade aguda, fazendo seu pênis engrossar e se erguer mais duro contra seu estômago, como se ele também pudesse sentir a adrenalina de prazer de estar dentro de um rabo apertado. _Merda do caralho, sim_.

Cedendo ao pulsar em seu eixo, Jasper se inclinou e começou a acariciar seu pênis totalmente ereto. "Já estou tão perto de novo." Em conjunto, ele bombeou o pênis em sua mão e trabalhou sua bunda no pênis longo e maravilhoso de Edward. Sua passagem anal começou a inchar e comprimir mais com cada curso, massageando o pau de Edward, e suas bolas cresceram dolorosas em seu saco. Com voz cascuda, ele apertou cada músculo em seu reto e articulou densamente; "Não tire. Eu quero que seu pau me sinta quando eu gozar."

"Merda do caralho, Potro." Com uma torção implacável dos quadris, Edward bateu seu pênis toda à distância no rabo de Jasper e assumiu a tarefa de dominar seu corpo. "As coisas que você me diz." Admiração crua afirmava seu tom. Edward torceu a mão em seu cabelo, segurando-o firmemente no lugar, e dirigiu seu comprimento em Jasper de novo e de novo, para repetidos gritos de alegria dele. "Você é tão fodidamente quente e apertado." Ele bateu fundo e moeu a pele contra seu buraco esticado. "Potro... Potro…"

Amando a nova aspereza deste nível de foda, e a ferroada de Edward puxando seu cabelo, Jasper estremeceu de cima a baixo. "Nunca pare de me chamar assim." Ele se agarrou à cama com a mão engessada, enquanto puxava e apertava seu pênis e bolas duras e muito-inchadas. "Eu fico mais duro a cada vez que você diz."

Edward se jogou em cima de Jasper e o cobriu como um garanhão no cio. Respirando pesadamente contra sua orelha, ele rasgou sua mão longe de seu pênis e a plantou de volta na cama. "Não coloque seu peso no gesso." E enrolou a mão no eixo de Jasper. "Deixe-me fazer isso para você." Assim, ele deslizou o pênis dentro do cu de Jasper, tão malditamente bom, e simultaneamente começou a acariciar seu pau.

Com a primeira sensação da mão grosseiramente talhada de Edward em seu pau, linhas instantâneas de sobrecarregada alegria formou um arco entre seu pênis e reto, e sua bunda agarrou o pênis de Edward com espasmos rápidos e afiados. "Ohhh, porra…" Incapaz de controlar seu corpo, Jasper empurrou os quadris para trás e para frente em um padrão frenético, faminto por Edward em ambas as extremidades. "Eu não me importo com o gesso." Ele agarrou a cama da melhor maneira possível e se ancorou no lugar para Edward continuar batendo.

Mantendo-se firme, acolhendo cada punhalada do pênis de Edward em seu canal, Jasper se deleitou com a fusão de seus corpos. O cheiro de suor e porra já engrossava o ar úmido no trailer, e os sons de fôlego pesado, batidas de pele quando seus corpos se uniam, e o chiado da cama com a força deste acasalamento, enchia cada centímetro quadrado do espaço pequeno.

O canal de Jasper crescia mais e mais tenro cada vez que Edward o recheava até a borda, mas ele apenas gemia e esticava a bunda para mais. Edward manteve um delicioso e raspado golpear em cada centímetro de seu pênis, todos com apelos de Jasper para mais. Em resposta, Edward escavou a mão abaixo e puxou em seu saco cheio de esperma, e Jasper sugou pelo ar e estremeceu.

"Eu não me importo com o quanto meu braço ou bunda doam amanhã," ele confessou quando seu antebraço e cotovelo escondidos no gesso foram ficando cada vez mais doloridos com o peso e tensão que colocava sobre eles. "Eu só me importo com você dentro de mim, me fodendo, até nós dois gozarmos."

Num flash Edward laçou o meio de Jasper com os braços e o puxou de joelhos. Correu as mãos por seu peito até a garganta, guiando-a para virar sua cabeça, e então arremessou a língua através de seus lábios entreabertos. "É por isso que estou aqui." Fios de luz deslumbrante atravessaram o olhar de Edward. Ele mergulhou para outro beijo e, ao mesmo tempo, forçou o pênis furioso de Jasper em seu aperto firme. "Para cuidar de você." Ele arrastou a mão pelo comprimento com força perfeita, segurando o próprio pênis enterrado em seu rabo, e pastou os lábios sobre os de Jasper com um danado de um beijo suave.

_Ohhhh, porra_. O prazer físico que Edward desafogava nele com a mão e pênis, junto com as palavras doce-como-o-inferno e sugestão de um sorriso o jogou de ponta-cabeça em direção ao abismo. Jasper corcoveou em seu agarre. Seu canal traseiro apertou como um punho em torno do pau de Edward; E ele se afundou contra o homem atrás dele, gemendo, "Edward… Edward… por favor."

De repente, algo escondido dentro dele lutou contra gozar tão poderosamente na frente desta pessoa que ele amava e admirava tanto. _E se eu parecer estúpido? E se eu disser algo que não posso trazer de volta?_

Jasper cavou os dedos no antebraço grosso de Edward, e ficou tenso contra o corpo grande e sólido de um homem que o segurava tão completamente em seus braços. "Eu não posso..."

Com o olhar fodidamente cheio de luz, Edward mordeu seus lábios fechados e o calou. Ele arrastou a ponta dos dedos ao longo de seu pênis e sussurrou, "Deixe-me sentir você gozar, Potro." Então puxou em seu pau. Forte.

Jasper clamou, caindo sob o comando de Edward. Orgasmo o percorreu, e ele esmurrou os quadris adiante, o pênis apontando para o norte na direção de Edward, gritando seu nome. Jasper atirou jato após jato após jato de ejaculação no ar. Durante todo o tempo suas paredes anais se abatendo sobre o pênis embutido nele como um torno, sabendo que usaria a marca do pau de Edward em sua bunda por semanas.

Sua semente quente e leitosa choveu sobre o braço e mão de Edward. No momento em que fez, ele mordeu Jasper, e uma sacudida de energia balançou através de sua armação. Um som, algo parecido a um animal ferido uivando em dor, passou entre seus dentes cerrados. Edward apertou o peito e pênis de Jasper, agarrando-se como se ele fosse seu bote salva-vidas em um mar revolto, e se derramou em sua bunda. O preservativo o protegeu de sentir a umidade da semente de Edward — fazendo-o choramingar com o desejo silencioso de que pudesse sentir Edward cru dentro dele — mas o calor do esperma ainda aqueceu sua bunda, e a intimidade dessa sensação arrastou outro arrepio através de seu corpo. _Oh Deus. Tão fodidamente perfeito_.

Era como se os dois fossem gozar para sempre. Mas, eventualmente, no rescaldo, eles se seguraram extremamente quietos, com Jasper preso deliciosamente na força dos braços de Edward. Cada um exalando como se estivesse saindo de um transe, ao mesmo tempo. As pernas de Jasper tremeram, e seus músculos cederam. Ele chiou quando caiu para frente, no travesseiro e forragem.

Edward caiu em cima dele, e Jasper murmurou, "Desculpe por isso." Seu rosto incendiando com calor novamente por uma razão totalmente diferente de orgasmo e sexo.

Edward murmurou algo indecifrável, e depois se moveu apenas o suficiente para seu pau escorregar do buraco tenro de Jasper. Estatelando-se em uma pilha metade em cima e metade fora do corpo de bruços de Jasper, sem dizer mais nada. Jasper alcançou atrás, deslizou os dedos por seu vinco, e silvou quando esfregou seu buraco abusado até que se fechasse direito novamente. Edward esfregou o rosto em seu ombro, e então Jasper jurou quando ouviu um suave e muito distinto _zzzzz_.

_Filho da puta_. Misturado com uma risada, Jasper gemeu no travesseiro. _Ele adormeceu. Ele está roncando_. Edward sempre teve dificuldades para dormir a noite, e Jasper agora sabia por que nada que ele já tivesse sugerido ou feito tinha ajudado o homem a dormir mais rápido do que uma hora depois de ir para a cama. _Eu nunca lhe ofereci sexo_. Jasper se deslocou de lado e sorriu para si mesmo. _Se eu soubesse, poderia ter curado sua insônia desde o início_.

Depois de se dar trinta segundos para estudar o belo rosto duro de Edward, onde nem uma pitada dos traços do homem pareceu suavizar, mesmo com o sono e sexo — _Deus, bebê, você é algo bom de se ver_ — Jasper se mexeu para a parte inferior da cama de solteiro e se ajoelhou no chão perto de suas pernas. Ele tirou primeiro as botas do homem, depois as meias, e por último o jeans e cueca o resto do caminho fora de suas pernas. Então puxou a bainha da camisa também, virando a roupa do avesso quando a arrastou suavemente do corpo morto-para-o-mundo, tudo sem o homem agitar sequer um músculo.

Uma vez que jogou as roupas sujas em uma caixa aos pés da cama de Edward, ele o rolou apenas um pouco e prendeu o fôlego quando tirou o preservativo usado do pênis amolecido do homem.

De olhos fechados, Edward coçou o nariz. Resmungou um pouco e se deslocou mais de costas, e mesmo com tudo isso, permaneceu dormindo.

Movendo-se com passos cuidadosos até o banheiro — Jasper nunca tinha estado tão consciente de sua bunda — ele jogou fora o preservativo, limpou-se com um pano úmido, e então pegou outra toalha limpa e úmida para fazer o mesmo em Edward. Com uma batidinha do tecido molhado sobre seu eixo, Edward gemeu e segurou as bolas, mas ainda não acordou.

Jasper não pôde deixar de sorrir e balançar a cabeça. Fez mais uma viagem através do trailer para desligar a luz, e então rastejou na cama ao lado de Edward, de frente para ele. Ainda bem que podia descansar em seu braço bom. Um fulgor da lua brilhava através da janela acima das camas, lançando Edward parcialmente em um halo suave, e destacando os tons quentes de trigo em seu cabelo castanho claro. Com um fio para fechar a distância entre eles, Jasper escovou uma mecha de cabelo para o lado e deixou os lábios vir descansar em sua testa. "Boa noite, homem doce," ele sussurrou finalmente, e depois deu um beijo em seus lábios entreabertos.

_Com um céu de meia-noite o pressionando, sem estrelas ou lua para guiar seu caminho, Edward correu da pequena casa de fazenda, gritando por seu Potro. O homem deveria estar em casa, esperando por ele, mas quando retornou, todas as janelas e portas estavam abertas, e nem uma alma respirava em sua casa aconchegante._

_Ao longe, as portas do celeiro pareciam como se alguém as tivesse deixado abertas. Quando correu para o edifício pintado de vermelho-e-branco, ele gritou por Potro novamente. Atravessando as portas, ele puxou a primeira baia aberta, apenas para encontrá-la vazia, não só sem seu cavalo, mas todo o feno, água e ração também. Pânico e medo atravessou sua espinha, mas ele forçou as pernas a dar um passo, depois outro, até alcançar a segunda porta da baia. Arrancando-a aberta também, e encontrando o mesmo vazio, uma concha cavernosa como na primeira. Ele verificou a terceira, adiante, e a quinta, e então as três finais, mas a cada buraco sem alma que encontrava, outra faca rasgava em seu peito e o deixava uma carcaça sangrenta em um lugar que apenas cinco horas atrás, antes de sair para comprar novas rações, ele acreditava segurava o coração e alma de toda sua vida._

_Quando tropeçou para a entrada do celeiro na escuridão, ele caiu de joelhos. Como um leão, ele rugiu para que seu coração voltasse, mas, ao invés, na sua frente, as portas do celeiro bateram fechadas. Potro. Em resposta, uma mão invisível o esmurrou no intestino. Quando as últimas gotas de sangue escorreram de seu corpo e agruparam na terra abaixo, ele se enrolou em uma bola, sem nenhum cuidado mais se vivia ou morria._

De volta ao trailer, Edward se sacudiu acordado e se atirou ereto nas sombras estreladas do quarto. _Onde você está?_ Com um coaxar rouco capturando sua garganta, Edward tremeu quando frio ondulou toda a distância através de seu corpo coberto de suor. O coração batendo como um filho da puta, ele correu as mãos por toda parte do peito e barriga, em busca de feridas abertas. Seu corpo estava intacto. Nenhum sangue estava lá.

Ainda assim, seus batimentos cardíacos aceleraram e bateram de forma irregular em vez de diminuir para taxas normais. _Potro. O que aconteceu com você, Potro?_ Edward rolou, e quando seu foco pousou sobre um Jasper dormindo pacificamente, um soluço áspero torceu fora e cortou o ar da noite úmida. Ver Jasper não foi suficiente para acalmar a onda de pânico atravessando seu sistema e congelando seu sangue.

Edward, com mão trêmula, alcançou para tocar a barriga de Jasper. O calor provocou seus dedos e enviou pequenas pulsações elétricas formigando por seu braço. Um chiado suave, cheio de alívio, constringiu sua garganta, mas o pânico vibrando dentro dele não diminuiu. Correndo as mãos pelo peito de Jasper, absorvendo a sensação de sua carne quente, ele descansou a palma sobre a batida fixa e forte de seu coração. Precisando de mais — _eu não confio em minhas mãos cicatrizadas_ — Edward subiu em Jasper, pressionando a boca no peito firme do homem, e sentiu sua pulsação através dos lábios. Colocando o ouvido para ouvir o próximo batimento cardíaco, o baque forte e rítmico ecoou como a queda de um oceano em sua cabeça. _Oh merda_. Escavando em Jasper, faminto pela força de vida do homem, Edward escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço e enfiou as mãos sob as costas do homem para agarrá-lo com todo seu poder. _Ele está bem_.

Jasper remexeu sob Edward, e enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo. "Ei, ei." Jasper deu um beijo suave em sua orelha e enrolou o braço engessado em sua cintura. "Qual é o problema? Você está bem?" O sono engrossando sua voz a transformou em algo gutural e cheio de sexo. "Fale comigo, bebê." O tom retumbou através de Edward e despertou seu corpo.

Ignorando o pedido, Edward gemeu quando seu pau contraiu para a vida e pastou contra o comprimento de Jasper. Nova fome balançou através dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, imagem após imagem da escuridão sombria e solidão abjeta de seu pesadelo continuava a assombrar sua psique e envenenar seu sangue. Uma imagem não tendo a força para dominar qualquer uma das outras, e todas reivindicando o controle total. A pura emoção volátil o dirigindo adiante como uma vingança, com um canto laçando seus pensamentos: _Eu preciso, eu preciso, eu preciso._

Empurrado para a ação a partir de dentro por algo que não se sentia nem remotamente humano, Edward esticou todo seu corpo contra Jasper, gloriando-se em sua nudez compartilhada, e freneticamente beijou o caminho por sua mandíbula barbada. Sombra de cinco horas irritava seus lábios, e com um grunhido ele lambeu entre os cabelos curtos e grossos, até alcançar seus lábios, amando a raspadura espinhosa contra a língua. Governado por uma necessidade voraz e desesperada, Edward reivindicou sua boca com beijo contundido, ávido para acasalar mais uma vez. Jasper choramingou. Entreabrindo os lábios, e Edward afundou a língua dentro com batidas e lambidas profundas. Quando isso não foi suficiente, ele então reivindicou voltando-se para algo semelhante a uma batalha. Ele precisava deixar uma parte tão grande de si mesmo na carne de Jasper que o homem nunca poderia abraçar uma vida sem Edward ao seu lado. _Não. Por favor, não. Não vá._

Picos de adrenalina dispararam fora do coração de Edward, contaminando seu suprimento de sangue, e enviando mais linhas gritando de dor debilitante através de cada canto de seu sistema. Conduzido a apaziguar e acalmar sua necessidade opressiva, Edward emaranhou a língua com a de Jasper uma última vez, e então mordeu o lábio e queixo do homem, mas mal se permitiu saborear ou degustar antes de se mover mais baixo e beijar o caminho até a coluna forte de sua garganta. _Por favor_ — Edward afundou os dedos na cintura tensa de Jasper, marcando sua carne — _nunca me deixe na escuridão novamente_.

Empurrando-se ainda mais abaixo, ele lambeu toda a parte superior do peito de Jasper, da ponta de um ombro esculpido toda a distância até o outro. Suor explodiu um sabor salgado em sua língua e arrastou fora um gemido áspero. _Tão fodidamente bom_.

Com apenas esse pequeno gosto, no valor de um terremoto de prazer retumbou em Edward, direto para seu pênis, e fez seu eixo pulsar e suas bolas engrossarem com porra. Ele moeu o pênis contra a coxa de Jasper e mordeu o peitoral do homem ao mesmo tempo. Em resposta, Jasper gemeu e rolou seu corpo duro em uma onda de contorção. Seu prazer — algo que Edward tinha sido responsável por criar — o estimulou a sacudir de leve a língua sobre o mamilo enrugado do homem uma, duas, três vezes, e então mordiscar a pequena ponta eriçada com os lábios enrolados ao redor dos dentes.

Com um grito estrangulado, Jasper corcoveou os quadris, a mão ainda emaranhada nos cabelos de Edward. Ele moeu a ereção em sua barriga, e cada vai-e-vem deslizando seu eixo na carne de Edward deixava uma mancha de ejaculação precoce em sua esteira. Ciúme instantâneo se criou em Edward, disparando fogo através de seu núcleo. Ele queria aquele pré-semem em sua língua, em sua bunda, em algum lugar dentro de seu corpo — em qualquer lugar onde ele não tivesse que lavá-lo ou devolvê-lo de alguma forma.

Das brasas carbonizadas, restos do sonho terrível chamejaram de volta à vida, inflamando para um inferno feroz; E a necessidade primitiva de uma reivindicação completa sobre Jasper colheu Edward mais uma vez. Escorregando para um lugar de instinto, ele raspou os dedos pelas laterais talhadas de seu corpo musculoso, cavando os dígitos nas coxas firmes do homem, e então mordeu e lambeu caminho abaixo até a linha central do músculo-rasgado de seu abdômen, direto para seu pau ingurgitado.

_Ohhh foda_. Sem hesitar, Edward enterrou o nariz no ninho espesso de pele escura na base do eixo e respirou profundamente.

Jasper gemeu; "Siiiiimmm," e esfregou sua carne nua contra a forragem. Segurando o topo da cabeça de Edward, ele ergueu os quadris para seu rosto, claramente oferecendo seu pau e bolas para a tomada. O prazer aberto e necessidade do homem só dirigindo Edward mais duro.

Cada elemento do cheiro natural de Jasper — suor, almíscar, e inferno, talco de bebê também — serpenteavam por seu corpo e marcavam seu núcleo. _Não é suficiente_. Tentáculos de despojada necessidade agarraram e reviraram seu interior, cicatrizando cada órgão e músculo, infectando seus poros com desejo e medo desesperado. _Eu preciso de tudo_. O corpo inteiro de Edward gritava suas demandas, os gritos tão altos em sua cabeça que ele não podia ignorá-los. Não queria ignorá-los. Sua mente gritava a mesma coisa também: _Eu preciso de seu pau_.

Sem pensar em outra coisa senão apaziguar a loucura furiosa dentro dele, Edward acariciou a base do pênis gordo de Jasper. Um eixo cheio de calor abrasador se esfregou contra sua bochecha e mandíbula, a sensação tão chocantemente deliciosa que atraiu um grunhido dele. Só aquele leve contato, porém, não era suficiente. Edward precisava de mais. _Eu preciso de tudo_.

Com uma última pastagem do polo quente de Jasper em seu rosto, Edward beijou o caminho para a parte inferior do eixo, até a raiz, e então lambeu o comprimento do pênis, direto para a cabeça de cogumelo atordoante que tanto o fascinara mais cedo esta noite. Uma fenda profunda e raivosa atravessava a ponta, uma visão, de alguma maneira insana, mais quente do que qualquer coisa que Edward já vira em sua vida. Quando uma pérola leitosa de sementes precoces se formou na abertura, ele soltou um som arenoso e cheio de posse, e se abateu sobre o corte glorioso do pênis de Jasper.

No segundo em que Edward tomou a cabeça espessa do pênis através dos lábios, um grito brutal encheu o trailer vaporoso. Jasper sacudiu e bateu os quadris para o ar. Torcendo a mão no cabelo de Edward e puxando como o inferno no couro cabeludo, mas Edward não se importou. Não precisava que Jasper o segurasse em posição; Ele não ia a lugar nenhum. Tinha a ponta ardente do pau em sua boca, vazando pré-semem em um fluxo contínuo, e se deleitava no derrame da essência salgada da porra do homem cobrindo sua língua. Amando a espessura quente do eixo empurrando contra suas bochechas e o céu da boca também, ele gemeu quando rodou a língua em torno da cabeça lisa. _Louco pra caralho_.

Edward não sabia o que diabos ele deveria fazer para tornar isso bom para Jasper, mas a necessidade inexorável de conectar seus corpos em todos os sentidos possíveis o levou a chupar a parte superior do eixo espesso com cada grama de poder em suas bochechas. Ele virou a cabeça para trás e para frente, trabalhando a língua em torno da glande, mas depois voltou a chupar tanto do eixo aveludado e rígido quanto podia sem engasgar. Subindo e descendo em um terço superior do comprimento que ele foi, balançando a cabeça, enchendo e esvaziando a boca repetidamente com o pênis. Acima dele, Jasper mordeu o lábio — parecendo tentar segurar um grito — mas um ruído estrangulado ainda escapou. Jasper bateu o braço engessado contra a parede do trailer, tão forte que balançou a porta solta do armário acima da cama.

A resposta carnal, como também o sabor salgado e cortante do pênis do homem, alimentou os desejos de Edward e o deixou pedra-dura. Então, rapidamente, ele doía pela sensação e gosto de Jasper empurrando o pau toda à distância até sua garganta, carimbando e se derramando tão profundamente dentro dele quanto fosse possível. Ele ansiava mais de Jasper tão malditamente tanto que abriu a mandíbula mais larga para conseguir mais do comprimento através dos lábios. Quando não podia mentalmente dominar sua ânsia de vômito e levá-lo mais fundo, ele rosnou em torno da parte superior do eixo do homem e se conformou em enrolar a mão na porção inferior e masturbá-lo no tempo com seu boquete. De suas próprias experiências, Edward sabia que perdia a cabeça sempre que alguém brincava com suas bolas, então, ele envolveu a outra mão em volta do saco liso e provocou as bolas.

Na cabeceira da cama, Jasper silvou e se empurrou até os cotovelos, o gesso nenhum impedimento. "Porra, porra…" Os olhos vidrados e cheios de luxúria, ele brilhava com transpiração. Lutando para respirar como se tivesse acabado de chegar do trabalhar com os broncos o dia todo sob o sol escaldante e quente de agosto. "Ohhhh foda-se. Edward, Edward…" E revirando os quadris sem descanso, como se não pudesse se fazer permanecer imóvel. Amarrado a Edward através de seu olhar excessivamente brilhante, ele disse por entre dentes, "Você é tão fodidamente bom." Linhas tensas e cheias de necessidade marcaram sua boca e endureceram seu belo rosto. "Merda do caralho, bebê. Eu não posso aguentar muito mais." Com a barriga estremecendo a cada fôlego irregular que sugava, ele desajeitadamente bombeou o pênis na boca de Edward. "Você vai me fazer gozar."

Impulsionado por paixões furiosas que não conseguia aquietar, Edward gemeu ao redor da boca cheia do pau de Jasper. Com a fome por este homem alimentando suas ações, ele tentou novamente apaziguar sua alma, empurrando mais do pênis em sua boca e garganta. Chupar apenas uma porção do pau deste homem não era suficiente. Ele ansiava por mais de Jasper tão malditamente tanto; Doía para que este homem tomasse plena posse dele — qualquer coisa para diminuir a escuridão gritante ainda se aproximando, ameaçando consumi-lo por inteiro.

Edward se agarrou à forragem, e dentro dos lençóis no canto um pacote de preservativo cutucou sua palma. Uma pulsação latejante imediatamente veio à vida em sua bunda, e ele soube que apenas uma coisa teria a chance de aquietar o caos dentro dele. _Eu preciso de Potro toda a distância dentro de mim_. Sem nenhum indício de tremor em sua mão, Edward agarrou o pacote e o abriu. _Eu não me importo como_.

Sem uma palavra, mais rápido do que já colocara a proteção em si mesmo, Edward rolou a borracha sobre o pênis de Jasper, em seguida, agarrou o lubrificante e liberalmente espirrou uma tonelada do líquido claro sobre a área. Com sua necessidade superando as nuvens negras estrangulando sua alma, ele subiu em Jasper, montando seu pênis glorioso, e baixou seu peso até que a ponta grossa e encapada beijou seu cu latejante. _Oh porra. Porra_. Ele sugou um fôlego sibilante, e esfregou seu buraco com mais força contra a cabecinha. Mas a cada impulso que fazia contra o pênis de Jasper, sua passagem e entrada espremiam em sinal de protesto.

_Não_. Ele não podia deixar seu corpo segurá-lo. Apertando a mandíbula, ele ignorou os regatos frios de suor escorrendo em suas costas e empurrou abaixo no comprimento de Jasper de novo. _Eu preciso tanto disso_. Edward enfiou seu broto sobre o pênis novamente, mas não conseguiu fazer sua bunda sucumbir ao pênis de Jasper. Com cada terminação nervosa em seu corpo dançando uma melodia na velocidade de luz, ele expeliu um fôlego agitado e empurrou seu buraco palpitante abaixo sobre a cabeça de cogumelo mais uma vez.

Jasper de repente se ergueu a meio caminho ereto e agarrou sua coxa. "Edward, respire, bebê." Ele se deslocou para enrolar a mão em seu pescoço e inclinou sua cabeça, exigindo um contato visual. "Devagar, querido. Vamos conversar por um minuto." Feito talos de grama, cada lâmina brilhando com aberta preocupação, coloria o olhar de Jasper. "Temos a noite toda para foder."

Edward entreabriu os lábios, mas nada saiu. Sacudindo a cabeça, ele finalmente sussurrou, "Sem tempo," enquanto fios invisíveis e ainda intermináveis de fachas negras circulavam seu corpo, sufocando-o em seu aperto. "Por favor…" Ele alcançou atrás e segurou a ereção de Jasper apontando ao norte, direto contra seu buraco pulsando.

Tensão encheu a armação de Jasper; Ele raspou os dedos pelo peito de Edward até pressionar a palma contra seu coração. "Espere."

Edward cobriu a mão de Jasper com a dele, enquanto seu sangue corria através de seu corpo, a dança frenética em seu interior rápida demais para acompanhar. "Eu-eu não posso." Com isso, ele perfurou todo seu peso abaixo com um impulso implacável, direto sobre a ereção. Dessa vez, o pênis de Jasper violou sua entrada virgem, e Edward se empalou com sucesso no eixo rígido.

Com um som nada perto de humano, Edward rugiu trailer abaixo. Nunca tendo experimentado sequer o mindinho ou a ponta do dedo em seu cu antes, ele ficou tenso como um tambor enquanto vivia a dor brutal de ter algo enfiado profundamente em seu reto. _Oh porra. Oh merda. Merda do caralho._

Antes que Edward pudesse assimilar, Jasper gritou também. Agarrando sua coxa com a força das garras de um falcão, Jasper corcoveou os quadris para cima e, de alguma forma, bateu o pênis ainda mais fundo no buraco agredido de Edward.

Dor incandescente atravessou sua passagem, espalhando-se por todas as terminações nervosas ao longo de seu corpo e roubando seu fôlego. _Oh foda-se. Oh foda-se. Oh foda-se_. Edward sentia como se tivesse um taco de beisebol quente e pulsante enfiado em seu cu, esticando seu buraco mais longe do que a natureza seguramente destinava que fosse. A dor foi perto do insuportável, mas ainda não conseguia superar as cordas afiadas-como-navalhas de escuridão ofuscante se enrolando em volta dele com laços mais e mais apertados, cada uma ameaçando cortar sua carne e rasgar sua alma. _Pare_. Edward lutou contra a negra opressão dentro dele. _Vá embora._

Sem se importar se rasgaria a bunda separada e deixaria seu corpo em frangalhos, Edward cavou os dedos no peito de Jasper, agarrando a carne do homem forte o suficiente para quebrar a pele, e começou um passeio castigado no pênis grosso. Ele ergueu seu peso, e então se esfaqueou de volta sobre o eixo rígido, forçando o corpo do homem dentro dele, e engasgando com um grito incoerente de boas-vindas quando o pau de Jasper encheu sua passagem. Cada molécula em seu reto gritava de dor, mas ele não conseguia desacelerar ou parar. Com cada pancada viciosa de seu corpo abaixo sobre o pênis, uma dor ardente explodia em sua bunda, e ainda assim ele continuava a empurrar seu corpo para Jasper com força maior. A dor ainda não possuía energia suficiente para afastar o tornado negro e furacão preparando porções cataclísmicas dentro dele, então Edward moeu sua entrada lesada contra os pelos púbicos de Jasper, frenético para instigar ainda mais desconforto. Quanto mais ele pudesse fazer essa união de seus corpos dolorosa, mais ela afastaria o poder das trevas de esculpir pedaços de sua alma.

Arranhando o peito de Jasper, Edward socou seu rabo abaixo repetidamente, sempre levando o pênis em sua passagem até a raiz. Embaixo dele, Jasper grunhiu, e Edward jurou que o pênis do homem engrossou para o tamanho de um tronco de árvore e empurrou sem piedade contra as paredes de seu canal. Linha após linha de fogo de dor terrível atravessou seu túnel, consumindo todo seu reto. _Foda-se. Porra, sim. É disso que eu preciso._

Edward ergueu para o contato visual, ainda faminto por conexão tanto quanto o aterrorizava. Jasper se prendeu a ele de volta, seu olhar totalmente cheio de luz sincera. Quando ele olhou para este homem, uma ondulação chocante de profundo prazer concentrado rolou através de seu canal. Por conta própria seu corpo espremeu com uma deliciosa pressão em torno da ereção enterrada. _Oh foda, sim. Não_.

Pânico novo o percorreu, e ele balançou-se de um lado para o outro com movimentos de pistão-rápido no eixo invadindo sua bunda, instigando um atrito mais rápido e mais quente entre sua calha e o pau de Jasper. Mas, em vez de mais dor explodindo em seu canal, choques elétricos cheios de calafrios deliciosos arquearam ao longo de suas paredes anais e crepitaram ainda mais longe para seu pênis e bolas. Um grito áspero de negação fatiou seu interior, rasgando-o em pedaços. _Não! Não pode ser bom_. Frenético, ele bateu-se para cima e para baixo no pau de Jasper com velocidade implacável, enquanto estapeava seu pênis e puxava com força em suas bolas — qualquer coisa para trazer de volta a dor.

Como um raio em resposta Jasper empinou ereto. Embrulhou o braço engessado na cintura de Edward e o forçou a parar de se mover, mas ao mesmo tempo usou o agarre para manter seus corpos fundidos. "Edward. Edward." Ferocidade apaixonada segurava seu tom. Com a mão boa, ele agarrou o pulso de Edward e o forçou a parar de abusar de seu pênis e testículos. "Bebê, pare."

"Não." Pânico e medo de uma escuridão reemergir viviam na frente e centro de Edward, e ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Foda-me mais duro." Desesperado em seu esforço de balançar os quadris e levá-los a se mover novamente, Edward expôs cada pedacinho de sua fraqueza. Fitando o olhar demasiadamente gentil de Jasper, ele implorou, "Faça-me sangrar."

Com olhos embaçados, Jasper segurou a parte de trás da cabeça de Edward e o puxou perto o suficiente para suas bocas se tocarem. "Não, não, não." Roçando os lábios com suavidade primorosa contra os dele. "Shh. Não, querido. Não."

Cada fôlego irregular que Edward sugava apreendia seus pulmões com frio gelado. "Por favor, Potro." Além de desesperado, Edward expôs ainda mais do buraco negro em sua alma. "Eu preciso que isso machuque."

Jasper balançou a cabeça, e cada vez, seus lábios roçavam ternamente contra os de Edward. "Não, você não quer. Confie em mim. Solte-se e deixe ser bom." Ele balançou os quadris suavemente embaixo dele, apenas o suficiente para criar um bom deslizamento de seu pênis dentro da bunda de Edward.

Edward choramingou quando um fio desenrolou deliciosas sensações espiralando de cima a baixo em seu canal traseiro.

"O que eu vou me lembrar desta noite é o quão incrível e louco você se sentiu dentro de mim, me fodendo pela primeira vez." Jasper se moveu com precisão constante e maravilhosa na passagem de Edward e suavemente lambeu através de seus lábios para sacudir suas línguas juntas. "Eu vou me lembrar das grandes partes cruas, por toda a vida. O pouco de dor no começo já é uma névoa nebulosa." Ele esfregou os dedos pelo peito de Edward, algemando a mão em seu pescoço e o segurando perto. "São as coisas boas que perduram e têm poder, querido. As más vão embora."

"Não…" Dedos machados de tinta de pressentimento negro cresceram mais e mais abrangentes em torno de Edward, agarrando seu coração e apertando. Se ele não esmagasse a escuridão com debilitante dor rápida, ele certamente morreria esta noite.

Lutando contra o domínio de Jasper, Edward esmagou duramente em seu pau novamente e tentou atolar seu canal tenro com força contundente contra o pau embutido. "Foda-me duro." Ele tentou empurrar os quadris para o lado e esticar sua entrada abusada ainda mais. "Rasgue minha bunda com seu pau."

Em dois movimentos rápidos, Jasper apertou o braço engessado em volta da cintura de Edward, colocando fim aos empurrões de sua parte inferior do corpo, e agarrou um punhado de seu cabelo. "Olhe para mim, Edward." Jasper o segurou refém com seu olhar fixo, e a intensidade e certeza dentro fez Edward trepidar. "Se você simplesmente deixar ir," Jasper disse, com um firme voto em seu tom, "o prazer vai consumi-lo e afastar todo o resto. Você acreditou em mim quatro anos atrás, e valeu a pena. Acredite em mim novamente agora. Não lute contra o que seu corpo quer." Jasper soltou seu cabelo, deslizou a mão por suas costas, e segurou sua bunda com o mais leve toque, digno de um calafrio. "Renda-se, bebê, e tudo de ruim será levado."

Um som miserável cheio de horrorizante necessidade atravessou Edward até seu próprio ser, e ele chamuscou a boca para Jasper com um beijo cheio de desejo cru assustador. Jasper gritou na boca de Edward em troca, e agarrou suas costas e bunda com uma fortaleza possessiva diferente de tudo que Edward já tinha experimentado em sua vida. Jasper o beijou da mesma forma, como se não só tivesse todo o direito de enfiar a língua em sua boca, mas também como se pretendesse colocar sua marca dentro de modo que qualquer outro que ousasse beijá-lo saberia que Jasper tinha estado lá primeiro e possuía sua boca — do mesmo modo que seu pênis possuía sua bunda. O pensamento de pertencer a alguém — de pertencer a Jasper — sacudiu um tremor através de Edward e fez sua passagem grampear em torno do pau enterrado do homem.

Jasper imediatamente ofegou contra seus lábios, e bombeou os quadris para cima para fazer valer uma nova reivindicação da bunda de Edward. Quando ele fatiou a faca quente de seu pênis em sua passagem, Edward gemeu em sua boca. Com um segundo impulso, um profundo e duradouro prazer despertou ainda mais fundo em seu túnel estremecido. Edward se afundou sobre o colo de Jasper, faminto por sentir cada centímetro deste homem enfiado toda a distância em sua bunda.

Embaixo dele, contra ele, Jasper estremeceu, e labaredas de sol encheram seu olhar. Ele lambeu a boca de Edward, sacudindo com sugestões atormentadoras de seu gosto, só para recuar. Com cada ondulação suave dos quadris, seu eixo se movia com pura beleza na passagem de Edward. Nem uma vez desviando o olhar dos olhos de Edward. Usando as duas mãos o melhor que pôde, Jasper esfregou tudo de cima a baixo em suas costas e nádegas, pastando os dedos e fundindo as mãos em todos os lugares. Cada leve toque das mãos deste homem em seu corpo despertando outra camada de desejo e vulnerabilidade em Edward, mas dessa vez ele acolheu o acasalamento e alegria de braços abertos. Com maior força e velocidade, ele se balançou no incrível pau grosso empalando seu rabo, beijando Jasper de novo e de novo, afundando a língua em sua boca no tempo com cada deslizamento profundo do pau maravilhoso do homem em seu corpo.

Ofegando, Jasper agarrou Edward. Raspando seus lábios com suavidade de tirar o fôlego, e estilhaços de vidro do mar cortaram seu olhar sem pestanejar. De repente, ele suplicou roucamente, "Por favor. Você se sente tão bom." Direito então, Edward apertou os músculos da bunda em torno do eixo enterrado, e o grito de prazer de Jasper encheu o trailer. Mesmo quando ele cavou os dedos no baixo de suas costas, claramente tentando deter as ações de seu corpo, Jasper falhou e enfiou seu pau duro no reto de Edward. "Eu não consigo me parar mais" — forças arenosas assumiram a voz de Jasper — "mas eu vou odiar nós dois para sempre se te machucar."

Com seu coração quebrando direto ao meio, Edward escovou a boca através das bochechas e nariz de Jasper. "Não lute comigo." Edward entreabriu os lábios, sugando o ar úmido quando se deteve em cima de Jasper e montou o pau rígido do homem com completos arrastes de cima a baixo. "Você se sente tão fodidamente bem agora, Potro," ele confessou.

As cordas invisíveis de escuridão ainda giravam ao redor de Edward, insultando-o com solidão infinita, mas dessa vez o rolo apertado de agudo prazer cegante percorrendo seu pau, bolas e bunda, e até mesmo esgueirando seu caminho por sua espinha para serpentear em seu coração gritou mais alto do que o pânico e afogou a escuridão. Edward dirigiu seu rabo abaixo sobre o pênis de Jasper, tomando o homem até o cabo, e gemeu com alegria quando seu próprio pau se levantou para rigidez completa.

"Sinta-me." Edward puxou a mão de Jasper sobre seu pau, forçando o homem a tocar sua ereção fortemente venosa, e gritou quando mergulhou seu canal flamejante sobre o comprimento espesso. "É somente bom agora, e isso é louco pra caralho." Engasgado pela emoção e paixão, Edward fundiu a testa contra a de Jasper e perdeu-se nos belos olhos do homem de cabelos de corvo. "Assim como você me jurou que seria."

Jasper subiu para Edward, reivindicando-o até a raiz. Então tomou sua boca com um beijo mordido também, sussurrando uma palavra que soava como "Bebê", enquanto o tomava com um beijo de mestre, algo cheio de desejo básico que cortava seus lábios e boca. O beijo de Jasper não sentia mais belo do que a matéria-prima em fúria através de Edward agora. O fato de que os dois estavam espiralando em direção a uma queda livre juntos alimentando Edward com outro nível de calor e necessidade.

De repente Jasper empurrou o pênis impiedosamente no corpo de Edward, lhe dando exatamente a foda fora de controle que ele desejara e implorara minutos atrás. Um prazer que-tudo-consome queimou seu caminho através de sua passagem e corrente sanguínea, não a dor que ele sentira tão certo que precisava para sobreviver. Em um padrão paralelo castigado e maravilhoso, Jasper esfaqueou os quadris para cima para tomar a bunda de Edward, que, ao mesmo tempo, se abatia sobre ele. Cada fusão de seus corpos dirigindo o pênis de Jasper fodidamente profundo no rabo de Edward.

O ritmo implacável e temerário atravessou Edward, rasgando sua passagem escancarada, mas sem dor agora. Ele gemeu do baixo de suas entranhas enquanto seu corpo tanto cerrava quanto relaxava para aceitar Jasper dentro dele. Que agora o tomava sem um pingo de gentileza, mas também o beijava como se Edward fosse todo o seu mundo, e puxava seu pau, como se nada já tivesse lhe dado mais prazer. A combinação de duro e suave a partir deste homem complexo — alguém que conhecia sua alma no mais ínfimo detalhe — ferindo a bola de elástico crescendo em seu núcleo mais e mais, arremessando-o rapidamente em direção a seu ponto de ruptura.

Em face de uma foda tão poderosa e pessoal, Edward gemeu baixinho. A cada batida que sua bunda tomava, ele cavava os dedos nas costas fortes de Jasper, tudo enquanto implorava guturalmente por mais. Jasper esmagou a boca contra a dele em resposta, e chicoteou a mão de cima a baixo em sua ereção ardente — beijando-o, masturbando-o e fodendo-o ao mesmo tempo. Incapaz de ficar quieto, Edward se empurrava de cima a baixo, de um lado para o outro, e para os lados em um padrão insano e desajeitado, desesperado para satisfazer todas as necessidades arranhando dentro dele de uma vez, mas incapaz de combater o ataque não filtrado de prazer físico que Jasper usava selvagemente em seu pênis e bunda.

Jasper o fodia com a maestria agressiva de um homem que entendia seus desejos mais secretos e sabia como usá-los ao máximo. Logo Edward se agarrou a Jasper como um homem faria em uma única tábua de madeira nas águas agitadas de um oceano infinito e revolto.

"Por favor." Edward segurou Jasper, vivendo no olhar quente e brilhante do homem. "Diga…" Parando no meio, ele gemeu quando Jasper encheu seu canal até a raiz. E dirigiu sua passagem de forma irregular sobre o polo enfiado em seu rabo, um escravo completo do prazer encontrado neste tipo de tomada agora, mas ainda olhando nos olhos de Jasper. "Diga o que você disse antes." Edward cavou os dedos nos músculos-amarrados de suas costas e pressionou os lábios nos do homem em um beijo adesivo. "Ajude-me a gozar."

Os olhos dançando com luxúria e luz, Jasper segurou o rosto de Edward em suas mãos. "Meu teimoso e sexy Edward." Enquanto Jasper o segurava, o gesso arranhava seu rosto e mandíbula, mas Edward só sentia o roçar suave dos polegares contra as extremidades de sua boca, não o arranhão áspero do gesso. "Você é a única coisa que eu preciso nesta vida para sobreviver." Pouco antes de seus lábios se tocarem, Jasper enfiou a boa mão entre eles, fechando o pau de Edward em um aperto firme, e começou a golpear seu eixo novamente. "Eu te amo." Focado em Edward, Jasper mergulhou a língua através de seus lábios e a sacudiu suavemente em sua boca. Edward choramingou quando as fissuras em seu coração se escancararam para rachaduras estruturais. "Tão certo quanto o sol nasce amanhã, eu vou te amar para sempre, e você pode contar com isso eternamente."

Então, sem hesitar, Jasper reivindicou seus lábios com um beijo de marca. Com um grito gutural, Edward rasgou sua garganta crua, estremecendo e explodindo em seus braços fortes. Com o orgasmo o colhendo completamente, ele ficou tenso de cima a baixo, e então clamou quando começou a pulverizar linhas jateadas de ejaculação sobre o estômago tanquinho de Jasper. Espasmos rasgaram através dele, indo direto para sua bunda, e lhe entregando o prazer mais chocante que ele já conhecera.

Na frente de Edward, Jasper estremeceu, e suas pupilas encolheram para pontinhos. Com um grito do tipo, Jasper caiu de costas na cama, socou os quadris no ar, e enfiou cada último centímetro de seu pênis grosso direto no cu pulsando de Edward.

Ainda na agonia do lançamento, Edward caiu sobre Jasper e se agarrou a ele de todas as formas que podia — com seus braços, e sua bunda, e sua boca — e continuou a jorrar sua semente entre seus corpos. Apenas um segundo depois, Jasper aqueceu seu reto dolorido com esperma, o preservativo nenhuma barreira para o calor enchendo seu canal no momento do lançamento de Jasper.

E o tempo tudo que seu canal flamejava e apertava ao redor do pênis de Jasper, Edward o abraçou. Com voz despojada, ele sussurrou; "Não me deixe." Com seu apelo irregular, a calha de Edward estremeceu e agarrou o pênis de Jasper, mesmo enquanto o eixo do homem escorregava de sua bunda. Edward sacudiu em cima de Jasper, e escavou de volta onde tinha começado, contra seu pescoço quente e cordeado. "Não me deixe sozinho."

Jasper imediatamente fechou os braços ao redor de Edward. Acariciando de suas costas até sua bunda e ainda mais baixo até sua coxa com um toque calmante. "Não, bebê. Eu prometo." Ele raspou o braço engessado contra o baixo de suas costas, e continuou a esfregar um padrão longo do ombro até suas nádegas e coxa, usando a mão boa. "Eu nunca faria isso." Depois de pressionar um beijo no lado da cabeça de Edward, Jasper pastou seus lábios inferiores e parou com a boca contra a concha de sua orelha. "Eu nunca faria isso. Você sempre vai me ter. Sempre."

A escuridão da inconsciência rastejou em Edward de novo, mas dessa vez ele não correu da noite. Ele tinha Jasper embaixo dele, e os braços do homem enrolados ao seu redor, mantendo-o seguro. Edward também se deleitou no conforto da respiração de Jasper, direto em seu ouvido. A segurança que Jasper representava se afundou em seu ser e o embalou de volta a dormir.

Com um arranque, Edward se empurrou fora de outro pesadelo inquieto e perturbador. Deitado de bruços, ele sugou um fôlego doloroso e ofegante. Virou a cabeça e piscou os olhos abertos, em busca de Jasper. Mais uma vez, em seu sonho, Edward tinha saído para um trabalho de rotina, apenas para voltar e encontrar sua casa, estábulo e terras destruídos, sem nenhum cowboy de cabelos de corvo e olhos verdes em qualquer lugar à vista.

O céu azul escuro, cheio de estrelas, ainda mantinha a noite lá fora refém, e o calor e sexo ainda se agarravam ao quarto onde Edward dormia. _Com Potro. Ele está aqui. Ele não se foi._

Mais ciente de outro corpo compartilhando a cama do que jamais esteve antes, Edward se ergueu de seu estômago para descansar nos cotovelos, e seu olhar deslizou para o homem dormindo ao seu lado. Sombras jogavam o corpo deslumbrante de Jasper em linhas rígidas, todas as quais pareciam destacar a perfeição de sua forma masculina. Edward olhou abertamente — ele não podia fazer-se parar — e seu fôlego se tornou mais difícil a cada segundo que olhava. Dos arcos de seus pés feios até suas pernas loucamente-longas e ainda de alguma forma viris, para seu pênis grosso e glorioso que se erguia um pouco longe do sapé de pele. Mesmo durante o sono, Jasper tinha o poder de roubar seu fôlego.

Conforme ficava lá, Edward sabia que deveria ir ao banheiro, jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto, e sair deste estado, onde a realidade e seu sonho, ambos se agarravam a sua psique. Ignorando essa voz interior, ele ficou onde estava. Tinha que continuar olhando. Desviando seu foco lentamente para cima, ele absorveu a superfície plana do estômago de Jasper, então se moveu para a larga extensão de seu peito e ombros, e para a espessura esguia de seus braços fortes. Quanto mais olhava, mais suas bolas rolavam com nova vida, e mais sangue se movia para entre suas coxas e erguia seu pau em direção ao estômago.

_Porra. Porra. Porra_. Deslocando-se mais um pouco para estudar o rosto do homem, Edward observou o pequeno sulco gravado na testa de Jasper, como também as sobrancelhas arqueadas, as maçãs do rosto afiadas, e um nariz que nunca tinha sido esmurrado fora de forma. Ele finalmente parou em sua boca — nos lábios que eram certamente muito exuberantes para um homem. Num flash, uma imagem de fazer algo muito mais básico com aquela boca do que simplesmente beijá-la encheu sua mente e arrastou um gemido de seu intestino.

Excitação cresceu rapidamente e empurrou Edward para equipe completa. Num esforço de apaziguar o fluxo de sangue e terminações nervosas gananciosas em seu pênis, Edward esfregou seu pau contra a forragem áspera. Quando fez, ele fantasiou que um toque mais suave, mais molhado e mais amoroso pastava e lambia ao longo de seu comprimento rígido.

Na frente dele, Jasper se moveu em seu sono. Ele balançou a bunda contra a cama, passou a mão contra o nariz, e esticou o braço acima da cabeça. O sono continuou a segurar Jasper, e a tranquilidade em seus traços e o relaxamento em seu corpo longo e musculoso não fizeram nada para dificultar sua estranha combinação de beleza e masculinidade. Se qualquer coisa, dormir apenas realçava o quão deslumbrante ele era. _Ele é tão malditamente lindo que não deveria ter permissão de sair em público._

Memórias vívidas de mulheres no circuito constantemente comentando sobre a bondade e sensualidade de Jasper — e como o cara não sabia o bom partido que ele era — fundiram sua cabeça com visões de homens fantasmas disputando a atenção de Jasper. Edward rosnou com possessividade, algo que sempre o enchia quando se tratava deste homem. Ciúme imediato cresceu nele, quente e vermelho, cheio de uma raiva que ele não sabia como controlar. Endorfinas despertaram em seu sistema em uma mensagem de alerta máximo.

Além do pensamento coerente, Edward subiu em Jasper e montou a parte superior de seu peito. Querendo dominar e fazer sua presença a única coisa no mundo do homem. Ele esfregou o pênis contra o restolho sob seu queixo, e depois ao longo de sua mandíbula, silvando quando os espinhos atormentaram seu eixo sensibilizado e forçou a primeira gota de pré-semem da fenda.

Embaixo dele, Jasper gemeu e espreguiçou. Quando começou a voltar à vida, ele lentamente piscou e enrugou o rosto — muito lentamente para a necessidade turbulenta dentro de Edward. Apenas olhar para Jasper não era mais suficiente para amenizar o caldeirão fervendo dentro dele, ou para aquietar os gritos internos de seu desejo avassalador.

Silenciosamente Edward se amaldiçoou, mas ainda assim se ergueu de joelhos, se apoiou contra a estante embutida que corria a largura do trailer acima das camas, e cutucou sua cabecinha contra os lábios rosados de Jasper.

Jasper estremeceu, e seus olhos se arregalaram — definitivamente nem mais um tantinho adormecido.

Com o coração cheio de um pedido de desculpas silencioso, Edward sussurrou asperamente; "Chupa meu pau," e empurrou a ponta do pênis na boca de Jasper.

Neste contato mais áspero, Jasper puxou a cabeça para trás, agarrando a perna de Edward e a sacudindo delicadamente. "Bebê, fale comigo." Preocupação demasiadamente aberta, assim como muitas perguntas — muito mais do que Edward poderia lidar neste momento — enchiam o olhar de Jasper. "Vamos respirar por um minuto e descobrir o que está acontecendo entre nós."

"Sem conversa. Por favor, Potro." Gritos internos cheios de pânico se apoderaram de Edward; Ele não sabia como mantê-los em silêncio e enterrá-los dentro. Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward puxou seu pênis rígido, sem cuidado, alimentando seus próprios desejos tumultuosos. "Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso disso agora. Ajude-me a gozar de novo."

"Edward..."

Mal se sentido humano, Edward tocou o pênis na boca de Jasper novamente. "Por favor."

O rosto inteiro de Jasper suavizou, e ele apertou o beijo mais danado de doce contra a ponta do pênis de Edward. "Shh, shh. Está bem. Você nunca tem que me implorar." Depois de apenas mais um fio de cabelo de hesitação, Jasper afundou os dedos com mais força em sua coxa, entreabriu os lábios em volta da cabeça do pênis, e o sugou para dentro.

_Oh sim_. Edward gemeu e, finalmente, começou a respirar novamente. _Tudo vai ficar bem agora_. Jasper correu a língua através da fenda, e Edward cerrou a mandíbula para segurar um grito primal. _Porra. Oh foda, Potro_. O brilho da ejaculação precoce de Edward pegou o luar e brilhou no lábio inferior de Jasper — sexy pra caralho — e Edward automaticamente empurrou os quadris e enfiou seu pau contra a boca do homem com mais força.

Onde Edward se ajoelhava, sua pele se sentia quente e apertada, como se suas entranhas fossem atravessar sua carne se ele não acalmasse o fogo ardendo em fúria dentro dele. "É isso mesmo." Como um animal, ele mostrou os dentes e alimentou mais de seu comprimento através dos lábios de Jasper. "Não pare. Chupe tudo."

Jasper gemeu ao redor de seu pênis. Afundou os dedos em sua coxa e o segurou com ele, tomando mais da metade do eixo na boca. Calor úmido imediatamente envolveu seu pau. _Gostoso pra caralho_. Edward forçou a boca de Jasper ainda mais aberta, e empurrou o resto de seu comprimento pelos lábios do homem. Alimentando-o com cada centímetro, e ao mesmo tempo forçando seus dedos até ficarem brancos na estante acima da cama, enquanto silenciosamente se ordenava a não sufocá-lo com seu pênis. Mas, Cristo — Edward ficou tenso de cima a baixo quando Jasper puxou para trás e lambeu em torno da ponta de seu pênis — era exatamente o que cada fibra em seu ser gritava para ele fazer.

Talvez os gritos escuros de necessidade ecoando dentro de Edward vazassem por seus poros, porque Jasper de repente fechou a boca ao redor de sua espessura e começou a chupar seu comprimento completo a sério, como se pudesse puxar o ouro líquido da fenda e torna-se um homem rico. Jasper se esticou para cima até tomar Edward mais fundo para dentro, uma, duas, três vezes mais, mas depois passou a masturbá-lo. Enquanto lhe dava uma punheta, Jasper chupava a ponta do pau também, e Edward gemeu tanto na visão quanto na sensação insanamente celestial desta combinação de masturbação e boquete de seu melhor amigo. _Merda do caralho_.

Segurando a estante acima da cama com ambas as mãos, Edward espalhou as pernas em cada lado de Jasper ainda mais, abaixou-se quase em sua cara, e olhou através dos olhos nublados de luxúria, assistindo, enquanto empurrava seu pênis na boca de Jasper de novo, e de novo, e de novo. _Nunca se sentiu tão bom antes._

Com seu cabelo despenteado e selvagem no travesseiro branco, Jasper balançava a cabeça para frente e para trás, e lambia a palma da língua ao longo dos lados do eixo. Ele também puxava o pênis sem perdão, e a natureza áspera de sua mão e técnica deixavam Edward mais duro e mais quente do que nunca. Edward bombeou os quadris, e suas bolas inchavam mais dolorosamente com esperma cada vez que seu pênis escorregava através da vermelhidão exuberante dos lábios de Jasper.

Suor começou a escorrer por seu rosto, caindo no cabelo de Jasper, e mesmo esse pequeno elemento de colocar seu cheiro no homem arrastou outro gemido gutural a partir de seu núcleo. Então, como se Jasper de alguma forma acreditasse que Edward podia tolerar outro nível de prazer físico, ele soltou seu pênis e deslizou a mão abaixo para segurar seu saco. Linhas instantâneas de eletricidade dispararam através de suas bolas e atiraram tentáculos de prazer pulsantes em seu pau e bunda. Choramingando, Edward vazou pérola após pérola de pré-semem na boca de Jasper. Que gemeu e lambeu a semente inicial de seus lábios. Ele, então, sacudiu a ponta da língua sobre a parte inferior supersensível do pênis de Edward, logo abaixo da cabeça, e continuou a atormentar suas bolas com outro aperto de rolamento e arraste.

Um novo toque de luz perversa centelhou nos olhos de Jasper, e uma raia de medo balançou através do núcleo de Edward, mesmo enquanto ele empinava os quadris e empurrava seu pau profundamente em sua boca. Jasper pastou os dentes suavemente ao longo de seu pênis, trazendo uma extremidade tentadora de dor que enviou uma chocante e inesperada alegria através de Edward. Ele então empurrou por trás do eixo de Edward com a ponta dos dedos e esfregou direto sobre seu maculado buraco. Sensações novas e oscilantes o consumiram, e ele sugou pelo ar. E então ficou rígido, mas Jasper continuou a massagear o danado do local mais doce no cu de Edward pelo lado de fora, e Edward se afundou no jogo íntimo. Ele gemeu quando sua passagem e entrada apertaram e depois chamejaram em boas-vindas.

"Faça isso." A demanda pedregosa deixou os lábios de Edward com mais ferocidade do que ele pretendia, mas caralho, Jasper se moveu para provocar seu buraco mais uma vez, e a memória recente do esquecimento que Jasper tinha arrastado fora dele o inundou novamente. Edward ansiava muito essa perda de novo. "Ohhh, foda." Ele mordeu o lábio e revirou as nádegas em um esforço de roubar mais do que movimentos provocantes em seu anel sensibilizado. "Faça isso." _Droga. Droga_. Jasper pastou os dígitos sobre o cu de Edward em um padrão firme e circular, mas lhe negou a penetração. Edward encontrou seu olhar nas sombras, e um aperto sem pestanejar de contato visual o teve derramando seus desejos mais básicos. "Coloque seus dedos no meu cu," ele implorou. "Faça-me gozar para você novamente."

Chicoteando rápido, Jasper puxou a mão de entre as coxas de Edward e colocou os dedos contra seus lábios. "Lamba-os para mim." O comando áspero segurava o controle de sua voz de uísque. "Chupe-os, e os deixe bons e molhados."

Imagens em movimento-rápidos do que Jasper em breve faria com esses dígitos fez o canal traseiro de Edward espasmar com carência. Feito prisioneiro pelos olhos claros e vívidos de Jasper, Edward entreabriu os lábios ao redor de seu dedo médio e indicador e os chupou plenamente na boca. O gosto bolorento de suor e sexo estourou para a vida em suas papilas gustativas, e Edward gemeu quando o sabor fez seu pau empinar e pressionar mais forte contra sua barriga. Segurando a mão de Jasper em sua boca, ele chupou, lambeu e lambuzou nos dois dígitos com voltas ávidas, toda a distância até o cinto cortado.

Cada arraste que Edward colocava nos dedos de Jasper o lembrava de como ele tão recentemente se perdera no prazer de chupar o pau deste homem, e o fez redobrar seus esforços quando mais saliva encheu sua boca. Longe do suficiente de replicar a espessura quente do pênis que ele tão chocantemente tinha adorado chupar, Edward forçou o dedo anular através de seus lábios também. Ele chupou e rodou a língua em torno dos três dígitos com o mesmo desejo sem-vergonha de quando ele havia chupado tão desesperadamente o pênis de Jasper tão pouco tempo atrás.

Jasper clamou embaixo de Edward e arqueou o corpo fora da cama. Sendo um homem também, Edward sabia sem dúvidas que o pênis de Jasper tinha respondido como se enchesse sua boca agora em lugar dos dedos. Ele alcançou atrás, só para se certificar, e pastou os dedos contra um polo tão duro e escaldante que chamuscou sua pele. Ele tentou agarrá-lo de novo, mas o rosto de Jasper ficou pálido com tensão, e ele usou a mão engessada para bater seu braço longe.

"Porra. Não faça isso." Jasper silvou enquanto tirava os dedos da boca de Edward. "Você vai me matar muito rápido se me tocar agora."

Edward entreabriu os lábios para dizer que não se importava, ele queria que Jasper perdesse a calma. Antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, porém, Jasper mergulhou dois dedos diretos em seu rabo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele chupou seu pau profundamente na boca, e as sensações gêmeas o espiralaram para o esquecimento básico mais uma vez. Lava quente queimou um círculo de fogo ao redor de sua entrada traseira e disparou atiçadores de igual calor todo o caminho em seu reto. Só que, desta vez, as linhas serpenteando estremecido prazer seguiram rápido em seus calcanhares e tornaram seu pau e bunda um playground de proibida alegria.

Usando uma sucção incrível, Jasper puxou mais do comprimento de Edward em sua boca e deixou a ponta beijar sua garganta antes de aliviar fora para chupar a cabeça novamente. E continuou a esfaquear os dedos em seu canal com golpes repetidos e profundos, enviando seu túnel em um estado pulsante e pungente de desconforto confuso e prazer.

Cada chupada completa que Jasper colocava no pau de Edward era acompanhada por uma penetração completa em seu rabo com os dedos, e ambos criando em Edward uma necessidade que-tudo-consume de se atirar de ponta-cabeça no esquecimento, onde só ele e Jasper existiam. Implacavelmente Jasper empurrou seu corpo a um estado de castigada excitação, e logo ele se tornou uma massa frenética, suas terminações nervosas superestimuladas não sabendo onde se agarrar para a liberação ou como deixar ir, a fim de explodir.

Edward bateu os quadris adiante e fodeu a boca de Jasper, certamente com agressividade demais, mas no momento ele não sabia como seduzir o homem ou desacelerar sua necessidade. Ele empurrou a bunda sobre os dedos enterrados de Jasper com velocidade, força, e nem um pingo de finesse, com um apelo gutural cada vez para que Jasper o fodesse cru e até o cabo.

De repente Jasper forçou um terceiro dedo em seu buraco lesado e em sua calha. _Ohhhh, foda-se, sim_. Quando dor terrível o atravessou, Edward empinou e grunhiu, contudo seu pau engrossou na boca de Jasper. Sem lhe dar um segundo para aclimatar, Jasper contorceu os dígitos embutidos, depois os separou no fundo de sua passagem e os torceu novamente.

Rasgado com instantâneo prazer cegante direto para seu núcleo, Edward gemeu com voz áspera, "Ohhh porra, porra… Potro." Como um animal, ele arreganhou os dentes, e seu grunhido gutural encheu o ar. Suas bolas puxaram com força em direção a seu corpo, e incapaz de se conter, ele enfiou sua cabecinha através da garganta de Jasper. "Não pare. Não pare." Agarrando a estante acima da cama por tudo que valia a pena, ele fodeu a bela boca de Jasper em um padrão fora de controle enquanto o homem desafogava uma alegria quente e maravilhosa em sua bunda escancarada. "Foda-se. Merda do caralho, Potro." Quando a faixa torceu pelo ponto de ruptura dentro dele, Edward puxou de volta para poder empurrar na base de seu pênis. "Vou gozar em sua boca."

Jasper abriu a boca e esticou a língua, e pura vida reluziu em seus olhos. A visão arrancou um grito rouco cheio de desejo avassalador da alma de Edward, e com um puxão em seu eixo, ele estremeceu e derramou sua semente. Linhas e cuspes de porra dispararam dele e revestiram a língua de Jasper, e Edward se exaltou na reivindicação e lançamento. Mas ao invés das ondas dentro dele abrandarem, o orgasmo apenas instigou o vento e chuva agitando a tempestade lá dentro ainda mais. _Por favor_. Gozar e colocar sua marca em Jasper deveria aquietar o caos, mas enquanto puxava, e puxava, e puxava seu pau, seu corpo continuava apertado, ainda cheio de necessidade. Ele jorrou mais ejaculação na boca, queixo e mandíbula de Jasper: _Eu preciso, eu preciso. Eu preciso._

Embaixo dele, os olhos ainda cintilando com tal brilho, Jasper deixou os dedos deslizar de seu canal. Assim que estalaram livres, ele levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e esfregou o rosto em seu ventre. Seu estômago estremeceu em resposta ao contato amoroso, mas seu canal apertou com a perda, como se chorando por seu companheiro natural.

Edward enfiou a mão no cabelo de Jasper, puxou sua cabeça para trás, e fez contato visual com aquele olhar aberto. _Tão bonito_. "Foda-me," Edward implorou, o pedido longe mais irritado do que ele queria que soasse. Com a necessidade despojando sua voz nua, ele não conseguiu obter o cascalho de seu tom. "Eu preciso sentir seu pau dentro de mim, me possuindo, ou eu acho que posso rasgar de minha pele."

O olhar de Jasper suavizou imediatamente para musgo. Com um sussurrado, "Shh, bebê. Tudo bem," ele deu um beijo no osso de seu quadril. Meneando-se fora de debaixo de Edward e se ajoelhando atrás dele. Ele pressionou o peito e barriga contra as costas de Edward, que estremeceu. Jasper alcançou à esquerda, na gaveta, onde pegou outro preservativo, e Edward ficou todo fraco. Ele apoiou os braços dobrados contra a estante embutida acima da cama, descansou a testa nos antebraços, e exalou instavelmente quando Jasper aliviou lubrificante fresco em seu rabo quente.

"Por favor," Edward sussurrou. Jasper o cobriu mais uma vez, e ele estremeceu. Novas gotas de suor deixaram seu corpo inteiro liso. "Foda-me agora."

Sussurrando palavras calmantes contra sua nuca, Jasper tocou a cabecinha no buraco inflamado de Edward. Correndo a mão boa ao longo de seu braço, com os dedos trancados, ele encerrou o braço engessado em volta de sua cintura. Completamente coberto, protegido pra caralho, Edward estremeceu e se agitou mais.

Enquanto ele ainda tremia, Jasper flexionou os quadris, cutucando o buraco de Edward com seu pau, e disse contra seu pescoço, "Abra-se, bebê." Ele lambeu sua nuca e aplicou pressão em seu broto com a ponta gorda do pênis novamente. "Deixe-me entrar."

Edward gemeu e arqueou a espinha como um declive de esqui. E empurrou com força contra o que precisava tão desesperadamente. Ao mesmo tempo, Jasper dirigiu os quadris adiante. Quando Jasper atravessou e enterrou seu pau profundamente na bunda de Edward, gritos ásperos gêmeos encheram o ar da noite úmida no trailer.

_Siiiimmm_. Edward baixou a cabeça e ergueu a bunda, implorando por uma foda que-tudo-consume deste homem — a única coisa que poderia fazê-lo perder a cabeça e acalmar sua necessidade.

Só Jasper, e o modo como ele o tomava tão bem, existia no mundo de Edward agora.

Edward grunhiu e gritou em encorajamento, deleitando-se quando Jasper flechou sua bunda com velocidade determinada e começou a fodê-lo a sério novamente.

Pela quarta vez esta noite, inconsciência tomou conta de Jasper e o arrastou sob a maré, em sonhos doces de um cowboy rude com um corpo quente e coração terno. Ele se aconchegou contra o calor sólido — uma sensação que alimentou a visão lânguida de braços e pernas entrelaçados em sua mente.

Uma mão calejada se fechou ao redor do pênis de Jasper e o acariciou de volta à realidade, e o sorriso sonolento em seus sonhos virou um gemido na vida real. Novamente. _Uma nova realidade com Edward na minha cama._

Edward mordiscou seu ombro, puxando com uma deliciosa firmeza em seu pau, e Jasper gemeu novamente quando sua carne formigou e seu pênis cresceu na mão dele. Edward respirou pesadamente contra sua nuca, e esfregou o eixo longo e quente entre suas nádegas de um modo que o fez pulsar por toda parte. Alcançando atrás, Jasper deslizou a mão boa pela coxa firme e levemente peluda de Edward — Cristo, ele adora tocá-lo sem medo — quando um novo som rasgado, mas agora familiar, de um pacote plástico agradou seu ouvido e ondulou por sua espinha. Seu pênis saltou em excitação, e seu buraco apertou em antecipação, mas um pau embainhado não cutucou seu cu. Ao invés, Edward estendeu a mão e rolou o preservativo na ereção de Jasper.

Edward disse com voz cascuda, "Leve-me de novo, Potro." Eletricidade estática parecia arquear pelos dedos de Edward, e necessidade frenética governava suas mãos quando ele puxou Jasper em cima dele. "Foda-me agora." Com as pernas dobradas e bem abertas, Edward ajustou o pênis de Jasper em sua entrada e estremeceu quando a ponta beijou seu broto. "Faça-o agora. Eu ainda estou liso de antes."

Apenas uma hora se passara desde a última vez que eles tinham feito sexo, mas selvageria ainda mantinha o controle do mercúrio nos olhos de Edward. A maneira como ele arranhou os dedos em seus quadris, riscando linhas de medo e pânico através do coração de Jasper.

"Não, querido. Espere." Jasper se acomodou entre as coxas de Edward, mas não penetrou a bunda do homem. Fazendo seu melhor para manter o contato visual, ele escovou os dedos contra todas as linhas quadradas e ásperas que possuíam os traços de Edward e disse baixinho, "Você parece exausto, e tem que estar dolorido." E então pastou a boca contra a de Edward, tentando acalmá-lo.

Com o sussurro de contato, Edward lançou um pequeno ruído estrangulado. "Eu não me importo. Foda-me." Ele apertou as coxas contra Jasper e tentou torná-los um. "Eu preciso disso novamente."

_Inferno santo_. Jasper gemeu. Seu pênis pulsou em resposta a tal desejo deste homem, mas ele não podia ignorar a luz antinatural em seus olhos. Edward estava em um lugar desesperador agora, Jasper podia lê-lo como se o homem tivesse as palavras tatuadas por todo o corpo, e a visão fez fissuras de gelo ondular por sua espinha.

"Você tem que saber que eu te quero de novo, mas eu não sei bebê. Estou preocupado com você." Segurando Edward de todas as maneiras que pôde, Jasper perguntou, "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Esticando-se, e esfregando cada centímetro de sua dureza implacável contra Jasper, Edward lambeu sua boca e arranhou o caminho por suas costas para agarrar sua bunda. "Você nem sequer precisa se mover. Eu só te quero lá dentro." Edward esfregou seu buraco e fenda contra o eixo sensibilizado de Jasper. "Eu preciso senti-lo aqui."

"Bebê…" _Porra_. Jasper rangeu os dentes e convocou cada grama de força de vontade dentro dele, tudo em um esforço de evitar bater seu pênis na bunda de Edward e fodê-lo inconsciente. Ele roçou outro beijo nos lábios deste homem duro ao invés. Embora seu pênis se esticasse com necessidade furiosa, Jasper disse, "Eu ainda não estou certo sobre isso." Algo entre uma risada e um gemido escapou dele também. "E eu definitivamente não posso ir dentro de você, e então não me mover."

"Então mova. Eu quero. Foda-me, Potro." Edward se agarrou a ele, e era como se necessidade crua e não filtrada se derramasse de seus dedos e se afundasse na alma de Jasper. O simples contato parecia criar buracos rasgados em sua própria carne, e nada podia ferir seu coração mais. Edward implorou, "Foda-me até que eu me perca em você." O desespero aberto em seu olhar, emparelhado com o tom eviscerado em sua voz, dominaram os temores de Jasper sobre o estado emocional de Edward e anularam qualquer precaução e cuidado por sua segurança física. A despojada necessidade nua do homem o arrastando direto para o abismo junto com ele. "Potro." Edward ficou tenso e cavou os dedos em sua carne. "Ajude-me a gozar de novo."

Em um clamor incoerente, Jasper gritou o nome de Edward. Incapaz de permanecer vendo sua dor, ele bateu a boca abaixo sobre a de Edward, levando-o com um beijo cruel, e ao mesmo tempo esfaqueou seu pau toda a distância em sua bunda. Com a fusão de seus corpos, Edward mordeu seus lábios e cavou os dedos mais fundos em suas nádegas. Ele revirou a parte inferior do corpo para avidamente aceitar a invasão, e calor sublime e apertado cercou o pênis de Jasper. _Oh Deus sim_. Jasper afundou a língua na boca de Edward, reivindicando a posse dele lá tão completamente quanto fez no canal aquecido e escorregadio do homem. Prendendo a cabeça de Edward com os braços, ele se desculpou entre beijos quando acidentalmente bateu nela com o gesso. Uma risada doce se misturou com um gemido quebrado de Edward, e o som maravilhoso serpenteou em seu sistema e capturou um aperto ainda mais apertado em seu coração.

O peito constringindo com muita emoção, Jasper se balançou em Edward de novo e de novo, dando a cada terminação nervosa em seu corpo uma razão para cantar com alegria. Embaixo dele, Edward ondulava e beijava Jasper de volta com abandono cru.

A cada impulso de seus corpos, Jasper e Edward ganhavam velocidade. Contorcendo-se um contra o outro como se batalhando para dominar e conquistar a vitória. A fricção inflamando cada centímetro de seu pênis enluvado e atirando dardos de prazer-de-ponta por todo seu corpo. Jasper rosnou como um animal quando o prazer angustiante envenenou sua corrente sanguínea e o despojou de tudo, exceto a necessidade de dar completo prazer a este homem.

No final, Edward agarrou o traseiro de Jasper, e seu canal apertou repetidamente num aperto de punho firme no pênis enterrado nele. Com cada impulso dos quadris, Edward espetava seu pênis longo e duro contra a barriga de Jasper. Sussurrado ofegante, "Sim, Potro, sim, Potro, sim," cada vez que Jasper dirigia o pênis nele até o cabo.

Cada pequena e grande sensação torcia no próprio interior de Jasper, empurrando-o cada vez mais distante sobre um arame sem rede. Quando Edward se deslocou para fechar os braços ao redor de seus ombros, e ao mesmo tempo fechou as pernas na parte inferior de suas costas, Jasper estremeceu, e suas bolas puxaram com força em seu saco. Cristo, Jasper nunca tinha sido trancado tão completamente nos braços de outra pessoa, e a torção sufocante em seu coração lhe disse que ele nunca queria que Edward o soltasse.

Edward apertou Jasper por toda parte, e com umidade listrando seu rosto, ele sussurrou, "Por favor, não me deixe." O apelo ressoou toda a distância dos membros, dedos e ossos de Edward, e esmagaram seu caminho pelo próprio ser de Jasper. "Não me deixe sozinho."

Com o coração nas mãos para este homem, Jasper prometeu, "Nunca, nunca, nunca," e se puxou de pé, fora do corpo de Edward. Suas bolas se erguiam altas contra seu corpo, e ele estremeceu quando sêmen correu por seu sistema, a caminho de seu pênis. Jasper rasgou o preservativo fora, apontou a fenda para a barriga tensa de Edward, e articulou, "Você é meu. Só meu," uma fração de segundo antes de sacudir com seu lançamento. Ele bombeou seu pau e gritou por todos os cantos do trailer quando esperma jorrou de seu eixo e ele marcou Edward com sua semente.

Quando os primeiros cuspes de ejaculação bateram em Edward, ele imediatamente se empinou fora da cama na agonia do orgasmo também. Com os olhos escurecidos além da pior tempestade de inverno, ele confessou com voz rouca, "Eu te amo, Potro. Você me possui. Para sempre." Com o corpo arqueado, ele jorrou linha após linha de ejaculação pelo ar, e seu esperma e o de Jasper choveram sobre ele juntos e marcaram sua carne.

"Edward…" Um punho apertou no coração de Jasper. Ele puxou em seu pênis novamente e jogou mais sêmen espesso no estômago de Edward.

Segundos depois de atingir o orgasmo, a tensão deslizou do corpo de Edward, e ele caiu para trás na cama, sua libertação concluída. Jasper nem sequer teve que olhar acima de seu ventre coberto de esperma para saber que os olhos do homem já haviam se fechado e que mais uma vez ele adormecera. Estava tudo bem. Isso era aparentemente o MO[2] de Edward. Um novo padrão descoberto. _Acordar. Fazer sexo. Gozar como um gêiser. Dormir. Lavar, enxaguar, repetir_.

Quando Jasper caiu na cama ao lado de Edward, tendo cuidado para não cair sobre o gesso — não que isso importasse a essa altura, ele já tinha abusado do braço o suficiente esta noite — ele sorriu, e sua barriga vibrou. Ele sabia muito sobre Edward, certamente mais do que qualquer outra pessoa neste planeta, mas esta noite ele descobrira que ainda não sabia tudo sobre seu duro cowboy. _Tipo que ele não consegue manter os olhos abertos depois do sexo_.

Jasper deu um beijo gentil no ombro de Edward e depois sorriu contra a pele quente. Quando se aconchegou contra o lado do homem, ele descobriu que mal podia esperar para descobrir que outras mil peculiaridades compunham seu Edward.

O alarme despertou Jasper pouco antes do amanhecer. Mesmo com o calor do verão, um frio atravessou sua espinha, e ele soube que Edward não mais dormia em sua cama. Frio úmido torceu através de seu intestino. Ele não tinha que olhar no banheiro pelos artigos pessoais ou nos armários pela roupa. Ele podia sentir o vazio no trailer — o frio que veio com a ausência de um corpo tão familiar — toda a distância até seu núcleo. Edward se foi. Para sempre dessa vez.

_Porra_. À noite passada Jasper sabia que algo poderoso, cru e avassalador tinha se apoderado de Edward. O instinto lhe dizia para forçar uma conversa entre eles. Ao invés, ele tinha deixado sua necessidade recém-despertada pelo sexo superar o que ele sabia sobre o coração protegido e cauteloso de Edward — que precisava de calma e segurança, tanto quanto paixão — e agora Edward tinha corrido.

_Eu não tenho ninguém para culpar além de mim mesmo._

Jasper esmurrou a parede do trailer com seu gesso. Com força.

_** beijos e até**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cintilações de luz solar do início da manhã perfuraram a noite se esvaindo. Quando Edward tropeçou para o galpão no quintal, ele apertou os olhos e amaldiçoou; Dor semelhante a atiçadores de fogo apunhalaram seu crânio através das pálpebras e agravaram o latejar em seu cérebro. Inferno, no caralho do seu corpo inteiro. Um cavalo ou dois já o tinha derrubado em sua vida, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de tal dor jamais agarrando seus músculos e minando sua força… _Não_. Ele empurrou o ombro contra a porta para balançar solta a madeira inchada da armação, e então deixou o impulso levá-lo direto para a cama desdobrável no canto do galpão. _Não pense em cavalos_.

Tarde demais, imagens de magníficos mustangs encheram sua mente; Rapidamente se transformando em potros, que, em seguida, em uma névoa mudaram para olhos de floresta, cabelos de corvo, lábios luxuriantes e um corpo masculino duro e musculoso que Edward agora conhecia em todos os sentidos melhor do que o seu próprio. _Potro_.

No galpão, Edward gemeu, "Não,", mas rápidas-sensações táteis de fogo atacaram seu corpo de qualquer maneira, recriando a incrível sensação daquela boca nele em todos os lugares. Como se tivesse Jasper nesta pequena cama dobrável com ele agora, Edward rolou de bruços e bombeou os quadris para tocar a forragem. O calor úmido daquela língua lambeu sua espinha, e com um gemido ele apresentou Jasper com sua bunda. Ele enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e gemeu com cada esfregar de seu pau contra o jeans e o colchão fino. Edward lutou contra as imagens e os sentimentos que essas imagens mentais evocavam; Como vinha fazendo desde o momento em que deixou o rodeio, mas ali deitado, ele ainda podia sentir Jasper e seu corpo grande e forte se afundar em cima dele e sussurrar, "_Eu te amo,"_ contra sua orelha enquanto empurrava aquele pau gordo e maravilhoso em seu rabo disposto. Na visão, no momento da tomada, Jasper gritava e derramava sua semente quente profundamente nos recessos de seu corpo. E, na realidade, quando o sol do Texas surgiu lá fora, fluindo através da janela sem-cortina acima da pequena cama, Edward gemeu, e suas paredes anais ordenharam o pênis fantasma possuindo sua bunda. Ele jorrou em seu jeans enquanto guturalmente chamava Potro no travesseiro.

Na sequência, quando o alto do orgasmo flutuou longe, o fedor de um corpo azedo misturado com esperma, permeou a roupa de cama de algodão e invadiu suas narinas — evidência de que Edward não tomava banho em quase duas semanas. A lembrança do por que o havia levado a dormir no galpão, e por que ele não se deixava chegar perto do chuveiro de seu irmão e cunhada, arrastou mais um profundo gemido cheio de ódio de seu núcleo.

Seu primeiro dia de volta em sua cidade natal no Texas, Edward tinha entrado sob o spray para um banho rápido, só para se perder nas memórias das coisas cruas e proibidas que tinham acontecido no trailer com Jasper. Minutos depois, naquele box, ele tinha voltado à realidade com três dedos enterrados em seu rabo dolorido, atirando ejaculação por todo o azulejo azul-celeste rachado e gritando do topo de seus pulmões para seu Potro fodê-lo através da cama e no chão. _Como eu faço cada vez maldita que ele borbulha em minha cabeça e eu não consigo fazê-lo ir embora._

Quando Edward tinha saído do banheiro, Rose não dissera uma palavra, mas seu quarto compartilhava a mesma parede, e ela tinha estado lá quando ele gritara por outro homem. Ela certamente tinha dito a seu irmão o que ouvira. Naquela manhã, Edward se mudara do sofá para o galpão, e não tinha feito contato visual com nenhum deles, Rose ou Emmett, desde então. _Não que eu os tenha visto direto o bastante para fazê-lo de qualquer maneira._

O fedor de álcool encheu o galpão convertido também, e com o primeiro cheiro de cerveja, o buraco negro em sua barriga cresceu. Ele rosnou para as sombras, como se isso pudesse afugentar os demônios. Desde que voltara para casa no Texas, Edward tinha passado todas as horas tentando se distrair, tentando encontrar algo — ou alguém — para apagar o rosto de Jasper de sua mente. Para apagar a marca do corpo dele em sua carne. Mas, porra, nesta cidade, ele não podia fazer nada além de montar a cavalo como distração, e ele achava que estar perto dos animais, embora não podendo trabalhar com eles, só o fazia sofrer mais pelo amor que tinha pelos cavalos que conhecera tão bem com o rodeio. Esqueça sobre encontrar uma mulher para aliviar suas necessidades. Edward não conseguia obter sequer uma porcaria de uma contração em seu pênis, quanto mais uma ereção, a menos que deixasse Jasper em sua mente. Quando isso acontecia, esquece. Ele não conseguia manter seu pau para baixo.

Pânico e medo imediatos encharcaram o interior de Edward. Em uma tentativa de bloquear sua súbita atração feroz por outro homem, ele bateu em sua própria cabeça repetidamente. _Eu não posso precisar tanto dele, não assim. Eu perderei tudo. Até a mim mesmo_. Mas Edward tinha necessidade de Jasper, e quando momentos de lucidez escorregavam, ele sabia que se deixasse voltar para Jasper, ele iria mais do que cair nos braços do homem. Ele iria mais do que rolar e implorá-lo para fodê-lo ao esquecimento. Ele abriria mão de tudo por Jasper. Cada respiração que Jasper tomasse se tornaria dele, e Edward viveria ou morreria em base de tudo e qualquer coisa que Jasper fizesse. _Não. Eu não o quero assim_. Edward se agitou insuportavelmente no opressivo calor do verão do Texas. _Eu não vou me deixar precisar dele assim._

_Mas você já precisa_. Odiando cada molécula em seu corpo, que chorava por este homem, desprezando este cérebro que não deixava Jasper ficar no passado, onde deveria estar; Ele rolou e alcançou para o lado da cama. Como tinha feito desde o momento em que saíra do trailer — Cristo, Edward podia nunca mais olhar nos olhos daquele homem por quem ele implorara com tal agressão desesperada — ele pegou uma bebida.

Quando a primeira tragada da cerveja quente escorreu por sua garganta, as sementes de náusea dentro dele brotaram grandes galhos e membros. Cada um alcançando mais fundo em seu núcleo e se envolvendo mais firmemente ao redor de sua alma, cortando seu oxigênio. Edward sabia que se continuasse bebendo, a inconsciência viria, e com ela uma trégua temporária dos pensamentos e imagens de Jasper, todos o assombrando mais vivamente do que o último. _Mas, no processo, você vai se tornar seu pai._

_Porra nenhuma_. Mas, mesmo quando Edward desejou força, ele sabia que precisava de Jasper fora de sua cabeça mais do que desejava sobriedade. Ele virou a lata e bebeu todo o resto da cerveja. Nem sequer sentindo o gosto do líquido mais.

Seu telefone tocou no bolso, mas ele não tinha que olhar para saber de quem seria. Ele havia lido cada último texto mil vezes. Mesmo quando ordenava a si mesmo que não, ele olhava de qualquer maneira — mas ele ainda não tinha respondido ou feito uma chamada. Ele não se atrevia a fazê-lo. Uma palavra trocada, ouvir a voz suave de uísque de Jasper, e Edward sabia que perderia sua merda e voaria de volta para os braços do homem.

_Eu não posso voltar. Eu não posso deixar aquela noite acontecer de novo._

O telefone vibrou em seu bolso mais uma vez.

_Vá embora, Potro_. Edward abriu outra cerveja e tomou outra golada longa. _Por favor, me deixe ter um pouco de paz._

Emmett olhou para seu irmão, dessa vez, desmaiado no chão do galpão, e suspirou. "Filho da puta." Sua voz quebrou. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer com ele."

Olhando para ele, Rose respondeu, "Vamos colocá-lo na cama para começar. Ele ainda não te disse nada sobre por que está aqui?"

"Nem uma palavra." Quando Emmett se moveu para perto da cabeça de seu irmão, ele apontou para Rose ficar com os pés. "Tem que ser algo ruim pra porra." Depois de se agachar, ele enganchou os braços sob as axilas de Edward e então flexionou e se esforçou para erguer o peso morto de seu irmão. Rangendo os dentes, Emmett embaralhou o um metro e oitenta e três centímetros necessários para despejá-lo sobre a cama. Uma vez que ele fez, Edward pendeu a cabeça. Edward exalou, e respiração passada misturada com bebida agrediu o nariz de Emmett e o esfaqueou no coração.

Olhando para Rose, Emmett piscou a ferroada de lágrimas dos olhos. "Olhe para ele." E pediu a sua esposa para fazê-lo, contudo ele não suportava ver o homem sujo e inconsciente, com barba por fazer, dormindo de uma bebedeira em seu barracão — esta pessoa que mal parecia ser seu irmão. "Tornar-se um bêbado é a única coisa que Edward jurou que nunca faria, mas ele vem se perdendo mais nestas duas semanas do que eu jamais vi em toda minha vida. Isso não é Edward. Nem de perto."

"Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso" — Rose pegou um celular da cama e o estendeu para Emmett — "mas verifique seu telefone. Veja o que pode encontrar."

Levantando as mãos e se afastando, Emmett sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso não está certo."

"Seu irmão está escapando aqui." Um apelo enchia as palavras de Rose. "Eu sei o quão próximo vocês são. Ele está te matando por vê-lo assim."

Droga. Droga. Emmett deslizou um olhar entre seu irmão inconsciente e o celular; E respeito lutou bastante contra seu medo e preocupação. Sua mãe lhes dera pouca privacidade quando garotos e jovens, e ambos sempre tinham odiado a invasão, mesmo quando entendiam sua necessidade de interferir.

"Tudo bem," Rose disse rispidamente. "Eu faço. Minha primeira prioridade é cuidar de você" — ela tocou-e-bateu contra a tela de toque — "e com todas essas preocupações que está tendo, você não está dormindo, então eu vou cruzar a linha para você."

"Não!" Emmett arrancou o telefone da mão de Rose. "Se tem que ser feito, serei eu a fazê-lo." Com alguns toques rápidos na tela, ele percorreu cerca de vinte mensagens de texto — todas da mesma pessoa. "Nas últimas duas semanas tem um monte de mensagens de seu amigo Potro."

"Leia-as."

Murmurando uma maldição e um pedido de perdão, Emmett bateu aberta a primeira mensagem. Depois a outra. E a outra. "Muitos, _ligue-me_ e" — Emmett chegou à última, datada da manhã que Edward tinha aparecido, e ele franziu a testa — "e uma _estou preocupado com você,_ e uma _nós podemos consertar o que aconteceu_."

Rose arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva. "Soa como se algo aconteceu. Talvez uma briga? Algo sobre o trabalho? Ou talvez uma mulher meteu-se entre eles?"

Emmett novamente escorregou o olha para seu irmão desmaiado. "Não sei." Trechos de centenas de conversas anteriores com Edward passaram por sua mente, mas nenhuma se destacou e arranhou fora do mundano. "Potro teria que ter feito algo malditamente feio para fazer Edward cambalear assim. Eles têm sido melhores amigos praticamente desde o dia que Edward contratou o cara. Eu nunca conheci Potro, mas do que sei, eu sempre imaginei que ele levaria uma bala por Edward. Eu sei que Edward faria isso por ele."

"Então, eles devem ter tido uma briga feia. Do contrário, eu não vejo por que esse cara Potro estaria enviando mensagens assim para Edward."

Quando as peças se encaixaram — nada poderia ferrar Edward mais do que a traição de alguém que ele chamava um amigo — uma bola de fogo explodiu um alto de milha dentro de Emmett. "Se esse filho da puta apunhalou meu irmão pelas costas, ou tomou uma mulher dele, ou uma promoção, depois de tudo que Edward fez por ele, eu mesmo vou matar essa porra." Com vapor o enfurecendo, Emmett atolou o dedo na tela do telefone de Edward e entrou na agenda de endereços, coçando para fazer uma chamada.

Emmett ia obter algumas respostas de merda e consertar seu irmão nem que fosse a última coisa que ele faria.

Em um churrasco no rodeio, Jasper se sentou em uma pequena mesa com Marcy e Tim, mas mal tocou a costela, feijões e salada de batata. Os sons do rádio de alguém tocando se misturava com o burburinho de conversa, mas tudo se tornara um ruído branco em sua cabeça. Ele se tornara bem familiarizado com cochichos, risadinhas, apontamentos, e a ocasional definição "_Bicha_" jogado em sua cara hoje em dia, e chegara a um ponto onde isso era agora um ruído de fundo também.

No calor daquela noite com Edward em seu trailer, ele nem tinha pensado em todas as janelas abertas; devido ao ar condicionado quebrado. Consequentemente, um bocado de gente no rodeio que voltava de sua noite fora tinha ouvido em primeira mão os gemidos e gritos dos dois homens na agonia de tal sexo apaixonado. Uma palavra sussurrada no ouvido de outro rapidamente se transformara em um incêndio de zumbidos de fofocas, todas as quais Jasper tinha eventualmente colocado juntas com a ajuda de Marcy e Tim.

_Todos sabem que nós fodemos a noite toda, e desde que o filho da puta fugiu de mim, eu tenho que lidar com todos esses idiotas de mente-fechada sozinho_. Hoje Jasper tinha virado para uma silenciosa e impotente fúria pela ausência do idiota Edward; Amanhã, provavelmente, ele acordaria doendo pela confusão e dor que Edward deveria estar sofrendo ao tentar classificar e enfrentar seus novos sentimentos por outro homem.

"Book?" Um clicado insistente estalou perto da orelha de Jasper. Então, "Jasper. Jasper!" Alguém tocou em seu braço.

Mais rápido que um raio, Jasper envolveu a mão em um antebraço, torcendo o braço do homem para trás em um ângulo não natural, e soltou, "Idiota, não me toque."

"Jasper." Marcy, com tom feminino, mas firme, puxou Jasper completamente de volta à realidade. "Acorde."

A voz familiar de Tim penetrou em seu crânio também. "Solte-me, cara." Ele torceu o braço fora do agarre de Jasper. Faíscas iluminavam seu olhar cor de avelã, e ele resmungou, "Eu sou uma das poucas pessoas que você ainda tem do seu lado."

_Porra_. Sentindo-se com aproximadamente meio metro de altura, Jasper se encolheu em sua cadeira. "Desculpe. Não se registrou imediatamente em minha cabeça que era você. E me defender automaticamente é instinto ultimamente." Nas mãos de pessoas que Jasper outrora havia considerado conhecidos e até amigos, ele tinha voado de cabeça em latas de lixo, pilhas de merda, e mais de uma parede nas duas últimas semanas. "Mas eu peço desculpas."

Ainda esfregando o pulso e antebraço, Tim encarou o celular na mesa de piquenique. "Eu estava tentando te dizer que seu telefone estava tocando. Agora já parou."

Com seu coração imediatamente subindo para sua garganta, Jasper agarrou o telefone. CHAMADA PERDIDA com JED e NENHUMA MENSAGEM enchia a tela. Jasper se atirou de pé e praguejou para cima uma tempestade, como se mover e amaldiçoar Deus pudesse reverter o tempo. _Chame-o de volta. Chame-o de volta agora_. Cada célula dentro dele zumbia descontroladamente, e seus dedos tremiam tanto que ele não conseguia comandá-los a se aquietar para lhe permitir apertar os botões certos. Então, já não importava. Jasper saltou — _oh merda, bebê_ — quando o telefone vibrou em sua mão.

Com um aperto no botão Atender, Jasper coaxou; "Edward. Oh Deus." Ele mal conseguia falar através do amontoado doloroso enchendo sua garganta. "Você está bem?"

"Não é Edward!" Uma voz de homem, uma cheia de um sotaque sulista mais agudo, trovejou no ouvido de Jasper. "O que diabos você fez com meu irmão, imbecil? Diga-me agora."

"Emmett?" Outro senão o próprio Jasper, ninguém mais falaria com tanta paixão em nome de Edward. Suas pernas cederam. Ele se afundou em uma cadeira, e seu coração despencou da garganta para seus pés. "Edward está com você? Oh, graças a Deus. Meu intestino me disse que ele teria voltado para casa, mas —"

Emmett cortou a fala, sua voz se alterando no telefone, "Meu irmão tem andado bêbado fora de sua bunda por duas semanas. Ele não fala com ninguém, e não visita a família, nem mesmo nossa mãe. Que porra aconteceu com ele? Eu quero saber agora."

_Bêbado?_ Jasper cobriu a boca para abafar um gemido cheio de dor compartilhada, privada. _Não, bebê. Não faça isso._

Emmett cuspiu, "Comece a falar, porra!"

Com o coração partido, Jasper fechou os olhos. "Eu não posso te dizer por que ele está fazendo isso. Não cabe a me dizer."

"Então, há algo." Cada palavra perfurava o telefone como uma flecha de ponta-envenenada. "Você sabe o que é. Tem a ver com você."

"Sim." A admissão veio rápida e fácil. Jasper podia não ter permissão ou o direito de divulgar o papel de Edward na noite que eles tinham compartilhado, mas que se dane se ele iria negar sua parte no que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha com nenhuma pessoa maldita nesta turnê de rodeio pelas duas últimas semanas, e não o faria com o irmão de Edward agora. "Eu sei por que ele está assim. Eu sei de tudo."

"Então é melhor você consertar isso, seu porra," Emmett cobrou, "e é melhor você fazer isso agora, ou eu juro por Deus que vou aí encontrá-lo e matá-lo eu mesmo."

"Mantenha-o seguro para mim por mais dois dias." De volta de pé, Jasper compassou em um círculo apertado enquanto rodas que tinham ido enferrujando em sua mente nos últimos dias começaram a girar com precisão e focada velocidade. "Eu estarei aí em dois dias. Eu irei, e vou chutar Edward em marcha e trazê-lo de volta em sua vida novamente. Eu prometo."

"Foda-se seus dois dias," Emmett discutiu. "Venha agora."

Cada molécula em Jasper o puxou como um imã em direção ao aeroporto mais próximo, mas gratidão pelas oportunidades que Roger e Angie tinham lhe dado neste último ano, como também um mapa com um quadro maior para seu futuro e de Edward, manteve seus pés plantados no chão. "Eu tenho dois compromissos para resolver primeiro. Um deles tem a ver com Edward." Seu peito vibrou quando ele pensou em seu compromisso na segunda-feira com vida e emoção renovada. "Eu tenho sido o melhor amigo de Edward por quatro anos. Eu nunca o trairia, o feriria ou o guiaria errado. Você tem que confiar que o que tenho a fazer vai beneficiar Edward também." Jasper deu a Emmett tantos ossos quanto podia. Ele entendia a impaciência do homem, mas também precisava do cara do seu lado. "Edward vai precisar disso como parte do que vai tornar tudo certo entre nós novamente. Eu tenho que ter isso para apresentar a ele a fim de lhe mostrar que nós podemos ter um novo caminho e que ele não precisa do álcool para fazer isso certo."

Um suspiro reverberou de Emmett na outra extremidade. "Você está falando em círculos."

Exalando também, Jasper olhou para o céu azul, e o azul do céu além. "Eu sei que soa assim, mas não posso te dar nada mais agora."

Um batimento cardíaco estendido cheio de silêncio se passou entre os homens antes de Emmett admitir, "Eu não sei se confio em você. Eu só sei que Edward fez por tantos anos, então eu vou com isso, o que eu sei é que ele não pode continuar assim." Um par de maldições resmungadas baixinho seguiu pelo telefone. Então Emmett deixou escapar, "Você jura que pode dar jeito nele?"

Alívio tomou conta de Jasper como uma cachoeira de uma fonte quente, mergulhando-o em esperança mais uma vez. "Se ele apenas me der uma chance de falar com ele, eu acredito que posso."

"Você só tem que chegar aqui." Força sólida fortificou o comando de Emmett. "E eu terei certeza de que ele te escute. Conte com isso."

"Obrigado." Além de Emmett, Jasper agradeceu a um superior por levar o irmão de Edward a fazer esta chamada. "Você fez a coisa certa."

Com o tom de voz ainda duro, Emmett respondeu, "Você pode me agradecer quando eu vir Edward de volta ao seu antigo eu."

"Mande-me seu endereço." Vivo mais uma vez, Jasper mentalmente começou a criar e contar os muitos itens em sua lista de afazeres. Ele tinha que estar pronto para enfrentar Edward em pouco mais de quarenta e oito horas. "Eu estarei aí na terça-feira."

"Você tem isso. Adeus."

Depois que se despediu Jasper enfiou seu telefone no suporte e agarrou seu prato e refrigerante cheio, de repente faminto novamente. Olhando entre Tim e Marcy, ele disse com um pedido de desculpas, "obrigado pela companhia, mas vou levar isso comigo. Tenho uma fala que ainda precisa de alguns aprimoramentos. Não quero estragar ou deixar nada de fora."

Marcy olhou para cima com um centelhar brilhando em seus olhos. "Está acontecendo, não é? Assim como você tem trabalhado desde a manhã que ele foi embora."

Segurando o olhar de Marcy, Jasper se aqueceu por dentro ainda mais. "Sim."

Em seus melhores dias nestas últimas semanas, entre aqueles momentos terríveis e escuros onde ele fantasiava em matar Edward por correr e deixá-lo sozinho, Jasper deixava brilhar a luz sobre seus sonhos mais privados de uma vida com Edward. Marcy não só tinha mantido a confiança de Jasper, ela o ajudara a aperfeiçoar esses desejos mais secretos; E talvez aberto à porta para torná-los realidade. "Eu quero agradecê-la mais uma vez por me conseguir essa entrevista com Cain Hawkins e Luke Forrester. Isso será a chave. Eu sei."

"Eu vou sentir sua falta, querido" — Marcy piscou quando disse isso — "e daquele burro teimoso também. Mas acho que você está certo. É o movimento certo para vocês dois."

O coração de Jasper apertou bem apertado da melhor maneira possível. "Ainda não é um adeus. Eu ainda verei vocês dois amanhã." Desde que suas mãos estavam cheias, ele acenou com a cabeça para Tim. "Noite."

Tim saltou de seu assento. "Espere! Você vai deixar o rodeio?" Suas sobrancelhas puxaram com linhas profundas, e ele se virou para a tia. "Você sabia que ele ia embora?" Ele se virou de volta para olhar para Jasper. "Para onde você vai?"

Seu pênis pulsou com antecipação pela primeira vez em semanas, e Jasper sorriu lento e fácil quando uma imagem de Edward encheu sua mente. "Indo direto ao ponto," ele compartilhou, sem nenhuma vergonha, só orgulho em sua voz, "eu vou atrás de meu homem."

Com isso Jasper se virou e se afastou.

Atrás dele, Tim vaiou e gritou palavras obscenas de encorajamento. Marcy aplaudiu também. Talvez, só talvez, Jasper podia ouvir duas ou três outras vozes se misturarem em encorajamento também.

Jasper sorriu e riu cheio até a borda. Edward logo veria isso também — embora isso possa atingi-lo como um veículo com rodas de dezoito quando ele aceitasse plenamente a verdade: A vida era boa.

Jasper estudou o homem sujo e fedorento desmaiado em uma pequena cama de um galpão de banheiro, e seu coração partiu direto ao meio. _Oh, bebê_. Odor corporal obsoleto permeava o ar em ondas grossas, duas janelas abertas não faziam nada para refrescar o galpão. Se Jasper não tivesse trabalhado ao redor de estábulos durante toda sua vida de adulto, ele poderia ter vomitado. Edward não parecia ter tomado banho, barbeado ou escovado os dentes desde a noite em que fizeram sexo. _O que você fez a si mesmo?_

Ao seu lado, Emmett praguejou e enfiou as mãos por seu cabelo cor-de-areia. "Você vê o que quero dizer?" Ele olhou para Jasper, seus olhos apenas uma sombra mais escura do que os de Edward. "Ele está ferrado."

Com seu intestino torcendo junto com seu coração, Jasper se virou para não mergulhar de cabeça naquela cama com Edward e envolvê-lo apertado. "Sim," ele respondeu, com sua garganta deixando sua voz rouca como o inferno. Droga, ele tinha que obter sua merda junta rápido, ou se dobraria de joelhos ao lado de Edward. Neste momento, Edward precisava que ele tivesse aço em seu esqueleto.

Jasper pigarreou e enfrentou Emmett de frente. "Eu acreditei quando você disse que ele estava ruim, mas…" Jasper não conseguiu evitar; Seu olhar se desviou para o lado de Edward novamente. Quanto mais ele olhava, maior o buraco em seu peito crescia. "Maldição." Ele teve que piscar longe a queimadura de lágrimas empurrando para se libertar. "Este não é Edward. Este é exatamente o oposto do que ele trabalhou tão duro para ser."

"Fico feliz em ouvi-lo dizer isso," Emmett murmurou. "Faz-me pensar que você o conhece, afinal."

"Eu o conheço," Jasper respondeu também baixinho. "Melhor que ninguém." _E não há momento melhor do que agora para me mexer e provar isso_. "Você pode nos dar algum tempo a sós?" Por meio de uma explicação, o que certamente Emmett exigiria; Jasper só pôde adicionar, "Você terá que ter um pouco de fé e confiar em mim quando eu digo que realmente precisa ser apenas nós dois quando conversarmos."

"Sem chance."

"Eu estive com seu irmão por quatro anos, e nem sequer tenho que te perguntar para saber que nem uma vez Edward tenha insinuado ou declarado para você que eu alguma vez o desrespeitei ou lhe fiz algo de errado, porque eu não fiz. Eu sou seu amigo." Forjando aço solidificado em sua espinha, Jasper não recuou. "Você tem que acreditar que eu só quero ajudá-lo. Parte de você deve ter percebido isso quando ligou, ou você não teria me dado seu endereço e concordado em me deixar vir para o Texas."

Com os lábios em uma linha fina, Emmett cruzou os braços contra o peito e mudou seu foco para Edward. "Eu não sei."

"Eu nunca machucaria Edward." Percebendo sua fraqueza, Jasper empurrou. Ele até riu quando disse, "Eu poderia irritá-lo com os métodos que uso para trazê-lo de volta — inferno, eu tenho certeza que vou — mas eu jamais vou machucá-lo."

Emmett olhou para Edward, um brilho duro em seus olhos, pelo mais longo minuto maldito Jasper suou em sua vida. Por fim, ele virou aquele olhar implacável direto em Jasper. "Uma hora. Eu disse à minha esposa que a levaria para almoçar, e vou fazê-lo, mas depois eu volto. Não pense que eu não farei."

_Merda_. "Você pode me dar duas horas?" Jasper se segurou firme em seu chão; Ele tinha que fazê-lo por Edward. "Eu vou precisar deixá-lo sóbrio primeiro se vamos conversar."

"Uma e meia." Emmett mordeu o consentimento fora como se azedasse sua boca. "É isso."

Exalando, Jasper estendeu a mão para Emmett. "Feito."

Depois de um aperto de mão firme, Emmett se afastou. "Não me faça lamentar isso. Noventa minutos, e então eu volto."

"Ei!" Com sua mente de repente em chamas, Jasper correu para a porta aberta e tocou o braço de Emmett. "Se importa se eu usar a mangueira? Sua esposa ficaria chateada se ficar um pouco molhado por aqui?"

Arrebatando-se para um contato visual, Emmett sorriu devagar. "Bom, tudo bem, então." Ele até deslizou o olhar para seu irmão e sorriu grande antes de voltar a Jasper. "Talvez eu goste de você afinal, Potro."

Uma dor aguda ocupou o peito de Jasper. "Não, é Jasper," ele corrigiu ferozmente, sem se censurar. "Potro é só para Edward."

Tão rápido quanto Jasper soltou sua correção, Emmett estreitou o olhar. E voltou a olhar entre Jasper e seu irmão no fundo.

_Porra_. Paixão infundia a voz de Jasper. Se pudesse, ele pegaria de volta seu deslize territorial. Ele poderia ter ferrado tudo antes de ter a chance de ajudar Edward a se recuperar.

Jasper entreabriu os lábios, se preparando para puxar uma explicação de sua bunda, quando Emmett aterrissou seu foco direto de volta para ele. "Não se preocupe com minha esposa. Rose vai aprovar qualquer coisa que possa deixar Edward sóbrio." Seus lábios apertaram. "Nada mais importa para nós além de Edward."

Respirando novamente, Jasper assentiu. "Bom. É importante saber que estamos na mesma página."

"Tenha algo para me mostrar quando eu voltar." Emmett se virou e saiu da vista de Jasper.

_Que porra aconteceu?_ Assim que o caminhão acelerou na estrada ao lado, Jasper se moveu com propósito para a mangueira ligada a uma torneira atrás da casa. _Será que ele nos descobriu?_

_Não importa agora_. Assim que Jasper desenrolou a mangueira e a puxou pelo gramado de volta ao barracão, ele soltou a coisa verde e correu para seu caminhão de aluguel. Ele não tinha trazido muito com ele — Marcy, Tim e alguns outros cortesmente o haviam ajudado a transportar seus pertences e os de Edward para uma unidade de armazenamento temporário — mas ele só precisava de seu kit de higiene pessoal neste momento de qualquer maneira.

Uma vez que pegou seu kit, ele voltou para o galpão, o estojo de couro preto na mão.

Em seguida, na cama, Edward gemeu e rolou de bruços, capturando toda a atenção de Jasper. Odores almiscarados de sujeira flutuaram do homem e roupa de cama, a camisa de Edward subiu, e seu jeans desabotoado mergulhou baixo, mostrando a pele que deixara fresca e limpa para trás há muito tempo. _Porra, querido_. Por um momento, Jasper olhou para o teto, piscou várias vezes, e sacudiu a cabeça.

Trazendo à tona aquele ferro em sua espinha — _vou precisar dela no lugar quando Edward voltar_ — Jasper arrancou primeiro a bota esquerda de Edward, depois a direita. Quando o cheiro rançoso de pés suados e sujos o atingiu, ele tossiu, e seus olhos lacrimejaram_. Merda_. Nem mais um pingo excitado, mas com seu coração ainda sangrando, Jasper eficazmente tirou as meias, debruçou-se sobre o lado da cama desdobrável, rolou Edward de lado, desabotoou sua camisa, e o desenrolou disso, sem o homem sequer se contorcer. Enfim, ele rolou Edward de costas, abriu o zíper da calça e a puxou junto com a cueca, deixando um homem nu e inconsciente na pequena cama.

_Porra, Cristo_. Usando uma toalha de rosto de seu kit, Jasper limpou o rosto de Edward e mostrou a carne, trabalhando com cuidado para tirar a sujeira da pele do homem. Quando fez, ele estudou o homem nu diante dele, e dessa vez as lágrimas molhando seus olhos não tinham nada a ver com o cheiro. Edward tinha fugido um pouco mais de duas semanas atrás, e os ossos de seus quadris se destacavam com proeminência profunda, e seu estômago e cintura escavavam mais estreitos, fazendo parece que ele não comia há um mês. Uma barba cheia cobria seu queixo, e o brilho de suor e sujeira endurecida por todo seu corpo somava ao efeito horrível de um homem que parecia ter desistido e esperava a morte.

_Deus, bebê_. Jasper caiu de joelhos. _Eu fiz isso com você. Eu empurrei, e você não estava pronto, e fiz isso com você._ Teria a necessidade egoísta de Jasper por Edward o levado à total destruição? _Não_. Edward quis que aquela noite acontecesse cada bocado tanto quanto Jasper queria. Esta era a realidade. O medo de Edward de seus desejos e o que viria a seguir nessa relação o empurrara a este lugar terrível, mas naquela noite tinha explodido anos de atração silenciosa e amor. _Em fim o de Edward também. Não só o meu._

Não importava o que, se ele tinha empurrado rápido demais ou não, — o que acontecera, acontecera. Eles agora tinham que trabalhar dentro da verdade do sexo frenético e louco que tinham feito durante aquelas escuras, intensas e cruas oito horas. E teriam que reconhecer as palavras imploradas e suplicadas, e os despojados para sempre, que disseram um para o outro naqueles momentos também. _Edward as disse tanto quanto eu_. Jasper tinha que se lembrar disso. Aquelas confissões iam mantê-lo forte. Ele tinha tomado à decisão certa de vir e ajudar Edward a enfrentar seus sentimentos por outro homem.

"Chega de correr, bebê." Não importava a natureza engordurada do cabelo de Edward agora, Jasper se abaixou, e seu coração torceu docemente quando ele pressionou um beijo no topo da cabeça do homem. "Você já deveria saber que eu tenho um farol de migração quando se trata de você, e que você não poderia se esconder para sempre. Eu sempre vou encontrá-lo."

Tendo deixado Edward tão limpo quanto podia, com apenas um pano pequeno, Jasper se levantou, puxou o gatilho do bico de spray, e virou a mangueira em seu melhor amigo.

NO PESADELO DE Edward, uma floresta infinita de escuridão o rodeava a cada passo. Ele correu, virou, e olhou para a esquerda e direita, em busca da luz do dia, mas em nenhum lugar entre os galhos e folhas deixavam a menor nesga de sol atravessar a escuridão. _Por quê?_ Caindo de joelhos, ele ergueu as mãos no ar e olhou em direção ao buraco negro lá em cima, onde o céu deveria estar. _Para onde ele foi?_ Quando a ferida de faca aberta em seu núcleo se aprofundou e cresceu, matando-o, Edward implorou respostas de alguém ou alguma coisa que pudesse estar a viver nas sombras. _Por que ele foi embora?_

Nenhuma alma — nem família, ou amigos, ou um poder maior — sussurrou da escuridão ou lhe deu um lugar para virar. _Estou sozinho_.

Pressão esmagadora se abateu sobre seus ombros, cheio de um sombrio, terrível e interminável isolamento, e dessa vez Edward não lutou contra o peso roubando-sua-vida e o enterrando na terra úmida. Ele relaxou e saudou a terra úmida o cercando, em mais outra camada de frio. Ele estava pronto para morrer.

Assim que Edward se rendeu, sabendo que o nível de dor sufocante asfixiando sua garganta e peito certamente significava que ele passaria a vida após a morte sofrida e quebrada no inferno, um aguaceiro torrencial se abriu em um chuveiro gelado sobre seu corpo. Quando a água lavou seu túmulo, ele gritou com raiva. Camada após camada de água gelada agrediu sua carne; O choque de frio sacudiu através de seu sistema, trazendo seus órgãos completamente de volta a sua dolorosa vida. Não! Ao mesmo tempo, a mais bela voz que Edward já ouvir cortou a névoa.

"Vamos, bebê. Pare de se esconder de mim. É hora de voltar à vida."

_O quê?_ Vindo devagar, Edward piscou a água dos olhos. Através do martelar em seu crânio, ele olhou para a imagem borrada de um homem musculoso de cabelos escuros, muito-bonito, e seu coração imediatamente começou a martelar no tempo com sua cabeça dolorida. _Oh merda. É ele._

De pé acima dele, Jasper sorriu e roçou os dedos ao longo de seu queixo. "Aí está meu Edward. Eu sabia que você ainda estava aí em algum lugar." Deixando a mangueira cair de sua mão, ele se agachou ao lado da cama. "Ei, bebê." Com seu olhar esmeralda erguido, ele sorriu de novo, algo suave e meio torto, e esfregou a mão contra as costas de Edward. "Senti sua falta." E então mergulhou abaixo e deu um beijo no osso de seu quadril nu. O sussurro de contato digno de calafrio deste homem reacendeu como uma vingança cada nervo negligenciado no corpo de Edward.

Com um grito estrangulado em explosão, Edward puxou Jasper para ele e fundiu suas bocas juntas em um beijo desesperado. Lábios reais encontraram os seus, firmes, fortes e quentes, com um gemido ele aprofundou o beijo e se agarrou a Jasper ainda com mais força. Varreu a língua através de seus lábios para um gosto melhor e cravou os dedos nos músculos sólidos e quentes que ele veio a ansiar com todas as fibras de seu ser.

Gemendo roucamente em retorno, Jasper o beijou de volta com beliscões iguais, lambidas e incursões invasoras da língua, varreduras que tomava a boca de Edward tão profundamente que quase roubavam seu fôlego. Jasper correu as mãos por todo seu corpo também, e cada olhar de contato parecia estalar supernovos pequenos explosivos sob sua pele e despertar suas necessidades mais básicas.

Remanescentes do pesadelo de Edward continuaram a agarrá-lo, porém, se misturando com seus desejos sexuais, e ambos faziam suas mãos tremerem e seu coração martelar terrivelmente. "Potro…" Quebrando o beijo, mas não se movendo um centímetro longe, Edward olhou nos olhos de Jasper. Passando os dedos sobre seu rosto e verificando novamente para ter certeza de que este homem diante dele era corpóreo e não uma miragem. "Toda vez que eu fecho os olhos, é tão escuro, e naquele lugar" — sua voz falhou — "V-você me deixou para sempre."

"Shh, shh." O olhar se derretendo com suavidade, Jasper acariciou o rosto de Edward uma e outra vez. "Eu estou aqui, bebê. Estou aqui agora. Eu falei com seu irmão, e vim correndo o mais rápido que pude. Arrumei nossas coisas, e estou aqui com você agora." Erguendo-se, Jasper bicou beijos em sua testa, nariz e lábios. "E não vou deixá-lo fugir de mim nunca mais."

Quase em lágrimas, Edward coaxou, "Oh merda, Potro," e puxou Jasper de volta para ele. Quando ele pregou suas bocas juntas mais uma vez, seu pênis inchou insuportavelmente, e seu canal traseiro começou a latejar com vida própria. _Tão fodidamente bom_. Edward queria a boca de Jasper em cada centímetro de sua carne, saboreando e mapeando, e queria o pau do homem enterrado dentro dele, martelando, colocando uma marca dentro de seu corpo, até que Edward não mais conhecesse uma existência sem Jasper o possuindo em todos os sentidos.

Cantando "Foda-me, foda-me, foda-me," Edward mordeu beijos entre cada apelo. Ele se esticou contra Jasper, amando a sensação do corpo duro do homem pressionado contra o seu. Empurrando as mãos entre suas barrigas, ele começou a puxar o cinto de Jasper. Ele precisava da nudez deste homem se esfregando por cada parte da sua o mais rápido possível.

Jasper jogou as mãos na mistura. Embrulhando o pau de Edward na grande mão. Os dedos ásperos puxaram seu eixo e arrancaram um gemido gutural direto de seu intestino. O pênis de Edward veio à vida plena, e ele derramou uma linha grossa de pré-semem nos dígitos de Jasper.

Certo de que seu pré-semem misturado com um pouco de cuspe seria suficiente para lubrificar sua passagem para o pau de Jasper, Edward novamente sussurrou, "Foda-me, Potro," e se virou para esfregar seu vinco contra a protuberância em seu jeans.

Quando Edward se virou, uma miríade de pequenas coisas ao seu redor de repente atacou sua visão como se estivessem em molas catapultando em sua direção — a ensolarada máquina de lavar amarela e secadora, banheiras claras cheias com decorações de Natal, duas bicicletas de dez marchas, uma caixa rolante na altura do peito cheia de ferramentas… Todas elas junto despencaram Edward de volta a Terra e à realidade. Declarações completas de Jasper, não apenas a emoção por trás delas, inundou seu cérebro plenamente. Quando fez, o cru "Foda-me" de Edward se tornou "Foda-se. Foda-se," e foi como se Jasper tivesse pulverizado água gelada sobre ele de novo.

Completamente acordado agora, Edward empurrou Jasper fora dele e se atirou de pé. Com as mãos enterradas no cabelo, ele compassou para o outro lado do galpão, sua mente correndo — _Que porra eu vou fazer?_ — Enquanto murmurava palavrões em voz baixa.

Segurando o jeans nos quadris, Jasper o seguiu através do galpão com os olhos. Edward podia pra caralho sentir aquele olhar em sua carne nua, o mesmo que se o homem o tocasse; Ele sempre tinha sido capaz de fazer.

Jasper disse; "O quê? O que o fez se afastar?"

Edward se virou e zerou no homem com poder e conhecimento plenos de soprar sua vida em pedacinhos. O rodeio já era passado, mas porra, ele não ia perder sua família. "Merda do caralho, Potro," Edward disse por entre dentes. "Você falou com meu irmão." Não uma pergunta — Jasper disse a si mesmo.

"É claro que sim." A resposta de Jasper veio casualmente enquanto ele erguia as calças. Ele agiu como se fossem um velho casal conversando enquanto se vestiam para ir à igreja. "Ele me ligou. Se outro final de semana se passasse sem eu ter notícias suas, eu ia procurá-lo e chamá-lo eu mesmo. Estou feliz que ele tenha feito isso primeiro."

Cada palavra que Jasper falava chegava aos ouvidos de Edward como unhas em um quadro-negro. _Oh merda. Oh merda. Oh merda_. Afundando-se contra a lavadora, Edward passou a mão pelo rosto e cobriu a boca. "O que você disse a ele?" Ele falou por entre os dedos, e o estrangulamento invisível apertou ao redor de seu pescoço. "O que você disse a ele sobre mim?"

"Nada," Jasper respondeu. Em seguida, franziu a testa. "Bem…" Depois de um piscar de olhos, ele se firmou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Nada."

Edward atravessou o lugar e agarrou Jasper pela camisa. "O quê?" Seu coração batia tão forte que ele quase não conseguia respirar — _eu vou perder tudo!_ — Edward arrastou Jasper até eles ficarem cara-a-cara. "O que você disse? Você lhe disse que nós transamos? Você lhe disse o que aconteceu?"

"Não, é claro que não." Um vermelho opaco rastejou pelo pescoço de Jasper, no entanto, e ele admitiu, "Mas, puramente por acaso, é possível que eu tenha demostrado um pouco de possessividade que poderia não ser considerada natural entre homens que são apenas amigos."

_Ohhhh merda_. Enrolados na camisa de Jasper, os dedos de Edward ficaram dormentes. Seus braços caíram para os lados, e ele se afastou. "Oh Deus." Com as roupas em um montão molhado e sujo no chão, Edward correu para a secadora e abriu a porta, só para encontrá-la cavernosa e sem nada para vestir. Levantando-se, ele se virou novamente, com os pensamentos em seu irmão e que tipo de controle de danos ele poderia fazer para mantê-los intactos. "Eu tenho que falar com Emmett. Eu tenho que falar com ele agora."

"Ele não está aqui. Ele levou sua esposa para almoçar. Mas me garantiu que voltaria."

"Eu tenho que pensar, droga." Roupa esquecida, Edward correu para a porta do galpão e a abriu. "Eu tenho que falar com ele. E você tem que ir." Com movimentos agitados, Edward gesticulou para Jasper sair. Cristo, ele tinha que ficar sozinho para poder se concentrar e descobrir como lidar com Emmett. _Porra_.

Tentáculos incessantes de calafrios percorriam o corpo de Edward. De alguma forma, ele tinha escapado de Rose dizer a Emmett o que ouvira vindo do chuveiro naquela primeira manhã que voltara ao Texas. Mas isso, a presença de Jasper, certamente ia expor essa sua desconcertante atração por outro homem. Emmett era perspicaz como o inferno. _Porra_. E se Emmett estivesse mentindo sobre o almoço e estava falando com sua mãe agora? Edward ia perder aquilo que tinha sobrado de sua vida. _Merda do caralho. Eu preciso me mexer. Rápido_. Ele bateu a porta contra a parede exterior e gritou; "Potro! Vá!"

Jasper continuou plantado no lugar dentro do galpão. Com tom firme, ele disse, "Emmett está preocupado com você."

"Isso é problema meu!" Com seu pânico aumentando a cada segundo, Edward bateu a porta contra a parede novamente. Sua voz guinchou como uma corrida de alma penada no céu, mas ele não conseguia acalmar a adrenalina o percorrendo o suficiente para recuperar o fôlego e encher os pulmões. "Agora vá!"

"Eu não vou," Jasper rebateu de volta. "Eu tenho permissão para estar aqui."

"Então eu vou sair e colocar um fim nisso para nós!" Edward foi para o quintal, batendo a porta fechada atrás dele. E ouviu Jasper correr fora do galpão também, mas continuou se movendo. A cada passo que dava, ele chutava no passo em sua jornada através do pátio para a porta dos fundos.

No momento em que Edward colocou os pés em um conjunto de estreitos degraus de concreto que levada à cozinha, Jasper chegou aos pés dos degraus. "Eu segui-lo para dentro."

"Eu não quero você aqui!" Edward correu para dentro e bateu a porta. "Estou fechando a porta!" Ele deslizou o ferrolho e apertou o botão da maçaneta também.

Do lado de fora, como a porra de uma Sereia enviada para atrai-lo para a morte, Jasper explicou, "Eu tenho o ok de Emmett para fazer o que for preciso para deixá-lo sóbrio de novo."

Uma maníaca bolha de riso escapou de Edward e ecoou pela pequena cozinha vazia. "Oh, eu estou bastante sóbrio agora. Você pode ter certeza disso."

"Edward, deixe-me entrar." A maçaneta girou com força. "Se você não começar a lidar com o que aconteceu entre nós, você vai se embriagar até sua bunda novamente no segundo em que tiver uma chance."

"Então você está aqui para forçar minha aceitação." A porta balançou com os esforços de Jasper para entrar, mas Edward empurrou de volta contra a madeira mais dura. "É este o negócio?"

Jasper soltou um monte de maldições coloridas e depois articulou em voz baixa, "Eu vou quebrar uma janela para entrar aí com você, se for preciso. Eu juro que vou." A ameaça feita com tal profundidade e suavidade mortal fez Edward estremecer como se eles não tivessem uma porta entre eles. "Emmett disse que ele e Rose vão ficar bem com tudo que eu fizer, contanto que eu consiga fazê-lo parar de beber. Saia por conta própria, ou eu vou começar a rebentar a casa de seu irmão, se é o que eu tiver que fazer." Silêncio sepulcral se abateu por um momento, e então com autoridade Jasper acrescentou; "Você tem dez segundos. Estou olhando no relógio. Seu tempo começa agora."

O homem começou a contar em voz alta — _filho da puta_ — e a ameaça forçou Edward a desfazer freneticamente as fechaduras e rasgar a porta aberta.

Jasper estava de pé na pequena varanda, de braços cruzados, e Edward lhe deu um olhar que soltava toda a ira e caos dentro dele. "Você está se tornando um verdadeiro filho da puta, sabia?"

Gelo em seu olhar, Jasper se manteve firme. "E você está se embebedando até a morte."

Seu sangue fervendo ainda mais quente, Edward rosnou, "Você cale a boca sobre isso também." Ele passou por Jasper, desceu os degraus, e cruzou o quintal para o galpão de novo.

"Eu não posso me calar. Você é tudo para mim." Jasper continuou; quente na cauda de Edward. "Você tem sido desde o momento em que te conheci, e eu não vou ficar parado vendo você se machucar. Eu não posso."

Edward tropeçou em seus passos, e seu peito apreendeu. _Porra_. "Pare de dizer essas merdas." Ele balançou a cabeça, mas a marretada de emoção que Jasper tinha batido em sua cabeça não o deixava sacudir livre da conexão que compartilhavam.

Um segundo de vacilação foi tudo que Jasper precisava. Ele agarrou Edward e o empurrou contra a lateral do barracão, prendendo-o lá com um olhar agarrado e uma mão em seu peito. "Limpe-se, Hastings. Já está passando da hora." Sem soltá-lo, Jasper se inclinou e pegou a mangueira, empurrando-a no peito de Edward. "Faça isso você mesmo, ou eu o farei por você, mas, de qualquer maneira, você vai tirar esse fedor de você hoje."

_Filho da puta_. Fumegando, sua espinha esticada no lado do galpão e sua língua colada no céu da boca, Edward o encarou em lugar de palavras cortantes.

Jasper o encarou de volta, provando que não era mais o garoto que Edward havia tomado uma chance tantos anos atrás, mas um homem agora, que podia igualar genialidade e vontade com Edward, cara-a-cara.

"Vá em frente e continue me desejando morto no chão," Jasper lhe disse. "Eu posso aguentar isso." Então, claramente no comando agora, ele o soltou, mas Edward, uma vez livre, não conseguia comandar suas pernas a se mover. Jasper foi até a metade do galpão e voltou com seu kit de higiene pessoal. Edward reconheceu o couro preto. "E escove os dentes também." Jasper empurrou a maleta em sua barriga, e Edward automaticamente a agarrou antes que caísse na grama. Ainda cheio daquela luz que possuía desde o dia em que Edward o encontrara, Jasper segurou seu olhar e acrescentou, "Deus sabe que eu te amo, e que sou quase seu escravo sempre que você me beija ou me toca, mas sua boca está fétida, e se me dada à escolha, eu fico com mentolada e fresca quando nos beijarmos novamente. Obrigada."

Edward não se mexeu nem um centímetro. Ele sequer respirou; Ele não podia. Calor perverso rastejou por sua carne nua, incendiando sua pele, quando ele se lembrou de como tinha se lançado em Jasper poucos minutos atrás. Cristo, ele tinha beijado o homem com uma boca que não via uma escova de dente em só Deus sabia quantos dias. Ele tinha esfregado seu corpo nu — que não via um chuveiro no mesmo tanto de tempo — por toda a figura limpa e lavada de Jasper. Vergonha começou a tomar conta de Edward, mas no último segundo, ele se forçou ereto. _Ruim pra caralho_. Edward levantou o queixo e desafiou Jasper a comentar sobre o estado de seu corpo sujo de novo. _Ele não tinha que vir me procurar e que se dane o que sobrou de minha vida. Ele pode lidar com como eu estou e cheiro ou dar o fora daqui._

Com as mãos nos quadris, Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha escura até o meio da testa. "Eu vou amarrá-lo e ter isso feito agora se é o que você quer. Entre me preocupar com você, eu tenho trabalhado pra caramba por duas semanas, enquanto você estava bêbado ou desmaiado. O gesso já se foi" — Jasper mostrou o braço — "e estou praticamente curado do meu acidente." Então ele parou, tomou seu tempo examinando Edward, em toda sua nudez e sujeira, de baixo para cima, e depois encontrou seu olhar de frente. "Eu gosto de minhas chances de ganhar hoje. Você quer me testar?"

Edward arreganhou os dentes, e as penugens em seu pescoço subiram, mas depois de um minuto de olhar fixamente — em que Jasper nem sequer piscou, muito menos recuar nem um centímetro — ele resmungou, "Tudo bem. Eu vou entrar e tomar banho."

Jasper bateu a mão contra seu peito e o empurrou contra o galpão. "Não." Seu tom não admitia argumentos, e o flash em seus olhos também não. "Você pode fazer isso aqui mesmo."

Estalando, Edward lançou as mãos largamente. "Eu estou nu no quintal de meu irmão, porra. Dá um tempo."

"Bem?" Com um dar de ombros, Jasper pisou em uma posição militar na frente de Edward e cruzou os braços. "Há cercas de privacidade em todos os lados. Ninguém pode vê-lo. Pare de enrolar e tente apresentar algum plano para escapar." O sussurro de um sorriso curvou a borda do lábio de Jasper, e seu tom suavizou consideravelmente. "Bebê, você não vai conseguir me enganar hoje, então, vá em frente e comece a se limpar antes que eu pegue o sabonete e o faça eu mesmo."

Edward rosnou; "Idiota,", mas abriu o kit e obedeceu de qualquer maneira. A verdade era; Jasper tinha seu número agora. Edward não comia corretamente em semanas, e o álcool tinha sido sua única hidratação. Se ele tentasse lutar, Jasper ia levá-lo ao chão em dois movimentos rápidos. _Onde eu provavelmente vou rolar e varar minha bunda no ar para ele._

Imediatamente Edward amaldiçoou o pensamento submisso, mas suas bolas se contraíram, e seu eixo começou a formigar com nova vida. Ele se moveu para cobrir qualquer excitação visível, mas Jasper se moveu com ele, o homem claramente em alerta para uma fuga rápida dele. _Porra_.

Cedendo — _quanto mais rápido eu acabar com isso, mais rápido ele vai me deixar_ — Edward agarrou o escova de dente e creme dental. Não se importando que pertencessem a Jasper. Inferno, em um beliscão, ele provavelmente já tinha usado os produtos de higiene pessoal do homem umas cem vezes em seus anos juntos. Compartilhar tais coisas não os tornava mais íntimos agora do que eles passarem uma noite fodendo um ao outro. _Não, só significa que estivemos mais íntimos do que dois amigos deveriam estar por bem mais do que desde a noite que fizemos sexo._

Com o início de outro rosnado crescendo nele, dirigido direto para si mesmo, Edward encheu a escova de dente e a enfiou na boca. No segundo em que o sabor mentolado explodiu em sua língua, ele escorregou de um rosnado para um gemido baixo. Com a limpeza tão à mão, ele fez uma careta enquanto lambia através dos dentes e se tornava plenamente consciente do crescimento pegajoso e difuso na boca. Desde que voltara para casa, ele não tinha estado sóbrio o suficiente ou se importado o suficiente para notar o quão desagradável ele se tornara, mas ele não podia evitar a sujeira em cima dele agora. _E Potro me beijou mesmo assim. Ele nunca vacilou, ou hesitou, ou torceu o nariz_. Corado com nova consciência, mas silenciosamente negando o que isso deveria significar, Edward ergueu o olhar, pegou Jasper olhando para ele, e rapidamente desviou seu foco para longe.

De repente, ciente pra caralho dos olhos de Jasper nele, Edward escovou os dentes vigorosamente, cuspiu, bebeu um pouco de água da mangueira, e depois escovou cada centímetro da boca novamente. Jasper tinha líquido para bochechar em seu kit, e Edward gargarejou com um pouco disso também. Boca mentolada fresca, ele trocou a escova de dente pelo shampoo, lavou o cabelo oleoso, enxaguou, e finalmente foi para o sabonete. Mergulhou na água gelada da mangueira e começou a esfregar sua pele limpa. O cheiro de pinheiros e fontes frescas — o sabonete de Jasper, a marca que ele usava desde o momento em que se tornaram companheiros de trailer — agradou as narinas de Edward e provocou cada nervo em seu corpo, inclusive seu pau. Ele ergueu os olhos mais uma vez e encontrou Jasper ainda observando cada movimento seu. _Merda._

Cobrindo seu pênis, Edward se dobrou na cintura para esfregar os pés e pernas, mas isso só o colocou no nível de olho com o vulto grosso no jeans de Jasper. _Jesus_. Seu próprio pau inchou ainda mais. Ele não podia aquietar a memória de chupar aquele pau gordo ou da brutalmente maravilhosa sensação dele penetrando sua bunda. Quinze dias de sonhos molhados não o deixaram esquecer o quão incrível estar com Jasper se sentira. Agora, neste momento, Edward tinha a coisa real; Tinha o homem que consumira seus pensamentos, sem ceder, diante dele, e assim como naquela noite, Edward não conseguia controlar as respostas viscerais de seu corpo por Jasper Halle.

Com o sol do Texas batendo no quintal como se fosse um holofote, e Edward a estrela em destaque, sem mencionar o olhar sabedor de Jasper ainda sobre ele, Edward ficou vermelho. Sua pele aqueceu quando seu pênis se ergueu para ereção completa. Em nenhum outro ponto em seus trinta e um anos de vida tinha Edward jamais se sentido tão completamente impotente e exposto. E nem um pouco devido à sua nudez ali de pé no quintal de seu irmão.

Enquanto se enxaguava, Edward não pôde deixar de espiar em Jasper novamente. Como se fossem os lados positivos e negativos de um par de imãs, Edward não conseguia lutar contra a atração que os arrastavam um para o outro. No momento em que seus olhares se encontraram, Jasper prendeu Edward em seu olhar aquecido. Mais formigamentos de consciência apareceram sobre sua carne nua, e calor manchou suas bochechas.

Com voz cheia de ferrugem, Edward disse, "Pare de olhar." Ele usou o sabonete e o braço para cobrir seu pau.

Movendo-se para perto, Jasper puxou a mão de Edward longe de seu pênis, expondo seu desejo mais uma vez. "Por quê?" Ele plantou as mãos na parede em cada lado de sua cabeça e o enjaulou dentro. "Porque você não gosta de mim olhando para seu pau?" A acusação que ele nivelou com tanta calma, escovou bafo quente em seus lábios e criou arrepios de cima a baixo em sua espinha.

Então — _oh foda-se, sim_ — Jasper moveu a mão entre seus corpos, segurou o pênis de Edward oh tão gentilmente, e mergulhou para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "Ou talvez você não goste que a cada minuto que está aqui com seu pau colado contra o estômago, isso mostre o quanto você me quer também?" Dito isso, Jasper acariciou a longitude rígida de Edward e lambeu ao redor da concha de sua orelha.

Deslizando os olhos fechados, Edward tremeu sob o assalto tenro. Jasper esfregou seu pau e fez cócegas em suas bolas com o toque mais hábil e perfeito do que qualquer outro que Edward já conhecera. Incapaz de se conter, ele revirou os quadris, balançando-se na mão magistral de Jasper, faminto por este homem, tanto quanto odiava sua necessidade.

Escorregando para dentro do buraco do coelho rapidamente, Edward cobriu a mão de Jasper com a dele, forçou um puxão mais áspero em seu pênis, e raspou os lábios em sua boca exuberante. "Você se tornou um bastardo cruel, Potro."

"Talvez sim." Com uma mão enterrada em seu cabelo, puxando, e a outra trabalhando seu pau da raiz até a ponta, Jasper mergulhou a língua através dos lábios entreabertos de Edward uma, duas, três vezes e entregou lambidas suaves e deliciosas com cada incursão dentro. "Antes de fodermos tão malditamente maravilhoso" — o olhar de Jasper queimou com cada pedacinho de sua paixão por Edward, e ele respirou pesadamente entre beijos mordidos — "eu dormi no mesmo quarto com você todas as noites por quatro anos, tão perto, sonhando estar com você em todos os sentidos, mas eu nunca pensei que eu podia ter uma vida completa com você. Agora eu sei a verdade." Com um último puxão em seu pênis, Jasper o soltou. E pressionou a palma contra seu peito, bem em cima do tamborilar irregular de seu coração. No momento eu que o coração de Edward martelou contra sua mão, os olhos de Jasper se iluminaram com algo parecido com um sorriso. "Agora eu entendo que, debaixo de seu medo, você quer tudo isso tanto quanto eu." Tão rápido quanto sorriu, aço assumiu o comando de seu olhar. "E eu _não_ estou indo embora e desistindo de uma vida com você. Enfie isso em sua cabeça agora."

Algo dentro de Edward espremeu, com poder suficiente para roubar o fôlego de seus pulmões, e ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Você não quer isso. Você não faz." _Por que ele não me vê?_ Sob o frescor mentolado, Edward ainda podia provar indícios da bebedeira que ele viveu por duas semanas. A corrida terrível em seu sangue intensificou para estratosfera. "Vá embora." Incapaz de correr, Edward se encolheu contra a parede e se enrolou em si mesmo. "Vá embora antes que eu o machuque e te faça chorar."

Balançando a cabeça, Jasper segurou o rosto de Edward em suas mãos. "Não vai acontecer, bebê." Ele raspou o nariz contra o de Edward, fazendo-o choramingar, e então beijou a ponta. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo a terminar de se lavar." Ele pegou a mangueira e tomou o sabonete. Com as mãos rapidamente ensaboadas, ele esfregou o torso de Edward, seus ombros, seus braços, lavando-o da maneira mais pessoal. O sorriso fácil do homem competindo com o sol pelo brilho puro e leve, e cada deslizar das palmas através de sua carne aquecida, o tremor de Edward aumentava dez vezes.

"Já fizemos suado e sujo a noite toda," Jasper disse em conversa. "Foi louco como o inferno, mas dessa vez eu quero saber qual é o gosto de cada centímetro de você quando está esfregado limpo." Jasper alcançou e arrastou as mãos ensaboadas pelos culotes de Edward, acariciando ao redor da parte baixa de suas costas. E continuou indo para o sul, Edward mordeu o lábio quando Jasper mergulhou dois dedos entre suas nádegas.

"Não," Edward sussurrou, mesmo quando seu canal vibrou em antecipação dos dedos ásperos em seu buraco.

Jasper fez uma pausa, mas pregou a testa contra a de Edward e, ao mesmo tempo, esfregou os quadris nos dele, contra sua ereção furiosa, e os dois ofegaram. Segurando Edward no borrão desse contato visual atento, ele lambeu sua boca. "Seu corpo está me dizendo para continuar." Jasper moeu seu comprimento endurecido contra ele novamente, e o contato sacudiu através de Edward como se ele tivesse deslizado o pênis nu contra o seu, embora o homem ainda estivesse usando cada peça de sua roupa.

Sem fôlego, e mais impotente aos ditames de seu corpo a cada segundo, Edward erraticamente moveu os quadris em uma dança conjunta com Jasper, desesperado por sentir aquele cume grosso contra o dele. "Eu sei," ele admitiu, e as palavras agarraram em sua garganta na saída. "Cristo." Ele gemeu e revirou os ombros contra a parede em suas costas. "Eu sei."

Entre uma maldição áspera, Jasper mordeu Edward com um beijo duro e roubado. "Se você quiser que eu pare" — sombras escuras em seus olhos falaram de um homem oscilando na beira — "diga-me agora." Com seu foco penetrante, Jasper rasgou seu cinto e abriu seu jeans. "Em um minuto, eu não serei mais capaz de me afastar."

Edward não conseguia desviar os olhos do olhar brilhante de Jasper. Mais do que seu pênis, mais profundo do que seu coração, seu corpo inteiro doía para se fundir com este homem novamente. "Não vá." Perdido por esta conexão, Edward pressionou completamente contra Jasper e passou os braços em volta dos ombros afinados que carregariam o mundo por Edward se ele simplesmente pedisse; Ele sabia dessa verdade em cada um de seus ossos. Seu peito, passagem e intestino apertaram com deliciosa e apavorante antecipação, forte demais para ser ignorado. Ele roçou os lábios contra os de Jasper e cortou aberto outro bocado de sua alma. "Algo dentro de mim que eu não consigo controlar não quer que você jamais pare."

Jasper estremeceu em seus braços, e bateu os dois na lateral do galpão. "Porra, cara." Ele plantou beijo após beijo rápido e duro nos lábios de Edward entre murmúrios, "Você me mata quando fala assim." Ele fechou os braços ao redor da cintura de Edward e esfregou o rosto em seu queixo, bochecha, e até seu cabelo antes de tocar seus narizes novamente. "Você me faz querer te abraçar para sempre."

Um inferno irrompeu no contato com os olhos que eles trocaram e, de repente, Edward e Jasper voaram um para o outro com um beijo cataclísmico. Seus lábios colidiram, e Jasper não perdeu tempo, puxando a mandíbula de Edward e forçando seu caminho dentro para uma tomada mais profunda. Edward não lutou contra a invasão; Ele avidamente emaranhou a língua com a de Jasper, faminto pela dança com este homem em todos os sentidos possíveis. Jasper batalhou de volta. Beijando-o com paixão frenética, e arranhou os dedos pelos lados de seu corpo, cavando em seus quadris com força contundente.

Edward gemeu e se contorceu em resposta. Com os dedos vibrando sua necessidade, ele empurrou as mãos de Jasper ao redor para suas nádegas e em seu vinco. "Foda-me." Ele puxou a ponta cega do dedo sobre seu cu e gemeu quando Jasper assumiu e sacudiu o dígito contra seu anel pulsando. "Leve-me de novo, Potro." Edward se agarrou nos braços musculosos do homem e bicou beijo e mais beijo e mais beijo naquela boca deliciosa. "Eu quero tanto."

A mandíbula de Jasper ficou dura como granito; e ele estremeceu quando uma nova profundidade de verde assumiu seu olhar quente. "Porra, bebê. Eu quero isso mais do que qualquer coisa também. Vire-se e se apoie na parede. Faça-o agora." Com as emoções claramente correndo tão voláteis quanto as de Edward, Jasper o empurrou e o virou ele mesmo.

No momento em que Edward bateu as mãos contra o revestimento de ripas do galpão, Jasper caiu de joelhos atrás dele e lambeu uma linha molhada direto para a fenda de sua bunda.

"Oh foda-se!" Edward clamou quando a sensação íntima de tal ato proibido atacou seu corpo. Milhares de terminações nervosas que nunca tinham recebido tanta atenção, todas clamaram por mais daquela língua maravilhosa. Quando Jasper lambeu novamente, Edward perdeu um pouco da firmeza em suas pernas. "Potro... Potro…" Ele mordeu o lábio, lutando contra outro grito de felicidade quando Jasper usou a língua para desenhar linhas úmidas acima e sobre uma nádega, depois a outra. Jasper atravessou de um lado para o outro, lambendo repetidamente o equivalente a um roteiro com voltas e redemoinhos em toda a extremidade traseira de Edward com a língua. Em sua jornada através dos globos da bunda de Edward, Jasper mergulhou e sacudiu a língua sobre seu buraco, apenas um olhar sussurrado de contato a cada vez. Logo Edward empinou a bunda, implorando por mais, e questionou guturalmente, "Jesus. O que você está fazendo comigo?"

Jasper pressionou um beijo suave em seu vinco. "Eu te disse que ia provar cada centímetro de sua pele limpa." Seus lábios deixaram a impressão de seu sorriso na carne de Edward, que pôde sentir o sorriso. "Eu nunca disse em que ordem." Com isso, ele abriu as nádegas de Edward totalmente separadas, picando a pele sensível, e enterrou a boca no buraco de Edward com sucção insanamente poderosa.

Na primeira sensação daquele puxão cru em seu cu, Edward sacudiu e clamou algo áspero para o céu. Jasper gemeu contra sua entrada, e a vibração criou arrepios maravilhosos ao longo de sua passagem. Ninguém nunca tinha realizado tal ato nele antes, e suas coxas tremeram quando tentou resistir ao prazer deste tipo de beijo. Cada puxão suave ou forte que Jasper colocava em seu broto fazia seu pênis saltar e levantar, vazando como se ele estivesse lhe servindo com o boquete mais completo que existia.

De repente Jasper trocou de chupar em seu buraco para vibrar a língua em um ritmo rápido sobre o anel apertado de músculos. A mudança o girou em uma direção inteiramente nova de prazer. _Oh foda-se, sim_. Edward pulsou por dentro, e a tração em suas bolas lhe disse que ele poderia gozar a qualquer momento. Mesmo oscilando tão perto da borda, ele esmagou os punhos contra o lado do barracão, arqueou as costas, e empurrou o rabo descaradamente na cara de Jasper. "Droga. Oh Jesus de Deus… Faça mais." Seu buraco apertava descontroladamente, mas ele ainda implorou, "Enfia a língua dentro de mim."

Em vez de mergulhar, Jasper mordeu o interior de sua nádega. Edward ganiu, e seu pau ficou ainda mais duro. "É isso o que você realmente quer. É isso o que você anseia tanto." Jasper pressionou algo muito mais firme, tinha que ser um dedo, em seu cu. "Você está ganancioso como o inferno para me ter dentro de você." Enquanto falava, ele entalou apenas a ponta do dedo na bunda faminta de Edward.

Ofegante, através da sensação pungente, mas viciante, com o peito arfando em ondas, Edward fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. "Sim." A brusca admissão feita cortou através de seu núcleo na saída. "Você me ensinou a amá-lo naquela noite." Edward parou, apertando os dentes quando Jasper aliviou o dedo toda a distância dentro de seu canal trêmulo e o esticou tão fodidamente perfeito. "Agora eu sonho com você me fodendo o tempo todo."

"Droga, bebê." Ele retirou o dedo em um tiro. Antes que Edward pudesse protestar contra a perda, Jasper enfiou a língua maravilhosa e úmida em seu buraco.

Gritando roucamente, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e subiu na ponta dos pés quando Jasper rodou a língua dentro dos confins rasos de seu túnel estremecido.

Gemendo, Edward circulou o rabo contra a insanamente boa invasão, ele não conseguia o suficiente. Jasper lambeu mais uma vez em torno da borda de seu buraco e então, segurando Edward dividido aberto, passou a golpear a língua dentro e fora de seu corpo. Jasper continuou mais e mais, enfiando, lambendo, e anilingus, empurrando Edward perto de chorar com prazer. Acendendo todas as terminações nervosas em sua metade inferior; E cada pequena sensação, empacotadas tão bem juntas, o empurrando direto para atirar sua carga em todo o lado do galpão.

_Oh, porra. Jesus de Deus_. Edward alcançou e puxou impiedosamente em seu saco, negando-se a liberação. Ainda assim, cada soco da língua de Jasper em seu cu, insinuado algo mais áspero e ainda mais consumidor, e o poderoso puxão entre suas entranhas, canal e pênis não o deixavam escapar de seus desejos mais profundos. "Eu não posso esperar." Ele soltou as bolas e alcançou atrás para agarrar um punhado do cabelo de Jasper. "Eu preciso que você me tome agora."

"Shh, shh, bebê." Jasper imediatamente começou a raspar beijos ao longo de seu vinco, e então por sua espinha. No caminho, ele puxou a mão de Edward de seu cabelo e colocou algo em sua palma. "Segure isso por um segundo." Edward naturalmente obedeceu e fechou os dedos em torno dos dois pequenos pacotes.

O suspiro suave de um zíper então sussurrou no céu da tarde. _Oh, sim_. O canal de Edward cerrou com ansiosa expectativa. O farfalhar de Jasper empurrando a calça e cueca abaixo arrastou outro gemido e cuspe de pré-semem fora dele. Quando Jasper pegou um dos pacotes de sua mão e o rasgou aberto, ele lambeu uma linha através de seu ombro, até atrás de sua orelha. "Abra o lubrificante para mim, bebê." Então, muito rapidamente, Jasper embainhou seu pênis e esfregou o comprimento em sua fenda. "Aperte-o em minha mão." Ele acariciou o quadril de Edward até a barriga e usou a palma para brincar com a cabeça de seu pênis. "Vá em frente." Ele pastou a ponta dos dedos por seu eixo, voltou, e então segurou a mão contra sua coxa. "Dê-me o lubrificante."

Edward mal conseguia se concentrar ou segurar as mãos firmes o suficiente para rasgar a embalagem plástica. Jasper continuava a esfregar o pênis bem devagar entre as colinas de sua bunda, e cada deslizamento de cima a baixo o atormentava com o que logo viria. Com dedos desajeitados, ele finalmente conseguiu espremer o lubrificante claro nos dedos de Jasper. Assim que fez, ele deixou o pacote cair de sua mão e se apoiou contra o barracão. "Por favor, foda-me." A voz crua com necessidade desenfreada, ele saltou a bunda contra o eixo de pedra-dura. "Eu te quero tanto. Eu não posso esperar nem mais um minuto."

Em uma série de ações explosivas, Jasper gritou roucamente o nome de Edward, mordeu o músculo grosso cordeando seu ombro, e dirigiu o pênis direto em seu rabo. _Porra fodida, sim!_ Dor imediata inflamou dentro do reto de Edward, mas ele exaltou na reivindicação de qualquer maneira. E forçou seu peso para trás avidamente para atender a punhalada do pênis de Jasper. Que gemeu e empurrou para frente, no impulso de Edward, e ao fazer, tomou Edward até o cabo.

Edward grunhiu quando a queimadura da penetração chamuscou sua entrada e canal, mas não abrandou nem um pouco. O pênis grosso e quente tomou posse total de seu corpo, mas sua calha estava escorregadia como o inferno, pronta para levar cada centímetro que ele tinha para dar. Naquela noite, Jasper lhe ensinara que o prazer enorme logo consumiria cada molécula escura em seu ser, e ele se enfiou em seu pau implacavelmente, desesperado para se perder em sua tomada novamente.

Jasper fodeu Edward com um ritmo igualmente castigado, mas sempre correndo as mãos de cima a baixo em suas costas, ao longo de suas coxas, e ao redor de seu peito e barriga, tocando-o em todos os lugares. A cada arranhão ou escovada de contato, ele enterrava o rosto no pescoço de Edward e murmurava coisas básicas e eróticas sobre o seu louco e deslumbrante corpo, e como ele nunca queria que este acasalamento parasse. Cada deslize dos dedos calejados e palmas ásperas sobre sua carne aquecida correndo milhões de deliciosas sensações-alfinetadas de porte através de sua corrente sanguínea. Cada bocado desse calor inundando seu pau e bunda.

Picadas de desconforto dentro de Edward de repente se transformaram em tumultuosas florações maravilhosas e sensações profundamente arraigadas, e seu corpo clamou por liberação. Edward se atirou de pé, alcançando em volta para fechar os braços nas costas de Jasper, e os envolveu em um laço ainda mais complicado. Ele pulsava por trás, de novo, de novo e de novo, ansioso para montar cada centímetro daquele pênis. "Ohhh sim, sim, Potro, foda-me…" Jasper esfaqueou o pênis profundamente em sua passagem, e Edward jogou a cabeça para trás contra seu ombro. "Foda-me bem!"

Jasper murmurou, "Merda do caralho, Edward," e mordeu o lado de seu pescoço. Então, com uma punhalada profunda e dura, ele empurrou ambos contra o galpão, onde sanduichou Edward contra a parede. Movendo os quadris como pistões em uma locomotiva, ele flechou seu buraco com golpes rápidos e profundos, onde cada penetração breve deflagrou um pulsar de resposta no cu de Edward.

Cada vez que Jasper enfiava o pau gordo em seu túnel, enchendo-o até a borda, Edward choramingava, "Sim, sim, sim." Tomando o martelar daquele prazer misturado com dor e catapultando direto até a borda do que seu corpo e coração poderiam aguentar sentir.

"Bebê…" Jasper cavou a mão em seu cabelo e forçou sua cabeça para a esquerda, não parando até que pudessem ver um ao outro. "Tão perfeito…" Com os olhos brilhantes pra caralho, ele articulou asperamente, "Você é a coisa mais linda que Deus já colocou nesta Terra." Ele enfiou a língua através de seus lábios, enredando brevemente suas línguas, e tomou uma posse firme em seu pau. "E você me pertence." Com isso, Jasper dirigiu o pênis toda à distância em sua passagem, puxando com autoridade implacável em seu pênis, e reivindicando sua boca com um beijo contundido.

Jasper, apostando propriedade em todos os sentidos, o esfaqueou como um punhal e o bateu acima da borda. Edward corcoveou, e suas bolas sugaram contra seu corpo. A verdade nua e crua da declaração de Jasper penetrou em sua alma com a mesma velocidade avassaladora e precisão com que o pênis do homem tomava sua bunda. O orgasmo o colheu, e ele gritou com um tom que nunca tinha ouvido em si mesmo antes, algo semelhante à agonia. Curvando-se para trás contra Jasper, ele empurrou duro quando uma longa linha jateada de sementes pulverizou o ar e caiu sem parar no lado do galpão. Atrás dele, Jasper clamou também e quebrou o beijo. Ele estremeceu tão ferozmente que a sensação trabalhou direto através do corpo de e o fez tremer até a medula.

Então, muito rápido, enquanto Edward ainda montava a onda de gozo, Jasper puxou o pau fora de sua bunda e rasgou o preservativo de seu eixo. "Não se mova." Ele agarrou o braço de Edward com uma mão, e seu próprio pênis com a outra. "Sinta o que você faz comigo." Gemendo baixinho, Jasper acariciou seu comprimento, o rosto com todas as linhas duras. E pressionou toda a frente de seu corpo quase completamente vestido contra o lado de Edward. "Deixe-me gozar em você."

Com as palavras de Jasper, sua necessidade mais básica exposta, Edward murmurou, "Porra, Potro." E bombeou os quadris, cuspindo outra linha de porra, dessa vez sobre o jeans do homem. No segundo em que seu esperma bateu no tecido, Jasper esmagou a boca contra a curva de seu ombro, claramente sufocando seu grito, e descarregou sua liberação por toda sua perna. Segurando-se em Edward, abafando seu prazer, Jasper se sacudiu contra sua coxa, despejando linha após linha após linha de esperma leitoso sobre sua pele. Cada marcação quente e molhada, balançando através de Edward e chegando muito mais fundo em seu sistema do que simplesmente sua carne. Incapaz de quebrar a conexão, ele enrolou o braço na cintura de Jasper, segurando o homem perto dele, e gemeu quando viu a ejaculação escorrer devagar por sua coxa.

"Cristo." Edward correu a mão pela perna, através da semente pegajosa de Jasper. Mesmo enquanto silenciosamente dizia a si mesmo para não tocar, ele teve que sentir esta marca única do homem em seu corpo. Roto, desgastado, ele sussurrou, "As coisas que você me faz querer fazer com você."

Jasper se moveu na frente de Edward. "Faça o que quiser." Os olhos queimando brilhantemente com desejo não filtrado, ele arrastou Edward para ele e deu um beijo em seus lábios. E, então, guiou a mão de Edward ao redor para sua bunda e sussurrou, com seu olhar ainda drogado com luxúria, "Eu pertenço a você também."

"Merda do caralho, Potro." Edward correu a palma através dos globos firmes da bunda empinada de Jasper, desesperado para sentir aquela pele lisa mais uma vez.

Choramingando, Jasper rasgou os estalos em sua camisa e puxou as abas abertas. Quando se lançou em Edward, e os teve pele-a-pele de novo, ele disse, "Eu quero que você me fôda um dia, sem proteção, só sua carne e a minha." Fechando os braços ao seu redor, as testas fundidas, ele matou Edward com o amor em sua voz e olhos. "Eu quero que você me marque bem no fundo, onde você faz parte de mim para sempre, e este é um passo que significa algo, porque nós nunca tivemos isso com ninguém. Eu nunca fiz sexo com outra pessoa, preservativo ou não." Jasper enfiou as mãos nas mechas de Edward e o puxou, pastando suas bocas. "E eu sei que você, Edward." Nem uma pitada de dúvida oscilou em sua voz. "Eu sei que você nunca esteve com ninguém sem proteção."

"Não." A palavra mal empurrou a espessura em sua garganta. "Eu nunca quis isso com mais ninguém." Cada exalação uma aperto em seu peito, Edward olhou Jasper nos olhos e admitiu, "Não até você."

Jasper sorriu, foi algo tão malditamente doce e suave, de sua alma. Perdido, Edward se abateu para reivindicá-lo com um beijo de boca aberta, pronto para foder novamente. No momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, pneus girando no concreto cortaram o ar como uma serra elétrica atirando pela primeira vez, e Edward tropeçou fora dos braços de Jasper.

_Merda_. Dobrando-se, Edward agarrou a barriga. Medo o golpeando no intestino duro, fazendo doer seu estômago. _Emmett está de volta_. Edward olhou para sua nudez, e o estado semivestido de Jasper, e quis apertar o lado de sua cabeça no galpão e vomitar. _Oh Deus, por favor. Não. Não me deixe perdê-lo. Eu não posso._

Edward não estava certo por qual homem ele implorou, e isso irritou seu estômago ainda mais.

Pânico governando suas ações, ele correu para o barracão.

_Eu preciso de uma bebida_.

_Porra. Porra. Porra._

Depois de congelado no lugar por um instante, seu foco bloqueado na calçada, Jasper deu um suspiro de alívio quando o espaço atrás de seu caminhão de aluguel ficou claro. _Deve ter sido o vizinho_. Ele puxou a cueca e jeans de qualquer maneira e olhou no relógio enquanto subia o zíper, botão e cinto. _Ainda tem algum tempo_.

O valor de uma tempestade de maldições atingiu o ar, vindo do galpão, e Jasper correu para a porta aberta em três passos largos. _Droga_. Lá dentro, sentado na beirada da cama, Edward mexia em suas roupas molhadas. No momento em que Jasper encheu a entrada, ele estalou seu olhar para cima. Ele tinha um olhar de cervo-pêgo-nos-faróis em seus olhos, e testemunhar isso cortou Jasper por dentro.

Antes que Jasper pudesse abrir a boca para acalmar seus medos, Edward alcançou debaixo da cama e puxou um refrigerador.

Edward abriu a caixa de espuma, e Jasper advertiu, "Nem pense nisso."

Edward lhe atirou o dedo. "Vai se foder." Ele pegou uma lata de cerveja.

Em um pulo Jasper estava ao seu lado. Ele bateu a lata fora da mão de Edward e chutou a caixa para o outro lado do galpão. O coração disparado, mas doendo por Edward ao mesmo tempo, ele então em lugar de gritar — a palestra gritada assentada bem ali em sua garganta embora — se agachou aos pés de Edward e tomou sua mão. "Está tudo bem." Ele suavizou consideravelmente seu tom. "Não era Emmett. Deve ter sido um vizinho voltando para casa."

Arrancando a mão fora da sua, Edward caranguejou através do pequeno colchão e recuou para o canto na cabeceira da cama. Com o olhar ainda assombrado, treinado na porta aberta, ele murmurou, "Isso estava perto o suficiente para que seja a mesma diferença." Edward voltou sua atenção para Jasper sempre muito brevemente, e então a colocou de volta na porta. "Você tem que sair daqui."

Sua calma escorregando, Jasper se moveu para a linha de visão de Edward e bateu a porta. "Eu não vou. Nós não estamos nem perto de terminados ainda. Nós nunca estaremos." Ele prendeu Edward em seu olhar e vibrando com cada fibra de seu ser desafiou o homem a desviar. "Você me quer, Edward. Você vai ter que enfrentar isso, eventualmente. Você vai ter que lidar com o fato de que outras pessoas vão saber de seus sentimentos também."

Um trinado som-louco de riso borbulhou de Edward. "Se você pensa que eu vou alguma vez dizer a meu irmão que o único sexo que vem para mim hoje em dia é quando eu imploro a meu melhor amigo para enfiar seu pau em minha bunda, você pode pensar de novo." Dureza relampejou lascas de granito nos olhos de Edward. "Isso nunca vai acontecer." Ele piscou rapidamente, e quando balançou a cabeça, ele passou a mão no rosto e olhou para a porta mais uma vez. "Não. Nada mudou. Você precisa partir. Agora."

Jasper enrugou a testa. "É disso que se trata? Você está tão preocupado, e também assustado com o pensamento de sua família — de qualquer um — descobrir que você gosta de ter outro homem te fodendo, que está disposto a se embebedar em uma sepultura precoce para evitá-lo?" O ridículo, a fodida estupidez imprudente, fez Jasper querer gritar. "O que diabos você acha que Emmett vai dizer que seja tão ruim?"

"Eu não sei!" Edward se atirou de joelhos, de repente animado. "Mas mesmo que Rose o suavize, e não o deixe me negar, ele provavelmente vai pelo menos começar a se perguntar se ele tem uma irmã ao invés de um irmão, porque eu tenho que te dizer" — uma risada perturbada de forca escapou de Edward novamente — "estou começando a me perguntar isso eu mesmo."

"Você está brincando comigo?" Era o Edward a quem Jasper tinha conhecido por tanto tempo, realmente secretamente cheio de pensamentos como estes? _Besteira_. Jasper se recusava a acreditar nisso. "Estar com outro homem não significa que você quer ser uma mulher. Você é inteligente o suficiente para saber melhor que isso."

"Talvez," Edward atirou de volta, "mas, novamente, talvez eu querendo rolar e espalhar minha bunda para você o tempo todo, me tem dando uma segunda olhada em tudo. Porque eu não estou sonhando muito sobre ser ao contrário. Eu estou quase sempre fantasiando sobre você me fazendo. Cristo." Edward caiu de costas contra a parede e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos. "Eu sempre imaginei que se algo alguma vez fosse acontecer com você, eu, com certeza, pelo menos, seria aquele a fazer a porra." Com outra sacudida de cabeça, Edward revirou os olhos e acrescentou; "Um tanto disso."

"Espere." Jasper correu para a beirada da cama e se sentou, focado demais em Edward para se importar com a umidade molhando o colchão com seu jeans. "Você teve pensamentos sobre estar comigo?"

Edward estremeceu, mas admitiu, "Algumas vezes. Mas eram passageiros, e eu sempre me senti como um homem quando tomei você. Mas, inferno, talvez isso não importe. Talvez, bem no fundo, eu nunca tive muita masculinidade. Talvez em algum lugar ao longo da linha nos últimos anos eu parei de querer ser um homem de verdade. Isso certo como merda explicaria a quantidade insignificante de sexo que eu tive ultimamente. E acredite, eu tentei foder mulheres. Algumas que eram bonitas pra caramba também. Mas eu não consegui fazê-lo." Edward limpou as linhas duras mapeando seus traços, e relampejou um sorriso de um modo que não parecia nada como um verdadeiro sorriso. "Mas, com você, eu consigo fazer tudo. E eu mais do que gosto. Eu amo pra danar — o jeito como você me fode — eu me perco nisso. O que definitivamente deve dizer algo sobre o tipo de homem que eu realmente sou."

Jasper rastejou na frente de Edward, cercou o homem com as pernas, e lotou tanto de seu espaço que ele não seria capaz de desviar o olhar. "Nada do que você disse até agora defini o que um homem de verdade é ou dá alguma indicação de que você secretamente quer ser uma mulher, e você sabe disso. Você não é ignorante, Edward, então pare de agir como se fosse."

Com essas palavras ditas, pequenas gotas de suor pontilharam o lábio superior de Edward. No segundo em que Jasper parou de falar, ele encontrou o olhar cauteloso de Edward e perguntou, "Sobre o que é isso realmente?"

"Eu já te disse." Edward empurrou a perna de Jasper.

"Besteira," Jasper rebateu. "Ainda que você tivesse esses tipos de pensamentos, onde você questiona sua masculinidade — e eu posso comprar que o que aconteceu entre nós o assustou o suficiente para que provavelmente os tivesse — a parte racional em seu cérebro os teria classificado como lixo bem rápido e os chutado para fora."

Edward curvou os lábios em uma zombaria. "Você não sabe nada sobre como eu penso."

"Na verdade," Jasper corrigiu, deixando um pequeno sorriso deslizar, "eu tenho quase que absoluta certeza de que eu sei como você pensa e opera melhor do que a maioria. E você me conhece muito bem também, então você sabe que posso ser tão teimoso quanto você. Eu não vou sair daqui até que você fale, ainda que seu irmão entre neste galpão agora e ouça cada palavra que dizemos."

Como se fosse esculpido em pedra, Edward ficou lá, a centímetros de Jasper, a morte em seus olhos, perfeitamente imóvel.

Jasper nem piscou também. "Diga-me."

Segundos de silêncio se passaram sob a vigilância de Jasper. A cada varredura da mão, onde Edward permaneceu mudo, os olhos frios, a paciência de Jasper oscilou mais perto do fio da navalha.

Edward finalmente arqueou a sobrancelha, como se dizendo, _Já estamos terminados?_ E Jasper estalou. Ele agarrou Edward pelos braços e o sacudiu. "Diga-me!"

De repente, explodindo com vida, Edward agarrou Jasper pela camisa, batendo-o de costas, e se elevou sobre dele. "Eu nunca vou te escolher! Você entendeu agora? Eu nunca vou ser como ele e escolher você. Enfia isso na sua cabeça dura!" Edward empurrou a ponta dos dedos contra o lado da cabeça de Jasper. "Eu não vou te escolher." Com um último golpe, ele rolou fora da cama e compassou para o outro lado do galpão. "Eu nunca vou escolher você."

Todo o ar sugou fora dos pulmões de Jasper, e ele não conseguia se mover. Ele seguiu Edward com os olhos, porém, e ofegou, "O quê?"

Encravado no canto, Edward baixou a voz para algo mais suave do que um sussurro. "Eu não vou escolher você." Ele abraçou seu meio, mas manteve o queixo em um ângulo desafiador. "Eu não vou ser como meu pai e escolher você."

_Porra_. Ondas de medo palpável colheram o ar no galpão e maltrataram a alma de Jasper. _Filho da puta_. Esta… Esta incerteza, esta parte do coração de Edward, Jasper completamente acreditava e entendia. "Bebê…" Parando para se reagrupar, Jasper se sentou no lado da cama, de frente para Edward, e exalou com cuidado antes de começar novamente. "Bebê, você não está deixando sua família torcendo ao vento, enquanto sai e tem casos. Isso não é ser como seu pai."

"Se eu escolher você," Edward repetiu com voz instável, "eu vou perdê-los. Mais uma vez, vai significar que alguém em nossa família está escolhendo um estranho acima de seu sangue. É simples assim. Minha mãe e Emmett não vão aceitar este… Este" — Edward balançou o dedo entre eles — "você e eu, e o que quer que estejamos fazendo aqui. Especialmente minha mãe. Se eu ficar com você, significa que eu vou me afastar dela, e provavelmente de Emmett também, porque eu não posso ter ambos, você e eles. Eu não vou fazer isso com ela." Edward sacudiu a cabeça repetidamente, com firmeza. "Não de novo, não nesta fase de sua vida. Eu não vou arrancar outro pedaço de sua família. Não depois da vida que ela teve que levar para se certificar de que Emmett e eu ficaríamos bem depois que meu pai se foi."

Pisando através do campo minado dos temores de Edward, tratando cada um como se fosse uma bomba que podia explodir sua vida, Jasper silenciosamente implorou por tato e poesia. "Ouça." Ele apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e entrelaçou as mãos entre os joelhos. "Eu entendo o quanto você ama e respeita sua mãe por tudo que ela fez por vocês — ainda que não seja algo que eu possa me relacionar em primeira mão. Seu amor por sua família é uma das coisas que me atraiu tão poderosamente para você." _Cuidado. Cuidado_. Jasper manteve seu tom agradável e uniforme. "Mas querido, você não pode sacrificar o que você quer por sua mãe." Jasper correu para o homem e desejou que ele sentisse o furacão de emoções se agitando dentro dele, tudo por Edward. "Isso não é justo ou direito. Você merece uma vida e alguém que te ama também."

Com sua mandíbula flexionando terrivelmente, Edward olhou para o chão. De um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro, ele infinitamente correu o polegar de cima a baixo da prateleira de metal à sua direita. "Nós tivemos isso, sabe, antes," Edward finalmente disse, com seu tom insuportavelmente baixo e cheio de lixa. "Nós poderíamos ter sido amigos para sempre, vivendo naquele trailer juntos, passando de cidade em cidade, trabalhando com os cavalos que amamos, tendo tudo aquilo que era aquela relação que tivemos. Era bom. Estávamos felizes. Nunca deveria ter mudado, mas mudou." Edward ergueu os olhos para contato, e a névoa embaçando as manchas de prata em seu olhar roubou a força das pernas de Jasper. "Agora nós temos que nos separar, porque qualquer que seja esse interruptor que você acendeu dentro de mim não pode ser desligado. Se eu for com você, eu sempre vou querê-lo, e eu sempre vou sucumbir, e eu não posso ter isso em minha vida."

Cada bocado de medo e amor dentro de Jasper fundiu em suas mãos, e ele agarrou a camisa de Edward quando dor apertou sua traqueia. "De jeito nenhum. Eu não aceito isso."

Edward rasgou as mãos de Jasper de sua roupa e o empurrou para longe. "Você não tem escolha!" A caminho de volta para a cama, ele roubou uma lata de cerveja da caixa derramada e caiu sobre o colchão molhado.

As mudanças de humor e comportamento de Edward deram cordel de chicote a Jasper. Ele não podia continuar. Ele se deteve sobre Edward, porém, a lata de cerveja em sua mão, e soltou um monte de palavrões, não se importando em dizê-los em voz baixa. "Você realmente vai beber isso?" Ele perguntou quando a maior parte de sua paciência se foi.

Sobrancelha arqueada, Edward olhou direto de volta e estalou a aba. "Você realmente não vai me deixar em paz?"

"Provavelmente não," Jasper rosnou; Emoção controlando sua língua agora.

"Então, eu provavelmente vou limpar cada maldita lata que está neste barracão do cacete em breve." Edward virou a lata e tomou uma longa tragada.

Sem pensar, Jasper avançou e bateu a lata longe da boca de Edward. Fazendo contato com a mandíbula de Edward e o acertando no rosto também. Indiferente — o homem maldito precisava que alguém lhe batesse — Jasper pisou na lata. "Seu irmão está com medo por você. Você se importa? E quanto a sua mãe? Ela sabe sobre todo esse álcool e o que você vem fazendo a si mesmo por duas semanas?"

Edward se empurrou para cima e mostrou os dentes, mas Jasper, com seu fôlego totalmente fora de controle, terminou, "Há um monte de maneiras de machucá-los, maneiras mais permanentes do que lhes confessar que você quer ficar com outro homem."

Edward bufou. "Você não conhece minha mãe."

"Não, eu não a conheço." Jasper jogou as mãos para o ar. "Eu conheço você." Ele bateu o dedo no peito de Edward. "Você é meu foco. Eu te amo." Jasper arrastou o homem, pregou um beijo duro em seus lábios, e então o jogou de volta na cama. "Você pegou isso? Eu me importo com sua felicidade. Eu me importo se você está animado para acordar todos os dias. Eu vivo para proteger você e seu coração. Nada mais importa para mim."

"Você não entende?" Edward exclamou; emoção frenética mais uma vez se despejando dele em massa. "Eu nunca vou poder ter todas essas coisas se tiver que esmagar minha família a fim de fazer isso acontecer. Nem mesmo com você."

"Então você não está sequer disposto a tentar?"

Edward, seu olhar tão pálido, olhou para Jasper como se alguém tivesse acabado de lhe dizer que seu cavalo favorito tinha que ser abatido. "Você não pode desfazer o toque do sino. Depois do que fizemos juntos, eu e você sabemos disso melhor do que ninguém."

"Então que tal não contar a sua mãe?" Jasper se agarrou a outra palha. Cristo, ele não podia desistir, não agora. "Ela não tem que saber. Seu irmão também, se é isso que você quer."

Edward franziu a testa, e tristeza visível se gravou em cada linha de seu rosto duro. "Você ficaria cansado de viver assim ainda mais rápido do que se cansou de como eu sempre deixava minhas toalhas molhadas no chão."

"Nós poderíamos estar juntos," Jasper implorou, despojando-se cru por dentro, até os ossos. "Nós poderíamos fazer parecer que voltamos à nossa antiga vida. Poderia funcionar, se você simplesmente nos desse uma chance."

Centímetros de Jasper, Edward estremeceu. Sombras mais profundas encheram seu olhar. "Não. Eu acordaria um dia, e você teria partido."

_O quê?_ "Nun—"

Nesse instante, pneus esmagando o cascalho soaram através das paredes. Edward deu um pulo, correu até a porta, e abriu uma fresta para dar uma olhada. Fechando-a rapidamente. "É realmente Emmett dessa vez." Com olhos tão grandes quanto Jasper já vira antes, Edward implorou, "Vá. Por favor."

_Porra, merda, caralho_. Jasper não faria um entalhe nos temores de Edward, não agora. Seu foco escorregou para o chão, no entanto, para a bebida, e ele disse, "Prometa-me que você vai parar de beber, e eu te darei o que você quer." Ele fixou um olhar aguçado sobre Edward. "Mas você tem que ter acabado com o álcool para sempre. Não mais."

Com os lábios apertados, Edward deu de ombros. "A caixa já está quase vazia de qualquer maneira." Ele espiou pela porta novamente. "Agora dê o fora daqui. Agora."

Jasper se moveu para a porta e se colocou alguns centímetros longe de Edward. Tomando um momento para estudar os traços de pânico nos olhos do homem, os parênteses puxando fortemente ao redor de sua boca, e a forma como ele continuava apertando as mãos, Jasper se preparou para se manter firme. "Esta é sua versão de um acordo?" Ele não deixaria Edward escapar de seu olhar.

Silencioso por um instante, Edward finalmente disse, "Você sabe como me ler. Eu admito; Então você sabe o que isso quer dizer."

Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Jasper. "Então eu vou embora." Seu tom segurando tanta rouquidão quanto à de Edward tinha. "No momento." Ele se inclinou para bicar um beijo no em seu rosto. Edward empinou, porém, e Jasper deslizou para fora, seu coração partido, com um simples adeus.

Uma vez lá, ele levou um golpe duro em seus olhos úmidos.

A luz do sol brilhante o cegou, e quando ele começou a caminhar para seu caminhão de aluguel, ele tropeçou na mangueira. Amaldiçoando baixinho uma faixa deprimente, seu foco, porém, caiu sobre seu kit de higiene, e ele trocou para agradecer a Deus por sua falta de jeito. Rapidamente pegando o kit, o preservativo usado, e o pacote vazio de lubrificante. O sabonete e creme dental estavam no chão também. Por conveniência ele amontoou tudo no kit, lembrando-se de abotoar a camisa, e então voltou a seguir para seu veículo.

Assim que abriu a porta do motorista, a voz de Emmett atravessou o céu da tarde. "Você resolveu tudo?" O homem desceu os degraus dianteiros da varanda até Jasper. "Ele está bem agora?"

_Cuidado. Cuidado_. O novo mantra de Jasper não apenas sussurrou em sua cabeça; gritou. "Ele está limpo, está sóbrio, e jurou que vai parar com o álcool." Com grande força de vontade, ele modulou a voz para manter quase toda a emoção fora. "Estou voltando para meu motel por agora."

Emmett enfiou as mãos nos bolsos dianteiros do jeans. Balançando para trás nos saltos de suas botas de cowboy, ele olhou em direção ao quintal. "Acha que posso convencê-lo a voltar para dentro de casa para dormir?" Com todas as linhas duras, Emmett se voltou para Jasper com uma carranca apertada puxando sua boca. "Rose se preocupa com ele naquele barracão sozinho a noite toda."

Semelhante a Edward em muitas formas sutis, Emmett fez Jasper querer arrastá-lo para um abraço também. Ele apertou o braço do homem ao invés. "Eu acho que se _você_ lhe disser que o quer de volta na casa, poderia funcionar. Ele faria qualquer coisa por você e sua mãe." Amor e necessidade começaram a sangrar em Jasper novamente — _porcaria, não_ — e ele conseguiu riscar, "Não importa o custo." Ele subiu no caminhão tão rápido quanto podia. "Eu já vou." E então saiu da calçada antes de Emmett testemunhar outra porção de vulnerabilidade nele e descobrir que seu coração pertencia a Edward.

Quando voltou ao motel, Jasper colocou o cotovelo na porta e limpou o rosto com dedos trêmulos. _Puta merda em uma tela. Isso não correu bem._

Usar esse tempo precioso deles juntos para foder Edward no esquecimento só tinha assustado o homem ainda mais. Mas, inferno, quando viu Edward crescer excitado, quando saboreara a paixão e necessidade no beijo do homem, ele se tornara impulsionado a bater seu amor e atração nele em todos os sentidos, inclusive através do sexo alucinante. _Não foi o movimento mais inteligente._

"Hora de se reagrupar com um plano novo, mais gentil." Jasper se tornara tão acostumado a ter Edward por perto para ouvi-lo que tinha começado a falar consigo mesmo em voz alta nas últimas semanas. Ele não gostava disso; Ele sentia falta de sua ressonância, de seu companheiro, de seu parceiro atirar-suas-besteiras-e-vadiar insuportavelmente. _Eu quero meu Edward de volta._

Pelo menos o homem estava sóbrio agora. Jasper criou coragem e esperança nisso. Ele também tinha mais um ás na manga para oferecer a Edward. _Se ao menos Edward abrisse seu coração e olhos e aceitasse isso._

Roubando uma das táticas da mãe de Edward, Jasper começou a rezar.

Mexendo no computador, Edward tentou se concentrar na lista de fazendas do Texas e se perguntou se algum deles poderia ter um emprego para ele. Ele não podia voltar para o rodeio. Quase três semanas se passaram, mas ele ainda podia ver nitidamente os rostos de um punhado de madrugadores como ele saírem dos trailers na manhã que ele decidira fugir. Eles claramente tinham ouvido Edward e Jasper fazer sexo ou sido informados durante a noite por alguém que tinha. Todos tinham julgamento em seus olhos como se eles não apenas tivessem ouvido tudo em primeira mão, mas tivessem visto tudo também.

Mais do que aqueles rostos flutuaram diante da vista de Edward, distraindo-o. Pensamentos intermináveis de Jasper puxavam sua atenção de sua tentativa de começar a procurar um novo trabalho também. Jasper o assombrava em centenas de formas. Edward mais do que via o rosto do homem em uma constante, ele podia ouvir aquela voz profunda e suave como se estivesse direto em seu ouvido. Ele podia sentir aquele corpo quente e sólido pressionado atrás dele, na frente dele, dentro dele, praticamente a cada minuto do dia. Com pensamentos do homem o consumindo mais uma vez, Edward fez uma careta. Seu peito apertando com força, e uma pontada atingiu seu intestino.

Cinco dias se passaram desde que Jasper viera à casa de Emmett e Rose. Edward não vira nem ouvira sobre o homem mais, embora ele tivesse dito que voltaria. Durante esse tempo, Edward se barbeara e voltara à sua rotina de higiene. Mais importante, permanecera sóbrio cada um desses dias, cumprindo sua promessa a Jasper. Ele não poderia olhá-lo nos olhos e ver decepção lá se não tivesse. _Não novamente._

Vergonha encheu sua barriga, e ele rosnou para sua imagem refletida no monitor do computador. Amaldiçoando sua fraqueza. Seu pai se virava para a bebida sempre que não podia lidar consigo mesmo ou uma situação difícil, e Edward abominava o sangue dentro dele que o fez desejar o álcool quando a vida se tornara muito difícil. Ele odiava não ter o caráter dentro dele para superar o desejo de beber, quando não conseguira lidar com sua vida. Seu irmão tinha conseguido ficar sóbrio mesmo durante seus tempos mais difíceis, quando pensara que poderia perder Rose, Emmett manteve seu limite de duas bebidas. Edward não tinha conseguido fazer o mesmo quando veio seus dias mais difíceis, e assim ele sabia que a fraqueza tinha muito a ver com ele como com seu pai. _Sou eu_. Ali onde estava Edward quis vomitar. _Sou eu quem é fraco_.

Na cozinha, Rose olhou para cima da pia. "Tudo bem, Edward?" A voz o tirando de um caminho sinuoso de pensamentos e memórias feias teimosamente se agarrando a seu cérebro.

Sentado em uma pequena mesa no canto da sala, Edward forçou-se a fazer contato visual com a delicada mulher de cabelos ruivos. _Cristo, ela é mais gentil com você do que você tem o direito de esperar. Não ferre com seu único dia de folga._

"Tudo," Edward respondeu através de um sorriso apertado. "Só estou tentando ter um ideia de que tipo de trabalho tem lá fora agora."

Rose o estudou a partir dos quinze passos longe, e Edward começou a suar. E ele jurou que os anos a mais que ela tinha sobre ele, as experiências duras de vida que a tinham fortalecido tanto, lhe permitia ver direto em sua alma. Mas ela apenas sorriu e disse, "O jantar vai estar pronto logo," e voltou para verificar em sua panela.

"Obrigada." Edward voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador, mas, mais uma vez as palavras se tornaram um borrão. _Porra._

Nas horas mais escuras da noite, quando tinha sua mente cheia de Jasper, doendo por ele, Edward fantasiava dizendo a Rose sobre seu amor e cobiça por seu melhor amigo. Sonhando derramar todos os seus segredos e medos para ela, e então avaliando sua resposta. Rose conhecia Emmett melhor do que ninguém; E Edward queria lhe perguntar se ela achava que Emmett poderia viver com ter um irmão em uma relação com outro homem. Naqueles momentos de quietude, por apenas um instante, esperança brotava nas profundezas mais privadas de sua alma. Tão rápido, porém, dúvidas apunhalavam seu caminho, e Edward imaginava algo terrível acontecendo a sua mãe quando ela inevitavelmente descobrisse tudo. Cristo, a mulher era tão acentuadamente definida em seus caminhos que saber de um filho em um caso de amor homossexual poderia muito bem matá-la.

_Nada disso talvez importe, afinal_ — Edward esfregou a dor afiada em seu peito — _já que Potro nem sequer apareceu ou tentou me contatar em cinco dias_. Jasper lhe dera exatamente o que ele queria: Deixara-o em paz. No entanto, nos dias desde que eles se enroscaram contra o lado do barracão, Edward vinha pensando em Jasper mais do que em qualquer época que estiveram amontoados em um pequeno trailer. _Ele disse que voltaria, mas talvez eu realmente o tenha convencido a ir embora_. Seu coração afundou e clamou por seu companheiro. Rápido em seus calcanhares, porém, calor varreu seu sistema. _Ou talvez ele esteja ferrando comigo, de forma que quando vier, eu vou perceber o quanto senti sua falta e o quero de volta._

Edward gemeu e escorregou em sua cadeira. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar, e menos ainda o que fazer. Tudo dentro dele parecia fora de sintonia, fora de harmonia, e ele não sabia se deveria confiar em seu intestino, ou seus pensamentos, ou seu intelecto, ou seu coração.

Neste momento, a maçaneta na porta da frente girou, e Emmett entrou. "Ei." Ele jogou as chaves em uma mesa perto da porta. "Olhe quem eu encontrei na calçada, sentado em seu caminhão com o motor ligado."

Jasper atravessou o limiar, sem seu chapéu de cowboy, o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado, camisa e calça jeans apertadas, pele esfregou e barbeada limpa. _Foda-se_. Edward jurava que Jasper era o ser humano mais sexy que ele já tivera o privilégio de ver. O homem tinha um buquê de flores na mão, e olhou direto para Edward com um olhar penetrante que serpenteou através dele toda a distância até seu núcleo.

_Oh merda, Potro_. Edward saltou para equipe completa e quase se derramou ali onde estava.

Lá sentado, Edward rapidamente cruzou a perna para cobrir sua ereção súbita. E silenciosamente amaldiçoou seu pênis, mas porra, um olhar para Jasper de pé na entrada de Emmett, uma vista viril e ainda bela ao mesmo tempo, e de alguma forma ele cresceu ainda mais dolorosamente duro. _Porra_. Como é que este homem tinha tal poder sobre ele? Esta estranha conexão que compartilhava com Jasper, experimentada desde a noite em que se encontraram pela primeira vez, continuava a desafiar razão e lógica. _Eu deveria ter lhe dado para Marcy naquele primeiro mês de trabalho e o tirado da minha vida._ Com esse pensamento, Edward ficou imediatamente frio, e suor eclodiu em seu pescoço. Sua boca ficou seca, e ele estremeceu também.

Estreitando o olhar, Jasper jogou as flores no chão e correu para se ajoelhar aos seus pés. "Edward?" Ele colocou a palma em sua testa, e manchas de grama orvalhada iluminaram seu olhar. "Você está bem?"

Eletricidade deliciosa crepitou através de sua palma para Edward, aquecendo seu sangue a um grau superior, e pânico instantâneo inundou seu sistema. "Claro que estou bem," ele cuspiu quando secura governou sua boca e seu lábio superior se prendeu a seus dentes. Jesus, contudo, ele não conseguia parar de devorar Jasper com os olhos, embora a cada segundo que olhava sua pele ficava mais quente, e mais apertada, e mais sensível a cada lasca de contato entre eles. Ele alcançou e cobriu a mão de Jasper em seu rosto. "Como — " arrancando sua mão da parte de trás da de Jasper — _Cristo, por que você simplesmente não coloca um outdoor e anuncia seus sentimentos para Emmett e Rose?_ — Edward empinou longe do toque e trancou os dentes. "Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Puxando a mão, Jasper empalideceu e deu um passo atrás.

Edward engoliu uma maldição silenciosa, apontada direto para ele. _Droga_. Ali mesmo Edward tinha estado ansiando pelo cara, e a primeira vez que vê Jasper em cinco dias, ele praticamente mordeu a cabeça do cara fora por mostrar bondade humana básica. _Merda._

Nem um pouco seu sorriso autootimista, Jasper olhou para Emmett, e depois por cima do ombro para onde Rose estava na cozinha. "Eu… Seu irmão… Sua esposa..." Rose saiu da cozinha, e Jasper ofereceu um sorriso vacilante. "Rose me localizou e me convidou para jantar."

Com a facilidade e suavidade de uma gazela, Rose se moveu para o lado de Edward. "Sim, eu fiz." Ela entregou a Edward um copo com água. "Tome isso." E colocou a mão em sua testa também. "Você parece um pouco quente."

Sua ereção não mais um problema, Edward corou todo, mas a água gelada no copo fez suas mãos ficarem úmidas. Ele também podia sentir o escrutínio de seu irmão abrindo buracos com seu olhar fixo no lado de sua cabeça.

Depois de murmurar sua gratidão a Rose, Edward tomou um montante simbólico da água antes de colocar o copo na mesa do computador. "Sinto muito. Não se alarmem comigo." Ele deixou o olhar escorregar para Jasper por uma fração de segundo e murmurou, "me desculpe por ter estalado." Algo mais e ele correria o risco de outra ereção. Edward deu toda sua atenção para a preocupação aberta sombreando os olhos castanhos de Rose. "Eu estou bem. Eu juro."

"Tudo bem." Rose apertou seu braço. "Se é o que você diz."

Quando Rose se afastou, Edward afundou. Depois de mais um olhar rápido e ilegível, Jasper pegou o buquê de flores desgrenhado e o estendeu para Rose. "Aqui. Estas são para você." Ele lhe deu um de seus malditos mais doce e mais sincero sorriso tímido, e a visão puxou o coração de Edward. "Desculpe. Parece que algumas das pétalas se soltaram quando bateu no chão."

"Obrigada." Rose sorriu para Jasper. "Elas são perfeitas. Venha comigo enquanto eu desenterro um vaso" — ela lhe bateu com o cotovelo, e ele a seguiu para a cozinha — "e vamos deixar a formalidade dos nomes fora do caminho. Eu sou Rose." Ela riu; Algo leve e arejado, flutuando através dos cômodos. "Obviamente."

"Jasper Halle." De onde se sentava Edward viu Jasper estender a mão em saudação. "Obrigada pelo convite para jantar. É muito bom finalmente conhecê-la."

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você." Rose tirou um vaso de uma cristaleira maltratada, o tempo todo mantendo sua total atenção em Jasper. "E sinto o mesmo."

Enquanto observava o par, uma estranha e doce torção de inveja e orgulho perfurou o intestino de Edward. É claro que Jasper tinha trazido as flores para Rose. Primeiro, um homem não dava a outro homem um buquê de flores, mesmo que estivessem se fodendo; Edward estava certo disso. Segundo, por mais que Edward entrava em pânico toda vez que via Jasper, em sua essência, ele não achava que o homem daria deliberadamente a natureza de sua relação, não quando ele sabia o quanto Edward temia que sua família descobrisse sobre eles.

De conhecer Jasper tão bem, Edward podia imaginá-lo cuidadosamente escolhendo o melhor buquê de flores e esperando que tivesse escolhido as cores e variedades que Rose mais gostava. _O que ele escolheria se pudesse me comprar um pequeno presente nada doce e abertamente me dar na frente dos outros?_ Provavelmente não flores, mas talvez um daqueles ridículos ramos de frutas frescas que Edward uma vez tinha acidentalmente revelado que achava bem legal. _Sim, Potro se lembraria de que eu disse isso._

"Cara?" Do nada, Emmett picou seu braço. Forte. Edward sequer tinha percebido que seu irmão tinha vindo para seu lado. Ele olhou para Emmett, que silvou em voz baixa, "O que há de errado com você?"

Edward empinou. "Nada."

"Então por que você está todo vermelho e parecendo que vai desmaiar?"

"Eu não vou desmaiar. Deus." Ele se atirou de pé. "Sai pra lá. Eu juro, mas você está agindo como nossa mãe nestes dias."

"Sério?" A sobrancelha cor de areia de Emmett se ergueu até o meio da testa. "Como você sequer sabe, se ainda nem foi vê-la?"

"Vai se foder. O que diabos você está fazendo de qualquer maneira" — Edward arremessou seu foco para a cozinha, onde Rose ainda conversava com Jasper — "chamando meu pessoal e os convidando para sua casa sem meu conhecimento? Eu não lhe dei permissão para ter Potro aqui."

Um brilho perigoso fervilhou nos olhos de Emmett. "Foda-se de volta." Com a voz um sussurro suave, mas selvagemente ameaçador, ele acrescentou, bem na cara de Edward, "Minha esposa queria conhecer seu amigo. Eu o conheci no outro dia. Ela não conseguiu, e decidiu chamá-lo para ver se ele queria vir para o jantar. Eu não a administro ou vigio o que ela faz." O olhar de Emmett deslizou para sua esposa, assim como o de Edward tinha para Jasper um momento atrás. Um pouco da volatilidade sangrou fora de Emmett, por apenas um segundo, mas quando ele se voltou para Edward, fogo queimava dentro do homem de novo. "Rose não convida muitas pessoas, então, se você agir como um idiota e estragar isso dela, eu juro por Deus que vou colocar de lado cada pedacinho de preocupação e misericórdia que te mostrei nestas últimas três semanas e batê-lo direto através destas paredes." Emmett, oh muito brevemente, arrastou Edward pela camisa e o sacudiu. "Você está me ouvindo?"

Atingido no intestino, Edward se apoiou na mesa para se segurar. "Eu nunca machucaria os sentimentos de Rose ou deliberadamente estragaria algo importante para ela." Sua voz chiou. "Você sabe disso sobre mim, cara."

Com o olhar ainda duro, Emmett deu de ombros. "Eu não sei muito sobre você hoje em dia, irmão, e esta é a triste verdade. Nenhum de nós sabe. Agora, você vem comer? Ou vai esperar até meia-noite de novo, e depois correr para a cozinha no escuro para poder devorar sozinho todas as sobras?" Emmett não se incomodou em esperá-lo. Moveu-se para a cozinha, beijou sua esposa no rosto, e se juntou à conversa, deixando Edward sozinho na sala.

_Droga_. Náuseas roeram o intestino de Edward, e uma voz insistente em sua cabeça lhe disse para sair agora e nunca mais voltar. O anonimato em uma nova cidade e uma vida renovada o atraiu em direção à porta da frente. Mas, quando ele estudou três das quatro pessoas que ele mais amava neste mundo, todos reunidos e conversando em um cômodo, uma nova necessidade em seu núcleo se revelou e gritou, fazendo sua voz conhecida também.

Da cozinha, Jasper olhou para Edward. Seus olhares se seguraram por apenas um instante. Jasper virou sua atenção de volta para Rose, mas naquele breve fragmento de conexão, algo tácito relampejou intensamente em seus olhos. A visão esmurrou Edward no coração e roubou seu fôlego. Nesse pontinho de tempo, ele viu algo terrível: A si mesmo, cheio de amor, em uma casa como esta, com Jasper ao seu lado.

Desejo diferente de tudo que já experimentara o percorreu, paralisando-o. E, novamente, ele pensou que poderia vomitar.

Entre entalhes de riso, Jasper atravessou seu coração e compartilhou com Rose e Emmett, "Mão de Deus, direto na testa, bochechas e nariz" — Jasper imitou uma ação voadora através do próprio rosto — "manchas de lama e bosta de cavalo pulverizaram sua pele. Ele passou uma boa hora tentando conseguir a atenção desta amazona local de barril, e não conseguia entender por que ela não lhe dava o tempo do dia. Então nós voltamos para o trailer para nos limpar e sair; E ele finalmente se viu no espelho." Olhando de uma Rose sorridente para um Edward carrancudo, Jasper limpou os olhos. "Ele ficou tão irritado por eu não ter lhe dito nada. Eu tinha certeza que ele ia arrancar o cinto e pelar cada pedaço escondido de minha bunda como vingança por não ter lhe avisado."

Vermelho pontilhando suas bochechas, Edward relampejou um sorriso perversamente escuro. "Eu malditamente bem deveria ter feito isso, seu filho da puta. Nós tínhamos um acordo." Por debaixo da mesa, Edward acertou Jasper na canela com a bota. "Você sempre deveria ter as minhas costas. Sem mencionar, que essa história deveria ter morrido para sempre naquele dia em Cheyenne. Você prometeu nunca repeti-la para ninguém."

Jasper olhou para Edward, leve como o ar. "Não. A piada era boa demais para deixar passar, e contá-la ainda é um dos meus maiores prazeres. Eu acho que gesticulei para pelo menos umas vinte pessoas naquele dia para não contar sobre a merda em seu rosto. Porra, todos nós demos umas boas risadas."

"Idiota." Edward lhe atirou um dedo, mas mais prata do que Jasper tinha visto em semanas dançaram nos olhos do homem, e isso o aqueceu até seu núcleo. "Você é tão filho da puta às vezes."

Então, naturalmente, Jasper sorriu para seu homem bonito de orelha a orelha. "Às vezes você precisa que eu seja um, be —" _Porra_. Jasper engoliu o resto da palavra, antes que _bebê_ saísse totalmente. _Merda_.

Ao lado dele, Edward ficou em silêncio, e um pouco da cor deixou seu rosto também. Sem dúvidas, ele sabia qual era o carinho que Jasper quase tinha deixado escapar.

"Vocês parecem ter tido um monte de diversão trabalhando no circuito juntos." Rose sorriu para Jasper, e sua bondade sincera, enquanto Jasper escondia uma parte crucial de sua alma, de repente o fez se sentir como o pior tipo de fraude.

"Isso tem seus momentos," Jasper murmurou. Com terrível obviedade, Jasper puxou a manga para olhar no relógio. "Droga. Eu nem percebi o tempo passar." Pelo menos já estava se aproximando das onze, e por isso se levantar e levar a xícara e pires para a pia não pareceu descontroladamente antinatural. "Vocês têm sido mais do que hospitaleiros. Deixe-me ser um bom convidado e lhes devolver sua casa."

"Você tem certeza?" Rose se levantou e se virou em um círculo para seguir cada passo que Jasper dava. "Há mais sobremesa e café no fogão."

Parando no limite entre a cozinha e a sala, ele ofereceu a Rose um sorriso caloroso. "Obrigada, mas estou cheio todo o caminho até minhas orelhas. Não consigo me lembrar da última vez que tive um jantar tão bom." Então, engasgado por esta mulher, Jasper descartou um aperto de mão e lhe deu um abraço rápido. "Obrigada novamente por me convidar."

Rose lhe deu um aperto rápido em troca. "Foi um prazer."

Quando Jasper recuou, a cozinha em sua totalidade encheu sua visão, e ele silenciosamente amaldiçoou seu comportamento. "Desculpe meus modos. Minha irmã me ensinou melhor." Pratos sujos, xícaras e panelas se espalhavam pelo balcão. "Como posso ajudá-la antes de sair?"

"Não. Não. Não se preocupe com nada." Rose lhe acenou como se ele fosse um mosquito zumbindo em seu espaço. "Tenho um marido para arrumar as sobras e uma máquina de lavar para fazer a limpeza. Mas obrigada pela oferta."

"Então eu vou sair do seu caminho." Jasper forçou outro sorriso. "Obrigada mais uma vez. Eu gostei de estar em sua casa."

Quieto pela maior parte da noite, Emmett se empurrou fora da cadeira, alcançou uma extensão da cozinha, e trocou um aperto de mão com Jasper. "Nós também. Tenha uma boa noite."

"Você também." Advertindo-se para pisar com cuidado, Jasper deslizou sua atenção para o homem sentado à esquerda de Emmett. "Edward." Jasper foi para tirar o chapéu, mas quando tocou apenas o ar, ele se lembrou de que o havia deixado no motel. Calor queimou seu rosto. "Eu te vejo outra hora." Em vez de agarrar a mão de Edward e arrastá-lo de volta para o motel, como cada pedacinho de seu corpo e mente lhe gritava para fazer, Jasper apenas acenou. "Noite." Então, com um giro, ele conseguiu o inferno fora dali. Comandando as pernas para se mover em um passo medido, mas por dentro, ele correu para a porta.

Uma vez fora ele sugou o ar fresco e não perdeu tempo trilhando os degraus para o caminhão tão rápido quanto seus pés o deixaram. Quando alcançou o veículo, ele apertou a testa contra o metal frio da porta do lado do motorista e exalou vacilante com alívio.

Por quase quatro horas ele manteve uma máscara agradável como amigo de Edward, e nada mais profundo. O tempo todo, cada vez que não podia bicar um beijo em seu rosto ou tomar sua mão na mesa de jantar do jeito que Emmett fazia com Rose, sua alma se quebrava um pouco mais.

Cristo sabia que seus dedos tinham coçado a noite toda para tocar Edward, e sua língua tinha queimado com carinhos. Jasper manteve o decoro, porém, não só para dar cobertura a Edward, mas também para lhe dar espaço de respirar e decidir por si mesmo o que queria. Não querendo assustar Edward e enviá-lo há outra pirueta.

A cada minuto que passava, porém, ele se sentia mais e mais como um mentiroso. Jasper tinha gostado de Rose e até sentira algo tipo uma afinidade com o Emmett mais moderado, de forma que cada vez que teve que se sentar em suas mãos, a fim de não tocar Edward, ele viu isso como mentir direto nos rostos deles sobre quem ele realmente era.

Com as mãos em punhos, pressionadas na janela, Jasper fechou os olhos e suavemente bateu a cabeça contra o metal. Ele já sabia que não seria capaz de passar outra noite na companhia de outras pessoas sem tocar Edward. No entanto, se não o fizesse, se não continuasse essa charada, ele ia assustar Edward e, possivelmente, perdê-lo para sempre. Ele gemeu e bateu a cabeça contra a porta novamente. _Eu não sei para onde ir daqui._

Nesse momento, a luz da varanda atrás dele iluminou o pequeno gramado. Ele se virou e focou direto em Edward na porta. _Oh meu_. Sua boca ficou seca, e seu sangue começou a bombear para o sul num ritmo furioso. Uma suave luz amarela deixava metade de Edward na sombra, mas todos os planos rígidos e músculos rasgados na porção iluminada roubaram muito do fôlego de Jasper. Uma camiseta confortável nos ombros e braços, com um desgastado _TEXAS PARA SEMPRE,_ destacava cada músculo atado em seu torso. Edward usava um jeans índigo que colava como uma segunda pele, e suas familiares botas de cowboy cor camelo completavam um conjunto que Jasper vira nele um milhão de vezes, mas nunca envelhecia.

Jasper olhou, olhou, e olhou de uma forma que não se permitira fazer lá dentro, e cada segundo que passava zombava dele para se mover e agarrar este homem em seus braços para sempre. _Não faça. Não faça._ O mantra de precaução perfurando sua mente por cinco dias elevou sua cabeça ditatorial, mais uma vez, fazendo-o silenciosamente rosna para a voz terrível da razão. Ainda assim, a voz falou alto e claro. _Não deixe que ele veja que você quer fodê-lo no chão da varanda, ou você vai assustá-lo novamente._

As palavras cautelosas viviam em sua cabeça, mas seu pênis endurecendo não escutava a mensagem. _Controle-se. Agora_. Jasper continuou a olhar, fazendo um inteiro banquete de Edward com os olhos, e mais do que seu pau se encheu de vida. Seu ser aqueceu e se tornou saciado de uma forma que a comida que acabara de comer não pôde fazer. Incapaz de conter sua necessidade, ele suavemente passou a mão ao longo de seu eixo endurecido.

Na varanda, Edward recuou completamente para as sombras e agarrou a maçaneta. E a alma de Jasper se desfez em pó.

Eviscerado por completo — _Porra. Ele não me quer. Eu não consigo respirar_ — Jasper rasgou seu olhar longe. Agarrando o puxador da porta do caminhão com dedos que tremiam de uma forma que ele desprezou. A porta não se moveu. _Trancada_. Droga, ele nem sequer tinha pensado nas chaves.

Jasper se embaralhou para cavar o chaveiro no bolso. Enquanto o fazia, passos trovejaram atrás dele, e seu coração começou a bater de modo selvagem fora de controle. _Não. Não. Não._ Apavorado de sangrar na frente de Edward, ele se atrapalhou com ajustar a chave na fechadura_. Eu não posso deixá-lo me ver assim._

Tarde demais para se salvar, Jasper clamou quando Edward bateu nele por trás e enfiou o rosto em sua nuca. Calor queimou através de sua espinha e se espalhou por todas as direções, acendendo-o. Edward o fechou no círculo de seus braços. O calor emanando dele se afundando em seus ossos, respondendo a seus gritos silenciosos por um companheiro. _Não. Por favor_. Sensações asfixiantes entupiram sua garganta, e suas pernas cederam debaixo dele.

Edward imediatamente apertou o agarre em sua cintura, mas o suporte queimou e marcou a carne de Jasper tanto quanto o ajudou a permanecer de pé.

"Edward…" Jasper cobriu as mãos de Edward onde descansavam contra sua barriga, e ele piscou para o céu da noite estrelada. "Por favor, não faça. Não se você não quer dizer isso."

Com o rosto enterrado contra sua nuca, Edward sussurrou, "Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito." Espessura e cascalho revestia seu tom. "Nós não estávamos sequer nos tocando, e eu te fiz vacilar como se eu o tivesse esmurrado. Eu sinto muito."

_Oh merda_. Exaltação lavou através de Jasper, mas ao mesmo tempo uma tensão insuportável constringiu seu coração. "Eu não sei o que você quer de mim mais."

Edward confessou, "Eu também não." Ele girou Jasper, porém, e o lotou na lateral do caminhão. Piscinas líquidas queimavam brilhantes nos olhos de Edward, e seu peito se movia como se ele não pudesse obter ar suficiente. "Eu só sei que não posso passar quatro horas olhando para você através de uma mesa e não te beijar." Edward esmagou sua boca com beijo ardente.

Imediatamente tudo dentro de Jasper gritou seu amor por este homem, e ele se lançou no beijo. Edward resmungou algo áspero, direto em sua boca. A necessidade tangível nele encharcando cada molécula no corpo de Jasper e arrastando necessidades muito mais cruas de seu núcleo. Ele cortou sua boca através da de Edward e forçou seu caminho para dentro, desesperado para lamber, chupar e deixar sua marca nele mais uma vez. Edward choramingou em resposta. Cavou os dedos no baixo de suas costas, arranhando em sua camisa de algodão, e emaranhou a língua com a sua também.

Com cada beijo que Edward dava ou roubava, e com cada esfregar implacável de seu corpo contra ele, puro calor incandescente se afundava no núcleo de Jasper e elevava sua temperatura e desejo a níveis cataclísmicos. Com sua ereção doendo e se empurrando contra o jeans, ele moeu o pênis contra a protuberância crescente do jeans de Edward. Que gemeu e empurrou de volta, e ele mordeu na boca de Edward, só para depois lamber e acalmar a dor que tinha criado. Edward tremeu contra ele, mas então o mordeu de volta. Ele arranhou seu caminho pela espinha de Jasper, puxando sua camisa fora da calça até o meio de suas costas no caminho. _Oh, porra_. Jasper corcoveou, e um cuspe de pré-semem umedeceu a frente de seu jeans.

"Edward…" Mal quebrando o beijo, lutando por ar, Jasper mordiscou o lábio superior avermelhado de Edward, incapaz de se afastar completamente do homem. "Oh porra, Edward." Mesmo com metade de suas costas expostas, a noite de verão espessa do Texas não fazia nada para esfriar sua carne.

A visão de Edward, tão duro e quente e sua paixão desenfreada, só aumentando a umidade ao redor deles ainda mais. Jasper murmurou; "Porra, cara." Em um movimento contínuo, ele mergulhou abaixo e pressionou um beijo no estômago de Edward através da camisa. "Você é tão sexy." E então puxou a bainha só um pouquinho e lambeu suavemente cada pedaço de pele quente que apareceu.

Na sua frente, Edward se curvou e enterrou a mão em seu cabelo. "Merda do caralho, Potro. Eu senti tão malditamente tanto a sua falta. Eu pensei que você tinha partido." Segurando um tufo de seu cabelo, Edward puxou Jasper de pé, colocando-os olho-no-olho mais uma vez. "Foda-me." Com a voz arranhando como lixa e redemoinhos de mercúrio quente ardendo em seu olhar. "Eu preciso sentir você dentro de mim novamente."

Seu coração batendo insuportavelmente, Jasper sussurrou, "Eu quero isso também," e mergulhou para outro beijo. Penetrando a boca de Edward, faminto por um segundo gosto deste homem. Edward empurrou através de seus lábios com poder igual, e Jasper gemeu enquanto lutava pelo domínio. Edward lambeu ao longo de suas bochechas e chupou sua língua com agressão. A sensação dele tomando o controle acendeu algo necessário na alma de Jasper e enviou uma onda de desejo pulsante através de cada molécula em seu corpo. Seu canal traseiro despertou e começou a pulsar a tempo com seu pau, e ele de repente queria se curvar sobre o capô do caminhão e oferecer seu buraco para a tomada tanto quanto queria afundar seu pau profundamente na bunda de Edward.

Edward espalmou a chave dos dedos de Jasper e rapidamente destrancou a porta do caminhão. Puxando na alça até a trava estalar suavemente na noite. Depois de tirá-lo do caminho, ele abriu a porta largamente, e a luz de dentro os iluminou em um semicírculo. "Entre no caminhão." Junto com a ordem, ele empurrou Jasper contra o assento. Seu foco derretido, Edward esfregou a mão pelo comprimento de seu próprio pênis, e então abriu a calça. "Tira seu pau rápido. Eu preciso de um gosto antes de montá-lo até que eu esteja tão dolorido que não aguento mais."

_Merda do caralho_. Sussurrando, "Sim," Jasper arrastou Edward e plantou outro beijo duro em seus lábios. "Eu nunca tenho o suficiente de você." Ansioso como o inferno, Jasper começou a desfazer o cinto.

Edward rosnou, e suas narinas chamejaram. Ele agarrou Jasper pela camisa e abriu o botão superior. Quando ele foi para o segundo, e o abriu, um estalo ricochetou através do pequeno jardim da frente como um canhão rasgando a noite.

Imediatamente Edward deu um pulo e se desvencilhou. Saltando de pé, Jasper, então, se emplastrou contra a lateral do caminhão, colocando distância entre ele e Edward. Ele não se moveu rápido o suficiente, porém. Emmett estava na varanda, o lixo na mão, e olhou diretamente para Jasper e Edward.

_Oh merda. Oh merda do caralho. Oh merda filha da puta_. As linhas normalmente duras do rosto de Edward desabaram, e o estômago de Jasper caiu para a calçada de concreto.

_Emmett viu tudo_. A escolha de vir a limpo sobre sua relação tinha sido arrancada do controle de Edward. _Filho da puta._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Penúltimo Cap. meninas._**

_Não. Não. Não._

Edward ficou no gramado dianteiro de seu irmão, olhando para Emmett — que acabara de testemunhar Edward se esfregando com outro homem — e toda a vida de Edward drenou de seus poros na grama, deixando-o coberto de arrepios e calafrios em uns noventa e nove graus da noite.

Congelado no lugar, ele entreabriu os lábios, desesperado para falar às palavras que faria tudo voltar ao normal. Apenas um chiado raspado saiu.

Na varanda, Emmett, a boca tão retorcida quanto Edward já vira, sacudiu a cabeça. Ele murmurou algo como, "Huh-uh. Não," soltou o lixo, e agarrado a porta da frente.

Finalmente Edward avançou. "Emmett!" Ele encontrou a voz, mas seus pés caíram sobre a varanda no momento em que Emmett batia a porta em seu rosto. _Não_. O golpe mortal socou direto pelo plexo solar de Edward, poderoso o suficiente para deixá-lo de joelhos.

Uma sombra longa caiu sobre os degraus. Um segundo depois Jasper acariciou seu ombro. "Edward." Jasper, com sua voz tão suavemente profunda e bela e a força de seu abraço era tudo que ele queria, mas ainda consumida, a alma de Edward o fez recuar. Ele ergueu o olhar, e Jasper se agachou ao seu lado. Com seu olhar orvalhoso, Jasper enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo e segurou a parte de trás de seu pescoço. "Eu sinto tanto, cara. Não era assim que eu queria que as coisas acontecessem."

Então, muito naturalmente Edward se aninhou no toque de Jasper. Calor se afundou em sua carne e afugentou um pouco do frio. No mesmo instante, uma luz escurecendo pela janela dentro da casa jogou água gelada por todo ele.

Edward rasgou longe, se atirou sobre pés instáveis e tropeçou para a porta. "Não é sua culpa," ele murmurou sem olhar para trás, "mas você não pode mais ficar aqui. Eu tenho que fazer isso direito." Tudo dentro dele se sentia como a desidratação rachando a terra e a secando a cada segundo. Quanto mais tempo ele deixava Emmett sozinho lá dentro tirando suas próprias conclusões sobre o que tinha visto, colocava o perdão e a reconciliação ainda mais longe do seu alcance.

Com a testa pressionada contra a porta, Edward tentou respirar normalmente e controlar o sangramento. "Eu não posso perder meu irmão, Potro." O pensamento de nunca pegar o telefone para falar com Emmett de novo cortou através dele rapidamente. Quebrado novamente, ele sussurrou, "Eu não posso."

Atrás dele, com calor se despejando fora de seu corpo para Edward, Jasper disse, "eu posso ajudá-lo. Eu passei por isso com minha irmã, e posso ajudá-lo a passar por isso com Emmett também."

Edward fechou os olhos ainda mais apertados. "Se você quer ajudar, então vá." Uma calma estranha na casa o insultava com sugestões de que já era tarde demais para ele e que seu irmão tinha saído de sua vida para sempre. "Eu tenho que lidar com isso sozinho."

Enrolando os braços em sua cintura, Jasper enterrou o nariz em seu cabelo. "Edward—"

Doendo para se afundar de volta naquele corpo grande e seguro — _Pare com isso! Não!_ — Edward endureceu ao invés e empurrou Jasper fora dele. "Vá embora." Depois de uma briga com a maçaneta, ele finalmente a girou e abriu a porta. Sem olhar para trás, ele acrescentou, "Agora," e fechou a porta na cara de Jasper.

No momento em que a porta clicou, o coração de Edward gritou pelo homem do outro lado da madeira. A lembrança de seus músculos empurrando suas pernas para correr de volta para os braços de Jasper, mas ele silenciosamente se ordenou a dar mais um passo dentro da casa. A cada passo que tomava, seu corpo doía fisicamente.

Ele alcançou a cozinha, mas a dor já dentro dele não podia se comparar à braçadeira de repente esmagando sua alma, tudo na visão de Emmett sentado à mesa da cozinha, só a luz suave acima brilhando. Ele tinha duas cervejas à sua frente, e parecia prestes a abrir a primeira lata. Rose não estava à vista.

_Porra_. Mais inseguro do que um potro recém-nascido, Edward tomou o lugar oposto a seu irmão e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa. Forçando uma risada. "Se você tiver uma, eu tenho uma." Ele fingiu pegar a segunda lata.

Olhando para cima, Emmett rosnou; "Foda-se. Eu sei meu limite. Eu não vou me embebedar sob a casa. Inferno" — uma risada horrível cortou a noite úmida — "eu pensei que você fazia também. Nós concordamos juntos que poderíamos lidar com duas bebidas, e que sempre poderíamos verificar a nós mesmos e um ao outro, e que nunca passaríamos por cima de nosso limite." Com um pop no topo da lata, Emmett ergueu a cerveja em saudação. "Mas eu acho que você está fazendo um monte de coisas hoje em dia que não costumava fazer."

_Porra. Porra. Porra_. Com o coração batendo na garganta, Edward ergueu o queixo e forçou-se a encontrar o olhar tempestuoso de seu irmão de frente. "Ok. É por aí que você quer começar isso? Com o que acabou de ver? Você quer me ouvir?" Ele coçou a parte de trás do pescoço, sentindo como se tivesse alguém lá atrás respirando em cima dele. "Ou está pronto para sermos mais como irmãos, mas não consegue fazer-se a me chutar de sua casa ainda?"

Emmett explodiu fora da cadeira, enviando a coisa chutada para a geladeira. "Eu quero que você me diga que porra está acontecendo! Quando no inferno você se tornou um homo?"

Atirando-se de pé também, Edward agarrou a segunda cerveja e a lançou em direção a pia. "Eu não sou um homo!"

Circulando a mesa, Emmett apontou a cerveja em Edward. "Eu acho que você precisa rever essa palavra no dicionário, porque quando eu saí lá fora, você estava beijando seu melhor amigo. E certo como o inferno, você parecia prestes a agarrar seu pau também. Ele é um cara, e você é um cara." Muito perto agora, Emmett zombou. "Ou ele é apenas uma garota realmente feia?"

Por puro instinto, Edward arreganhou os dentes. "Você cala essa boca." Milhares de visões de Jasper ao longo dos anos o atacaram, assaltando seu próprio ser; E uma onda de orgulho o levou a ficar ereto. "Potro é muito mais que um homem de verdade do que eu jamais vou ser, e você já me viu nu o suficiente quando compartilhávamos um quarto para saber que tenho todo o mesmo equipamento que você."

Abrindo os braços, sinalizando vitória, Emmett disse, "Então você é um homo."

O peito de Edward apertou com força, e o grito _Não!_ Apunhalou seu caminho para sua traquéia, lutando para se libertar. Antes que pudesse passar por seus lábios, porém, sensações fantasmas de se emaranhar na cama com Jasper atravessou sua carne, despertando seu corpo. A lembrança da própria _retidão_ de acordar para Jasper a primeira coisa toda manhã, se o homem estava enrolado em volta dele ou em uma cama separada através de uma pequena divisão, brotou com vida dentro dele. Essas lembranças, tão vívidas e _direitas_, apagaram essa pequena, mas terrível palavra, _não,_ — uma palavra que diminuiria o lugar de Jasper em seu mundo.

Ao invés de jogá-la na cara de seu irmão, Edward caiu para trás na cadeira. "Tudo bem. Talvez eu seja um homo. Talvez eu não seja. Eu não sei." Seus ombros se curvaram, e ele sentiu como se não dormisse bem em meses. Inferno, ele não tinha, não desde antes do acidente de Jasper. Edward apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "Eu não sei mais o que sou."

Com movimentos ainda bruscos, Emmett veio de volta ao redor da mesa e endireitou a cadeira. "Talvez você devesse descobrir tudo com certeza antes de começar a se esfregar com outros caras bem ali em minha calçada."

Olhando para Emmett através de olhos turvados, Edward esfregou o rosto. "Puta merda, mano, nada disso importa mais. Você pode ter me visto beijando ele, mas não viu o que aconteceu depois." Edward estudou seu irmão, mas era como se uma leve sombra de Jasper estivesse ao seu lado — uma energia residual de algo muito longe — e ele estremeceu. "Eu tratei Potro como merda. Eu o empurrei para longe, assim eu poderia chegar até você mais rápido." Precisando de uma tábua de salvação mal pra caralho, Edward se agarrou ao fato de que Emmett ainda estava sentado à sua frente. "Estou sentando aqui agora tão assustado por ter corrido com Potro da minha vida para sempre, como estou apavorado que você me odeie pelo que viu lá fora." Edward esfregou as palmas contra a testa, desesperado para tirar o pulsar de dor lá dentro. "Eu não sei mais o que devo fazer para consertar isso."

Estabelecendo-se em sua cadeira, Emmett cruzou os braços contra o peito. "O que diabo está acontecendo com ele e você? Quando isso… O que seja… Começou? Foi por isso que você voltou para casa e começou a beber tanto?"

Edward mudou a ponta de uma esteirinha de lugar, o coração batendo toda a distância através dele. "Você realmente quer ouvir?"

Toda cor drenou do rosto de Emmett. Ele limpou a boca e olhou para o corredor. Depois de um bom minuto, ele finalmente enfrentou Edward de novo. "Depois do que vi você fazer esta noite, você não está me deixando com um monte de opções."

_Isso é fodidamente perfeito_. Edward riu; algo que soou meio-brincalhão e rasgou a noite. _Claro que eu me fodi_. "Nada disso teria acontecido — não estaríamos sentados aqui agora falando sobre isso — se eu pudesse simplesmente ter deixando Potro partir esta noite. Nós teríamos passado por esse jantar, e você não teria descoberto nada. Inferno, eu acho que Potro já tinha meio que decidido que eu não valia a dor de cabeça e planejava partir e nunca mais olhar para trás. Eu apenas tinha que deixá-lo fazer isso, e você nunca teria ficado sabendo. Eu teria minha vida de volta. Mas não, eu não pude deixá-lo ir embora."

Espiralando até o fim da escada em sua mente, Edward recuou ainda mais, alimentando uma necessidade de purgar tudo. "Uma semana atrás, eu pedi a Potro para ir embora, e ele foi. Eu deveria ter ficado feliz, mas, durante todo o tempo que ele se foi, durante todo o tempo que não me ligou, ele era a única coisa em minha mente, e eu estava apavorado que nunca fosse vê-lo de novo. Eu lhe pedi para partir, mas estava com medo de que ele tivesse me escutado e ido embora para sempre. Então, do nada" — Edward estalou os dedos — "Potro milagrosamente aparece esta noite. Porra, Emmett," Edward compartilhou, com uma torção dura em sua boca, "eu fiquei tão feliz ao vê-lo que tive uma ereção, bem ali, na frente de você e Rose. Mas inferno" — Edward deu de ombros, agora rasgando um guardanapo em pedaços — "eu encobri o que aconteceu, e nós passamos pelo jantar. Estávamos bem. Eu estava bem. Para você e Rose, Potro e eu parecíamos amigos. Quando terminamos de comer, ele poderia ter apenas partido, e teria sido ótimo. Merda." Edward balançou a cabeça e silenciosamente se amaldiçoou um pouco mais. "Ele saiu. Fui eu. _Eu_ não pude suportar deixá-lo ir. _Eu_ fui atrás dele. _Eu_ precisava vê-lo mais uma vez. _Eu_ precisava beber dele sem me preocupar que você fosse me ver. _Eu_ precisava saber que não o tinha afastado. _Eu_ corri atrás dele até o caminhão. _Eu_ instiguei o beijo. _Fui eu_ quem quis que tivesse mais. Bem ali, em sua maldita calçada, _eu_ quis isso. Fui _eu_" — com paixão, Edward enfiou o punho contra o peito — "quem quis fazer mais. Eu queria que Potro me fodesse. Eu o queria tão mal que não me importava com nada a não ser senti-lo dentro de mim novamente."

"Edward —"

"Não!" Edward cortou seu braço ferozmente no ar. "Você precisa saber. Desde o dia que fugi de Potro, eu não fiz nada mais além de pensar nele, e sonhar com ele, e me afogar nas lembranças do quão certo era estar com ele em todos os sentidos."

Flashs daquela manhã fatídica, a manhã seguinte, onde Edward despertara dolorido como o inferno, mas feliz, e saciado, e oh tão quente nos braços de Jasper, e então para as alfinetadas ardentes da realidade esfaqueando lentamente em sua psique — o despertar do rodeio lá fora, sua mãe, Emmett — tudo o apunhalaram, mais uma vez, bem ali onde estava; Sangrando-o de novo.

Com espessura bloqueando sua garganta, Edward olhou para seu irmão, sua rocha desde o dia em que seu pai morrera, e seu coração vazou para o chão. "A realidade é, porém, eu não posso ter Potro, não se eu quiser manter você e mamãe. Eu não saberia como lidar com a perda de nenhum de vocês, então fugi. No voo, eu comprei uma bebida. Então, outra, e eu comecei a falar doce por outra, até que eles não me deixaram comprar mais. Quando cheguei aqui, eu peguei uma cerveja." Edward esfregou o rosto e coçou a mão pelo cabelo. "O resto você já sabe. Eu não acordei do meu nevoeiro até Potro aparecer na semana passada."

Deslizando na cadeira, Emmett arranhou através de seu cabelo. "Merda do caralho, Edward. Quando tudo isso começou? Você já teve cara," — Emmett começou a fazer um gesto de foda com os dedos, mas então amaldiçoou e fechou os punhos — "você sabe, fazendo isso… O que for... todo esse tempo? Vocês estavam trabalhando juntos para que vocês pudessem compartilhar um trailer como algum tipo de capa?"

"Não, é claro que não." O curso de uma amizade de quatro anos coçou nos pensamentos de Edward, no entanto, em seu sangue, e um calor reconfortante que ele não podia mais ignorar o encheu até a borda e o fez sorrir. "Bem… Não, não era uma capa. Pelo menos, não como você está pensando. Mas se me forçar a olhar para trás, eu sempre fui possessivo com Potro. Eu me lembro de quando o levei para lá, a sensação me assustou um pouco. Mas depois começamos a trabalhar juntos. Estávamos vivendo nossas vidas quase em cima um do outro, mas eu não me preocupava muito com isso. De vez em quando eu sentia uma pontada de alguma coisa, tinha uma fantasia, talvez algo que, se eu olhasse bem o suficiente, eu não deveria estar sentindo por alguém que considerava um amigo. Eu imaginei que fosse por que vivíamos juntos, e que por isso você fica mais íntimo do que a maioria. Então Potro foi atropelado por aquele caminhão." A imagem de Jasper sangrento e quebrado naquela maca ainda o acordava com pesadelos. Limpando a dureza súbita puxando sua boca, ele ergueu o olhar para Emmett. "Eu liguei para você naquela noite. Você lembra?"

Parecendo sombrio, Emmett assentiu. "Sim. Você estava chateado. Eu poderia dizer."

As entranhas de Edward apertaram com tanta força que doía para respirar, mas, pela primeira vez, quando a escuridão terrível daquela noite no hospital o consumiu, ele superou ao invés de correr ou agarrar uma bebida. "Algo mudou quando Potro se machucou." Uma dor saturou todo seu ser. "Eu estava muito mais assustado do que deveria estar. Eu fiquei tão apavorado que ele fosse morrer, e que eu teria que ver isso acontecer, que não consegui nem me fazer ficar no hospital com ele depois da primeira noite. Mas ele melhorou, graças a Deus." Um pouco do martelar em seu peito se acalmou para um pulsar quente. "Potro voltou para casa. Mas quando fez, eu comecei a notá-lo muito mais do que já fazia antes — de uma forma física — e comecei a reagir. Comecei a ficar duro perto dele. Mais e mais eu comecei a fantasiar sobre beijá-lo e rastejar na cama com ele. Isso me assustou pra porra. Eu tentei evitá-lo, mas merda, nós trabalhávamos juntos e vivíamos juntos. A noite antes de eu aparecer no Texas, Potro e eu tivemos uma briga. Eu saí, mas voltei para casa. Minhas emoções estavam exaltadas, assim como as dele, e algo finalmente aconteceu." Exalando continuamente, Edward espalhou as mãos sobre a mesa. Mantendo seu olhar em Emmett. "Potro e eu passamos a noite juntos."

"Você realmente o fodeu?" Emmett torceu o rosto e se endireitou na cadeira. "Você definitivamente fez sexo completo com ele?"

Com um gesto afiado, Edward assentiu. "Sim."

"Merda." De alguma forma, o rosto de Emmett torceu em um nó ainda mais apertado. "E você gostou?"

"Sim." Com outro aceno, Edward limpou as gotas de suor de seu lábio superior, mas manteve a cabeça erguida. "Porra, Emmett. Eu não entendo, mas estar com Potro naquela noite se sentiu mais direito do que qualquer coisa que já fiz em minha vida. Até mais do que eu e ele foder embora, eu lhe disse… Eu lhe disse… Coisas." Edward ergueu a sobrancelha e disse com lábios apertados. "Eu disse coisas, palavras... Coisas que eu nunca tinha dito a ninguém antes."

"Droga." Com algumas outras maldições fluindo, Emmett amassou uma toalha de papel e sacudiu a cabeça para Edward. "Você disse a ele que o amava?"

"Sim." Edward sabia que Emmett não tinha dito essas palavras a ninguém além de Rose, então seu irmão entendia a profundidade dele as dizendo também. "Potro disse isso também. Mas então a manhã veio, e o sol surgiu, e eu comecei a pensar sobre minha vida e o que eu quero dela, e comecei a pensar em você e mamãe, e como eu os perderia se vocês alguma vez descobrissem. Porra, eu simplesmente fugi. Eu entrei em pânico, e vivi um inferno. Eu sabia que se eu não o fizesse —" sua boca ficou algodoada, e seu coração correu fora de controle. "Eu sabia que se eu não o fizesse, eu entraria fundo nisso e nunca mais deixaria Potro ir. Por ninguém ou qualquer coisa. Nem mesmo você e mamãe."

"Porra." Emmett deu uma longa tragada da cerveja. Claramente não sendo o suficiente, depois de franzir a testa de novo, ele tomou outro gole. "Merda do caralho."

Ali sentado na frente de seu irmão, estudando sua reação, o vislumbre de esperança dentro de Edward entorpeceu, deixando-o paralisado. "Eu sei. Olhe para você agora, Emmett. Você está apavorado. Eu estaria rindo das caretas que está fazendo se você não as estivesse fazendo para mim. Apavorada não chega nem perto do que mamãe vai ficar. Ela nunca vai aceitar isso. Ela vai me deserdar. Pense em como ela rezou, e rezou, e rezou para que você viesse à luz e se afastasse de Rose, e Rose é apenas uma mulher mais velha. Imagine o que ela vai fazer quando descobrir que seu outro filho está abrindo a bunda para outro homem."

"Não fale essa merda assim." Emmett lhe deu um clarão e franziu a testa.

"Por que não?" Porra, Edward precisava sentir calor novamente sobre algo. "É a verdade. Você queria saber, então agora você está tendo tudo. Eu fodi Potro na primeira vez, mas desde então ele tem sido o único a me foder. E não é como se fosse porque ele é um alfa e está exigindo isso. Sou eu quem fica lhe implorando para me levar." Edward se esfolou aberto, direto ao meio, e deixou o sangue fluir por toda parte. "Eu o quero em cima de mim, dentro de mim, me possuindo. Eu choro por seu corpo, e seu beijo, e seu duro pa —"

Emmett bateu a mão na mesa. Saltando de pé, e enfiando o dedo na cara de Edward. "Cala essa boca! Você está tentando me deixar desconfortável. Está deliberadamente empurrando meus botões com a forma como está dizendo essas coisas, e eu malditamente não gosto disso."

Edward bateu a mão de seu irmão fora do rosto. "Merda dura. Se você nem consegue lidar com ouvir sobre eu e Potro ficando juntos, o que você acha que imaginar até mais vai fazer para mamãe? Vai matá-la. Eu posso não gostar de como ela se sente sobre as pessoas homossexuais, mas isso não significa que estou disposto a esmagá-la a nada. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas não posso esquecer em quantos empregos ela trabalhou e o quão difícil foi para ela cuidar de nós. Ela quebrou as costas por nós. Não seríamos nada hoje sem ela nos empurrando e nos mantendo no caminho certo. Eu não vou lhe agradecer alimentando-a com um prato cheio de mágoa. Eu não posso." Cristo, uma imagem física de sua mãe se assentou na linha de seus olhos, atormentando-o. A visão de uma mulher abatida por uma vida dura se sobrepondo dentro de sua cabeça à imagem dos olhos verdes mais amáveis e alma mais gentil que ele já conhecera. A imagem de Esme Cullen extinguiu não só a imagem de Jasper, mas a alma de Edward também. Quebrado por dentro, seu corpo inteiro chorou. "Eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Eu não vou."

"Então chute Jasper fora de sua vida. Deixe-o ir. Deixe-o partir para alguém novo."

Mesmo quando Edward sabia que Emmett dizia o certo, ele ainda tremeu. Um gelo, eternamente frio penetrando em seus ossos.

Emmett olhou para Edward do outro lado da mesa. "Não, você não gosta dessa ideia. Posso ver isso. Você não gosta da ideia de Jasper partir."

Morto por dentro, Edward murmurou, "Eu não tenho outra escolha."

"Foda-se essa merda," Emmett atirou de volta. "Você tem muitas escolhas. Você só está com muito medo das consequências que vêm com elas."

As palavras de Emmett colocaram um desfibrilador no coração de Edward, lhe dando uma segunda vida. Ao mesmo tempo, quando olhou para seu irmão, ele não conseguiu esconder seu escárnio. "O que, você está me dizendo que não teria problemas com ter Potro como cunhado em vez de me ver casar e ter uma família com uma mulher?"

"Merda, cara." Com a voz inclinando alta, Emmett respondeu, "Eu não sei o que estou dizendo, a não ser que gosto do que conheço do cara. Ele conseguiu fazê-lo parar de beber, e fez minha esposa feliz esta noite. Isso lhe dá um monte de benevolência aos meus olhos." O olhar de Emmett deslizou brevemente para a porta da frente, e ele perdeu um pouco da cor de novo. "Eu não vou mentir embora. Vai levar algum tempo para me acostumar a vê-lo segurando a mão de Jasper, ou o beijando, ou coisas do gênero. Não estou acostumado a ver dois caras do jeito que você estava com ele esta noite. Foi estranho pra caralho." Endireitando-se mais uma vez, Emmett fez contato visual, claro e firme. "Mas eu não acho que os gays são o diabo nem nada, então não é como se eu fosse automaticamente, totalmente rejeitá-lo logo desde o início."

"Como diabos eu ia saber disso?" Edward abriu os braços. "Você nunca discordou de nada do que a mamãe já disse sobre os gays."

"Nem você!"

"Eu não queria magoá-la." A cabeça de Edward bobinou. "Eu não achava que era importante que ela soubesse que eu pensava diferente dela."

Emmett deu a Edward um olhar de lado, olhando-o como se ele fosse um simplório. "Bem, você já parou para pensar por um estúpido segundo que era o mesmo comigo? Eu nunca achei que isso seria relevante em nossas vidas, então mantive minha boca fechada. Merda, eu nunca tinha sequer conhecido nenhum gay até conhecer Rose. Mas ela tem um bom amigo que é, e ele é uma das poucas pessoas que ela traz para casa com ela. Ele é um pouco afeminado para mim. Nós não temos muito em comum, mas ele é doce, e ele é bom para Rose — trata-a melhor do que ninguém em sua própria família — assim eu não tenho quaisquer problemas com ele. Não é como se eu me preocupasse que ele vai contaminar nossos garfos ou banheiro ou qualquer coisa quando está aqui. Ele é um bom sujeito, e eu não me importo se ele vem à minha casa."

Tudo ao redor de Edward, debaixo dele, se sentiu como se um milhão de rachaduras cortassem a Terra de uma vez, jogando-o fora de equilíbrio. "Droga, Emmett." Vertigem inundou seu cérebro. "Eu não sabia de nada disso."

Emmett cruzou os braços contra o peito. "Talvez se você viesse para casa para nos visitar um pouco mais, você saberia. Ou," ele acrescentou sem rodeios, "quando você percebeu que estava se apaixonado por seu melhor amigo, você poderia ter falado comigo sobre isso e simplesmente perguntado."

"Eu estava aterrorizado de te perder!"

"Bem, você deveria ter malditamente tido alguma fé em mim! Eu sou seu irmão, afinal."

Edward levantou as mãos em rendição. "Ok. Ok. Desculpe-me. Eu estava errado sobre como você se sentiria. Mas eu sei que não estou errado sobre mamãe."

"Você não pode viver sua vida por mamãe."

Edward riu. Ele não podia acreditar, mas uma verdadeira risada suave encheu sua alma. "Agora você está soado como Potro."

"Não. O que eu estou é sendo um irmão falando por experiência." No tom sério de Emmett, Edward estreitou seu olhar. Antes que pudesse perguntar, Emmett acrescentou, "Sim, você me ouviu. Eu não uso os mesmos óculos cor-de-rosa que você, quando se trata de mamãe. Veja, você tem este… Este… Eu não sei como descrever isso exatamente. Você tem esta versão velada do quanto à mamãe desaprovava minha relação com Rose. Você provavelmente acha que sua desaprovação era meio que doce no fundo. E provavelmente acredita que porque ela é uma senhora de idade suas palavras e julgamentos eram inocentes, e que, provavelmente, nunca realmente me incomodariam ou a Rose."

"Não. Eu —"

"Você não vive aqui, então, tem o elemento distância com relação à mamãe. Você não viu o quão severamente ela julgava Rose de ser uma vadia e de ir atrás" — Emmett mostrou aspas no ar — "de um homem doze anos mais novo que ela. Você não viu como a mamãe ficou chateada quando descobriu que Rose não podia ter filhos, e como ela ficou martelando isso em mim ainda mais. A mamãe não me quer com Rose, Edward. Ela realmente não quer." Um flash de nuvens de tempestade escureceu o olhar de Emmett. "E ela me pressiona duramente tentando me fazer entender por que uma mulher diferente seria melhor para mim, tanto que Rose quase acabou com tudo entre nós. Rose se viu como estando entre eu e a mamãe, e não conseguia aguentar a culpa."

Emmett continuou. "Quando isso aconteceu" — provavelmente sem perceber, ele esfregou o peito, sobre o coração — "quando eu vi como as acusações da minha mãe estavam despedaçando Rose, mudou tudo para mim. Eu fiz uma escolha. E eu escolhi Rose. Eu não tirei a mamãe da minha vida. Eu sempre lhe assegurei que eu a amava, e que sempre iria, e que eu gostaria de ter certeza de que ela nunca precisasse de nada se eu fosse financeiramente capaz. Também deixei claro que eu nunca deixaria Rose. Eu lhe disse que se ela não começasse a respeitar Rose e vir a grande mulher que ela era, eu então faria uma ruptura limpa de sua vida." Emmett lambeu a beirada do lábio, e o penetrante olho do tigre floresceu em seu olhar firme. "Uma vez que a mamãe entendeu que eu estava falando sério, ela recuou. Não estou dizendo que ela e Rose são as melhores amigas agora, mas se dão bem, e minha mãe não tenta mais minar Rose a cada passo."

A cada palavra que Emmett falava, o baque no peito de Edward aumentava, e o frio em suas veias criavam arrepios ainda maiores em sua carne. "Contudo…" Embora frio o percorresse, Edward limpou as palmas suadas em seu jeans. "Rose é uma mulher. Potro é um homem. É diferente. As crenças da mamãe são tão fortes. Ela não vai se curvar a isso. Eu coloco um ultimato aí, e para ela eu vou ser o mesmo que meu pai, quando escolheu os estranhos acima de sua família." Edward olhou para seu irmão, mas mal conseguia engolir o amontoado na garganta. "Eu vou ter escolhido Potro acima dela. Ela não merece isso."

Emmett deu de ombros. "Então vá em frente e diga a Jasper para sair de sua vida, de uma vez por todas."

Cada molécula dentro dele gritou em negação novamente. Noite fria e negra assumiu sua alma, e ele estremeceu.

Do outro lado da mesa, Emmett se endireitou ainda mais e estreitou o olhar em Edward. "Esta é a segunda vez que você se agita quando eu digo para você deixar Jasper seguir em frente. Você não gosta dessa sugestão. Você não está zangado, no entanto. Você está com medo." Emmett estudou Edward abertamente, e gotas mais frias de suor escorreram na parte de trás de seu pescoço.

Finalmente Emmett acrescentou, "Quanto mais eu olho para você, mais eu acho que isso não é nada sobre mamãe."

"Foda-se, irmão." Um entalhe terrível de riso rasgou a garganta de Edward em seu caminho para fora. "Estou malditamente certo de que é. Eu amo a mamãe. E não quero magoá-la."

"Não seja um idiota. Eu não estou dizendo que você não ama a mamãe. É claro que você faz. Nós dois fazemos. Você não quer magoá-la ou acrescentar mais dor à sua vida. Eu também não. Mas quanto mais eu te escuto, e quanto mais eu te olho, algo novo me bate, e isso não tem nada a ver com a reação da mamãe a Jasper."

_Porra_. Edward limpou o rosto com um guardanapo amassado. "Pois eu acho que tem tudo a ver com isso."

"Não. Ou pelo menos não é o que está realmente fodendo com sua cabeça mais. A meu ver," Emmett disse, com seu tom suave e quente, mas direto, "Nós passamos nossa vida inteira com medo de nos tornarmos nosso pai. A fim de nos certificarmos que não seríamos nós nos damos bem na escola, e trabalhamos nossas bundas em qualquer trabalho que tínhamos. Temos nos mantido afastados da bebida também, e somos fiéis como o inferno com aqueles que amamos — tudo para termos certeza de que nunca ficássemos como ele. E nós não somos. Nós conseguimos. A mamãe fez bem por nós e nos criou direito, e por isso, no fundo, assim como eu acreditava que ela ia aprender a aceitar Rose, eu acho que em sua alma mais escondida, você sabe que ela virá a si sobre Jasper também. Ela nos ama tanto que, em última instância, ela vai aprender a amar quem nos faz feliz." Emmett se levantou, continuando a falar enquanto despejava sua lata de cerveja na pia. "Mas, você, ainda mais do que eu, eu acho, passou tanto tempo com tanto medo de se tornar nosso pai e trabalhando tão duro para evitar isso, que isso te cegou para o que te apavora ainda mais do que isso. Você não consegue ver que enterrou mais profundo do que seu medo de se tornar nosso pai, é como você está com medo de se tornar nossa mãe."

Edward empacou. "Não, eu não estou."

"Você está. Você realmente acha que as crenças religiosas da mamãe foram o que a impediu de namorar e se casar de novo?" Antes que Edward pudesse abrir a boca, Emmett respondeu, "Não, não foram. A mamãe diz que não acredita que casar de novo seja certo, mas eu acho que ela está mentindo para si mesma. Há outras viúvas e viúvos em sua igreja que se casaram entre si. Não é contra as regras." Emmett se moveu para a mesa, puxou uma cadeira para perto de Edward, e o olhou com olhos impassíveis cheios de faíscas. "Papai deixou a mamãe muito antes dele realmente morrer, e nós dois sabemos disso. Eu acho que ela se afastou dos homens porque, no fundo, tem medo de que outro homem vai lhe fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que nosso pai fez. Ela tem medo de ser traída e deixada sozinha em casa todas as noites de novo, e quando isso acontecer, vai confirmar seus piores medos equivocados, de que há algo fundamentalmente errado e deficiente sobre ela que impede os homens de lhe ser fiel e amar."

Como se um punho apertasse sua garganta, Edward mal conseguiu dizer. "Não é verdade." Um arrepio entorpecente rastejou por suas extremidades, porém, congelando seus ossos. "Isso sobre ela ou eu."

Emmett deu de ombros. "Então eu estou errado. Você não está com medo de deixar Jasper te amar de verdade." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha cor de areia. "Você não está com medo de cortar seu peito aberto por seu melhor amigo, só para um dia ele ir embora e te deixar sozinho também."

"Cala a boca." O comando de Edward saiu como um apelo eviscerado. Virando-se, ele não conseguia mais ficar lá sentado sob o escrutínio direto de seu irmão. "Você não sabe de porra nenhuma que está falando."

Emmett se levantou, agarrou um punhado do cabelo de Edward, e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, forçando seus olhares a se encontrar. "Se eu sei ou não, e não importa qual escolha você faça sobre Jasper, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Nem Rose. Nós vamos apoiá-lo, e te queremos em nossa casa o tempo que você precisar estar aqui. Acho que isso é tudo que tenho a dizer." Com isso, Emmett beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e depois desapareceu no corredor, deixando Edward sozinho.

Uma vez só, as palavras de Emmett penetraram em sua alma — _oh, por favor, não,_ — e Edward começou a tremer.

Com calor ainda queimando através de seu sistema, envergonhando-o, Jasper se empurrou em seu quarto de motel e se jogou na cama. _Porra_. A rejeição comendo através de seu intestino como ácido e colocando um gosto rançoso em sua boca. Ele ainda podia sentir Edward o empurrando, e o tom impaciente e indiferente o cortando rápido. _Ele quer sua família. Uma e outra vez, ele me garante que vai escolhê-los acima de mim. Quantas vezes mais eu vou deixá-lo me chutar na cara antes de pegar a dica?_

O coração de Jasper apertou como se implorando silenciosamente por paciência e para dar a Edward outra chance. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, pela primeira vez, uma voz em sua cabeça ressoou também alto, lhe dizendo que Edward não podia mudar. O homem estava fielmente definido em seus caminhos. Edward tinha um sentimento de dedicação a um clã com ele, e era muito ligado à sua família para desafiá-los e abertamente amar outro homem.

Antes desta noite Edward só tinha escolhido sua família acima dele em teoria. Ainda não tinha sido forçado a fazer uma escolha. No mais secreto de seu coração, Jasper acreditava que quando chegasse a hora, ele o escolheria. Esta noite, a realidade o havia atingido. Duro. Sem hesitar, Edward havia escolhido ir atrás de Emmett, e não pensara duas vezes antes de cruelmente despachá-lo. _E Emmett nem sequer é seu maior medo_. Com um gemido, ele atirou um travesseiro do outro lado do pequeno quarto. _Ele é muito mais protetor com sua mãe_. Com seu coração despencando para o estômago, ele agarrou a barriga, de repente nauseado. Se esta noite era alguma indicação, Edward, literalmente o tinha chutado na cara para manter ele e sua mãe distante, em vez de apenas no sentido figurado, como tinha feito esta noite para mantê-lo longe de Emmett.

_Deixe-o ir_. Jasper rolou de lado e apertou um segundo travesseiro contra o peito, agarrando-o como se pudesse segurá-lo acima da água. _Você se agarrou a ele por quatro anos, tendo pequenos restos e se convencendo de que eles satisfaziam sua fome. É hora de encontrar alguém que possa te dar um banquete. _Lágrimas empurraram quentes atrás de seus olhos; Sua alma gritando em rejeição, ocupando seu corpo com apertada mágoa. Mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia deixar ninguém mais em seu coração — não depois da perfeição breve de Edward — ele ainda sabia que Edward precisava de sua família. O homem tinha deixado isso claro desde o início. Ele não poderia sobreviver sem Emmett e Esme, e Jasper não queria ser responsável por reduzir Edward a uma fração do homem que ele tinha aprendido a amar tão profundamente.

Pedaços de seu coração começaram a desbastar, e ele sagrou com a possibilidade de perder Edward permanentemente. Jasper esfregou a mão no acolchoado, certo de que as manchas vermelhas em sua mente deveriam ser reais. Ele não poderia doer mais se alguém realmente o tivesse apunhalado no peito e vazado em seus órgãos. Em vez de sangue molhado, ele correu os dedos sobre um leque de papéis e fotos — tudo caído de uma pasta que tinha deixado em cima da cama no início da noite. _Nosso futuro_. Ele fechou os olhos quando lágrimas quentes finalmente vazaram livres. _O que eu esperava que isso pudesse ser_.

De repente, mais quente que as chamas, Jasper cortou o braço sobre o edredom e enviou todos os pedaços de papel voando para o chão. Uma das fotos se agarrou ao seu antebraço; Quando ele a puxou, olhos castanhos quentes olharam para ele, cheios de amor, fé e esperança — apontado direto para Jasper. Todos os planos que ele tinha colocado em movimento desde a manhã em que Edward fugira vieram à tona, gritando para ele que esta era a vida que ele estava destinado a ter. A vida que Edward estava destinado a ter também, se ele simplesmente aceitasse.

_Não desista dele_. O rosto familiar na foto pareceu badalar seu apelo por todo o pequeno quarto de motel. _Ainda não. Nós o conhecemos muito bem para desistir agora_.

Esperança — temerosa, apavorada, caules fracos de uma nova esperança — bombearam sangue ardente pelo sistema de Jasper, tanto que ele podia ouvir o ruído em seus ouvidos. Ele pegou o telefone, mas seus dedos não se moveram para apertar os botões necessários para alcançar Edward. _Eu não posso lidar com outra rejeição. Não esta noite._

Ao invés, com dedos ainda instáveis, Jasper enviou uma mensagem para Edward.

_Eu não quero te machucar. Esta nunca foi minha intenção. Mas eu quero uma última chance de te mostrar algo, algo que eu acho que é importante. Depois disso, se você ainda não puder fazer-se construir uma vida comigo, eu entenderei, e sairei de sua vida para sempre. Eu não vou te odiar. Eu nunca poderia._

_Eu estarei perto da casa de seu irmão amanhã às 8 horas, se você estiver do lado de fora, eu vou levá-lo para o que eu quero que você veja. Se você não estiver, eu vou aceitar que você não está pronto, e não entrarei em contato com você novamente. Eu te amo, Edward. — Seu Potro._

Então, tão rápido quanto ele já tinha se movido, Jasper desligou o telefone. Ele até o enterrou no fundo de sua mala, fora de vista.

Amanhã seria breve o bastante para saber a resposta de Edward.

O coração de Jasper batia em um ritmo ridículo. Ele mal conseguia controlar as mãos o suficiente para girar o volante esta última vez — a curva final que o colocaria no caminho da casa de Emmett e Rose. _É isso_. Ele dirigiu devagar, mas se esforçou para ver ao longe na estrada, em busca de uma figura à espera em um gramado em particular.

Ele não precisava ter se preocupado em esconder o celular ontem à noite. Edward não tinha respondido sua mensagem. Neste momento, Jasper dividia seus pensamentos entre rezar para que ele tivesse visto sua mensagem e simplesmente não sabia como responder, e esperar contra todas as esperanças para que as coisas não tivessem ficado tão feias entre ele e Emmett que Edward estava longe de ser encontrado. Se ele tivesse fugido novamente, Jasper não sabia por onde começar a procurá-lo dessa vez. _Esteja aqui, bebê. Por favor, esteja aqui._

Jasper diminuiu até parar em frente à casa de Emmett. Ninguém estava no gramado ou na varanda. Um olhar rápido no relógio mostrou 7:59, com o segundo ponteiro varrendo perigosamente perto das oito. Para cada segundo que passava, ele mastigava duro na unha de seu polegar, e batia os calcanhares mais pesados no assoalho. _Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._ Ao longo de quatro anos, ele tinha silenciosamente implorado para ver Edward em muitas ocasiões — muitas vezes egoístas, como quando o homem estava inconsciente e deixava uma toalha deslizar de seu corpo incrivelmente rígido — mas, neste momento, Jasper trocaria todos aqueles olhares roubados para ver Edward aparecer completamente vestido por aquela porta da frente.

Um minuto depois das oito se passou, e depois outro; E Jasper amaldiçoou a carência dentro dele que lhe permitiu dar a Edward outra chance. Desde o início, ele sabia o quão importante à família era para ele — o quão importante sempre mostrar respeito a sua mãe era para ele — e que Edward nunca escolheria outra pessoa acima deles. _Você deveria ter escutado sua cabeça ontem à noite e aceitado a verdade._ Imediatamente, um sonoro _Não!_ Ecoou de seu núcleo. Seu estômago apertou com náuseas terríveis, como se alguém o tivesse chutado no intestino e forçado em sua garganta tudo que ele tinha comido no café da manhã.

Fechando os olhos contra a bela manhã que ele não podia mais desfrutar, Jasper descansou a cabeça no assento e começou a contar em espanhol. Ele teve que concentrar-se longe, dos gritos tristes que vinham de dentro de seu corpo, aqueles lhe dizendo para enfiar o rabo entre as pernas e dar a Edward outra chance, sabendo que ele poderia muito bem chutá-lo nas bolas novamente.

No momento em que Jasper disse a si mesmo para aceitar isso, um suave _toc, toc, toc_, dançou em seus ouvidos e seu coração parou. De repente mais tenso do que um tambor e morto de medo de abrir os olhos, Jasper ouviu seu próprio conselho e empinou. Ele abriu os olhos, e — _inferno santo, ele é tudo _— Edward estava do lado de fora da porta lateral do passageiro, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. Ele ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e deu de ombros.

Reagindo como se uma mula tivesse chutado seu traseiro, Jasper se empurrou através do assento, destrancou e abriu a porta. Um pouco sem fôlego, ele disse, "Oi," enquanto bebia da beleza áspera de Edward em jeans, botas e uma camisa puída de cambraia.

Com voz ainda cheia das raspas da manhã, Edward respondeu; "Você está adiantado."

"Não." As penugens de Jasper subiram. Afinal, ele quase tinha vomitado neste caminhão de aluguel. "Você está atrasado."

Edward puxou o telefone do bolso e o segurou para cima. "Sete e cinquenta e oito."

Jasper riu, foi algo espontâneo e quente, e a tensão drenou fora dele. "A hora nisso aí está sempre desarranjado. Eu vivo te dizendo que você precisa substitui-lo." Jasper não só mostrou a Edward a hora correta em seu relógio, ele também apontou para o relógio do painel. "Já são oito e sete."

Empalidecendo ao redor dos lábios, Edward esfregou as mãos na camisa. "Sinto muito."

_Porra, bebê_. De repente, seus braços formigaram com necessidade de arrastar Edward em um abraço longo e apertado. Algo sobre o homem de arestas-duras parecia frágil agora, e mais uma vez Jasper começou a suar de como as coisas tinham ido para Edward com seu irmão.

Gentilmente, Jasper ofereceu, "Com a forma como ontem à noite terminou, eu não tinha certeza se você ia aparecer."

Edward visivelmente apertou todo. "Se quer saber a verdade" — ouvindo a irregularidade em seu tom, Jasper começou a se perguntar se o homem tinha passado a noite toda acordado — "eu não tinha certeza também."

Mantendo distância, embora ele quisesse saltar fora do caminhão e colher Edward contra o peito, Jasper se segurou firme ao volante e em seu lado no banco da frente. "Estou feliz que você tenha decidido vir de qualquer maneira."

"Eu tomei um pouco de suco. Acho que demais. E tive que dar uma mijada." Embora eles tivessem urinado dentro da audição e até visto um ao outro uma centena de vezes, agora as pontas das orelhas de Edward tingiram de vermelho. "Eu não vi você chegar. Eu não pretendia te fazer esperar."

"Eu provavelmente estava muito nervoso. E não te dei uma chance." Sinos do inferno, Jasper não conseguia parar de falar com Edward como se o homem fosse uma criança traumatizada. Ele queimava para saber o que tinha acontecido com Emmett, mas não queria ser insistente. "Se soou como se estalei com você antes, eu peço desculpas."

Dando de ombros novamente, Edward enfiou as mãos ainda mais nos bolsos. "Para onde estamos indo?"

Com o coração tamborilando da forma mais requintadamente dolorosa, Jasper acariciou suavemente o couro no lado do assento do passageiro. "Para isso você tem que entrar no caminhão e vir comigo."

Com um murmúrio embaraçado, "Oh, certo," Edward entrou e bateu a porta. Tão perto agora, meros centímetros os separando, por um bom minuto Edward manteve seu foco treinado no chão. Quando ele finalmente olhou para cima, tensão comprimia sua boca, e como tinta, suas grandes pupilas deixavam apenas um aro de prata em seus olhos. "Estou nervoso, Potro."

_Porra, bebê_. Jasper quase chorou naquele mesmo lugar. "Eu também, Edward." Incapaz de comandar os instintos de seu corpo, ele alcançou através do espaço entre eles e apertou a mão de Edward. Deus, ela estava fria. "Afivele o cinto de qualquer maneira, e estaremos a caminho."

Então Jasper esperou, com o oxigênio preso em seus pulmões, por Edward fazer um movimento. Apenas um minuto depois, Edward colocou o cinto. Dando a Jasper um pequeno aceno, que jurou que aquele pequeno gesto de encorajamento o atirou mais alto no céu do que ele teria ido se alguém lhe desse um milhão de dólares.

O novo dia, de repente o mais magnífico que Jasper já testemunhara, ele fez uma inversão de marcha no final da rua e os colocou na direção certa — esperançosamente para um lugar que Edward realmente queria ir, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse disso.

Depois de algumas horas na estrada, Edward se endireitou e piscou a exaustão dos olhos. Seu passeio tinha sido um relativamente calmo. Além de compartilhar os ossos de sua conversa com Emmett, ele tinha feito um monte de olhar para fora da janela, seus pensamentos saltando entre a família que deixara em casa e o homem ao seu lado. _Potro_. Cristo, a visão dele em jeans familiar e uma camisa branca abotoada na frente simples acalmara sua alma, tanto quanto agora despertava seu pau. Se ele disse uma coisa verdadeira a Jasper na semana passada, foi que eles não podiam voltar ao modo como as coisas uma vez tinham sido entre eles. Edward não achava que poderia nunca olhar para Jasper novamente sem recordar a sensação incrível de seus corpos fundidos ou seus lábios pastando com um beijo.

Jasper abruptamente se desligou de uma rodovia estadual pavimentada para um caminho de terra. Nenhuma sinalização indicava onde estavam, e a terra parecia estéril. Nenhum gado ou cavalo vagavam, e os pastos com capim cresciam altos e fora de controle. Quando Jasper passou por uma pequena casa no estilo rancho, ele desacelerou o caminhão. Pintura lascada cobria as paredes de estuque, e pó manchava as janelas, fazendo a casa parecer como se estivesse desocupada há meses ou até anos. Depois de circular a casa, Jasper diminuiu o caminhão até parar perto de um celeiro.

"Onde estamos?" Edward colocou o pescoço em um giro para ver o máximo de terra que podia. "O que estamos fazendo aqui?"

Quando Jasper desligou o motor, ele olhou de lado para Edward. "Eu conheço as pessoas que possuem este lugar, e os pedi que me fizessem um favor hoje." Depois de embolsar as chaves e pegar uma sacola de debaixo do assento, ele abriu a porta. Mantendo contato visual através da janela, ele acrescentou, "Eu acho que é um que você vai gostar. Siga-me."

No capô agora, Jasper entortou o dedo, e o coração de Edward começou a bater forte. Ele obedeceu, descendo do caminhão sem hesitar. _Cristo_.

Usando as costas, Jasper abriu as portas de correr para o estábulo. Imediatamente o cheiro pungente de feno, cavacos de madeira e gado coçaram o nariz de Edward, se despejando por sua corrente sanguínea, e revigorando seu núcleo. Ele inalou novamente, absorvendo os odores familiares, e foi como se alguém tivesse lhe dado um copo de água gelada depois de ter ficado sem o líquido por semanas.

Jasper liderou o caminho pela estrutura sombreada. "Tudo deve estar ajustado para nós. Sim. Lá estão eles." Ele parou entre duas baias, uma segurando uma égua marrom e a outra uma enorme besta manchada de cinza. "Eles estão quase prontos para ir." Jasper foi até o cinzento e esfregou seu nariz. "Ei, Gemini. Você se lembra de mim? Nós nos conhecemos no início desta semana." Sorrindo, Jasper empurrou a cabeça para a outra baia. "Esta é a Majesty. Ela é quase tão doce quanto pode ser. Ambos são."

Como se arrastado por uma corda invisível e irrompível, Edward se moveu para a baia de Majesty. "Cavalos? Para nós?" Com a atenção presa no cavalo à sua frente, Edward a deixou primeiro cheirar suas mãos e apreciou o frio do nariz úmido contra suas palmas. "Oi, amada." Uma vez que o animal demostrou interesse, mas não temor, ele acariciou a estrela branca de cinco pontos acima de seus olhos. "Como você está nesta manhã?"

Perto dele, Jasper saudou Gemini de forma semelhante, mas disse a Edward, "Eu sei o quanto você deve sentir falta de nossos bebês. Eles não são Moisés, mas este pessoal poderia ter um pouco de exercício, e eu acho que você provavelmente precisa montar novamente. O que você me diz?" Com um passo mais perto, Jasper se inclinou contra a viga entre as duas baias e pousou seu olhar em Edward. "Nós temos um monte de terra aberta aqui. Você está interessado em lhes dar um treino?"

"Sério?" _Merda_. Edward guinchou como uma criança. "Você me trouxe aqui para montar?"

Sorrindo suavemente, Jasper assentiu. "Podemos ficar o dia todo se quisermos." Ele apontou para trás com o ombro. "A tacha é logo ali."

Imediatamente o nervosismo com o qual Edward tinha vivido desde se vestir esta manhã escorregou fora dele para as aparas de madeira sob suas botas. Ele se apressou para a sela e equipamento com um salto pueril em seu passo, um que ele não podia controlar. "Depressa, Potro." Edward pegou o cobertor e sela marcados para Majesty. "Vamos."

Com tiros leves dançando em seus olhos, Jasper se juntou a Edward em preparar os cavalos para um passeio. Ele riu, e o som quente flutuou por todo o celeiro.

O sol brilhava alto na expansão de terreno do Texas, e o calor se abatia sobre a terra pisoteada. Jasper gritou Edward, e ele atendeu à sugestão de darem aos cavalos uma pausa e um pouco de água.

Edward não sabia quanto tempo ele e Jasper passaram galopando pela terra sobre as costas de Gemini e Majesty, mas a cada momento tinha bobeado o muito-necessário delicioso oxigênio em seu sistema, revigorando seu sangue. Suor escorria por suas costas, mas sua alma cantava hinos edificantes, louvando a beleza destes cavalos e a terra plana e aberta. Os animais tomaram o treinamento como campeões. Cada músculo negligenciado no corpo de Edward o empurrava para manter o galope, mas intelectualmente ele sabia que os cavalos — inferno, ele e Jasper também, no que se referia a esse assunto — precisavam de um descanso.

Depois de escorregar fora das costas de Majesty, Edward estudou Jasper, observando como o belo homem tirava o alforje e o colocava sobre o ombro. Ele, então, deixou as rédeas de Gemini cair no chão.

"Deixe-os vagar livremente," Jasper disse. "Eles sabem que não devem ir muito longe."

Com um último golpe firme no flanco de Majesty, Edward a deixou passear uma dúzia de metros longe para um pequeno riacho. "Eles são animais incríveis." Ele colocou as mãos no rosto e respirou o cheiro pungente de cavalos que tanto amava, e cantarolou de prazer quando olhou para o homem responsável por este dia. "Obrigada por me trazer para montar. Você estava certo." Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás e deixou o calor e luz do sol ardente absorver em sua pele. "Eu precisava disso."

Em lugar de uma resposta, Jasper tocou seu cotovelo. Quando Edward o olhou, ele fez um gesto em direção à água escorrendo através das rachaduras na terra seca. "Por que não seguimos o riacho um pouco também?" Tons quentes sombreavam seu olhar, e a visão fez Edward quente sob sua pele. "Você está bem para dar um passeio?"

Com as mãos de repente começando a suar de novo, Edward não conseguia encontrar a voz. Ele limpou a garganta e finalmente conseguiu riscar, "Estou. Claro."

Oferecendo um pequeno sorriso, Jasper enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a caminhar ao longo da linha do riacho na direção oposta dos cavalos. Quando Edward se apressou para entrar na linha ao seu lado, ele tropeçou. Jasper apenas o pegou pelo cotovelo, situou-o de volta na posição vertical, e continuou se movendo lentamente, tudo sem uma palavra. A situação brevemente relampejou Edward de volta para os primeiros meses que passara com Jasper. Lembrando-se de que em todos aqueles anos, Jasper não tinha conseguido passar um dia sem tropeçar em algo, com ele constantemente agarrando o cara para impedi-lo de cair de bunda no chão; Agora, parecia que Edward não conseguia manter os pés sob ele sempre que ficava muito perto de Jasper. _Não pode nem mesmo apenas pensar nele sem ficar todo quente e incomodado, e distraído também._

Certificando-se de que mantinha os pés debaixo dele corretamente, Edward caminhou ao lado de Jasper, quase ombro-a-ombro, fazendo seu melhor para apreciar à tarde. A terra pastada, pontilhada com agrupamentos de árvores, falava com ele, chamando-o para se abaixar e afundar as mãos na terra. Ao mesmo tempo, Jasper estava tão perto, logo ali à sua esquerda, e uma consciência vibrante zumbia por todo seu corpo e não o deixava ignorar o homem. Uma coceira em seus dedos o incitava a alcançar e tomar a mão de Jasper na sua. Cristo, se ele tivesse que pensar atrás, ele não conseguia se lembrar de jamais ter passeado de mãos dadas com outra pessoa ao se sentir despreocupado e exuberante por estar vivo. Nem mesmo quando adolescente. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum momento que tivesse desejado fazê-lo. _Não até Potro_.

À noite passada de conversa com Emmett de repente veio à tona em seus pensamentos, e Edward começou a suar novamente. Depois de esfregar o suor da parte de trás do pescoço, ele limpou as mãos no jeans, então passou a bandana pelo rosto. _Porra. Não é verdade. O que ele disse está errado. Esqueça._

Jasper parou. "Você quer colocar os pés na água um pouco?" Ele agarrou o braço de Edward, firmando-se enquanto se movia para tirar uma bota. "Só para se refrescar?"

_Porra._ O coração de Edward martelou até sua garganta. Ele precisava cair fora, rápido, mas ainda assim, ele ficou no lugar, deixando Jasper usá-lo para se equilibrar. Com uma grosa terrível em seu tom, ele respondeu, "Sim, claro. Eu acho que sim."

Saltando enquanto tirava a segunda bota, Jasper deslizou um olhar de lado para Edward, e centelhas mapearam a cor em seus olhos. "É esta a resposta que vou receber o dia todo? Não que eu esteja reclamando." Jasper riu. "Eu gosto quando você diz sim. É só que, se você vai fazer dessa a resposta padrão do dia, eu poderia ter que pensar sobre coisas um pouco mais" — de sua posição meio-dobrada, Jasper de alguma forma o examinou de cima a baixo— "_interessantes_ para pedir a você."

Instantaneamente visões de se curvar para Jasper e lhe oferecer a bunda encheu a cabeça de Edward. Ele se lembrou do quão certa sua boca se sentia recheada com o pau deste homem também, e se perguntou o quão rápido cairia de joelhos e partiria os lábios se Jasper apenas lhe pedisse para fazê-lo. Cada imagem conjurou calor em seu sangue, fazendo sua boca aguar e sua passagem apertar com necessidade.

Perto dele, Jasper bateu palmas, quebrando o silêncio da tarde. "Oh minha nossa!" Rindo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e dançou em um círculo rápido. "Você está corando! Eu o fiz ruborizar! É tão atraente!"

Sério — meio — Edward mordeu o lábio para não sorrir. "Cala a boca." Ele atirou um dedo para Jasper. "Vai se foder."

Mais luz girou no olhar brilhantemente luminoso de Jasper. "Sim, tudo bem. Talvez mais tarde." Ele então tirou as meias e entrou no riacho. A água mal chegava ao meio de suas panturrilhas, mas ele suspirou enquanto caminhava devagar e a salpicava. A visão e o som atraíram Edward, e ele não pôde deixar de tiras suas botas e meias e entrar na água também.

Jasper o reconheceu com uma inclinação de cabeça, mas do contrário voltou a fazer suas próprias coisas em silêncio. Edward mexeu os dedos dos pés na camada de areia embaixo da água e gemeu quando a temperatura fria trabalhou seu caminho através de seus pés e em suas pernas, esfriando seu corpo. Dando pequenos passos, ele suavemente chutou os pés sob a superfície. A água ondulou ao seu redor em ondas tremuladas. Olhando para o padrão em constante-evolução de ondulações se levantando acima da superfície da água, ele suspirou, e seu batimento cardíaco desacelerou. A atmosfera o embalando em um estado mais pacífico. Mesmo a consciência constante de Jasper apenas alguns passos longe, se arrastando através da água em um padrão similar, agia como um bálsamo calmante — como nos muitos dias em que eles trabalhavam lado a lado como um relógio e só contavam um com o outro — em vez de acioná-lo como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Novamente sem falar, Jasper vadeou para a beirada do riacho e se sentou em um remendo da grama. Com um olhar para cima, ele prendeu o olhar de Edward na firmeza do dele e o convidou para acompanhá-lo. Como um pombo-correio treinado para sempre retornar a um local, Edward não pôde ignorar a atração entre eles e se sentou perto do homem suado e bonito. Jasper bateu em seu ombro com o dele, e eletricidade correu por seu braço e crepitou sua pele com vida.

Em um movimento rápido, Jasper mergulhou abaixo, deu um beijo em seu braço superior através da camisa, e então puxou duas garrafas de água de seu alforje. Sem palavras, ele lhe entregou uma, abriu a outra para si mesmo, e tomou um longo gole. Suspirando com tal prazer que o som se afundou nos ossos de Edward, Jasper bebeu novamente.

Seco como o inferno também, Edward torceu a tampa de sua garrafa e tomou uma longa tragada. Sua boca e garganta se lubrificaram imediatamente, e ele tomou um segundo e terceiro gole. Ao seu lado, Jasper colocou seu chapéu de cowboy de lado e dessa vez despejou a água sobre a cabeça e rosto. Gotas do líquido se agarraram ao seu cabelo e pele, cada pérola da água dançando na luz do sol, e Edward lutou contra o desejo de se inclinar e lamber todas e cada uma de suas bochechas e lábios. _Porra_. Ao invés, ele tirou o chapéu também e mergulhou a cabeça e rosto na água, ansioso para se refrescar.

Depois de limpar o rosto, Jasper se deslocou de lado e puxou a perna em uma posição dobrada. "Esta terra é bonita." Ele protegeu os olhos quando olhou para Edward. "Você não acha?"

Enquanto estudava a linha de terra na frente dele, Edward respirou o ar limpo e seco, suspirando. "Ela poderia ter uma manutenção melhor, mas sim, é bonita."

Jasper assentiu. "Ela continua até onde o olho pode ver e além."

Cristo, Edward não pôde evitar; Ele respirou fundo novamente. "Seus amigos são pessoas de sorte."

"Edward." Jasper tomou sua mão na dele, e sua voz caiu. "Ela não pertence a meus amigos."

Em um estalo, um terrível escorregão serpenteou pela espinha de Edward, e seu estômago revirou com náuseas. "Mas os cavalos… Você me enganou." Edward ficou de pé, mesmo quando suas pernas pareciam manteiga derretida. "Eu não entendo."

Jasper se levantou. "Espere!" Agarrou seu braço e o segurou no lugar. "Não fuja." Sua voz falhou como de um menino, e seus dedos cavaram profundamente no braço de Edward. "Dê-me uma chance de voltar atrás e explicar melhor. A terra pertence às pessoas que eu conheço — por enquanto — mas se encontrarem as pessoas certas, eles estariam interessados em vender. Eu gostaria que fôssemos nós essas pessoas _certas_, Edward. Eu gostaria que fôssemos nós a acordar todos os dias em uma cama naquela pequena casa." Jasper escorregou seu aperto no braço de Edward para entrelaçar suas mãos juntas e implorou com o brilho em seu olhar. "Um dia eu gostaria que nós pudéssemos olhar pela janela e saber que esta é a nossa terra, até onde o olho pode ver e além."

Vertigens nublaram a cabeça de Edward, e ele caiu de joelhos. "O quê? Eu não…" Seu coração batia tão malditamente rápido e duro que ele podia sentir a torção em seu intestino e garganta. "O que você fez Potro?"

Sem perder tempo Jasper caiu de joelhos na frente de Edward. "Nada ainda. Eu sei que estou jogando isso em você do nada, mas eu não sabia como ser delicado. Merda, eu estou fazendo tudo errado." Jasper soltou uma ladainha de outras maldições, mas nunca desviou o olhar e nunca afrouxou o controle em sua mão. "Eu fracassei em como introduzir esta conversa, mas porra, Edward" — Jasper limpou a bochecha, coçando o rosto quando fez, mas não conseguiu esconder a umidade enchendo seus olhos — "eu estou com medo de que estou ficando sem tempo com você, e não podia nos deixar onde ficamos ontem à noite. Eu preciso que você saiba que meu coração está… Onde tem estado por um longo, longo tempo. Eu quero que fiquemos juntos. Não apenas foder e nos divertir na cama um com o outro, mas para sempre, atolados até os joelhos, compartilhando uma vida inteira, juntos."

_Eu não… O quê?_ Edward entreabriu os lábios, mas bom Cristo, seus pulmões queimavam tão forte que ele não conseguiu produzir nenhum som.

A mão de Jasper se agitou terrivelmente na de Edward, mas o homem só projetou o queixo mais duro e apertou a outra em seu pescoço com até mais força. "Eu mandei uma mensagem para você ontem à noite, jurando que só pediria mais uma chance. Esta é minha última chance. Aqui. Agora." Jasper assentiu e tentou um sorriso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, espessura terrível encheu suas palavras. "Eu não quero ferrar com sua cabeça. Não quero ser uma fonte de tormento para você. Não quero ser a coisa que vai rasgá-lo longe de sua família. Este não sou eu. Eu não sentiria nenhuma vitória em tê-lo, se o custo vai machucá-lo demais em outras formas. Mas, Deus, eu te amo." Visivelmente abalado, Jasper puxou Edward de todo jeito, roçou um beijo suave em seus lábios, e então os manteve bem perto. "E acho que conheço seu coração também. Acho que o conheço melhor que ninguém, e é por isso que não consigo parar de imaginar um futuro com você. Um aqui, nesta terra."

Tiro após tiro de adrenalina acionou na corrente sanguínea de Edward, encharcando-o com energia líquida que queimou e depois congelou seu sistema. "Potro." Edward enfiou as mãos no cabelo e puxou com força, desesperado para redirecionar o fluxo de dor perfurando dentro dele para se libertar. "Merda. Eu —"

Jasper cobriu sua boca com a mão. "Deixe-me falar. Eu preciso ter tudo isso dito." Ainda de joelhos diante dele, Jasper segurou o contato visual e deixou Edward ver direto em sua alma. "Você mencionou que queria possuir uma fazenda de cavalos um dia. Fez esse desejo parecer descartável, mas eu vi seus olhos" — ele pressionou beijos em cada uma de suas pálpebras — "assim eu sei que escondido em algum lugar dentro de você, em um lugar que você não quer que ninguém examine muito de perto, você realmente quer isso. Eu vi através de você embora, porque eu te conheço. Você quer isso, bebê. Você quer esta terra e esta vida da pior maneira. E eu acho que no fundo de seu coração, onde você está com medo de ir" — a voz de Jasper apertou com emoção — "eu acho que você quer isso comigo."

Raias de pânico percorreram Edward, doendo-o por toda parte e nublando sua capacidade de pensar. "Isso não pode ser real," ele argumentou quase incapaz de soltar as palavras. "Não vai funcionar. Dois caras como nós — fodendo e amando — não vai durar, não uma vez que as pessoas souberem sobre nós. Ninguém vai nos dar seus negócios."

"Funcionaria." O foco de Jasper se prendeu em Edward. "Eu acho que aconteceria rapidamente se formos parceiros com o nome Hawkins Ranch e abrirmos uma fazenda de reabilitação de cavalos."

"Hawkins?" Edward mal conseguia ouvir ou pensar acima do zumbido em seus ouvidos. "Os caras do gado?"

"Eles têm as mãos em algo muito maior que gado. Você se lembra de Caleb Hawkins? Você o conheceu quando ele veio ver os touros de Marcy ano passado. Ele é dono de uma linhagem no circuito profissional hoje em dia. Você gostou dele. Achou que ele era um bom sujeito. Foi ele quem comprou esta terra, mas está disposto a vendê-la. Ele já possui o trecho ao norte deste lugar. O irmão de Caleb, Cain Hawkins, é dono de uma instalação de reabilitação de cavalos fora de Montana com seu companheiro, um cara chamado Luke Forrester. Eu os conheci pouco antes de vir para o Texas. Eles são fantásticos. Pegam cavalos abusados, reabilita-os, e operam uma fazenda onde as pessoas com necessidades especiais podem vir para montá-los.

Jasper continuou. "Se possuíssemos esta terra, Edward" — ele empurrou os ombros para trás e pareceu ainda mais imponente, não importando que estivesse de joelhos — "nós poderíamos trabalhar com cavalos abusados também, mas poderíamos também nos especializar em trazer os animais do rodeio. Uma vez que os cavalos não pudessem mais se apresentar no circuito, nós poderíamos lhes dar uma nova vida. Cain e Luke gostaram da ideia de fazer algo assim. Se você estiver disposto a treinar com estes caras e deixá-los nos ensinar, eles estão dispostos a considerar uma parceria com a gente e nos deixar usar o nome Forrest-Hawk."

Parando por um instante, Jasper piscou, e redemoinhos escuros de pinho de repente nublaram seu olhar. "Moisés está em seu último ano com a turnê, e nós dois sabemos disso. Ele não está mais resistindo como costumava fazer. Se fizermos isso, nós poderíamos comprá-lo e treiná-lo. Você poderia sempre tê-lo por perto. Muito melhor, crianças e adultos que do contrário não poderiam montar, iriam poder vir para cá e montar Moisés e outros cavalos como ele, e ter uma chance de conhecer a paz e alegria que sentimos quando estamos nas costas de um desses incríveis animais. Você não quer isso?"

"Mas…" Escuridão afiou seu caminho em Edward, sufocando suas entranhas, e empurrando sua pulsação para velocidade hiper. "Mas —"

Jasper cobriu sua boca novamente. "Nossos clientes viriam até nós, boca a boca, através da Forrest-Hawk Rehabilitation Farm. Cain e Luke formam um casal abertamente gay, e seus negócios estão crescendo. Por falar nisso, Caleb vive com um homem também. Nenhum de seus clientes se importou, ou se o fizeram, eles certo como o inferno não deixou isso interferir com os negócios. Nós poderíamos estar em aberto, como eles, e ainda encontrar sucesso com os cavalos. As pessoas não se importariam com nós mais do que fazem esses homens." Jasper agarrou os braços de Edward, desespero tátil zumbindo através do contato contundente. "Nós poderíamos ter nossos cavalos, e poderíamos ter uma vida juntos. A parte mais difícil é você dizer sim. A outra — passar por um teste e treinamento com Cain e Luke em Montana, deixando-os nos julgar e a nossa capacidade, de parceria com eles, até que estejamos completamente prontos para possuir o negócio — isso tudo será como respirar para você, se você simplesmente puder se deixar dizer sim."

Edward procurou, e procurou, e procurou, mas não conseguia encontrar a luz. "Eu não..." Ele estava ajoelhado na frente de um homem cheio de vida brilhante, mas se encolheu. Não conseguindo manter os ombros eretos sob o peso terrível da escuridão pressionando sua alma. "Não. Isso não pode funcionar." Edward doía para deixar entrar a luz, mas não sabia como fazer boas palavras se formularem em sua boca. "Não vai funcionar."

"Poderia se você quisesse. Você nunca teve medo de trabalho duro, não em todos esses anos que te conheço. Coloque suas mãos nesta terra, Edward." Jasper esmagou os dedos na parte de trás de sua mão e forçou seus dedos no fundo da terra. "Sinta essa terra e grama. Cave seus dedos dentro dela." Espalhando a mão em cima da de Edward, ele enfiou seus dedos entrelaçados profundamente sob a terra. "Sinta que deveria ser nossa. Você pode sentir isso, certo?"

_Si _— O acordo estava quase lá, quase em sua língua. Tentáculos de perfeição se enrolando em volta dos dedos de Edward, amarrando-o a esta terra na forma mais doce e pungente. Escondidos naqueles tentáculos, porem, pequenas garras se agarraram a ele também, rasgando suas entranhas em pedaços. "Eu-eu…"

"Nós podemos ter este lugar, bebê. Está ao nosso alcance." Com as mãos sujas, Jasper as correu por todo o peito, ombros, e braços de Edward, como se sua camisa não existisse, marcando-o com este pedaço de terra. "Lá atrás, desde o primeiro pagamento que obtive por caminhar com o cachorro do vizinho, eu tenho dinheiro guardado, e eu sei que você também tem. Juntos, nós temos uma boa quantia. Podemos juntá-los para comprar esta terra. Ela pode ser nossa. Nós podemos arrumar aquela pequena casa, que poderia ser nossa também. Eu amei o rodeio, e nunca vou me arrepender nem um minuto, porque ele o trouxe para minha vida. Mas agora eu estou pronto para algo diferente. Agora eu quero ter minhas coisas em um lugar. Porra," — Jasper riu, e seu sorriso torto competiu com a habilidade do sol iluminar o céu — "eu quero poder realmente _ter_ coisas. Mais do que podem caber em algumas caixas. Eu quero um lugar que tenha um quarto extra para que eu possa convidar minha irmã para visitar e não ter que colocá-la em um motel. Você pode fazer o mesmo com Emmett e Rose, e sua mãe. Eu quero voltar para casa para o mesmo lugar e a mesma _pessoa_ toda noite, e saber que estou seguro e que a terra é minha, e que o homem é meu também. Eu quero _você_, Edward." Com seriedade enchendo sua voz, Jasper desenhou linhas no rosto de Edward com os dedos, marcando-o com ainda mais sujeira, e fazendo sua alma gritar, onde estava presa na escuridão de uma noite sem fim. "Eu quero voltar para casa para você, nesta terra, todas as noites, para o resto de minha vida. Você pode honestamente me dizer que não quer isso também?" Jasper o arrastou para ele e os colocou testa-com-testa, onde Edward não conseguia desviar o olhar. "Pode?"

Quebrando em todos os lugares por dentro, Edward sussurrou, "Eu-eu quero. Eu faço."

"Então, aceite isso, bebê." Em seguida, muito perto, Jasper colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Edward e deu um beijo no alto de sua bochecha. "Diga sim e me ajude a torná-la nossa."

Insuportavelmente lotado por Jasper, a temperatura fervente do dia não o penetrando nem mais um pingo, Edward começou a tremer de frio. Mesmo faminto por escavar profundamente naquele calor, golpes de escuridão rasgaram através de seu núcleo, e ele se arrancou de seus braços.

"Eu não posso." Edward quebrou por dentro. "Eu não posso."

Jasper se empurrou na frente de Edward novamente, assumindo seu espaço pessoal. "Por quê?" Com olhos arregalados e boca comprimida, Jasper sacudiu Edward duro. "Por favor, Edward." O apelo jorrando por todos os poros de seu ser e contaminando o ar. "Diga-me por que."

"Porque eu não posso!" O final dividiu Edward ao meio e o rasgou em dois, cortando-o aberto para Jasper ver. "Se eu disser sim, a escuridão vai acabar por vir para sempre. Eu não posso me deixar viver em uma casa com você, compartilhar uma cama com você todas as noites, e construir uma vida com você. Eu não posso me deixar _precisar_ de você dessa maneira. Eu entrarei tão fundo, que depois, quando você me deixar" — Edward sugou o ar quando a faca perfurou um buraco direto em seu coração — "meu mundo vai ficar negro, e eu vou morrer. Eu não vou conseguir sobreviver. Eu vou ser como minha mãe, assim como Emmett disse. Mas serei ainda pior, porque eu nem sequer tenho filhos para me impedir de meter uma bala na minha cabeça quando a perda me atingir e me cortar para o chão. Eu não vou ser capaz de aguentar quando você decidir que não pode me amar ou viver comigo mais. E eu sei que você vai. Eu sinto muito." Edward mal podia falar através do aperto em sua garganta. "Você tem que me deixar ir."

Eviscerado, Edward se atirou de pé e correu. Ele bateu a terra sob seus pés descalços, rezando por um milagre. Atrás dele, Jasper gritou seu nome, o grito alto o suficiente para fazer as árvores ao longe tremer.

Edward chutou sua corrida para um nível mais alto, mas em segundos Jasper o ultrapassou e agarrou. Ele envolveu seu meio e lutou com Edward para o chão.

Sob Jasper, Edward sentiu a vida sangrar fora dele, e deixou-se ficar mole. Afundando-se na terra onde um dia ele ia morrer.

Sozinho.

Sob Jasper, Edward amoleceu, e o coração de Jasper contraiu mais firmemente do que quando Edward tinha fugido de seu trailer. _Porra, bebê. Não desista. Não agora_.

Jasper o sacudiu. "Edward." Quando o homem não respondeu, ele freneticamente o rolou. O vazio vítreo do olhar prata pateta de Edward o esmurrou e perfurou seu coração. "Edward, fale comigo." Depois de puxá-lo de joelhos, Jasper tomou o rosto do homem nas mãos e o segurou perto. "Você não pode realmente acreditar que eu vou te deixar." Jasper deu um beijo em sua testa, desesperado para puxá-lo de volta à realidade. "Bebê, me levou quatro anos para tê-lo. Eu conto com desfrutá-lo e agradecer a Deus por ter me dado você pelo tempo que nós dois ficarmos nesta Terra. Eu não vou te deixar." Jasper segurou a cabeça de Edward e forçou o contato visual entre eles. "Diga-me por que você até pensaria em algo assim."

Edward desviou o olhar, mas não antes da luz do sol refletir a umidade enchendo seus olhos. "Eu não posso."

"Diga-me!"

"Porque a mesma maldita coisa aconteceu com minha mãe! Minha mãe não pensou que meu pai fosse deixá-la, mas ele fez." Enquanto Edward compartilhava, um horrível arranhão infantil em sua voz cortou o ar quente em torno deles. "Ela não se casou com ele acreditando que ficaria tão sozinha. Mas foi o que aconteceu. Quando minha mãe era mais jovem, ela era bonita e inteligente, mas quieta e introvertida também, e dedicada a ter uma família. Ela era maravilhosa, mas toda aquela bondade não conseguiu manter meu pai de se desviar, ou beber, ou se afastar de nossa casa."

Ele continuou. "E eu sou igual a ela!" Uma luz assustadoramente brilhante encheu seus olhos. "Quando eu era criança, antes de começar a viajar com a turnê, muitas pessoas me diziam o quanto eu parecia com meu pai, mas que eu era filho da minha mãe por inteiro. Eu ouvi as palavras, mas nunca processei as informações. Eu sou um homem, e então concentrei todos os meus esforços em lutar contra o sangue dele que corria em mim. E o tempo todo, eu totalmente ignorei o quanto do DNA dela formara quem eu me tornei." Edward bateu a umidade dos olhos, e sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Até Emmett me disse e me lembrou disso ontem à noite."

Com o coração dividido ao meio, Jasper usou a camisa para limpar o rosto de Edward. "Bebê, não se culpe desse jeito." A bainha de sua camisa agora uma bagunça, ele mudou para limpar os olhos de Edward com os polegares. "Você não é como sua mãe."

Explodindo com animação, Edward bateu as mãos de Jasper longe dele. "Mas eu sou!" Ele subiu para trás em uma caminhada de caranguejo. "Você não vê? Eu trabalho com todos os caras no rodeio, mas diferente de Marcy e você, nenhum deles são _amigos_. São apenas conhecidos. E você sabe por que é assim? Você já parou para pensar nisso? Eu vou te dizer. É porque eu quase nunca saio e me socializo. Eu não deixo as pessoas me conhecerem. Eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa. Eu não me sinto confortável com as pessoas sabendo quem eu sou e como me sinto sobre tudo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu julgo essas mesmas pessoas e não tenho nenhuma paciência com a maioria delas." Edward enfiou seu dedo em Jasper. "E todo esse tipo de merda, é o mesmo que faz minha mãe."

Edward esfregou a mão através do cabelo, e a sujeira e suor lá deixaram túneis profundos nos fios espessos. "Inferno, a única razão pela qual eu posso ter tido mais alguns amigos na turnê foi por sua causa. Quando você se tornou meu parceiro e companheiro de quarto, e uma vez que tinha passado sua timidez, foi você quem saiu lá fora, conhecendo todo mundo e os deixando conhecê-lo. Todos te amaram. E por causa disso alguns deles precisavam saber um pouco sobre mim — porque você os fez me darem uma chance. Antes de tê-lo" — por um instante, Edward sorriu e tocou seu rosto — "a maioria desses caras achavam que eu era um idiota. Eles claramente viam minhas falhas e me mantinham no comprimento do braço. Você sabe que é a verdade."

"Não, eles não fizeram." Jasper agarrou a mão de Edward para mantê-los conectados. Um oceano inteiro o puxando cada vez mais longe; e ele não se atrevia a deixá-lo ir. "Eles não fazem."

"Eles fizeram."

"Não," Jasper insistiu. "As únicas vezes raras que alguém já questionou seu comportamento foi quando você bebeu."

"Você vê!" Edward empinou como um animal chutado. Suas pupilas dilataram tanto que suplantaram toda a cor pálida, e Jasper quis bater-se por dar a ele mais munição com a qual se atirar. "E eu nem sequer bebia perto deles! Duas cervejas; e eu fico tão fodidamente desagradável que as pessoas nem conseguem ficar perto de mim. Você vai ficar de saco-cheio por alguma coisa comigo, e logo vai decidir que eu não sou lá um grande prêmio, afinal. Você já viu como sou quando me deixo sucumbir pela bebida, e você não gostou. Se acontecer novamente, você vai acabar partindo para encontrar alguém que seja mais doce e mais aberto, e que possa segurar seu caminho contra a bebida melhor do que eu. Eu sei disso."

"Edward, isso é loucura falar." Bom Deus, Jasper coçava para sacudir Edward até que seus dentes batessem, tanto quanto doía por arrastá-lo nos braços. "Olhe para mim." Ele se agachou na frente de onde Edward se ajoelhava, mas se conteve para não tocá-lo, não querendo assustar o cara ainda mais. "Ouça-me. Bebê, eu já tenho vivido com você por quatro anos. Como é possível que você ache que eu já não conheço todas as facetas de sua personalidade? Eu amo cada pedacinho de você, até as partes quietas e solitárias. Eu gosto do quanto nos encaixamos bem. Você tem pontos fortes em lugares onde eu sou fraco, e eu sou mais confortável fazendo algumas das coisas que você teme. É por isso que nos equilibramos tão bem." Jasper não conseguiu evitar, agarrou as pernas de Edward e apertou. "Você não vê?"

Edward sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, e lágrimas riscaram suas bochechas sujas. "Você diz isso agora, mas ser um companheiro de quarto é diferente de namorar ou ser casado com alguém. Dê a nós alguns anos, e vai chegar um ponto em que você não vai mais tolerar minha natureza, e vai me deixar. E inferno" — terrível tristeza cauterizou o sorriso horrível de Edward — "Eu até vou entender. Mas isso ainda vai me quebrar, assim como o comportamento e morte do meu pai fez a minha mãe. Eu tive um gostinho dessa profundidade de desolação, ao me abrir a esta relação sexual com você. Estar com você já tem me ferrado bem ruim."

Ele continuou. "Sempre que eu me deixo sonhar em ter uma vida com você, eu acordo com pesadelos intermináveis de noites frias e escuridão não conseguindo encontrá-lo. Nessas visões… Cristo, Potro." Tremor tomou o lugar das lágrimas de Edward, e a visão perfurou poderosamente o coração de Jasper. "Nesses pesadelos, eu volto para casa um dia, para um lugar exatamente como este, e você se foi. Eu estou sozinho, e é demais. Eu não posso jamais me ver amar, ou confiar, ou estar com qualquer outra pessoa — assim como minha mãe não pôde — e em minha cabeça e meu coração é tudo demais para tomar. Em minhas fantasias de nós, quando você parte, eu sou incapaz de seguir em frente."

"Aqui está o problema com o seu cenário," Jasper disse quando uma dose saudável de irritação se misturou com o aperto em seu intestino pela dor e confusão de Edward. "E eu quero que você pare de pensar no próximo argumento que vai fazer e, ao invés, apenas ouça o que estou dizendo."

Edward entreabriu os lábios, e Jasper bateu a mão sobre sua boca. "Não. Apenas ouça." Para suavizar o golpe, Jasper esfregou os dedos em seu queixo. Quando o homem tremeu de leve novamente — definitivamente não de medo dessa vez — Jasper sorriu para ele. "Aqui está à coisa," ele começou de novo. "Você pode insistir que é como sua mãe, e embora eu discorde dessa visão que você tem de si mesmo, eu não vou brigar sobre isso agora. Mas neste mesmo cenário, você está me colocando no papel de seu pai e, bebê, eu não sou como seu pai, de maneira nenhuma, forma, ou figura. Eu nunca vou te enganar. Merda" — Jasper riu, com o som alto e apertado — "eu era virgem até a noite no trailer. Você estalou minha cereja, Edward. Eu passei todos esses anos sonhando em como o sexo seria, mas nunca inteiramente agi sobre isso, porque, para mim, se não pudesse ser com você, então eu não queria que acontecesse."

Agachado na frente de Edward, Jasper agarrou sua nuca e forçou sua cabeça a permanecer elevada. "Aqui estão algumas das verdades mais básicas para você colocar em sua cabeça, junto a estes cenários apocalípticos que você tem criado para nós: Eu não vou, de repente, me tornar um bêbado. Isto não é quem eu sou também. Você me conhece há bastante tempo agora. Você já me viu lidar com meus problemas com drogas ou álcool? Já me viu ter um dia ruim, voltar para casa e dizer, _O que eu realmente preciso agora é encher a cara, assim eu posso esquecer tudo?_" Quando Edward não respondeu de imediato, Jasper o sacudiu. "Já viu?"

Edward sussurrou gutural, "Não." Ele enrolou a mão no pulso de Jasper e agarrou forte o suficiente para cavar até o osso. "Você nunca fez."

"Isso mesmo." Agarrando-se a Edward também, Jasper roçou um beijo em seus lábios rígidos, desesperado para ver este homem sorrir de novo. "E eu nunca vou, porque não é minha natureza. Quando eu tenho um dia ruim, o antídoto para mim é encontrá-lo, sair com você. Eu sei que apenas vê-lo vai me fazer sorrir. Quando estamos juntos, meu coração se aquece e chuta acima alguns entalhes, e eu me lembro de que você é a única coisa verdadeiramente importante em meu mundo. Todo o resto pode ser deixado na porta e resolvido de manhã."

Edward começou a se inclinar, mas no último segundo selvageria assumiu seu olhar, ele recuou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Você pensa isso agora, mas eu vou ficar ainda mais mal-humorado quando ficar mais velho, e vou eventualmente empurrá-lo a ir embora. Eu sei."

"Você não vai."

"Eu vou!" Edward puxou de volta com todo seu corpo, mas Jasper segurou. Em sua segunda tentativa de se afastar, ele os mandou direto para o riacho.

A cabeça de Jasper atingiu o leito arenoso do riacho, e pontos de dor dispararam por seu crânio. A água entrou em seu nariz também, e seu aperto na camisa de Edward começou a afrouxar. _Não. De jeito nenhum. Agora não._

Depois de lutar para ficar de joelhos, Jasper parou apenas tempo suficiente para cuspir a água do riacho. Então puxou Edward de volta para ele. Em seu rosto, ele disse ao homem, "Pare com isso. Agora." Água escorria por Edward também, listrando a sujeira que permanecia em seu rosto e o fazendo parecer uma criança assustada.

Ignorando a braçadeira comprimindo ao redor de seu coração nesta visão, Jasper endureceu a espinha. "Você não vai me levar a deixá-lo. Nunca. Não importa o que você faça agora ou em um ano, ou até em vinte anos. Inferno, se eu fui capaz de ficar com você nestas últimas semanas, eu serei capaz de amá-lo por qualquer coisa."

"Você não vai. Eu não sou… Amável desse jeito. Não para sempre."

Com água escorrendo por toda parte, Jasper não conseguia distinguir entre ele e as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Edward. A palidez e o olhar de cervo-pego-nos-faróis, porém, eram cristalinos. Seu intestino torceu, mas ele empurrou abaixo o grito triste apertando sua garganta para sair. Edward precisava dele mais do que nunca. Se ele queria este homem, agora era a hora de pegá-lo. Ele tinha que encontrar seu AS no jogo e não piscar nem uma vez.

Suavemente, ele limpou a umidade do rosto de Edward, empurrou as mechas encharcadas de sua testa, e segurou seu queixo duro e teimoso. "Que tal isso como um compromisso? Se está tão certo de que há algo venenoso dentro de você que vai me repelir… Se neste momento, aqui, você realmente não pode acreditar que é especial o suficiente para capturar meu amor e devoção completa… Então, por hoje, não acredite em si mesmo. Deixe ir. Ao invés, acredite em _mim_. Tenha fé em _mim_."

Ele continuou. "Olhe em meu coração e saiba que eu não sou seu pai. Eu não sou um homem fraco. Eu não vou me desviar ou afastar quando as coisas forem fáceis ou quando ficarem difíceis. Você pode me testar." Jasper riu de novo, revirando os olhos, suas emoções transbordando. "Você já tem, mas pode fazê-lo de novo se é isso que precisa. Eu sempre vou enfrentar qualquer desafio que você atirar em mim, e vou sempre ultrapassar. Dê-me uma chance de provar minha lealdade e amor por você. Acorde comigo naquela pequena casa todos os dias. Todas as manhãs, antes de abrir os olhos, sinta-se livre para dizer a si mesmo, _Hoje é o dia que Potro não vai estar deitado ao meu lado._ Depois de fazer isso, eu quero que você role, me veja dormindo na cama ao seu lado, e prove a si mesmo que estava errado. Num determinado momento, você vai ficar doente de fazer isso, porque eu sempre vou estar lá. Nesse momento, você vai parar de prender o fôlego todas as manhãs antes de olhar para mim, porque finalmente você vai saber em seu coração que vamos ficar juntos para sempre. Quando isso acontecer, você acreditar em si mesmo e em mim. Mas bebê" — Jasper limpou o rosto de Edward novamente, acariciando-o por toda parte, implorando com seu toque, como também com sua voz — "você tem que estar disposto a deixar ir o suficiente, _agora_, para me dar essa chance. Você tem que olhar em sua alma e acreditar que você me conhece, e que não faz mal colocar seu coração em minhas mãos. Você pode fazer isso? Você pode pegar minha mão?"

Palma para cima, Jasper estendeu a mão em oferta, uma oração por um futuro vivendo em cada um de seus dedos. "Você pode sair dessa borda e confiar que eu sempre vou te pegar?" Com a mão ainda aberta, esperando, Jasper se trancou no medo gravado em cada linha rígida do corpo de Edward, processando, e não piscou quando examinou a tempestade furiosa em seus olhos. "Eu te prometo, Edward, eu sempre vou te pegar." Sua voz quebrou, mas ele não se importou, mostrando sua vulnerabilidade com orgulho. "Sempre. Acredite em mim, Edward. Acredite em nós." Jasper mexeu os dedos. "Por favor."

"Eu não…" Edward estendeu a mão, mas não tocou. Ele pairou os dedos a centímetros dos de Jasper, ali bem perto, mas com um abismo ainda escancarado entre eles. E olhou para Jasper. Bordas de escuridão nublavam seu olhar, e sua mão tremia. "Estou tão assustado, Potro." Uma grosa cortante colocava linhas irregulares em seu tom. "Eu quero, mas não sei como deixar ir. Talvez minha mãe seja muito falha para ter um homem a amando até às profundezas de sua alma." Sua voz quebrou terrivelmente. "E talvez eu seja falho assim também."

Jasper imediatamente sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não acredito que sua mãe tenha feito nada para merecer o que seu pai fez com ela. Mas, ainda que por alguma razão torcida eu pensasse que ela tenha tido falhas fatais que fizeram seu pai ser infiel a ela, não significa automaticamente que eu acredito que você tem os mesmos problemas e que são merecedores de serem tratados tão terrivelmente também. Você continua falando sobre sua ascendência e linhagem, como se você fosse um cavalo de corridas e que seu sangue é a única coisa que determina seu valor. Mas você não é, e nunca será. Você é uma pessoa. Sua linhagem não importa para mim. Eu não te escolhi porque estou tentando apostar em um vencedor no futuro. Eu te escolhi porque você já é um. Você é rude e gosta de cara-feia, mas você é tão gentil, e é tão paciente, e é leal, e trabalha com uma paixão incomparável pelos cavalos que você adora tanto. E, Deus, você sabe como amar. Eu me importo com tudo isso. A vida que você viveu até agora, e a que você continuar a viver todos os dias — é que é o seu legado. Isso é quem você é. O DNA não importa. Não para mim."

Com sua alma rasgando por este homem, Jasper engoliu o nó na garganta e ignorou o zumbido em seus dedos lhe dizendo para agarrar Edward e nunca deixá-lo ir. "Eu sei que você está com medo de confiar em seu valor. Mas eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Sempre que esse medo tomar conta de você, nós vamos nos dar as mãos, e vamos nos agarrar juntos. Mas, para isso, primeiro você tem que colocar sua mão na minha. Assim é como você me deixa entrar. Quando você nos sentir conectados assim, você vai saber em seu coração que, juntos, nós sempre ficaremos bem." Seus dedos agora a meros centímetros de se tocarem, Jasper apunhalou o resto do caminho através de seu coração e deixou Edward ver o sangue fluindo somente para ele. "Pegue minha mão, Edward. Não pense sobre isso. Apenas pegue minha mão".

**beijos e até**


	7. Chapter final

**Chegamos ao final.**

**Nos falamos la embaixo.**

_Com sua alma rasgando por este homem, Jasper engoliu o nó na garganta e ignorou o zumbido em seus dedos lhe dizendo para agarrar Edward e nunca deixá-lo ir. "Eu sei que você está com medo de confiar em seu valor. Mas eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Sempre que esse medo tomar conta de você, nós vamos nos dar as mãos, e vamos nos agarrar juntos. Mas, para isso, primeiro você tem que colocar sua mão na minha. Assim é como você me deixa entrar. Quando você nos sentir conectados assim, você vai saber em seu coração que, juntos, nós sempre ficaremos bem." Seus dedos agora a meros centímetros de se tocarem, Jasper apunhalou o resto do caminho através de seu coração e deixou Edward ver o sangue fluindo somente para ele. "Pegue minha mão, Edward. Não pense sobre isso. Apenas pegue minha mão"._

Por um instante, o tempo parou entre os homens, mil possíveis futuros suspenso no ar, e cada caminho em potencial baseado no próximo passo de Edward. Certamente, em tempo real, apenas momentos se passaram, mas para cada um, onde Jasper prendeu o fôlego, uma eternidade para além cortava golpes em sua alma.

Então, um soluço miserável atravessou Edward e rasgou o céu da tarde. Ele sussurrou gutural, "Sim," e se lançou — dessa vez, direto nos braços de Jasper. "Sim. Eu quero isso e você. Sim." Batendo a boca na de Jasper em um beijo rápido e contundente e dizendo novamente, "Merda, Potro. Sim. Sim." E o beijando por sua própria vontade — o gosto mais doce que Jasper já experimentara. Finalmente, ele agarrou a mão de Jasper e segurou seu futuro também. "Sim."

No segundo em que Edward entrelaçou os dedos com os de Jasper, dor acolhedora o cortou até o núcleo. Jasper chorou um grito animalesco e incoerente. Edward capturou sua boca e tomou o soluço angustiante em seu corpo.

Ao invés de se afastar da explosão de emoções, Edward absorveu os sentimentos de Jasper e ficou no lugar. Jasper rachou ao meio, com o tipo de dor que ele vinha rezando ter há anos — a melhor e do tipo mais amoroso.

Ele agarrou a cabeça de Edward e se perdeu na umidade brilhando nos olhos do homem. "Meu bebê. Meu Edward." Apertando beijos urgentes por todo seu queixo duro, Jasper curtiu cada cerda de sombra de barba por fazer raspando seus lábios. "Obrigado por confiar em mim com seu coração. Eu nunca vou quebrá-lo."

Edward se agarrou a ele com igual desespero. Entre beijos e tremores, confessou, "Eu quero esta terra e esta vida com você. Eu te amo tanto, Potro." Ele segurou o rosto de Jasper em troca, e a força em seus dedos inchou o valor de um oceano de uma nova esperança na alma desfiada de Jasper. "Eu quero trabalhar, dormir e fazer amor debaixo deste céu com você." Acariciando seu rosto com as mãos ásperas e incríveis, Edward finalmente lhe deu um pequeno sorriso; não foi muito, mas, porra, foi real, e Jasper nunca tinha visto nada mais empolgante. "Eu te amo. Para sempre."

Quase sem voz, Jasper sussurrou de volta, "Eu também te amo." Inclinando-se, ele roçou seus narizes e testas juntas. "Eu tenho sempre."

Apegando-se a ele, Edward pastou os lábios nos de Jasper de novo e de novo. "Você é meu. Eu não sabia disso, mas acho que tem sido desde o segundo em que olhei para você, naquela noite em que nos conhecemos tantos anos atrás," — misturada à intensidade queimando no olhar de Edward, uma centelha de repente apareceu — "quando você estava usando aquele chapéu de cowboy novíssimo em folha e botas, todo brilhante e pronto para provar a si mesmo ao mundo do rodeio."

O rosto de Jasper aqueceu, mas ele riu pela memória embaraçosa. "Eu me senti atraído por você naquele momento, naquela mesma noite." Jasper segurou Edward, seu peito doendo, e ele ficou sério. "Deus, como eu queria ser um cowboy. Eu rapidamente descobri que eu o queria ainda mais, muito." Pensando atrás ao longo desses anos de viver tão intimamente com Edward, sem jamais deixar-se acreditar que eles poderiam ter uma intimidade verdadeira, Jasper tremeu. "Eu fiz bem em me tornar o primeiro, mas nunca ousei me deixar esperar pelo segundo."

"Você é o cowboy mais real que eu já conheci." Edward enrolou a mão em seu pescoço e deu um beijo no alto de sua bochecha. "E você me tem agora." Num piscar de olhos, ele estremeceu ainda mais forte do que Jasper tinha. E esmagou os dedos em sua nuca com força brutal. "Cristo, porém. Eu estou apavorado, e meu coração está disparado, da forma que sempre costuma fazer para me sinalizar que eu deveria correr." Em vez de se afastar, dessa vez, ainda no riacho raso, Edward o arrastou rente a seu corpo. "Eu preciso de você." Com movimentos cheios de energia frenética, ele raspou a boca contra a de Jasper e puxou a fivela de seu cinto aberta ao mesmo tempo. "Faça o medo ir embora. Faça amor comigo" — sem conseguir seu jeans totalmente aberto, ele enfiou a mão dentro e esfregou asperamente seu pau — "e faça tudo, menos você desaparecer."

Antes que Jasper pudesse responder, Edward mordeu seus lábios e acariciou seu comprimento sem gentileza. Em resposta imediata, Jasper amaldiçoou, tanto pelo desconforto quanto pela corrida rápida de sangue para seu pênis. Cada poro do corpo de Edward sangrava desespero e necessidade, e Jasper respondeu à chamada de conexão como se Edward tivesse dedos experientes e estivesse dando punhetas toda sua vida adulta.

"Sim." Dessa vez Jasper deu a Edward aquela palavra perfeita que ele tão claramente precisava ouvir. "Sim." Ele rasgou a camisa de Edward, estalando os botões fora no processo, tão ansioso para tomá-lo novamente quanto Edward estava faminto para ser tomado. Edward gemeu em troca. Puxou a mão da calça de Jasper para rasgar sua camisa aberta enquanto Jasper dizia densamente, "Eu te quero agora mais do que qualquer coisa também."

Tecido se rasgou quando cada homem voou para o outro em um beijo violento, nem prestando atenção enquanto freneticamente removiam a camisa um do outro e a jogava na margem do riacho. Então, torsos descobertos, por um instante roubado, eles quebraram o beijo frenético. Ambos se deteram completamente imóveis, apenas o peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração ofegante que tomavam. O olhar de Edward estalava com rajadas de fogo de mercúrio, e sua boca dura já segurava uma pitada de aguilhão vermelho dos beijos que compartilharam. Para Jasper, a cada rápido segundo que ele olhava para este belo homem pouco convencional — o olhar de Edward cheio de tão aberto e intenso amor e necessidade — seu eixo engrossava com bondade intolerável contra seu jeans solto.

Quanto mais Jasper olhava, mais duro seu pau ficava. A ponta empurrou fora do cós de sua cueca, a cabeça já vermelha e escorregadia com ejaculação precoce. Diante dele, as narinas de Edward chamejaram, e ele chupou na borda de seu lábio inferior. Então, com a mão trêmula, Edward alcançou e esfregou o polegar sobre a fenda profunda dividindo a cabeça de seu pênis. Jasper estremeceu, e seu pau empinou como se para alcançar a mão de Edward. _Porra_. Jasper jurava por Deus que sentiu o roçar leve de contato penetrar todo o caminho através de seus ossos.

Olhando abertamente, Edward o tocou novamente. Dessa vez enrolando a mão em volta da espessura e acariciando o comprimento completo. Em reação imediata, Jasper gemeu baixinho, e outra pérola gorda de semente precoce borbulhou de seu núcleo.

Jasper silvou, arreganhando os dentes. "Tão bom, demais." Arrastando Edward rente a ele e pregando suas testas juntas. "Fora da água," ele ordenou, com seu desejo por este homem tirando o melhor dele rápido. "Agora."

Murmurando seu acordo, Edward, ao invés, mergulhou e capturou sua boca, beijando-o como se nunca fosse ter outra chance.

_Porra, sim_. Com sangue correndo loucamente em direção a seu pênis, Jasper o beijou com tudo nele também. Afundando a língua em sua boca e saboreando o calor de mel de seu homem. Edward capturou sua língua e a chupou em troca, gemendo como se sugasse o néctar da vida.

Entrelaçados, bocas fundidas, Jasper e Edward puxaram e empurraram um ao outro, tropeçando em movimentos distraídos. De alguma forma, como uma unidade, eles se arrastaram para a margem do riacho. Jasper caiu de costas com Edward esparramado em cima dele. Seu peso e calor perfeitos, Edward era tudo que ele queria em seus sonhos mais secretos sobre encontrar o amor com outro homem.

Nessas fantasias, Jasper sempre imaginara se espalhando aberto em boas-vindas, desesperado por ser reivindicado. E Deus do céu, uma parte dele agora doía por Edward enchê-lo com potência até que nem mais um centímetro de seus corpos pudesse se fundir em um. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, o pensamento de satisfazer as necessidades de Edward bombeava testosterona extra para seu sistema, inundando-o com um desejo poderoso de dominar e possui-lo, até Edward não saber de nada além do corpo, voz e toque de Jasper.

Agressão governando seu tom e ações, ele agarrou a mão de Edward, empurrando-a entre seus corpos, e a segurando contra seu pênis. Ele forçou a palma de cima a baixo pelo comprimento de seu pau e deu seu comando em um tom cru. "Monte-o duro." Ele guiou asperamente a palma de Edward ao longo de todo o comprimento de seu pau, fazendo o homem sentir a rigidez e entender suas necessidades mais básicas. "Monte-o como se fosse o melhor cavalo resistindo na turnê." Fazer um pedido tão incomum em voz alta despertou outro nível de paixão em Jasper, e em resposta ele vazou mais pré-semem na mão de Edward, alisando sua palma para o trabalho. "Tome tudo que você pode aguentar até nós dois gozarmos."

Edward estremeceu em cima de Jasper. Através da calça, seu pênis cutucou forte na coxa de Jasper. "Merda, sim." Seu olhar reluziu com partículas de prata. Ele puxou o jeans de Jasper até as coxas e libertou totalmente sua ereção, energia frenética governando suas mãos. "Eu te amo tanto."

Jasper enfiou os dedos no cabelo úmido de Edward e o arrastou para perto. "Eu sei," ele disse contra seus lábios, e então sorriu maliciosamente contra eles também. "Agora fôda meu pau bom e rápido" — ele revirou os quadris, deliberadamente esfregando seu eixo com mais força nos dedos de Edward — "antes de nós dois entrarmos em combustão."

Cerrando os dentes, Edward gemeu e apunhalou seu pau mais duro contra a perna de Jasper. "Porra, Potro. Eu amo o quão sujo você é." Ele raspou os dedos por seus culotes, empurrando o tecido molhado no caminho. "Eu quero que você me fôda no chão também."

As calças de Jasper se agruparam em seus joelhos. Com outra maldição sibilante, Edward ficou de joelhos, cuspindo faíscas pelos olhos. "Droga. Ajude-me a tirar seu jeans totalmente." Ele se mexeu para trás e começou a puxar nas aberturas dos pés. "O meu também."

Edward puxou a calça de Jasper, e no primeiro arraste do tecido molhado, o denim apertado rasgou os cabelos finos em suas pernas. Rapidamente Jasper começou a se mexer por sua conta e assumiu o controle. "Você tira o seu" — ele olhou para o jeans de Edward, também úmido e colado ao corpo — "e eu tiro o meu."

Assentindo, Edward trabalhou o botão e zíper da calça mais rápido do que qualquer coisa que Jasper já testemunhara. De fato, ele deslizou as mãos dentro do cós e empurrou a calça e cueca até os joelhos antes mesmo de Jasper ter a chance de se mover. Seu pênis longo e talhado se esticou para fora, vermelho e orgulhoso, expondo suas bolas suavemente peludas. Jasper engoliu em seco. Edward então mudou de um joelho para o outro a fim de conseguir sua calça fora o resto do caminho, e o movimento deu o pontapé-inicial em Jasper à ação. Ele puxou uma perna livre e então se curvou desajeitadamente na cintura para chegar à outra. No momento em que se despiu completamente, Edward também já estava nu.

De joelhos à sua frente, Edward criava uma imagem atordoante com o riacho e terras se alastrando atrás. O sol batendo nele destacava sua pele bronzeada, as linhas esculpidas de seu corpo, e as sombras de caramelo quente em seu cabelo castanho claro. Embora visivelmente mais magro de sua espiral de duas semanas de bebedeira e falta de higiene pessoal, ele ainda possuía cordões de músculos afiados em seus ombros e peito, uma cintura mais estreita afilando para um estômago plano, e bíceps e tríceps — com menos volume, mais ainda definidos agora — exibiam braços de aço. Os pulsos permaneciam fortes — Jasper sabia disso pelo trabalho físico e tratamento com os cavalos que o homem tinha feito todos os dias por tantos anos. Essa força nunca iria diminuir — e cada um dos calos em suas mãos só acrescentava à sua beleza única e rígida. As coxas que poderiam segurar um cavalo sem o auxílio de uma sela fez Jasper se lembrar do quão bem poderiam segurar um homem também, e ele tragou a súbita explosão de saliva em sua boca.

Jasper piscou e ergueu o olhar para Edward. "Porra, Edward." Um momento atrás aguado, sua boca agora estava seca como um deserto, e ele teve dificuldade em falar. "Você é uma visão de beleza e puro sexo infiltrado."

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. "Nem perto. Não como você." Todos os ângulos contundentes de seu rosto do Edward pareceram especialmente brutais neste momento, mas a clareza em seu olhar penetrante convidava uma pessoa a ver dentro de sua alma. "Jesus, Potro." Edward limpou a boca, e sua mandíbula flexionou descontroladamente. "Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa que pudesse fazer meu coração bater tão fora de controle do modo que o meu faz quando eu olho para você." Edward agarrou a mão de Jasper e a forçou contra o baque pesado acontecendo em seu peito. "Merda, isso acontece sempre que estou apenas pensando em você e você não está perto de mim." Enquanto dizia isso, seu eixo se ergueu de alguma forma, mais alto, e suas bolas rolaram visivelmente em seu saco.

_Puta merda._ "Dane-se tudo." Em um tiro, Jasper se ergueu para uma posição sentada. Se não se movesse rápido, ele, ou choraria ou gozaria ali mesmo. Com uma mão, ele puxou Edward contra ele e raspou suas bocas com velocidade áspera. Com a outra, alcançou e agarrou a ponta do alforje, atrapalhando-se com o fecho. "A bolsa." Seu tom segurava uma qualidade de grito agudo e ofegante, mas ele não conseguia se acalmar. "Ajude-me a abri-lo. Eu tenho preservativos e lubrificantes. Merda do caralho" — Jasper beliscou o dedo em uma das fivelas e praguejou de novo— "eu não posso esperar nem mais um minuto para tê-lo."

Rindo baixinho — o mais arenoso, e de alguma forma o mais melódico som — Edward cobriu a mão de Jasper. "Eu nunca pensei que seria eu a dizer isso para você, mas tome um minuto para respirar, mel." Ele abriu a bolsa para Jasper. "Eu não quero que você estale."

O peito de Jasper comprimiu com tensão primorosa. "Eu gostei disso." Ele segurou o rosto de Edward, ainda maravilhado que pudesse. Para sempre. "Eu nunca pensei que você fosse usar um carinho assim comigo."

Edward arrastou sua mão até a boca e deu um beijo suave na palma. "Amado, eu tenho usado um nome de estimação com você desde o dia depois que nos conhecemos. Não há nada mais amoroso do que quando eu o chamo de Potro."

De alguma forma, o coração de Jasper apertou ainda mais apertado. "Eu acho que sim." Sua pulsação vibrou de forma irregular, toda a distância até seu núcleo. "Mas eu não sabia se você fazia."

"Eu faço. Agora." Compartilhando um pequeno e secreto sorriso, Edward correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Jasper, empurrando as mechas secando para trás de suas orelhas. "Hoje em dia, eu reconheço isso muito bem."

A pulsação de Jasper subiu e deslizou para sua garganta. Ele lambeu os lábios. "Bom."

Mudo por um instante, Edward finalmente disse, "Você está nervoso também."

O rosto de Jasper incendiou com calor. "Sim, eu estou. Vê?" Ele forçou uma risada. "Você me conhece por dentro e por fora."

O sorriso doce de Edward ficou sardônico. "Mais do que eu jamais pensei que iria. Isso é certo."

Empinando, Jasper cobriu a ereção e empurrou o alforje de entre suas barrigas. "Você não tem que —"

Edward bateu a mão na boca de Jasper. "Cala a boca. Não fique inseguro comigo agora. Não podemos os dois ter medo. Eu quero isso. Eu prometo." Ele esfregou o polegar sobre os lábios de Jasper, observando como se hipnotizado pelo tipo de contato luxuriante e romântico que voluntariamente estava instigando com outra pessoa. "Eu quero você dentro de mim mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu quero você em todos os sentidos."

Seu eixo ativando com rigidez insana, Jasper arremessou a língua e lambeu a ponta do polegar de Edward. "Então me monte como um cowboy com algo a provar."

"Eu vou." Trancado em Jasper, intenso como o inferno, Edward pegou um dos preservativos que tinham se derramado no chão e rasgou a embalagem. "Eu sei que tenho muito a provar para você. E eu vou. Eu juro que vou, Potro. Você não vai se arrepender de ter vindo atrás de mim." Finalmente quebrando o olhar, Edward olhou para baixo, e com um danado de um movimento suave, rolou o preservativo pelo pênis de Jasper, e depois alisou todo o comprimento com lubrificante, acariciando cada centímetro com perfeição.

_Ohhhh foda_. Com uma risada gutural, Jasper se deitou na grama pisoteada e sujeira. "É só colocar meu pau em sua bunda agora, e estaremos com tudo saldado."

Edward congelou por uma fração de segundo, a meio caminho de escarranchá-lo. Ele olhou para cima, expondo nuvens de tempestade em seu olhar. "Jesus, Potro." Incredulidade inundava a voz rouca de Edward. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e depois se empurrou de volta em movimento, situando-se plenamente centímetro acima da ereção esticada. "Eu nunca estive com alguém tão abertamente ansioso para estar comigo."

Jasper olhou para este homem surpreendente, e maravilha se despertou em sua alma. "Então, eles eram todos tolos e cegos." Ele esfregou as mãos de cima a baixo das coxas de Edward e se deleitou com os cabelos grossos fazendo cócegas em seus dedos. "Sorte a minha."

"Não." Focando-se nele, Edward chegou para trás e encaixou a ponta do pênis em seu buraco. "Sorte a minha." Com isso, ele se dirigiu abaixo com força incrível, rasgando através de sua entrada em um tiro, e se empalou no pau de Jasper.

Em uníssono, Edward rugiu um som terrível, algo que encheu o céu infinito, e Jasper gritou roucamente, arqueando o corpo quando a pressão deliciosa e quente cercou seu pênis. Inferno fodido, sim.

Sem parar por sequer um segundo, Edward se apoiou em seu peito e bateu a extremidade traseira abaixo sobre seu pênis, novamente tomando Jasper até o cabo. Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Edward, e sua ereção encolheu, mas ele não parou. Empurrando abaixo uma terceira e quarta vez, forçando uma fusão total de seus corpos. A cada violação do pau de Jasper em sua passagem, Edward grunhia, com algo cheio de dor. Claramente lutando para aceitar o pênis até a raiz, mas não abrandava. Ele se ergueu, ao ponto do pênis quase escorregar de sua entrada, mas, em seguida, tentou se empurrar abaixo mais uma vez. Seus lábios se separaram quando fez, como se lutando para respirar. Suor escorria por suas têmporas, listrando seu rosto, mas ele se mexeu e empurrou, visivelmente trabalhando para tomar a espessura e comprimento totalmente em sua bunda novamente.

De sua posição deitada, Jasper silvou e flexionou os quadris, socando o último centímetro de seu eixo no corpo de Edward. _Porra, bebê_. Tensão inimaginável enluvou seu pau com calor perfeito. Quatro anos de amor e desejo não correspondidos correram através de seu sistema, gritando para que ele batesse os quadris para cima ainda com mais força, ditando esse acasalamento e dando a Edward uma razão para estar dolorido amanhã. _Porra. Não. Controle-se. Agora_. Mas, como se seus músculos segurassem a memória de fazer isso um milhão de vezes, seu corpo se esticou para empurrar com velocidade e potência. _Não_. Ao invés, ele chamejou as narinas, exalou alto, e endureceu os músculos das pernas. Silenciosamente, forçando-se a não bater os quadris para cima e tomar o buraco apertado e maravilhoso de Edward.

Quando Edward foi para conduzir a bunda em seu pau novamente, Jasper alcançou e apertou a mão contra sua barriga. "Edward." Droga, sob seus dedos, os músculos do abdômen de Edward tremeram como se ele estivesse na marca de vinte e cinco quilômetros em uma maratona. "Edward." Jasper arranhou sua pele, e Edward de repente puxou em uma parada. "Eu sei o que eu disse antes" — Jasper esfregou a mão por seu peito, tentando seu melhor para acalmar a besta selvagem dentro dele — "mas não force. Vá mais devagar. Eu não quero que você se machuque. Nós temos o dia todo." Sufocando, Jasper descansou a mão no coração disparado de Edward. "Porra, bebê. Nós temos para sempre."

Sacudindo a cabeça freneticamente, Edward empurrou a mão de Jasper para seu pênis. Ajudando-o a puxar no comprimento e rapidamente começou a balançar em cima dele mais uma vez. "Está tudo bem. Deus me ajude, mas eu gosto quando dói no início." Plantando as mãos em sua barriga, Edward mordeu o lábio, choramingando quando os músculos anais contraíram como um torno ao redor do comprimento embutido dentro dele. "Foda-me, Potro." Ele se ergueu de joelhos, clamando quando o pau de Jasper estalou livre de sua bunda. "Foda-me duro e me faça amar quando ficar bom." Logo depois que seus corpos se separaram, Edward voltou atrás e conseguiu enfiar a cabeça espessa do pênis de volta dentro de seu buraco.

Ele tentou pular no colo de Jasper, mas Jasper agarrou seus quadris. Cavando em sua carne, e não parou até que ele ficou paralisado. Confusão aberta e questionamentos — e talvez dor — coloriram as sombras nos olhos de Edward, e a visão apunhalou direto em seu coração.

Jasper alcançou e acariciou seu rosto. "Está tudo bem." Acariciando Edward por toda parte, sem nunca desviar o olhar, agindo do mesmo jeito que teria ao cuidar de um animal agitado. "Desacelere por um segundo. Relaxe seu corpo e me deixe escorregar para dentro."

Em cima dele, Edward apertou de cima a baixo ao invés. Suas pupilas chamejaram, e ele lutou como se temesse morrer se não se afundasse completamente na ereção de Jasper. Que continuou a tocá-lo, porém, com o contato mais leve e ainda interminável. Alguns momentos depois, Edward parou de lutar tão duro e se acomodou. Uma vez que fez, ele suavemente balançou para trás e se acomodou no colo de Jasper. Gemendo quando fez, e com uma facilidade do caralho dessa vez, ele enfiou o pênis de Jasper em sua passagem aquecida até o cabo.

Jasper silvou. "Merda do caralho. Aí está. É isso mesmo." O canal de Edward espremeu e vibrou ao redor de seu comprimento sensibilizado, fazendo Jasper palpitar em todos os lugares. "É tão danado de bom, bebê." Quando Edward passou a se mover, Jasper agarrou seus quadris, mantendo a parte traseira de Edward encostada nele e seu pau sufocado dentro de Edward até a borda. "Abrace-me lá por alguns segundos, por inteiro." _Puta merda_. Mesmo quando ofereceu essa sugestão, ele lutou contra seus impulsos mais básicos incitando para rolá-los como uma entidade. Ele doía para esfaquear seu pau dentro e fora da bunda de Edward, até que ambos ficassem dormentes.

Afogando esses desejos com pura força de vontade, Jasper cavou os dedos na pele de Edward e não o deixou se mover. "Apenas sinta. Sinta como eu estou ocupando cada centímetro de sua bunda." Jasper flexionou os quadris um pouquinho. Deslizando o pênis dentro do corpo de Edward meros centímetros mais, dando-lhe o montante mais minucioso de fricção ao longo de suas paredes anais, só para lembrá-lo de que seus corpos agora eram um. "Sinta como estamos conectados em todos os sentidos."

Imóvel em cima dele por um segundo mais longo, Edward de repente sacudiu. "Oh, foda-se… Foda-se." Ele olhou para Jasper, boquiaberto, visivelmente lutando para falar e respirar. "Eu me sinto tão recheado com você. É insano. É tão perfeito." A passagem da bunda de Edward deliciosamente ordenhou o comprimento de seu pênis, e ele ofegou. "Cristo… Eu posso sentir seu batimento cardíaco dentro de mim." Redemoinhos de ardósia consumiram seu olhar. Ele pegou a mão de Jasper e a colocou sobre seu coração. "Merda, Potro. O meu está batendo no mesmo tempo agora também."

_Jesus de Deus_. Com todo seu peito balançando, Jasper se arremessou ereto e esmagou a boca contra a de Edward. Mordendo e depois lambendo em sua boca, faminto por um gosto, e então raspando outro beijo duro contra seus lábios. "Porra." Depois de serpentear a mão por suas costas escorregadias de suor, Jasper agarrou o traseiro do homem e os manteve conectados. "Tudo sobre você é tão fodidamente incrível." Cada terminação nervosa em seu pau gritava por fricção, e ele empinou rápido e duro, sucumbindo aos ditames de seu corpo. "Você precisava que eu o tratasse melhor" — ele beijou seu pedido de desculpas na boca de Edward enquanto bombeava os quadris mais uma vez — "mas eu preciso fodê-lo tão malditamente ruim."

Seu corpo estremecendo contra o de Jasper, Edward o beijou de volta. "Está tudo bem. Eu te quero também. Eu estou bem agora." Ele ondulou em cima de Jasper e com isso cerrou seu reto em torno do comprimento com pressão incrível. "Leve-me." Edward saltou em cima dele com movimentos desajeitados, mas a clareza da paixão e necessidade em seus olhos segurava pura convicção. "Leve-me do jeito que nós dois precisamos."

Rosnando quando a liberdade lavou através dele com mais potência do que combustível de foguete, Jasper avançou. "Porra, Edward." Segurando Edward firmemente, com eles apertados ao redor um do outro, Jasper os empurrou para frente como um par. Virando Edward de costas e sem hesitação empurrando o pênis profundamente em seu buraco.

Gritos ásperos gêmeos encheram o céu. Mesmo ao ouvir o grito de Edward se misturar ao seu, Jasper dirigiu todo seu peso sobre ele e emperrou sua entrada até a raiz de qualquer maneira — para outro grito cru de Edward.

Ele circulou os braços em volta da cabeça de Edward, fundindo suas testas juntas, e desesperadamente bombeou seu pênis em casa — a única que seu coração e corpo sempre quiseram conhecer. "Eu te amo." Com seu fôlego tão agitado quanto à batida rápida e frenética que colocava na bunda de Edward, ele amaldiçoou ferozmente enquanto se perdia na glória de seu corpo. "Eu sinto muito." Cheio de vergonha, um pedido de desculpas possuindo sua alma, Jasper pressionou beijos em seu rosto mesmo enquanto repetidamente empurrava o pau em sua bunda até a base. Moendo sua pele contra o buraco esticado de Edward, precisando de cada bocado de contato que podia roubar deste homem. Com seus lábios presos juntos, ele sussurrou, "Eu sinto muito, por não fazer isso melhor para você."

"Não sinta." Ofegante também, Edward enfiou as mãos em seu cabelo e empinou para atender sua reivindicação. "Jesus de Deus, Potro." Ele arranhou em seu couro cabeludo e o beijou de volta. "Eu amo isso. Não pare." Apertando as coxas contra os quadris de Jasper com um poder delicioso, ele apunhalou seu pau recém-endurecido contra sua barriga. "Foda-me para sempre." Com olhos tão brilhantes quanto o luar, ele choveu beijos por todo seu rosto. "Eu amo quando você deixar ir e me leva como se nada no mundo pudesse jamais fazê-lo parar."

O peito de Jasper apertou, e todo seu corpo se acendeu em chamas. "Inferno fodido, você é incrível." Sua mente em um turbilhão, seu corpo gritando por tudo rápido, em um movimento, ele arrancou seu pau fora da bunda de Edward e o colocou de joelhos. A visão de Edward esparramado aberto, tão duro, em forma e bonito, lançando outro nível de endorfinas em seu sistema. Jasper respirou profundamente, e o aroma afiado e picante de sexo e suor liberou mais adrenalina em sua corrente sanguínea, reacendendo sua necessidade de dominar e controlar. _Você é meu._

Sem perder tempo, Jasper agarrou os quadris de Edward. "Role. Eu quero sua bunda por trás." Sem esperar por ajuda, ele capotou Edward em seu estômago e rosnou algo cheio de prazer escuro na visão de suas costas esculpidas e nádegas apertadas.

As mãos zumbindo com sua necessidade, Jasper rapidamente posicionou uma das pernas de Edward, curvando-a em um ângulo alto, e dividiu sua fenda aberta. Um olhar em seu buraco avermelhado e pulsante, e ele gemeu um ruído baixo de seu intestino. Seu pau empinou e vazou dentro do preservativo. Ouvindo o que seu corpo queria, Jasper o cobriu e enfiou seu pau para cima, direto no rabo disposto de Edward.

Edward endureceu, mas gritou, "Sim, oh Deus, sim." Com os braços esticados, ele afundou os dedos na terra. E bateu o rabo para cima para aceitar as punhaladas ásperas de Jasper, quase como um bronco aprendendo a trabalhar contra seu cavaleiro. "Cristo, Potro." Com a perna ainda dobrada em um ângulo desajeitado, ele cavou o joelho na terra e inclinou os quadris, oferecendo um melhor acesso ao seu cu. "Você se sente tão fodidamente bom." Edward encostou o lado do rosto em uma moita de grama e com um grunhido áspero bateu o rabo até sufocar o pau de Jasper novamente. "Foda-me até o chão."

Em resposta, Jasper esfaqueou seu caminho dentro de Edward até o cabo. E mordeu sua nuca.

Edward estremeceu. "Sim… Não pare. Foda-me direto para nossa terra."

_Oh porra, Edward. Edward_. Imediatamente, o pênis de Jasper inchou e engrossou com prazer dolorosamente agudo dentro do cu de Edward. "Droga," Jasper jurou gutural. "Eu te amo."

Com sua mente e corpo correndo como um; Jasper endireitou e fechou as pernas entre as de Edward. Com si mesmo no lugar, ele arrastou as pernas para baixo também, alinhando-as nas laterais das suas. Então abaixou cada centímetro de seu corpo em cima de Edward e o cobriu por trás, alcançando para enroscar os dedos em suas costas. E afundou todo seu peso sobre ele, enfiando seu comprimento toda a distância no canal de Edward. Pressionando o rosto contra o dele, sem uma palavra, Jasper flexionou os quadris e se moveu dentro de sua passagem aquecida.

Nesta nova posição, no primeiro deslize de seu pênis ao longo das paredes anais de Edward — _tão perfeito_ — ele sugou em um fôlego alto e suave, e soltou um gemido. Jasper se balançou contra ele e começou uma série lenta de atritos entre seus corpos. Situado assim, ele não conseguia ir particularmente fundo, mas porra, a cada bombeada rasa de seus quadris, ele não só deslizava seu eixo dentro do canal acolhedor, ele também suavemente apertava todo o corpo de Edward no chão, afundando-o na terra. E cada vez que o fazia, Edward gemia algo primitivo de seu intestino, e seu rabo agarrava o pênis de Jasper como se silenciosamente implorasse por mais.

Enquanto Jasper se movia em cima de Edward, fodendo-o bem devagar, ele cavou suas mãos entrelaçadas mais profundamente na terra úmida. Com seu coração se expandindo até a capacidade, ele raspou os lábios no restolho-áspero do rosto de Edward e desenhou uma linha em espiral ao redor de sua orelha com a ponta da língua.

"Está é nossa vida, aqui, todos os dias." Jasper jurou o voto suavemente contra a orelha de Edward, colocando-o em seu próprio ser. "Você, eu, nossos cavalos, e esta terra."

Em resposta, Edward, a voz como lixa, sussurrou, "Eu quero." Ele ondulou sob Jasper, e seu canal repetidamente, apertou suavemente e puxou o pênis em seu corpo. Com os lábios entreabertos, o rosto metade na sujeira, Edward cerrou os punhos sob as mãos de Jasper e gemeu quando ele o encheu mais uma vez. "Eu quero tudo com você."

"Você tem." Com uma inundação de amor correndo através dele, a garganta de Jasper apertou insuportavelmente. Ele beijou a têmpora de Edward e seu cabelo. "Você me tem para sempre."

Quase inaudível, soando tão terrivelmente sufocado, Edward disse de volta, "Eu também."

Muito tangível, amor indescritivelmente perfeito girou em torno dos homens. Apenas a fusão de seus corpos poderia transmitir corretamente os laços invisíveis e inquebrantáveis que os ligavam um ao outro tão firmemente para o resto de seus dias.

Depois de cavar os dedos na parte de trás das mãos de Edward uma última vez, Jasper os correu ao longo dos braços cordeados, olhando com assombro para seus dígitos pastando a pele bronzeada e quente de Edward. Apoiando as mãos nos ombros fortes, ele descascou a parte superior de seu corpo do dele, separando suas carnes suadas. E então os esfregou por suas costas gloriosamente duras, ao longo de ambos os lados de sua espinha e até suas nádegas, amando quando Edward sugou um fôlego alto e rolou o corpo como se fosse um gato e Jasper tivesse encontrado o local exato para acariciar.

Aquecido por sua reação, Jasper esfregou as palmas sobre as colinas tensas de sua bunda, maravilhando-se com a suavidade da pele lá, em comparação com as muitas partes ásperas e mais grossas de seu corpo. Com seu toque, Edward estremeceu, e seu canal se agarrou poderosamente ao pênis enterrado dentro dele. Uma nova onda de sangue correu para seu eixo, e Jasper não perdeu tempo, pressionou as palmas nas nádegas de Edward e dividiu suas bochechas. A luva apertada de calor que Edward colocava em seu pau o fez silvar, mas porra, a visão de seu pênis grosso esticando e avermelhando o buraco escuro e brilhante de Edward arrastou um gemido de cima a baixo em seu intestino, mais áspero do que qualquer outro que ele já tinha feito. Tão gostoso.

Edward espremeu Jasper em seu interior — _Deus do caralho, sim_ — e suas necessidades mais básicas ressurgiram com força total. Segurando-o bem aberto, Jasper se retirou, esfregou o comprimento ao longo de seu vinco — para um ruído necessário de Edward — e então, mais uma vez, mergulhou seu pau grosso profundamente em seu rabo disposto. Em um piscar de olhos, Edward empinou em suas mãos e joelhos e com um grito dirigiu o traseiro sobre seu eixo. Jasper, um escravo de suas necessidades agora, agarrou os quadris de Edward e lhe deu a reivindicação completa e crua que ambos tão claramente precisavam.

Jasper socou seu pau no túnel escuro e vaporoso de Edward, que bateu o traseiro de volta para atender cada punhalada áspera de seu pênis. Logo os gritos incoerentes de ambos os homens, e a batida rápida de seus corpos, permeou o ar úmido e cheio-de-sexo. Gota após gota de suor escorria por seus corpos, e seus cabelos uma vez úmidos com a água do riacho ficaram encharcados de suor. Implacavelmente Jasper e Edward bateram um contra o outro, drenando seus corpos de tudo que tinham para dar. Depois de uma moagem particularmente áspera da pele de Jasper contra seu buraco lesado, Edward baixou a cabeça, cavou a coroa na terra, e amaldiçoou humildemente um punhado de palavras arrastadas.

_Porra_. Enterrado profundamente até as bolas, Jasper imediatamente parou e enfiou a mão no cabelo liso de Edward. Rasgando seu rosto fora do esconderijo, ele exigiu, "Fale comigo." Tentáculos de pânico empurraram seu caminho através de seu prazer e apreenderam seu coração. "Você está bem?"

Edward assentiu e respondeu ofegante, "Sim." Com Jasper segurando sua cabeça para cima, ele torceu seus traços duros e bateu seu rabo de volta para o pênis de Jasper com força rasgada. "Cristo, não pare agora." Entre foder-se no eixo de Jasper, Edward empurrou a mão sob seu corpo e começou a chicotear o punho de cima a baixo em seu pênis com velocidade que certamente pretendia colocá-lo no fogo. "Ajude-me. Porra…" Puxando em seu eixo com força castigada, ele fechou os olhos, e sua cabeça começou a cair novamente. "Estou tão perto."

Ao invés de esfaquear seu caminho na bunda de Edward novamente, Jasper puxou o pênis de seu corpo quando no valor de marreta um desejo profundo-em-seu-núcleo abalroou através dele, forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo de costas.

Antes que Edward pudesse reagir, Jasper ordenou, "Monte-me de novo," e arrastou Edward em cima dele, ajudando-o a virar para que ficassem de frente. "Eu preciso te ver quando gozar."

Com o cabelo em uma desordem selvagem, a frente do corpo coberto de pedaços de pelotas de sujeira, Edward se acomodou no lugar. Dessa vez, sussurrando asperamente, "Potro... Potro…" Ele socou seu peso na ereção esticada de Jasper, gritando um som rico de êxtase quando facilmente o tomou até à raiz.

Cada linha dura e masculina do corpo de Edward chamava Jasper para nascer em sua atração por homens, atacando suas necessidades sexuais mais básicas e ativando seu pênis em um estado de alguma forma mais rígida. Mas, inferno santo, o brilho especial de luz no olhar prateado de Edward enquanto se balançava em seu eixo falava direto em seu núcleo e marcava sua alma com o nome deste homem. Para Jasper, não poderia haver nenhum outro. Ele sabia que Edward possuiria seu coração desde o momento em que se conheceram.

Ele correu as mãos ao longo das coxas de Edward, empurrando a sujeira enquanto arranhava a carne do homem. Edward corcoveou em cima de Jasper, e clamou novamente quando ele puxou em sua ereção esticada.

Continuando sua jornada, Jasper pastou a ponta dos dedos cega no interior de suas coxas, roçando de leve a pele macia lá, para a choradeira de Edward. As bolas do homem rolaram em seu saco, e Jasper não pôde resistir acariciar o peso peludo e lhes dar um aperto gentil. A pele de Edward imediatamente liberou um vermelho ainda mais profundo, e seu pênis se enfeitou com gotas leitosas de pré-semem. _Tão insano, bebê_. Com sua pulsação batendo descontroladamente, ele arreliou um sussurro de contato ao longo da parte inferior do pênis. Em resposta, Edward sugou um fôlego profundo, e seu eixo se ergueu ainda mais, pressionando rente a sua barriga plana.

Incapaz de resistir, Jasper continuou a brincar com o eixo e bolas de Edward, enquanto ele o olhava abertamente fazê-lo. Enquanto Jasper trabalhava no homem, Edward se equilibrou contra seu peito e começou lentamente se levantar e se abaixar sobre seu pênis, de novo e de novo, montando-o com intento delicioso e focado.

A fricção que Edward colocava no comprimento de Jasper jogando com sua sanidade e acendendo uma necessidade de fazer mais, e mais rápido. Ele começou a acariciar totalmente o pênis de Edward com um puxão, da base até a ponta, e se deleitou com o deslizamento quente e liso da carne rígida esfolando sua mão. Com cada puxão no pau de Edward, e cada vez que seu canal engolia o pênis de Jasper até a raiz, seu fôlego se tornava mais desigual. Edward se contorcia e gemia, aparentemente lutando entre implorar por mais e desejar a conexão longe.

Rapidamente, com os lábios entreabertos e os dedos cavados na carne de Jasper, Edward saltou em seu colo, olhando-o com um brilho parecido com medo em seus olhos. "Potro… Eu-eu não..." Ele montou, e a cada fusão de seus corpos, seu rosto torcia para algo quase selvagem. Com voz rouca, o corpo ainda se movendo, ele encontrou e manteve o olhar de Jasper. "Foda-se. Você se sente tão bom."

Jasper chicoteou a mão de cima a baixo no eixo de Edward. Em cada viagem através da cabeça, ele teve certeza de pastar a fenda, amando a sensação do pré-semem na ponta dos dedos. "Goza para mim, bebê," Jasper instruiu. Empurrando nos limites de Edward, ele jogou a outra mão na mistura e brincou com as bolas do homem. "Diga-me o que você precisa."

Edward saltou de forma irregular. "Eu-eu…" Então suas pupilas desmascaram suas íris, e nada mais passou por seus lábios.

Na visão de seu homem de repente lutando tão terrivelmente de novo, o coração de Jasper se dividiu ao meio. "Está tudo bem." Seu intestino torcendo com necessidade de acalmá-lo, Jasper abandonou o pau e bolas de Edward e, ao invés, colocou ambas as mãos contra seu peito, chocado com a velocidade batendo dentro. Gentilmente, ele prometeu, "Você pode me mostrar tudo. Eu estou aqui para te segurar." Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura de Edward e o segurou apertado.

A cada segundo que Jasper assistia Edward lutar contra suas necessidades, sua alma sangrava, matando-o. Ele piscou a umidade de seus olhos. "Acredite em mim, Edward." Ele apertou a mão com mais força contra o coração de Edward. "Está tudo bem deixar ir."

Quase destituído de som, despojado até nada, Edward chorou, "Potro," e rasgou o céu sem nuvens, e silêncio. Num flash, um tremor violento percorreu seu corpo, forte o suficiente para chocalhar os ossos de Jasper. Fixado em Jasper, os olhos tão grandes como ele jamais tinha testemunhado, Edward empurrou novamente e, finalmente, se perdeu no orgasmo.

Com o primeiro aperto sufocante do canal de Edward em volta de seu pau, Jasper gritou e ficou tenso também, mas por dentro ele pediu forças para resistir liberar. Edward gozou duro, vomitando linhas quentes de porra grossa no ar, onde, em seguida, choveram sobre a barriga e peito de Jasper, pintando-o com uma imagem abstrata que ele prezaria para sempre. Cada gota que caía sobre sua carne empurrava sua necessidade de se perder também, mas ele trancou as pernas como se tivesse uma cobra enrolado ao seu redor e se forçou a não deixar ir. _Não agora,_ _caramba_. Jasper tremeu quando Edward despejou outra poça de semente em seu ventre. _Não ainda. Não ainda_. A máscara que Edward tão frequentemente usava como uma segunda pele escapou, descascando as barreiras de selvageria e indiferença, expondo um homem assustado com esta conexão que ele compartilhava com outra alma_. Oh inferno, bebê_.

Jasper agarrou a cintura de Edward mais apertado, esfregando com mais força em seu coração, e não piscou. Por um segundo, Edward endureceu, mas com a mesma rapidez ele gritou por Potro novamente e disparou outra carga em seu abdômen. Quando fez, sua passagem apertou forte em volta do pênis de Jasper, empurrando em sua força de vontade mais uma vez. _Porra_. Suas bolas puxaram entre suas pernas, e seu pau gritou com dor rígida. Por dentro, ele gritou, _Não!_ E enfiou seu lançamento de volta em seu corpo. Agora, ele podia finalmente ver todas as peças que faziam de Edward uma pessoa completa, e não se atreveu se perder em seu próprio orgasmo e deixar um segundo dessa visão gloriosa.

Edward inteiro, cada pedaço dele, se fundiu neste momento para revelar um homem de tirar o fôlego, e Jasper não conseguia falar ou desviar o olhar.

_Eu não posso acreditar_. O coração de Jasper torceu com a mais doce possível de dor, e suas lágrimas pingaram sobre a terra — seu pedaço de terra. _Ele é meu, e ele me ama tanto quanto eu o adoro._

Este era o paraíso.

_OH CRISTO_. JED bombeou-se para cima e para baixo sobre o maravilhosamente granito duro do pau de Jasper e montou as ondas finais de um lançamento épico. _Cristo do caralho, sim, Potro._ Ele enterrou os dedos no peito tenso de Jasper, agarrando-se por tudo que valia a pena, e jorrou as últimas linhas de ejaculação sobre sua barriga. A visão de sua semente criando uma estrada mapeada por toda a carne do homem, despertando um núcleo poderosamente possessivo de desejo cru nele, mas seu pau e bunda gritavam com muita sensibilidade para agir sobre isso, e sua ereção começou a encolher.

No segundo em que o orgasmo de Edward começou a minguar, sua visão se habilitou para o mundo ao seu redor. Ele zerou no brilho penetrante dos olhos de Jasper, a linha fina cortando sua boca — normalmente tão exuberante e sedutora — e nova dor o eviscerou ao meio. _Porra_. A espessura ainda enterrada em sua bunda permanecia rígida como o inferno também. Edward já tinha sentido Jasper sucumbir ao orgasmo o suficiente para reconhecer a forma como o pau dele empurrava contra suas paredes anais antes do calor encher seu canal. Nenhuma dessas coisas tinha acontecido. Seu coração imediatamente caiu para seu estômago. _Eu não o fiz gozar_.

Vergonha enchendo sua barriga, Edward se arrancou fora de Jasper. A separação rápida de seus corpos correndo uma enxurrada de dor através de seu reto, mas ele não fez mais do que cerrar os dentes. Só conseguindo se focar na rigidez esticada em direção ao sol. _Porra_. Ajoelhando-se entre as coxas de Jasper, ele se virou para o contato visual. "Não foi suficiente para você."

O olhar de Jasper se encolheu para pontinhos. "Ei, ei. Não." Todas as linhas duras desaparecendo de seu rosto. Levantando-se, ele estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Edward. "Não, não pense isso."

"Mas —"

Jasper colocou um dedo nos lábios de Edward, silenciando-o. "Deus, bebê. Não. Não fique chateado. O que acabou de acontecer foi tão bom. Olhe para mim." Ele esfregou seu pênis até as bolas, e com o contato sugou um fôlego afiado de ar. "Eu estou tão malditamente duro." Estremecendo, ele acariciou seu pênis de novo. "Eu me forcei a segurar. A partir do segundo que nós começamos a nos beijar, eu estava tão ligado que poderia ter me perdido dez vezes. Eu usei tudo que tinha em mim para segurar, porque eu queria vê-lo gozar."

Com a garganta apertada, Edward tentou respirar através da faixa terrível constringindo seu coração. "Filho da puta do inferno." Ele piscou a pressão súbita de volta, silenciosamente se ordenando a não chorar. "Eu só quero ser o suficiente para você."

"Oh, bebê." Jasper enrolou a mão em seu pescoço e lhe deu um apertão. "Você é. Você é mais do que suficiente. Mesmo em seus piores dias, você ainda é lindo além do que é justo para o resto de nós. Quando você se perdeu nisso agora… Para mim… Porra, você se tornou algo tão espetacularmente deslumbrante que não pode ser corretamente descrito em palavras." Jasper sorriu suavemente, e roçou os dedos pelos traços faciais de Edward. "Eu prometo. Ok?"

"Merda," Edward sussurrou, sua voz crua, quase sem som. A pressão louca empurrou com mais força atrás de seus olhos, lutando contra seu desejo de permanecer forte. Um tremor cheio de nova necessidade atormentou seu sistema, e foi como se alguém mergulhasse uma tomada cheia de eletricidade direta em sua espinha e o acelerasse em alta velocidade e potência.

Bem à sua frente, o pênis de Jasper ainda se esticava direto para fora de um remendo de pelos escuros, e suas bolas avermelhadas se penduravam tão pesadas e grandes como nada que Edward já tivesse visto. _Bom Cristo no céu_. Enquanto olhava, o eixo se contorceu e empinou, e Edward gemeu e salivou enquanto seu próprio pau voltava à vida. _Isso é uma coisa de beleza._

Então, mais naturalmente do que respirar — inferno do caralho, sim — suas mãos se movendo antes que ele formasse um pensamento consciente, Edward arrancou o preservativo fora do pênis de Jasper e o jogou de lado. Jasper resmungou algo, mas Edward não processou o significado; Ocupado demais escorregando de barriga entre as pernas de Jasper e enrolando a mão em volta do eixo grosso e brilhante. Níveis infernais de calor queimaram seus dedos, e sua frequência cardíaca chutou ainda mais elevada.

Lambendo os lábios, pasmo com sua resposta a este homem, mas não mais a combatendo, Edward articulou, "Como você faz isso comigo?" Ele mergulhou abaixo, fechando a boca ao redor da cabeça do pau escaldante de Jasper, e correu a língua através da fenda larga.

Antes que Edward desse sua primeira chupada completa, Jasper gritou, arqueando o corpo como um arco, e empurrou mais comprimento através de seus lábios. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, ele puxou o cabelo de Edward e sussurrou asperamente, "Não." Mesmo com a cabeça gorda de seu pau pulsando contra a língua de Edward, Jasper tentou se afastar. "Edward. Você não —"

Deixando a cabecinha de Jasper deslizar de sua boca, Edward estendeu a mão e sufocou seus protestos. "Shh." Ele olhou para cima, pegando Jasper mordendo o lábio, e sacudiu a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Eu não estou me forçando a fazer isso. Eu quero." Ele mergulhou sua atenção de volta para o pênis, tão grosso e duro, e de alguma maneira perfeitamente belo, que se tornara tudo que ele nunca soube que ansiaria mais do que sua própria vida.

Olhando de volta para cima, Edward sorriu maliciosamente. "Você nem faz ideia do quanto eu quero fazer isso." Ele deu um beijo gentil de alerta contra a ponta do pau de Jasper. "Mas você vai."

Antes que Jasper pudesse tentar pará-lo novamente, Edward agarrou os pulsos do homem, contendo-os contra a terra, e chupou a cabeça de cogumelo gorda do pênis em sua boca. Jasper gritou e se esticou contra ele, mas Edward o segurou abaixo, lambeu tudo ao redor da coroa, e se perdeu no calor macio da carne de Jasper, e o sabor salgado do pênis explodiu em sua língua. O grito de Jasper se tornou um gemido, e a luta drenou de seus membros. _Sim_.

Edward não sabia um inferno inteiro de um lote sobre estar no final de dar um boquete. Ele ainda não sabia como relaxar a garganta e dar a Jasper uma garganta-profunda que ele mesmo amava tanto receber. Mas Cristo, ele se festejou no pau de Jasper de qualquer maneira, ansioso para saborear e aprender cada parte deste homem. Querendo fazê-lo gemer ainda mais.

Abrindo a boca tanto quanto podia — bom céu, Jasper se sentia ainda mais grosso em sua boca do que fez em sua bunda — Edward empurrou mais fundo e levou quase metade do comprimento através de seus lábios. Ele rodou a língua em volta do cinturão e então puxou para trás, mas com a mesma rapidez, foi de cima para baixo e o levou para dentro mais uma vez. O pau duro deslizou ao longo de suas bochechas e língua e até o telhado de sua boca. _Foda-se, sim_. Edward chupou como se fosse um gelo doce estalando em um dia quente, gemendo com cada gota de sabor mordaz e calor que Jasper lhe dava.

Jasper se contorcia contra o chão e bombeava os quadris com um movimento raso, não exatamente fodendo o rosto de Edward, mas certamente doando o quanto estava amando este ato.

Estimulado pelo prazer de Jasper, Edward deixou o eixo estalar livre de seu aperto e mergulhou abaixo para sacudir a língua de leve contra as bolas do homem. Jasper empinou e gritou algo a Deus, e Edward alegremente lambeu o saco do homem de novo. Gemendo e tomando uma respiração inebriante, ele não perdeu tempo, escavou ainda mais fundo e tomou uma das grandes bolas na boca. Jasper choramingou em resposta e empurrou com mais força contra o domínio de Edward em seu braço, mas Edward sabia que dessa vez o homem só lutava contra seu próprio prazer, e por isso não parou. Depois de chupar uma bola, ele se moveu para a outra, — porra, ele mal podia esperar para atingir um ponto onde poderia puxar ambas através de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo — lhe dando uma sucção poderosa também. Entre gemidos, Jasper trabalhou os quadris em um círculo rápido. Implorando aos céus para salvá-lo, mas, neste momento, ele certamente sabia que a fuga só poderia vir através de Edward.

Depois de golpear o saco de Jasper com a língua uma última vez, Edward lambeu toda a distância até a parte inferior do eixo pedra-dura do homem, e então abaixo para enterrar o rosto na pele almiscarada e escura circulando a base.

Edward lambeu na pele escondida, e Jasper trocou de puxar os braços contra Edward para entrelaçar seus dedos juntos. Ele apertou com força chocante, Hercúlea.

"Edward…" Jasper levantou a cabeça. Cada cor da floresta brilhando em seu olhar, e suas feições esticadas tensas. "Porra, Edward." Moendo no nariz de Edward enterrado em sua pele, Jasper ofegou, e soltou a mão da dele para cobrir os olhos. "Você não sabe…" Cada palavra saía rota e quebrada, expondo seu coração. "Eu nunca acreditei que poderia ter isso com você." O peito de Jasper arfou terrivelmente, e a visão despedaçou a alma de Edward. "Que eu poderia excitá-lo assim, e que você poderia me querer também."

Com sua garganta entupida dolorosamente, Edward alcançou e arrastou a mão de Jasper fora de seus olhos. "Ei." Ele o puxou para os cotovelos e enxugou a umidade em seu rosto. "Pode acreditar que é verdade, Potro." Deitado entre as pernas de Jasper, Edward olhou em seus olhos e deixou cada camada de proteção que já tinha erguido ao redor de si mesmo cair de seu corpo no chão como dezenas de cascas. "Ultrapasse a borda e acredite de verdade que eu te amo e te quero, em todos os sentidos, assim como você me pediu para fazer para você."

Os lábios de Jasper se separaram, e um ruído cru e inumano escapou. Um poderoso tremor balançou seu quadro, doando sua total perda de controle. _Inferno, isso é lindo_. Edward se moveu para chupar o pênis de Jasper através de seus lábios bem na hora.

Jasper socou os quadris fora do chão. "Edward… Oh Deus… Oh Deus…" Uma fração de segundo depois, ele estremeceu e vomitou sua liberação na boca de Edward. Semente quente e amarga se derramou sobre sua língua e abaixo em sua garganta. Sabores que Edward nunca pensara que fosse adorar na explosão de vida em sua boca, acendendo fomes que ele nunca conhecera. Jasper bombeou os quadris, fazendo pequenos movimentos pulsantes, e despejou mais ejaculação salgada em sua garganta. Cada gota que Edward saboreava rasgando outro gemido de seu intestino. Entre engolir o esperma de seu homem, ele avidamente lambia o eixo reivindicando a posse de sua boca. _Sim._

Quando Jasper finalmente não tinha mais nada para dar, ele caiu de costas no chão, e seu pênis amolecido deslizou do aperto de Edward. Seu corpo inteiro ficou mole na terra, como uma poça de melaço espalhado. Edward, gasto também, rastejou de entre suas pernas para se deitar ao seu lado.

Jasper rolou a cabeça, e quando encontrou o olhar de Edward, um sorriso curvou seus lábios. "Puta merda do céu" — um suave e acolhedor filete de riso escapou dele — "nós ainda estamos descobrindo o corpo um do outro, e como reconhecer e confiar no prazer que estamos sentindo entre nós, mas, porra" — Jasper sorriu de novo — "é um inferno de um monte de diversão descobrir isso."

Ele rolou de lado, puxando Edward com ele, e disse quando estavam nariz-com-nariz. "Nem um bocadinho maldito disso foi ruim, Edward, nem mesmo quando você estava lutando no início ou quando eu pirei lá no final. Eu amei cada minuto. Eu nunca quis empurrá-lo, mas porra…" Outro trinado jovial vibrou através de Jasper e encheu o ar. "Tanto quanto eu amo fodê-lo, eu amo igualmente tanto quando você chupa meu pau."

Calor queimou direto para o núcleo de Edward. Certo de que estava vermelho como o inferno, ele ainda disse, "Eu estou meio que chocado com o quanto eu amo chupá-lo." Mesmo com um tremor de embaraço o percorrendo, todo seu corpo pareceu mais leve do que já esteve, como se ele pudesse flutuar no puro céu azul. Olhando nos olhos de Jasper, vendo a mesma luz que podia sentir iluminando sua própria alma, Edward já não sentiu sua garganta apertar quando compartilhou mais. "Há algo sobre sentir você em minha língua, ser capaz de sentir todas as suas respostas… Sei lá. É algo que eu vou querer fazer muito."

"Porra, bebê." Jasper bateu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Edward. "Você não vai me ouvir brigar com você sobre isso nem um pouco."

Incapaz de se conter com este homem mais, Edward tomou a mão de Jasper e a colocou contra o peito, segurando firmemente. "Literalmente, saber exatamente quanto prazer um boquete te dá, e ter esta fome de ser realmente bom nisso, excita o inferno fora de mim. Eu sonho em saber como tomar cada centímetro de você e em descobrir como fazer o sexo entre nós ser muito bom, que dói a cabeça só de pensar nisso."

Jasper se abanou com movimentos exagerados e rolou de costas. "Oh inferno, bebê. Estou em apuros." Ele olhou para cima e encontrou o olhar de Edward mais uma vez. "Há um lado sensual louco em você que vou me tornar viciado. Você já está fundido minha mente mais do que eu jamais pensei que poderia." Rolando novamente, dessa vez ele pousou em seu estômago. Dobrando os cotovelos, ele olhou da esquerda para a direita, apertando os olhos contra a luz do sol, e suspirou cheio de contentamento. "Por mais que vou amar o negócio, e a terra, e os cavalos, eu vou amar ainda mais viajar por cada centímetro dessa casa e esta propriedade, e em cada lugar, experimentar e testar cada uma das posições sexuais possíveis com você." Jasper alcançou à frente e, menos de um passo longe, mergulhou a mão na água. "Merda, nós quase acabamos de testar o riacho." Ele se voltou para Edward, e redemoinhos escuros de novo calor em seu olhar fez suor estalar no pescoço de Edward. "Talvez um pouco mais tarde, nós possamos dar uma olhada na casa e ver se há uma cama."

O pau de Edward se recuperou. Pronto para ir, ele entreabriu os lábios para dizer, _Sim_. Antes que a palavra deixasse seus lábios, porém, ele realmente olhou para Jasper — nos arranhões em seus braços, na sujeira cobrindo seu corpo, e no esgotamento marcando seus olhos com roxo. Quanto mais ele olhava, mais o balão de leveza em seu ventre esvaziava. A visão da terra se arrastando plana ao redor deles e da sujeira o cobrindo, — todas as partes da batalha de Edward em se tornar o homem que Jasper precisava que ele fosse — atacou Edward e corroeu o que restava de seu casulo de segurança, expondo-o à dureza do mundo.

Jasper tocou seu braço e o empurrou de volta à realidade.

"O quê?" Jasper perguntou. Sulcos entalhavam a pele acima de seu nariz. "Qual é o problema?"

Edward procurou a saliva que tinha sido tão prevalecente apenas momentos atrás. Nada estava lá. Lambendo os lábios de qualquer maneira, ele limpou a garganta e encontrou o olhar de Jasper. "Antes de imaginar nosso caminho, nós podemos talvez seguir ao longo da linha daquele cume…" Ele arrastou o braço para apontar uns cem metros atrás deles. "Antes de assumir um compromisso e assinar qualquer tipo de documentos — sobre nossa relação, ou esta terra, ou qualquer coisa — outra coisa precisa acontecer primeiro."

Com as linhas na testa sulcadas ainda mais fundo, Jasper se empurrou de joelhos. "O quê?"

Com o coração acelerado, fazendo sua garganta apertar de um modo que ele odiava, Edward revelou, "Eu preciso ver minha mãe."

Centímetros longes, Jasper empalideceu.

A afirmação de Edward "_Eu preciso ver minha mãe"_ pairou no ar entre eles. Toda a cor fugiu do belo rosto de Jasper, e o coração de Edward parou na visão. Jasper se atirou de pé, e Edward amaldiçoou sua inépcia. As palavras que tinham vomitado de seus lábios — sua demissão de todas as negociações de um futuro para os dois — atacaram sua mente e o fizeram desejar poder se chutar na bunda. _Droga_. Por que ele não conseguia ser eloquente, ou pensativo, ou nunca dizer a coisa certa para este homem?

Edward se levantou também. "Potro —"

"Não." Levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, Jasper se reforçou e deu a Edward o lábio superior mais duro que ele já vira. "Está tudo bem. Eu sei que você tem que falar com sua mãe. Inferno, bebê." Ele coçou as mãos pelo cabelo, e uma selvageria instável encheu seus olhos e voz. "Eu quero que você faça. É o que venho esperando que você me diga desde o momento em que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. É uma boa coisa que você está, finalmente, em um lugar onde sente que pode contar a ela sobre nós. É o certo." Jasper assentiu rapidamente, e então se ocupou pegando as roupas do chão. "É o que você precisa fazer."

A cada peça de roupa que Jasper pegava, com movimentos tão frenéticos, uma dor mais profunda apunhalava Edward no coração. _Porra_. Fazendo-o doer para aliviar o zumbido visível vibrando através de seu corpo. _Eu fiz isso com ele._

_Hora de consertar isso, de uma vez por todas_. Abrindo furos nas costas nuas do homem que amava, Edward, a garganta arranhada, murmurou, "Você está com medo de que eu saia dessa conversa convencido de que não devo ficar com você, e que vou voltar a afastá-lo e insistir que o que temos não é real ou duradouro."

Jasper congelou no lugar. "Não, eu não estou." Assim que disse isso, ele se virou e ergueu o olhar para Edward. "Deixe-me corrigir isso. Foi uma mentira." Roupas apertadas contra seu meio, ele mastigou a ponta do lábio como um homem faminto. "Eu acho que tenho medo disso. Eu acho que tenho medo disso um inferno de um lote."

_Fodido inferno_. A ferida no meio de Edward empurrou mais fundo, eviscerando-o até o núcleo. "Está tudo bem. Cristo, mel." Exalando devagar, ele trancou as mãos atrás do pescoço e olhou para os céus por ajuda. Não encontrando consolo de cima, ele se focou de volta em Jasper. A visão terrível diante dele o teve amaldiçoando mais uma vez. "Não faça isso. Pare de se torturar." Edward esfregou o polegar no lábio inferior de Jasper e afastou uma gota de sangue. "Você tem esse olhar culpado em seu rosto, como se duvidar de mim, você acha que está me apunhalando pelas costas. Mas você não está. Eu ganhei sua incerteza nisso. Eu sei que fiz. Mas, porra…" Edward o puxou e pressionou os lábios na têmpora do homem, segurando lá, saboreando a proximidade. "Eu não quero que você se sinta mal. E odeio ainda mais ver esse medo em seus olhos."

Com as roupas esmagadas entre suas barrigas, Jasper enrolou os braços na cintura de Edward e se agarrou a ele. Contra seu pescoço, ele disse, "É só que… Você a ama tanto. Ela é uma mulher forte, e com certeza tem poder sobre você."

_Merda, Potro. Não_. Com nova adrenalina bombeando em seu sistema, impulsionando-o com paixão e vida, Edward algemou as mãos no pescoço de Jasper. Forçando o contato visual, ele o manteve preso e jurou com fogo, "Se eu tivesse ido ver minha mãe ontem… Antes de tudo que aconteceu aqui hoje… Eu tenho vergonha de dizer, mas posso ser homem o suficiente para admitir que ela pudesse ter se aproveitado com sucesso dos medos que eu tinha sobre meus sentimentos por você e os usado para dirigir um novo calço entre nós. Mas não por muito tempo." Edward segurou a nuca de Jasper com toda sua força, e nunca pestanejou. "Não depois da maneira como você lutou por mim hoje. Não depois do jeito como você forjou através de meus medos como o guerreiro mais valente, e permitiu que eu me sentisse seguro o suficiente para cortar aberta minha alma. Eu entreguei meu coração aos seus cuidados e guarda hoje, e você fez o mesmo para mim. Estamos juntos agora. Ok?" Edward raspou beijos em sua testa e bochechas. Em um tom enferrujado prometeu, "Você e eu. Nada triunfa isto. Nem mesmo minha mãe."

Jasper fechou os dedos nos antebraços de Edward e o segurou também firmemente. "Eu sei. Eu sei. Intelectualmente, eu sei. E até sei em meu coração. Eu tenho fé em você. Por favor, não pense que não faço. Mas Deus, bebê, eu sei o quanto você ama sua mãe também. Além de sua família, eu, e os cavalos. Nada mais importa para você."

"Não machucá-lo mais é mais importante para mim do que qualquer outra coisa."

"Talvez você não precise dizer a ela." Jasper franziu o cenho, e então parou. Como se trabalhando algo em sua cabeça, ele assentiu. "Seu irmão sabe, e Rose sabe. E assim que eu falar com minha irmã, ela vai saber sobre nós também, e ela vai ficar muito feliz. Nós temos nossa família do nosso lado. Talvez isso seja o suficiente."

_Porra, mel._ Edward não achava possível que seu coração pudesse se expandir mais, mas a explosão que estourou em seu peito, bem neste momento, agitou até seu núcleo. _Jesus, os sacrifícios que ele está disposto a fazer por mim._

Edward tomou o rosto de Jasper em suas mãos, arrastando-o para perto, e examinou cada linha perfeita e couro cabeludo marcado, memorizando cada bela polegada. "Não, Potro. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não vou." Ele apertou o beijo mais suave e gentil nos lábios exuberantes de seu homem. Por apenas um instante, deixando-se demorar na conexão e calor, lavando-se na onda de amor ao seu redor.

Quando finalmente deixou seus lábios partir, ele não foi muito longe. Colocou a testa na de Jasper, precisando mantê-los uma única entidade de alguma pequena forma, e rezou para que sua honestidade deixasse este homem ver em sua alma. "Eu tenho vergonha de como te tratei recentemente. E acho que uma grande parte da razão pela qual estava bebendo tanto vinha da vergonha. Toda vez que me escondia de você, ou tentava negar o que tínhamos feito ou o que sentimos, ou o que dissemos um para o outro, cada vez que te desrespeitei, eu estava desonrando seu lugar de importância em minha vida. Toda vez que eu fazia, se tornava um veneno dentro de mim que eu tentava matar com a bebida. Eu não quero mais fazer isso. Eu _não vou_ mais fazer isso." Com seu sangue bombeando duro e suas emoções o inundando, Edward acariciou o rosto de Jasper em seus cabelos, desesperado fazê-lo sentir seu amor tanto quanto ouvi-lo. "Você é um homem incrível, Potro. Você já possui o maior pedaço do meu coração, e nós vamos estar juntos em todos os sentidos. É hora de todo mundo saber disso. Inclusive minha mãe."

O peito de Jasper saltou visivelmente, e uma película de umidade nublou seus olhos. Ele limpou a umidade longe. "Obrigado." Ele pigarreou. "Eu não pensei que precisava ouvi-lo dizer isso, mas eu fiz. Você é tudo para mim também." Ele enroscou os braços no pescoço de Edward. "Minha irmã sabe que sou gay, mas em todos esses anos, eu nunca lhe disse sobre meus sentimentos por você. Ela é o tipo de pessoa prática. E provavelmente teria me dito para acordar e superar. Eu não queria abandonar minha fantasia de ter você, então nunca a deixei ver o quanto você era importante para mim. Mas agora que você é real, agora que _nós_ somos reais, eu posso lhe dizer tudo sobre nós. Eu quero que ela te conheça. Não apenas os poucos ois que vocês trocaram no telefone. Eu quero que ela realmente conheça o homem que eu conheço."

A garganta de Edward constringiu com um aperto ridículo. "Mel, ninguém me vê da maneira que você faz." Ele acariciou o dorso da mão pelo rosto de Jasper, maravilhado com o quão certo era a sensação de tocar intimamente este homem. "Mesmo antes de termos sexo, mesmo antes de eu entender o que estava acontecendo entre nós, você me conhecia de uma forma que ninguém mais faz." Antes que Jasper pudesse separar totalmente os lábios, Edward colocou o dedo contra a boca do homem e sorriu. "Mas eu entendi o que você quis dizer, e concordo. Eu quero conhecer sua irmã, e adoraria que você passasse mais tempo com Emmett e Rose."

Sorrindo de volta, Jasper deu um beijo na ponta do dedo de Edward. "Bom. Eu também." Calor e luz infundiam seu tom, e o som masculino e melódico levou Edward às nuvens. "Eu também."

Edward se moveu, de repente faminto de novo para alcançar a boca de Jasper. "Mmm." Ele deu um beijo suave contra seus lábios rosados e mergulhou a ponta da língua para ter um gosto de sua doçura. "Eu gosto quando estamos de acordo."

O sorriso brilhando toda a distância até seus olhos, Jasper mordiscou de leve na boca de Edward. "Eu também." Seu tom caindo para algo rouco, ele enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo e o arrastou para mais perto. "Eu também."

Com seus corpos nivelados, Edward gemeu quando seu sangue começou a aquecer. Lábios raspando uns contra os outros, ele brincou, "Esta está rapidamente se tornando minha frase favorita com você." Ele lambeu o pequeno corte no lábio inferior de Jasper. "Diga isso de novo."

Jasper tremeu contra ele. "Eu também."

_Foda-se_. Toda brincadeira fugiu dos pensamentos de Edward. Gemendo sua necessidade, ele agarrou um punhado do cabelo de Jasper, inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, e travou seus lábios com um beijo básico e embaralhado. Intelectualmente Edward entendia que havia beijado sua primeira garota com quatorze anos, e tinha mais de quinze anos de prática sob seu cinto para lhe dar uma base sólida para bons beijos. Ele tinha habilidade. E sabia disso… Em sua cabeça. Mas porra, no momento em que seus lábios entraram em contato com os de Jasper, no segundo em que Jasper começou a beijá-lo de volta, uma nuvem de necessidade turvou qualquer história que ele já tinha tido com qualquer outra pessoa antes de Jasper reivindicar seu coração e vida.

Perdendo-se, afundando-se cada vez mais em seu beijo, Edward se deleitou com a forma como seus corpos nus se esfregavam um no outro com tal crueza. Na força dos dedos de Jasper quando ele cavou as mãos em seus músculos, segurando-o firmemente enquanto o beijava de volta, inflamando êxtase em seu núcleo. Quase furiosamente, Edward lambeu em sua boca, para um chiado de alegria de Jasper. Ele lambeu novamente, enroscando suas línguas, fazendo batalha, que ele sabia agora levaria a uma vitória compartilhada. Cada pedacinho desse beijo rodou e fundiu dentro de Edward, atacando todos os seus sentidos, e saturando seu sangue com uma necessidade drogada, arranhando seu caminho para Jasper e os tornando um para sempre.

Edward nunca queria parar, mas seus pulmões queimaram, sinalizando a necessidade de respirar. Subindo para oxigênio, ele arrastou uma lufada de ar úmido, esperando limpar a cabeça, mas só vigorando o sangue correndo através de seu sistema.

Diante dele, Jasper parecia tão desgrenhado e extasiado como Edward jamais vira. Cristo, o homem parecia pronto para ser fodido, e o pau de Edward imediatamente se levantou à meio-mastro, provando seu desejo de ser acolhido. Arrastando Jasper de volta, Edward murmurou; "Merda, Potro." Ele roubou outro beijo duro e rápido. "Eu nunca tenho o suficiente de você."

Antes que Edward pudesse assumir o controle de sua boca de novo, Jasper mergulhou fora de seu aperto e se afastou. "Espere. Espere." Toda a sua armação subindo e descendo a cada fôlego profundo que tomava, Jasper passou a mão pelo rosto até seu coração, mas o gesto só fez o aguilhão avermelhado em seus lábios mais profundo. "Antes que isso vá longe demais que não conseguimos parar, você quer dar um passo atrás e se limpar? Nós podemos nos vestir." Jasper pegou uma camisa do chão, mas se encolheu no momento em que seus dedos entraram em contato com a bagunça toda enrolada. Ele a deixou cair de seus dedos de volta na terra. "Eu acho que tenho uma camiseta no caminhão que você pode usar. Nós podemos ir, e eu posso te levar para ver sua mãe." Mudando de pé em pé, ele desviou o olhar, olhando na direção dos cavalos que pastavam a cerca de cem metros abaixo do córrego. "Se é isso que você ainda quer."

Com o peito apertado, por uma razão totalmente diferente da falta de ar, Edward amaldiçoou novamente. Sem hesitar dessa vez, ele se esticou através da meia dúzia de passos entre eles e tomou a mão de Jasper na sua. "Não comece a se preocupar com outro buraco em seu lábio. Eu posso vê-lo fazendo isso." Ele balançou seus dedos entrelaçados. "Olhe para mim." Edward o puxou novamente, e dessa vez Jasper se virou e lhe deu o contato visual que ele tão desesperadamente precisava. "Eu vou falar com minha mãe a primeira coisa quando voltarmos." Ele ergueu a mão de Jasper e deu uma linha de beijos através dos dedos ásperos. "Não importa quando será, vai acontecer." Ele apertou a mão de Jasper na sua e infundiu força em sua voz. "Vai."

Respirando fundo, Jasper assentiu. "Ok. Eu sei." Dessa vez, ele não desviou o olhar ou vacilou quando falou. "Eu sei que você vai. Eu sei." Ele apertou a mão de Edward de volta. "Eu prometo também."

Obrigado. A tensão drenou fora da armação de Edward, e ele afundou. "Bom."

Jasper se aproximou, e como fizera tantas vezes em sua amizade, sua proximidade muito aliviara, sem palavras. Ele segurou a mão contra o rosto de Edward. Tão natural quanto respirar, Edward se aninhou contra a suavidade e os calos, permitindo-os acalmar sua alma.

Edward virou a cabeça e deu um beijo no centro da palma quente. "Não estamos indo a lugar nenhum até, pelo menos, nossos jeans secarem."

"Sim, você está certo."

Recuando depressa, Edward esticou cada peça de sua roupa no ar e as espalhou em um arbusto próximo.

Depois de esticar a pilha de roupas quentes e úmidas, ele protegeu os olhos e o que viu do outro lado do riacho o fez dar um novo sorriso. Fez seu pau inundar com sangue novo também.

Ele olhou de volta para Jasper e não se preocupou em esconder sua ereção crescente. "Enquanto esperamos, você quer ir se deitar sob aquela árvore do outro lado do riacho um pouco?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Mantendo contato com os olhos, ele engoliu um gemido quando seu eixo engrossou e esticou ainda mais.

Na frente dele, Jasper mordeu o lábio. Dessa vez, porém, Edward viu o resplendor de vermelho aprofundar a cor de sua carne duramente bronzeada e ouviu sua pequena ingestão de ar. Dessa vez, Edward entendeu que preocupação e medo não o tinham feito sugar o lábio entre os dentes. _Ele está excitado._

_Inferno sim, mel_. De olho onde pisava, Edward voltou para o riacho raso. Água fria correu através de suas pernas, e ele silvou quando o frio criou arrepios maravilhosos de suas panturrilhas até suas coxas.

Edward olhou para Jasper, ainda na margem, e estendeu a mão. "A água está boa pra caramba, mas aquela árvore ali é enorme e tão verde quanto qualquer coisa que já vi. Se vamos comprar este lugar" — sua voz travou em uma onda de emoção, mas ele manteve a cabeça erguida e não desviou o olhar de seu amor, sua alma gêmea, seu mundo — "devemos ver quantos lugares vamos ter onde podemos vir relaxar e desfrutar um dia lento ou uma noite quente. O que você acha?" Edward sorriu, com algo cheio de todos os seus maus pensamentos. "Você está a fim de testá-los?"

Da beirada da água, Jasper protegeu os olhos e olhou através do riacho para a árvore enorme e vibrante. Então olhou de volta para Edward. "Você só quer se deitar lá sob aquela sombra, naquele pedaço de grama verde, Sr. Cullen?" Lambidas de fogo aprofundaram a cor dos olhos de Jasper. Ele olhou para a ereção plena de Edward, e então encontrou seu olhar com um desafio no seu próprio. "Ou pensa me conseguir de costas e ter seu caminho comigo?"

Com a mão ainda estendida, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, e seu riso encheu o céu azul perfeito. Excitado como o inferno, ele não conseguia se afastar do homem atordoante e nu diante dele, e deu acolheu a explosão de dor maravilhosa pressionando em seu coração.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, um desafio no arco. "Traga seu alforje, Sr. Halle. Há provavelmente algumas coisas lá que vamos precisar."

Jasper sorriu tão grande, e maravilhoso, e lindo. Ele manteve seu olhar preso em Edward enquanto mergulhava abaixo e enganchava a bolsa com um dedo. Antes que o homem então pudesse alcançá-lo totalmente, Edward o arrastou pela água, rente contra sua frente, e o prendeu com um beijo de forragem e busca.

No momento em que Jasper passou os braços pela cintura de Edward e lambeu sua boca, Edward gritou um ruído abafado cheio de vitória e começou a arrastá-lo através da água rasa. Um ruído inconfundível de felicidade escapou de Jasper também, e ele esmagou os dedos na parte baixa das costas de Edward. Enquanto se deixava ser levado para fora da água até o outro lado do riacho, ele aprofundou o beijo para algo abrasador.

Transbordando de amor e paixão insaciáveis, Edward baixou Jasper para a grama debaixo da árvore, e se esticou sobre seu corpo duro e em forma. Lentamente, os sons luxuriantes e alegres de riso masculino mudaram para gritos despojados e gemidos crus.

DO OUTRO LADO DO RIACHO, um falcão voou pelo céu sem nuvens, gritando quando espanou a terra e agarrou um pedaço de tecido com um botão prata ligado, rasgado da camisa de Edward. Nenhum dos homens ouviu ou notou. Estavam ocupados demais enchendo o ar com seus próprios gritos.

Horas mais tarde, quando Jasper virou o caminhão em uma rua repleta de casas modestas, ao seu lado, Edward murmurou; "É esta." Ele apontou para uma pequena, mas bem cuidada casa de madeira, pintada de azul claro com venezianas brancas. "É a segunda à esquerda."

Com um aceno de reconhecimento, Jasper desacelerou o caminhão até parar e desligou o motor na frente da casa de infância de Edward. Canteiros estreitos se enfileiraram na passarela de concreto até a porta da frente, as cores brilhantes acolhedoras e alegres. Uma grinalda com um motivo de bandeira Americana adornava a porta da frente pintada de preto, completando a aparência de uma casa bem amada de classe trabalhadora.

Edward ficou sentado em silêncio no banco de passageiro, olhando para a casa. "Meu irmão a repintou recentemente. Nós mandamos mensagens de um para o outro sobre o custo e que cores usar. Eu não tinha visto ainda. Ele fez um bom trabalho."

Chorando por dentro por esta tarefa por vir para Edward, Jasper alcançou através do banco e cobriu sua mão. "É muito bonita." Apertando os olhos contra a luz do sol, ele permitiu que dois garotos indisciplinados preenchessem seus pensamentos. "Eu posso imaginá-lo no gramado brincando de cowboy e índios com Emmett."

Um sorriso melancólico inclinou os lábios rígidos de Edward. "Nós brincávamos de _Star Wars_, principalmente."

As armas e flechas na mente de Jasper se transformaram em sabres de luz, e ele apertou a mão de Edward. "Eu posso ver isso também."

Caindo em silêncio mais uma vez, Edward então abruptamente puxou da mão de Jasper e revelou, "Ok, deixe-me ir." Ele puxou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com o calcanhar da bota. "Isso não pode esperar mais."

Endorfinas de repente o inundando, Jasper alcançou através do assento e serpenteou a mão ao redor do cotovelo de Edward. Um olhar prateado encontrou o seu; E sua firmeza sufocou o pico de ansiedade perfurando seu coração. Ainda assim, ele perguntou, "Você tem certeza que não quer que eu entre com você?"

Olhando para trás na casa, Edward disse, "Não. Vai ser difícil o suficiente para minha mãe ouvir estas informações vindas de mim." Um pouco da cor lixiviou da pele de Edward, mas seu tom segurava verdade, e seu foco também. "Se você estiver lá, ela vai tentar colocar uma fachada, e eu não vou saber como ela realmente se sente." Edward cobriu sua mão e acariciou sua pele. "Mas obrigado por oferecer."

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. "Nem sequer se preocupe ou pense sobre isso." Depois de um último emaranhar de seus dedos, ele soltou Edward. "Não se apresse, e faça o que tem que fazer."

Edward assentiu. Fechou a porta, disse, "Eu te vejo daqui a pouco," e se virou.

No primeiro passo que Edward deu, o coração de Jasper constringiu novamente. Movendo-se por instinto, ele saiu do veículo. "Espere!" Circulou a frente do caminhão e correu para Edward. Ele manteve as mãos para si mesmo, mas Deus, seus dedos coçavam com a necessidade de acariciar e tocar. Ao invés, ele baixou a voz, mas se trancou no luar brilhando tão abertamente nos belos olhos de Edward. "Lembre-se de que não importa o que aconteça lá dentro, eu te amo. Você sempre vai me ter. E você sempre vai ter seu irmão e Rose também. Você está indo para isso sozinho" — incapaz de superar os ditames de seu corpo, ele puxou a camiseta de Edward, que na realidade era dele — "mas você não está sozinho." Ele esfregou o tecido macio da camisa por cima da batida firme no peito de Edward. "Eu estou bem aqui em suas costas."

Seu foco como-laser, Edward enrolou sua mão grande e forte na parte de trás do pescoço de Jasper e forçou seu rosto fora do esconderijo. "Você olha para mim também, ok?" Ele estudou Jasper como se nada existisse neste mundo além deles dois. "Se essa conversa levar quinze minutos, uma hora, ou duas, quando eu sair por aquela porta, eu estou vindo de volta para você. Não importa o que ela diga, pois isso não vai mudar. Eu te amo também, Potro." Suas narinas chamejaram. Como se tivesse pegado um aroma que não podia resistir, Edward se inclinou e raspou suas bocas juntas com um beijo rápido e áspero. Contra os lábios de Jasper, ele alimentou verdade diretamente para seu núcleo. "Eu não vou vacilar," ele jurou com tom roto. "Eu prometo que vou voltar para você."

Cedendo à sua necessidade, Jasper, seu corpo inteiro doendo com o melhor tipo de dor, se agarrou a Edward também. "Eu acredito em você. Leve o tempo que precisar. Eu estarei aqui quando você voltar."

Com um último aceno curto, Edward roçou seus lábios nos de Jasper, girou, e foi do caminho de concreto para a porta da frente. Enquanto observava, Jasper subiu de volta atrás do volante do caminhão e se preparou para uma longa tarde.

_Eu te amo, bebê_. Eu acredito em você. Jasper beijou a pulseira, e seu coração inchou com a conexão irrompível que ele compartilhava com Edward — o homem que era dono de seu coração desde o primeiro dia. _Vá e faça o que você precisa fazer, e depois volte para mim._

QUANDO ODETE HASTINGS abriu a porta da frente, Edward prendeu o fôlego, e seu coração bateu contra o peito com força suficiente para seguramente ser visto por qualquer um que se preocupasse em olhar.

_Aqui vai._

Edward sorriu. Com um olhar para sua delicada e grisalha mãe, seu coração apertou com a pressão de lembranças maravilhosas. "Oi, mãe."

Arregalando os olhos, Esme se atirou nos braços de Edward. "Oi, meu amor." Depois de lhe dar um abraço mais poderoso do que qualquer um do seu tamanho deveria ser capaz de reunir, ela recuou e segurou seus ombros, abertamente fazendo um inventário dele. "Quando você voltou para casa? Por que não me ligou?" Olhando-o a partir de sua estatura diminuta, ela apertou suas mãos frias e pequenas contra seu rosto. "Por que você não me disse para que eu pudesse ir buscá-lo no aeroporto?"

Embora sua pulsação batesse totalmente fora de controle, à verdade não colocou um aperto em sua garganta como ele esperava que fizesse. "Eu estive aqui por um tempo, mas não estava pronto para ver ninguém." Uma imagem de Jasper encheu sua vista, aquecendo-o, e fortalecendo sua voz. "Mas estou muito melhor agora."

Esme estreitou o olhar. "O que está acontecendo com você? Entre aqui agora" — ela ligou seu braço no dele e o arrastou — "e me deixe fazer um lanche, assim podemos comer enquanto conversamos." Ela não parou de puxá-lo até que chegou à cozinha e o colocou na mesa.

Quando Esme foi para abrir a geladeira, Edward delicadamente segurou seu braço e a puxou de volta para a mesa. "Mãe, eu não quero comer. Eu preciso que você se sente." Ele empurrou a cadeira ao seu lado. "Há algo importante que eu preciso te dizer."

"O quê?" Esme imediatamente se sentou. "Você está bem?" Ela estendeu a mão através da mesa e sentiu sua testa. "Você está doente?"

"Não, Mãe." Edward puxou a mão de sua mãe de seu rosto e a segurou contra a mesa. "Estou melhor do que jamais estive. Eu prometo." A risada gutural de Jasper, e o brilho em seus olhos quando Edward fazia algo que o deixava orgulhoso o dominou ali onde estava sentado, cercando-o, e dando vida às palavras em sua garganta, esperando para serem ditas. Ele segurou a mão de sua mãe, e plena vida encheu seu tom. "Eu preciso te dizer por que estou indo tão bem hoje em dia, e preciso que você me ouça."

"Ok." Em seu jeito sem-tolices, Esme ordenou, "Então fale."

"Eu encontrei alguém, mãe." Quando Edward pensou para trás no quão duro Jasper havia trabalhado para ganhar seu lugar no rodeio, ele riu e sorriu. E empurrou seus ombros para trás, endireitando-o de alguma forma mais alto, embora estivesse sentado. "Ou eu deveria dizer, ele me encontrou."

As pupilas de Esme chamejaram, e ela empurrou sua espinha contra o encosto da cadeira. "Ele?" Ela puxou a mão de debaixo da dele, e seu queixo endureceu para granito. "Você disse, ele."

Uma lança apunhalou o intestino de Edward, mas ele se sentou alto de qualquer maneira. Ele precisava. Ele não podia ser nada menos do que o homem que Jasper já acreditava que ele fosse.

"Sim, mãe, ele é um homem." Edward não piscou ou gaguejou. "Eu me apaixonei por outro homem. Seu nome é Jasper Halle, e ele é simplesmente o melhor ser humano que eu conheço. Eu o chamo Potro. Você já me ouviu falar dele muitas vezes antes. Ele é incrivelmente gentil, e inteligente, e generoso, e paciente, e cheio de um espírito amoroso. Eu sei que se você se der a chance de conhecê-lo, você vai amá-lo também."

O coração de Edward transbordava de amor por Jasper, que vazou em sua voz. Cada palavra ele dizia sobre ele vinha com mais facilidade do que a próximo. Força infundindo sua espinha, e orgulho inimaginável por seu homem o manteve falando diante de um silêncio sepulcral de sua mãe.

Uma hora mais tarde, já noite, Edward caminhou para fora, seu coração pesado, mas de alguma maneira leve ao mesmo tempo. Como Jasper tinha jurado que faria, ele estava sentado em seu caminhão na frente da casa, à espera de Edward.

Antes que Edward chegasse ao caminhão, Jasper tinha a porta lateral do passageiro chutada aberta para ele, e a mão estendida através do assento. Sem palavras, Edward segurou sua mão e subiu ao seu lado. Imediatamente, apenas de sentar ao seu lado, Edward se aqueceu por dentro, e seu batimento cardíaco se acalmou para um ritmo mais constante. Ele se sentiu como si mesmo, e como podia respirar. _Potro faz isso comigo._

Segurando sua mão, Jasper a ergueu até os lábios e deu um beijo na parte de trás. "Você fez isso." Não havia nenhuma dúvida em seu tom, e sua fé nele torceu uma dor maravilhosa no coração de Edward.

"Ela não disse nada. Nem uma única palavra." Edward nunca esconderia nada de Jasper novamente. "Ela se manteve impassível, mas não me chutou para fora. Parecia que ela me ouvia. Mas ela não respondeu, nem me bateu, ou se levantou e me deixou lá sentado também." Acenando para Jasper, e talvez para reforçar sua própria crença, Edward terminou, "Eu vou ter meu coração nisso."

Com um sorriso pequeno e gentil, Jasper estendeu a mão e afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Edward, e depois se inclinou e bicou um beijo lá. "Eu acho que você deve." Ele ergueu o queixo de Edward, que encontrou um olhar aberto, cheio de calor e aceitação. "Eu te amo." Ele colocou a mão de Edward contra a batida forte de seu coração. E estava um pouco áspero quando acrescentou, "E estou muito orgulhoso."

"Obrigado." Exausto, seus músculos se sentindo como se tivesse acabado de trabalhar um dia de doze horas, Edward se aproximou e escavou debaixo do braço de Jasper. Cristo, ele precisava estar perto deste homem. Sempre. Jasper o apertou em troca e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Edward se colocou de alguma maneira mais perto, engessando-se no homem mais bonito que ele já conhecera. "Eu te amo também, Potro. Sem esconder mais. Vamos para casa."

Jasper pressionou outro beijo no topo de sua cabeça, e então começou a levá-los para o sul, longe de seu motel e da casa de Emmett e Rose. Sem precisar pedir esclarecimentos, Jasper os levava para onde Edward precisava ir. Ele os levava na direção de seu futuro — o rancho.

Contorcendo-se no emaranhado de lençóis, Jasper gemeu e ficou tenso contra Edward, desesperado para sentir mais dos dedos longos do homem em sua bunda. Apoiado em uma mão, Edward olhou entre seus corpos enquanto aliviava seu dedo ponteiro e médio mais fundo no corpo de Jasper. Empurrando o lubrificante fresco em sua passagem, esticando-o deliciosamente, e Jasper mordeu o lábio em um esforço de abafar um gemido mais áspero. Seu corpo inteiro estremecendo em antecipação do que aconteceria a seguir. Suor se reuniu no baixo de suas costas, mas ele só conseguia olhar para Edward, bebendo na beleza dura mapeando os traços do homem, e respirar através da tensão insuportável preenchendo seu coração com amor ilimitado.

Edward lentamente bombeou os dedos dentro do canal de Jasper, tocando ao longo de cada terminação nervosa malditamente ansiosa em sua bunda. Ele então os estalou fora, provocando em torno da borda de seu buraco, e Jasper corcoveou duro e rangeu os dentes. Quando Edward começou a escorregar os dedos de volta em sua entrada, ele agarrou seu pulso e afastou sua mão.

Edward estalou seu olhar para cima, visivelmente estudando Jasper por problemas.

Com seu peito rachando aberto, Jasper soltou o braço de Edward e enrolou a mão no pescoço do homem para puxar seu rosto para perto. Em apenas uma fração de segundo quando Jasper tinha empurrado sua mão, tempestades cheias de medo começaram a se formar nos olhos de Edward.

Jasper sussurrou; "Shh, shh. Está tudo bem." Repetidas vezes, ele acariciou o rosto e mandíbula barbada de Edward, confortando-o de uma forma que Jasper agora sabia de estar ao longo de um ano em uma relação trabalhada neste homem sensível. "Eu não estou com dor. Eu juro." Quando sangue continuou a fluir para o sul em uma taxa furiosa, ele pastou um beijo rápido contra seus lábios e depois sorriu maliciosamente. "Estou apenas tão malditamente preparado que não posso esperá-lo por mais tempo." Erguendo os quadris, ele esfregou seu pau duro contra a barriga nua de Edward. "Eu preciso de você agora."

Edward estremeceu em cima de Jasper, e suas pupilas chamejaram. "Merda do caralho, Potro." Ele enfiou a mão entre suas barrigas e acariciou o eixo de Jasper com pressão maravilhosa. "Eu amo quando você está tão ansioso por mim."

Mudando para segurar os braços grossos de Edward, Jasper riu e sorriu para seu homem. "Então eu acho que você me ama sempre."

Centelhas de luz brilhante afastaram as sombras no olhar de Edward. "Você sabe que sim." Ele moveu a mão mais baixa e aplicou uma pressão gentil em seu anel sensibilizado. "Tem certeza que está pronto?"

Jasper se agarrou a Edward, grunhindo quando seu cu apertou firmemente e colocou uma luta desnecessária. "Estou pronto para este momento desde o dia em que te conheci. Foda-me, Edward." Erguendo os quadris, ele empurrou seus meios em um contato mais áspero. "Eu preciso senti-lo dentro de mim agora."

"Não." Edward colocou a mão na bochecha de Jasper. Com seu peso, ele o baixou de volta para a cama. E substituiu a pressão dos dedos contra sua entrada com a cabeça do pênis. Quando fez, ele trancou seu foco em Jasper, expondo o inferno aquecendo sua alma. "Não porra. Não mais." Testas coladas uma na outra, ele pegou as mãos de Jasper, esticando seus braços acima da cabeça, e entrelaçou seus dedos. "Toda vez que você me leva, não importa o quão gentil ou duro, você me mostra o quanto me ama, e me faz sentir seguro o suficiente para confiar e acreditar em você." Lixa expandiu seu tom além de áspero. Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu quero te dar isso também."

_Jesus, bebê_. O coração de Jasper quebrou tudo de novo. Pressionando suas mãos entrelaçadas contra a cabeceira da cama, ele esmagou os dedos de Edward com os seus, segurando-se a este homem por tudo que valia a pena. "Você faz Edward. Você faz." Embalando-o no V de suas coxas, Jasper olhou em seus olhos. "Sempre que você me toca — Deus, sempre que você até mesmo apenas olha para mim — eu me sinto seguro, e nunca sinto medo, e fico ligado como o inferno também, tudo porque posso sentir a força de seu amor por mim."

Com essas palavras ditas, Edward clamou algo que só os animais deveriam ser capazes de ouvir, e mergulhou seu pau — seu pau desencapado — direto na bunda de Jasper. Tão sintonizado com este homem, Jasper não só ouviu seu alto grito quase silencioso, o som também se afundou em seu corpo, levando-o com tanta força quando Edward o reivindicando pela primeira vez sem proteção fez.

Enterrado dentro dele até a raiz, Edward estremeceu, e seus traços faciais se contorceram como se estivesse em dor. "Oh Cristo, Potro…" Ele empurrou a parte de trás das mãos de Jasper na cabeceira e começou a se mover. "Você é tão malditamente quente, e liso, e apertado." Com cada flexão dos quadris, ele deslizava seu eixo longo e quente deliciosamente ao longo das paredes internas de Jasper e fazia ambos gemer. Lábios entreabertos, seu foco fundido nele, Edward exalava contra sua boca a cada porrada de seu corpo. "Eu não sei quanto tempo posso durar."

Com seus pés descalços plantados na cama, Jasper apertou as mãos de Edward, ancorando-se, e socou os quadris para cima, faminto por cada punhalada de seu pênis. "Eu não me importo." Jasper lambeu a boca de Edward e se deleitou no bofetão alto de seus corpos suados enchendo o pequeno quarto. "Assim como você não se importou ontem à noite quando eu não consegui fazê-lo durar mais que dois minutos com você."

Luz prateada iluminou os olhos de Edward. "Os melhores dois minutos de minha vida." Balançando-se insistentemente na bunda de Jasper, Edward desembaraçou suas mãos e correu os dedos por seus braços esticados. Assistindo seu caminho, ele roçou os dedos ao longo das bordas exteriores de seu peito e abdômen e depois foi ainda mais baixo. "Porra, Potro. Você é tão sexy." Finalmente ele cavou os dedos em suas coxas, segurando-as na cama, e o fodeu tão bem como se tivesse dado prazer aos homens toda sua vida. "Você responde como se tivesse sido feito para mim. Eu nunca me canso de nós."

Com seu fôlego vindo em curtos ofegos, Jasper lutou contra o aperto de Edward sobre ele, ansioso por maior movimento, mesmo amando o domínio dele sobre seu corpo. "Eu também." Sua bunda estava recheada com Edward, quase de forma insuportável. Ele podia sentir o batimento cardíaco do homem pulsando dentro de seu canal, e cada pulsação irradiava através de seu núcleo e fazia seu próprio pênis engrossar e empurrar com mais força contra sua barriga. "Edward, Edward… Foda-se." Ele arrancou a ponta dos dedos fora da cabeceira, afundando-os nos ombros largos de Edward, e rosnou; "Não desacelere agora, porra." Jasper jurava que todos os pelos em seu corpo se levantaram em atenção e gritaram sua necessidade de fricção. Ao mesmo tempo, sua passagem chamejou de novo, de novo, e de novo, quase como se suas paredes anais estivessem acariciando o pênis de Edward. Gemendo, ele confessou, "Jesus, eu preciso que você se mova, mas eu amo quando se sente como se você estivesse roubando cada centímetro de mim também."

Embutido profundamente, negando Jasper uma única punhalada, Edward relampejou um rápido sorriso predatório. "Você está me desafiando a provar que posso fazê-lo gozar sem nenhuma batida dura."

O interior de Jasper se sentia como se estivesse sendo arranhado e rasgado em sua carne. Ele trancou as pernas em volta da parte de trás das coxas sólidas de Edward e furiosamente se esfregou contra cada centímetro de pele nua do homem que ele podia alcançar, desesperado para ter a coceira dentro dele saciada. "Eu sei que você pode me fazer gozar em uma centena de maneiras tranquilas, mas você não precisa." Suas mãos escorregavam na película de transpiração revestindo a carne de Edward, mas ele conseguiu enganchá-las nos cotovelos do homem. Arrastando-o totalmente abaixo até que seus narizes se tocaram. Quase frenético, ele implorou contra seus lábios, "Mas eu realmente gosto quando você fica meio louco e se move dentro de mim como um demônio de velocidade também." Ele, então, tentou bater seu rabo contra a parede sólida de músculos que era seu homem.

O sorriso de lobo de Edward cresceu maior e mais perigoso. "Eu sei que você faz." Pressionando Jasper mais fundo na cama, ele circulou o pênis contra seu buraco só um pouquinho, colocando maravilhosamente uma pressão torturante contra seu anel esticado ultrassensível, mas depois ficou absolutamente imóvel novamente. Vestindo um meio-sorriso, ele beliscou seu nariz contra o de Jasper. "Mas eu amo ir tão malditamente lento e ver o quanto você pode tomar antes de estalar."

Com sua passagem espremendo com aguda sensibilidade ao redor do pênis de Edward, chorando sua necessidade de movimento, Jasper agarrou o rosto de Edward e se esfregou ainda mais forte contra a carne aquecida do homem. "Bastardo."

As narinas de Edward chamejaram, e ele deu a Jasper uma pequena bombeada de atrito entre seus corpos. "Você está certo." Ele soltou seus quadris e agarrou sua cabeça ao invés. "Eu sou um sortudo, e eu sei disso." Com os dedos enfiados em seu cabelo, Edward virou a cabeça uma fração e beijou a parte interna de seu antebraço. Quando fez, seu foco se estreitou no pulso de Jasper, e seu pomo de Adão balançou convulsivamente. "Eu amo que você ainda usa isso." Ele mordeu o nó de couro desgastado segurando a pulseira fechada — presente de Edward de tanto tempo atrás — e lambeu ao longo das datas desbotadas na placa fina de metal. Ele deu seu olhar de volta para Jasper, e um novo brilho de umidade expôs a profundidade de suas emoções mais tenras. "Estou grato que mesmo quando eu estava no meu pior, você nunca a tirou."

Seu corpo inteiro dolorido de amor por este homem, Jasper pressionou o beijo mais gentil em seus lábios e se agarrou lá por uma batida de coração prolongada. "Eu nunca faria isso." Ele então beijou a placa de metal no couro também, onde Edward havia lambido, antes de enrolar os braços em seu pescoço e amarrá-los juntos de mais outra maneira. "Seu coração está nesta pulseira. A partir do momento que você me disse que a tinha feito para mim, eu senti como eu fosse especial para você." Sua garganta se encheu com mais espessura. "Eu senti como se eu fosse seu."

"Você era. Você é." Com seu tom mais áspero do que cascalho, Edward mergulhou e raspou seus lábios contra os de Jasper. "Obrigada por me acordar e me fazer ver isso. Use sempre meu coração." Ele alcançou atrás, puxou o braço de Jasper fora de seu pescoço, e colocou seu pulso circulado a pulseira no rosto. "Mantenha-me sempre perto."

"Eu vou." Jasper fechou a mão em torno do pescoço de Edward. "Você é meu, Edward, tanto quanto eu sou seu." E então pressionou um beijo suave em seus lábios e o deixou sentir a conexão tatuando sua alma. Bem ali, Jasper silenciosamente fez de sua missão encontrar o momento perfeito para Edward colocar em seu dedo, ou pulso, ou ao redor de seu pescoço — um que nunca sairia. Por agora, ele se agarrou a Edward. "Sempre."

Em cima de Jasper, dentro dele, Edward estremeceu por inteiro. "Porra, Potro. Eu te amo." Ele puxou seu cabelo, picando o inferno fora de seu couro cabeludo, e inclinou sua cabeça. "Você me fez de novo."

Com isso dito, Edward cortou a boca através da de Jasper, rasgando seu caminho para dentro com um beijo tomado e invasivo, e começou a balançar seus corpos fundidos com profundas varreduras completas de movimento. Edward empurrou sua entrada dentro e fora da bunda de Jasper com golpes certos e firmes, tomando-o do jeito que Jasper tanto precisava. _Oh Deus do caralho, por piedade, sim._

Jasper agarrou Edward pelo pescoço e apertou suas coxas contra ele, segurando firme. Não querendo perder um único segundo de pele deslizando contra pele. Ele lambeu sua entrada através dos lábios de Edward, na caverna quente de sua boca, e gemeu quando respirou outro nível de almíscar natural do homem. O cheiro da adrenalina se precipitando em sua corrente sanguínea.

As punhaladas de Edward ganharam velocidade, ele grunhiu e dirigiu Jasper mais fundo no colchão, que levantou a parte inferior do corpo para o esfaqueamento quente de seu pau. Ele tomou controle do beijo e mordeu a língua de Edward também. Com a mesma rapidez que Jasper mordeu, ele chupou a ponta ofendida e lambeu a parte inferior, ministrando tanta atenção pródiga quanto teria feito se de joelhos estivesse dando prazer ao pau de Edward.

Edward estremeceu em resposta imediata e bateu o pênis para os confins de seu rabo pulsante e tenro. Jasper clamou na perfuração áspera e profunda, que parecia ter percorrido toda a distância até suas tripas. Ele segurou Edward com força e sussurrou gutural, "Edward… Edward…" repetidamente contra sua mandíbula barbada, e então o beijou novamente.

Com os dedos ainda emaranhados em seu cabelo, Edward quebrou seu beijo. Por uma fração de segundo seu rosto torceu para algo selvagem. Ele puxou o cabelo de Jasper, forçando sua cabeça nos travesseiros, e articulou; "Porra, Potro… Oh porra." Movendo-se, ele serrou seu comprimento de forma irregular dentro da bunda de Jasper. "Eu não... Eu estou tão perto."

Essas palavras se afundaram no ser de Jasper, invadindo-o tão maravilhosamente quanto o pênis de Edward fazia. Ele gemeu baixinho, suas bolas se levantaram, e seu pênis se colou com rigidez em sua barriga. Ele olhou em um olhar cheio de mercúrio de um homem que havia descascado suas camadas para expor o ser primal dentro dele, e acolheu a doce dor apertando seu peito. Ele deu um beijo nos lábios de Edward.

"Deixe-me senti-lo," Jasper implorou, sem se importar que em seu apelo ele cortasse sua alma aberta para Edward ver também. "Dê-me isso." Ele roçou os polegares ao longo da linha dura dos lábios do seu homem e disse baixinho novamente, "Deixe-me senti-lo gozar."

Com os olhos terrivelmente brilhantes, Edward entreabriu os lábios, mas nenhum som saiu. Mais uma vez, porém, Jasper ouviu o grito cheio de amor apunhalar direto em seu coração. Ele assentiu. Como se precisasse de permissão, Edward finalmente o agarrou com um beijo necessitado, bombeou os quadris mais uma vez, e gemeu em sua boca enquanto derramava sua semente dentro da bunda de Jasper.

Com tal desespero enchendo o beijo de Edward, e a primeira erupção de sementes quentes enchendo seu canal, Jasper convulsionou debaixo de Edward, e se perdeu também.

Eles mantiveram seus lábios pressionados firmemente um contra o outro, como se não pudessem suportar respirar sem o outro, e ambos embeberam do ar úmido, com os cheiros e sons de seus lançamentos. Toda vez que Edward despejava outra linha de sêmen em sua bunda, Jasper sacudia e descarregava mais ejaculação em seus estômagos. Os tremores balançando seus corpos se moveram entre eles por longos minutos. Eventualmente, Edward desabou completamente sobre Jasper. Que ficou mole e se deixou ser enterrado mais fundo no colchão de pelúcia da cama.

Muitos minutos mais tarde — após Jasper há muito ter parado de contar o _tique-taque, tique-taque, tique-taque_ no tempo com o relógio na parede — Edward surpreendeu Jasper ao resmungar contra seu ombro, "Você vai ter que cuidar de tudo hoje." Mesmo enquanto Edward resmungava, Jasper podia sentir o homem sorrindo contra a curva de seu ombro. "Depois do que acabamos de fazer" — Edward se balançou em cima de Jasper, e uma risada escapou — "eu não tenho a energia para sair da cama."

"Você tem mais energia do que dez homens," Jasper argumentou, com a voz leve de seu próprio sorriso. "E hoje você vai precisar disso, porque temos que ser rápidos para podermos terminar tudo até o almoço." Eles tinham visitantes que chegariam ao rancho ao meio-dia para uma visita de fim de semana. Visitantes importantes.

"Eu não estou falando sobre cuidar dos cavalos," Edward respondeu, afastando-se. Enquanto reclamava, ele puxou o pênis suavemente fora da bunda de Jasper e se dobrou para se sentar sobre os joelhos. "Não aja como se você não me conhecesse bem o suficiente para saber disso também. Porra, por que eu insisti que queria fazer isso?" Enquanto esfregava o rosto, Edward espiou Jasper pelos espaços entre os dedos. "Ela não está pronta para nós. Inferno" — sua voz se elevou comicamente alta — "eu não sei se estou pronto para ela."

"Você está." Jasper assegurou. "Você vai ser grande hoje, bebê. Eu sei."

No fundo de seu intestino, Jasper sabia que Edward estava apenas experimentando nervosismo de superfície, não medo real do fundo dos ossos ou incerteza. Durante o ano que passaram vivendo juntos e amando um ao outro abertamente, Jasper descobrira que, sempre que Edward se sentia realmente vulnerável, assustado ou inseguro — sobre a relação, sobre a família, sobre as muitas preocupações que vieram com copossuir e operar um rancho de cavalos em uma base diária — Edward passava por um trecho de tempo onde ele só queria estar no fim receptor do sexo. Durante esses momentos, ele ansiava por Jasper dentro dele, possuindo-o, assumindo o controle de sua intimidade. Quando esses medos eventualmente iam embora, quando Edward se sentia bem com seu mundo de novo, o lado naturalmente dominante de sua personalidade tomava a liderança, e ele procurava Jasper com cada grama de agressão nele.

Ontem à noite, quando concordaram em seguir em frente na relação sem preservativos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Edward tinha rolado e implorado a Jasper para levá-lo primeiro. O apelo não o surpreendera nem um pouco. Uma mudança ocorrera em sua relação, e isso tinha ativado uma pitada de vulnerabilidade em Edward. Mas esta manhã, ele tinha atraído Jasper em consciência com um baita de um boquete, e rapidamente voltado ao seu papel de cão superior em sua cama. Edward ficaria bem. Jasper, e este barômetro estranho que ele tinha de tomar a temperatura de seu homem, nunca o guiara errado.

Jasper rastejou de joelhos também, tomou as mãos de Edward, e capturou seu olhar selvagem. "Ouça-me. Como venho dizendo desde que começamos isso, tudo está indo bem. Você já conversou com sua mãe pelo telefone — inferno, eu tive algumas conversas agradáveis com ela pelo telefone agora também. Em seu coração, você acredita que ela está pronta pra isso, ou você não a teria convidado."

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward se afastou e começou a circular a cama. "Não." Ele apontou para Jasper, fogo iluminando seus olhos. "O rancho está indo bem, Forrest-Hawk está satisfeito conosco, nós finalmente terminamos a reforma da casa, e eu estava tão malditamente feliz com a gente que me precipitei porque eu queria me exibir." Glorioso em sua nudez, Edward parou aos pés da cama, riu algo maníaco, e abriu os braços como um gigante sustentando o mundo. "Este vai ser um dia e meio de desastre, e sua irmã e meu irmão e Rose vão ter assentos na primeira fila para o Super Bowl[1] de constrangimento."

Jasper abafou uma risada. Deus, contudo, seu homem fazia uma bela vista agora.

Serpenteando os braços na cintura de Edward, Jasper o arrastou para perto, e plantou um beijo rápido em sua boca virada para baixo. "Não, nada disso vai acontecer." Quando Edward entreabriu os lábios, Jasper estendeu a mão e colocou um dedo contra sua boca, calando-o. "Admito que sua mãe, é mais do que provável, vá se sentir estranha a princípio. Ela não te viu desde aquele dia, e ela não me conhece, ou à Cherise, no que se refere a isso, pessoalmente. Vai ser estranho para ela nos ver funcionando como um casal pela primeira vez. Isso é natural. Eu suspeito que ela vá ficar quieta e com um pé atrás por um tempo. Mas, então, ela vai passar algum tempo perto de Rose e Emmett e minha irmã, e vai observá-los e ver como eles ficam confortáveis com a gente. Em algum ponto, ela vai tirar um momento onde se senta e percebe que está relaxada, e até se divertindo. Nessa fração de segundo de tempo, vai lhe bater que ela perdeu muito com a gente no ano passado, e ela vai abrir todo seu coração para você novamente. Ela não vai querer perder mais nada." Com um meio-sorriso, Jasper colocou a testa na de Edward e acenou, fazendo ambos movimentar. "Ela até mesmo vai me deixar entrar também. Eu sei."

Edward suspirou um som fatalista, mas a tensão visivelmente drenou de seu grande quadro. "Não sei," ele disse com voz mais tranquila e de volta a seu estado normal. "Neste momento, só estou esperando que passemos por hoje e amanhã sem que ela pire quando pegar um vislumbre de eu colocando meu braço à sua volta ou roubando um beijo. Suas ambições são elevadas, mel." Acariciando a mão áspera de cima a baixo das costas de Jasper, Edward se inclinou e bicou um beijo em seu rosto. "Não quero que você fique desapontado se as coisas não saírem bem."

"Ei," — com as mãos ligadas no baixo das costas de Edward, descansando sobre o declive de sua bunda perfeita, Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha para seu homem — "eu acreditei que poderia tê-lo quando todo o bom senso deveria ter me dito o contrário. Veja como deu certo. Sua mãe já percorreu um longo caminho só de se abrir a conversar comigo pelo telefone. Ela vai chegar ainda mais perto neste fim de semana. É uma progressão natural de ficar confortável com quem você é… E um inferno de muita paciência de nossa parte. Eu estou bem com isso, e seu intestino estava certo de fazer este fim de semana acontecer." Pressionando outro beijo rápido no rosto quente e corado de Edward, Jasper o soltou, caindo de costas na cama, e empilhando as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Sua mãe vai abrir os olhos hoje e se encontrar atolada em desfrutar de sua visita com a família." Olhando para Edward, ele se aconchegou no edredom e cruzou as pernas na altura dos tornozelos. "Você vai ver."

Assim como Jasper esperava, Edward se desenrolou por completo e se sentou em seu lado da cama. Ele alcançou através de seu meio, plantou a mão no colchão, e o olhou com um belo brilho novo vislumbrando em seus olhos. "Você me faz acreditar. Cristo, Potro." Ele se abaixou e pastou os lábios sobre seu coração. "Você me faz acreditar em tudo."

Com seu coração puxando com dor requintada, Jasper carinhosamente correu os dedos pelo cabelo despenteado de Edward. "Sabe," ele compartilhou, com rouquidão de repente em sua garganta, "quando você arriscou e me contratou; você me deixou entrar em seu mundo. Você acreditou em mim, quando tudo que via de cara deveria ter lhe dito para se mandar e contratar alguém com mais experiência. Mas você não fez." Com um aperto no cabelo de Edward, Jasper ergueu sua cabeça até que seus rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros separados. "Você realmente abriu as portas para nós primeiro, Edward. Eu só atravessei" — Ele deu um sorriso rápido, expondo todos os pensamentos sujos e sensuais girando em sua cabeça — "e então continuei empurrando até conseguir o que eu queria."

Deslocando-se ereto, Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Acho que sim." Seu sorriso então cresceu decididamente muito grande e orgulhoso. "Inferno, eu sempre soube que eu era um tipo de gênio."

Jasper revirou os olhos, seu coração tão elevado quanto jamais tinha sido. "Você é um tipo de _coisa_, tudo bem, bebê."

"Ei!" Edward bateu na coxa de Jasper com um toque brincalhão. "É melhor você ter cuidado com o que fala, ou vou dar a esse seu cuzinho doce uma razão melhor para estar ainda mais dolorido hoje."

"Não sei." Mordendo o lábio, Jasper mexeu o rabo contra os lençóis e estremeceu quando ternura maravilhosa vibrou através de seu canal. Ainda assim, ele deu a Edward um olhar de lado. "A marca que você deixou lá esta manhã está mais ou menos já, eu acho."

Na cama, Edward saltou de joelhos e gritou, "Mais ou menos?" E se lançou sobre Jasper, e com seu grito de choque, ele o rolou de bruços. "Mais ou menos!" Edward deu um grito rebelde e atacou sua bunda.

De forma rápida-como-fogo Edward espancou suas nádegas, primeiro um, depois outro, para os gritos de prazer de Jasper. Ele esbofeteou as colinas de seu traseiro de novo, aquecendo sua pele, só para então mergulhar abaixo e dar lambidas rápidas através de sua bunda, lambendo profundamente na fenda, e depois mordendo suavemente em seu buraco tenro. Jasper gemeu, e sua entrada dolorida pulsou sob a língua magistral de Edward. Bom Deus — ele gemeu e vibrou por dentro de novo — ele amava quando Edward o beijava tão intimamente assim.

No momento em que Jasper começou a afundar no colchão, Edward voltou a beliscar suas nádegas com mordidas leves e pungentes. Fazendo cócegas de cima a baixo em seus lados também, em seus pontos mais sensíveis, nunca oferecendo alívio com seus dedos atormentadores ou sua boca divina. Logo Jasper ria ruidosamente e se contorcia incontrolavelmente sob Edward, incerto se queria escapar das cócegas ou empurrar para implorar por mais daquela boca incrível em seu cu.

Em sucessão rápida, Edward fez cócegas em seus lados em pontos que faziam seus músculos doerem com tensão, e tomou a decisão por ele.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem!" Ainda rindo, Jasper alcançou e acalmou as mãos de Edward. "Eu me rendo!" Edward imediatamente parou, e quando Jasper rolou e olhou para o brilho que nunca se cansava de ver no olhar de Edward, ele recuperou o fôlego. "Eu me rendo." Consciência de seus corpos e seus estados seminus o fez de alguma maneira crescer ainda mais doce por este homem. Sorrindo, ele entregou seu coração tudo de novo. "Eu me rendo."

Edward prendeu Jasper na armação de seus braços e pernas e sorriu de volta. "Eu amo quando você acaba debaixo de mim."

"Eu também." Balançando os quadris, Jasper esfregou seus pênis um contra o outro com um único e deliberado arraste de endurecer a carne.

Edward gemeu, mas rangeu os dentes e rastejou fora do corpo de Jasper. "Os cavalos logo estarão com fome." Ele se empurrou fora da cama, mas manteve seu foco aquecido em Jasper enquanto tirava o cabelo do rosto. "Mas o que você acha de continuarmos isso mais tarde, talvez com um pouco menos de cócegas, depois que enviarmos todos para a cama à noite?"

"Você tem um acordo." Ao invés de sair da cama, porém, em um cenário que tinha jogado dezenas de vezes no ano passado, Jasper subiu em direção à cabeceira e caiu sobre uma pilha de travesseiros. "Agora vá me fazer um pouco de café," ele instruiu enquanto se esticava, "ou eu vou cuidar dos animais e depois cair de volta nesta cama e dormir o resto do dia."

Enquanto se movia para a porta, Edward murmurou, "Você é um tirano cruel, Sr. Halle." Ele parou na entrada para seu quarto e apontou o dedo médio para Jasper. "É uma coisa danada de boa que eu te amo e que você me dá as melhores coisas que eu já tive, ou você nunca conseguiria qualquer tipo de ação nesta cama — sexo, comida, ou qualquer tipo de bebida — nunca mais."

Nem mesmo um pouco sonolento, Jasper entortou o dedo para seu belo homem nu. Ele nunca se cansava das diferentes maneiras que Edward fingia frustração com ter que fazer o café todas as manhãs.

Quando Edward chegou ao lado da cama, perto de Jasper, ele se curvou. "Sim, meu rei?"

Por apenas um instante, antes de fazer contato visual, Jasper abertamente estudou o pênis longo e incrível de Edward. Enquanto se contorcia só um pouquinho, ele olhou para cima. "Vamos usar o chuveiro juntos depois, e eu acho que posso trabalhar um agradecimento adequado pelo café antes dos cavalos sentir muito a nossa falta." Ele, então, alcançou e correu a ponta do dedo ao longo do eixo de Edward.

Com isso, um toque, Edward estremeceu, e seu pênis empinou a meio caminho de sua barriga. "Merda, mel. Seu café está vindo agora." Ele mergulhou abaixo e mordeu fora um beijo rápido e duro. "Eu já volto."

Quando Edward correr para fora do quarto, Jasper riu e sorriu. Quando ele ouviu o riso rico de Edward flutuar para seu quarto da cozinha, seu coração perfurou com um aperto perfeito, e seu sorriso cresceu para uma risada enorme.

Horas mais tarde, com a casa de Edward e Jasper cheia de família, Emmett contava uma história sobre Edward quando menino que tinha armado um ataque no meio de um parque quando perdeu sua primeira batalha com o vento e um papagaio. Junto com todos os outros, Esme Cullen riu, um lindo som cintilante, e então colocou a mão no coração, enquanto sorria para seus filhos.

Do outro lado da grande sala aberta, onde Jasper servia para Edward outro copo de ponche, ele ficou emocionado, e seu coração apertou forte com uma dor doce. Ao mesmo tempo, de sua posição no meio do grupo, Edward olhou para onde ele estava. Com apenas um olhar, ambos sabiam o que acontecia. Esme experimentava seu momento. Edward sorriu para Jasper, algo largo, e jovem, e doce como o inferno. Jasper piscou de volta para ele — um momento privado compartilhado entre os dois em uma sala cheia de pessoas queridas.

Depois de mais um breve segundo, seus olhares presos, igualmente quente e docemente amorosos, Edward voltou sua atenção para sua família misturada e facilmente deslizou de volta na conversa. Jasper ficou onde estava por mais um tempo, tomando um momento para respirar e trabalhar a enorme alegria explodindo em seu coração por Edward. Edward tinha sua família, tinha seus cavalos, e tinha alguém que o amava e que nunca o deixaria sozinho — tudo que ele teve tanto medo de desejar ou querer sua vida inteira.

E Jasper sabia — do outro lado da sala, ele podia sentir a batida quente e firme no peito de Edward — sem palavras ditas entre eles, Jasper sabia que seu homem agora estava totalmente tranquilo em sua alma e, finalmente, verdadeiramente feliz.

Sorrindo, apenas algo pequeno para si mesmo, Jasper se moveu para o outro lado da sala, deslizou sua mão na de Edward, e tomou seu lugar de direito ao lado do homem que amava.

_**Sei que muita gente não gosta e eu super que respeito isso.**_

_**Mas para quem gosta e chegou até aqui, obrigada.**_

_**kJESSICA, SARA, CARLI MORGADO, NERI, BARBARA, ANA CAROL, CRISTINA, ANÔNIMA... obrigada pelos comentários, vcs são uns amores.**_

_**beijos e até**_


End file.
